Protect and Survive
by Winfan2
Summary: The boys managed to have a real life and became fathers.  But does the past really stay gone?    Some corporal punishment of a child in certain chapters but fairly tame.
1. Chapter 1

I will post this story one chapter at a time some chapters are much longer than others.

Also please note that the last time I tried to post a very long story I had so much difficulty with uploading it I had to stop. The site essentially wouldn't accept my chapters so I may have to do this story in separate volumes if necessary as it is fairly lengthy. If it stops in an odd place please be sure to be on the look for the next volume with a slightly different name.

_This story is set at some point in the future. _

_Some background information._

_Both Dean and Sam have settled down and only occasionally hunt the supernatural. _

_Sam is married to a woman named Carrie and they have a daughter who is eight years old and named Katie. Sam managed to go back to school and has his own law office. He is known to never turn a client away for inability to pay. Carrie works at the local bank as a teller._

_Dean was married to a woman named Allison, who tragically died of cancer five years earlier. They had one son Braden who is now nine. Allison had been the music teacher in the school system before she died. Dean is owner of a garage where he restores classic cars. _

_The brothers live next door to each other and continue to have a very close relationship. _

**The More Things Change The More They Stay The Same**

Dean walked down the school hallway towards his son's room. He was filled with trepidation as to what had brought him here. Braden was a good kid, smart, funny and loved music. He and Dean would listen to all the classics together and Braden could remember a song after only hearing it a couple of times. He had his mother's musical talent and Dean loved to hear him sing as it would always make them both happy.

Mrs. Walker greeted him with a warm smile and told him to take a seat.

"How have you been Mr. Winchester? I just wanted to share some of Braden's work with you. We've been working on writing emotions and feelings. The exercises show how important the written word is. But some of the things that Braden has written have troubled me."

She pulled out several sheets of paper from a folder. "He is very bright and writes well, but this just makes me wonder if he is struggling with any problems at home? They were to write about whatever feelings came to mind. It didn't have to be in any kind of order or even in sentences, just feelings on paper. Take a look and let me know what you think." She stated as she pushed the papers over to Dean.

_The further I go the less I know, where will I run, where will I hide_

_Lullabies to paralyze_

_I know the worlds going wrong for me, my mental wounds not healing, I'm mentally numb- who and what's to blame_

_I'm edgy all the time, there's someone just one step behind, there's demons in my head and it's more than I can take I just have to get away from me_

_The screams break the silence, waking me in the night, vengeance is boiling, he's returned to kill the light, will he find who he's looking for?_

_Miracles will have to save_

"These are some very serious words. He has seemed a little preoccupied, but hasn't really shared anything with me. I guess we'll be having a talk tonight. Thank you for calling me please let me know if there is anything else that comes up and I will do the same." Dean said as he handed the papers back.

"Thank you Mr. Winchester, he and Katie are in the gym if you want to take them both home. I made a copy of his work so you could discuss it with him."

Dean nodded and headed off to the after school program that both kids were enrolled in. He entered the gym and saw Braden with Katie kicking a ball back in forth. The kids were nearly inseparable; Braden always looked out for his younger cousin reminding Dean of how he watched over Sam.

"Uncle Dean!" Katie squealed as she saw him walking their way. "Are you going to take us home?"

"You bet I am. Lets sign you out and then we'll go by and see your dad on the way home." Dean answered as he pulled out his driver's license to show the woman he affectionately called the gate keeper at the door. He signed on the line and raced his son and niece to the 1967 Impala he still drove every day.

"Well, hey there sweetie, what brings you here?" Sam asked of his daughter.

"Uncle Dean brought me here." She answered in all seriousness.

Dean pulled out a couple of bills and told the kids to go to the candy store next door and pick out something for after dinner. Braden looked at him strangely, but took the money and his cousin back out the door.

"What's up bro?" Sam inquired.

"This is, read what Braden wrote for a school project. I had to go in and talk to his teacher today. She hasn't noticed any serious behavior changes, but this stuff is scaring me."

Sam read over the short paragraphs in front of him.

"This does cause some concern. Have any of the EMF detectors gone off recently? Anything weird in the house he may be sensing?"

"No, well, I don't think so. To be honest I haven't checked anything in a while. Do you think something could be in the house? Maybe he is just going through another mourning cycle for Allison. They hit him hard, and he usually comes to me, but maybe this time he is trying to handle it on his own."

"I don't know, but you better talk to him and see what's going on in his head," Sam recommended.

Sam was sitting at the kitchen table reading a file from work when his nephew slipped through the back door.

"Well, to what do I owe this visit?" Sam asked.

"Please, just be honest with me Uncle Sam. I found this book the other night and you need to tell me what it is all about," Braden pleaded.

Sam looked across the table and saw his father's journal in Braden's small hands. He must have looked alarmed because Braden gripped the book tighter and started biting his lip.

"Where did you get this?" Sam asked.

"Dad and I were playing hide and seek and I hid in his closet and as I stepped to the back of the closet the book fell and hit me on the head. See I still have the lump," he pointed to small bump on his head.

"Does your dad know you have this?"

"No sir. I didn't tell him, I hid the book and went back later and got it. I've read some of it and I know it was Grandpa John's. There are all kinds of weird stuff in here. Plus I've…."

But that's as far as he got before Dean walked in the door.

"What are you doing over here?" Dean asked.

Sam looked over and noticed the journal had vanished off the table.

"You were asleep and I just had a quick homework question," Braden said trying to sound convincing.

"Okay, but next time leave a note. I got worried when I couldn't find you. It's late lets go home and get ready to end the day partner."

Braden nodded and allowed his eyes to look down to the chair where he had placed his grandfather's journal. Sam saw the action and gave a barely perceptible nod. Thankfully Dean was still a little sleepy and missed the exchange.

The next evening Sam spied Braden climbing on his wooden play set that Dean had built him years ago. He stepped into his own backyard and could clearly hear Dean working in the garage. He headed over to his nephew to finish the conversation from the night before.

"Hey young man, what's going up there?" Sam asked while looking up the ladder to the platform above.

Braden's face appeared at the doorway in the floor and waved Sam up.

"This is quite a tight fit," Sam said as he squeezed his top half through the hole.

"What do you want to know?" Braden solemnly asked.

"What were you going to tell me last night, before your dad walked in? If you want me to help you have to be completely honest with me."

"I've been having dreams, dreams about evil things; dreams about you, Dad and Grandpa hunting these things. And the other night this creature seemed so real, I was so scared I was trying to make myself wake up and it reached out and grabbed me and look…" Braden said as he rolled his sleeve up to show two finger sized bruises on his right arm. "They appeared the next morning."

"We need to tell Dean, he has to know about this," Sam said as he exhaled.

"No, I don't want him to think I'm a freak. I can suck it up and pretend none of this is happening, just please don't tell him," Braden pleaded.

"I have to tell him, you can't shut this stuff out, believe me. Your dad won't think you're a freak, you know how important you are to him and how much he loves you. We can help you, there is nothing you can tell us that will be shocking," Sam explained.

Sam stepped back to the ground just in time to see his brother walk out of the garage wiping his hands on a rag as he headed towards his family. Sam looked back up to his nephew in time to see him wiping his tears away.

"What's with the pow wow guys?" Dean inquired.

Sam looked at his older brother and smiled. "We need to get together this weekend. I'll explain more then."

Saturday morning Carrie took both of the kids to the zoo while the Winchester brothers had one of the most difficult conversations ever. Sam filled Dean in on everything he knew and that Braden had found John's journal.

"Wow that explains the school work. He said the book fell on his head? I had the journal on the very back of that shelf underneath sweaters and an assortment of stuff I'll never wear again, but I find it very hard to believe that it could've just fallen off," Dean said as he paced the room.

"Maybe he didn't find it, maybe it found him," Sam offered.

"That's crazy man, books don't find people."

"How could he look for it, he wasn't even aware of its existence? Was there anything up there he would look for?" Sam asked with eyebrows raised.

"No, I've never put anything in my closet that would interest him. Sam this is starting to scare me. I wish Dad was here, he would know what to do. Why us? Why my little boy? Haven't we paid enough?" Dean said as he smacked the table with his hand.

Meanwhile at the zoo the kids were having a good time visiting all the animals. Katie loved the monkeys and Braden always favored the big cats. Allison had been allergic to cats, but for Braden's sixth birthday when a stray became quite attached to the boy, Dean agreed to keep it. They ended up naming the little black creature Hunter and he followed his little boy everywhere, until lately.

They were standing at the rails looking at the elephants when Katie bumped into a friend from school and began a rapid conversation. Carrie put her hand on Braden's shoulder and asked how he was doing. She had seen his papers from school and knew something had preoccupying him.

"Did you know that skin walkers can turn into different animals, but wolves seem to be the favorite? One minute they are a man and the poof, an animal. Shape shifters tend to mimic people. It's kinda weird," he said very casually.

Carrie stood there not quite sure how to respond so she just offered a smile and the word really. She knew of her husband and brother-in-laws previous life, but it was rarely spoken of. Now her nine year old nephew seemed to be drawing it back to the surface and it was sending cold chills down her spine.

That night Sam, Dean and Braden sat at the kitchen table pushing their various drinks around and avoiding eye contact.

"Carrie told me what you said about the skin walkers and shape shifters. Do you think you've seen any?" Sam asked.

"How would I know, isn't that the point, you don't know, well at least for the shape shifters," Braden spit out.

"Hey watch your attitude," Dean snapped sounding so much like his own father.

"Dad, I'm just really freaked out, I'm scared to death all the time. I don't know what to do or what's going to happen," Braden said as tears began to race down his cheeks.

Dean stepped over to his son and got down on a knee and looked into his young's son's terrified face.

"Nothing and I repeat nothing, will ever happen to you as long as I'm around. I can promise you that." Dean said nearly choking on the words.

Sam put his hand on top of Braden's head and gave a guarded smile.

"I think we need to go away next weekend, the three of us. We can go camping and try and figure out what is going on. We will explain everything as best we can and well figure out what we can do with these new set of circumstances," Dean suggested as he stood up.

"Those times when you guys have gone off hunting for the weekend not once have you brought home your prey, and I believe I'm understanding why. You still hunt evil don't you? You still track down the supernatural," Braden spouted.

"Your right we do, it isn't very often and only locally and only in cases that we are sure we can accomplish in a timely manner. People still need help and we can't turn our backs on that," Dean explained.

"Did Mom know? What about Aunt Carrie? Will you do this forever?" Braden asked clearly agitated.

"Relax son, we pick and choose carefully and have lots of experience. We know what were doing."

"I hope so," Braden said with a sigh.

Braden shoved the last sleeping bag into the back of his uncle's SUV.

"Is that the last of it?" Dean asked as he closed the door.

Braden nodded and looked over and watched his uncle say goodbye to his family. He climbed into the backseat with a slight sense of apprehension; he looked up one more time at his aunt and cousin as he buckled his seatbelt.

The drive took a little less than an hour and the group got everything out and set up quickly. They decided to take a walk around the area to get a sense of what was out there. They found a small stream that seemed to bring back Braden's childhood immediately. He investigated the rocks at the bottom saw a few small fish and splashed his fellow campers. They finally continued on their walk with Braden attempting to lead the way with his new compass that Dean had presented to him upon arrival. They were walking at a good clip when all of a sudden Braden stopped dead in his tracks. Both Sam and Dean practically crashed into the boy.

"Why did you stop?" Sam questioned.

"Look at my compass, the arrow is spinning," Braden said in disbelief.

Both the men looked at the device held in the young shaking hand. They then looked at each other and Dean grabbed his son and they ran towards the campsite.

They arrived back at their encampment and stopped to catch their breath. The needle on the compass had returned to normal.

"What was that, what did it mean?" Braden said struggling through his labored breathing.

"Give me a minute and we'll explain it to you," Sam answered finding his way to a lawn chair.

After catching their breath and downing a beer the men regained their composure and tried to give explanation to what had just happened.

"When working in the spirit world we use a device called an EMF meter, its short for electromagnetic field detector. An EMF picks up spirit activity." Dean told his son.

"So what does that have to do with my compass?" Braden asked eyes wide with fear.

"Compass' are magnetic; they too can pick up spirits," Sam said.

"So you're saying there was an evil spirit out there with us?" Braden's voice was reaching a higher pitch with every word.

"Not necessarily evil, but definitely supernatural," Dean said setting down his beer to go comfort his son.

"If it wasn't evil why did we run?" The boy questioned.

"Because we didn't know its objective, and we didn't have any weapons with us," Sam replied.

"Better safe than sorry then huh?" The youngster asked.

"Exactly." The brothers said in unison.

The rest of the day went by without incident and after stowing everything for the night they climbed into their sleeping bags that were arranged in a row inside the large tent. Braden felt safe lying between his father and uncle, probably the safest he had felt in weeks. Of course he had no idea that the last several nights his father had been sleeping on his floor in an effort to watch over him. He slipped in after Braden was asleep and was out before the alarm went off.

The night was peaceful and both Braden and Dean woke up at 7:30 to loudly chirping birds.

"I had no idea birds could be so loud," Braden said yawning. "Where's Uncle Sam, I don't see him outside?"

"He probably headed over to the showers already," Dean answered.

The two began to get things together to make breakfast. Dean was waiting for Sam to return so he could get his own shower. Camping was great, but it was so much nicer knowing the necessities were nearby, and he considered a daily shower a necessity. Tired of waiting for his uncle, Braden decided to take a walk to the bathrooms.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he called to his father.

"If you don't see him come right back, do not wander anywhere else. You have no more than 5 minutes, understand? Am I making myself clear?" Dean yelled at his rapidly departing son.

"Yes sir." Was the distant reply.

Meanwhile back at home Carrie and Katie were toddling around the kitchen still shaking the sleep from their eyes. They too were preparing to make some breakfast. Carrie walked to the pantry next to the deep freezer in the utility room and thought she heard a noise coming from the other side of the door where the house was attached to the garage.

In the woods Braden slowed as he neared the bathhouse hearing a noise on the other side of the door.

Carrie's heart sped up as she reached for the door with uncertainty.

Braden looked back towards the campsite as his heart began to pound wondering if his dad would be able to hear him.

Carrie was unsure what to do; full of concern for her daughter in the next room she took a step back.

Braden clung to the building peaking around the corner to the door.

Both doors flew open and both revealed Sam standing there.

"Honey, you're back early, how come?" Carrie said as she hugged her husband.

"Uncle Sam you scared me," Braden said trying to catch his breath.

"Daddy, you're back!" Katie said with short lived enthusiasm as she suddenly became pale and vomited.

Braden fell to his knees and his world became black. His thoughts rushed at him, like dreaming in fast forward.

Both children took several minutes to recover and both were steadied by Sam.

Sam picked up Braden and ran with him to the campsite and Dean.

Sam picked up Katie and walked her to the couch.

Something was very, very wrong.

Sam set Braden on the picnic table as a very concerned Dean looked on.

"What happened son what is it?"

"We need to go home now! Something is very wrong, I'm so scared, we just, we need to go, now," Braden said clearly upset.

Nobody moved.

"I'm not kidding, Sam please, it's Katie and Carrie," Braden pleaded at the top of his lungs.

The brothers looked at each other and jumped into the SUV and tore off down the road.

They came to a screeching halt in front of the house less than 45 minutes later. Braden was pale and his breathing labored. Both men reached into the hidden area of the SUV and pulled out their weapons. Dean's held silver bullets and Sam's wrought iron rounds. They both pointed for Braden to get down on the floorboards as they headed for the unknown inside the house.

The look alike inside the house was enjoying the company of his newfound family. Carrie oblivious of the imposter was caring for her daughter with a wet rag and sips of ginger ale. Katie wasn't sure why but she didn't want her daddy near her.

Sam jammed his key into the lock and stepped into the entryway. He and Dean stuffed their guns into the waistband of their jeans as to not scare the girls. As they came around the corner their jaws dropped as the scene in front of them revealed the entire Winchester family complete with Sam. Katie screamed, Carrie rushed to her side and the imposter only stood and smiled.

"I was going to take you by surprise, but this is priceless." The pretender said with a smile.

Both boys whipped out their weapons and Sam rushed to his family and as Dean covered him, he got them out of the room yelling for them to go next door.

Braden snuck a look out of the window of the vehicle when he heard the door to the house slam shut. He saw his aunt and cousin run over to his house. Carrie was hysterical and wildly looking for the spare key. With dismay Braden realized he had failed to put it back the last time he used it. Katie was growing impatient and Braden's eyes grew wide as he watched his younger cousin dash back across the lawn to her house. His aunt remained fixed in the search for the missing key.

Braden quietly slipped out of the SUV and followed Katie into her house. She stood transfixed as the two Sams were in deep hand to hand combat in the living room. They were completely identical, wearing the same boots, jeans and long sleeve shirts. There was absolutely no way to tell them apart. Dean stood helpless, gun drawn, watching the battle proceed.

Braden took his cousin by the hand and tucked her in the corner near the front door. As he walked back towards embittered conflict he had another wave of the vision he had experienced earlier. But this time he was able to stay on his feet. The men were still locked in their struggle and Dean pointed the gun at the floor having no idea what to do. Finally exhaustion seemed to take hold and the two breathless men slowed for a momentary break.

Dean was firing questions but both challengers had all the right answers. Dean found himself in the hardest situation he had ever encountered and he had no idea what to do. He looked back at his son who was walking his direction.

"Braden John Winchester get out of the house, **NOW!" **Dean yelled with as much authority as he could muster.

Braden turned and went to a sobbing Katie, he gently took her hand and went through the door and had her sit on the front step. He then took two giant steps backwards and slammed the door and twisted the lock closing himself back into the house.

Dean heard the door slam and released a small sigh of relief. His focus returned to the dilemma taking place directly in front of him. Both of his hands were wrapped tightly around the gun as he pointed it to the Sam on the left and then to the Sam on right. What should he do? Once Sam had tossed his gun to him Dean had lost track of his rightful brother. He again swung the gun back and forth and at a total loss of a resolution. Then out of nowhere he felt a small hand on his arm. He looked down with alarm at his young son guiding his arm to the right. Braden looked up at his father with the dark brown eyes that he inherited from his mother and gave a slight nod. At that moment Dean was never surer of anything in his life and he opened fire hitting the creature three times in the heart.

"Finally," Sam said collapsing. "I kept trying to peel his skin off, but it was as sturdy as mine. These things must have evolved since our last encounter."

Dean just stood there a breath away from going into shock. He wouldn't be comfortable until there was 100% proof that Sam was his real brother. Braden seemed to feel his fathers stress as he stepped over to the body lying on the floor. He reached down and ever so gently pulled off the shape shifters right ear.

"I guess once they die they don't stay together as well," he calmly stated as he studied the trophy in his hand.

"Oh thank God!" Dean said as he had his final proof that the decision had been the right one.

There was screaming and pounding at the front door reminding them of poor Carrie and Katie stuck outside unaware of the events outcome.

As Dean stood up he looked at Braden; "son, that was amazing, but umm, put the ear back and help me drag this thing into the garage while your uncle lets his family in."

Katie knew instantly that it was her true daddy that held her in her arms as the family was reunited.

As Dean stood there beaming with his son he had to know how Braden figured out Sam's true identity.

"The images I had at the campground slowed down so I could finally see them," Braden explained.

"How long have you had these dreams? What are they?" Dean asked cautiously.

Braden leaned over and in barely a whisper he asked his father; "Do you want to know where the dreams come from?"

Dean his eyes wide, nodded his head up and down.

Braden looked over his shoulder and then back to his father, blinked his eyes, took a deep breath and whispered into Dean's ear. "So do I."


	2. A House is Just a House

A House is Just a House

Several months had gone by and things returned to normal in each Winchester household. But things can't remain calm forever now can they?

Braden pedaled his bike faster and faster trying to keep up with his friend.

"Josh I was supposed to be home 5 minutes ago," Braden said.

"I know this won't take long, I promise," Josh yelled back.

Braden felt his phone vibrate in his pocket he just shook his head and hoped whatever this was; was as good as promised.

"See that house? It was built in 1870 and it's supposed be haunted. They say that it has been quiet but because of all the roadwork the spirits have woken up," Josh explained pointing to all the big machines that have been resurfacing the road.

"Okay what does that have to do with me?" Braden asked.

"It's cool, if we go in and say we saw a ghost we will be the talk of the fourth grade. Just think of it Braden we would be the coolest kids on the playground."

"Why can't we do this another time? My dad is going to kill me if I'm not home in like 2 minutes," Braden said as he felt his phone vibrate again.

"The activity doesn't start until after 8:00. They're ghosts dude they don't do daytime; now come on."

Braden reluctantly climbed off his bike and followed his daring friend up the porch stairs. The door was reluctant but finally squeaked its way open. The boys found themselves standing in an old fashioned parlor that hadn't held any tea parties in a long time. The dust and cob webs could choke a horse and as his pocket vibrated one more time Braden grabbed Josh's arm and pulled back the way they came.

"You're a chicken," Josh laughed.

"We need to research and have a plan," Braden said his Winchester blood coming through.

The boys were barely back out on the porch when the door slammed behind them and there was movement in the window.

"How did that happen did you see that?" Josh asked.

"Great idea, it will be so cool; God why do I listen to you," Braden yelled.

Meanwhile Dean headed next door to enlist Sam's help. "Braden won't answer his phone and he is almost 20 minutes late," Dean told his brother.

"He probably has his phone on silent and lost track of time," Sam assured.

"He knows how I feel about him being late and out of touch," Dean said.

Sam nodded and had to agree the boy had only been late once before and that was when his bike had a flat and he had to push it home. Even then he called Dean immediately. Sam didn't want his mind to wander to far into the unknown so he and Dean climbed in their separate vehicles and headed out to look for the boy.

Once Josh and Braden rode several blocks away they stopped to catch their breath. Braden pulled out his phone and saw he had missed three calls. He hit the button that accessed his voicemail and cringed as he heard his fathers fear come across the small device. He sighed and pulled up his father's number and hoped that throwing himself on the mercy of the court would help him stay out of the dog house.

Sam was the first one to come screeching to a halt next to his nephew.

"Your dad called and said you were here; I was two blocks over," Sam said in a rush.

"I'm fine, well until Dad gets a hold of me," Braden said.

"He's just scared; he should be here in a minute. I'll put your bike in the back of my vehicle."

As Sam was wrestling with the bike Braden heard the familiar rumble of the Impala heading his way. Dean hopped out of the car and ran to Braden giving his son a hug.

"What happened? Why were you late and ignoring my calls?" Dean wanted to know.

"Can I tell you in the car; I just want to go home?" The boy asked.

"Sure get in," Dean answered.

"I'll put his bike in the garage. Let me know if I can do anything," Sam offered.

Dean slammed the squeaky driver's side door and looked to his son for an explanation.

"Let's hear it dude," Dean said.

Braden unloaded everything that happened. He finished his story as they pulled up to the house.

"Well you have given me a lot to think about with that story. Go up to your room and get ready for bed I'll be up soon," Dean said.

"But Dad it's like 8:15," Braden pointed out.

"Like I said; go up stairs and get ready for bed, I'll be up there soon," Dean repeated slowly and a bit more sternly.

Braden hung his head and turned heading towards the stairs. He brushed his teeth and ran a wet washcloth across his face. In his room he pulled out his Stanford t-shirt and clean pair of boxers to wear for the night then he put a CD in his player and pounded his drumsticks on his bed to the song Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood by The Animals. He knew his dad was mad but he just wasn't sure how many buttons he had pushed.

Dean quietly made his way up the stairs and was leaning against the doorframe of his son's room watching him beat the living hell out of his bed to the tune. Braden was so focused and in zone that Dean had no problem letting the boy finish the song. He loved the fact that his son was a great musician playing the drums, piano and guitar with ability far beyond his years. These were all gifts from his mother as Dean loved to listen to the stuff but could in no way reproduce any of it. Dean was also very grateful that Braden leaned towards classics not paying too much attention to anything after 1980's with the exception of a few good bands such as Metallica and Guns N Roses.

The song finally ended and Braden sensed being watched turned around and smiled at his dad. "Any requests?" he asked.

"Not tonight; we need to talk about what happened and what we are going to do about it."

"How about I'll never do it again?" Braden offered.

"Hmm, I was thinking about being grounded for a week; school, home, piano and guitar lessons and baseball practice only. No phone, no TV, no friends," Dean finished wondering when the kid had any free time to get into trouble.

"That sucks."

"Well I could say no music and take your stereo," Dean countered.

Braden's face drained of all color after Dean's statement. "That punishment is fine, I'm sorry."

"No more going over by that house and no more being late or ignoring your phone! Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," Braden answered quickly.

"You get three songs then lights out and I don't want to hear a peep."

Braded nodded and quickly turned his CD to the selection When I Was Young that hit Dean close to his heart.

_The rooms were so much colder then_

_My father was a soldier then_

_ And times were very hard when I was young_

_ I smoked my first cigarette at 10_

_ And for girls I had a bad yen_

_ And I had quite a ball when I was young…_

Dean went down the stairs before he heard any more of the song as it brought memories he just assume leave in the past.

He was still lost in thought when Sam's entry jarred him back to the present.

"What happened?" Sam inquired.

"So is he now a junior ghost hunter?" Sam asked after Dean finished.

"Never and I mean never," Dean promised.

"Where's Braden?" Katie asked as she stood up on the bleachers.

"Over there on the pitchers mound; he is number 99." Carrie told her daughter while Sam held her to keep her from falling.

"Oh yeah, hi Braden," she said waving to her cousin.

Braden nodded at his cousin as he continued to warm up on the pitchers mound.

"I can't believe the season has started and there are only a few weeks left of school," Carrie said.

"I know time really flies," Dean answered obviously distracted by something.

"I'm just grateful that your boy is pitching. He pitches strikes and the game doesn't last for days." Mrs. Roth said looking up at Dean from the bleacher below. "My grandson Keith was so excited when he found they were on the same team."

"Thanks Mrs. Roth; Braden does okay when he's in the groove," Dean said.

And Braden was in the groove striking out two and catching a pop-up to end the inning.

"I'm thirsty," Katie whined.

"Already we just got here," Sam said.

"Let me watch Braden bat and then we can go get something," Dean promised his niece.

Braden was up third and had the count at 3 balls and no strikes before he fouled one off. Josh was on second after walking and stealing the base. Braden dug in took a deep breath and Dean could almost see his smile as the ball headed right over home plate. Braden waited and as the ball hit the sweet spot on the bat everybody stood up as the ball defied gravity and flew over everybody's head and into centerfield. Braden ran hard and as the outfielder finally caught up to it Braden was already rounding third base. He was greeted with cheers and high fives. Dean gave him a thumbs up and then turned his attention to Katie.

"Okay little lady lets go," Dean said as Katie jumped from the bleachers into his arms.

"No candy," Carrie yelled after them.

"Yeah okay," Dean said with a laugh as he tickled Katie.

"I mean it Dean; no candy…you'll both be in trouble," she shouted knowing that her daughter would be coming back with chocolate all over her face or some kind of sugary thing hanging out of her mouth.

Sam watched his brother swing his daughter around and felt an enormous sense of pride that despite all they had been through they were able to move on. Dean was an amazing father and uncle something that Sam didn't think he would be capable of.

"So what did Dean tell you about Braden's little adventure last week?" Carrie asked shaking Sam out of his trance.

"Oh, Braden and Josh were in the old Terwilliger house. The boys went in and it was pretty obvious nobody had been there in a very long time. They left and the door slammed behind them and Braden is sure he saw somebody move through the window," Sam explained.

"I'll tell you that house is haunted you need to keep that boy away from there," Mrs. Roth said turning to look both Sam and Carrie in the eye. "When I was a girl my older brother dared me to go into that house at first I refused but after he teased me I agreed to go but only if he came with me. I could tell he didn't want to go but rather than look scared in the eyes of his baby sister he decided to go through with it. He held my hand as much for him as for me. We entered that same door Braden did and I saw my first and my last ghost. I was so scared I literally wet my pants. The ghost was a man and he was menacing; he came right at us."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"We ran like hell that's what happened. Have you ever heard the story attached to that place?"

"No we haven't," Sam said.

Turning her back on the game Mrs. Roth swung her legs around and began her story. "The house was built back in the 1870's for a prominent lawyer and his family. There was Henry Terwilliger his wife Helen a son Braxton and a daughter Emma. They also had several servants all of them black. Now Henry was not a very nice man he ruled his house with an iron fist and it had been said on more than one occasion that he hit Helen and the children. Helen and the children were very close to the help often turning to them for advice and friendship but of course they only did so when Henry wasn't around. Once when Henry caught Braxton playing catch with Louis one of the hired hands he beat both of them quite badly. Apparently he wasn't discriminatory when it came to abuse. Anyway as time went by the family got more and more tired of dealing with Henry's outbursts and one day when Louis caught Henry beating poor little Braxton it is said that he took a knife and ended everyone's pain. That night they took the body and buried it in the backyard and told everyone that Mr. Terwilliger was off on business. But rumor has it that his spirit never left and began to attack the family in their sleep. The family servants and all left one day and never returned. Now there have been sightings of the family in that house as well so whether Henry did kill them all in their sleep one night or maybe the house holds their energy I don't know and I don't care to ever find out."

Sam and Carrie listened intently to the story but were able to paste smiles on their faces as Dean returned with Katie who had a slushy in one hand and licorice rope in the other. Carrie reached down and slapped Dean on the head.

"Ow," Dean said as he rubbed his head.

"I told you that you would be in trouble," Carrie glared at him. "Now she will be a hyper nut."

The Winchester's finished out the game and waited for Braden to come off the field.

"Great game buddy, nice hits," Dean told his son.

"Thanks Dad. I know my grounding isn't officially over until tonight but since I've been really good can Patrick come over? Please, please, please," Braden begged.

Dean gave his son a wary look but agreed. The parents worked out the details and the ball players climbed into the car. Dean did something a few years ago he thought he never would; he put a CD player in the Impala. His tapes were wearing out and couldn't be replaced and with Braden's growing collection it only made sense to update the vehicle. So as they prepared to leave Braden put in his Guns N Roses CD and they pulled out of the lot singing to 'Take Me Home.'

Dean was standing in the family room staring through the glass doors at Braden, Patrick and Katie spraying each other with the hose in the backyard. He couldn't help but smile at the childhood he was able to give his son even without a mother. Dean missed his wife so much but was very grateful for his son. He heard a noise behind him and went into full alert as he spun around to see Carrie standing there with Hunter the cat in her arms.

"Katie stole Hunter again," she said setting the black cat down.

"You need to get her a cat." Dean told her.

"Nah, she borrows yours often enough and I don't have clean the litter box. They're having fun aren't they? Braden is such a good cousin letting her come over to play all the time."

"He loves having her around. He would've been a great big brother. Right before Allison was diagnosed we had begun trying for another child." Dean said with sadness.

"I'm sorry Dean; Allison would be so proud of the father that you have become."

"You think?"

"I know so. I made this trip for a reason other than returning your cat. Sam wanted to explain this to you but he had to meet with a client so we decided that I should tell you before I forgot the story."

"What are you talking about?"

So Carrie began. "While you and Katie were at the concession stand…."

"So it sounds like there may be something to the story?" Dean asked when Carrie finished.

"Sam thought you guys could do some research this week and then check it out next weekend."

"Yeah, we probably should."

"Did you have a good day?" Dean asked his son as he pulled the covers over him that night.

"Yep, thanks for letting Patrick come over and grilling the hotdogs."

"No problem kiddo I'm glad you had a good time. I want to remind you again to stay away from that house. I don't want you anywhere near it. After what happened a few months back with the shape-shifter I think you need to steer clear of any kind of trouble."

"I know Dad, I will I promise," Braden yawned.

"But I promised my dad." Braden told Josh.

"He'll never know you still have two hours before you need to be home. It is daytime and a perfect time to get a good look at that house."

"Why are you so obsessed with that place?"

"I don't know. My mom has a historical book and it has a story about the house and pictures of the family that lived there. The little boy was our age, his name was close to yours but I can't remember what."

The boys found themselves standing on the rotting porch one more time.

"I don't want to do this," Braden said.

"Aww come on kid you can't let me go in there alone," Josh said as he opened the front door and took a step inside.

Braden sighed and wondered why he was friends with Josh.

The place was just as they had remembered it; dirty and dusty. Braden looked around as he remained within a few feet from the front door. Josh walked a bit farther into the room.

"Josh this is just wrong, even if there aren't ghosts here this is still not our house. We just shouldn't be here. Look I can't figure out if you want to be here because you believe in ghosts or if you don't believe in ghosts but we should really go." Braden plead his case.

"If I see one then I'll know their real."

"I can prove that ghosts are real without being here."

"How?"

"My grandpa had a book; a journal; I saw it once and it is full of notes on all kinds of supernatural stuff."

"Well where is it? Can you show it to me?"

"I found it once and my dad hid it; he didn't like me looking at it. I think he gave to my Uncle Sam to put in his house. If we find it and I show it to you will you stop this obsession?"

"Sure but how are we going to search your uncles house?"

"My piano teacher cancelled my lesson for Tuesday. . ." Braden said until he was interrupted.

An apparition of a young boy stood 10 feet away from Braden. The two boys looked similar; same hair, eyes, height and weight. Each boy stared at his twin taking in the similarities. The boy had a bloody nose and seemed to be frightened. He anxiously looked behind him and then began to run and ran right through Braden giving the boy a chill.

"Oh my God what just happened?" Josh asked when they were back on the porch.

"I'll tell you what happened you idiot a ghost just ran right through me and now I'm freezing. I swear I'm going to kill you," Braden shouted at his friend.

"Now we have to find your grandpa's book to see what this all means. What were you talking about with your piano teacher?" Josh asked.

"I'll tell you after we get out of here," Braden said.

The boys ran up the stairs to Josh's room to talk about their future plans. The book Josh had spoken of was lying on his desk. Braden glanced but wasn't ready to read the history yet.

"So what's with the piano lesson?"

"Okay she called yesterday and said she had to cancel my lesson on Tuesday."

"So."

"So, I haven't told my dad yet. Look I take the bus home on Tuesday to meet my piano teacher at my house at 3:45 for my lesson. My dad gets home between 5:00 and 5:30 most nights. So, he will think I'm having my lesson, my teacher will assume that I am in the after school program with Katie and my aunt and uncle will be at work. We can look for the journal and I can prove to you that we shouldn't be messing with this stuff."

"You are a sneaky kid…I like it," Josh said as gave a happy grin.

That Tuesday Braden took the bus home and met up with Josh. They took the key to Sam and Carries house off the hook in the kitchen and proceeded to hunt for the special book that all the answers to their supernatural dilemma.

"We could just ask your dad about it?" Josh asked as he looked through the entertainment center.

"If my dad found out I went back to that house he would kill me. I am not losing my music over this."

The boys searched high and low and were about out of time when Braden found it underneath a law book in Sam's nightstand.

They hurried next door and began to look through the mysterious pages.

"So how come I've never met this grandpa John?" Josh asked.

"Because he died a really long time ago that's why. This was his life and this was his death," Braden said pointing at the book.

"How?"

"I'm not sure nobody will talk about it; but I know his death wasn't natural."

"Well I must say there is some creepy stuff in this book that's for sure."

"I think between this book and your history book I now know enough to keep me away from that house forever," Braden said.

"What is that?" Josh asked pointing to a hand drawn picture.

"It's a Wendigo – there pretty. . ."

"Braden are you up there?" Dean called from downstairs.

Braden jumped up and grabbed the book stowing it behind his stereo. "Yes sir, I'm coming."

The boys ran down the stairs. "You call your dad sir?" Josh asked.

"Sometimes when I have a guilty conscious; besides it's a family tradition now come on."

Dean nodded at the boys a bit puzzled as to why Josh was there. "How did your lesson go?"

"Fine; it was fine," Braden lied.

"I thought Mrs. Jessup might still be here," Dean said.

"She just left like 5 minutes ago," Braden said looking at the floor. "Josh was riding by while I was at the door and stopped in for a minute."

"Okay then; I'm going to wash up so we can start dinner." Dean told his son.

Dean jumped in the shower washing away the days grease and sweat and wondered why his son's story just didn't seem to be real.

Dean and Braden walked next door where Braden would spend the night while the men went out ghost hunting. Sam and Carrie made the spare room Braden's second bedroom as he spent many a night there while men hunted or when Dean had work late or go out of town.

"Listen to your aunt and be good – go to bed on time and I'll see you in the morning," Dean said as he headed towards the door.

Braden smiled and waved him off; heading over to Katie and a stack of board games.

The Winchester brothers didn't have to go far before the EMF meter began to spike and they both had chills.

"Well I'd say whatever is rumored to be here really is here," Dean said as he cocked the shotgun loaded with the favorite rock salt.

"Hey Dean, ten o'clock," Sam whispered.

Dean looked over in time to see the apparition of a boy come into view. He looked eerily like Braden. Dean searched his memory for the boy's name.

"Braxton, is your name Braxton? Don't worry I won't hurt you; its okay I have a son who is right around your age. You two look quite a bit alike as a matter of fact," Dean said uneasily.

"Don't be scared; can you talk to us?" Sam asked.

"Where did you get the bloody nose?" Dean asked suddenly feeling anxious.

The apparition looked around and suddenly ran right between the brothers and disappeared through the wall. Both Dean and Sam began to back up their weapons at the ready.

"Over there!" Sam yelled to Dean.

A sinister looking man came into view and was heading their way. He spoke only two words but they were enough to get the point across. "Get out."

Dean fired off a round blasting the ghost into thin air. The brothers decided that they believed the stories and it would be best to research and come back at a later time. They pulled up to Sam's house and climbed out of the car.

"I want to check on Braden before I go home," Dean said on the way up the walk.

"Yeah okay," Sam yawned.

They were quiet but before they could get their coats off Carrie had tip-toed down the stairs.

"Braden's sound asleep, just leave him until later," she told Dean.

"I will I just want to check on him," he responded.

"He did just fine; but he was up around 3:00 with a bloody nose."

"What, how did he get a bloody nose?" Dean asked suddenly very concerned.

"I don't know he was in bed and I heard him get up and go to the bathroom. I didn't think much about it but after a few minutes he was still in there and I checked on him. He had pretty much got the bleeding stopped on his own already. I put him back to bed and I was just checking on him when you guys came in."

Dean raced up the stairs. "He's fine Dean," Carrie quietly called after him.

Dean opened the door to see his son sleeping soundly with no remnants of the nosebleed. The unease Dean felt was enveloping him and he gently shook his son awake and scooped him carrying him down the stairs. Sam understanding his brother's emotions having witnessed the look-a-like ghost with the bloody nose opened the front door and went with Dean to unlock his door for him.

"Dad I don't need to sleep in your bed," Braden said sleepily.

"I know, but I need you to," Dean said as he lied down next to his son and fell into a troubled sleep.

The next morning Dean finally was able to get himself out of bed around 9:00. He was getting too old for these late nights. Braden was downstairs eating cereal in front of the TV. Dean let him finish and then called him into the kitchen.

"Have a seat dude," Dean instructed.

Braden climbed up onto one of the barstools next to the island. His hair mussed and looking slightly confused as he wasn't quite sure what was going on.

"I am going to ask questions and you are going to answer them and not only are you going to answer them you are going to answer them honestly."

"Okay," Braden said quietly.

"Did you go back to that house? Did you go back after I specifically told you not to?"

Braden looked down at the counter and knew he was busted. He was somewhat relieved as he had been having dreams all week of the boy who looked just like him.

"I asked you a question. Did you go back to that house?" Dean asked again his tone getting harsher by the word.

"Yeah." Came the quiet response.

"Why, why after I specifically told you not to?"

"I don't know it just happened. I went inside and I saw a little boy who looked like me and he had a bloody nose…"

"And last night you had one," Dean finished.

"Yeah, I've seen him in my dreams all week. He wants to tell me something but I don't know what. He just keeps taking me to his backyard." 

"When you were in the house did anything else happen? Did you see anybody else in there?" 

"No, but the boy ran right through me and I was so cold afterwards."

"That explains the bloody nose and the dreams; he made contact with you and is working through you. I told you to stay away from there for a reason now you have been pulled into a mess."

"But maybe I can help him like you and Uncle Sam help people," Braden said as he continued to look at the counter.

"Now you don't have a choice. Remember what I told you would happen if you went back to that house?"

"Please not my stereo; I'm sorry Daddy."

"Too late Braden you were warned and now we have a huge mess on our hands." Dean said heading towards the stairs. "No piano or guitar lessons for the next two weeks either. I'd say no baseball too but the team needs you so consider yourself lucky on that. Stay here while I take care of your stereo."

Braden went over and sat on the couch sitting down with a big sigh knowing that in only a few moments his life was going to get that much more difficult.

Dean pulled out all the plugs to his sons stereo and pulled it towards him; as he lifted it from the shelf he saw something that been hidden behind there fall forwards. He carefully took the electronic component to his room and after he set it down and went back to see what had been hidden behind it. He walked back to the shelf and his heart went into overdrive as he reached over and picked up his fathers journal.

He hit the stairs at full force ready to explode. "Braden John Winchester, how. . . when. . .where did you get this? I told you; I was explicitly clear that you were to never have this again," Dean said shaking the journal in his hand.

"I, I went over when Mrs. Jessup cancelled my lesson," Braden stammered.

Dean was fuming, beside himself with rage. Braden grimaced and closed his eyes as Dean reached down and grabbed him doing something he hadn't done since the boy was a preschooler. He pulled him close reached over him and delivered several painful swats. When he was done he sent Braden up to his room; they both had lost their battle of keeping their tears inside.

Dean was now sitting on the couch trying to battle back the tears before they fell. He didn't know what had him more upset; the fact that Braden went into the house, had John's journal again or that he had spanked his son. He held his head in his hands as Sam walked in the front door.

"What's wrong bro?" Sam asked when he saw Dean's distraught state.

Dean explained everything that had happened.

"Wow, he didn't tell you his lesson was cancelled and then searched my house for the journal."

"I thought I asked you to hide it?"

"I did. It was underneath a law book in my nightstand Dean."

"Do you think I was too harsh?" Dean asked.

"No! If you hadn't spanked him I would have. He went back to the house and could have gotten hurt, he lied to you about his lesson, and he searched my house to find a book he had been forbidden to read. Braden's a great kid but he really crossed the line on this. Just think what would've happened if Dad were alive and gotten wind of it or if we had committed those acts?" Sam finished.

Dean smiled remembering some of the adventures he and Sam had as kids. "We gave the old man some hard times didn't we? He would've definitely had our asses for any one of those indiscretions."

"You bet he would have. You relax a minute and I'll go check on Braden," Sam offered.

"Sam I think he was 4 years old the last time…"

"I know, but you did the right thing."

Braden was lying on his bed blinking back tears. He wasn't crying over the fact that his backside hurt it was because he had disappointed his dad. That he had royally screwed up and there was nothing he could do about it. Last time the dreams came to him this time he went to the dreams and now he was stuck; he had gotten them all stuck in this nasty situation.

"Hey kiddo," Sam said as he walked into the bedroom.

"You probably hate me too," Braden said.

"Nobody hates you; we're just not very happy with the decisions that made this week. Your dad is downstairs looking even sadder than you look right now. You are treading in a world you don't understand and it can be a very dangerous world. Last time you had no choice but you made a conscious decision to do the things you did and they weren't very wise decisions."

"Uncle Sam I'm sorry I went through your house to find the journal; you can spank me too if you want I deserve it."

"I think your dad took care of that; but don't give me another reason because I won't hesitate," Sam said with a neutral look.

Braden studied his uncle not sure if he was serious or not. In the end he decided to take it as a serious threat and keep his nose clean at least for a while. "Grandpa would be mad too wouldn't he?"

"I'm sorry you never had a chance to meet your grandpa. He would have thought the world of you and Katie. I think he would've loved being a grandpa; going to your games and Katie's dance recitals." Sam smiled as he was lost in future that wasn't meant to be. "I don't imagine that he would be happy about any of this but like me and your dad we will always love you."

"What kind of stuff did you and my dad do to get in trouble?" Braden asked wanting to change the subject away from him.

"It would take days to tell you," Sam said with a smile. "But let me tell you your dad was a master when it came to getting in trouble." 

"Hey don't be giving him any ideas," Dean said as he appeared from the hallway.

Braden jumped up and ran over to hug his father. "I'm sorry Dad, I really am."

"I accept your apology but we need to have a really long talk about what went on this week. Then we need to come up with a plan about what we are going to do with the problem at hand."

"You said that in your dream Braxton takes you to the backyard?" Dean asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Yes sir; he waves me over and points to a certain spot. I think it is where they buried his dad. They are still afraid of him," Braden said.

Dean nodded as Sam flipped the book that they had borrowed from Josh's mother. "That is definitely the boy and the man we saw the other night," Sam said looking at the family picture in the book.

"Look how sad they all are. I don't think they were ever happy when Mr. Terwilliger was around. But when he was gone it was like a weight had been lifted; a sense of freedom came over them," Braden said drifting off into another place.

Dean looked at Sam and became very uneasy. He didn't like his son being swept up into the world they had fought so hard to get away from.

"I think we have to start by salting and burning. Maybe the rest will fall into place if we do that. It might be enough to free the family from him and let them go on," Sam said.

"We can't do it in the daytime there is too much traffic over there; but old Henry is going to be a force to reckon with at night," Dean said.

"I bet Braxton can show right where Henry is buried," Braden offered.

"We'll go over during the day and see if he can lead you to the spot," Dean said.

"I have to be there at night with you," Braden said.

"No you don't; you've seen Braxton during the day and he can show you then. That night Sam and I will go take care of the remains," Dean answered.

"But Dad, I really think I'm supposed to be there," Braden continued.

"No buts, I said no Braden."

Late Friday afternoon the 3 Winchesters made their way around the house and into the backyard. The EMF meter wasn't registering any activity so they all waited.

"I told you it has to be night; he won't show me until night time," Braden declared.

Dean gave his son a stern look. "Watch your tone young man."

Sam allowed the corners of his mouth to raise ever so slightly as the scene unfolding before him took him back to childhood with Dean playing the role of John and Braden fulfilling the role of Dean as a boy. "He may have a point bro, you know we can't control a lot of the situations and I'd say this one is being dictated to us."

"I don't want Braden out here tonight it could be dangerous. This Terwilliger guy means business you saw how he treated his own family; he is not going to hurt mine," Dean stated. "There is no way Braden is coming tonight."

The sun finally slipped past the horizon and the crew went through their checklist ensuring they had what they needed for the evenings activities. Dean grabbed the duffle bag in one hand and his sons hand in the other. "I don't like the fact that you are with us so listen to me carefully. You do exactly as I say; you don't question anything. If it gets too wild I want you out of the area. Do you understand?" Braden just looked at his father. "That's an order son."

The corners of Sam's mouth twitched once again as he felt as though he had fallen into some past episode of their lives.

"Understand?" Dean asked.

Braden nodded. "Yes sir."

The response seemed to grab Dean's attention and he couldn't believe it as he just realized he had become his father. How and when did that happen?

They reached the backyard and Braden immediately began to look for Braxton. Dean looked to Sam who had the EMF meter but Sam only shook his head. All was quiet until they saw Braden cock his head and begin to walk across the yard. Dean stood with a mixture of fear and pride as his son seemed to be engaged with someone he couldn't see. Sam nodded as the needle began to bounce around on the detector. As Braden began to walk their way they saw the apparition and the resemblance was amazing. One boy was able to give peace to another. Braden stopped walking and looked to his father and uncle and nodded.

"Right here, but you have to hurry," Braden whispered.

The men began to dig and as they got closer to the remains the windier it got. Braden urged the men to hurry. Braden turned to check on Braxton but he was gone and in his place was the very intolerant Henry who wasn't very happy that his remains were being disturbed. Henry looked over and saw a young man who was the cause of all this and looked like his own problematic son and it was all too much for the spirit and he came racing over to Braden. Dean saw the motion and quickly discharged the shotgun causing Henry to dissipate. Braden released his breath and turned his focus back to the grave. They were nearly there the bones had been exposed and they were getting the salt and accelerant when Henry returned but before Dean could grab the shotgun Henry made it fly through the air and out of Dean's reach.

Braden's head snapped to the spirit as Sam began dumping the salt over the bones. Dean was rushing to his son's aid but couldn't seem to get his footing. He watched in horror as the spirit closed in on his only son.

Braden saw that his father wasn't going to make it and wondered again how he had gotten them all into this mess. He closed his eyes waiting for the contact to happen. Several seconds went by and he still felt nothing he took a chance opening one eye to see what had happened to his would be attacker. Sam still didn't have the flame going yet and Braden saw Dean on the ground several yards away. He had no idea what had helped him until he looked over and saw Louis; the hired hand and friend to young Braxton holding down a very disturbed and upset Henry Terwilliger.

Braden smiled and nodded his gratitude to the man that had saved that family long ago and was saving them now. Finally the flames shot up and the spirit dissolved along with his bones.

Braxton came running along with his mother and sister. They all wore smiles and as they gathered around Louis it was obvious they were at peace. The group turned and smiled at the Winchesters and hand in hand they all walked back to their home.

"Wow, that was so cool Dad!" Braden exclaimed.

"Yeah it was and we won't be repeating it any time soon; no more ghosts for you young man," Dean said with feeling.


	3. Car Show Capers

**Car Show Capers**

"I want you to understand Braden that you are to stay away from that house and anything else that can cause problems. I don't care to repeat what we went through this past week." Dean told his son as they sat down for a heart to heart talk.

"I'll do my best Dad."

"You'll do more than that." Dean said cocking his eyebrow. "Keep your nose clean and you will get your stereo back this weekend and begin your lessons again. Look I don't think you understand how dangerous this stuff is. I need you to listen and abide by my rules; if you didn't care for this last punishment then don't push me any farther because it can get a lot worse."

"Tell me about Grandpa John?" Braden asked changing the subject.

"What about him?"

"What was he like?"

"You have to understand that we didn't have a normal life. We didn't have a house and friends like you do; we just moved around too much. I know he loved us but he wasn't typical."

"He hunted all the bad things didn't he? Then he taught you and Sam how to hunt them too didn't he? Why can't you teach me?"

"Because you don't need to know."

"Grandpa said that you need to stop thinking about what happened after the car accident. He said that he would've made the same choice again and again and again. He said it was time for him but not you and that you only have to look at me to know he made the right choice," Braden said earnestly.

Dean's jaw had dropped to the floor. "What are you talking about? Grandpa is dead Braden he can't be talking to you."

"He only has a couple of times," Braden admitted.

Dean was lost; Braden couldn't have had any knowledge of what had happened back in 2006. Unless Sam had said something but he was sure Sam wouldn't be discussing these things with Braden. Dean just stared at his son. "What else has he said?"

"Not much; he is sometimes just there; I can feel him around me."

Dean was about to ask another question but was interrupted by his niece calling out to him from the backyard.

"So you're telling me my son can see dead people?" Dean asked Sam later.

"Maybe he dreamed it; he does seem to be sensitive to things. I know that I certainly did not tell him about dad's death. We should get a hold of Missouri she could probably help us out," Sam suggested.

"Maybe but it will have to wait we have the car show this weekend," Dean sighed.

Dean pulled into his assigned slot at the car show in the Impala while Sam pulled in right next to him with the Chevy Camaro that Dean had just restored at his garage. He gotten a good deal on it and the restoration came out better than he could have hoped. Dean really wanted to keep it but he knew that he needed the profit it would bring. The interest that it should generate at this show should be more than enough to find a buyer.

Carrie came walking up with kids having parked several blocks away. "They look great as usual Dean. I'm sure you'll place high."

"Dad I'm going to go over to the stage and see how set-up is going," Braden yelled over.

He was part of a band that was made up of adults that sang songs from the 60's and 70's. They said Braden added the cute factor that they needed. He would sing several songs and play the acoustical guitar as well as the keyboard and drums. The band would be doing several selections in honor of all the classic cars.

"Check back in with me when you get done there," Dean shouted to his son who was probably already out of earshot.

Sam laughed at the exchange. "I think you are in deep trouble."

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked.

"His first 9 years he was just like Allison, very sweet and accommodating but the older he gets the more I see of you in his personality. Dad always wanted you to have a son just like you and I think you do," Sam said grinning.

Dean shook his head but he half agreed with his brother. Dean had a feeling that he was in for some tough times.

The day progressed and both of the Winchester vehicles grabbed a lot of interest. Carrie and Dean were standing by the cars while Braden had gone off to do a sound check at the stage and Sam had taken Katie for a walk.

Dean's cell phone rang and he became engrossed in a conversation as Carrie got up to stretch. Braden came back from the stage and leaned up against the Camaro. Dean still on the phone snapped his fingers at his son pointing for him to get off the car. Braden gave him a surly look but did as requested.

"Braden can you hand me the cooler?" Carrie asked from her chair.

"Get it yourself," Braden snapped at his aunt.

Dean quickly walked over to his son and grabbed his arm jerking him up onto the curb. He continued his phone conversation while holding tightly to Braden's arm.

"Just give me a call when you have the fender on alright?" Dean snapped his phone shut and turned to his son. "What is your problem? I want you to apologize to your aunt right now!"

"Sorry," Braden mumbled in a whisper.

Dean popped his son on the butt and told him to try again so that it could be heard.

"I'm sorry Aunt Carrie." The boy said clearly.

"Now sit down and don't move," Dean ordered while pointing to the lawn chair.

Braden folded his arms and tried to keep his look of contempt.

"What is up with him?" Dean wondered out loud.

"He is just getting older and testing the limits," Carrie answered.

Dean chewed on that and decided what Sam had said earlier seemed to be coming true that very day.

"Did you give Braden permission to leave?" Carrie asked bringing Deans attention back to the present.

"No, why?"

"Cause the chairs empty." Carrie said.

Braden had been sitting as he had been told but as he scanned the crowd he saw a man with a gentle smile standing several feet away. The man seemed to beckon to him. Braden saw that both his aunt and father were distracted so he got up to get a closer look. The man turned and walked away from the crowded street and Braden picked up his pace to follow. Finally he came to a quiet area a block away and had lost sight of the man until he turned and found him once again.

"Grandpa, I thought it was you," Braden said smiling. "Do you know how much trouble I am going to get into for leaving the chair; my dad is going to kill me."

This made John's smile only bigger.

"You may think this is funny for my dad, but I'm the one who is going to feel it. Why are you here?" Braden asked.

But before the conversation could continue a very upset Dean had found his wayward son.

Dean was so upset he didn't say a word all the way back to the cars. He placed Braden in the chair and ran his hand through his short hair.

"How could you possibly think it was okay to take off?"

"I saw…I saw Grandpa and I followed him." Braden managed to get out.

"You leave and now you are going to lie to me. I'm telling you right now you are not going to have a good rest of the day," Dean fumed.

"After he sings I'll take him home with Katie and me. You can pick him up after the show."

Thankfully it was time for Braden to go play with the band before Dean had a chance to explode any further.

On stage Braden turned on the charm and delighted the crowd. Dean seemed to be the only one who wasn't enchanted with the youngster on stage. He ran through what Braden had told him over and over. Why couldn't his life be normal? He and Sam had fought so hard to have some kind of semblance of normalcy so why was this happening now?

Braden finished the set and hopped off the stage and made his way back to the Impala and his family.

"Listen to me young man, you are already in big enough trouble so I suggest you listen to your aunt and show respect or what I have planned for you will get much worse," Dean advised his son.

Braden nodded as he turned to leave.

"What did ya do?" Katie asked as they made their way to the car.

Dean held his breath hoping the response would be polite.

"I screwed up and that's all you need to know," Braden said.

Close enough Dean thought.

"So what happened?" Sam asked as they took their spots in the lawn chairs near the classic cars.

Dean filled him on what had occurred.

"So he claims he saw Dad?" Sam asked.

"Yep, so either my kid is nuts, cruel, a liar, or a psychic freak; what a bunch of great options. I don't know what to think Sam; which label would you choose?"

"Braden's not a liar; even when he's in trouble he comes clean. In fact he just proved that with the haunted house and the journal. He is anything but cruel; the boy picks up butterflies off the sidewalk and puts them in bushes. I don't think he is nuts he seems to be a normal kid in all respects," Sam said.

"So he's a psychic freak."

"Hey watch it," Sam said.

"Sorry, but why us? I'm trying to stay out of the supernatural world and now my dead father is appearing to my son. That' just great."

"He hasn't seen anybody else so I guess that's good. Allison was sensitive to people and their feelings and seemed to have good instincts; maybe that is all it is and Dad is taking advantage of it."

"Why? Why would he do that?" Dean asked.

"Because he wants to be a part of his life even if it just fleeting. Maybe it's not a bad thing," Sam said.

"Well whether he saw Dad or not he should've never gotten up and left. If Carrie hadn't noticed so quickly that he was gone I wouldn't have had any idea of what direction he went. He just can't take off like that."

"I agree brother, I agree," Sam said with a smile.

"Stop smiling," Dean barked.

"I'm going to have a hard time not calling him Dean junior," Sam said.

Dean just shook his head.

Carrie and Braden were watching TV as the men came home that evening.

"Thanks Carrie I appreciate your help," Dean said.

"Anytime Dean you know that."

"Did he behave?" Dean asked cautiously.

"He was fine; no problems at all," Carrie assured.

Braden was slow to get up and not particularly excited to go home with a still perturbed father.

"How did the cars do?" He asked quietly.

"The Impala was second in her class and the Camaro placed first overall. The trophy is bigger than you are," Dean said.

"Where is it?" Braden asked excitedly.

"I already dropped it off at the shop," Dean said. "Come on we need to discuss a few things."

Dean unlocked the front door and turned on the lights. "Have a seat," Dean directed.

"Dad I'm not lying; I saw Grandpa I'm sure of it. He smiled at me and I followed him you have to believe me," Braden pleaded.

"Okay, listen I believe that you saw somebody who looked like Grandpa but Grandpa has been gone a long time and I don't think he is appearing to you at random."

Braden looked crushed. "I was sure it was him."

"Okay, but unless the chair was on fire you were not to get up for any reason."

"Not even for Grandpa?" Braden asked.

"Not even for him; he could have talked to you right there if he wanted to. Plus you were downright rude and disrespectful to your aunt and that is never acceptable. There is one thing that Grandpa never tolerated from me or Sam and that was disrespect towards him or anybody else. You can ask Uncle Sam about the tough time he went through when he was around your age. He learned the hard way."

"Did he get spanked?" Braden asked hesitantly.

"Often; just like I did." Dean confirmed. "In fact let me share a story with you. I was just a bit older than you and I decided to get nosy. I knew my dad was involved in something unusual. That something took him out many nights and often had him come home hurt sometimes small injuries other times more serious things. One night I snuck into this bedroom and looked in his bag. I found all kinds of things but I panicked when he called me to dinner and I forgot to put something back. That night he left for his hunt and I realized that he had left behind a clip full of silver bullets. I was scared about what I did but I was more scared that Dad would get hurt if I didn't get the clip to him."

Dean continued the story about coming face to face with the werewolf and how John killed it saving Dean's life.

"Wow, you were lucky that Grandpa was there. Was he mad?" Braden asked.

"Yes he was. He was scared about what could've happened if he hadn't been there. I had no right to be outside or to leave Sam alone. I could have easily been killed. He was very scared and then he was very mad. The next day he let me miss a day of school so I could sleep in. When I woke up we had a long talk about what he did for a living and how dangerous my act was. He then," Dean stood up taking Braden's hand leading him to the kitchen table, "stood me at the table and put my hands like this." Dean placed Braden's hands a foot apart palms down on top of the table. "He then took off his belt." Dean pulled his belt free from its loops as he said this.

Braden's breath quickened as he realized that he very possibly was going to receive the harshest punishment ever in his young life.

"How do you feel?" Dean asked.

"Not very good," Braden responded.

"I didn't think so. After he took his belt off he used it on me three times and then sent me to my room. I knew he had held back but it still stung mightily. It really made me think how important it was to listen and do as I was told. What do you think about the position you are in right now?"

"I don't like it," Braden whispered.

"I don't blame you. Unless you want to find yourself back in this spot I suggest you clean up your act," Dean said turning his son around.

"Yes sir," Braden said grateful that he could still sit pain free.

"Go to your room and you are grounded until Wednesday and will be helping me clean the garage tomorrow."

"Okay," Braden said quietly.

"Oh honey he can't see all dead people just his grandpa; they share a special bond," Missouri explained to Dean after she spoke to Braden over the phone. "John is making an effort to be around at times and Braden is the one who can pick him up. Don't let it scare you; your son certainly seems just fine with it. John doesn't want to hurt anyone he just wants to see his grandbabies."

"But Katie can't see him?" Dean asked.

"I don't know now do I? You have to let me talk to her. A lot of kids can see spirits, adults just assume there is nothing there and label them as imaginary friends. Has Katie ever mentioned a friend?"

"I don't think so, but I'd have to ask Sam for sure. Why is he doing this to us?"

"He isn't doing anything to you Dean he is doing this for you. Don't be afraid of it; you should be happy that your dad pops in for a visit now and again. Braden is obviously receptive or John wouldn't be able to get through."

Dean set the phone back in its cradle and looked over at his son who was completely engrossed in the morning's cartoons. He ran his hand across his face and pulled it away as he realized it was the very motion his father often had employed. He had officially turned into his father.

Later that day Dean fanned the pamphlets out in front of him. "So what is it going to be this summer kiddo? The school summer camp, Kid Camp or Kids First day camp?"

"I don't want any camp I want to stay home by myself this summer. I mean how many field trips to play miniature golf can one kid go on?" Braden groaned.

"Sorry kid you are nowhere near ready to stay by yourself. I would like to come home to a house that is still standing and child that is still alive; so which camp do you want?"

"Kid Camp is where most of my friends are going."

"Alrighty then Kid Camp it is and mini golf is fun."

"Whatever."


	4. The Summer of Discontent

**The Summer of Discontent**

"I know you don't want to be here but there is no choice," Dean explained to his son as he dropped him off.

"Why can't I go to work with you?" Braden asked.

"Because I can't keep an eye on you and it is too dangerous for you to run around the shop. Besides you would be bored out of your mind."

"Yeah but at least I'd be with you," Braden said.

Dean smiled and was flattered that his son wanted to be with him but he gave him a gentle shove towards the door. "I'll see you tonight."

Braden twirled the badminton racket around in his hand as he waited for his partner to get the birdie from the tree. It was the second week of camp and he was bored out of his mind. Tomorrow was the trip to the miniature golf course which required far more patience that he possessed. The kids took forever to get through each hole and the waiting was interminable. How was he going to make it through the entire summer?

"Braden Winchester if you can't keep your hands to yourself you will be sitting on the bus." Mrs. Stolski promised.

Braden rolled his eyes but took his hands off of Brent who was in front of him. They were trading light punches with each other while waiting their turn for the windmill hole. They finally got their turn and Braden did very well until the clown hole. Then his patience ran out and he was sent to the bus after chasing Mindy around the pond.

Braden found himself hot and miserable sitting on the large yellow school bus. He could see the group slowly moving around the course as he peeked out the window. He just knew he wouldn't make it through this outing. He stepped off the bus for a moment to get some fresh air and enjoy the minimal breeze. As he went around to the other side of the bus he saw a small shop that had a crystal ball in the front window; Braden very intrigued made his way to the front door.

"Hi there young man?" A kindly woman said as she stood up from behind the counter.

"Hello," Braden said quietly.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked.

"Hmm, I'm not sure."

"You look around and see what catches your eye. My name is Mrs. Wyndam and I'll be right here if you have any questions."

Braden's eyes took everything in seemingly at once. He saw jewelry and books and robes and herbs and all kinds of things. Braden found a pentagram necklace hanging on a hook; he recognized the symbol from the journal and also saw it on an old gun that was in their safe at the house.

"Do you like that necklace? It's called a…"

"Pentagram ...it's a symbol of protection, the points stand for spirit, earth, air, fire and water," Braden finished her sentence.

"You're right, most don't know that; they fear the symbol, believe its evil. I guess you know a little something there don't you."

Braden then gravitated towards the books picking up one on lore and legends. He saw that each chapter dealt with a different legend.

"That's a great book, lots of good stories in there," Mrs. Wyndam said.

"How much is that necklace?" Braden asked.

"Well for someone who is as knowledgeable as you I think I can let it go for ten dollars."

Braden smiled, "I have that much but I can't come back for a few days."

"Well then I will keep it back here with me and it will be waiting for you to come pick it up,"she said.

Braden was very interested in the book but the price of thirty-five dollars was way over his head.

"That book sits in the same place every day and I have a real comfy chair right there if anybody wanted to come in and read from time to time."

"That would be great," Braden said with a huge grin. "I gotta go, thank you."

Braden had been gone longer than he intended and when he went to get back on the bus he saw the entire group standing there with two upset teachers. He eased into the crowd and tried to stay calm.

"What's going on Mrs. Presker?" He asked innocently.

"Oh Braden where have you been? Mrs. Stolski he is over here," Mrs. Presker yelled out.

"You were supposed to be on that bus young man; what did you think you were doing?" She yelled.

"It was hot, so I got off to get some air. I must have dozed off or something; sorry."

"Well don't think I won't be telling your father about this."

Great thought Braden just great.

"Yes I understand that he should have stayed where you told him to, but I'm sure it was very hot on the bus," Dean said trying to get a word in edge wise.

Mrs. Stolski was never fond of Dean, it traced back to the school carnival a few years ago when he solicited tons of business for the dunk tank where the teacher had donated her time. Thanks to Dean she spent much of her day in the water. She never forgot this nor that Braden was his son.

"I will speak with him tonight about what he did wrong."

"He needs some discipline or he will be in jail before too much longer."

"Now Mrs. Stolski I don't think chasing a girl and leaving the bus is going to lead to a crime spree."

"Something needs to be done with him." 

"As I said I will deal with him tonight," Dean promised.

"Dude what were you thinking? I had to listen to her drone on about what a pain you are and I didn't appreciate it at all," Dean told Braden on the drive home.

"I told you I hated camp and the stupid field trips."

"So that makes it okay to be a problem?"

"I can't take it Dad."

"Well you have to; we all have to do things we don't like. I have to go to work every day and you have to do your thing whether it is school or daycare. Now I'm going to tell you this only once; stay out of trouble. I don't care if you agree or not but if she speaks to me one more time about your behavior I won't be so nice next time," Dean warned.

Braden mumbled something incoherent.

"What did you say?" Dean asked.

"I said yes sir."

Dean shook his head and continued to drive home.

Braden had kept up his end of the bargain for the next few weeks. He hated his days but the story his dad had told him about the werewolf aftermath had kept his activities in check as he wasn't ready to meet that fate. But with Dean heading out of town and a particularly bad day at camp Braden needed an outlet.

Carrie picked up her nephew from camp and had to deal with an unhappy teacher.

"Where is Mr. Winchester?" Mrs. Stolski asked Carrie as she arrived.

"He had to go out of town for a car show; he'll be back on Sunday. Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, I'll just wait for Mr. Winchester," she snapped.

"So what did you do kid?" Carrie asked as they pulled out of the lot.

"I called her an idiot."

"Braden John how could you?"

"It was easy since she is one."

"Oh honey Dean is going not going to be happy about this at all. I don't think I'm going to want to be you come Sunday."

"Yeah I know."

They picked up Katie from her dance camp and headed to the house. Braden was spending the weekend there while Dean was at a car show a few hundred miles away. He took one of his employees with him and was fairly sure he was going to be able to sell the Camaro he had recently restored. This left Braden in Sam and Carrie's care until his return.

"You guys go outside and play while I start dinner," Carrie instructed.

"Aunt Carrie can I go into my house so I can practice my piano; I need to play to let some stress out," Braden explained.

"Sure honey, but don't go anywhere else alright?"

"Okay."

Braden went in his front door and made his way to the garage and his bike. He slipped out the side door and headed down the block. At every opportunity Braden went back to the occult shop and read the large book that had caught his eye. He had found $8 dollars and managed to scrape up another $2 dollars by going through his fathers pants. With money in hand he bought the pentagram necklace that Mrs. Wyndam true to her word had placed behind the counter. She welcomed him at each visit and even had freshly baked cookies for him on occasion. The two had become fast friends.

"Hey Braden how are you tonight?" She asked.

"Tough day Mrs. W. I need to read and lose myself in the spirit world."

"Well you just get to it then."

Braden usually set the alarm on his phone to go off and pull him out of his literary world. Without the alarm Braden may have never come up for air. This night with his rough day and impending doom of his fathers return he forgot to set his alarm and was only aware of the time when Mrs. Wyndam told him it was getting late and she didn't want him riding his bike in the dark.

"Oh man I'm late. Thanks Mrs. W. I may not be back for a while but don't give up on me."

"Be careful Braden," she yelled after the departing boy.

*******Earlier *******

Sam came in the front door loosening his tie and setting his briefcase down. He found his wife in the kitchen combining ingredients into some kind of casserole.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Alright, I have to work tomorrow," she said with a sigh.

"I thought you worked last Saturday?" 

"I did I have to cover for Sherry."

"Where are the kids?"

"Katie is in the yard and Braden is at his house banging on the piano or drums or strumming the guitar. He had a bad day; apparently he called Mrs. Stolski an idiot."

"Mrs. Stolski of the dunk tank calamity?"

"The very same."

"Oh boy I'll change and then go corral the two of 'em."

Sam changed his clothes and went out to his squealing daughter who was happy to see him. "Daddy, you're home."

"I am home, what are you doing?"

"I'm having a tea party with my dolls," she said pointing to her small picnic table.

"I see well did you work up and appetite? I'm going to go get your cousin so you head inside and get washed up."

"Okay Daddy."

Sam went next door and was puzzled as the quiet enveloped him. Braden was many things but quiet wasn't one of them. Sam went on full alert as each room he searched was empty and his calls went unanswered. He checked the backyard fort and the basement and finally the garage. He immediately noticed the bicycle was missing. He ran back next door and filled Carrie in on the situation.

She picked up the phone and dialed Braden's number only to hear Wayward Son call out from the small phone on the coffee table.

"That's just great," Sam said.

"I lost him," Carrie said. "I told him not to go anywhere else," she said in a worried tone.

"You didn't lose him he took off, he got on his bike and left. Katie did Braden say anything to you?"

"No he just went to his house."

"Do you know where he went?"

Katie shook her head no.

"What do we do?" Carrie asked visibly upset.

"I will drive around and look for him. Call me if he comes home or calls," Sam said.

Sam had driven all over town and asked several people if they had seen his nephew but had no luck. The last thing he wanted to do was call his brother and tell him that his son was missing; but it was looking like that was exactly what he was going to have to do.

Sam turned on to Sherwood Drive as darkness began to descend. He was scared and angry and helpless. He parked the SUV in the driveway and made his way to the front door.

"No luck?" Carrie asked phone in hand looking as if she could cry at any moment.

"Nothing," Sam said looking defeated.

"I tried calling everyone I know but nothing. I guess we should call the police and Dean."

"Yeah, its time." Sam said.

The sentence was still hanging in the air when the front door opened revealing a very passive looking Braden. Carrie ran over looking relieved while Sam hit the ceiling.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sam yelled.

"I went to my house and a friend came over and told me they just got a new puppy. I went over to see it and I guess I lost track of time," Braden said.

"Really, what is the name of this friend?" Sam demanded.

"You don't know him?"

"What's his phone number?" Carrie asked phone still in hand.

"I don't know," Braden said.

"Then take me to his house," Sam said.

Braden knowing he was caught in his lie reverted to plan B. "Okay I went to the library and fell asleep while I was reading."

"The library is on the other side of town and across several busy streets," Carrie gasped.

"I took my time that's why I was so late. I just needed some quiet time to myself."

"And you couldn't get that in your empty house?" Sam questioned. "Go upstairs. . . now!" he said pointing the way.

"Are you going to tell my dad?" A distressed Braden asked.

"No – you are," Sam said watching his nephew climb the stairs.

Braden sat on his bed as tears slipped from his eyes. He had blown it big time. First the incident with Mrs. Stolski, then lying about being at his house and being so late. Plus he got Sam to buy the lie about the library but he didn't think he could get it by his father. So then there would be more repercussions from his uncle when he finds out the library was a lie.

"Hey bro," Sam began the conversation. "Everything is fine. . .now. Well I want Braden to tell you himself."

Sam handed the phone to Braden who was trying unsuccessfully to hold his tears in.

"Hi Dad," Braden whispered through his tears.

"What happened?" Dean asked all business.

"I was late and Uncle Sam and Aunt Carrie didn't know where I was."

"Where were you?"

"I had a bad day and I said I was going to our house but I went to the library instead and I fell asleep. I got back when it was dark."

"Where was your phone?"

"I forgot it here."

"Why did you have a bad day?"

"I called Mrs. Stolski an idiot."

"You did what? It sounds like you brought your bad day on yourself. You aren't allowed to go to the library; it's too far away. How could you do this Braden? I am very upset with your right now."

"So is Uncle Sam," Braden said as he looked over to his angry uncle.

Sam took the phone and continued the conversation.

"What do you want me to do with him?"

"I trust you man, like I've always said when he is in your care he is yours and you treat him as if he was your own. What would you do if he were your son? When you have that answer then proceed," Dean told him.

"But Dean I'm very angry and I'm not sure if this shouldn't wait for you. This should be a punishment that comes from his father."

"No he blew it and you can deal with it. He spends a lot of time with you guys and I have no problem with anything you do. You are the one that was on the emotional roller coaster while I was clueless; you have the passion right now. I do suggest that you take a lap around the house though and calm down a bit. I don't want you to break my child," Dean said with a slight snicker.

"Yeah okay; but if you disagree with my choice then you have to bite your tongue."

"Agreed, let me talk to him one more time," Dean said.

Sam gave Braden the phone and went to walk his lap.

"Yes sir."

"Your punishment is in Uncle Sam's hands and whatever he decides is what you will accept. I am completely on his side so don't even think you can whine about your penalty and gain any ground. I am very disappointed and it just sucks what you put them through tonight. I'll call and speak with you tomorrow."

"Okay Dad, I'm sorry."

"Braden, take it like a man."

"Yes sir."

Sam splashed some cold water on his face at the kitchen sink while Carrie rubbed his back.

"Do what Dean said. What would you do if he were our son?" Carrie asked.

"He practically is; at least that's how I feel," Sam said.

"Me too so that should make it easier to carry this out."

Sam dried his face and nodded. "Keep Katie down here."

Sam hit the stairs and found his nephew sitting on his bed picking invisible lint off of his AC/DC shirt.

"Okay kiddo first off you know how much I love you." Braden nodded. "Then you know how scared Carrie and I were when we couldn't find you?" Braden again nodded. "So what do you think your punishment should be?" Braden just shrugged his shoulders. "What do you think your dad would do?"

"He told me as story about when he was my age and nearly got killed by a werewolf and what Grandpa did."

Sam scrunched up his face not sure what Braden was talking about. "I'll be back in a second."

Sam redialed Dean and found out what Braden had been talking about. "I never knew that happened."

"I guess you wouldn't have would you? Well that's the story and I literally walked Braden through it. He decided he didn't care for the position so I think that's exactly what you should do."

"Don't you think the first time should be from his father?"

"If I was there, but this can't wait until Sunday Sam. I'm sorry but remember San Francisco and Madison? If you could do that, then you can do this."

Sam hung up the phone with the memory of Madison's death suddenly fresh in his mind. In comparison disciplining his 9 year old nephew should be a piece of cake; should be.

Braden kept his fingers clenched on top of the dresser and his eyes closed. He was trying so very hard to be a man like his father had said. The air in the room was ripe with intensity and he knew his uncle wasn't having any more fun than he was. When it was over Sam dropped the belt and turned his nephew around and hung onto him tightly as the sobs escaped from the 9 year old.

"I'm sorry Braden."

"Me too."

"If it makes you feel any better you beat your dad's record by nearly a year."

Braden had a bit of a laugh mixed in with his tears as he clung to his uncle.

The next morning Sam was reading the paper when Braden came downstairs.

"Where is everybody?" The boy asked.

"Aunt Carrie had to work and Katie is at a dance rehearsal and then will be at a friend's house for a while," Sam responded.

"So it's just me and you huh?"

"Yep, it sure is. How do you feel?"

"Mmm, okay I guess," Braden said putting on a brave face.

Sam walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the aspirin and put two on the counter for his nephew. "Just in case you need them."

"Thanks," Braden said as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. He swallowed the pills and eased himself down on stool next to the counter.

"I figured we could just hang out here today. I've got some paperwork to catch up on and I'm sure you're not feeling up to doing a whole lot."

Sam busied himself with work while Braden washed his bike and tossed his baseball against the pitch-back. Braden headed into the house to get a drink when Sam found him with the phone in his hand.

"It's your dad."

"Hi Dad," Braden said quietly.

"Rough night?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure I did really well last night."

"I already spoke with Sam and he assured me you did just fine. We are just both sorry it had to happen."

"Me too."

"I sold the Camaro so the weekend was a success. We'll finish up the paperwork today and that means I can leave first thing in the morning; try and stay out of trouble until I get back."

Braden hung up the phone and plopped on the couch forgetting about the wave of pain that would follow. Sam crashed down next to him with a glass of milk.

"Uncle Sam tell me about Grandpa and what it was like when you were kids?" Braden asked.

"I'm sure your dad would rather field that question."

"Please! I already knew about the werewolf story."

"Our lives were pretty complicated."

"Did you ever see a vampire?"

"Yeah, a few times," Sam admitted falling into his memories. "We didn't even know they existed until we were adults and then every myth we had heard turned out to be wrong." Sam ended telling Braden about the time in Montana with nest and John killing the top vampire with the colt.

"Wow so that gun was really something special then huh?"

"Yeah it was very important," Sam said as he remembered how Dean killed the demon that was responsible for their mother's death.

"So what kind of stuff did my dad do that got him in trouble?" Braden asked eagerly.

"Everything – I don't want to give you any ideas you get into enough trouble as it is," Sam said smiling at his nephew.

The remainder of the weekend was quiet and culminated in Dean's arrival home. He picked up Braden and the two were home by mid-afternoon.

"I guess it was a bad weekend for me to be gone," Dean said.

"I think it was the worst for Uncle Sam; but it wasn't much fun for me either," Braden admitted.

The next morning the small family pulled into the kid camp parking lot where Braden was ecstatic to see that Mrs. Stolski's car was not among the others parked in the area.

"Mrs. Stolski must be late," Braden said with glee.

"Good, because I was contemplating tossing you out of the car as I made my u-turn to leave. I am not up to dealing with that woman on a Monday morning," Dean said only half smiling.

Braden hopped out of the car and headed towards the door. Dean shifted in his seat as he noticed a black cord around Braden's neck. He didn't remember that his son had anything that matched what was peeking out above his shirt. He just shook his head and filed it away for later.

With a lot to catch up on and in a near exhausted state Dean was glad when the day ended. Now he just had to pick up his son and deal with the old biddy. Dean walked into the main room and immediately noticed his son sitting on a chair in the corner looking distraught. He was about to walk over to see what had happened when Mrs. Stolski made a beeline right towards him.

"Mr. Winchester, we have much to talk about. I was sorry that I missed you this morning but we have even more to discuss after today's events."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked just wanting to get to his son.

"Well first of all on Friday he stooped so low as to call me and idiot. That is not acceptable and he spent the day at the table by himself. Then today he would not listen to me and when I reached out for him I discovered that he was wearing something just hideous."

"What are you talking about?" Dean demanded.

"He is wearing a satanic symbol around his neck," Mrs. Stolski screeched.

"Braden come here right now!" Dean yelled pointing to the spot in front of him. "What is around your neck?"

Braden somewhat reluctantly pulled the pentagram out from inside his shirt. "It's just a pentagram Dad; I wanted the protection."

"Protection from what?" Mrs. Stolski wanted to know.

Dean could barely control himself as Braden just looked up at his teacher with just a hint of a smile.

Pushing the laughter back inside Dean proceeded to explain the correct information about the pentagram. Even with the correct definition Mrs. Stolski would hear none of it.

"He is nothing but a defiant, delinquent who needs some serious discipline. You are not doing the job Mr. Winchester and your boy is going to be in a bad place and very soon."

Dean nearly exploded. "My son is just fine, maybe if you didn't see it as your life's work to pick on him all day and find nothing but problems you could see what a great kid he really is. Did you think maybe he called you an idiot because you are one? Try researching the pentagram and you will see the truth but I'm sure you would still believe you were right and the rest of the world is wrong. You are wrong about my son and you will not have him in your program anymore. You'll have to find something else to do all day other than find his faults and make him feel demoralized."

Dean grabbed Braden's hand and hauled him out to the car.

"Wow dad that was awesome," Braden said excitedly.

"Just relax there pal because you are far from out of the woods. I want to know where you got that necklace."

"I found it."

"Right, just lying on the ground waiting for you."

"Yeah, just like that."

"Stop lying to me Braden. I want the truth right now," Dean said sternly.

"I bought it at a store a few weeks ago, but their gone now."

"The store went out of business?"

"Yeah."

"Did I not just ask for the truth? I want to know where you got it; and another thing I don't quite believe you went to the library Friday night. Where were you?" Dean said mater-of-factly.

"The place I bought the necklace," Braden whispered.

"Show me where." Dean demanded.

"Third Avenue and Spruce Street."

Dean turned the car around and headed to the address. He parked at the curb and as he saw the miniature golf course he figured out where his son was the day he disappeared off the bus.

Father and son walked to the front door; Braden's head hung low as Dean pushed the front door open. He looked around the store as Braden made his way to the counter.

"Hi Braden how are you? Who is this?" Mrs. Wyndam asked.

"I'm sorry," Braden stammered quietly.

"Did you sell my son this necklace?" Dean demanded to know.

"You can't expect me to deny the boy protection. He was very knowledgeable about the symbol and was worthy of wearing it."

Dean's gaze took him to a large book of legends and lore sitting on the table.

"A fascinating a book," Mrs. Wyndam commented.

"Yeah my dad had one," Dean said.

"Yes, John was quite knowledgeable too."

"How do you know my father?" Dean asked alarmed.

"I knew him long ago back when he was just getting his feet wet in the hunting world. I fully expected a Winchester to come in here one day; though I must say I was surprised that it was this guy," Mrs. Wyndam said indicating Braden.

"So how often has he come here?"

"As often as he needed to; I couldn't deny him knowledge any more than I could deny him protection. He is an old soul Dean."

"What does that mean; old soul?"

"It means he has already got it all figured out."

Dean left the store a little unsure of what had just happened. He discovered that Braden had been there often and that Maya Wyndam had aided his father long ago and had always kept tabs on the family. She was the one responsible for keeping John in the know when it came to certain charms and spells. How and why she turned up only a few miles from them was beyond reason.

"So Grandpa had that book too? Tell me all about the woman in white and bloody Mary and the Hookman…" Braden babbled on and on.

"Whoa dude, one thing at a time. Now if you read the legends then you already know it all."

"But is it true? Is what the book says true?"

"Most of it yeah; and that's why you need to steer clear of it. No haunted houses, no shape-shifters no looking for trouble," Dean stated emphatically.

Braden could only sigh and say, "wow."

Dean filled Sam in on the details on all that he had learned.

"Do you think Braden was somehow drawn into that store?" Sam asked.

"Don't even go there Sam; I don't think I can handle anything else tonight." 

"What are you going to do with Braden tomorrow?"

"I'll have to take him to work with me; what other choice do I have. He can bring his guitar and practice then I can have him sweep up and clean some things."

The next morning as Dean stood near his office door he heard the phone ring and his son answer.

"Classic Winchester – Where the good times roll – how can I help you?" Braden said into the phone the next morning. "I believe he is working on it right now Mr. Charles. I'm not sure please let me check for you."

Braden walked over to Dean who was standing mouth agape and asked when the '69 Chevelle would be ready.

Braden finished the phone conversation and replaced the phone and sat back feet on the desk and hands clasped behind his head.

"Wow, just keep doing that and everything will be fine," Dean said leaving the little secretary in the office. As he headed back to the Chevelle he heard his son once again.

"Classic Winchester – where we make the old new again. I'm sure he could give you an estimate if you could bring it by before 4:00; you're welcome."

"That must be the genes Allison gave to him," Jeffrey one of the mechanics said as he watched Braden.

Dean was elbow deep in an engine when a thought bolted through his brain. "Amelia, I have to call Amelia," he said to nobody in particular.

Allison had been dead for over 4 years now and Dean was slow to recover from the loss. He deeply loved his wife and mother of his child and though it saddened him every day by what he lost Dean had finally been able to get back into the swing of dating. But he kept it to lunch dates for the most part as to not affect Braden. When he thought he met somebody who may be around for more than a few dates he would then think about exploring a relationship and bring Braden in at that time. But for now he kept it all to himself and wanted to keep it that way so he absolutely had to get a hold of Amelia before she showed up.

Braden was sweeping the driveway to the garage his head bobbing up and down with his MP3 player. He saw a pretty woman pull up in a 1985 Ford Mustang. Not exactly classic in his eyes but still pretty old. She pulled into a slot and bounced out heading right for the office. Braden stopped what he was doing and watched her enter the garage with the confidence indicating that she had been there before. She looked around until she spotted Dean and then with a big smile and lots of sex appeal sashayed over to him leaning just right as to assure him that there would be dessert after lunch.

Dean was panicked. He never had gotten through on the phone and then had gotten wrapped up in an oil leak; now Amelia was in the garage and in full view of his son's questioning eyes.

"I tried to call you earlier; I can't go to lunch with you," Dean said while wiping his hands off on a rag.

"Why not? I cleared my afternoon for this," Amelia pouted.

"See that little guy over there," Dean nodded in Braden's direction.

"So what does he have to do with anything?"

"He has everything to do with everything; that is my son and I'll be having lunch with him today."

"I didn't know you had a kid," she said.

"I told you about him and even showed you a picture," Dean said suddenly knowing that this would be the last time he was anywhere near this woman.

"Oh, well can't he just stay here? Why isn't he in daycare or something?"

"Because he is with me and no he can't stay here. Why don't you just leave and we'll agree that this isn't going to work out," Dean said pointing her towards the door.

"So who was that bimbo Dad?" Braden asked as he slurped his soda sitting in the booth across from Dean.

Dean's eyes widened and he pulled his head back in reaction to his son's question.

"She was just someone who had brought their car to be worked on."

"I think she wanted more than her car worked on," Braden replied.

"Sam is right you are turning into me," Dean said shaking his head and marveling at how fast his son was growing up.

"Daddy I know you loved Mom but I also know that you sometimes might need a girlfriend once in a while. I don't think Mom would be mad; I think she wants you to be happy," Braden offered.

Dean tried unsuccessfully to squeeze the tear back that had been threatening to slide down his face.

"I know Dad; I miss her too," Braden said reaching over and brushing the tear off of Dean's face.


	5. Into the Woods We Will Go

**Into the Woods We Will Go**

**Part I of III**

"Let's go people time to move along." Dean encouraged the rest of his family. Both Winchester families were off to spend a week at the lake to enjoy some peace and quiet. Now they just had to endure the four hour drive to get there. Dean sat in the back with his son and niece. Katie was reading while Braden was playing with his video game. Dean was the only one watching the cartoon playing on the DVD player. So far so good he thought as it was all quiet in the back seat. It was hard for him not to drive but taking Sam's SUV made much more sense than taking the Impala. So for now he was content to watch some flaky looking purple kid-like cartoon beat the crap out of another flaky looking blue kid-like cartoon. Whatever happened to Tom and Jerry?

Braden eventually fell asleep and Katie reached over and grabbed his video game before it slipped to the floor.

"Can I play with it Uncle Dean?" she asked quietly.

"Sure ya can," Dean said smiling.

The peace continued for many miles until Katie began to get frustrated with the game and Braden woke up and wanted his game back.

"Give it back Katie," Braden moaned.

"I finally got to level three, I have to finish," Katie shot back.

"Dad tell her to give it back," Braden said.

"Braden let her finish you'll survive for a few minutes," Dean said.

Having won the battle Katie took a moment from the game to stick her tongue out at her cousin.

"Aunt Carrie she stuck her tongue out at me," Braden complained.

"I saw that and now neither one of you gets to play the game," Carrie said spinning around in her seat and grabbing the game from her daughter. "It can just stay up here for a while." 

"How about some lunch? I think we can all use a break," Sam suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Dean agreed.

They found a diner not unlike the many that the Winchester brothers had spent so much time in during their hunting days. As the men walked towards the door images from their past flooded their minds.

"We'll be in, in a second," Dean told the group as he grabbed Braden's arm holding him back.

When they were alone Dean turned to his son and looked him in the face, "what's up dude; why all the whining and complaining?"

"It was my game and I wanted it back. She needed to give it back," Braden explained avoiding eye contact with his father.

"Dude since when have you been so selfish? You can't play when you're sleeping and she would have given it back."

"But its mine."

"We know it's yours and she wasn't going to keep it she was just borrowing it for a little while."

"She didn't even ask," Braden continued his minor fit.

"You were asleep and she did ask me. Let me give you some advice young man; snap out of your tantrum and fly right or it will be a long ride the rest of the way."

Braden only grunted and turned away from his father.

Father and son made their way to the waiting table and plopped down for lunch.

The adults talked while the kids stared at each other daring the other one to make a move. Katie and Braden got along very well and were more like siblings than cousins and that brought about an occasional battle. Neither one would ever hurt the other there were times when they each took satisfaction in seeing the other one in trouble.

Braden moved his legs under the table barely grazing his cousin's leg, but it was enough for her to make her move.

"Daddy, Braden kicked me," Katie shrieked.

"I didn't I barely touched her," Braden pleaded his case.

Dean rolled his eyes and stood up and reached down and picked up his son and placed him in the seat he had just vacated. "Now is everybody happy?" Dean asked.

Katie just stuck her tongue out again.

"Dad did you see that?" Braden asked.

"I did and it won't happen again will it young lady?" Carrie said sternly.

Katie put her head down and shook her head no while Braden allowed a small smile to spread across his face.

After lunch the crew loaded up again and Carrie sat between the feuding cousins while Dean kept the video game up front with him. Katie pretty much had her daddy wrapped around her finger but Carrie didn't fall for the cute smiles and eye lash batting like Sam did.

Sam put the vehicle in drive and they finished up their trip in near silence.

They arrived at the lakeside cabin and unloaded the vehicle and managed to unpack and settle in before it was time for dinner. The kids headed outside to check out their backyard for the week.

"Stay close guys," Sam yelled after them.

"So what is up with them?" Dean asked his brother and sister-in-law.

"Who knows- just kids being kids. Kids stuck in the car together – don't try and figure them out its just wasted energy," Carrie said. "I'm going to make a run to the grocery store we passed on the way and pick up some food for the week. I'll grab some take out on the way back. Keep an eye on the kids and make sure they don't disappear."

Sam and Dean finished making the cabin their own and collapsed on the couch.

"I can't believe we finally made it to the vacation week," Sam commented.

"I know this summer exhausted me. Braden is growing up so fast and I'm just not keeping up with him. This is just so hard I don't know what I'm doing half the time; I think I'm teaching him but in the end I think he's teaching me," Dean said.

"That's all kids – I don't know how Dad did it on his own with two of us on the road and hunting evil to boot. The longer I'm an adult the more I realize I was so unfair towards him," Sam lamented. "I can barely keep up with my suburban lifestyle with one child and a wife."

Dean nodded in agreement. "The old man deserved far more credit than we ever gave him. But I think that's just the way it is you know you don't understand what your parents went through until you become one yourself. I just wish he was here with us I would have loved for him to enjoy just being grandpa for the fun times – he deserved that much."

"Yeah, he did," Sam said getting a bit misty. "We better check on those kids."

They both headed to the door when Sam's cell phone began playing Hell's Bell's. "I think Braden changed my ring tone again. It's my secretary I better see what's up."

"I'll go check on the rug rats," Dean said as he continued out the door.

Dean looked out front near the water and didn't see either child so he walked around towards the back and again no kids. He saw a woman walking down the dirt road towards him and managed to catch her attention.

"I don't suppose you have seen two kids; a boy and a girl both 9 have you?" Dean proud that he had remembered Katie had just celebrated her birthday last month.

"Yeah they headed into the woods about 5 minutes ago,"she said pointing to a clearing near the cabin.

Dean thanked her and listened for voices and looked for signs of their path. It didn't take long before he heard the squabbling.

"Give her back Braden," Katie demanded.

Dean picked up the pace and closed the distance quickly.

"I mean it Braden; give her back."

Dean was able to see that his son was holding Katie's doll Esmeralda over his head and out of her reach.

"You can't make me," Braden teased.

"No but I can," Dean said sternly. "Give Katie her doll back right now and apologize."

Braden handed over the doll and mumbled a quick apology to his now jovial cousin.

"Go back to the cabin and have a seat at the table and do not move until I come back," Dean instructed his son.

Braden turned and kicked at a dirt clod and slowly made his way back down the path.

Dean turned to his niece who was cradling Esmeralda. "He didn't hurt her did he?"

"No I think she just got scared; she'll be okay," Katie assured her uncle.

"Let's head back to the cabin your mother should be back soon with some dinner," Dean said as he picked Katie up and put her on his shoulders much to her delight.

"Uncle Dean how come boys have to be so mean?" She asked as she bounced along.

"I'm not really sure why sweetie; I think it's in our DNA."

"You're what?"

"Basically we just are sometimes, but you know Braden really loves you."

"I know he does."

Dean set Katie down and opened the front door to speak with his son. Braden had his head down on the table and Sam sitting across from him was mirroring him with his head down as well.

"He's despondent Dean – I think we need to tickle him or something," Sam suggested.

"Start talking kid," Dean said as Katie hung out in the doorway.

"She threw a dirt clod at me so I took her doll; see where she hit me," Braden said pointing to a dusty spot on his shirt. "I didn't want to throw dirt back at her since she's a girl she might freak out if she got dirty."

"Would not," Katie bellowed from the doorway.

"Maybe not but you've seen Braden's fast ball so it's probably a good thing he didn't wing a dirt clod your direction," Sam said. "Did you throw dirt at him?"

Katie just twirled the ends of her long hair and contemplated her response.

"Well I think that pretty much answers my question," Sam said as Katie did her best to give her dad the pouty sad face. "Oh that's not going to work young lady, apologize to Braden and then go have a seat on your bed."

"Sorry," Katie whispered as she headed to her new bedroom.

"I think you know where you need to go too son," Dean said.

Braden just wrinkled up his nose.

"Pick the bedroom or the corner; I don't care which."

"For how long?" The boy asked.

"I think 15 minutes ought to do it," Dean answered.

Braden glowered but got up and retreated to the bedroom he was going to be sharing with his father.

Carrie returned and the boys explained why the children had been banished.

"I'm glad you managed to punish her." She told Sam. "You are such a softy when it comes to disciplining her."

The next few days were spent enjoying the outdoors; the Winchesters swam, fished, boated, hiked and just plain relaxed. Finally one night the adults decided they needed an evening to themselves.

"I found a bunch of babysitters on this board at the laundry mat and I think it would be a good idea for the adults to have dinner alone tonight. I called the referral number and they gave me 3 names. There was only one available tonight and her name is Alyssa and she is 15 and has been babysitting since she was 12. Her mother will drop her off here at 6:30," Carrie explained.

"I don't want a babysitter- they're for babies." Braden complained.

"Well they would come arrest us if we left you alone so you are getting a babysitter. I'm sure you'll find something on TV plus we brought some games from home. I'm sure she'll take you down to the lake- you can swim until 7:30." Dean told his son.

Alyssa was all smiles when her mother dropped her off at 6:20. She met the parents and then took the kids down to the lake where she hoped they would wear themselves out. She hadn't really wanted to take this job but she desperately needed the money for new school clothes.

"How old are you guys anyway?" She asked.

"I'll be 10 in a couple of weeks and Katie just turned 9. We are more than capable of taking care of ourselves," Braden explained.

"Oh well not in the eyes of the law or your parents, sorry," Alyssa answered.

Braden was not too fond of this girl; it seemed she just couldn't be bothered with anything hands on. As he and Katie frolicked in the water he made sure to splash some water her way.

"Hey Brandon quit it before I tell your father," she screeched.

"My name is Braden; B-R-A-D-E-N and my father isn't here is he because if he was you wouldn't be." Braden shot back.

Alyssa just went back to yakking on her cell phone.

At 7:30 the beach closed and the small group went back to the cabin.

"I'm hungry," Katie said. "There's stuff in the fridge." She hinted when the teenager gave her a blank look.

"Come on Katie lets get changed; I'm sure Chef Boy R Dee can whip us up something," Braden said leading his cousin to her room.

When the cousins were dry and changed they stood there and watched the babysitter continue to talk on her phone while she just stared at refrigerator as if it would spit out a fully cooked meal if she looked at it long enough.

"You have to actually reach in there and do something," Braden advised.

Alyssa just shot Braden a dirty look.

"Never mind I doubt we would want anything you touched anyway. I'll make us some sandwiches Katie." Braden said.

After eating and flipping through all the channels twice the kids were getting bored. Alyssa had yet to put her phone down so while she was chatting away the wee Winchesters hatched up a plan to make the evening more interesting.

When Alyssa finally hung up the phone Katie and Braden were ready to put their plan in action.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Katie asked innocently enough.

"No of course not."

"They do exist you know." Braden chimed in.

"They do not."

"Sure they do our dads hunt them and I've seen ghost before, bunches of them," Braden said.

"You're just a little liar – people don't hunt ghosts and you have never seen any."

"I'm not lying; look if I was lying then why would we have this?" Braden asked as he put the EMF detector in Alyssa's face. He had found it in the bottom of Dean's bag and knew exactly what it was for from his previous experiences.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It finds ghosts," Katie said.

"It's an Electromagnetic Field Detector – it measures readings in the area and relates any changes; when ghosts are around the magnetic field changes; a compass will change too," Braden went on.

"You know when your hair stands up; you know when your neck feels funny?" Katie asked.

Alyssa just looked at the little girl.

"You know when you feel like your being watched but nobody's there?" Braden continued. "That's them; they're everywhere."

"Stop it guys this isn't funny," Alyssa requested.

"Braden look at the meter," Katie pointed to the table where Braden had laid it down.

"How are you making it move? You must have done something to it; it must have a wind up knob or something," Alyssa said becoming alarmed.

"Pick it up and look there are no wind-up things there's a ghost in the area," Braden said as his head snapped around the room.

Katie got up and nervously walked over to her cousin.

"This isn't funny guys you need to stop it. I'll call your parents I swear I will and you will be in so much trouble," Alyssa stammered.

"Did you do something?" Katie asked Braden.

"What could I do? The EMF works on its own there's nothing I can do," Braden explained.

The air was charged and Alyssa was about to scream while Braden and Katie sat stiffly on the couch.

"That's it I'm calling your parents," Alyssa said fumbling with her phone.

The intensity was building and Alyssa was getting nowhere with her cell as her thumbs wouldn't obey. The Winchesters were wondering what they had unleashed as the EMF meter was lit up like a video game. Just as the room had felt it was going to explode Katie looked and shouted, "Grandpa."

"Wait a minute you can see him too?" Braden asked.

"Sure I can."

"How come you never said anything?"

"Because everybody would think I'm nuts."

"Hmmm, good point," Braden agreed as he remembered his dad's reaction when he had told Dean about seeing John.

"What are you talking about?" Alyssa said in a very shaky voice.

"You're in trouble now; our grandpa is here and he won't be happy with you," Katie spouted off.

"Umm, Katie he isn't looking too happy but I think we're in trouble," Braden said. "Can you hear him; cause I can hear him and he definitely isn't happy."

"I hear him too; but our dad's can't hear him so we'll be fine," Katie said happily.

When John spoke to his grandchildren they just seemed to hear him whether or not he was speaking out loud wasn't clear.

Alyssa was on the verge of passing out. The Winchester kids were not sure what to do. John wasn't pleased with his grandchildren's behavior but couldn't resist dropping in to visit them. He generally gazed from afar but there were times his heart was tugged right into contact with them. They were both receptive to him and allowed themselves to see and hear him. John feared that before much longer they would grow up just a bit too much and leave that innocence and purity behind that would lock him out of their world. So John was taking advantage of the moment at hand. He had to smile at the creative way the two were seeking revenge on the inattentive babysitter; he certainly saw his sons in these two youngsters.

Alyssa had finally manipulated the phone well enough to dial Carries number and was busy babbling about the kids scaring her and an EMT meter and pretending their dead grandpa was in the room. She finally finished the conversation and glanced over to see both Braden and Katie looking at her.

"Your parents are on their way and they are not happy with you. I'm waiting outside on the porch," she said as she stomped off.

"Well then; guess she can't take a joke," Braden said.

"Now guys that was no joke at all and you know it; you scared that poor girl half to death. You had no right to do that even if she deserved it," John explained.

Braden hung his head and said, "Yes sir." Katie just scooted closer to her cousin and hid her face.

"I think you'll do what's right when the time comes."

The kids nodded that they would.

"I don't know if it is for the best if you talk about seeing me," John said.

"But they know about ghosts and stuff so why can't we tell?" Braden asked.

"Because it is kind of a touchy subject and I don't want Sam and Dean to feel weird about it."

"But don't you think they would want to know?" Braden asked.

"What did your father say the last couple of times you spoke of me?" John asked his grandson.

"He was uncomfortable," Braden admitted.

"I'll let you two decide. I just, I just want you two to stick together no matter what life throws at you. It is very important for Winchesters to stick together," John said with a wink.

"I wish I could hug you Grandpa," Katie said reaching out to the apparition.

"Me too baby, me too. When your daddy hugs you just think that I am hugging you too," John said trying not to tear up.

Outside they could hear a car pull up and doors slam along with a near hysterical girl jabbering at 100 miles an hour.

"It sounds like its show time guys; be brave and take your medicine," John told his precious grandchildren as he just faded away.

"What does that mean?" Katie asked.

"It means we messed up and we should take our punishments without complaining." Braden explained.

"Oh, are we in big trouble?" Katie asked.

The door flew open revealing two very upset fathers. "I think so," Braden said.

"I want to know right now what went on here tonight!" Dean demanded.

"She just overreacted Dad, I swear," Braden said.

"Explain yourselves," Sam said as he folded his arms and glared at his daughter.

"Where's Mommy?" Katie asked.

"Taking Alyssa home and let me tell you that you do not want her to deal with you so start talking," Sam said.

Braden looked over at his nervous cousin and stepped up to explain their antics. He told them that it was only for fun and it just got out of hand. Braden debated about discussing John but didn't want to betray Katie's secret.

"Go to the bedroom and wait for me." A clearly upset Sam told his daughter.

Katie head hung low shuffled off to wait for her punishment.

"Carrie told me to be tough on her, but I have to admit Dean I don't know if I can do it. I just melt when I look into her eyes," Sam said.

"Yep she has her father's puppy dog eyes, got you out of a lot of punishments," Dean commented. "Be tough or you'll be the one in trouble next," he encouraged.

Sam turned and headed to the bedroom to deal with his daughter.

Dean turned and glared at his son. "Now what should I do with you?"

Braden just shrugged while Dean was busy trying to imagine what John would do.

"Go get ready for bed and do it quickly." Dean ordered.

After a few minutes of quiet contemplation on the couch he was no closer to a decision when he heard Katie cry in the other bedroom. He knew what had happened and knew how difficult it had been for Sam. Katie was a really sweet girl and the apple of her fathers eye so for Sam to discipline her was really something. He also knew Carrie had been adamant about it saying that Katie was beginning to spread her wings a bit too far and they needed to be slowed down some. It was certainly true that both of the kids were quickly heading in their fathers footsteps of daring escapades. How would he ever survive until Braden was out of the house?

"I'm ready Dad," Braden said from the doorway.

"Washed and brushed?" Dean asked his pajama clad youngster.

"Yeah."

"So what should I do?" Dean asked as they both sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry, but she was a bitch. She didn't want to do anything but talk on her phone; she didn't even want to make us anything to eat," Braden said in a rush.

"Whoa, watch your mouth young man. I will not tolerate that language."

"Sorry; I know that Kate already. . .you know. So I guess…" Braden drifted off.

"Well here are my options; I could ground you for tomorrow no swimming or any other fun stuff or I could beat your butt and call it even. Do you have a preference?"

Braden was quiet for a moment but finally told his father he opted for the second choice. Dean reached over and pulled his son close as he did he felt Braden's body become rigid.

"There is one other option but it has to remain our secret."

"What?" Braden asked cautiously.

"I mean it Braden between the two of us only."

Braden nodded wanting to hear what was behind door number 3.

"I could give you a free pass this time and we never speak of it again."

Braden smiled and chose number 3.

"If I were you I would wipe that smile off my face before I change my mind," Dean said as he pulled off his boots.

"Yes sir." Braden sang as he lost the smile but it was gone only for a moment before it involuntarily returned.

"I'm not kidding," Dean said as he began to lose the battle and a smile began to creep its way to his lips.

Later that night as Carrie lay next to Sam she told him quietly that he did the right thing.

"She is getting a bit uppity Sam and we need her to know that we are in charge. Did you know last week that she yelled at me to be quiet? I know that she is 9 now but these kids are growing up too fast. They are teenagers at 9 and 10; soon they will be walking out of the womb and driving to Kindergarten. We just need her to know that we mean business." Carrie finished as she snuggled closer to Sam.

"I know and you're right but it's just hard for me." Sam said.

The next morning Carrie went down to play cards with some women she had met earlier in the week while Sam made some phone calls. Dean took the kids outside to play for a while to give Sam some quiet time. Katie was giving both her parents the cold shoulder and was sticking to Braden like glue.

Dean squatted down and looked his niece in the eye. "Can you give me a few minutes to talk with Braden? When I'm done we'll go for a walk on the trail through the woods."

"Kay," Katie said as she skipped over to the waters edge and began tossing rocks in.

Braden looked at his dad with big sad brown eyes not sure what was coming.

"Have a seat here next to me," Dean said patting the ground next to him. "Relax son I just want to talk with you. Last night Alyssa kept going on about you two seeing your grandfather, did you tell her he was in the room?"

"Yes sir."

"Did Katie see him too?"

Braden remained quiet not knowing what to say. He wanted his dad to believe him but he didn't want to let Katie's secret out. "I guess you would have to ask her, but I did see him Dad I really did."

"Can you hear him?"

"Sometimes, Dad he wants you to see him too but you can't; maybe because it's because you don't think you can. You have to believe you can; I guess it's because I never thought about it and then one day he was just there. He misses you and Sam."

Dean sat there not sure what to make of what he was being told.

"Do you believe me Dad?" Braden asked.

"Yeah, yeah I do. Now let's hit the trail," Dean said helping his son up off the ground.

The kids hit the trail with bubbly enthusiasm of youth laughing and skipping their way deeper into the woods. Dean fell a bit behind as he stopped from time to time to enjoy the sights and smells of the woods that surrounded him. He continued to inhale the scent of pine and listen to the quiet. He then realized it was too quiet and he no longer heard the kids.

"Braden…Katie," Dean called out. "Hey guys can you hear me?"

He was met with only silence. "Hey kids! Braden John," Dean yelled as he began to jog down the trail.

They wouldn't leave the trail Dean thought to himself, would they? "Braden John, Katelyn Michelle you answer me right now," Dean yelled out.

He again was met with nothing. His heart was racing as his mind began to think of the unthinkable.


	6. Into the Woods We Will Go Part II

A/N I want to thank you all for reading my story and a big thanks to all the reviews, they are very much appreciated!

Continued part II of III

"Look at this Braden," Katie said showing her cousin a leaf.

"Look at this Katie," Braden said running up to her with a Preying Mantis in his hand.

"Gross," she shrieked and began to run further down the trail with Braden chasing her.

Braden was wearing a big smile as he jogged after his cousin holding the insect that was along for the ride. He lost sight of Katie as she went around a bend. Braden began to slow down when he heard Katie scream. Braden threw the bug into the brush and picked up his speed. He rounded the curve and saw Katie on the ground looking at something that caused her distress. As Braden got closer he saw what had caused Katie to scream. Within a few feet of his prone cousin protruding from the earth was a human skull.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is," Katie said close to tears.

"Sorry but it is just what it looks like. Come one we need to find my dad," Braden said helping Katie up.

"I banged my knee," Katie said pointing to the scrape that was oozing just a bit of blood.

"Can you walk okay?" Braden asked.

"I think so; Braden please don't leave me," Katie asked her cousin.

Braden looked at her with compassion in his eyes and quietly said, "never."

Braden took Katie's hand and helped her limp down the path as they both called out to Dean.

"Why doesn't he answer us?" Katie wanted to know as they had been calling and calling out.

"I don't know; we can't have been that far ahead and we stayed on the trail," Braden answered.

"Katie – Braden where are you?" Dean continued to call out.

"Dad – Uncle Dean." The kids yelled.

Katie was beginning to get upset and Braden's frustration at their situation was showing through.

"Where is he?" Braden said out loud.

"Where are they?" Dean asked with irritation and aggravation coming out.

A strange unsettling feeling was coming over both parties; like they were being watched.

"I'm scared Braden," Katie said.

"Don't be I'm here and we'll find my dad; it'll be okay." Braden soothed.

Each turn brought no sign of Dean and each turn brought no sign of the kids. Both Braden and Katie felt as though something was coming up behind them and was going to overtake them shortly but neither admitted it to the other.

"We have to find your dad," Katie said.

Braden didn't know what to do so they just continued to follow the path and call out for Dean. They came around a large tree and there in front of them was not Dean but John who was waving frantically for them to follow him. Braden looked to his cousin who nodded and they pursued the spirit of their grandfather. John cut through the trees looking back frequently to ensure that his grandchildren were still in sight. Braden clutched Katie's hand tightly as they raced after the image in front of them. The youngster only hoped that what they were following was truly their grandfather. They saw a patch of sunshine up ahead and as they hit that spot John was gone and who they saw standing there was Dean.

"Daddy," Braden yelled out hauling Katie behind him.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Dean asked as he hugged both the kids at the same time. "What happened Katie?"

"I was running and I tripped and scraped my knee and then we couldn't find you,"she said quickly.

"Whoa slow down sweetie," Dean looked to Braden for more details.

Braden gave Dean a step by step explanation of what they encountered and how they couldn't find him and that John came to the rescue.

Dean blew out a mouthful of air and bent down to pick up his niece. He was deep in thought as the small group made their way back to the cabin.

Before they went inside Dean set Katie on the top step of the porch.

"I want to ask you a question and I really need you to tell me the truth," Dean said to his niece who nodded back at him. "Can you see Grandpa John?"

Katie hesitated and Dean had already had is answer before Katie confirmed his assumption.

"Yeah I can Uncle Dean; I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," Katie said quietly.

"Don't be sorry just know it is a very special thing to have," Dean said smiling.

The group trooped inside to find Sam who was working on his lap top at the table.

"What happened pumpkin?" Sam asked as he shoved the computer aside.

"I was running and I fell," Katie explained.

"Oh my well lets get you cleaned up then," Sam said.

Dean followed Sam and said, "We've got bigger problems than that Sam."

With Katie fixed up and the kids enjoying popsicles on the front porch Dean told Sam what he had learned from the kids including the revelation that Katie can also see John.

"I thought as much. One day she acted like she was trying to hide something after I heard talking while she was alone in her room," Sam said.

"She doesn't want you to think she's crazy," Dean said.

"Not me; I'll understand, but Carrie I can't make promises for," Sam said running his hand through his hair.

"Well what do we do about the skull in the woods?" Dean asked.

"We only have a couple of more days here," Sam reminded him.

"We can extend our stay a few days. We could research and see what the history is around here. I had the creepiest feeling while I was out there and not being able to find the kids was just wrong. If it wasn't for Dad; which is really weirding me out saying that; but if not for him I may not have found them. Something was keeping us apart and I think we need to find out what."

Sam just nodded and walked back to his computer closing out his program and moving on to local history.

"Way back in the '60's there was a group that owned all this land. They fenced it in and allowed nobody who wasn't a member inside the perimeter. Some thought it was a cult others thought it was only a commune but nobody knew for sure as they were completely independent," Sam explained.

"Then one day what?" Dean wondered.

"Then one day a family who was sure their teenage daughter was in there managed to get over the fence and found a few hundred dead bodies decaying in the summer sun," Sam finished pushing himself back from the table.

"Delightful. So you think that for some reason now they are reaching out?" Dean asked.

"Who knows what happened. That is where you come in," Sam said.

"I still do have it now don't I?" Dean smiled. Speaking of his interviewing skills that were still as sharp as ever.

Later that day with Braden in tow Dean hit the town library and headed for the oldest librarian he could find.

"Braden let me know if you see Grandpa anywhere in case he is trying to lead us in any certain direction," Dean told his son.

"Okay I will," Braden said as he glanced around the room.

Dean turned on the charisma and had quite the discussion with Mrs. Lorenzo about the town past. He continually looked over towards his son who was flipping through a magazine and making strange faces. When he was finished he made his way back to the 9 year old wondering what was causing his odd reactions.

"What do you have?" Dean asked.

"A story about what happened here," Braden said handing his father the magazine.

It was a national magazine that highlighted different areas of the country and it did indeed have a lengthy write-up about the local town. The speculation was that the area in question was home to a cult in which every member committed suicide. That was what the librarian had thought as well.

"How did you find this?" Dean asked hoping that John hadn't made an appearance and caused the magazine to float through the air.

"I just saw the towns name on the front cover. Maybe we should contact the author; it said that his sister was in the cult," Braden said.

"Good idea, but first we have someone local we can speak with first. He was a young teenager at the time but still lives in the area. Let's go see what he remembers."

While the two Winchester's were off fact finding Carrie came home and quickly discovered Katie's injury and found out what had happened while she was gone including the fact that her dead father-in-law could be seen by her daughter.

"I'm sorry Sam but there is no way in hell that you are doing any kind of ghost hunting. I'm all for helping people and all that but not here and not now. Our daughter is seeing ghosts for Gods sake doesn't that alarm you?" she stated.

"Yeah, but I truly believe he is a comfort to her and he did help the two of them out of the woods," Sam explained.

"Look baby I love you and I knew you had a weird past but I can't deal with any of this. We are leaving in two days and nobody is searching for anything supernatural. I'm going for a walk."

Carrie left the cabin and headed down the road to the trail that Dean had taken with the kids earlier. "Ghosts, that's just crazy nothing is going on here." She mumbled to herself. Carrie stepped into the forest enjoying the respite from the searing Midwestern summer sun. She walked briefly and found a spot to sit and try to come to terms with what she had learned from her husband.

It took Carrie a moment to gather herself as she must have dozed off. The sun was still filtering through the trees but she could tell darkness was on its way. She stood up and dusted herself off and headed back down the trail. She hadn't gotten very far when she felt the urge to look over her shoulder. She glanced back and saw nothing; but the urge didn't go away. She began to walk faster but she didn't seem to make any progress towards getting out of the woods. She told herself it must be a dream and she need only to wake up to get out of this horror. But she could only continue on her path to nowhere with the feeling of someone behind her. Time continued the sun sank deeper and yet she was still unable to find her way out. She was very close to tears when she caught a shadow up ahead. Instead of feeling terrified like she thought she would she felt an ally and instead of bearing to the right she followed the shadow and went to the left. It wasn't long before she could hear Sam calling out to her and she was able to finally see the end of her seemingly endless journey.

"Oh my God baby I am so glad to see you; I couldn't find my way out and someone was following me," Carrie said in a rush.

"How did you get out?" Sam asked.

But before Carrie could answer Katie stepped and said softly, "Grandpa."

"What? No honey it wasn't Grandpa it was . . ." Carrie suddenly stopped remembering the shadow that had seemed to guide her. Perhaps it was John she had no other explanation right now.

As Sam was comforting his wife Dean and Braden pulled up.

After hearing of Carrie's exciting time Dean went on about what he learned. The kids were at the lake with one of the women Carrie had played cards with so they couldn't hear all the speculation.

"So once I got Braden out of earshot this guy told me all he knew. He was a teenager back then and his cousin was actually in the cult or commune or whatever you want to call it. Apparently this guy Dan's cousin Lyle had been having trouble at home and with the law so he escaped into the adult version of summer camp.

"But?" Sam interjected.

"But as we all know you can't escape things that easily. So Lyle was gone for a few months and then one day he pops back into town. He tells Dan that he had seen something really wrong and was in fear for his life; so he got out of there.

"But the other people didn't know this happened?" Carrie questioned.

"I guess not," Sam said.

"Yeah a few days after his reappearance Lyle vanished without a trace and still hasn't been heard from since. Dan said that Lyle told him he wasn't sure if what he had seen was real but he didn't feel safe anymore. Then Dan said he just kept repeating 'I remember now' but could never figure out what it meant. So I have no doubt there are a bunch of angry spirits out there in the woods and Katie just happened to find one of them."

"And the horrible feeling of someone watching is probably is the perpetrator of the possible heinous act?" Carrie asked as she shuddered recalling her desperate feeling from earlier.

"Probably so," Dean said.

"Well we need to pack these kids up and get out of here," Carrie said as she stood up.

"Honey we can't leave; we have take care of this," Sam explained.

"Oh I don't think so we need to leave; I'll start packing."

"Carrie you need to listen; people can get hurt if we don't help. Several people have already gone missing over the years and this thing reached out for the kids and you," Sam continued.

"Exactly; all the more reason to get the hell out of here," she yelled.

"Sometimes leaving doesn't do the trick," Dean answered. "Besides I know neither Sam nor I can leave knowing what we know."

"Fine then I will rent a car and take the kids with me," she stated.

The brothers just stood quietly and very uneasily. Until Carrie demanded to know what their look meant.

"Honey we need the kids; Katie started this whole thing by finding the skull and since both of them can see our dad it's important that they be a part of this," Sam explained as gently as he could.

"No Sam, hell no! Those kids are not staying here. How can either of you think that it is in any way okay for them to be here," Carrie yelled.

As Carrie finished Katie threw the door open and said that Braden had stepped into the woods and hadn't come out.

"Damn it Braden," Dean said as he bounded down the stairs and towards the woods.

Sam and Dean ran towards the path. "Where did he go in Katie?" Dean asked.

Katie who had been held back by her mother broke free and ran towards her uncle.

"Over there," she pointed.

Dean wasted no time in plowing into the forest. He pushed branches out of his way as he called out to his son. He couldn't believe Braden stepped right back into the nightmare he had left behind only earlier that day. Dean's heart rate was about to top way too high and the vein in his forehead was beginning to pulsate in time with his heartbeat when he looked up to see his son standing a few feet ahead looking into the sky.

"And what the hell do you think your doing?" Dean demanded. "Let's go."

Dean grabbed his son and made his way out of the forest relieved that he was able to find his way without any problems. He came out to see Sam waiting with Katie in his arms and Carrie a ways back her arms hugging her chest. As soon as she saw Braden was alright she ran to the cabin and slammed the door.

"Why did you go back in there son?" Dean wanted to know.

"Somebody was talking to me and he said I could hear him better if I went into the woods," Braden said in a shaky voice.

"Dude come on use some common sense. That is called luring you in and when that happens you don't come out. You never ever do that again do you understand?"

Braden nodded.

"What did he say?" Sam asked clutching Katie even tighter.

"He said he wrote down lots of answers in a notebook."

"Where is the notebook?" Dean asked.

"At his old house."

"What was his name?" Sam asked.

"Kyle or Lyle, he said he really tried but couldn't get away. He saw something but he couldn't remember," Braden said.

"I bet it is our Lyle; Dan's cousin," Dean said.

"It would have to be. First stop tomorrow is to visit Dan again," Sam said.

"He said something else right before you came," Braden said.

"What son; what did he say?"

"I remember now," Braden told them.

The next morning Carrie slammed the trunk to the rental car and glared at her husband. She told Katie to get in and turned to Dean. "Are you sure you don't want me to take Braden? You have to know that Allison wouldn't approve of this."

Dean turned his head away from his sister-in-law and Sam cringed at his wife's comment.

"He'll be fine; I'll make sure of it," Dean promised.

"He better be Dean," Carrie snapped.

When Carrie opened the car door they could hear Katie's demands to stay with her daddy.

The car departed amongst Katie's demands leaving the brothers unsure of their feelings. Braden just stood there and reached out for his father's hand. Dean looked down at his son and smiled.

"She's only a Winchester in name so she doesn't understand how important this is," Dean said to both Sam and Braden speaking of Carrie.

"Let's get our game plan and wrap this up so I can get home to reconcile with my wife," Sam said as he climbed the porch stairs.

The trio went to speak with Dan to see what they could find out about Lyle's mysterious journal.

"So what are you fella's bounty hunters for ghosts or something?" Dan asked later that day.

"Sort of; we like to get to the bottom of mysteries," Sam said.

"How do you get into that line of work?"

"Our dad got us into it – taught us everything we know," Dean added.

"And now you're teaching the next generation?" Dan asked as he nodded towards Braden.

This statement caused Dean to stop dead in his tracks as he realized that was exactly what he was doing. The last thing he ever wanted but here they were father and son hunting the supernatural. An involuntary shudder went through Dean.

"Yep saving people, hunting things, the family business," Braden said.

This caused both Sam and Dean to nearly give themselves whiplash as they quickly turned towards Braden.

"Where did hear that?" Dean demanded to know.

Braden just shrugged. "I don't know it just seems logical."

"I suppose so but listen to me young man we will not be making this routine. We will figure this out and life will return to normal," Dean said hoping that the words would ring true.

"So where would Lyle hide a journal of any kind?" Sam asked.

"He didn't give me anything, but he often stashed stuff up in their attic," Dan explained.

"Do you think you could show us?" Sam asked.

"Hell help yourself the family hasn't lived there in years. The place has been vacant ever since and I can bet you top dollar the attic was never cleaned out."

"Please try and remember what Lyle said to you when you last saw him; it's really important," Dean said.

"He kept saying if only he could remember. One night he thought he saw something, something bad but thought he was dreaming or sleepwalking. He was so scared he just came home. He told me he was going write it down once he fully remembered and then go to the police station. He wanted me to go with him," Dan explained.

"Except you never saw him again," Dean concluded.

"Yep – his last words were; I remember now," Dan said.

The boys got the address and directions and made their way several blocks away. They came up to a dilapidated 2 story house. It was quite obvious that it had been home to only local wildlife for the last decade or so. Both the men looked up at the attic in disgust as they were already sweating and hated to think of how hot it would be up there.

"Well let's give it a go," Dean said. "Braden you sit right here and don't move."

"Why can't I help Dad? I'm good at finding things," Braden whined.

"Because we have no idea what we might find in there and because I'm the dad and I said so," Dean answered using one of John's favorite lines.

Braden reluctantly sat on the front step as directed but was far from happy about the order handed down by his father. He held his head in his hands and watched a group of ants scurry around.

Sam and Dean were knee high in a pile of junk up in the attic. The sweat was pouring from their faces and they were not finding what they were looking for.

"It could be anywhere," Sam said.

"Yeah or nowhere; what if it isn't even here?" Dean said.

"How much longer do you want to look?" Sam asked.

"We have to find it; it's our only real lead. We need the answers in that book," Dean stated wiping his forehead with his arm.

"We should check on Braden we've been up here for over an hour and I'm dying of thirst," Sam announced.

Dean agreed and the brothers headed downstairs to find Braden and head to the gas station for something cool to drink. The only problem was that the front stairs were empty with no sign of the young Winchester.

The hair on Dean's neck stood up as his heart kicked into overdrive. He began to yell out for his son while Sam ran around to the other side of the house.

Braden had gotten bored quickly and after stomping on the trail of ants he began to walk around the house looking for something to take his mind of the interminable boredom he was experiencing. It wasn't long before he found himself inside the house and checking out each room and finally making his way down to the basement.

Braden welcomed the coolness that met him as he descended the stairs. Each stair seemed to creak louder than the one before. He peered at the floor space that was strewn with boxes and bags and assorted garbage. Braden thought about returning to his post outside but the chillier air made the decision to stay to easy. He began to rummage around picking up old kites, shoes, and ancient magazines. He wandered over to a box that held a large stack of books and began to leaf through them. He saw that most were westerns with a few romance thrown in. He stacked them on the floor next to him as he continued to search through the box. About half way down Braden found a composition notebook much like the one he had for his journal the previous school year. He opened up and saw doodles and notes about girls and friends but as he went further the words got darker.

I know shouldn't keep this journal but I want to leave a record of what I saw. I've never been involved in something so terrifying. I am so scared but I must do what is right.

Dean continued to yell as Sam jogged around the house. He was about to yell out for his nephew when he saw movement through the basement window. He crouched down and saw the top of Braden's head. He ran back to Dean and told him he had located the youngster.

Braden knew he had found the journal and was anxious to get it to his father preferably before it was discovered he was missing. But when he turned to go back up the stairs he was met with the biggest raccoon he had ever seen. The animal stood at the base of the stairs and there was no way the boy could get around it. So he did what any child in that situation would; he cried out for his dad.

"Dad, dad I'm in the basement. Dad there's a monster raccoon in here, come get me," Braden yelled.

As Dean and Sam reentered the house they were met with Braden's cries. They both kicked it up a notch and raced down the stairs to see what had Braden so upset.

"Holy cow that thing is huge," Dean said.

"Thirty-five pounds at least," Sam agreed.

"I can't get out," Braden cried.

"Don't worry bud we'll get you," Dean assured his son as he looked around for something he could use as a weapon.

"There was a golf club next to the kitchen door," Sam said as he departed to retrieve it.

Dean was frustrated at not being able to get to his son but felt it best to wait for the moment. Braden meanwhile began to launch the paperback books at the ring tailed character but it only seemed to irritate the animal.

"Stop it Braden just stay still," Dean commanded.

Sam finally arrived with the golf club and Dean told his son to turn his head so he wouldn't witness the carnage. As Sam raised his weapon the raccoon seemed to sense the urgency of his situation and ran off to the far corner of the basement allowing Braden to hustle up the stairs.

"Now explain to me what you don't understand about the words stay here. What was the last thing I said to you before I left?" Dean asked.

"Cause you said so," Braden answered after he searched his memory.

"That's right so what were you doing?"

"Trying to help, I was hot and bored so I went inside to see how much longer you were going to be and somehow ended up in the basement," Braden explained.

"You are so full of crap young man it's not even funny," Dean replied.

Suddenly Braden knew he had his get out jail free card as he held up the notebook.

"I found it; I'm sure this is what we're looking for," he said as he handed it over to Dean.

Dean flipped through the pages and his son certainly seemed to be on to something.

"I think he did find it. Let's go get some lunch and see what answers we can find. But don't think that you are totally off the hook," Dean said as they trekked back to the vehicle.


	7. Into the Woods We Will Go Part III

Part III of III

In between bites Dean and Sam discussed the notes as Braden tried to be invisible. He knew he had blown it, but hey how much waiting can a 9 year old boy do? His father's expectations had just been too much that day and he failed. Had this been what his dad had to deal with when he was kid?

"This is very telling," Dean said setting his beer down. "It looks like he saw a murder but pushed the memory away."

"Until he remembered and knew his duty was to report it to the police when he suddenly and coincidentally disappeared off the earth," Sam said.

Then both the men seemed to realize that Braden was intently listening to the conversation. Dean felt terrible that he had exposed his son to this but didn't know what else to do; maybe Carrie was right and he should have sent him home with her.

"What's on you mind son?" Dean asked.

"It's what caused his death," Braden said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"He remembered," Braden responded.

As Braden said those two words Dean's eyes fell on the final words of journal; "I remember now." The same words Braden had uttered earlier when he had come out of the woods.

As they drank coffee back at the cabin Sam called home to make sure his wife and daughter arrived safely. Dean took this moment to speak with Braden about his earlier trip into the basement.

"Can you tell me what you did wrong earlier?" Dean asked.

"Not really because I don't think I did anything wrong earlier," Braden countered.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked.

"I mean how long would it have taken for you guys to find the journal if I hadn't? Okay so I moved when I wasn't supposed to but it was for a good reason and it had a good outcome," Braden stated his arms folded.

"First of all back up the attitude son because I won't put up with it; I have to know where you are and that you will do as I say even if you are uncomfortable; this is serious stuff and I can't have you making decisions that can lead to trouble. Now you aren't even 10 years old yet so I suggest you slow down a bit as you are getting too big for your britches," Dean said as Sam came back into the room.

"They got home safely and Carrie wanted me to let you know she picked up Hunter from the Vet's and will keep him until you get home. Katie cried when I talked to her and said she missed me and asked if Carrie and I were getting divorced," Sam said with a sigh.

"It'll be fine brother just give her some time to cool down. You can't expect her to understand what we do; hell we don't even understand it most of the time. But you know as well as I do that we have to do what we do; it's important," Dean told his brother.

Braden just quietly listened as his uncle and father discussed the current situation.

"I think we should talk with that Dan guy again and see what he thinks. Maybe this journal will jog his memory," Dean suggested.

"Then taking the EMF into the woods might be our next event," Sam guessed.

"What about Braden I don't want him in the woods and somehow I'm not sure if I can trust him to stay behind," Dean said as he glared at his son.

Braden gave a small smile and tried to disappear. He could understand why his father didn't trust him but he also didn't want to stop the hunt. "Dad I promise to stay with you and Uncle Sam."

"That's fine but I don't want you with us," Dean answered.

"Then why I am here?" Braden snapped suddenly finding his courage. "If I was just going to be stuck waiting then I should've gone home with Aunt Carrie."

Dean looked shocked with Braden's outburst. "You needed to be here since you seemed sensitive to some things but I am not going to put you in danger."

Braden had gotten up and was heading towards his bedroom as Dean explained the situation. "Yeah how can I be sensitive to anything when you won't let me be near it?" Braden said as he walked into the bedroom.

Before Dean could answer he slammed the door.

Dean jumped up and headed towards the room where his defiant son was. Sam wasn't sure if he should intervene or not as he watched his angry brother make his way across the room. Dean went to turn the knob only to discover it locked. "Open the door right now young man!"

There was no action and Dean repeated his words. Again nothing. "I can break this door down or I can pick the lock and let me tell you if I have to do either you will be in a world of hurt boy."

Finally there was a click and when Dean turned the knob he was able to gain access to the bedroom. Braden had backed up but Dean grabbed him and planted his butt on the bed. Sam had come around to ensure his brother was in control and not going kill the boy. Satisfied that Dean was very angry but not homicidal he returned to the table.

"Don't you ever walk away from me again or lock me out of any room. Do you understand me?" Dean asked sternly.

Braden only looked towards the corner. "I asked you a question Braden," Dean said.

"Yeah I understand," he said quietly.

"You often ask me about Grandpa well you want to know what I called Grandpa?"

"Dad?" Braden said a bit sarcastically.

"Not funny, it is what you will be calling me if you don't shape up. More often than not I referred to him as sir. Now I can demand the same thing if necessary is that what you want?"

"If that's what you want then fine I'll call you sir," Braden said as he folded his arms and looked down at his lap.

"I want to be Dad, just Dad but with a son that doesn't throw around a lot of attitude. You ask Uncle Sam about how Grandpa dealt with attitude I don't think you want that coming down on you."

"You do what you have to…sir," Braden shot back.

Dean got up shut the door and Sam had a pretty good idea that Dean was showing him first hand what John did when the boys gave him attitude.

A few minutes later Dean emerged looking a bit shaken.

"So?" Sam asked.

"So I suck at being a dad. He looked right at me with such defiance but I just caved. I mean Dad would've had made it quite clear that behavior wasn't acceptable but I just couldn't do it. I'm weak Sam and my kid knows it," Dean said.

"You'll know when its right. Dad seemed to know; when I think back about all the crap we gave him he just seemed to know the right time. I mean really we could've spent most of childhood sleeping on our sides and never sitting down if you think about it," Sam commented.

"Yeah we did give him a lot to deal with. Just think of how we would have turned out if not for that Winchester style of discipline," Dean said.

"Remember that the next time Braden gives you any problems," Sam told his brother.

"Yeah – I think I will. Now let's see if we supply a few beers to our friend Dan if he won't come over and let us pick his brain some more."

It didn't take much to entice Dan over to the cabin, just some beer and a grilled steak. Sam started the grill up as Dean sat contemplating what to do with Braden. He couldn't allow his son's attitude to continue to grow but he just couldn't seem to be as strong as…well as strong as John had been. All though years that Dean despised having that damn belt used on him but as the years rolled by he saw what a necessity it was for him. All the trouble he avoided out of fear of that wide Sam Browne belt his dad wore and wasn't afraid to use. And now as his son was becoming so much like himself he was too pathetic to implement what was needed. Oh how he wished John was around and could be a source of advice and encouragement.

The bedroom door opened revealing Braden who appeared to be searching to see if anyone was in the cabin.

"Ya need something bud?" Dean asked his startled son.

"No," Braden said closing the door.

"Wait," Dean said before Braden could completely shut the door.

"Sorry, no sir," Braden said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Come here son I want to talk to you a minute," Dean coaxed.

Braden came but was reluctant. He stood in front of his father looking like he'd rather be doing anything else.

"Sit down," Dean commanded with a bit of an edge in his voice. "I have had a few minutes to think about what happened here the last half hour and I want to make sure we are on the same page. I don't know if you are trying to push me into something or you are just testing the limits but I do have a point that you are about to push me past."

"And what happens then?" He asked snidely.

"Do you really want to find out?"

Braden seemed to contemplate losing some of his bravado in the process. "No sir."

"That sounds like my boy," Dean said. "Let's go see if Uncle Sam needs help with the grill. When we talk with Dan I need you to see if you feel any vibes off of him like he's leaving something out. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir!" Braden enthusiastically responded.

The thrown together dinner went well and Dan was ready to talk as the boys made sure he never went without a beer.

"Just tell us everything you remember." Dean asked.

"It was a long time ago you know and I pretty much covered everything with you guys earlier. I just remember how panicked he was; looking over his shoulder constantly and everything." Dan began.

"Like he was afraid something was going to happen to him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he was pretty paranoid. I thought he was being silly but when he didn't show up the next morning I realized that he must have had good reason. Oh I called my old neighbor because Lana and Lyle were kind of tight and she said he came to see her that day too. She said that he saw a girl get murdered one night; just stumbled on the scene. He didn't recognize the murderer and thought he dreamed the whole thing. He contemplated for a day and then left the compound. He said he didn't think it was real, that he didn't remember it right. Lana calmed him down and talked him through it and it was then he decided to go back to check things out that he was sure of what he remembered."

"It sounds like they got to him and cleaned up their loose ends." Sam said.

"It was only a few days later that family managed to get in only to discover that all of the people that were on the grounds were dead. But they never did find my cousin's body."

"How were they killed?" Braden piped up.

The three men had pretty much forgotten he was even there.

"Well that's a fine question young man. Most of them were poisoned but a few were bludgeoned to death and some were shot," Dan answered.

"How many were unaccounted for?" Dean asked.

"Besides my cousin I know of a few parents who were sure their kids were in the group and their bodies were never found and as far as I know never surfaced again," Dan finished.

They thanked Dan for his help; got a few phone numbers from him and bid him a good night.

Dean gave Braden a kiss on the forehead as he pulled up the blankets glad they seemed to resolve their little tiff. He only hoped it lasted.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" The boy asked.

"More research." Came the answer.

"Boring."

"Yeah, that was always my response too."

Braden was up early and Dean found him skipping rocks into the lake.

"What are you doing out here?" Dean asked.

"Just thinking about what happened in those woods," Braden answered watching his rock bounce along the water.

"And you couldn't do that in the cabin?"

"It's better out here," Braden said as he watched another rock skim across the water.

"Well next time clear it with me," Dean said gently.

"Dad I'm almost 10 why do I still have to ask about everything. I'm big enough to stay by myself."

"That's right you are almost 10 and even when you are actually 10 you will still need my permission for just about everything," Dean explained.

Braden was about to get himself all worked up again when Dean put his hand on his sons shoulder and looked right at him. "Let's not get started; we need to get this hunt over so Sam can get back to his family and we can go home so I can get back to earning a living."

Braden turned away but kept his mouth shut. They were about to head inside to prepare for the upcoming day of phone calls and internet searches when Dean grabbed Braden and swung him up in the air eliciting a big smile and laughs.

"Thank you very much." Sam said as he hung up the phone. "That was Norman Lee, his daughter Jackie was a bonafide member of the commune and had managed a phone call to him and said she wanted to come home. She just said she felt creeped out like something had changed. But by the time her family came to get her it was too late. They never found Jackie's body."

"The police said they took the visible remains but because they were small force and the body count so high they never really went back to search the entire compound. They did do a walk through of the place but there were so many places that were overgrown and difficult to access its possible things went unfound. They tried to get help from the state but with problems in other areas this case was never really revisited."

"Lovely – your tax dollars at work," Dean quipped. "We need to get in there and see what we can find."

"What if we trace down the remains of those who weren't found? Maybe if we can salt and burn their bones that will put everybody to rest," Sam suggested.

"Yeah like that's going to be easy. There has to be a key out in those woods maybe it's the leader but maybe its one of the victims who is lashing out or seeking attention about the whole thing. Let see if the dates we were given are correct we are looking at about the 50 year anniversary. There could be an uprising in the works," Dean said.

"Lyle remembers and wants to be found," Braden said.

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked.

"Grandpa saw him and told me," Braden said calmly.

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"Grandpa or Lyle?" Braden responded.

"Lyle," Dean and Sam said together.

"He was the one Katie tripped over. He was the one that didn't want us to leave; he wants it over."

"Did Grandpa stop him?" Dean asked.

"He just helped us out of the woods. I don't know about anything else," Braden admitted.

Sam anxious to get to the bottom of this case so he could get home to his angry wife took off to the library to see what other details he could find. Dean took the EMF and a string that was tied to a tree at the opening of the woods and walked deep into the woods. He slowly unwound the string as he made his way farther into the forest. The EMF meter had been quiet but was now registering activity; Dean marked the spot and moved on.

Braden was sitting on the porch waiting. Dean had been emphatically clear that he stay in the house or the porch but in no way was he to walk down those stairs. Braden was having a tough time obeying but really wanted to make his dad proud. He wanted to prove that he was responsible enough to stay by himself.

Sam had cross referenced everything he could think of and came up with 8 missing persons that were most likely buried in those woods; victims of a very large mystery that seemed to make less and less sense.

Dean was marking the sights where the EMF meter registered and then tried to mark it on his map. He finally found eights spots and began to follow his string back to the clearing. He wished his dad were there to guide him like he did the kids, but for some reason Dean was unable to feel his father around him. He retraced his steps and seemed to have no trouble finding his way back to the cabin where he was quite relieved to see Braden waiting on the porch.

Sam came out onto the porch when he heard Braden welcoming Dean back. "Did you find all of them?"

"Of course I did," Dean answered. "Tomorrow we dig. I want to give these remains back to their families; I think they will rest when that happens."

"I agree," Sam said.

The next day brought the police with shovels and the Winchester's amazing skills of persuasion leading the cops to the bodies without letting them know how they had been found.

As the day began to close and all eight bodies had been recovered the men thought their mission had been accomplished; until Braden became alert just as the EMF Meter registered yet more activity.

"What's a matter buddy?" Dean asked his voice full of apprehension.

"Grandpa's here," Braden answered.

"Okay, that's good," Dean said beginning to relax.

"But he's not alone," Braden added. "He's holding a little girl's hand."

"What does she look like?" Sam asked.

"She has long blond hair with purple barrettes and blue eyes. She is wearing overalls with butterflies stitched on them," Braden relayed.

"How old is she?" Dean asked.

"Mmmm, maybe Kindergarten age," Braden decided.

Sam let go with a big sigh and looked over to his brother, "back to the drawing board."

The guys had to be out of the cabin that night so they finished packing but instead of heading home as they had planned they went in search of a motel to occupy while they tried to finish the current mystery.

Sam called Carrie and broke the unhappy news while Dean got them a room at the Cedar Motel. Braden watched his uncle pace back in forth outside the window of their room while Dean tossed their bags in the corner and went to wash his face.

Sam finally hung up and made his way into the room.

"Was she mad?" Braden asked.

"Just disappointed that we won't be home soon. She said that Hunter was fine but missed you," he explained hiding the actual emotions that he had received from Carrie.

Dean came out looking a tiny bit refreshed. "How about making up a plan at dinner and then we attack it tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan," Sam agreed.

The next day brought Dean researching at the police station, city hall and the library while Sam was whipping through the virtual highway of the internet. Braden was trying his hardest to not lose his mind to boredom.

Dean finally returned to the motel to see what his brother had come up with. He could see that Braden was barely holding it together. He explained the meager findings that had come his way while watching his son surf the channels going through them so fast there was no way he could register what was even on. He finished up his briefing and grabbed the remote away from Braden.

"You are killing me with this thing; my brain is jumping all over the place. You always wanted to know what my childhood was like; well look around because this was it. I spent most of my days in crappy motel rooms like this one with nowhere to go, nothing to do and nobody to do it with. I stared at the TV; I stared at my brother and went stir crazy so if you had some notion that I lived this awesome adventure you would be very wrong," Dean finished.

Braden just sat there not sure what to feel.

"I'm sorry buddy; I'm tired and hungry and got nowhere today," Dean apologized. "You probably wish you had gone home with Aunt Carrie."

"No Dad I want to be with you no matter what," Braden said with assurance.

Dean smiled at his son remembering his own emotions towards his dad when he was that age. He ruffled Braden's hair and looked to his brother who seemed to have an idea.

"Maybe we're looking at the wrong era; what if she disappeared and died before or after the commune. The two may have nothing to do with each other," Sam suggested at dinner.

"Possibly, but my gut tells me that she is some way involved in this whole mess and she doesn't want to be left behind. The odd thing is there were no references to any kids in Lyle's journal," Dean said.

"I don't know what's going on, but I do know I must've looked at a million pictures of little girls with blond hair and blue eyes between the ages of 5 and 7 today," Sam sighed.

"Maybe somebody that I spoke with today will call us," Dean said with hope.

They got back to the motel room where Dean took his turn surfing the net while Sam played catch with Braden outside hoping some physical activity would help calm everybody's nerves.

"Why was my dad so mad at me?" Braden asked his uncle while they tossed a football back and forth.

"He wasn't mad at you; he's just upset that we can't seem to find the answers we need. You have to understand that a lot of what we do is very mind numbing and can cause a lot of frustration," Sam explained.

"Is that why you don't like to do it anymore?" Braden asked with sincerity.

"Part of it; we have families now and that has to come first."

"So what he said earlier about being stuck in the motel rooms was true?"

"Yes it was," Sam confirmed.

Braden seemed to digest what he was told and he finally threw the ball back to his uncle.

"Grandpa didn't want to leave you alone did he?"

"I guess not," Sam agreed.

"Is that why I'm still here and why you want to get home?"

"It's all pretty confusing and there aren't always right answers; we just do the best we can. It's getting pretty dark, let's see what your dad's up to," Sam said leading Braden back to the room.

"I officially give up for tonight," Dean announced as the other two came into the room. "We'll switch it up tomorrow and hope for the best. Why don't you hop in the shower buddy and I'll see if I can find something on TV that might be boring enough for you to fall asleep to."

Braden nodded and headed to the bathroom. It wasn't long before the shower could be heard.

"So does this bring back creepy memories or what?" Dean asked only half smiling. "I can't believe I'm repeating this scenario with my kid."

"We do what we do because it is the right thing. If we don't solve this nobody will and I know neither you or me or Braden once he understands can let that happen."

"I know but I promised myself after all the heartache we went through that it would end with us," Dean said as he hunted in Braden's bag for something that could be used as pajamas. "We need to get back soon; I have a business to run, Braden has a birthday coming up not to mention school and his soccer coach already called saying he missed the first practice. I don't have time for this and neither do you. We have more important jobs right now."

"I just don't know how Dad did it all," Sam mused.

"Tell me why our kids can see him and we can't. I mean we saw him after he died in that cemetery in Wyoming so why is he so elusive now?" Dean asked. "I could really use his help you know. I guess I have this fear that what if it isn't Dad; what if it's some kind of demon trying to get close to us."

"It's Grandpa, I know it is," Braden said coming through the bathroom door. "He's too nice not to be," the boy said obviously upset.

Dean was silently angry at himself for being overheard. "Why don't you put these clean clothes on," he said handing off some shorts and a t-shirt.

Sam squatted down next to the boy and gave him a kind look. "What your dad is afraid of is that sometimes things aren't as they appear. There are things in the supernatural world that can take advantage of skills we can't comprehend. It happens to everyone, even the most seasoned hunter including our dad. I guess it would just make us feel better if we got to see him too."

"You can; you just have to want to. He thinks that you are afraid to see him but don't be he says he is very proud of both of you, don't be afraid," Braden said as he yawned and climbed into bed.

Dean found something about the life cycle of algae on the nature channel and lay down next to his son as the boy drifted off to sleep.

Braden blinked his eyes in the darkness not completely sure what woke him up. He looked over at his dad who was sound asleep as was his uncle in the other bed. Braden sat up careful not to awaken Dean and instantly identified what had dragged him from his slumber. He looked over at the alarm clock and saw it was only 2:30. He quietly moved the covers and dropped his feet to the floor and silently walked to the lap top that was perched on top of the desk. The screen was glowing showing a very vivid picture of the girl he had seen earlier in the day.

Braden turned the screen so he could see it better and began to read the information.

Missy Carlton age 7 was reported missing by her mother Candace on Monday the 13th. The girl who split time between her parents was due back to her mother's residence at 7:00 p.m. but failed to arrive. The police searched the father's home to find that it had been completely abandoned. The girl suffers from a chronic and life threatening disease in which she has been under a doctors care since birth.

A neighbor who was interviewed stated that Candace often left the girl alone and was said to suffer from mental illness as well as a drug problem. This has yet to be confirmed. The father, Ed Carlton and Candace had been reported several times in the past to the police department for loud and occasional violent arguments. Missy's teacher said that Ed seemed to be the more responsible parent of the two and that Candace was often unstable.

According to authorities it is believed that this is parental kidnapping but all leads will be followed and the search for the girl will be continued.

After reading the article Braden quickly grabbed the notebook that had contained all the information they had gathered thus far and began looking at names. It took several minutes but there it was; Ed Carlton a founding member of the commune.

Braden tip toed over to Dean and gently shook him awake to share the news.

"She was never on the list; an effort to hide her I suppose," Dean said.

"We need to reunite her with her dad; that's what she wants. She was left behind; we missed her," Braden pleaded.

The police presence was still very strong in the wooded area as the Winchesters pulled up.

"So what's the plan big brother?" Sam asked.

"Well I do have one but it includes Braden – are you up to it son?" Dean asked.

"I can do whatever you have in mind Dad," Braden said smiling.

The three circled around to where there was a bit of solitude and Dean handed his son and brother their EMF Meter's and the plan went into action.

"Okay dude remember what I told you," Dean said.

Braden nodded and turned and ran into the trees. It wasn't but a minute later when a cop showed up to demand to know why they were there. Dean turned on the acting skills he had learned so long ago.

"Officer my son and I just had an argument and he took off into the woods. I need to find him; he's only 9 and I know he won't be able to find his way out without me," Dean said in a panicked voice.

"Okay, okay we'll split up and find him don't worry," the officer promised.

The three split up and all began calling out to the boy. Meanwhile Braden was hoofing it towards an area that hadn't been checked well. He stopped for a moment wiping the sweat off his brow. He could hear his name being called in the distance and knew he had no time to waste. He looked up half hoping that John would be around to help but he was still alone. He had only taken a few steps when the EMF began to do its thing. He followed the path as the needle showed he was getting close. When he stopped he saw a patch of wildflowers growing in a clearing. He dropped to his knees and with a nearby stick began loosening the dirt. He was so caught up in the moment he hadn't heard Sam come up behind him.

"Is this it?" Sam asked.

"I'm pretty sure," Braden answered.

Sam began to dig like a dog in desperate need of escape and it wasn't long before they found what they had hoped; a small bone appearing in the dirt. Sam gave a small smile realizing the tragedy before them but also satisfied in the knowledge that this was the right thing.

As Sam unearthed a bit more Braden began to call out for his dad. They heard some movement in the distance and the two moved towards it. Dean was coming into view as well as the police officer. Braden swallowed and prepared for his Winchester acting debut.

"Officer back there," the boy pointed behind him, "I saw a bone sticking up. It looked like a dog or something had been digging at it. I was too scared to look," Braden finished running to his dad who made sure to console his 'terrified' son.

And as the officer ran off and got on his radio to report the findings a sense of peace fell across the trees bringing the smiles to 3 tired faces.

"So what happened there?" Braden asked.

"Who knows, the pieces never really fit together well," Dean said.

"My guess is Ed kidnapped his daughter and Candace came looking for her," Sam suggested.

"And killed everybody?" Braden asked.

"I don't think we'll ever know," Dean said.

That night as the Winchesters began their drive home the story unfolded for the very last time. The grieving father burying his daughter who could fight her disease no more. The group planting flowers atop her grave and moving on but never forgetting the brave little girl. Candace finally finding where her daughter had been taken and killing the guard in an effort to see Missy. Lyle witnessing the event and leaving the compound as he pushed the memory away only to feel guilty and return the next day as his memory began to surface. When he returned he found most were already dead; victims of the poisoned well. Then he like others that didn't drink were shot or disposed of another way; all blamed for keeping Missy from her mother. Candace had been off of her medications and had been high on an assortment of illegal drugs when she entered the compound to find her daughter and went crazy carrying out her murderous revenge when she couldn't find her. When she sobered up she quietly slipped away without notice. All was quiet until her death recently caused things to begin to stir; but things went into overdrive when her nephew finally carried out her dying wish: to have her ashes scattered in those very woods and they all remembered what had happened that fateful day.

"Look Dad a piano," Braden squealed with delight.

The small group realized they were starving and stopped at a restaurant a 100 miles outside town.

"I see the piano, it's a nice one," Dean replied as they waited to be seated.

"Do you play?" The hostess asked.

Braden enthusiastically nodded.

After giving out the menu's she led Braden to the bench and told as long as he was gentle he could play. The other patrons smiled and expected chopsticks or Mary had a little lamb and were all duly impressed as Braden began to play a complex piece that he had won first prize for in his last competition.

Dean smiled, sat back and relaxed as he watched his son become one with the music that he played. It was that moment of serenity that Dean saw him. At first it was out of the corner of his eye then John was right in front of him wearing an endearing smile. Shock gave way to pleasure and Dean returned his father's smile. He looked across the table and knew that Sam was seeing the very same thing.


	8. Birthday Bash

Birthday Bash

Dean had to ask; Braden's birthday was next week and he was out of time. It was the answer to this question that made Dean nearly sink to his knees.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" Dean asked.

It was only two words, but they were words every parent dreaded, "sleep over."

Just what Dean wanted a sleepless night of absolute chaos; he couldn't wait.

"How many?" Dean mumbled.

"I was thinking ten ought to do it," Braden said.

"Oh I don't think so; how about five?" Dean interrupted.

"Only five?" Braden shrieked.

"Take it or leave it son," Dean responded.

Of course Braden took the offer and on Friday night: Sean, Chase, Josh, Mikey and Matt came running through his front door already high on sugar and ready to rumble. Dean just shook his head and prayed for patience.

Dean ordered the pizza's and collapsed on the couch as he heard a tremendous noise come from upstairs. He went to the staircase and yelled but couldn't be heard over the blaring stereo and drums that were obviously being played by someone other than Braden. Before Dean could even clear his throat the thundering herd came bounding down the stairs with Braden asking where his new remote control car was.

"Check the garage," Dean answered just before the door to the garage slammed.

This was going to be one long night Dean thought to himself. As the boys hooped and hollered at Braden as he maneuvered his new car around the street Carrie brought the cake over. She had picked it up at the bakery on her way home from work. It had a picture of a classic car airbrushed on it with frosting spelling out 'Happy 10th Birthday Braden' across the top.

"That looks great," Dean commented.

"Yeah they did a good job," Carrie agreed. "Sam should be home soon so if you need anything at all be sure and give us a call."

Dean appreciated the effort as it had taken a bit of time for Carrie to let go of her anger concerning the guys staying behind at the lake to solve the mystery. But things seemed to be back to normal; at least for now.

"Thanks Carrie, I may take you up on the offer," Dean said as the group came roaring back inside.

Carrie smiled and waved as she closed the front door behind her. Dean just went to the cabinet to find the aspirin.

The boys ate pizza and continued to run in and out and in and out until Dean declared it was time to have cake.

"Cake, cake, cake," the boys demanded banging their forks on the table.

Dean lit the candles and pushed the cake towards his son having a hard time believing his little boy was ten already. Braden blew out every candle and was honored with the first piece. The boys finished and left a disaster area in their wake but Dean was grateful for the quiet. He looked through the sliding doors of the family room and saw the gang kick the soccer ball around the backyard.

The boys had finally quieted down and seemed to be asleep as Dean made himself comfortable on the couch. The kids were scattered on the floor in the family room and Dean gave them a bit of space by taking the couch in the living room. But he could still hear each one of them should they get any ideas.

Dean woke up at 2:30 and took a peek into the other room. Each boy was accounted for and all was quiet. Satisfied that the boys were down for the night Dean quietly headed to his own bedroom.

His eyes flew open totally aware that something wasn't right. It was the gift every parent was given; the endowment of knowing when something was awry. Dean jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to confirm his worst fear; the boys were gone, every single one of them. He ran outside hoping that he hadn't taken off the sweatpants that he had put on earlier. One quick look down relieved his fear of being outside half naked. But on the other hand he still hadn't seen any of his charges.

Dean stopped took a deep breath to calm down and listened intently. He finally heard movement and then a giggle; he reached out and grabbed a passing kid. The surprised boy ended up being Mikey. "What's going on?" Dean asked sternly.

Mikey's eyes got huge and it took a minute for him to get his bearings. "We're playing hide and seek."

"Where's home base?" Dean asked.

The boy pointed his shaky finger at the front porch. "Okay then let's have a seat and wait for the rest of the gang," Dean said dragging the boy to the porch with him.

Each guest showed up one at a time and quietly took a seat next to the angry host. Only Braden and Josh were unaccounted for. Finally Braden came running up followed by Josh, both boys racing to the porch. They were at the steps when they pulled up finally noticing Dean sitting with other participants of the game.

Dean stood up and finally started his tirade. "What the hell were you all thinking? You get up in the middle of the night to run around in the dark street. Do you think you parents would be happy with this behavior? In fact I should call each of your parents and have them come pick you up right now. How do you think that would go over?"

Only mumbles could be heard.

"I want you in the house and in your sleeping bags where you will stay until I come get you in the morning," Dean stated.

The boys wasted no time in tripping over each other in a mad scramble back into the house. Dean was somewhat satisfied with their response and returned to bed himself.

Dean came stomping downstairs at 9:00 the next morning and roused the boys by plugging Braden's guitar into the amplifier and blasting them awake with the first part of Iron Man. It took him forever to learn it, but he had finally caught on well enough for it to be recognizable.

By 12:00 the guests were gone and Dean was dropping his son off at soccer practice. Braden was barely out of the car when the assistant coach shoved a schedule of practices and games into his face. "It is very important that Braden show up for all practices and games, if this team is going to contend in the competitive league we will need commitment."

"Okay," Dean said trying to catch up with what had just been said. "Don't forget Uncle Sam or Aunt Carrie is going to pick you up later. I'll see you at home."

"Alright," Braden said as he turned to run to the field.

Dean had some work at the garage to catch up on so he was going to lean on his brother and sister-in-law for help.

"Aunt Carrie can I ride my bike to Josh's house? He wants to show me his new race track," Braden asked. "I won't take long."

"I don't know Braden the last time you asked to leave didn't end up well for any of us," Carrie reminded him.

"I won't be gone longer than an hour and I'll have my phone," Braden said batting his eye lashes.

"Alright but so help me God if you are even one minute late your father will be the last of your worries; am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Braden said as he saluted.

He ran to his house hopped on his bike and casually road down the block. As soon as he rounded the corner he doubled back on the other block and went the opposite way pedaling furiously.

"Braden welcome back; did you have a nice vacation?" Mrs. Wyndam asked.

"Yeah I did. I just thought I would stop in and say hi."

"I'm glad you did because I have something for you," she said reaching over the counter and pulled out Braden's favorite book about legends and lore; the book he had been reading ever since his first visit. "Happy birthday!"

"Oh I can't take this, it's too much," Braden said.

"You have to, it belongs to you. Anything that is as loved is this book belongs with the one who loves and understands it," she said handing the large book to its new owner.

Braden clutched his gift tightly and thanked Mrs. Wyndam profusely. He promised to come back as soon as he could. As he headed to the door Mrs. Wyndam yelled out for him to enjoy it.

Braden hopped on his bike trying to balance the large hard covered book as he pedaled along. He stopped one block over and went through the back neighbor's yard, climbed the fence and stowed his new prize in his fort. He then reversed his path and rode his bike back to his aunt and uncles house as if he had just come from Josh's house.

"With 10 minutes to spare," Braden said proudly.

"Good job, was his race track cool?" Carrie asked.

"Very, I just may have to put it on my Christmas list," Braden lied.

"You know anything with cars gets your dad's attention."


	9. Fall Fun

Fall Fun

Dean got home early evening and was banging his head against the table as he looked at his son's fall schedule: Monday was piano lessons, Tuesday was soccer, Wednesday was guitar lessons, Thursday was soccer again and Friday was open for now but his piano teacher wanted him to participate in the Autumn competition which would mean another day of practice. Once the season started soccer would be on Saturday's and sometimes Sunday's if there was a tournament. This year Braden tried out and made the competitive team which meant more games, more travel, more time and more money and more headaches for the parents.

As Dean tried to reconcile himself with the monster task that the upcoming months would bring he saw Braden shoving Katie in the backyard. His niece seemed to have something large in her hands and Braden was apparently trying to wrench it away from her. He jumped up and ran outside as fast as he could.

"What is going on out here?" he bellowed.

"Nothing!" both kids yelled back.

Dean stood bewildered but quickly turned to his son and told him to apologize to his cousin. By the time Dean turned around to see what object had brought such a battle the item in question was nowhere to be found.

"What did you just have Katie?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"Don't lie to me, just answer my question," he said.

"Uncle Dean I'm not lying we just got mad at each other and he shoved me," Katie said.

"I want you to go to your room right now and Katie you better go home. And don't think I won't find out what this was all about."

Braden had flung himself on his bed and stewed over what had just happened. He couldn't wait to read some of his book. He had finally gotten up to his fort to see what the pages held that he hadn't had a chance to look at before when Katie interrupted him. Now who knows what would happen if his dad found the book. He was trying to remember the words he had read at the end of the book in the section about charms and spells; the words were in a form of a poem. He closed his eyes and let his mind retrace the words:

The connection you seek

Is within your reach

What you need to bind

Only you can find

What did that mean he wondered? He knew that he had mentioned more than once that he wanted to know what it was like for his dad growing up and what John had been like; did this have something to do with that? He mulled the words over and over again in his mind. He needed to get back to the book to see if there was a chapter that might help him with solving the riddle.

Dean finally made his way up the stairs to see what he could find out from Braden.

"So tell me what happened out there?" he asked.

"Just what Katie said, she said something that made me mad and I shoved her," Braden said as he stared out the window.

"I know she had something in her hands that you were trying to grab," Dean said.

"She had a book; it was some book about those dolls that the girls collect. She was trying to show me but I told her I didn't want to see so I was trying to grab and run away with it," Braden explained knowing the lie would get him in trouble. But he couldn't risk the truth so he would have to live with his decision.

"I see that was very obnoxious of you."

"Yes sir."

"I think we need to go next door so you can apologize," Dean ordered.

Braden sighed and got up heading towards the stairs.

"Hello anybody here?" Dean yelled as he dragged his son through his brother's doorway.

"What's up guys?" Sam asked.

"I think Braden owes Katie an apology," Dean explained.

"For what, she hasn't said anything? Katie can you come down here please," Sam yelled up the stairs.

Katie slowed her pace as soon as she saw Braden at the bottom of the stairs with Dean.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Katie asked innocently.

"Did something happen between you and Braden earlier today?" Sam asked.

Katie looked lost so Braden jumped in. "Remember you had your doll book and I tried to take it away from you," the boy spit out before he could be interrupted.

"Oh yeah and you pushed me, it was no big deal. I can take it, I already forgot about it," Katie said somewhat convincingly.

"Well Braden owes you an apology; he had no right to shove you or try and take your book from you. So take it away Braden," Dean instructed.

"I'm sorry that I tried to grab your book and pushed you," Braden said.

"It's okay," Katie responded and turned running back up the stairs.

Sam and Dean looked at each other knowing full well that they hadn't witnessed the truth and the kids must be up to something.

"So what really happened?" Dean demanded once they returned home.

"What I said, you heard Katie she confirmed it," Braden whined.

"I'm going to ask you one more time; what really happened?" Dean demanded.

"I already told you, you can keep asking me but my story won't change," Braden yelled.

"And it is nothing but a story. Go to your room and don't come down the rest of the night," Dean ordered.

"Fine," Braden said stomping off.

"Fine," Dean retorted at his rapidly disappearing son.

On Monday morning Dean took Braden to school for registration. He would now be a 5th grader in the Middle School. They made their way to the head of the line with Dean pulling out the forms he had already filled out earlier. The secretary already knew both Dean and Braden.

"Well hello there guys, let's see Braden you will be in Mrs. Lane's class in room 202. I have your locker number and combination so you can try it out before you leave. I think Mrs. Lane is in her classroom if you want to stop and say hello," Mrs. Breton explained. "Are you signing him up for the after school program?"

"Yes I am but I'll only need it on a part time basis," Dean said.

"Um Dad can I talk to you?" Braden asked.

"I'll just get the forms out for you Dean," Mrs. Breton said as Braden pulled Dean aside.

"Dad please let me go home after school. I mean it would only be for 3 days since I have my lessons the other days," Braden asked his eyes pleading.

"No son, we've been over this. You are not going to be by yourself after school. I told you would revisit the situation next Fall and that's what I meant, next year, not this year," Dean explained to Braden whose mood was rapidly deteriorating.

"I have those forms and as soon as we get the schedule you need you can head out to his locker and classroom," Mrs. Breton said with a tight smile.

"That sounds great, thank you," Dean said trading forms with her. Dean filled in what he needed and they finished up the registration. "Okay buddy lets find your locker and classroom."

Braden led the way as Dean was looking at the school supply list that would cost him an hour of time and way too much money to acquire all the items. He was still fully engrossed when he crashed into his son.

"Dude your brake lights are out – what's the hold up?"

Braden was staring at something and it was only when Dean looked more closely he realized they were at the hallway where the music and band rooms were. There on the wall was a plaque dedicated to Allison Winchester – devoted teacher. Her picture sat at the top of the tablet with some very nice words inscribed below. Dean had forgotten all about it. Allison had been teaching the 5th and 6th graders before her death and her popularity demanded something special upon her death.

"I'm sorry buddy, I should have warned you," Dean said to his son who hadn't moved an inch. "I can ask if they will take it down if you want."

"No, she belongs there, I don't want anybody to forget her," Braden whispered.

Braden finally dropped his gaze and Dean tried swallowing his emotions as they moved down the hallway. He had no idea how John constantly held his feelings in check when he and Sam were young.

They found his locker and after a bit of practice Braden got the hang of opening his lock. Then it was off to room 202 to see where he would be spending much of his time. Mrs. Lane was busy hanging items on the wall including the new student's names.

"Well hello there," she greeted them warmly.

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester and this is my son Braden he is going to be in your class this year,"Dean said extending his hand.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" she asked. "Do you have another child in the school?"

"My mother, she used to teach here," Braden said coldly.

"Oh my I am so sorry, I just didn't put it together," she apologized.

"It's alright, we just saw her plaque and it hit kind of hard," Dean explained.

"Are we going to be in alphabetical order?" Braden asked as anybody with a last name beginning with 'W' would.

"Maybe the first day or two then I'll move you around a bit."

Braden wandered around the room while the two adults talked.

"So Mrs. Lane what does your husband do?" Dean casually asked.

"I don't know we've been divorced for 2 years now. I kept my name so it wouldn't confuse the kids. Is Braden your only child?"

"Yes he is my number one. How long have you taught here?"

"This will be my third year and I just love it. The kids are so eager to learn and impress me every day."

"I hope mine is one of them. What do you drive if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all, I have my husband's old car an Impala," she answered.

"No really?"

"Yeah it is four years old now."

"Any problems with it?" Dean asked.

"Not really," she answered.

"Well I own a garage so if you need any advice just let me know," Dean said handing her a business card.

Braden grabbed his fathers hand and began tugging him towards the door. "Come on Dad lets go."

"I think he's ready," Mrs. Lane said.

"I think so too," Dean smiled back at the pretty teacher.

As Braden latched his seatbelt he shot his dad a nasty look. "God Dad how could you flirt with my teacher? I mean we just saw a picture of Mom and you do that," he said disgustedly.

"You're right I shouldn't have done that. Look Braden I know it's hard but it's okay to move on. You know I loved your mom very much and will never stop loving her, but it is okay to live life."

Braden just met his father's words by staring out the car window.

Braden just moped around the garage the last two days of summer vacation.

"What's a matter kiddo?" Dean asked.

"I don't know I guess just seeing that plaque bothered me and maybe I'm nervous about starting 5th grade," Braden said.

"You'll be fine, I'm sure a lot of your friends will be in your class and I'll call the school and have them take that picture down."

"No I don't want that. I guess I'm just kind of sad just because," Braden said quietly.

"That happens sometimes, if you want to talk about anything just let me know."

That night was the Winchester annual back to school barbeque was underway. Sam and Dean were grilling up a storm while Carrie and a few other women were placing salads and other side dishes out on the picnic table. Every year the neighborhood families came over to celebrate sending their kids back to school. It was quite the festive time.

The kids were running around playing in the yard, some were on the play equipment some were in bathing suits sliding down the slip 'n slide that Dean had gotten out earlier. The chatter was incessant and Braden seemed to have broken out of his slump. Dean stood back with a beer and forced a smile as he saw several mothers call out and tend to their children. The scene just broke his heart as it was something neither he nor his son was ever able to enjoy.

Braden was finally able to corner Katie in the house later. "Where's my book?" he asked.

"I hid in your special place in the garage. Why do you like those spooky stories anyway?" she asked.

"Just because I do okay?" he snapped.

"Are they true?" she asked with a bit of hesitation.

"I think they're just stories," Braden told his cousin hoping his lie put her ease.

Braden looked to the garage but didn't have time to retrieve the book as Dean popped his head in to see if everybody was alright.

"You should sleep well tonight after your busy day. I think you'll really like Mrs. Lane," Dean said as he tucked Braden in later that night.

"I think you really like Mrs. Lane," Braden said back.

"You are so my child," Dean mumbled. "I promise I'll back off. I think you are going to have a great year. Don't you get to pick an instrument to play this year?"

"Yeah, that's what Mom taught. I already play 3 instruments."

"Well pick something you don't already play," Dean suggested.

"Nah, I'll do the drums since I'm self taught I could use the help. Oh yeah Justin called and said we'll be getting together as often as possible to practice for a few upcoming concerts," Braden said speaking of the band he played with on occasion.

"Great," Dean smiled wondering how they were going to fit any more into their already tightly packed schedule. "Sleep tight I'll be here to watch you get on the bus and will pick you up at 5:00 for soccer practice."

Braden gave Dean a dirty look at the thought of the afterschool program he would be picked up from.

Braden slung his backpack over his shoulder and climbed the bus stairs. He made his way back to the middle and plopped down sliding over to the window in time to see his dad nod his way as the bus departed.

"Hey man, I think we're in for an awesome year," Mikey said sitting next to him.

"Maybe," Braden offered.

The kids piled out as the doors opened each finding their new classroom. Lockers opened and closed and the chatter in the hallways was deafening. Braden made his way to Mrs. Lane's room and as expected he was in the last seat. He smiled as he sat down knowing he would be moved sooner than later as he was right behind his buddy Josh Webster. They would be separated by lunch if the past was any indicator.

The morning started with the introductions and the 'we'll have a great year' speech that is given every year. Braden found himself picturing his father dating this woman and he didn't like the idea. She seemed nice; energetic, pleasant and was pretty, but it just wouldn't work. Maybe it's because his mother's death was staring him in the face everyday now, a constant reminder of what he no longer had, but he just wanted to go home and curl up on his bed.

Braden was trying to figure out what the cryptic message in his book meant, he went over the words time and time again, but hadn't made any headway.

The connection you seek

Is with your reach

What you need to bind

Only you can find

Josh was in front of him tossing little spit wads backwards and they kept landing on Braden's note. He kept brushing them off and tried to concentrate.

"And what about you Mr. Winchester?" Mrs. Lane asked.

Braden's head snapped up knowing that he had been busted. "I'm sorry my mind was wandering a bit," Braden admitted.

"I could see that. The question was did you travel anywhere for vacation this summer," Mrs. Lane said.

"Um yeah," Braden said and went on to tell about their vacation leaving out all the supernatural tidbits.

Finally it was lunch time and the fifth graders all headed to the cafeteria, Braden once again passing his mothers plaque. Maybe he should ask it to be taken down; he didn't know if he could stand passing by it several times a day. He slowed and Josh kept pace putting his hand on his friends shoulder. "She was pretty, you look like her," he offered.

Braden gave a tight smile and moved on. He loaded up a tray and as he turned to scope out a table he nearly lost its contents. "Why does life have to keep messing with me," he said as he focused on a woman across the room.

"Is that?" Josh asked peering in the same direction.

"Yeah it is," Braden confirmed.

"You are in for one long year," Josh sighed.

"Yes I am," Braden agreed as he set his tray down at the nearest table and watched Mrs. Stolski make her rounds as she monitored the cafeteria.

Braden only ate a little bit of his lunch having lost his appetite at the revelation that he would be spending his lunch time with Edith Stolski every day. She managed to slide by his table and welcome him back to school with a sickly smile. She reminded Braden of the wicked witch of the west.

Braden headed off to the after school program with his legend and lore book tucked in this backpack; maybe he could solve this riddle while he waited for Dean to pick him up.

Braden made his way down the hallway to the gym watching other students leave the building to meet their freedom. He felt so trapped and wasn't the least bit happy about it. He had no idea that his mood would take another blow as his worst nightmare met him in the gym

"Good afternoon Braden," Mrs. Stolski said her eyes gleaming.

Braden wanted to faint. There is no way this was going to work; Braden thought he was going to throw up at any minute.

"I lead the 6th grade group so we won't be together unless the groups combine which may happen depending on how many participate on a regular basis," Mrs. Stolski said with the same gross smile she had earlier.

Braden swallowed the rising bile in his throat gave a cursory smile and headed to the opposite end of the gym. His dad would have to reconsider this arrangement knowing all the problems that occurred over the summer. He had just gotten his book out of his backpack and found his place when Mrs. Stolski called him over.

"We need to meet everyone and talk about what we might do this school year," she began. "Mr. Winchester I would appreciate your attention."

"I'm sure you would," Braden mumbled.

"I'm sorry you have to speak up young man," she requested.

"Look my name is Braden Winchester I'm a Leo, and I enjoy sunsets and long walks on the beach so now you know all about me and I'm going to go sit over there and read," Braden said as he turned to find his peaceful corner.

Mrs. Stolski and the 5th grade leader had a pow wow with many a glance heading Braden's way. Finally Ms. Brown came over and began a conversation with the disillusioned lad. "I think we'll have great fun if you just give it a chance Braden," she said.

"Sure, fun, lots of fun, that's great. But right now I just want to read my book, that's educational right?" Braden said.

"Okay, maybe tomorrow you can participate with the group," she said as she got up to join the group again.

Whatever Braden thought as he knew he had his guitar lesson afterschool the next day and wouldn't be at this sorry excuse of program. As he flipped through his book he saw an asterisk next to the poem that had him confused he quickly found where the asterisk led and read the following: 'this is a genuine charm used to connect those from the past to those from the present. This spell should be used by only experienced practioners as its effects are often random and uncontrollable. Due to this fact the remainder of the spell is offered in the book of Advanced Spells, Charms and Invocations that can be supplied by a professional agent.'

Braden sat straight up and knew this is exactly what he needed to eaves drop on his dad's past; now he only needed the remainder of the spell. He was racking his brain for where he could find the second part when Josh yelled out to him that his aunt was waiting for him.

"How come you're here instead of my dad?" Braden asked as he trudged down the hallway.

"One of his customers had an emergency with his '77 something or other so Dean dropped everything to get him back on the road," Carrie said smiling at him.

"Including me," Braden said sadly.

"Not at all kiddo, this is one of his best customers and that is what pays for your soccer cleats and your drum set…"

"And this stupid after school program," Braden interrupted.

Katie was waiting in the car and it looked as though she had had a much better day than Braden. "Here's your soccer stuff and we stopped and bought you a drink," Katie said handing the items to her cousin.

"Thanks Katie," Braden mumbled.

"You're dad will be by to get you after practice buddy," Carrie said as her nephew exited the car.

She watched as Braden sat down and put his soccer gear on and headed out to the field. As he did his warm-up's Braden's brain was spinning at how he could possibly get his hands on that book. He had seen in on the internet when he was looking for some other information but they only sent it to established stores and practioners there was no way he could order and he already knew the library didn't have it. It wasn't until he was in the middle of a dribbling drill that it hit him; Mrs. Wyndam she was bound to have a copy it.

Braden's fears of his poor performance were confirmed as the coach called out to him as practice ended.

"Hey dude, did you have a rough day or something?" he asked.

"Sorry coach I was a bit preoccupied, I'll do better on Thursday I promise."

"I'm sure you will. You know the rules you practice how you play or you won't play. And Braden I really need you to play, understand?" Coach Turner asked.

"Yes sir," Braden said as he heard the familiar rumble of the Impala coming into the parking lot.

"So my man how was your day?" Dean asked his son.

"It totally sucked in fact it totally sucked out loud," Braden complained.

Dean pulled his head back at his son's words. "Oh do tell," he asked.

"Mrs. Stolski is the cafeteria monitor and the 6th grade after care leader," Braden said emphasizing nearly every word.

"Okay so don't throw your food and you're in 5th grade," Dean tried.

"I don't even have to do anything for her to pick on me and the groups often combine so I will see and hear from her plenty. Dad I can't escape her," Braden said.

"Well I can't home school you so you are just going to have to deal with it. Listen kid I had much more to deal with when I was your age so suck it up and go forward," Dean said.

His father's comment only made Braden want to find the rest of that charm even more; what did his father's past hold?

It was Friday night and Dean was exhausted. He had managed t appease all of his customers and get Braden everywhere he needed to be. Spring through Fall was his busiest times with everyone having their classic cars out and about and needing his help with all their problems. And he always had a car he was in the process of restoring. Plus Dean also fixed the average every day cars to get him through the long winter months so he never turned a customer away, but tonight he was whipped. Braden had continued to complain about the Stolski situation the remainder of the week and Dean just didn't have any answers that his son liked.

At 9:00 Dean called for his son to come over to him.

"Yeah Dad?" he asked.

"I am very tired after a long week and since tomorrow there is no soccer I plan on sleeping late; so here are the rules. I don't care what time you get up but be quiet also don't go anywhere until I am up and coherent. Okay?"

"Okay," Braden said his brain firing and popping because now he could put his plan in action.

The next morning at 7:00 Braden was up and dressed. He peeked in at his dad who was sleeping soundly. The ten year old made his way out the door to his bike and pedaled away completely defying his fathers demands of the previous evening; a few minutes before 8:00 the boy found himself standing in front of the occult shop. Mrs. Wydam had given him an open invitation telling him he was welcome anytime between 8:00 A.M. and 9:00 P.M. any day of the week. Since the shop wasn't open that entire time all he had to do was ring the bell for her upstairs apartment and she would let him in. He had only taken advantage of this once on a Sunday evening when Dean needed to drop him off for a few hours for an emergency exorcism.

Braden rang the bell and Mrs. Wyndam let him in a few minutes later with wet hair and lounge pants on. "Good morning sweetie, it's nice to see you," she said in her usual bubbly tone. "Help yourself dear while I go back upstairs and finish my morning routine, I'll bring you back some orange juice," she said as she locked the front door behind Braden.

Braden thanked her and grabbed the new book she had given to him the week before. It was all about the mysteries of earth such as Stonehenge; Braden did like the book but he was here for a different purpose. As soon as the shop owner disappeared Braden went to work he fired up the ancient copier behind the counter and began to rifle through the books that Mrs. Wyndam kept in her private stock.

It took a minute but there it was the book of Advanced Spells, Charms and Invocations he knew she would have copy. He flipped the book open quickly scanning the table of contents and then tried his luck in the index. He knew his time was ticking and he needed to hurry. As his heart began to pound he finally found what he was looking for.

The Connection Enchantment

This is a popular spell but must be used with caution as its effects are often uncontrolled and random.

This charm connects those from the past or present bring pieces of lives together but as previously mentioned there is no way to control the outcome. Visions may be intense and unpredictable so please use caution.

All that is needed is complete faith in the words said and an object that ties the participants together but it must be used as intended and in the same manner as well as the following items. The list included a group of everyday herbs that needed to be mixed into a paste and swallowed by the one directing the event.

Braden slapped the book on the copier and was able to get the book put away and the copy in his pocket just as his host returned to the shop. After a very long hour of reading with some chit chat Braden returned home hoping beyond hope that his dad was still sleeping.

Dean was beginning to stir but was still quite asleep. Braden pulled out his copy and began to focus on what he needed to do. He had already rifled through their spice rack and found all that he needed. He put the spices in a baggie and hid them in his room and then tried to figure out what other item he might need.

"An object that ties the participants together," Braden whispered out loud.

The connection you seek

Is within your reach

What you need to bind

Only you can find

It must be what you see that holds the key

an item given and used for the reason that is the same

can give you what you name

"What does that mean, what kind of object?" Braden wondered out loud.

"What did you say bud?" a yawning Dean asked his son.

"Nothing Dad just talking to myself."

"So the evil Mrs. Stolski is still in his life huh?" Sam asked his brother later that day as the two families enjoyed an impromptu picnic at a nearby park.

"He can't seem to escape her; it must be some kind of test for him. He has seemed withdrawn and just lost this week, like there is something on his mind," Dean said.

"Yeah, Mrs. Stolski is on his mind and how he can survive her," Sam chuckled.

"We had it much harder, but how do I tell him that without telling him our secrets? He is constantly asking me what it was like to grow up the way we did, but how can I be honest with him? I mean even one or two stories could traumatize the boy," Dean said as he watched Carrie chase Braden and Katie.

"He looks pretty innocent right now," Sam commented. "He'll be okay he is just spreading his wings a bit. Katie misses him being in the same school with her, she says she's lonely without him. I'm so glad they are close in age, they sometimes remind me of the two of us when we were kids.

"Yeah they do," Dean agreed.

Braden continued to be distracted throughout the week but due to that fact he was able to let Mrs. Stolski's comments slide off his back. He needed to solve the mystery of what would bind his father and grandfather together with him. His first thought was the car, but if Dean ever did give him the Impala it wouldn't be for years and he couldn't wait years. His second thought was his dad's favorite leather jacket that he knew had been John's but again that would be impossible for years as well. Braden decided he needed let it go for a few days maybe a break would allow his brain to recharge.

He was able to join his class in the lesson plan and homework was much easier, his soccer practices fell into place reminding the coach why he was chosen to play on the team and he seemed to be less snippy with his dad. The one flaw in the plan was he was getting any closer to the answer and he and Mrs. Stolski were having their issues. Each time the two were within ten feet of each other their hackles rose up and their fangs were bared. Braden spent time in the cool down area in after care where the kids spend some down time reflecting on what they did wrong. Braden chose his time to reflect on his mystery. But by the end of the week he still had no answers.

Not wanting to give up but fearing he would never discover the object he needed Braden tried to put it out of his mind once again but that Saturday night as he was rummaging in Dean's dresser for one of his dad's t-shirts to wear to bed that night he saw the answer staring him right in the face. Now the challenge was how to implement it in his plan.


	10. And So It Begins

And So It Begins

That next day Sunday the skies were dark and the wind had turned chilly as Dean carried on his phone conversation. He was haggling with a car dealer about a GTO that he had seen recently. He knew he could perform wonders on that car if he could just get it at a fair price.

"Oh come on George do you really think that I was born yesterday? Really well that's not how I see it."

As Dean continued the conversation he saw the figure of his son out of the corner of his eye. He had come into the family room with the soccer ball being nudged forward with his left foot. Dean snapped his fingers and shook his head no as he pointed to the ball. Braden was quite capable of breaking enough things without the aid of any kind of props. Braden shot his father a look of disdain but refrained from kicking the ball anymore.

Dean turned around and sunk himself further into the world of the deal making. He was just about where he wanted to be with George when he heard a crash come from the dining room. He told George he would call him back as he jumped up and was terrified at what he might find. What he saw made his heart absolutely break. There stood Braden; his face ashen and at his feet lay the beautiful gift from his wife Allison that she gave to him when he opened his garage. It was a crystal classic car mounted on a very ornate pedestal. The inscription read: To my loving husband may he have the success he deserves. Classic Winchester Restoration.

The car had come off the pedestal and had broken at the rear. Dean's rage was instant and his son knew it. Braden backed away quickly his breath coming in ragged gasps.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I'm so sorry."

"How could you? I told you not to kick the ball in the house; you knew not to kick the ball in the house. Go upstairs I really don't want to see you right now," Dean said his words clipped.

Braden took off to the stairs without looking back.

Dean spied the soccer ball in the corner of the room and made his way to it in one quick motion. He picked up the offending sphere and walked to the sliding door in the family room and tossed it with all of anger so that it hit Braden's fort and bounced off finally landing in Sam's backyard.

There were two things that Allison had given to him that he held very dear. One was broken on the floor and the other was upstairs fearing that he too would soon be broken. Dean ran his hand through his hair so much like John used to do when frustrated with one or both of his sons. He squatted down and examined his broken treasure. The break looked clean and it appeared as though just a bit of handiwork could reattach the car to the pedestal. Dean made a couple of calls; one to an antique dealer that he knew and one to a glass dealer he dealt with both saying they would take a look at the piece tomorrow.

With that done Dean decided it would be unfair to make his son wait any longer for his upcoming punishment which at this moment Dean had no idea what that might be. He headed up the stairs going incredibly slow as a memory began to creep into the forefront of his mind.

He was around Braden's age give or take and he had found himself in a similar situation. The only things that John had that had any importance to him were his sons, his wedding band and a watch that Mary had given to him for one of his birthday's. One day after a long night of hunting something that Dean could no longer recall John was sound asleep while Dean was trying to keep Sam happy and quiet. Sam had somehow gotten his hands on the watch and had brought over to Dean to show him. Dean explained that it was dad's and shouldn't be touched but instead of putting it back on the nightstand in the bedroom Dean attached it to his own wrist. Wearing the time piece made Dean feel grown-up and special. He admired the watch all day as it slipped up and down his wrist and forearm. When the weather outside cleared for a bit he and Sam headed out for some fun; Dean forgetting all about the precious instrument still attached to his arm. The kids down the street came by and shared their skateboards and bicycles with the Winchester brothers and all was fun until Dean tried a daring move on one of the bikes causing him to flip over the handlebars and land right on the arm that was wearing the watch. Dean's arm was sore but it was compounded when Dean looked down to see that the face of the watch was cracked. Dean nearly went into shock as he sat there and it had absolutely nothing to do with the throbbing pain that was emanating from his arm. Sam had come over to get a look and his jaw very nearly hit the ground.

"Dad is so going to kill you," Sam uttered.

John didn't kill Dean but he was given a very stern lecture about not taking what belongs to others and several swats to add an exclamation point to the lesson. In the end the watch was fixed and Dean learned to respect other people's property.

Dean had finally made it up to the top of the stairs and as he peered into his son's bedroom he realized it was empty; Braden was not in there. My God thought Dean he was so scared he ran away; what kind of father was he? But then he heard a noise come from the master bedroom and as he crept closer he saw his son backing out of Dean's closet.

"What are you doing?" Dean demanded to know.

"This one was Grandpa's right?" Braden asked as he stood there holding a wide brown belt.

"Yeah, it was," Dean said.

"Then this needs to be the one," Braden said firmly.

"The one what?" Dean asked.

"The one you need to use on me because I broke mom's gift to you."

"Slow down partner I think that we should discuss what happened before we do anything."

"Okay, but use this belt when you're ready," Braden said.

"Why are you so stuck on that belt?" Dean asked.

"Because it would make me feel better," Braden said softly.

"Look first of all I'm going to try and get it fixed and you will be paying the repair bill and secondly you are grounded for the week; don't you think that is enough?"

"No sir, this would," he said holding the belt out for Dean to take.

Dean shook his head. "Grandpa used this a lot on me when I was young, in fact he used it on me in a very similar situation."

Braden knew this was the moment he was waiting for as he placed his hands on his desk and tensed his body.

Dean stood reluctantly but remembered the lesson he learned so many years ago and since Braden seemed on board with this he felt there was no other choice. He sucked in a deep breath and for the first time mirrored what John had been so very good at.

Braden had prepared himself for this by swallowing the herbs and saying the charm many times; each time trying to believe in its power more than the last. The belt was the perfect instrument to bind the 3 generations of Winchesters together and as soon as it found his mark the visions began. A switch in Braden's head flipped on and the images began to flood his brain: Dean at age 10 being punished for breaking John's watch; Dean still at 10 next to a werewolf, John grabbing him holding him tightly, Dean and John in good times and in bad. The visions were in high speed Braden's brain trying to take them all in at once. They were still winging by when Dean pulled him close and told him he was very disappointed in him but loved him very much. Braden managed to nod and give an appropriate sad look as he headed to his bed even though he hadn't felt a bit of what had happened.

As he lay down he saw so many glimpses into the past. John smiling, John yelling, John disciplining he even saw bits of Sam. Sam being lectured to, being disciplined, being taught respect.

Braden woke up in the dark and saw it was 2:30 according to his clock radio. At first he had no idea why he felt completely drained and stiff but then it all came back to him. As he lay there quietly he was able to decipher some of what he had seen earlier. Braden concluded his father and uncle had a far from typical upbringing and his grandfather ruled with a strict regime. He saw creatures he couldn't identify and the fear his grandfather felt when something evil came too close to his boys.

The next morning Dean was feeling horrible about what had taken place the night before but yet had some satisfaction that the both of them survived the incident. Maybe next time Dean would be more confident and authoritative when this method of discipline was needed. He had the crystal statue in his hand and was waiting for Braden as he decided what jacket he wanted to wear.

They got to the car when Dean realized he had forgotten something leaving Braden standing next to the locked car. Braden shifted his backpack as he stood next to the passenger side of the car waiting for his dad. He hadn't had any new visions that morning and assumed they were over. He assumed wrong.

The image came crashing into him with a brutal force; John holding up a vampire tooth showing his adult sons. Then the words said as clearly as if John was standing there himself: "Hey Dean why don't you touch up your car before you get rust on it; I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if you weren't going to take care of it."

"What's a matter Brade?" Dean asked calling Braden by his nickname.

Braden hadn't realized his hands had been clutching his head. "I'm fine just a sudden pain, but it's gone now." Braden climbed in the car the image still fresh and as real as if he had been there himself; it was going to be a long day he thought.

There was no controlling the visions they would come in bunches and without warning. Braden struggled to get through the day spending some of it at the nurse's office. He saw his family young and old. He saw them fighting some of the ugliest creatures his imagination could never come up with on his own. He saw his grandfather's fear, protective nature and drill sergeant tendencies. He saw his father's attitude and quick wit and Sam's ability to care and reflect on every situation. As he sat up on the cot in the nurse's office he suddenly understood the warning given. He didn't know how much longer he could deal with the intensity of the visions.

Braden had a horrible piano lesson as he couldn't focus and he was uncomfortable on the hard bench. He had opened up can of worms that he had no control over and it was beginning to scare him at the very least it was wearing him down.

Dean showed up few minutes after the lesson was over.

"I'm afraid he was rather distracted today and we didn't accomplish much," Mrs. Jessup said.

"Oh really," Dean answered.

"Have him practice at least 15 minutes a night on this piece," she said handing Dean some sheet music.

"Okay and here's your check for the month and I promise to remind him about the practice."

Mrs. Jessup left and Dean had no idea where Braden was. "Where you at dude?" Dean shouted out.

"I'm right here Dad," a stressed out looking Braden said.

"Grab your jacket and homework I have to get back to the garage."

"Why, I mean you've been there all day," Braden whined.

"Because I promised Mr. Hoeffer his car tomorrow morning and things got a little trickier than I expected. I'll buy you dinner on the way and by the time you eat and get your homework done I should be finished."

Braden sighed but did as he was told.

With dinner eaten and most of his homework done fatigue took over and Braden lay his head down on his father's desk. He had no idea how long he had been asleep but it looked pretty dark out when he woke up. He wanted to go home so he went in search for Dean. He entered the garage bay but instead of finding his dad hovering over a '77 Corvette he saw John leaning over the engine of the Impala pointing out things to a young Dean. The two seemed to share a joke before John got serious again. Then the scene changed and it was a crappy motel room and John was lecturing the boys; Dean looked to be about 12 and Sam 8. "How many times have I told you that you have to stay here? I don't care if it's boring you do what I tell you!" Then as Braden wandered back towards the office it took the appearance of a cabin. Braden saw John standing there and he went over to get a closer look he tugged on his grandfather's shirt, but when John turned around Braden nearly fell backwards as he looked up into the yellow eyes.

Braden's head snapped up and he looked around to see his dad's office just as it should be. He looked at the clock that said it was 8:15 so he got up stretched and headed to the bay to find his dad.

Braden walked out and saw his father close the hood to the car and wipe off the hood with a rag. "Are you done Dad?" Braden asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah buddy it took longer than I thought," Dean said as he wiped his hands the rag.

Braden made his way over to Dean to pull him towards the office as he looked up and saw that his father's eyes were black.

Braden's head snapped up once again as Dean gently shook him awake. "You okay? Did you have a nightmare?" Dean asked.

Braden's heart was pounding as he had no idea whether he had or not.

After a terrible nights sleep Braden was worthless at school. He managed to drag himself through the day and was heading out the door for the day when Mrs. Lane stopped him.

"Braden I need you to stay for a minute. I already let the after care program know you're going to be late. Just have a seat up here at Jordan's desk," the teacher said.

Braden fidgeted wondering what was going on; he knew his work hadn't been that great but his behavior hadn't been too bad. As Braden contemplated his current situation Dean walked into the room.

"Mr. Winchester thank you so much for coming. I wanted to speak with you about Braden's work. He has seemed distant, unfocused," she explained.

"It seems to be a theme lately," Dean commented as he looked at Braden.

The adults spent the next fifteen minutes discussing how Braden was underachieving and how it needed to change and the sooner than better. Braden just sat there and pretended he was someplace else. After what seemed like an eternity Dean got up and thanked Mrs. Lane.

"Get your stuff kid, you're coming back to the garage with me," Dean said.

Braden wasn't too excited about going back to the scene of his freaky dreamlike vision but he didn't think his dad was in the mood for an argument.

"So what is the deal kid?" Dean asked as they made their way to the garage.

"I don't know, I guess I'm having trouble adjusting to fifth grade," Braden lied.

"Well the adjustment issues end now. I want your head in the books and your grades to come up or your free time will be spent with a tutor. You are a smart kid and I don't know if this is you being lazy or defiant but whatever it is I want it stopped now. Understood?"

"Yeah, I got it," Braden said hoping he could make good on his promise.

Dean set him up at his desk and told him not to get up until he was done. "I'll check your work tonight so take your time."

Braden took a deep breath and immersed himself in his math book slowly making his way through each problem. If he could make the visions stop he could get back to his life. He regretted the door he opened but he would just have to wait it out; he only hoped he could.

Braden bid his dad a goodnight and hoped with all his might that sleep would come peacefully and stay that way. Braden felt sleep slipping from his grasp and was afraid to open his eyes but he couldn't hold them closed any longer and was relieved to see it was morning. He had done it, he had made successfully through the night with no images of the past zipping through his brain. He greeted the day with glee and knew he would be just fine.

Braden did remain vision free and felt as though a tremendous burden had been lifted from his shoulders. His grades began to climb as he was able to focus in class his music lessons got back on track and he was scoring goals for his soccer team. Dean was thrilled to have his son back and all seemed right with the world.

"Mr. Winchester and Mr. Webster why are we by the door?" Mrs. Stolski asked the boys one day at lunch.

"Because it's almost time to go out for free time," Josh answered.

"The rule is you are to remain in your seats until 12:00 and then you may proceed to the door and outside," she stated.

"It's like 11:59 and 30 seconds," Braden said.

"Which is not 12:00 so now you two boys can have a seat and stay there for the remainder of the period."

"Are you kidding me?" Braden snapped.

"Would you like a referral to the office young man?"

Braden just turned around and headed back to his seat.

"I can't believe how much she doesn't like you," Josh commented.

"Tell me about it," was all Braden could add.

Braden had been vision free for nearly a month and was carefree as ever. He and Mrs. Stolski had their share of run ins but other than that things were sailing along well.

"Hey man is your dad around?" Sam asked his nephew.

"In the bathroom," Braden said as he finished his social studies homework.

Sam waited patiently chatting with his nephew. He had noticed that Braden looked at him just a bit differently than he had before and no idea why. Maybe Dean had mentioned something from their past, but that didn't seem likely so unless Braden volunteered something he would probably never know.

"What can I do for you bro?" Dean asked as he bounded down the stairs.

"I know this is asking a lot but is there any way you could take Katie this weekend? Carrie and I really need the alone time. We never have really had the chance to discuss the issues from vacation and it is beginning to take its toll," Sam explained.

"Of course I can take her. Braden has a soccer game Saturday at 1:00 about 45 minutes from here and the rest of the time is free."

"We would really appreciate it man," Sam said.

"You guys help me all the time; I'm just glad I can reciprocate once in a while."

That Friday Braden was looking forward to his cousin spending the weekend as with his crazy schedule and her tumbling and dance classes they hadn't seen much of each other. Braden was even debating whether or not to tell her of his adventure with all the visions he experienced.

That afternoon while playing outside at the playground in the after school program Mrs. Stolski yelled at Braden to stop running even though he was with a group of 4 and all of them were running. Before he could make any kind of adjustment Lacy tripped and fell causing Mrs. Stolski to jump up and tell Braden to come sit at the wall.

"That's it young man I am writing a referral for you to take to Mr. Osborn's office and you can explain to him why you were running and pushing people," she said as she busily filled out the slip.

"Are you freaken' kidding me? I didn't even touch her she slipped and I wasn't the only one running. Why do you always have to pick on me?" Braden yelled.

"You watch your mouth, and if you behaved you wouldn't find yourself in these situations. You do this to yourself do not blame me," she countered.

Braden tried to explain to Mr. Osborn that he was innocent and even though he suspected the principal believed him he still had detention on Tuesday.

"I'm telling you Katie I'm going to get even with her," Braden told his cousin that evening while they were in his room.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know yet," he said.

"When you figure it out let me know because I want to help," she said smiling.

Katie felt the hand on her shoulder immediately as she attempted to shake the sleep from her eyes. "Oh Braden you scared me," she whispered.

"Do you want to help me with my revenge?" he asked quietly.

"You know it," she replied brightly.

With Katie on his old bike the two pedaled their way towards the destination of Braden's choosing, his backpack sitting full but light on his shoulders.

"What time is it?" Katie as she kept up with her cousin.

"It has to be around 2:15 or so," he replied.

They rode up to a small square white house with a neatly trimmed yard with a small blue sedan in the driveway whose vanity plate read 'teach'. There were also several large trees growing on the perimeter of the property. "There it is; casa Stolski," Braden said with a smirk. "We have a job to do Katie."

"Let's get to work," she said smiling.

After only ten minutes the property looked like a toilet paper forest. The kids had lost track of exactly how many rolls they had used but it was obvious that Braden must have wiped out the excess rolls from both Winchester households.

"Cool," they both said as they stepped back to admire their handiwork.

They were so engrossed in the scene neither noticed the woman who was watching them from across the street.

The slender silhouette with long brown hair couldn't help the corners of her mouth from rising up slightly; those two were definitely from the Winchester stock. She gazed intently at the boy and realized just how much he had become like his father in looks and personality. She couldn't help but shake her head at the thought that she helped create that kid.

Sam and Carrie had settled into their own long evening. They had gone to a local hotel to relax and hopefully Carrie would come away with some kind of understanding as to what Sam's past had entailed.

"I have told you some things but only what was necessary," Sam began.

"Why?" Carrie questioned.

"Because I didn't want to scare you off," Sam answered.

"There's nothing you can tell me that would have ever scared me off then or now," she countered.

Sam wished that were true. You see one night I was in bed and when I felt something drip on my face and when I looked up it turned out to be my girlfriend's blood. She was stuck to the ceiling bleeding and then she burst into flames just like my mother did 22 years before.

"Hey there you still awake?" Carrie asked bring Sam from his dark memories.

"Sorry, look my life before I met you was complicated and difficult for anyone to comprehend."

"Except for your dad and Dean?" she asked.

"Only because they lived it too."

"My question is why did your dad involve you in that. I mean he could've just started over and lived a quiet typical life but instead he risked your lives on a regular basis."

"I always wondered that too, but he didn't have a choice. Evil came to us and once it does your never the same; he went on the offense and felt he had better chance at keeping us safe that way," Sam said.

"Why go after it and put yourself in danger?" she asked.

"Because then you are always ready," Sam said sounding defeated.

"I thought we had another package of toilet paper in the closet," Dean yelled out.

"No we used it," Braden shouted back tried to his laughter in. Katie just grinned.

The group was off to Braden's soccer game with both the kids patting themselves on the back for a job well done.

The game was rocky with nothing going the Blazers way. Braden kept being called for offside's and finally received a yellow card for pushing. The score was 2-0 with a few minutes left when Braden dribbled past the defense and managed to get it into the corner of the net. The coach had them hurry back to kick off. The other team was trying to keep the ball away but Braden left his position and went back with the midfielders and managed to steal the ball. The coach had been yelling at him to stay at his position but quickly led the cheer for Braden to keep going. Braden passed it over and ran into a better position and got the pass back and one timed it right past the goalie for a goal! The parents went wild and Braden was the hero. The whistle blew only a minute later and they managed a tie.

"I don't understand it Sam but I know that I am very uncomfortable with it all especially when it comes to Katie," Carrie said as she picked at her room service meal.

"You have to know I would do anything for her and would never put her in danger," Sam said.

"I know I just don't like it. Ever since that shape shifter thing experience I can't feel totally safe," she said.

"You are never totally safe; nobody is at least your aware of what's out there now. And who better to be married to than a hunter who has seen it all?" Sam joked.

"Are there really werewolves?"

"Yep," Sam answered remembering his time with Madison.

"Vampires?"

"Yep."

"I guess I should start wearing my cross again," she said smiling.

"Actually cross's won't repel them and before you ask neither does garlic. A stake through the heart won't kill them and they can tolerate the sun somewhat," Sam finished.

"I so did not need to hear that. I mean why does this stuff follow us; first the shape-shifter and then the ghosts in the woods, oh and your dead father appearing to our daughter."

"These things are around a lot of people they just don't know it," Sam said.

"Okay that doesn't make me feel any better."

"You have nothing to worry about; you have me and our next door babysitter is as good as they come in the hunting world," Sam assured his wife.

"So if a stake through the heart doesn't kill them, then what does?"

"Beheading," answered Sam.

"Have you ever…" she asked her voice drifting.

"Do you really want to know?"

"No," she whispered her voice failing her.

Somehow none of Sam's assurances were going to put Carrie completely at ease.

"Play me a song on the piano," Katie begged.

Braden pulled himself up as if he weighed 200 pounds and made his way over to the piano to play Katie a song. He knew that her parents were spending some time together and it scared her. She was so afraid they were fighting and would split up. So Braden indulged her and played some of her favorites.

The next day Dean decided to take the two hooligans to the park to spend some time and get rid of some energy. As they drove to the big playground across town they passed by Mrs. Stolski's house and the kids could barely contain themselves as Dean commented on all the toilet paper.

"Looks as though somebody got a jump start on Halloween," he said completely oblivious to his sons and niece's reaction.

That night long after Katie went home and Dean said goodnight Braden lay in bed dreading having to face Mrs. Stolski in the cafeteria tomorrow. He didn't regret his actions with the toilet paper in the least he just wondered why she had it in for him so badly.

A couple miles away as Edith Stolski climbed into bed she wondered what Braden Winchester would have in store for her this week. She was quite certain that he was responsible for all the toilet paper in her trees though she had no proof. She wondered why he felt the need to aggravate her so much.

The week flew by with soccer games nearly every night as the year end tournament had begun and with Halloween in the middle time flew by. The Halloween carnival held in the town square was a hit as always. Katie was a princess and Braden a monster who liked to run around and roar at people. Typical Halloween music such as Monster Mash played while the kids trick or treated around the square and participated in the apple bob and other games. Sam and Carrie along with Dean enjoyed the experience immensely as they watched their kids feel innocent and secure enough to partake in a holiday that never held any appeal to either adult Winchester.

The soccer semi-finals were on Saturday setting up the championship game for Sunday. Braden hardly slept Friday night hoping that he and the rest of the team would play well. They had a good chance of beating their opponent but their coach warned of being over confident. The team took the field and battled to 0-0 tie in the first half, the second began with Braden's teammate scoring a goal in the first minute. They played defense the rest of the game and managed to make the one goal stick. They had made it to the championship game.

The whistle went off signaling the start of the game. Braden hoped his butterflies would settle down. The coach told them all that he had been very proud of their season and for them to play the best game ever and no matter what happened they were winners. Braden knew the pressure was on him as he was the leading scorer. The first half flew by and the Blazers came off for the break down 1-0. Coach Turner gave a big pep talk and Braden sat quietly and closed his eyes trying to visualize what he needed to do to get himself in scoring position. When he opened his eyes he saw John standing behind the bench with a very gentle but encouraging smile. Braden looked over to Dean and what he read on his fathers face confirmed that he too saw John. The 10 year old was elated and started the second half floating on air. Time was winding down when Braden served up a beautiful pass to Sean who tipped it in tying the score. As Braden celebrated with his teammates he caught a glimpse of a long haired woman standing behind his dad; she seemed vaguely familiar but he soon lost sight of her as he joined his friends in their joy.

With less than a minute left in the game and the game locked at a goal a piece Braden was hoping for a miracle; he didn't want to win or lose on penalty kicks. They had been down at the opponents end and Braden had been hovering around the net just waiting. He was careful to fade back as needed to stay onside. As the whistle went to the referee's mouth the ball was coming right towards Braden, it was high in the air and he jumped up and somehow met the ball in the air. He felt the ball slam into his head and fly over the goalies hands and into the back of the net. The Blazers erupted as did their parents as the celebration began. Braden was mobbed and as he managed to come out from the crowd he saw John with the same proud look that Dean was wearing and there again was that long haired woman. The whistle was sounded and it was officially over. Each team shook hands and congratulated each other. The Blazers received their trophies and the Eagles each got medals. Dean took everybody out for dinner to mark the special day and treated Braden to a banana split for dessert.

Monday as Braden made yet another mistake during his piano lesson Mrs. Jessup placed her hands over his on the keyboard.

"Braden, you haven't been practicing at all have you?" she asked.

"Not much," he admitted.

"You are so talented but you still need to practice. Your mother did an amazing job starting you so young and your aptitude for this instrument is remarkable. I just don't want you to let yourself down by not trying."

"Mrs. Jessup, um I was thinking of maybe not playing the piano for a while. I need a break, I would like to focus on the guitar and drums for now. Maybe later I'll pick it up again," Braden said avoiding the teacher's eyes.

"Does your dad know about this idea of yours?"

"Not yet," Braden said looking away.

"I see, well maybe we should all discuss it before we make anything official," Mrs. Jessup suggested.

Dean lay in bed that night going over the conversation with Braden and Mrs. Jessup again in his head. He almost couldn't bear the thought of Braden not playing the piano. He had so many great memories of Allison teaching Braden when he was just a little guy; his feet swinging from the bench and giggles escaping from his lips. He had picked up everything so quickly it even amazed Allison. The piano was the one connection that kept Allison close; when he heard Braden play it was if she was right there, her fingers on the keys her emotion coming from the music. Without Braden playing the hole would be that much larger and Dean didn't know if he could stand it. He rolled over in bed trying not to let overwhelming feeling of sadness take hold. He could force his son to keep up with the lessons, but in the end it wouldn't be the same. Braden had to love it for himself or it just wouldn't be the same. Dean could only hope that the desire would come back for the boy.

Tuesday did not go well in the Braden vs. Stolski battle. Braden was reprimanded for getting out of his seat in the cafeteria and then being sloppy when it came to throwing his trash away. He was forced to remain inside at recess and nearly gagged as he saw Mrs. Stolski chuckle with one of the cooks; no doubt at his expense. He just didn't know how much longer he could take this. In after care Braden had to sit at the wall because he yelled too loud and apparently didn't take his turn at the monkey bars; as he sat leaning against the brick wall of the building he found himself behind Mrs. Stolski who was sitting at a small desk going over some paperwork. Her back foot was up on its toes exposing the sole of her shoe; this gave Braden a brilliant idea. He reached into his pocket taking out the piece of gum he had placed in there earlier. He unwrapped it and chewed it quickly getting as sticky and sloppy as he could. He then silently made his way directly behind his nemesis and placed the glob of gum on the bottom of her shoe; he then slid back into place as if he had never moved.

"Okay Braden I see your dad coming go grab your backpack and I'll see you on tomorrow," Mrs. Stolski said.

Braden squelched the grin that had been threatening to surface and bid everyone a goodbye as he met his dad at the gate.

Wednesday went by without incident unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Thursday. Braden had made his way into Mrs. Lane's good graces by getting his grades up and by paying attention in class. Since the visions had ceased he had become an ideal student with minimal problems; that's because he saved his miscues for Mrs. Stolski.

At lunch on Thursday it was taco day which always meant salsa on the tables and that always meant problems. Braden decided he was going to get through eating so he could get outside on time. He finished his taco and side dishes and was just waiting until 12:01 until he could officially escape the lunchroom and his archenemy. He almost made it. He was waiting the last two minutes when Sean decided that corn was needed in the salsa, after all that's the way his mom made it. So the laughing began and the corn began to fly. Braden knew if he stayed he would get in trouble and he knew if he got up he would get in trouble so he sighed and put his head down as the whole table was kept inside for recess.

By the time school was over Braden was brimming with energy and was stuck inside due to the rain. He walked into the gym and his eyes lit up as he saw the drum set sitting up on the old stage; it must have been left over from the drama clubs practice last night. Braden immediately went over to Ms. West to see if he could play it. She made a quick call to the band teacher who said that was fine but he was the only one allowed to play since he has had experience with instrument and could be trusted to respect it. Braden pulled his drumsticks out of his backpack and began to tap away and was really beginning to get into and draw an audience when you know who dropped from the sky to ruin it.

"Mr. Winchester," she screamed. "What do you think you're doing?"

Braden reluctantly stopped and glared at Mrs. Stolski. "I'm playing the drums, Ms. West said I could, she called Mr. Lutz and he said it was fine," he explained.

Braden returned to what he was doing when he felt a hand come down preventing him from playing. "What?" he yelled.

"Excuse me?" the teacher replied.

"I told you I had permission," Braden screamed. "Your name should be West, since you are the wicked witch of the west."

"That is it you go to Mr. Osborn's office right now," she said red faced.

"Screw you, I'm staying right here," Braden responded. He had heard his dad say that to his uncle last week.

Mrs. Stolski looked like she was going to explode at any minute. Braden hadn't hated anyone in his life as much as he disliked that woman right now. He decided he had to leave because if he didn't he might get into even more trouble. So he put his drumsticks away and slammed his backpack over his shoulder and stomped out of the gym amongst the nods and smiles of his peers.

"You better go straight to his office," was the last thing he heard as the door shut behind him.

Dean glanced up at the clock that read 4:05; he had less than an hour before he had to leave to get Braden. He promised the boy he would pick him up no later than 5:15. Braden still despised the after school program as the 5th and 6th graders had combined to make a large group and Mrs. Stolski was a constant in his life something he constantly hated. Dean sighed as he plopped back down on the creeper and slid back underneath his current project. He had just gotten back to work when his cell phone rang; he thought seriously about ignoring it but he knew as a parent and a business owner he did not have that option.

"Hello," Dean answered followed quickly by, "he did what? I'll be there in a few minutes."

Braden settled himself down on the curb in the parking lot as he so proudly gazed at his work before him. He knew he would be in huge trouble but he felt so vindicated that he didn't care. He took joy in hearing Mrs. Stolski squawk to Mr. Osborn. He nodded just a bit and the smile only grew.

As Braden was soaring in the aftermath of his labor his heart sank the second he heard the rumble of the Impala; he was in for it now. Dean drove by the scene slowly his heart sinking as quickly as his sons. How did it come to this?

Dean got out of the car and marched right over to the small group as he saw Mr. Osborn trying to calm the teacher down as Braden just sat with a smug look on his face that quickly changed to show a touch of fear. Dean ran his hand over his short cropped hair and inserted himself into the middle of the uproar.

"I told you Mr. Winchester that this is where your boy was heading – I told you last summer," Mrs. Stolski screeched.

Dean stepped back to check out his sons work. There before him sat a blue sedan with the license plate reading 'teach' with four nearly flat tires. "Well the good news is that he left enough air in the tires so that the rims won't be damaged but the bad news is that he let a lot of air out of your tires," Dean said.

"I can see that Mr. Winchester, now what am I supposed to do with four flat tires," she ranted.

"I've got it covered. I brought two air tanks I can have all four tires at their recommended air pressure in no time," Dean said as he ran back for his tanks.

It didn't take long before everything was made right and Braden knew his good time was slipping away.

"Mr. Winchester I think it would be best if we could meet tomorrow at 10:00 in my office to discuss what needs to be done. Please bring Braden with you and we'll have a long talk about what happened here today," Mr. Osborn said. "And thank you for coming prepared and taking care of everything."

"It's the least I could do. I don't know what got into Braden but I can assure you that he will be severely disciplined for it," Dean said shooting a look at his son.

Braden shifted uncomfortably and as he stood up motion across the street caught his eye. He thought he saw the same woman from the soccer field in between two houses but as soon as he found her she was gone. He scanned the area but was roused from his effort by his father calling out to him.

"Braden John, get into the car right now," Dean snapped.

Braden climbed in and tossed his backpack behind him into the backseat and prepared himself for the onslaught that was to come.

"What were you thinking? Huh?" Dean demanded.

"I told you it wouldn't work out, that there would be problems," Braden answered.

"That is no excuse young man, you can't commit vandalism because you have a personality conflict," Dean continued.

"It's more than that; she never leaves me alone she is always picking on me. I can never do anything right and even when I just go sit by myself she finds me and has to start something," Braden pleaded his case.

"I don't care what she has done; none of it gives you an excuse to do what you did today."

"You're mad at me aren't you?" Braden asked.

Dean looked over with a very harsh look and said, "I can tell you this, somebody in this car is going to get beat and here's a tip, it ain't me."

Braden gulped and should've known what was coming, but if he had been able have more foresight he would've known that things were going to get so much worse for him.

"Go straight to your room and wait for me," Dean said crisply as soon as they cleared the front door.

Braden raced up the stairs fighting the urge to cry the entire way. He slammed the door behind him as he threw himself on the bed. He was in such big trouble and it was all her fault. Why couldn't she just leave him alone, why couldn't his father understand how much she hated him and how miserable she made him? Now he was the one in huge trouble…again. At that moment Braden hated Mrs. Stoloski and all she represented and he wasn't too fond of his father either. Wasn't a father supposed protect his child and be on his side? Why was he waiting to be punished after being picked on for weeks Braden thought as he struggled out of his jacket and threw it across the room?

"Do we slam our doors?" Dean asked as he opened the bedroom door.

"No," Braden said in a shaky voice as he stared at his carpet.

Dean walked into the room knowing he had to be tough. He tried to draw strength from his experiences with John, remembering how much he disliked being disciplined but understanding now how very important it had been.

"Braden look at me when I talk to you," Dean said as he pulled up a chair to look directly at his son.

Braden raised his head but found it very difficult to look his father in the eyes.

"The reason you are having difficulty looking at me is because you know what you did was wrong," Dean began remembering the same feeling from long ago. "Things are going to change young man, this or anything like it will never happen again. You have fallen big time little boy and your grace is gone and it is time for you to understand the consequences. First of all you are grounded for a month and you will be writing an apology to read to Mrs. Stolski tomorrow when we are at that meeting. I can only imagine what Mr. Osborn is going to hand down in the way of punishment, but of course you will accept anything that he says."

"Okay," Braden whispered looking at the floor again.

"Oh, I'm not done," Dean informed his son. "Since you seem to have no respect for the adults around you I think I will enforce a rule that Grandpa used with Uncle Sam and me when were kids."

Braden glanced up at his father his lip threatening to quiver.

"I think for at least the next month you will be referring to me and any other adult by their last name or by sir or ma'am, understood?"

"Yeah," Braden mumbled.

Dean glared right back at the boy.

"Um I mean yes sir," he said.

"Better, now about what I said in the car," Dean began as he stood up.

Braden hoped he was going to get a reprieve about the whole getting beat thing, but as Dean turned back around he realized that was the farthest thing from happening. When Dean turned he had pulled a belt from somewhere and looked at his son; there was a touch of regret in his eyes for what he was about to do, but not enough to release his son from what was coming.

"Grab the chair son," Dean said indicating the back of the desk chair that he had just been sitting in.

It wasn't until the first blow landed that Braden realized that Dean was wielding John's belt. The images flooded Braden's with such intensity that he didn't know if he would be able to continue to stand. He saw John catching Dean as a boy with a cigarette and the severe punishment that followed. He saw Sam arguing with John as a teenager with such passion that John had shoved the boy into the wall. The visions flew by distracting him from his own physical pain until he realized his father was done and telling him he had an hour to write an apology to Mrs. Stolski.

Braden clung to the chair trying not to sway as Dean closed the door behind him. He felt as though he was going to throw-up and barely made it back to his bed. Beads of sweat had popped out on his upper lip and his heart was racing. He closed his eyes tightly hoping that would help but instead more visions flooded his brain: Dean as a young boy learning how to shoot, being trained being taught how to hunt. There were vampires, hanging in hammocks he saw his father, uncle and grandfather behead the vampires, he saw his uncle shoot a woman because she asked him to, he saw a woman on the ceiling and his very young grandfather reach out to her screaming her name, he saw his very young father run downstairs carrying his even younger uncle. He saw people with yellow eyes, red eyes and black eyes like he had seen on his father and grandfather in earlier visions. He saw blood, guts and unbelievable gore and completely understood why the past was not ever mentioned. Braden rolled over and looked at the clock seeing he only had 20 minutes left before his father returned to get the written apology. He had to get it done before Dean returned he couldn't let on that anything was going on, he was already in enough trouble. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and stumbled over to his desk grabbing the chair on the way by to use for support. He pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen from his drawer, his hand was shaking and it was only after several deep breaths he was able to begin.

Mrs. Stolski,

I'm sorry about what I did to your car. It was wrong and I shouldn't have done it. I hope that you accept my apology.

Braden Winchester

It took Braden nearly 15 minutes to get his words on paper to where they were legible. At an hour on the dot Dean walked back into the room. He glided over to the desk and picked up the paper and read its contents.

"That's fine; I'll bring you up something to eat later. I want you to say in your room for the rest of the day," Dean said keeping the apology.

"Yes sir," Braden answered quietly.

With Dean gone Braden crashed back on the bed. He closed his eyes and was met with John's face, his head shaking back and forth. "I'm sorry Grandpa," Braden whispered. In his vision Dean was the one whispering an apology to this father.

"I'm sorry Dad," the boy said.

"Dean you can't act like that, there are things you don't understand, things you can't take on by yourself. Son you have to trust me," John was saying.

Then the vision fast forwarded, Dean was an adult and John was telling him to trust him but Dean was saying that this man wasn't his dad.

"I know my dad better than anyone and you're not him," Dean was saying.

Then John had yellow eyes and both Dean and Sam were slammed to a wall and Dean began bleeding. Braden witnessed the car accident that followed and eventually witnessed his grandfather falling to the floor in death. Things didn't get much easier for Braden that evening and it wasn't until the wee hours of the morning that his mind was calm enough that he finally began to feel the discomfort of his earlier punishment.


	11. And Justice For All

And Justice for All

"Its 9:00 you need to get up," Dean yelled to his sleeping child.

Braden slowly sat up unsure of which was throbbing worse; his top or his bottom. The visions had slowed at some point in the night but he had no idea exactly when. He made his way to the bathroom and washed his face noticing how terrible he looked. He had to shake it off; he couldn't look like this when he faced Mrs. Stolski. He had no idea that the spell would work without ingesting the herbal paste, it appeared there was a lot he didn't know about the supernatural world but unfortunately he had recently gained a lot of information.

Braden reached into the medicine cabinet for some aspirin to help his aching head and decided a shower would probably serve him better. He eased himself in and allowed the hot water to melt some of his tension away. He suddenly remembered the woman across the street from the school. Had it been the woman from the soccer field and if so who was she? Was she stalking him? What could she possibly want from him? He got out and reevaluated himself in the mirror. He ignored his discomfort and tried to find a look that would show Mrs. Stolski that he had fared just fine and that she hadn't won anything. But he had to balance that out with a look of remorse and defeat showing his father that he had learned his lesson and had no intentions of doing anything like that again. He decided his look would just have to change depending on who he was looking at.

The visions had settled down somewhat and Braden hoped that things would remain quiet for the time being. He got into the car and stared out the window hoping his dad wouldn't say much to him as they both prepared for what lay ahead. As they turned the corner the first pictures of the day came streaming behind Braden's eyes.

"You two knock it off or I will stop the car and believe me you do not want that to happen," an angry John yelled back at his two young sons in the backseat.

Then it was Dean taking some kind of tool and slamming it down on the Impala's trunk over and over again. An irate John hugging a young Sam while asking Dean what happened.

"Answer me son," Dean asked for the second time.

"What?" a bewildered Braden asked.

"You need to pay attention to me. I asked if you are going to abide by the new rules today and not cause any problems."

"Yes sir," Braden replied.

The gathering in the small room included the Winchesters, Mrs. Lane, Mr. Osborn and Mrs. Stolski.

"Okay we all know why we're here so now we'll discuss the ramifications of young Mr. Winchester's indiscretion," Mr. Osborn began.

"Indiscretion? It was vandalism and you are just lucky I'm not pressing charges," Mrs. Stolski said.

"Now Edith lets take a breath here; I don't think he meant any serious harm after all he did leave plenty of air so the rims wouldn't sustain any damage," Mr. Osborn stated. "Now I brought Mrs. Lane in since she has Braden most of the day to get her opinion."

"I have to say for the most part Braden has been great in my classroom. His work is fine and I really haven't had any problems with his behavior at all. I'm not seeing what Edith is at all," Mrs. Lane said with a weak smile.

"That's good news. I understand that there were some problems this summer and I think we are dealing with a severe personality conflict. Now I am not condoning Braden's actions but after speaking with Ms. West who unfortunately couldn't be here with us this morning I think that maybe it would be better if she was the one who dealt with Braden in the future. She doesn't recall Braden's behavior as being all that difficult. Now I know sometimes things are missed by people but I think we can develop a plan and put this all behind us. I think it best if Braden stayed out of school for the rest of today and tomorrow returning on Monday and he will suspended from the after school program for thirty days," Mr. Osborn explained.

Mrs. Stolski didn't appear happy with that at all, but since public caning wasn't allowed nothing would have satisfied her.

"Thank you Mr. Osborn I think that is more than fair. I would just like you to know that Braden has been disciplined and is grounded for a month and has something he would like to say to Mrs. Stolski," Dean said handing Braden the written apology.

Braden took the paper and cleared his throat and stood up to ease his discomfort slightly. He read his words and gave a quick smile to Mrs. Lane as he returned to his seat as gingerly as he could.

"Well Braden I will accept your apology and surely hope that anything like this will never happen again," Mrs. Stolski responded.

Braden's eyes did a quick glance towards his father and he replied, "Yes ma'am."

"Okay then I think we can all get on with our day," Mr. Osborn said standing up. "Braden I trust that this will be the end of this type of behavior."

Braden nodded as he stood up and then quickly added, "Yes sir."

"Mr. Osborn could I have a word with you before we leave?" Dean asked.

Once they were in the privacy of the principal's office Dean voiced his concerns. "Mr. Osborn I was very disappointed in my son's actions and he was very wrong with what he did, but I think there is something going on with this teacher. Braden doesn't lie and he comes home with all kinds of issues with this woman. Now I know my son is no angel and I'm not saying he might not be skewing the truth a bit, but I don't believe this is all him."

"I can understand your concerns and I have already asked Mrs. Stolski to meet with me as soon as you leave. I agree there is something going on and I intend to do my best to discover what it is. I have spoken to Braden a few times in the past weeks so I feel I have his side and I have also spoken with Ms. West and I think I have my own take on what is going on. Don't worry I don't think Braden is responsible for all the discord in this situation. I will do my best to take care of it," Mr. Osborn assured.

As the Winchesters drove to 'Classic Winchester' so Dean could get some work done the meeting between the teacher and principal proceeded.

"Have a seat Edith. I know that you feel Braden wasn't punished enough for what he did but I have some concerns that you may be nit picking him quite a bit. The reasons that you send him down here are awfully petty, they are things that other kids do all day long without consequence. After speaking with his other teachers I'm afraid you do have a personal vendetta for the boy and it needs to stop. When he is in lunch have Mrs. Groves keep an eye on his section and in after care let Ms. West keep track of him."

"Mr. Osborn I can't believe what you're saying. You think I am picking on this boy? He is heading down a terrible road and I am just showing him that it leads only to bad things. Do you know that he toilet papered my house and put gum on my shoe?"

"You know this for a fact? You saw him do these things?"

"Well not exactly, but I'm sure it was him," she insisted.

"Has it ever occurred to you that for him not to feel completely helpless he may need to lash out at you? You keep pushing him he is bound to react. He sees how you treat him in comparison to everyone else; don't you think that will have an effect on the boy?"

The woman just sat quietly as Mr. Osborn continued.

"My first memory of Braden was 5 years ago; he was standing next to his father holding his hand so tightly it had to cut the man's circulation off.

He was standing in front of his mother's coffin. My next memory of the boy was holding onto his dad so tightly nobody could've pried him off, they were about to lower his mother's coffin into the ground. He was 5 years old, Edith. And now he has to go to school in a building where her memory is bouncing around everywhere; cut him some slack. Send him to me when and only when he needs it. You can go now."


	12. The Struggle Within&Frayed Endsof Sanity

**The Struggle Within**

Dean parked his wayward son at his desk in the office. "Now I want you to stay in here and work on your packet that Mrs. Lane gave you. You can get most of it done I'm sure. I'll come check on you soon. After lunch you can do some work around here, I have plenty of things to keep you busy."

Braden finished all of his Social Studies and half of his math by the time Dean checked on him.

"Here's lunch," Dean said handing his son two slices of pizza and a can of soda. "You look tired dude."

"Didn't sleep well," Braden said as he stood up to stretch giving his sore rump a break.

"I imagine not," Dean agreed.

"So did that happen to you a lot?" Braden questioned his dad.

Dean looked lost for a moment and then understood what his son was asking. "Yeah it did, I admit I got beat a lot," Dean said with just a hint of a smile as he reminisced.

"What about Uncle Sam?"

"Sometimes but not near as often as me; he and Dad were more into the arguing thing instead. Eat your lunch and then crash on the couch for a while or you'll never last the day."

"Okay, I mean yes sir," Braden replied.

Dean all of a sudden understood what John's face meant back when he was young and began to call his dad sir on a regular basis; it was a mix of pride, satisfaction and sadness.

Just as Braden began to doze off his phone began to vibrate. It was Josh checking in on him

"So what happened, are you in big trouble?" he asked.

Braden relayed everything that happened trying not to sound as exhausted as he felt.

"Well just to let you know we have your back every time we see Mrs. Stolski we start chanting that song from the Wizard of Oz, you know it goes Oh wee oh, wee oh, oh wee oh, when the soldiers are at the castle and the flying monkeys are around," Josh said excitedly.

"How did you think of that?" Braden asked.

"My sister just watched the movie so it was fresh in my mind. I don't think she has caught on yet, but she will."

Braden hung up and slipped off into a dreamless sleep.

That night at home Dean sat down on the piano bench his fingers resting on the wood. He so badly wanted to hear his son's efforts on the piano once again but knew it wasn't up to him. As he sat there he could almost feel Allison with him. He closed his eyes and saw a young Braden giggling and prancing around the grocery store.

"Would you get him before he breaks something!" Allison demanded of her husband.

Dean holding Allison's hand told her he would be just fine.

"Dean you have to stay on top of him, he is…shall we say a spirited boy who is going to need you to supervise him closely. Dean please promise me that you won't let him run wild when…" her voice drifted off.

"Don't say it, you are looking great and feeling better. They are always coming up with new treatments and medications so don't you dare say it," Dean admonished his wife just as Braden dropped a jar of spaghetti sauce.

Dean stood there battling his emotions as Allison handed him their flailing son. "Dean get him to the car and take care of things while I find someone to clean this up," Allison said with a warning look to both her husband and son.

He was reminded of Allison coming downstairs later that night with Dean waiting for her at the same spot on the piano bench. She sighed and planted a kiss on his face. "Dean did you even talk to him? I mean it's pretty obvious I'm the disciplinarian here and that boy is going to run wild when I'm gone," she stated as she placed a finger on Dean's lips to quiet him before he could speak, "I'm not giving up, you know that, but you have to face reality along with me."

"I know, it's just I don't want to spend time thinking about it," Dean said taking his wife's hands in his. "Play me something baby that will make us both feel better."

And she did playing the very song that Braden played so well, the uplifting song that Dean hadn't heard in weeks and missed terribly. Allison was an unbelievably strong woman, whose strength enabled her to accomplish anything in life except to save that very life.

"I'm going to bed Dad," Braden said as he peeked through the banister on the staircase.

"Good idea, I need to be at the garage by 7:00 tomorrow."

"7:00 in the morning?" Braden asked.

"Is there anything wrong, anything that I can help you with? You know you can tell me anything don't you?" Dean asked.

Braden broke eye contact but nodded.

"Even if you're in trouble please tell me. I may have to punish you but we'll get through it and it will be much better than if I find out on my own," Dean tried.

Braden sighed and said he was fine as he retreated back upstairs.

Dean watched him go and whispered ever so quietly, "please son, please just tell Daddy."

As he looked at the crystal statue that had been fixed, costing Braden $35.00, Dean shifted on the piano bench and wished with all his might that Allison was still alive; if she were she would certainly be better able to try and figure out what was wrong with their son. Dean knew something was preoccupying his young mind but already knew that Braden was a hard nut to crack and his futile attempts to gain information had gone nowhere something was terribly wrong in his son's life and he needed to find out what it was.

Braden had brushed his teeth and grabbed one of his dad's t-shirts to sleep in. He always felt better sleeping in something of Deans, it made him feel safer. He pulled the grey shirt over his head inhaling the scent of fabric softener with just a hint of a mixture of his dad's cologne/soap/aftershave odor. He smiled feeling better already. He pulled his comforter down to reveal the crumpled mess of tangled sheets that lay below and climbed in being beaten to the pillow by Hunter the family cat.

"Oh Hunter help me out buddy 'cause I don't know what to do. These visions are terrible but I can't tell anybody. I don't know what's going to happen to me," the boy said trying to hold in his tears.

The black cat sensing his boys' distress began to purr and batted at the falling tear with his paw. This got the desired result as the boy smiled and snuggled into the feline. Braden once again inhaled his fathers scent and closed his eyes tightly hoping for a repeat of the afternoon's quiet nap.

Braden found himself standing in an orchard next to the ugliest scarecrow he had ever seen. He looked up to see his father not only standing next to him but climbing up a ladder to get a closer look. Braden didn't know if his dad was brave or crazy but before he could decide the scene fast forwarded to a later time where he witnessed a man and woman being dragged off by the same scarecrow as his father and uncle tried to herd people out of the orchard. The scene then switched to an airplane that was freefalling taking both Winchesters down with it until something changed the course. Then it was a church where a man with a hook was going after Sam and then back to their childhood with Sam opening gifts that obviously were not purchased for him.

Braden woke up more tired than when he went to be bed but tried valiantly to hide it.

"You look terrible son," Dean commented.

"I'm fine just don't feel that well. I'll get a poptart and meet you at the car," Braden said hoping that if the car brought on any more visions he could be solo when they happened.

There was just no rhyme or reason to the timing of these ever present images and Braden didn't know how much more he could handle. He so badly wanted to tell his dad but knew there would be more than hell to pay. If he went to Sam he would tell Dean and so would Carrie. None of his friends would believe him and he didn't want to burden Katie with all this, no he would just have to ride it out. They stopped the last time, they'll stop this time too Braden tried to convince himself.

Braden's visions had lessoned considerably and he was able to handle them but he was becoming concerned as they had been completely gone by now last time. Thanksgiving was only days away. They were planning on eating at Sam and Carries inviting some friends who had no family in the area. Braden had done well in school and Mrs. Stolski had for the most part stayed clear of him and since he was still banned from the after school program it hadn't been an issue. He was only days away from his grounding being over and he was looking forward to gaining his freedom back.

_**And now for a festive holiday….**_

**Frayed Ends of Sanity**

Thanksgiving Day arrived busy and full of commotion Braden and Dean had baked their frozen pies to take next door. Dean left Braden there and headed to the nearby store that would be open until 5:00 for the ice cream he had forgotten to get yesterday.

Braden and Katie and another boy, Chris who had come with his father went into the den to watch some movies while the adults ran around like fools. Dinner went well everybody feeling as though they ate their body weight in food and everybody eventually dispersed by rolling out the door on their new spare tire. Carrie packed up some left-over's to take to some shut-ins and Dean went next door to make some phone calls. Sam was in his office looking over some paperwork while the cousins played Jenga in Katie's room. Braden had been fine but as he watched Katie pull out a piece his mind popped and he saw the elder Winchester's standing in a store. He heard his dad mention playing Jenga and then he saw his dad and uncle tied up in two chairs being cut with knives and then Sam's nail being pulled out. Braden squeezed his eyes tightly and could barely hear Katie asking him what was wrong. He couldn't react to the sound of her voice or anything else as he saw the ensuing battle between the Winchesters and this couple who had been torturing them earlier. He literally bit his tongue as he saw the older couple being stabbed with their very own Christmas tree.

"Braden you answer me right now or I'm getting my dad," Katie said stomping the floor as she gave her cousin this ultimatum.

Braden finally was able to come up for air. That was it he couldn't take it anymore so he motioned for Katie to come close and told her everything from beginning to end. He left out morbid things and skipped over all the specifics but she got the idea of what Braden had endured.

"Wow I knew our dads had past but wow. You have to tell your dad," she said.

"I can't Katie, he'd kill me," Braden explained.

"Yeah he would, but he also might know how to help you. What if this gets worse and besides he knows something is wrong he keeps looking at you out of the corner of his eye. So you'll be grounded for another month and probably get the worst whipping ever, but I think you'll feel better when your problem is out in the open. I mean what if it gets worse, what if it can hurt you?"

Braden was about to tell Katie to keep his secret when a blinding energy forced him to the floor. Braden lay there in a fetal position as the pictures pounded his brain: John speaking with a yellow-eyed man and then collapsing on the floor. The words 'time of death 10:41 A.M.' ringing in his ears. Then it was Sam fighting with a man and turning his back only to be stabbed the man turning the knife in his uncles back. Then Dean screaming and running holding his dying brother. Then it was Sam's lifeless body and his dad speaking with some strange woman then the two kissing. Then Sam was alive and at Bobby's house. There was arguing and then flash forward to a cemetery where there was evil everywhere and then Grandpa John smiling. Dean had shot the yellow-eyed man and John was proud and then he was simply gone. Braden managed to get a breath in as he could just hear Katie screaming in the background. The images continued to march on and wouldn't let go until the poor boy witnessed his father being attacked by some invisible beast who was tearing him to shreds.

Katie tried to get Braden's attention but when he appeared only more despondent she raced through the house to find her dad.

"Daddy, Daddy come quick something's wrong with Braden!" she yelled.

Sam dropped what he was doing and sprinted up the stairs leaving Katie behind. He went into the room to see his nephew crumpled up on the floor. His eyes and mouth were shut so tightly Sam was afraid he would snap his teeth. He was drooling and unresponsive and Sam feared he was having a seizure. Katie made her way to the room and Sam sent her next door for Dean.

Dean came running into the room his heart pounding so hard he thought it would fly right out of his chest. Sam was cradling Braden and softly calling his name. Dean quickly took hold of his son and began to call to him.

"What's wrong with him Sam? Is it a seizure?" Dean asked.

"That's what I thought at first but now I'm not so sure. Do you want me to call 911?"

"Yes…no, I don't know. If something is wrong with him then we need to get him some help but what if it's supernatural, the hospital will only cause problems," Dean said breathlessly.

While the guys were deciding what to do Katie had quietly slipped into the room. Sam jumped up and went to her as he saw the fear on her face.

Sam put one knee down and had the top of his other leg parallel with the floor with his foot on the carpet. He set Katie on his leg so he could look her in the eye. "Did Braden say anything to you before he fell?"

Katie hedged and Sam knew she was withholding information. "Sweetie it is very important that you tell us what he said." Sam looked back at his brother holding his young nephew. "Braden is very sick and needs our help. It's not tattling if someone is hurt or sick."

So Katie with tears in her eyes spilled the beans telling the adults what she had learned less than an hour ago.

"So what do we do?" Dean asked continuing to cradle Braden.

"Let me look it up," Sam said dashing off to retrieve his laptop.

Dean brushed away a tear as he held his son tightly. Katie was in the corner her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Thank you for telling us honey, it will help us a lot," Dean said to his very shaken niece.

Sam returned and plopped down pecking at the keys as quickly as he could. "Maybe you should call Missouri, she may know what this is. Katie did Braden tell you what the spell was called?"

Katie scrunched up her face trying to remember what her cousin had said. "Something about a binder," she said.

Dean looked lost but Sam typed faster than ever. "A binding charm, he used some kind of linking spell. Wasn't he always asking about our childhood and about Dad?"

Dean had shifted Braden and was speed dialing Missouri.

"Dean Winchester are you calling me to wish me a happy thanksgiving?" Missouri said as she answered.

"How did you know it was me?" Dean asked.

"I'm psychic remember and I have caller ID. Now what can I do for you?"

Dean launched into their current catastrophe trying to hold his emotions in check.

"I think Sam's right and if it is a binding or linking charm there really isn't much you can do, Braden has to climb out himself. You need to keep holding him and talking to him, I'm pretty sure he can hear you. He has to find a way out himself," she said.

"What if he can't?" A terrified Dean asked.

"That's why you have to keep talking. Look I'm at my sisters house about an hour from you I'll be there in 45 minutes; just keep holding and talking to that baby," she said and then they were disconnected.

"It says here that this is a powerful but unpredictable charm. Some only have a few minor visions but others can be plagued by them and…." Sam drifted off.

"And what?" Dean demanded.

"And a few never really recover," Sam finished quietly looking over at his daughter.

Braden could hear his family talking but his world was pitch black and he had no idea how to find the exit. He couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't talk he couldn't even move; he had never been so scared in his life.

Dean carried his son next door and sat on the couch with the boy to wait for Missouri. Sam waited for Carries return at his house trying to get Katie to relax and find out as many answers as he could. He had tried repeatedly to call Mrs. Wyndam at the occult shop but there was never any answer. Katie fell asleep despite her disturbed state and Carrie came home exhausted from her day. Sam decided Braden was the priority at the moment and told Carrie goodnight as she headed to bed having know idea what was going on and took off next door.

As Sam neared the door a car came screeching around the corner and the locked the brakes up right in front of the house. Missouri came tumbling out and charged up the driveway like a woman possessed. "Where are they?" she asked breathlessly.

"Come on," Sam motioned taking her inside the house.

Missouri zipped over to the Winchester duo and placed her hand on Braden's head. "Oh my he is so lost right now. He wants to come back but he just can't find his way," she said.

"Will he be able to? Tell me he will wake up!" Dean said through clenched teeth.

"Braden baby you need to stop right where you are and close your eyes," she began as both Sam and Dean looked at each other, "take a deep breath and don't be scared. Your daddy and uncle are both here and are waiting for you. They won't go anywhere I promise you that and neither will I."

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

"He went deep into his mind to see the past and this time it was so powerful that he got locked in. It is like he is in a dark room and can't see where the door is, he just has to feel around for it. If he can relax enough and release his fear and panic he might be able to follow our voices," she finished.

"Call Ben," Sam blurted out speaking of Allison's father, Braden's grandfather. Ben was Native American and his father was a medicine man in the Iroquois nation. Even with the large distance between the families Ben always managed to stay in Dean and Braden's life.

Dean grabbed his phone and scrolled down while trying to keep Braden secure in his arms. Dean's foot was bouncing like mad while the phone rang and rang. He knew it was really late in the east but he couldn't worry about being polite right now.

As Dean waited for someone to answer the phone Braden was trying to do what Missouri had said but when he closed his eyes inside his personal nightmare he was thrown back into total fear as he saw his dad again. This time Dean was lying on the floor with Sam screaming in the background. As Braden tried to back away from this vision he found that he could see the lifeless pair of eyes that stared into nothing and that those eyes belonged to his father.

Dean had to hang on tightly as Braden arched his back and stiffened. "Missouri what's going on?" Dean yelled in a panic just as Ben answered with a sleepy hello.

Dean reacted to the voice at the other end but it just came out a garbled mess. He was trying to settle a thrashing Braden and the phone was slipping from his shoulder. Sam quickly grabbed the sliding device and began to explain the situation. Missouri tried to soothe the youngster but his mind was in turmoil and Dean was just trying not lose his own mind.

Sam had finally finished his explanation as to what had been going on and what they believed to be true. Ben and his father Joseph were quite attuned to things and knew there was something different about Dean the first moment they met him. It took a few years but all ended up being brought out into the open and Allison's family was well aware of what the Winchesters had dealt with in their lives.

Sam came over and held the phone to Braden's ear. Dean looked at his brother with questioning eyes. "I'm only doing what he asked," Sam said.

Over the phone the calm yet assertive voice of his grandfather reached Braden who was trying so very hard to ignore the scene in his brain.

"Listen to me grandson and do as I say. I want you to take 4 cleansing breaths and then face one direction and pay your respects to the world you are in," Ben paused to allow his grandson to follow his instructions. "Now turn to the right and offer your apologies to the place you are in," again Ben paused. Now turn again and beg for forgiveness," and after a moment he finished by saying, "turn to the last direction and ask for your release."

Braden followed what his grandfather told them putting all of his faith in his words. As he begged for his exit he could just see a small point of light ahead. He began walking towards it and as he got closer the light grew until he was looking up at his father's terrified face.

"Braden, can you hear me?" Dean yelled.

Missouri added a halleluiah and Sam put the phone back to his ear and gave Ben an update. Ben said he would call in the morning to check on Braden and to call him if they needed anything.

"Daddy is it you?" Braden asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yes baby it is what is going on?" Dean asked.

"It got all out of control, I'm sorry Daddy I didn't mean it," Braden cried.

"Is he going to be alright?" Dean asked Missouri.

She smiled and gave a small nod. "He will be for tonight he just needs to rest," she said placing a hand on Braden's head.

Missouri then got up and waved Sam into the kitchen. "He'll be fine tonight but that doesn't mean this is over. It sounds like these episodes have been unpredictable and there is no way to know if they are over," she explained.

"Isn't there something we can do; a counter curse or something?" Sam asked.

"Not for this, there is something I can make that may make the visions less severe but if they are going to come then there is nothing I can do for him," she explained.

Sam was still talking to Missouri when Carrie came barging in the front door with Katie by the hand. "What is going on?" she asked in a harsh whisper to Sam.

"Just go home I'll be there in a minute to explain," Sam answered in the same hushed tone.

"Go ahead honey I've got this," Missouri said as she looked over at Dean and Braden.

Sam nodded and lifted his daughter up into his arms. "I'm sorry Daddy I had a nightmare," she cried. "Mommy found out what happened."

"It's okay sweetie Braden is feeling much better now. Let's get you back to bed," Sam said as his wife was next to Braden talking softly to him.

She walked away from the scene demanding answers from her husband.

Missouri went upstairs and gathered what she needed and returned to the living room handing a pillow to Dean and then draping a blanket over the father and son. She then sat down in the recliner and covered herself for the night.

Dean opened one eye as the sun began to stream through the window the next morning. It took him a moment to figure out why he was so stiff and on the couch and why his son was sleeping on top of him. But it then all came back to him; the episode from last night. The memory of an unresponsive Braden nearly had Dean jumping up but he showed restraint and gently shook his son awake.

"Braden, Braden wake up buddy," Dean said as he coaxed his son to consciousness.

"What time is it?" Braden asked squinting into the light.

"Oh thank God," slipped from Dean's mouth.

"Well good morning Winchesters," Missouri said enthusiastically.

Braden was trying to catch up with everything that happened and why Missouri was at their house. After a few minutes he recalled enough to know that he had been in dire straights the night before and how close he came to a real nightmare.

The group took the morning slowly with everybody taking their time with each other and nobody really saying anything. Everybody got cleaned up and Sam along with Carrie and Katie stopped by to check on Braden. There was lots of small talk and once Dean was sure his son was pretty much back to normal he finally broke the ice by asking the question that they all wanted the answer to.

"What did you do and when did you do it?" Dean asked.

Braden hedged not sure how to even begin. He took a big breath in preparation to begin an explanation when something made his hesitate. Everybody was looking to him for the details that only he could provide. Braden wasn't quite sure why he paused but before anyone could get too restless there was a knock at the door. Dean looked at Sam and Sam back at Dean as the eldest Winchester got up and went to answer the door. He opened it carefully expecting something horrific on the other side and was very relieved to see Ben Clearwater standing there.

"Wow, you made amazing time," Dean said holding out his arms to embrace his father-in-law. "You didn't have to come."

"Yes I did Dean, he is my grandson and he needs me; besides not seeing him this summer broke my heart so I didn't need much of an excuse," Ben said.

Braden usually visited Ben every summer for several weeks but due to other obligations Ben was unavailable last summer much to the chagrin of both grandparent and grandson. It often popped up into Dean's mind that this may have been why John appeared to Braden; to help fill the void.

"Grandpa," Braden yelled running towards his grandfather. "I'm so glad you're here," the boy said enthusiastically.

"Me too Soaring Eagle," Ben answered using Braden's tribal name.

Ben was proud of the way Allison and Dean incorporated both Ben and Dean's name into Braden's and then adding John as the middle name paid tribute all 3 men.

"Now tell us all about your adventure," Ben encouraged.

Braden took a big breath and let it all come out, all the way back from the beginning. He described how he stole the knowledge from the book at the shop how he set Dean up to use John's belt and the first round of visions.

"Did you break the statue on purpose?" Dean asked with a hitch in his throat.

"Yes sir, I knew it would be the one thing that…Well that would drive you to use the belt. He explained the first round of visions and how they occurred and then dissipated. He explained them without details and left many of the visions out.

"Will he remember all of them?" Dean asked Missouri.

"They are often like dreams, most we forget but not all," Missouri answered.

Braden didn't feel the need to correct the psychic as he pretty much recalled most of the vivid details of the images that had trooped through his brain. The less everybody knew the better; it was hard enough spilling his guts to his entire family, but Dean insisted that it was for the best since he may relapse.

"So if they stopped how did they start again?" Dean asked. But as soon as he finished the question he remembered the scene after the tire incident and nearly crumpled to the floor; he had brought on the second wave of visions. "Braden…it was my fault…I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault Dad it was mine, you didn't know. I didn't think about you using that belt again and I thought I would have had to eat the herbal paste again," Braden said quickly.

"It was worse the second time wasn't it?" Missouri asked.

"Yeah it was more intense," Braden admitted.

Carrie clutched Sam's hand even harder. "Why did you do this honey?" she asked.

"I just wanted to know what their lives were like. I never thought…."

"But it wasn't yours to own," Ben said.

"I know," Braden said looking at the floor.

"I think we all need a break for a few minutes," Dean said standing up. He waved Sam and Ben over to his home office and closed the door behind him.

"How much do you think he saw?" Dean asked.

"Quite a bit," Ben said.

"The research I saw last night said that the visions tend to lesson as time goes by and usually cease all together. Also the images tend to be forgotten like dreams do," agreeing with what Missouri said. "In a few months he shouldn't recall any of what he saw," Sam said.

"And what did he see?" Dean asked exasperated.

"Too much," Ben said. "His mind was in such turmoil that he literally was lost inside of it. Everything that you guys went through came crashing into him in a very short time span; things he never could've imagined. It's a lot to take in for anybody but for a ten year old it would be devastating."

"When will we know if it's over?" Dean asked.

"The more perceptive a person is the more like the effects will linger," Sam offered.

The door opened startling the men. Carrie stood there looking apologetic. "They're fine, having some ice tea and turkey sandwiches. Braden is a very perceptive boy and I think he may be far from finished with this…ordeal."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Part of the answer is right in front of you Dean, Ben and Joseph come from a line of perceptive people and I've seen it in Braden."

Dean just looked puzzled; Sam sighed and ran his hand through his hair while Ben just looked at his boots. "I've seen it Dean, I'll ask him to grab me a bunch of paper plates or spoons or clothes pins anything random and every single time he brings me the exact amount I need,"

"He probably counts," Dean offered.

"I don't even know how many I need. Then there is the thing with the color. You know the basket of crayons we have; there must be a few hundred crayons in there. I'll ask him for a certain color and he'll reach in there and find it without even seeing it. One time he dug around in there for nearly a minute and finally came up with the periwinkle that I had asked for. That is not normal Dean," Carrie said.

"So why haven't you said anything?" Dean asked.

"It seemed harmless and I never saw any other weird things so I kept quiet. I guess I figured you may have already seen it or maybe Allison had these same 'gifts.' My point is that Braden is probably incredibly sensitive to things and this hit him hard," Carrie finished.

"So what do we do now Ben?" Sam asked.

"Let me take him for the afternoon and see what the best course of action is."

Ben pulled up in front of the nature preserve and parked. Being the day after Thanksgiving and the temperature hovering around 48° and cloudy the two found themselves quite alone.

"I think better when I'm close to nature," Ben confided in his grandson.

"My dad is going to kill me isn't he?" Braden asked.

"Probably, but he has every right to don't you think?"

"Yeah, I really blew it," Braden said.

"You put yourself in danger and that is never acceptable," Ben explained.

"I just wanted to know what they were like, what their lives were like. I wanted to taste their pain," Braden said calmly.

"But why?"

"I really don't know," Braden admitted.

"You had no right to intrude in a world where you didn't belong," Ben admonished.

"I wanted my mind to be free to be lost in another place; a place where they were."

"That's where life can be ironic grandson, you wanted your mind to be free but instead you imprisoned it. You must have respect for the power that is around you or you will be swallowed by it."

"Was I being swallowed? What have I done?"

"You left the light to embrace the dark; what good things did you expect? Maybe you thought you were reaching for the sun, but what did you find?"

"Darkness, just darkness."

"How much do you remember of what you saw?"

"Too much, things will haunt me forever."

"Your family had very difficult times, things I know nothing about but they dealt with them over a period of years. You crammed the experiences into days, you are lucky you aren't staring at a wall drooling right now; unable to see, speak or hear."

"I think my dad was dead, Grandpa."

"How can that be? You have seen him nearly every day of your life."

"I'm so confused and I'm afraid to ask him or Uncle Sam about anything."

"You need to ask him if it will make you feel better but be aware he may not enjoy your curiosity. There were many reasons as to why he chose not to tell you of the things he has experienced and now I have a feeling you know why."

Braden nodded as he kicked at leaves that had fallen from the trees. "He hates me I know he does."

"Braden your father does not hate you; you are the most precious thing in his life. He isn't very happy with you right now but could never, ever hate you."

"Did my mom know what his past was like?"

"She didn't have the details that you now have but yes she was aware of history. In fact that is how they met."

"How?" Braden asked eagerly.

"One day you will learn that answer but I think you have had your fill of information for a while." Ben finished smiling at his disappointed grandson. "Let's head back; I would like to do a healing ceremony for you."

"What are you going to tell my dad?" Braden asked.

"I'm going to tell him that I think you are going to be alright and that you now understand how dangerous it was to take things into your own hands; also that you know how risky keeping secrets is and won't ever keep anything from him again. I will tell him that you have learned much from this and will not repeat the same mistakes."

Braden smiled and nodded with confidence at his grandfather.

"Then I am going to tell him to take you out behind the woodshed and beat the living tar out of you and if he doesn't I will," Ben finished with a very serious face. "If you ever do anything like this again Braden John Winchester your father will have to hold me back."

Braden who was only moments ago brimming with confidence suddenly wanted to disappear as he knew what Ben had just said would come true.

The two walked back to the car and climbed in Ben quickly starting the vehicle and turning the heat on. Braden sat there and looked contemplative when he finally had the courage he turned to his grandfather.

"Grandpa can anyone that died come back to life?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm sure my dad was dead," Braden said solemnly.

"Let's think about this; when your mother married your father he was alive, when you were conceived and then born, he was alive and if I'm not mistaken the last time I saw him he was very much alive. So I would venture to say that he was never dead, because once you're dead you don't often come back."

"But can you? I mean is it possible?"

"You are asking questions beyond my realm and I would imagine beyond the realm of anybody you know. Now I think that's all we need to say about that." Ben said hoping Braden would leave the topic alone. He was aware of many things in this world and coming back from the dead was something that put him on edge.

The drive back home was quite with each one reflecting on the conversation.

"Do you think it's over Grandpa?" Braden asked.

"I hope so, but I think we need to watch you closely for a little while."

"Are you going to stay?" Braden asked hopefully.

"We'll see what your father thinks," Ben said smiling.

"Oh he'll say yes, I know he will."

Back at the house Sam, Dean, Carrie and Missouri had their own discussion.

"I really think the worst of it is over, but we need to remain alert just to be sure. I am making up a recipe that I want him to have a bit of every day. I am looking for a charm to use on the house and especially his room that will help keep the negative energy away. And Dean I suggest you put that belt in the back of your closet in case in the heat of the moment you should grab it again," Missouri offered.

"Already done," Dean said.

Later that day when Ben returned home with Braden he spoke with Dean alone. He gave Dean a rundown of the conversation that he had with Braden. "I told him that you owed him a visit to the woodshed for his antics," Ben told Dean.

Smiling Dean nodded. "I know I should but he has suffered so much already,"

"You'll know when the time is right. I think I've made him aware of what error in judgment. Did you hide the belt so there are no more accidents?"

"Yeah, ironic isn't it, that the one thing that binds us all together is that damn belt. The instrument of retribution gets him in more trouble. You know last night when he was unresponsive I about lost my mind. Ben I can't even begin to imagine what I would do if anything ever happened to Braden. When I was holding him all I could think of was Allison slipping away in my arms. I was so glad that I was with her when she died but I have never felt so helpless in my life. Last night brought that all back again," Dean said.

"I was so glad that you were able to be with Allison when her time came. I'm sure it made her passage so much easier. She only had eyes for you Dean. She loved you so much. She had other boyfriends but she knew you were out there somewhere. She would tell me that she really liked whoever she was dating at the time but he just wasn't the one. When I asked she would say that she would know who the one was, because he was the one. Dean you were the one and she had no doubt about it." Ben was silent for a moment and then cleared his throat. "Dean he knows you were dead, I don't what he exactly saw but he asked me if someone who has died could come back to life and that is not a typical question."

"I was afraid of that. I need to find out what he saw and just manipulate it. I'll tell him I wasn't dead just comatose or something. He doesn't need to know anymore than that. I was an adult and over-played my hand God only knows what he might do or say if he knew the truth."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree then does it?" Ben asked raising his eyebrows.

Dean only sighed.

That night Braden showed reluctance when it came time to go to bed. Ben was able to get a hold of Grace, his wife and Braden's grandmother. She was a teacher and education advocate for schools on several reservations. She often traveled to the state capital as well as Washington DC to plead for her cause. She like Ben was of native heritage and hadn't strayed far from her original home. She had a calming demeanor, just what Braden needed.

"Grandpa told me about your big adventure. I sure wish I could be there to hold you and chase away all your demons," she said into the phone.

"I wish you could be here too Grandma. When will I see you again?" Braden said as he paced his bedroom.

"I am making sure that I have time this summer so you can come see us next year but hopefully I can get to you before then; though it would be best if you not concoct some disaster. You really had us a worried, but Grandpa says your doing better now."

"I am, but I still wish you were here."

"Me too little man, me too."

Braden felt better after hanging up with Grace but Dean could tell he was still nervous about bed time.

Ben came into the room and could see Braden's discomfort and that Dean's assurances weren't going far. Ben figured Dean was afraid to suggest that Braden sleep with him not wanting him to feel like a baby.

"That bed of yours looks mighty comfortable young man. I didn't sleep much at all last night since I was driving so fast to get here. Is there any way I could convince you to give it up so an old man can get his beauty sleep?"

Dean picked up what Ben was trying to immediately. "Yeah Braden why don't you sleep with me so Grandpa can have your bed and Missouri can have the guest bed."

"That sounds good," Braden quickly agreed jumping into his dad's bed.

Later as Dean watched his son sleep he hurtled back in time to right after Allison died and Braden would often slip into his bed in the middle of the night. He would more often than not wake up with Braden clutching his arm or part of his shirt. In the morning Braden would say that he was afraid Dean would leave him too if he didn't hang on. There were few mornings that first year where he left for work dry eyed.

The next several days brought about Missouri doing her thing and Ben doing his and by the time Braden went back to school he wasn't sure which way was up. Ben had done a cleansing ceremony that consisted of Braden drinking this stinky stuff and getting in a homemade sauna to sweat all his impurities out while Missouri kept sprinkling stuff on his food. The house had been blessed more than once and Ben smudged the each room with Sage as soon as Missouri got done doing her thing.

The visions were gone other than an occasional flash of benign history that didn't seem to cause any harm. Braden was back in school and Ben was preparing to go home despite his grandson's declarations to stay. "But I'll miss you, what if the visions come back?"

"Your dad will take good care of you and I really think you are past this. I would love to stay but I have a business to get back to. I am expecting you to come help me again next summer," Ben said speaking of his small canoe building business he worked part time where he made each craft by hand. Braden always loved helping bend the wood around the form and watching each project progress.

"Okay, you're right, I'll be fine."

"Don't forget Sam is right next door and will help you in any way he can. He and Carrie love you a bunch."

"I'll miss you Grandpa," Braden said reaching out to hug the man.


	13. Restless Moments Make For Trouble

Restless Moments Make For Trouble

The city that the Winchester's lived in was large enough to have all the amenities including a very good school system but still not so large that it lost that neighborly feeling that smaller towns boasted. It was a great place to raise a family and the reason it was specifically chosen. But no place is perfect and like everywhere else has some difficult moments. The headlines in the paper had been telling of a prowler in recent weeks having broken into homes and businesses. The unknown criminal had even gone so far as to assault the unlucky residents who happened to be home at the time. There had also been attacks on pedestrians in recent weeks who had found themselves in a deserted area alone. The police were working diligently but so far the leads were slim.

Braden had continued to go to the garage after school even though he could return to the after school program if he wanted to. After the ordeal with the visions and this new criminal activity Dean felt it best that he keep his son close. Braden still hadn't returned to playing the piano but had guitar lessons on Tuesday's and then the rehearsals for the winter concert were on Monday's and Wednesday's so he really wasn't seeing much of him anyway. The weather had stayed fairly mild for December so far and Thursday evening Dean was bent on finishing a '77 Mustang so he would get it done before the weekend. Braden had finished his homework and had swept up and was now growing quite impatient at having to wait for his father. He wasn't allowed to go outside when it was dark as the neighborhood wasn't by any means bad but it was commercial where nobody up to any good would be after the business's closed.

"Are you almost done Dad?" Braden yelled out.

"Give me another ten or fifteen minutes," Dean yelled back.

Braden looked out the front door and saw the neighborhood stray cat weaving its way in and out of the small sign out front. "Dad Ruby is out here and she looks hungry," Braden shouted out.

"Okay just let me finish and we'll feed her on the way out," Dean responded.

The cat had hung around the garage for over two years now and made a wise choice by choosing the business that she did. Dean managed to grab her one day and get her into the vet's office to be checked over and spayed. He made sure she was fed and even built her a small house so she could get out of the weather when she needed to. When the weather was miserable outside he often let her inside where she would find a spot to curl up in and sleep the day away, resting peacefully. The way she just popped in and out inspired Dean to name her Ruby, in memory of someone from the past; only Sam was in on the joke though.

But Braden being…well Braden he couldn't wait and got a scoop of cat food and placed it in her bowl and then dumped her old water replacing it with the water from the watering can nearby. As she ate Braden stroked her gray fur and brought her up to date on the goings on in his life. She arched her back and purred as she gobbled down her meal. The two continued to enjoy each other's company when something spooked the feline and she charged off behind the garage. Braden knew he wasn't even supposed to be out front alone but again Braden being Braden had no hesitation in following the cat around to the back to see what was going on. He was met only with darkness and silence so he continued to stray even farther towards the alley to see where little Ruby had gone. There were a few shadows cast by the distant street light and the items that were stacked back there were casting an eerie scene before him. He gulped and decided Ruby would be fine and it would be best for him to get back to the garage. It was as he turned that he saw a large figure lunge at him from behind a stack of tires. Braden turned and began to run. He had gone several steps when a hand reached out for him causing him to trip and hit the cold ground very hard.

"Oh what a gift I have here," the gruff voice said.

The darkness was a blessing as Braden couldn't see the hulking man's face and the vile intentions that it held. Braden kicked out hard and slipped from his grasp but it wasn't for long as the hand grabbed his calf and Braden couldn't move any further.

"Please leave me alone, my dad is going to look for me and you'll be in trouble," Braden said in a quiet and shaky voice.

"He'll be too late little boy, far too late," the man assured.

Braden's stomach was rolling and he feared he was going to die right here behind the garage and his dad was going to find him too late. Then he considered himself the lucky one as he knew his father would never be able to bear losing him too. This would kill Dean as much as it would kill Braden.

"I'm sorry Daddy," Braden whispered.

"Don't be sorry," a voice from nowhere said.

The grip on his calf released accompanied by a scream. Braden was free and took the opportunity to run as he could just make out the man be dragged back towards the ally. Braden ran as fast as he could to the front of the garage where he was met by Dean who was sprinting out the front door.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"In the back towards the alley, be careful Dad," Braden yelled at his departing father.

"Go to my office and lock all the doors behind you," Dean screamed.

Braden locked the front door and then quickly retreated into his father's office flipping that lock as well. He then went to the corner where he sat down and hugged his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth.

Dean scoured the area as best he could but other than drag marks he saw nothing out of the ordinary. He would have to get a better look in the morning when he had the light and Sam to help.

Dean unlocked the front door and then quietly knocked on his office door and waited for Braden to come let him in.

"So do you mind telling me what the hell you were doing out there?" Dean asked sternly.

"I'm sorry I just…" The boy drifted off.

"You just disobeyed me and not only went outside you decided to explore the back lot which you know is very dark and forbidden to you," Dean ranted feeling very much like his own father at the moment.

"I know," Braden whispered with tears threatening to fall.

"Come here son," Dean said quietly.

Braden was hesitant but then rushed to his father who pulled his boy close and held him tightly. "You're safe now buddy, you're safe," Dean soothed.

The drive home was silent; Dean thinking about what had happened outside his business and Braden still too unnerved to say much of anything. Dean unlocked the front door noticing Sam's outline in the window next door.

"Go upstairs and get ready for bed and then wait for me in your room," Dean declared.

"Dad…" Braden began.

"And please don't argue with me," Dean said in an exasperated tone.

Braden stomped his way upstairs as Dean yanked out his cell phone and hit his brother's number.

Dean gave him a quick rundown and the two agreed to meet at the garage first thing in the morning. Then Dean turned and headed upstairs.

It was quite evident that Braden was still upset from the earlier scene and Dean just reinforced what he had said earlier and that they would discuss things further at a later time.

"You have a half hour to read and then lights out," Dean stated even though the clock read 7:30 and well before Braden's regular bedtime.

The next morning true to his word Sam met Dean at the garage as they scoured the back lot for any kind of clue as to what saved Braden.

"Not much to go on, just these drag marks that indicate a pretty big person was dragged from here all the way to the alley and then nothing," Sam pointed out.

"You can see where Braden was, here is his sneaker print and where he fell," Dean said pointing to the dirt lot, "and then his prints around to the front and mine over here."

"You have to be thinking what I'm thinking Dean; I mean what else could it be?" Sam said.

"I know it has run through my mind," Dean concurred.

"It has been a while and it wouldn't be unexpected. Who else could do something like this?" Sam continued.

"I know, I know but the thought that she was here just creeps me out," Dean stated.

"You know she would never hurt Braden, in fact if this was her work she saved his life."

"Agreed, but still it just seems wrong," Dean finished.

The brothers on the same page separated to begin their individual work days. Dean went right back to the Mustang with mixed emotions of the theory that he and Sam had come up with; he was grateful but uneasy.

Later that day at lunchtime Sam showed up with some burgers at the garage. "Have you seen the news?" he asked.

Dean rolled out from under his current project and said that he hadn't.

"They found a man's head this morning on the north side of town, just the head nothing else. Preliminary reports say it is the man police have been looking for as a suspect in the crime spree we've had," Sam finished.

"Really, no idea where the body is?" Dean asked.

"Not yet, they expect dental confirmation by the end of the day. Dean they said it looked like the head was torn or ripped off not severed. This kind of confirms what we discussed last night," Sam said.

"But why now and why didn't she check in with me, huh?" Dean responded.

"Maybe that's what she was coming to do and stumbled on the scene outside."

"I don't think that she came across that scene by accident, she was watching Braden I'm sure of it."

"Aren't you glad she was?" Sam asked.

"As much as it pains me yes, I am very grateful if it was her," Dean said with emphasis. "Anyway I was going to ask you if you could take Braden Saturday night for me, I have a date. I'm not sure if I should leave him or not."

"He'll be fine you know I won't let anything happen to him," Sam smiled, "planning to spend the night are you?"

"If all goes well, I really like her and we've had quite a few dates already and I know she would be good for Braden," Dean lamented.

"Then be on your best behavior and we will plan to keep Braden for the night."

Braden was fine with staying next door while his dad went out for some adult time. The kids played well and Katie finally crashed at 10:15. Braden was still going strong but Carrie made him get ready for bed anyway and while he was doing that Sam got a call from a client.

"Fred Mercer is in jail, something about not paying his child support. Anyway I said I would come down there, it shouldn't take long," Sam said as he grabbed his briefcase. "I have my cell phone if you need me."

"Okay but don't stay long if you can help, I really don't want to go to bed alone," Carrie told him standing on her tip toes to kiss her husband.

"Where's Uncle Sam going?" Braden asked as he came back downstairs.

"He had an emergency, but shouldn't be long. Come on over and let's see what we can find on TV," Carrie said patting the couch.

By 11:20 Carrie had dozed off but became aware of someone talking nearby. She blinked open her eyes and realized it was Braden who in the middle of a dream was talking. She refrained from waking him up and listened to his mumbles, they sounded like what his visions would be like. Finally the ten year old shot up and looked around his eyes wide and disoriented.

"It's okay Braden I'm right here," Carrie said placing her hand on his back and rubbing it in circles. "Was that a dream or one of your visions?"

"I pretty sure it was just a dream…I think it was a dream…maybe," Braden said suddenly unsure.

Carrie looked at the clock and then already hating herself she looked back at her young nephew and asked questions that she never thought she could. "Do you remember what you saw in your visions?"

Braden nodded and told her he remembered a lot of what he had witnessed.

"What were your dad and Sam like in the past, what were their childhoods like?" she asked moving to the edge of the couch her eyes wide.

Braden felt he should stay quiet but at the same time he was dying to tell someone of what he had seen, to share it with somebody in more much more detail than he had told Katie. He began slowly but before long he could barely keep up with himself. "Grandpa protected them when they were little and when they were bigger. He was sometimes um, ahh harsh, yeah harsh, but he just wanted them to stay safe. He taught them a lot, but demanded a lot. Their life wasn't at all like mine or Katie's it just couldn't be. The things they saw and did to stay alive are hard to understand," Braden explained.

"Then why did John do that to them, why did he drag the around and put them through it?" Carrie demanded.

Braden looked her right in the eye and said as seriously as ever a ten year old could, "self preservation, hunt or be hunted."

Carrie nearly fell off the couch, but maintained and asked more questions. "When they were older what did they hunt?"

"Everything, vampires, werewolves, changlings, demons, you name it."

"How did they kill vampires?" she wanted to know.

"A big knife, it starts with a m, a ma…something," Braden tried.

"A machete?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah that's it, once Grandpa hunted with Dad and Sam and they all used one to cut the vampires heads off. But it was good because they were killing people," Braden finished.

"Oh Braden I can't believe I asked you these things, I shouldn't have, I was wrong and I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay Aunt Carrie, it felt good to tell somebody. I won't tell anybody that we talked about it." Braden leaned in close and said, "my dad and your husband are real hero's and they can do anything. My grandpa was a superhero too," Braden finished with a smile just as Sam walked in the door.

"Well it is 11:45 and everybody is still up, is it a party?" he asked with a smile.

Carrie stood up and ran to her husband admiring him more than ever.

Braden was finally tucked in and sleeping and soundly as Carrie wanted to know more about Dean's new love interest.

"So who is this woman Dean is with? Is she the reason we've seen quite a bit of Braden lately?" Carrie asked.

"I think so, he is getting kind of serious, well for Dean anyway. But before you ask he wants me to keep it quiet. He doesn't want Braden to know anything yet not until he's sure this relationship might last."

"I won't tell Sam come on who is it? I know it has to be somebody special since he has gone beyond the lunch time date and is sacrificing time with Braden." Carrie said.

"Her name is Mia, that's all I know," Sam said smiling as he patted the spot next to him in bed. "So let's drop Dean's love life and move onto our own."

The next morning Carrie was feeling horrible that she had Braden tell her what he had seen from the past, but that morning the boy seemed more relaxed and at ease than she had seen since the ordeal had begun. Maybe it was for the best, though the things she learned about her husband had given her a rocky night.

"You are a hero," she mumbled as she saw Sam tease Katie about her Barbie cereal.

"What hon?" he asked.

"Nothing just babbling to myself," she said with a smile. He has gone through so much and yet appears to be the typical father.

"Where's Braden Mom?" Katie asked.

"He went next door to see if Dean was home yet," Carrie told her.

"Did he have a sleep over?" the little girl asked.

"I think he just worked really late on a project," Sam said coming to the rescue.

Braden had peeked into the garage and saw the Impala in its usual spot and decided to see if his dad was up yet. He went upstairs and found Dean sleeping fully dressed and on top of the covers, he was debating about waking him up when Dean must have sensed his son standing there and rolled over.

"Hey partner what's up," he asked sleepily.

"Not much I just wanted to see you," Braden said.

"Well come here and see me then," Dean said moving over.

"Where did you go last night?"

"I had a date with a very nice lady," he said.

"Oh, you must have had fun since you were gone so long."

"How do you know how long I was gone?"

"Cause I was up until after midnight and you still weren't home," Braden boasted.

"Midnight, who said you could stay up so late?"

"Well I fell asleep and then woke up again," Braden admitted.

"You don't have to keep track of my curfew, it is supposed to be the other way around."

"You told me we would talk about the other night and what was going on today remember," Braden said reminding Dean that they would discuss the event from Thursday night.

"Yep, but I think I need a shower and something to eat first."

Braden was staring mindlessly at the TV when Sam met Dean at the kitchen table. "So what is the fall-out from Thursday?" he asked Dean.

"I haven't come up with it yet," Dean said munching on a piece of toast.

"You can't be afraid to get back on that horse," Sam encouraged.

"I know and that's part of it, but I need to try other things."

Sam just smiled and looked down.

"What?" Dean asked.

"It's just that he is so much like you and that was one of the few things that got your attention. Dad would yell threaten and ground you but you didn't flinch, but he would get that belt out and your behavior changed instantly even if it was only for a day or two," Sam said reminiscing. "You never wanted to be treated with kid gloves, no talking it out for you, just get on with it."

"Thanks for the trip down memory lane; I remember no chick flick moments. I think I'm going to have him write an essay on safety and then when he is done with that and his hand is good and tired I will have him write; 'I will obey my father' 50 times. Do you remember how much I used to hate that? Then I have a few things at the garage that need to be scrubbed. While he's doing all that I can get that Mustang done and not have to work late the rest of the week," Dean said.

"Let me know how all that turns out?" Sam asked as Braden approached.

"You always have to work late and we always have to be at the garage," Braden moaned.

"Price of having clothes a roof and food my boy and you can go back to after care any time you want," Dean offered.

"No thanks I'll stick with you Dad," Braden said.

Later at the garage Dean planted Braden down at his desk.

"Sit here and do not get up until the essay is done, it has to be at least one and a half pages and don't write big or leave spaces. If you do a sloppy job then you will redo it, understand?"

"Yeah," Braden said getting comfortable at his dad's desk.

Safety is important because it keeps you safe and alive. If you get hurt when nobody is around you may not be able to find help in time. Sometimes if you get hurt bad enough you could die and many people would be sad. I know if I got hurt really bad my dad would be sad.

When kids get hurt or go somewhere their parents don't know about the mom or dad can get really mad because they are scared for their child. I know my dad gets mad when he doesn't know where I am and so do my aunt and uncle.

Braden put his pencil down and sighed. He had more paper to fill but was out of ideas.

He looked out the large window of the office and could see his dad moving around. That gave him the idea for his next paragraph.

_When my dad was a kid he used to do things that weren't safe and his dad would get mad at him. I think when you're a kid you don't understand a lot stuff and it doesn't seem that bad, but it is bad. I think my dad gets mad and scared just like his dad used to at him. _

_I guess to make everybody happy we should just stay close to home and not try do things we aren't supposed to._

Essay finished Braden trudged over to Dean who was clearly frustrated with his current effort. "All done?" he asked sweat rolling down his face.

"Not going well?" Braden asked.

"It's being difficult," Dean admitted while he looked at his son.

Dean took the essay and read it through. "Well it's not your best effort and but you do hit on a few good points. What is with you bringing my childhood into the ordeal?"

"Cause it was the same for you, you were always doing stuff you shouldn't of," Braden stated.

What a great side effect of his visions, his son now had home movies playing in his head of all Dean's misdeeds, just great. "Yeah but if you saw the entire vision you would notice that I was always punished for those actions."

"I know you had to write stuff too."

"Which is what you are going to continue to do," Dean said smiling as Braden gave him a contemptuous look, "come with me so you can finish up."

"I wrote the essay, I'm not writing anymore," Braden said trying hard to stare back at Dean.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked.

"You heard me, you are a, a….," Braden paused searching for the word he wanted, "a hypocrite. You did all kinds of stuff just like I do and you are coming down on me."

"I see you think you know it all now don't you," Dean responded trying to keep his cool.

"You and Sam were at a lake for a hunt and grandpa told you not to go into the water, that it wasn't safe. He had to leave for a while and you and Sam went swimming even though you knew you weren't supposed to. You almost died Dad, if Grandpa hadn't gotten back to get you out you would have."

"You're right I did nearly drown because I didn't listen. Just like you aren't allowed to run around outside at night and you could've been hurt or worse, except I wasn't there to save you."

"Who did?"

"I don't know what happened; I think somebody scared him off. The point is we both screwed up, me then and you now. In case your vision didn't take you far enough I was severely punished for that little indiscretion. In fact I still feel it sometimes even now," Dean said with a grimace.

"Do not," Braden shot back.

"Well maybe not, but back then I sure thought I would be able to. There is nothing worse than a scared parent and I think you know that, so let's get to round two of this punishment."

Dean pulled Braden along with him back to the office but the boy refused to sit in the chair. "I'm not doing it, I already wrote all I'm going to write," he boldly stated.

Dean took a pen out of the cup on his desk and quickly wrote; 'I will obey my father.' "Now I want fifty of those written."

"Not doing it," Braden said taking the pen and tossing it on the desk. He then crossed his arms and glared defiantly at his father.

"You will do it or I will add more to it," Dean said slamming the pen onto the notebook.

"Can't make me," Braden pushed.

Dean took a big breath and picked the pen up and wrote; 'I will do as I'm told and will not talk back to my father.' "I want fifty of those too."

Braden just sat arms crossed. Dean looked around the room for an answer but since none was written on the wall he had to go to plan B. He opened his bottom drawer and pulled out the paddle ball contraption that one of his employees had given him to burn off some of his stress. He ripped off the elastic string that held the ball and tossed it aside as Braden realizing the intent lost some of his valor. Dean grabbed his boy and handled it as he knew his father would have. Braden looking both upset yet victorious looked at the paper sitting on the desk.

"You better get busy or we'll have round two," Dean said as he walked away.

Dean pulled out his cell phone after he went around a corner and out of Braden's view and dialed Sam.

"I have no idea what is going on with him," Dean poured out to his brother.

On the other end Sam couldn't help but smile and Dean seemed to be able to detect it on his end. "What is so funny?" he asked.

"Can't you see he is trying to be like you, he is emulating you. He wants to be like his dad was as a kid."

"So where does that leave me?"

"Right where you are, you have to respond to him as Dad did to you or how you feel he should have. I mean as an adult were there things he could've done differently to get you to stay on track?"

"I don't know, I was pretty hard headed and creative punishments didn't click. But I think Braden is different, he just is in a weird place right now."

"Well then you need to be in the weird place with him, but I do see an awful lot of you in there Dean, more and more as he gets older. Plus now that he has had a window into your youth you better look out."

"Oh guess what little brother, he has had a window into your youth too," Dean said a smile starting to creep up onto his face.


	14. Rock Blocked

Rock Blocked

The next few days went by without many problems. Braden's sleep was interrupted by dreams of a long haired young woman, the same woman he could swear he had seen around town. In his dreams she would just watch him sleep and occasionally reach out and touch his hair. She had this contented look on her face, almost like a mother would. Braden didn't feel the least bit scared but it did weigh on his mind as to who this woman was and why he was dreaming about her. He had thought about going to his dad, but what would he tell him.

Tuesday Dean got home just as Braden's guitar lesson was ending. He was told Braden was coming along quite nicely. Dean turned the oven on asked Braden how his day was. He then made his way to the laundry room and waded between the piles of dirty clothes that had been dumped everywhere.

"Dad can we do rock block tonight?" the ten year old asked.

Rock block was something that Dean had come up with shortly after Allison had died as a way to help ease the pain. Once a week no matter how hectic their schedules were; father and son would get together for at least an hour and listen to music. One week it was Braden's choice the next would be Dean's the days and times changed but they never missed a week. It was a time to relax, to bond to enjoy time together.

"Sorry kiddo no rock block this week," Dean said as he began tossing items into the washer.

"What? Why not, we have time tonight. You love rock block," Braden said with slight hysteria.

"You're right I do love it, but your behavior has brought about a need for something drastic," Dean said as he measured out detergent.

"I thought we already covered that, I mean I wrote all that stuff you wanted me to."

"But did you do it when I told you to?"

"No, but you punished me for that," Braden whined.

"You're right I did, you forced me to go a step beyond what I wanted to."

"So then why are you taking our hour away? You're still mad at me; you hate me," Braden cried out.

Dean stopped what he was doing and walked over to his son doing his best not be sucked in by the manipulation. "Braden I could never hate you, but I am still upset that you defied me so easily. This isn't a game Braden, your visions aren't an excuse to run wild and disobey me at every turn. So to help you get back on track I'm taking away rock block this week."

Braden only turned and ran. They had never missed a week, even when they were on vacation they made sure to squeeze it in. His dad was playing dirty this time.

Braden slammed down his juice glass and glowered at his father who was doing his best to ignore him. The silence between father and son was deafening and thankfully Carrie bounced in the front door to break it up.

"I have to drive Katie to school because I'm afraid her project will never survive the bus ride, so I can drop Braden at the Middle School on my way," she offered.

"Sounds good to me, don't forget to pick me up at 5:15," Braden said as he grabbed his backpack and stomped out the front door.

"Well aren't we the pouty one," Carrie remarked.

"Yeah, I took rock block away for the week," Dean told her.

"Dean Winchester you did what?"

"I hated to do it but he really left me no other choice."

"Sam filled me in your little party at the garage the other day, but rock block, you love that as much or more than Braden does."

Dean looked sad and shrugged.

"You know what Dean, good for you, stick to your guns."

"Really? "I just don't know what to do or how to react to all this," Dean told Carrie."

"You're doing fine. Braden was pushing you to get your reaction. He senses that things are a bit different since his, episode," Carrie said putting her fingers up as quotation marks around episode. "He knew what Ben had recommended as punishment and that you usually follow his advice except this time you didn't. He figured he had better push you at the garage where he knew there would be no mix up with John's belt."

"You mean he wanted me to physically discipline him?"

"If what you told Sam was true then that is my take. He is afraid that you will treat him differently now and he doesn't want that, he wants things the way they were before even if it causes him some physical pain in the process. Braden isn't that defiant, not the in your face defiant, he just wanted his dad back. He wanted your old reaction."

Dean just stood there trying to take it all in. "But that method of discipline has only been used recently why would he see it as our foundation?"

"But it is a method you're using now and it seems to work for him. Maybe it's because that's how John dealt with you, he must have heard a story or two before his visions and since the visions he knows of that bond with certainty, it may be odd but he wants that connection. Okay remember when you were a kid and your dad missed out on a lot of things due to the nature of the business he was in. You couldn't always count on him to be there for a special event or holiday but you knew that if you disobeyed him that he would react, that was always a given. So what did you do when you needed reassurance?"

"I disobeyed him and he reacted."

"Yes as you hoped he would, even though it wasn't what you were really seeking it would suffice because it assured you he cared enough to deal with you and that's why you pushed his buttons like Braden is pushing yours."

"I guess that makes sense, how much do you charge per hour for your services?" Dean asked smiling.

"I'll give you a family discount don't worry," she said smiling. "Look I know your past was dysfunctional to say the least and the fact that you are both raising kids and living in the normal world is a huge testament to your father. So you do what you need to and don't back down. But I wouldn't be late to pick him up or may just snap," Carrie giggled as she looked out the front door. "I better be off before the popsicle cottage is destroyed. Hang in there Dean you're doing fine."

Dean appreciated Carries comments and support as he put Braden's cereal bowl in the sink he tried to shake the angry look he had received from his son. He set the alarm on his watch for 4:55 to ensure he would be late to pick him up.

Dean managed to finish up leaving some loose ends for Eddie one of his employees to do. He knew he needed to delegate more things to his staff but he found it hard to let go of the restoration side of his business. He had worked hard to get his reputation out there and wasn't going to let anybody screw with it. His employees worked on the routine cars and Dean kept the classics to himself. It must be working as he was expecting a '69 Dodge Charger to be towed to him from over 300 miles away because its owner had seen Dean's work and wanted only the best for his car.

He stepped into the gym where the band and chorus kids were practicing for the Winter concert. They weren't doing traditional seasonal songs but a mix of hits from the last 40 years. Braden was beside himself with joy as he was quite familiar with many of the choices. He told Dean he would playing the drums and guitar and possibly the piano. Dean hoped he would return to the piano and that maybe this would spark it but so far Braden hadn't mentioned it again. As he waited Dean saw Braden working on a tune from the '50's and doing quite well with it, a boy wailing out a saxophone solo stood next to him. Dean hoped that his son had calmed down from earlier this morning but Carrie's pep talk helped him in sticking to his decisions. His cell phone rang and he saw that it was his current girlfriend calling.

"Hello babe, how are you?" he asked into the mouthpiece.

"Not bad, are you close?" she asked.

"Very."

"What about Friday for dinner with Braden?" she asked. "That way you have the weekend with him to deal with any fallout if you need to."

"Sounds like a plan," Dean answered as Braden came running to him.

"Did you see me Dad?" the boy jubilantly asked.

"You bet I did kiddo and you were fantastic," Dean replied happy that the boy appeared to be in much better spirits.

As they headed home Braden asked, "Dad can we get our Christmas tree this week?"

"I suppose so, maybe Friday after dinner," Dean suggested.

"Okay, how about rock block?" Braden pushed.

"You heard what I said before; we are skipping this week and will pick it up again sometime next week."

Braden crossed his arms and stared out the front window but didn't lash out or complain.


	15. Date Night and Tracking Down the Truth

Date Night

Dean was trying to finish up but it was one thing after another. "Come on buddy," he yelled to Braden as he prepared to lock up that Friday night. He hadn't even had time to discuss the fact that his latest romantic interest was coming for dinner. Dean very rarely brought anybody home or involved Braden as most of the relationships were short and without a future and he wasn't going drag his son through all that; but it felt different this time, maybe it was him or her or maybe it was just time.

"We are having company for dinner tonight bud, a good friend of mine," Dean explained.

"Is it a him or a her?"

"It is a woman."

"Is she a special friend?"

"Yes she is, I have spent the last couple of months getting to know her and I really like her and I think you will too."

"She must be special if you are cooking for her," Braden said smiling.

Dean was about to let Braden know who it was but before he could they were turning into the driveway and his guest was already there.

"Why is Mrs. Lane here?" Braden asked.

"Because we're late," Dean said in a defeated tone.

"You mean she is your new girlfriend?" Braden asked gasping.

"I wanted to tell you earlier. Braden please understand that I respected your wishes at the beginning of the year and waited but we both found a mutual interest and finally got together."

Braden's face registered shock and what Dean thought might be disgust. "Listen son, I want you to be polite to her. It is okay if you are unhappy about this especially since I blindsided you with it, but I expect you to be on your best behavior unless you want to be totally embarrassed in front of her."

Braden seemed to concede a bit and gave a slight nod.

Dean and Braden got out of the car with Dean apologizing as he stuck the key into the lock on the front door. The door finally yielded and Dean quickly shuffled over to disarm the security system. With everybody inside Dean told Mia to get comfortable and waved Braden over. "Do you think you could be nice and make conversation while I get cleaned up?"

Braden didn't look too thrilled but nodded that he would. Dean smiled and ruffled his son's hair. He then turned and told Mia he would be back shortly.

Braden tossed his backpack by the stairs and took his coat off and put it on the coat hook by the door. Mia responded by doing the same. "I'm sorry this is a surprise to you Braden. Your dad has been trying to figure out the best time to tell you. He really wants your support."

"Yeah, I bet he does."

"Don't be that way Braden you are so important to him. Your happiness is always on his mind, but he deserves to be happy too."

"I know he does, he still gets sad when he thinks about my mom and I hate it when he is sad. But you're my teacher and that is just weird; I mean if I see you at my house and then at school it's just weird," Braden repeated.

"That is a beautiful piano," Mrs. Lane commented walking over to the baby grand.

"It was a wedding gift to my mom from her parents. I used to sit next to her on the bench while she showed me how to play. I can play her favorite song, the one she would always play if she was sad or upset. I even won a competition when I played it."

"What is it called?"

"The Promise and it isn't very easy to play," Braden boasted.

"Why don't you play it for me, I bet is very pretty song."

"Cause I don't play the piano anymore, just guitar and drums."

"Oh yeah I remember your dad telling me that."

"Why did he tell you?"

"He seemed a bit upset so I asked him why and he said you had chosen to stop playing. So since you don't play anymore I guess we'll all miss out. But you're probably rusty and it wouldn't sound very good anyway."

Braden eyebrows furrowed as he heard the comment. "I know you are just trying to get me to play."

"That's okay, I'm sure you could do it, besides I wouldn't know if you messed it up anyway."

Braden released his breath in a huff and marched over to the piano bench slamming his small frame down and inhaled deeply. He wiggled his fingers and gingerly placed them on the keys. He shook his head but began to play despite being manipulated into it.

Dean had toweled off and was dressing, splashing a bit of cologne on his face when he heard the sweet music wind its way up the stairs. Braden was playing again, Dean's heart soared as he figured things must be going well. He quietly made his way down the stairs until he had Braden and Mia in view. His son was encompassed by the music and Mia was swaying with the notes as they floated around the room. Dean took the scene in and held on to it so tightly that he hadn't even realized the music had stopped and that a tear had made its way down his cheek.

"Did you hear my song Dad?"

"It was the most beautiful thing I have heard in a long time," Dean said walking over to hug his son.

As he held his son he mouthed the words thank you to Mia who only smiled and shrugged.

Braden went upstairs and the two adults left behind could hear the stereo kick on and then live accompaniment on the drum set.

"That went better than I thought," Dean admitted.

"He's a good kid, this can't be an easy thing," Mia said.

"He's been a bit moody lately; we've been going through some personal issues."

"Don't ever say anything but what he did to Edith Stolski's car had me laughing for a week. I can't believe he did that, does he get that from you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Dean said trying to look innocent.

After a lovely pasta supper Braden headed to the couch to crash and watch TV.

"Hey watch in the family room see we can be in here," Dean called out.

"Wait a minute we were supposed to go get our Christmas tree tonight, you promised," Braden called out.

Dean cringed as he remembered the promise. "I did didn't I?"

"No problem guys, I'll just head on home it has been a long week anyway and I have to paint my bedroom tomorrow and need my rest," Mia said.

Braden looked indecisive and then spoke up, "why don't you help us pick it out, Dad usually wants this massive tree that won't even fit on the car. You can help me talk him out of it," Braden said.

Both Mia and Dean smiled and grabbed their coats thrilled with Braden's suggestion.

"I'll take my car," Mia said. "Then I'll leave from the lot."

"No come with us then you can see where we put it," Braden said suddenly excited that there was another adult around.

Tracking Down the Truth

The next morning Dean gently shook his son awake. "I have to go deal with an emergency at work you need to go next door."

"What time is it?" Braden asked.

"It is 6:15, we'll just wrap you up and I'll carry you."

"No, let me stay here. I'll go next door after I wake up. Dad please just let me stay in my own bed," Braden begged laying his head back down on the pillow.

Dean took a moment to think it over. "Okay since you were so good last night as a reward you can stay here, but as soon as you get up I want you dressed and next door. I'll leave the alarm on 'stay' so be sure and disarm it before you open the door. I'll be calling to make sure everything went as planned. I'm putting your phone next to the bed, call me if you need to and don't forget to take it with you."

Braden said thanks and rolled over fast asleep before Dean was out of the room. Part of Braden's fatigue was due to quite a few dreams that he had endured that night. His visions had pretty much stayed away but they would often return in his dreams. He had done well to hide this from his dad though he wasn't exactly sure why he chose to hide it. But last night his dreams included the mystery woman with the brown hair. He had been in the midst of dream that he was struggling with when she seemed to appear within his dream and reached out and touched his cheek. Her hand was so cold that it shook him from his sleep. He slowly sat up and as he was looking around he put his hand on his cheek and found that it was ice cold. The episode was unsettling and it took him reading 3 comic books to get back to sleep.

"So they still have no idea who ripped this guys head off?" Carrie asked as she shuffled around the kitchen.

Sam was reading the paper and it had once again used the crime as front page fodder. "I mean who can rip the head off of somebody and what did they do with the body?" she continued.

Sam just sat quietly having a very good idea of what could do that damage. "I don't know must have been more than one person. I'm sure the body will turn up at some point. I'm going to find my shoes and go check on Braden."

"Okay, I'm going to rouse sleeping beauty so she can get ready for dance class," Carrie said heading towards the stairs.

As Sam went to the utility to room in search of shoes and Carrie upstairs Braden made his way in through the front door and was able to read more than enough to realize that the head that had been found more than likely had been attached to his attacker. Sam came in to see his nephew studying the article and quickly strode over and picked it up.

"It's my attacker isn't it? Who could do that, was it after me too?" Braden asked fear rolling through his voice.

Dean had kept all news of this away from his son and after the lecture on safety and the aftermath the subject hadn't been brought up again.

"We don't know who it was or if there was any connection to you," Sam assured.

"The dates sure match up," Braden pointed out.

Sam was in no mood to debate this and was thrilled when For Whom the Bell Tolls began to make itself heard from Braden's pocket. Braden disgusted with the interruption pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered. "Hi Dad, I'm over here now. Okay cool, see you soon." He hung up and looked back at his uncle just in time for Katie to come bouncing down the stairs.

"Hey Brade," she said using his nickname. "We're going to get our Christmas tree after my dance class."

"We got ours last night," Braden said frustrated at being thwarted once again.

"When are you going to decorate it?" she asked excitedly.

"Today sometime," Braden answered, "as soon as my dad gets back I guess."

Carrie finally tromped down the stairs trying to get her sweater buttoned. "Why don't you let me take Katie to class this morning; look I even have my shoes on already and everything," Sam said smiling.

"Sure I could use the extra time this morning. Braden can help me find the Christmas ornaments."

Braden was fuming as he watched his uncle escape with Katie poptart and juice box in hand. Sam smiled back at his angry nephew as he waltzed out the door.

Katie was barely in the door at dance class when Sam was back in the car dialing his brother. "Dude Braden is Mr. Interrogator about the headlines in the paper, he's matched up the dates and he's sure that it is connected to his incident. I tried," Sam continued, "you talk to him. Because it's your job, I'm not walking on that landmine. Well I'm not going home until you pick him up."

Dean finished up and parked in time to see Braden catching small bags and boxes that Carrie was tossing down from the rafters in the garage.

"Hey there are child labor laws you know," Dean said as his son stacked up the fallen items.

"Braden said you picked up your tree last night so we thought we would get all the supplies ready for decorating it," Carrie said coming down from the ladder. "I think that's it," she said dusting her hands off.

Braden began to haul the items inside as Dean asked Carrie what they talked about after Sam had left. It became obvious very quickly that Braden had left his argument with Sam. Relieved Dean carried the remaining items inside and found Braden dumping the contents all over the living room.

"Do you think Mia would come over and help?" Braden asked.

"We could call and ask her but remember she was supposed to be painting her bedroom today. I'm glad you like her Braden it makes me happy," Dean said.

"Last night every once in a while it felt like Mom was still here," Braden said as he was unwinding some lights.

Dean unsure of what to say just stayed quiet for a moment. "Are you going to call her?" Braden asked.

"Come here for a second son," Dean said gently, "I'm glad that you like having Mia around but you know that no matter what nobody can replace your mom. I don't want you to pretend that mom is still here because no matter how much we both want that it just can't happen."

"I know but it was just nice," Braden said so quietly Dean could barely hear him.

"Let me see what she's up to," Dean said whipping out his cell phone.

Mia came over a little later bearing cookies. "Are you sure it's okay that I'm here?" she asked cautiously as stepped through the door. "I really don't want intrude."

"Are you kidding, I'm thrilled that you're here and it was Braden's idea that you come," Dean assured her.

"Cookies," Braden yelled out. "What kind?"

"Chocolate chip and sugar cookies," Mia said handing him the plate.

"When I was little my mom and I used to make sugar cookies and she would let me decorate them," Braden said remembering.

"Yeah he would come out of the kitchen with red and green frosting in his hair and sprinkles stuck to his face," Dean said with a smile.

"We have pictures somewhere," Braden announced. "We even have it on DVD but we don't like to watch it because it makes us sad."

Dean's face showed a flicker of sorrow before he covered it up. Mia smiled at him and hoped her presence wasn't going to ruin the day.

"Mmmm these are great," Braden said speaking of the cookies as he left a trail of crumbs behind him. "Come on the ornaments are next to the tree. We already put the lights up so now we can do the fun stuff."

Dean nodded for Mia to jump in as he stood back and began to hand ornaments to the decorating committee. Mia paused when she was handed an ornament that held a picture of an infant Braden saying 'Baby's First Christmas.'

"Look how little I was," Braden said as he noticed the decoration.

"I brought a decoration that you can put on the tree if you want," Mia said going to her purse. She pulled out a small house whose sides opened up revealing a family sitting in front of a fire place. "If you flip this switch the flame lights up," she said showing Braden. "It was always one of my favorites."

Braden place the new ornament next to his baby one and stepped back to look. "That's cool," he said quietly.

Dean was just beaming at the scene before him. Mia was animated and Braden was having more fun than he had had in a long time. After the last box had been emptied only the star was left to go on top; Braden clutched the shiny 5 pointed star that was supposed to be surrounded by a halo of light but made the object look more like a pentacle causing it to always take top spot on the Winchester family tree. Dean lifted up his son noticing the boy had grown some since last year.

"This may be the last year I can lift you up," Dean commented.

Braden pulled the branch over and carefully slid the star on top. "No Daddy you are so strong you will be able to lift me up for years," Braden said as he was gently set back down.

The three stood back and admired the tree; Dean running to get his camera. He got shots of Mia and the tree, Braden and the tree, Mia and Braden with the tree, Braden took a picture of Dean and Mia with the tree and on and on until Katie came bouncing in.

"Wow, cool tree," she exclaimed.

"Want some cookies?" Braden asked making his way to the kitchen, "they're really good."

"Only one more cookie for you Braden," Dean hollered.

Braden shoved one in his mouth and grabbed a second; Katie was poised to tattle but a strong glare from her cousin stopped her in her tracks.

"Come on Braden come see our tree, Daddy just put the star on top," Katie said.

Braden looked over to Dean who nodded and the two took off for the other Winchester household.

"He seems to be taking our relationship in stride," Mia said pleased.

"It kind of surprises me to be honest. I mean he is adjusting better than I thought he would. It's just that it's been the two of us for so long," Dean said.

"I wasn't sure if being his teacher was a help or a hindrance, but so far so good. But kids can react differently from week to week so don't be surprised if he doesn't want anything to do with me in a few days," Mia said as she snuggled closer to Dean on the couch.

"We'll know that he has really accepted you when he completely defies you, it's his way of saying he likes you. He isn't the easiest kid in the world; I guess my dad got his wish."

"You mean the wish that you have a child just like you?"

"Yep that's the one," he answered.

"You must have been a challenge to raise," she said.

"You have no idea."


	16. Mystery Revealed

Mystery Revealed

That night Braden quickly fell into a deep sleep that was eventually interrupted by several dreams and once again the vision of that brown haired woman. Braden was getting very frustrated at not knowing who she was or why she was appearing to him. She seemed to fade away as the face of his father and those lifeless eyes popped into view causing him to straight up and come face to face with the mystery woman.

Braden was breathing heavy and when he realized he was awake and this woman was really in front of him he couldn't help but scream.

Dean had been sleeping soundly when he heard his son yell out. He jumped up grabbing the gun from under his pillow and was in Braden's bedroom before the boy could take a breath.

"It's you, what are you doing here?" Dean demanded loudly.

"You know her?" Braden asked incredulously.

"You know I would never hurt Braden, I was just checking on him. He has had trouble sleeping you know," she said.

Dean responded by barking at the woman to follow him. "Braden stay in your room and under no circumstances do you come out."

Dean took the woman downstairs and began firing questions at her. "Why are you here? If you feel the need to be skulking around you let me know. I am not comfortable with you being around my son, you scared him to death."

"Hello Dean how are you? You are aging well I see. Look it's like I already said you know I would never hurt Braden, I'm his Godmother for Christ's sake. I did stay away like you asked but I miss Allison too and I just needed to see a part of her. I think it's time for Braden to meet me and know my story," the woman answered.

"He is not ready, and I'll decide when he is," Dean shot back. He paused and moved his head towards the stairs as something caught his eye. He took a couple of steps over and saw Braden at the top of the steps. "Go to bed," Dean yelled with intensity that he had never used with his son before; the outburst causing both Braden and the woman to jump.

"Yeah I can see you have it all under control Dean. I'll be in touch," she said as she glided out the door.

Dean checked on Braden but the boy would only turn his back on him. He made his way to his bed and laid there hating himself. Sleep eluded him as he was in full self-loathing mode. He heard a noise and his hand automatically reached for his gun again when he saw the small figure of his son at the door.

"Can I sleep with you," he meekly asked.

Dean nodded and reached out and welcomed his little boy to the safety of his arms.

Braden was quiet much of the next day not asking about any of the issues of the previous day or night and Dean was content to leave it for the time being. Dean couldn't stop yawning as sleep never did come even after Braden had come in so he sat in the recliner after putting some Led Zeppelin on the turntable. "I'm going to relax for a bit you know the rules bud," Dean said.

"Okay, I'll go finish my homework," Braden said going upstairs to his room. He had his mind on other things and was entirely inside the room before he saw her sitting on his bed. His first instinct was to scream as he had the night before, but he knew if Dean came up he would be barred from asking any questions so Braden kept the noise in his throat and took a deep breath instead. Braden stood there unsure what to do. He thought back to the day in the garage when Dean had explained rules of safety to him. He was really trying to turn over a new leaf and abide by his father's rules.

"I'll be right back," he said disappearing downstairs. Dean had his eyes closed and his head was moving with the music. "Dad can I talk to you for a second?"

"Is it an emergency?" Dean asked not opening his eyes.

Braden thought for a moment and answered 'no.'

"Then what are the rules when Dad is in the recliner listening to music?"

"Leave you alone." Braden repeated what he had been told many times.

"Right, I'll be up as soon as this side is over."

Braden retreated back up the stairs and found that the intruder was right where he had left her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I was a friend of your mothers, her very best friend since we were just preschoolers. We did everything together."

"So how come I've never met you before?"

"It's very complicated and your dad feels you're not ready to know details yet."

"Why?"

"That is between the two of you?"

"What's your name?"

"Johanna."

"You don't look like a Johanna."

"That's why I go by my nickname of Joey. Did you know I introduced your mom and dad?"

"No I didn't how did you know my dad?"

"We crossed paths a few times."

"Were you friends?"

"I wouldn't call us friends no, but he made my friend happy so I tolerated him."

Braden wasn't quite sure what all that meant. "Why are you following me and how are you getting into my room?"

"I am just checking on you, making sure your safe. As for your room, well a girl has to have secrets doesn't she?"

Braden turned as he heard Dean coming up the stairs and when he turned back around Joey was gone. "Well that was freaky," he said.

"What did you say?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, just mumbling to myself, going over some words for one of the songs we're singing in the concert," Braden said covering his tracks. Where did she go he thought?

"What did you need from me earlier?"

"Just a question on my homework but I figured it out. I'm sorry I bothered you, I forgot you were listening to music."

"No problem dude. I'm going to go and try to balance the checkbook and do some laundry so holler if you need anything else."

The next day Braden was lost in thought as he tried to put the mystery named Joey into some kind of plausible theory. Mia had noticed Braden's mind wandering and as the kids lined up for gym she held him back.

"Are you okay? You see a bit unfocused," she commented.

"Huh, oh just thinking about some stuff," Braden told her then realized she might think it was concerning the weekend he quickly assured her it was completely separate from the weekend they had shared.

Braden tried to perk up after lunch and was able to attain a pass to the library at free time. When there he got permission to access the internet and went to work finding the answers to his questions.

Dinner eaten Braden said he had tons of homework and disappeared to his room in order to put all the information he had gathered with the memories he had from his visions. Once it was all down on paper he had his answer, he knew who Joey really was and why his dad was wary of her.

The week was passing by and Joey hadn't been by that he could tell. Braden really wanted to speak with her and he hoped that his father hadn't chased her away. One night as Braden was in the family room he looked outside at the snow flurries blowing around he saw a familiar shape and despite the cold he walked out through the French Doors to the backyard.

"I didn't think you were coming back," Braden said casually.

"I know you had questions for me, but your dad requested some space so I was respecting his wishes," Joey explained.

"You can't blame him I guess, old habits die hard."

"Yes they do and you are the most precious thing in the world to him and he makes that very easy to see. I know you are in good hands and Allison would approve of him being protective."

"But I feel safe with you and know you wouldn't hurt me, but I just can't understand why or how. I mean isn't it beyond your control?"

"We have some kind of connection kiddo, I'm not sure how or why but the moment you were born I felt it."

"That's how you knew I was in trouble." Braden commented.

"And that's how you sensed me when I was around," Joey said.

Both parties were so caught up in their conversation they didn't even notice Dean opening the door and stepping out onto the deck. "Who are you talking to?" Dean asked drifting as he saw who it was. "Braden get your butt in the house right now," he ordered.

Braden looked back at his father tensed his body looked up at Dean and said "no, I have a right to ask her questions, to know the truth."

"Excuse me?" Dean responded.

"Dad I know who she is."

"That's great son; you know who she is but do you know what she is?" Dean bellowed.

"I do know what she is, she was a friend of moms and she is a vampire," Braden said.

"How could you tell him, you had no right," Dean yelled at Joey.

"She didn't tell me Dad, I figured it out on my own. In some of my visions I could hear Grandpa talk about vampire lore and then I researched it myself and put all the pieces of the puzzle together. I only saw her at night except a couple of times and they were overcast days with thick clouds. She could move so fast that I didn't see her come or go, not to mention that she could sneak into my room on a regular basis. Her hand was so cold on my face and she is a bit paler than average even for around here in the winter. And she is strong enough to rip a man's head off."

"Well it seems as if you have it all figured out, so you can just take yourself inside and get ready for bed," Dean said sternly.

Braden widened his stance and folded his arms, "no, I want more answers; she can tell me things about Mom that even you can't. I deserve this Dad; it's my turn to learn."

"And you heard what I said young man now I want you in the house," Dean said pointing to the door.

Joey had been silent during this exchange between father and son but felt it was time to speak up. "Braden maybe you should go inside and out of the cold."

"I'll go in but only if you follow me," he said.

"How about if I give you a few days to get all your questions together and then I can come back when your dad says it's alright and we can talk then?" she asked.

"I already know all the questions I want to ask."

Damn this kid is stubborn thought Joey, her eyes flicked over to Dean who seemed to be at the end of his rope. "Well maybe you have all your questions ready but who says I'm prepared to give you all the answers? Give me a few days to get myself up to speed and then I'll be back."

"You adults are all alike; you just teamed up against me. What if you never come back?" Braden said his voice rising with each word.

"I will come back," she said gazing at Dean for reassurance that her statement was true.

"I'll make sure she does, when we have time to sit down and talk," Dean agreed.

"Well take your time now so you can get your stories straight," Braden snapped as he turned to go into the house.

"You are such a smart ass," Dean yelled at his departing son.

"Yeah well I think I'm adorable," Braden replied.

"Oh he is so your son," Joey commented as the door slammed.

"Yeah well Allison wasn't all frills, lace and sweetness." Dean said.

"Obviously not, since she married you. You have to understand where I'm coming from; he deserves to hear stories of her as a child. He needs to hear how you to started out and what a beautiful thing it was when he came into the world."

"Fine you get one shot, but then you need to move on. Since he is now aware of you, sneaking back into our lives will be impossible. He will sense you just as he has only now he knows what it means."

"So it was Joey all along?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and I am grateful to her for saving Braden, but her existence just drives home that evil exists and is only a breath away," Dean said.

"I think he already knows that. What could it hurt for him to speak with her?"

"He can believe that monsters can be good and he isn't old enough to make those judgments and that will put him in even more danger."

"I think you're reaching Dean," Sam commented. "What are you afraid of big brother?"

"I'm not afraid of anything," Dean stated walking away.

Dean couldn't concentrate at work, he was very uneasy with the knowledge that Braden already had a huge window into this past and now his son would learn even more. He would learn how very close Dean had been to killing Joey and other horrors that had somehow remained a secret. How much did she know and what would she share?

A few nights later the meeting took place as promised.

"So you will be honest with me?" Braden asked Joey.

"Yes I will, but you have to promise to listen and snap to any judgments. My life your dad's life, well it gets complicated."

"How do you survive if you don't kill people?" Braden asked quickly.

"Cattle blood or pig's blood, I have trained myself to survive on very little."

"But every so often you treat yourself don't you?"

Damn this kid was a bright one. "Yeah I did treat myself, but I figured saving your life was worth it. The guy was scum and I wasn't about to leave him to the justice system to screw with and release in a few years. But I don't make it a habit," Joey stated.

"You didn't start that way."

"Is that a question?"

Braden looked over at Dean who wouldn't allow the meeting without his presence nodded reassurance to his son.

"Yeah, did you kill people? Did you turn them into vampires?"

"Unfortunately yes I am guilty of both. Let me start from the beginning. When I was in my early 20's my parents went through a bitter divorce and I decided it was time for me to be on my own and far away from their poison. So I began to hang with less than desirable people in less than desirable places and one night I was attacked and turned into a vampire. I was young and out of control with a group that did nothing but encourage my bloodlust. I left town and was reported as missing. After several years it was assumed that I was dead, everyone accepted that and had moved on; everyone but your mother. Like I said earlier she and I had been best friends forever and she tried so hard to help me when things weren't going well, but in my pain I pushed her away. When I turned I made sure to stay away from her and had no problems leaving town and the people I knew; I had no self control and was so afraid that I or the nest would strike someone I cared about. So for years I ran wild with the coven and caused a lot of pain for a lot of people and believe me Braden I suffer for that every day. Then one day the leader of the group, the one who had changed me was killed by a hunter much like your dad. After his death it was like I woke up from a nightmare and realized what I was and what I had been doing for so long. After running with them for a short time I finally left the coven and after nearly falling to hunger I was taken in by a group that managed to stay underground and not attract attention. They taught me how to survive and control myself and when I was confident I was in control I went back to New York and found Allison."

"What did she do when you came back?"

"She was surprised to see me. She knew what I was but tried not to be afraid. I think she had her suspicions before I left; it's hard to get anything by a Clearwater, they are too in tune to nature and the spirit world. But to her credit she didn't run away. I told her about everything and she accepted me back and even helped me with my food supply. Everything was going well until two hunters that had tracked down my previous coven found me."

"My dad and uncle Sam?"

"Yeah, your dad and uncle Sam had been on my tail for years. A friend of theirs had gotten my leader but when the rest of us scattered it was those two who had the patience to find us; when they did any misgivings about staying were gone. I was able to stay ahead of them and when I resettled in New York I thought I was safe. I thought wrong."

"They found you didn't they?"

"They did and they had no idea about my new habits."

"They were going to kill you," Braden said face stoic.

"It was just your dad, Sam was looking elsewhere. I was in an old garage when Dean came in machete in hand. He knew I was trapped as the sun was shining quite brightly that day and it would've been quite painful for me to leave. I tried to explain that I was now living the good life but your dad wasn't buying it. He had seen my coven's path of destruction and there was no way I was going to talk my way out of it."

"So what happened?"

"Your mother happened, she came in having no idea what was going on. She tried to talk your dad out of killing me but he was adamant. It wasn't until she stood between me and Dean did he back down. I think it was her big brown eyes and dazzling smile. Anyway he was smitten and they began dating shortly after," Joey finished.

Dean sighed relieved that Joey had left out that Dean had pushed Allison to the ground still bent on killing the vampire. New lifestyle or not he was not at all comfortable leaving her alive. He had felt badly about shoving the woman down but how could she protect a vampire? It was as he was pondering this question he realized that he had stared at her for too long and she had recovered and fought back by grabbing him in a place where a man just doesn't want to be roughed up. He bowed to her death grip and said he would back off. When she relaxed he once again took the upper hand gaining control of her and holding the machete to Joey's throat. But there was just something about this woman who he learned was named Allison that just reduced him to jello. This had never happened to him before and he had no idea what it meant.

Braden just sat there trying to absorb the information that he had just heard. "So Dad didn't kill you and then dated my mom?"

"Pretty much," Dean said smiling. "We dated for a while then I asked her to marry me and she said yes."

"Were you there when I was born?"

"Um your dad made it fairly clear that I wasn't to be around after you came. He reluctantly allowed me to continue to visit your mom but let's say the two of us never became close. I tried to respect his wishes after you were born but I'm sorry to tell you Dean I did visit Allison and Braden several times. One day after you had learned to walk Braden you tripped and fell cutting yourself. Allison was running an errand and I was alone with you. The sight and smell of blood put me into overdrive but I could never hurt you. You were crying and I picked you up; your blood was so close that I could nearly taste it, but I was able to turn away from it and get you cleaned up. Some of your blood wiped off on me and I am ashamed to say I tasted it, but I really feel it was then that we seemed to bond. Not once did I want to hurt you and I knew I had graduated to where I could live and be around the human race without worry."

Dean looked as if he was a volcano ready to erupt. "She left you alone with Braden?"

"She knew you would freak if you ever found out, but yes she trusted me. I had proved myself and she had no concerns."

Dean had to sit down as he had begun shaking.

"This how I know I could never hurt him; she knew what you did for a living and felt I could come in handy when you were on the road. She knew what was out there Dean I was there to protect her and Braden."

Dean was still reeling in the revelation that his beloved Allison had left their son alone with a vampire. Braden unperturbed continued to pepper Joey with questions about his mother. Dean who had been standing up felt his way to the couch where he had to put his head between his knees in fear that he may just pass out. All the things he has done and all things he has seen nothing had ever had the severe affect of the words that had just been spoken. He finally realized that both Joey and Braden were quietly looking at him.

"She was afraid, it was unfair Dean. She was so aware of the evil that existed and that you were out hunting it. She wasn't comfortable alone, she knew my keen senses would be a great help as well as the other abilities that had been bestowed on me," Joey tried explaining again.

"I just can't believe it," Dean said breathlessly.

"Now do you trust her Dad?" Braden asked.

Dean just looked up at his son totally flabbergasted. "No, what if she has a bad day, is hungry or thirsty or whatever it is you get and loses control? Where did you hide when I got back huh? What about the times I came back early?"

"Remember my keen senses worked on you too. We both knew you would lose it if I had been discovered and it was stressful on each of us. You have no idea how happy she was when you stopped hunting and took on a 'real' job, what it was like to have you home every night. It was one of the happiest days of her life to tell me to get lost, her husband was sticking around and would now play the role of protector."

"Was there ever any…I mean did anything ever…"

"There was a werewolf in the area once but I kept track of it until it moved on and a Rawhead took up residence near the public pool but he didn't last long once I found him near the kiddie area. Other than that it stayed pretty quiet."

Dean thought he may lose his lunch, as one of Braden favorite places when he was a toddler was the kiddie pool. So now he had to reconcile the fact that a creature that was known for only bloodlust, death and destruction, a creature that he had been bent on killing, part of a race that he wanted to see extinct was responsible for saving his son at least once and possibly his wife as well; all because he wasn't around when he needed to be, because he was off saving other people or too wrapped up in his work to see the danger around him.

"I guess I owe you an apology and a heap load of appreciation then," Dean said trying to look Joey in the eye.

"Accepted, I won't promise you that I can stay away though."

"Did you talk to my mom before she died?" Braden asked quietly.

"I did, I knew she was dying and made sure that the rare moments that your dad wasn't around that I was. She wasn't afraid to die, but she was sad that she would be leaving her family. She so wanted to see you grow up Braden, and to watch your Dad become an amazing father as he grew with you. That is her regret. She made me promise that I would watch out for you as I had when you were younger and I have kept that promise. It's like when I'm around you there is that piece of her that is still alive."

Dean thought he was going to start crying as he heard these words. He was speechless, something that rarely if ever happened to him.

"Will you come to my Winter Concert? We're having at the high school auditorium and they keep it really dark in there once the stage lights come on?" Braden asked.

"Of course I'll be there; I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Dean had no problem with this as it would feel as if a piece of Allison would be in that auditorium.


	17. A Very Winchester Christmas and more

**A Very Winchester Christmas**

Dean was grateful that Sam and Carrie had saved him a seat as he made it to the auditorium with only minutes to spare. As he eased himself into his seat he caught a glimpse of Joey. His thoughts were mixed but he knew how disappointed Braden would be if she hadn't come. He still hadn't reconciled himself with all the emotion of the last few days. He found it so hard to believe that Allison had kept such a huge secret from him and put Braden in such a precarious spot. Then Dean would beat himself up for not knowing how uncomfortable she was when he was on the road. He was still in the midst of his private tug of war when a woman toddled onto the stage and the program began.

"We are lucky to have all of our music students performing tonight from 5th graders all the way up to our seniors. We will begin our program with one of our youngest participants on the electric guitar so when you are ready you can take it way Mr. Winchester," she announced.

Dean shot right up in his seat and all the misgivings and issues he had been struggling with over the past days were let go as he watched his son lead off the concert.

Braden was nearly impossible to get to bed that night as he was still wound up from the concert. Sam had gotten it all video to send to Ben and Grace in New York and Braden couldn't help but point himself out on the screen.

"Come on kiddo you have one more day of school to get through," Dean said steering his hyper child towards the stairs.

With Braden preparing for bed Carrie packed up the camera equipment and asked Dean what he was going to do with Braden over vacation.

"I guess he'll come to work with me," Dean said.

"I managed to get a few days off and can take him and I was talking with Mia who offered her services if you need them. He doesn't need to spend all of his free time in that garage," Carrie said.

"I'm not sure if Mia is up to all Braden all the time," Dean answered.

"Talk to her about it, if you are serious they should spend time together. Braden has been the golden child lately so take advantage of it."

Dean smiled and his contemplation began.

Christmas Eve was spent at Sam and Carries house. The kids were everywhere all hopped up on sugar as the adults relaxed with some egg nog and Scrooge on TV. The tree was twinkling and Dean just sat and absorbed Christmas with his family. It brought back the memory of what he thought would be his very last Christmas and how Sam had made it special. He watched Katie dress her new doll and Braden build a space ship with his lego's. They each received in early gift in an effort to slow them down a tick. Nobody wanted the evening to end but when it got too quiet and Dean realized that his son was zonked out on the floor he figured it was time to go home. He bid his brother and sister-in-law goodnight and scooped up his son who didn't even flinch at the action and headed next door.

Dean felt a small hand on his face as his left eye was pried open. "It's 6:30 Dad, time to get up," Braden whispered.

Dean forced himself out of bed while his son scurried down the stairs at full tilt. He stumbled in and out of the bathroom as his son bellowed for him to hurry. By the time Dean made it downstairs Braden had the presents divided into separate piles.

"This is mine, this is yours and these are going next door," Braden explained pointing to each mound of festively wrapped items.

"Okay dude, dig in," Dean said stifling a yawn.

Braden took his fathers words to heart and paper and ribbon went flying. He stacked his newly procured items behind him before moving on to the next one. The joy of watching his son in the middle of the normal activity of Christmas morning made all of his dysfunctional holidays seem like a distant memory. He was shaken out of his revelry as Braden was trying to get his attention.

"Dad, Dad open this one from me," Braden said.

"Okay kiddo," Dean said. "To Dad, Love Braden," Dean read the tag.

He carefully removed the tape cherishing the moment despite Braden's urging for him to hurry. "A Led Zeppelin t-shirt, I love it dude."

"I got you something else," Braden said shoving a box towards his father.

Dean gently took the gift as his son's eyes grew wide with anticipation. He again went through his gentle routine as Braden bounced impatiently from the floor on his knees. In a plain brown cardboard box was an exact replica of the Impala, four doors and all. The present took Dean's breath away. Braden sat chewing on his lip waiting for a reaction.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it, how and when and where did you get it?"

"Mr. Sealey at the hobby shop looked and looked for it in his catalogs and then Uncle Sam helped me put it together."

"When?"

"Sometimes he would pick me up from summer camp and after care and then take me back so you would never know. We finished it in November. So you really like it?"

"Son it is the best present ever," Dean said as his eyes flickered over the perfect reproduction of his first love.

Later that morning the two trooped gifts in hand next door for more presents and then dinner. Dean pulled Sam aside to thank him for his part in making the model a reality for Braden who was still on cloud nine.

"Look Dad a game for my system and new sheet music," Braden declared.

"Who is this for?" Katie asked holding up a small package.

"Read the tag and figure it out," Braden snapped.

"Oh, I'll put it over here so it doesn't get lost. I think that's nice of you," Katie cooed.

The kids were given the task of cleaning up the wrapping as the adults scurried around the kitchen. An hour before dinner Mia arrived bearing a gift for everyone.

"Oh you shouldn't have," Carrie said.

"My pleasure, it's the least I could do for you. I so appreciate you allowing me to join your family on this special day."

"Two new movies Dad," Braden yelled out.

"Look at this cool shirt," Katie screeched running off to immediately put it on.

"You're a hit," Dean said smiling as he pulled Mia close.

"Wait!" Braden yelled.

Neither adult moved unsure of what Braden's outburst was about.

"I have something," the boy said picking up the small box from under the tree. "This is for you," he said handing it to Mia.

Mia looked at Dean who just shrugged. "Open it," he encouraged.

"Oh Braden it's beautiful," she said of the rainbow colored candle complete with glitter.

Braden wore the same happy face he had earlier when Dean opened his gift.

That night as everything was winding down Sam and Dean found themselves alone trying to put together Braden's new racetrack. Everybody else was still next door.

"How serious are you bro?" Sam asked.

"It's going well; Braden is doing so much better than I had ever thought. I really like her Sam."

"I'm happy for you, she seems like a great person," he said smiling.

"So what's with the face?" Dean asked of the cloud that had come over his younger brother's face.

"Well it's just if you are getting serious you might want to think about telling her of the intricacies of our lives. It will only be harder down the road."

Dean shifted uncomfortably remembering Cassie's reaction way back when; it didn't go well. Allison was thrust into his world with no explanation needed so Dean was at a loss of what the protocol was.

Dean lay awake that night trying to figure out how he could tell Mia of his past without her running to the nearest exit. Sam had kind of eased Carrie into the idea but suspected she didn't really believe him. She said she did but turned a blind eye to any details at least until lately. Who was he kidding she would think he was nuts and then try and have Braden removed from the house. That damn yellow eyed demon would never leave him alone as he still caused havoc despite being killed so many years ago.

**Give Me A Christmas Break**

Braden had spent some of his vacation time with Carrie and some with Dean at the garage it was one such day when Mia came by for lunch.

"Where's Braden?"

"In the back sorting boxes," Dean said. "He sent his remote control car into a shelf knocking everything down so now he gets to figure out where everything goes."

"Well he has to be bored out of his mind; he spends too much time here. Why don't you see if he is interested in spending some time with me? I got all my chores done and am pretty much cruising for the next couple of days. I could stay at your house so he could play at home and in the neighborhood. Carrie told me she mentioned my offer to you, I was hoping you would ask me."

"I just don't know if either one of you is ready for that," Dean answered. It wasn't that he didn't trust Mia as she was responsible for him all day. It was just that having the two of them together made them seem vulnerable. Mia was oblivious of the dangers that somehow interfered with the Winchester family on a regular basis. But then again Joey said she would be around for a while. But it was daytime and she wasn't as available then.

"Hello, are you in there?" Mia asked bringing Dean out of his one-sided back and forth conversation.

Dean finally made a decision after Braden had come out of the storage area with paint in his hair; it ended up being an easier choice than he originally thought.

"Why do we have to go to your apartment?" Braden questioned as the duo made their way down the sidewalk.

"I already told you that I forgot my grade book and papers that I need to grade. Also I have to work on my lesson plan. If your dad didn't leave for work in the wee hours of the morning I may have been awake enough to remember. Let me grab my stuff then we'll go out for lunch," Mia promised.

"Okay," Braden agreed who had really done well while Mia had been in charge.

The first couple of days with his teacher/father's girlfriend had gone exceptionally well, which in Winchesterland meant something dreadful was on the horizon.

"How far are you from your apartment?" a voice rang out.

"I'm sorry who are you and where did you come from?" Mia asked the young woman who suddenly appeared from what seemed like thin air.

"Joey what's wrong?" Braden asked as he found himself checking the gray sky above hoping there weren't going to be in breaks in the clouds.

"You know her?" Mia asked.

"Yeah she's a friend of the family; how far to your apartment?"

"It's right there," she pointed two doors down.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Joey asked ushering the pair towards the door.

"Just wait one minute; you need to tell me what's going on!" Mia demanded.

"Get in the house and salt the windows and doors, now!" Joey yelled.

Braden was shoving Mia in the hallway by the small of her back demanding her to hurry.

"Is this some kind of practical joke?" she asked.

"No, I can tell you it isn't good," Braden said in obvious impatience as Mia fumbled with her keys.

"So clue me in."

"Demons, there must be demons around," Braden explained calmly as if he was speaking about a movie.

"You think this is funny young man?" Mia asked as Braden had grabbed the salt shaker.

"Where's the rest of the salt lady?" Joey asked opening and closing drawers and cabinets.

Mia just stood there feeling she must be on one of those television shows with the hidden cameras. Joey found the remainder of the salt and began to get the windowsills. It became apparent quickly that they would be far short of the amount needed for adequate protection.

"Call Dean," Joey yelled to the dumbfounded woman.

Mia's movements were stiff but she complied. "The phone is dead," she said in a distressed tone. She tried her cell phone and seemed to come up with the same results. "What is going on?" she yelled.

Joey poured her remaining salt in a circle on the floor borrowing some from the windowsill to complete the ring. "Get in here both of you," she yelled as she made a move towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Braden asked.

"I'm going to get your dad and uncle; whatever you do stay inside the circle." And with that she was gone.

"Where did she go? She was just here and then poof she's gone. What is going on?" Mia screeched.

Braden could tell she was just on this side of hysteria. "It's complicated," was all he could say.

Mia wasn't sure what to think, if this was a joke Braden was an amazing actor. His eyes had a wild look and he was sweating despite the fact that the temperature outside was 28° and her apartment was its usually cool 62°.

"Well I don't think we're going anywhere so use those language skills that I taught you and explain what the hell is going on," she said several octaves higher than her normal tone.

"There must be a demon in the area that's why we are standing in the salt ring. Demons are like slugs, they don't like salt."

"What are you talking about and who was that girl?"

"She was my mom's best friend," Braden said hoping he wouldn't have to elaborate.

"That makes no sense, your mom, well your mom has been gone for almost six years and that girl couldn't be over twenty-one."

"She doesn't age, it's part of being…."

"Part of being what?" Mia demanded.

"Part of being a vampire; look I told you it was complicated."

"Demons and vampires what are you trying to pull?" Mia snapped as she stepped over the line of salt.

"Nooooo," Braden screamed pulling her back inside with more strength than either one of them thought he had.

"Oh how noble of you," a voice from across the room said. "Your dad has taught you well."

Mia looked like she was going to faint.

"I guess he hasn't told you about the intricacies of our life yet," Braden said proudly displaying the new vocabulary word he had recently learned.

Mia looked at the black eyes and an involuntary shutter went down her spine. "No I can't say that he has."

Several minutes passed before Braden was able to gather the courage he needed to speak with the intruder who had made itself at home in Mia's apartment. "Who are you?" Braden asked.

"An old friend of your father and uncle, we go way back," the demon mocked.

"This can't be real," Mia said leaning against Braden.

"Oh but it is, you see the problem with being around a Winchester is that these things tend to happen, just ask Dean's first wife," he mocked as a chair went flying into the wall.

"What did you do to my mother?" Braden screamed.

"Oh don't get into hysterics; I didn't do anything to her my boy. Her death was a tragedy but totally natural. It would just seem that horrible things follow your father, poor man."

Mia's weight on Braden was increasing.

"He has secrets you know, lots of secrets, but then you became aware of some of those haven't you? You are a curious one aren't you my boy? Who would have thought a mere child could access something so powerful," the demon chuckled as the coffee table slammed into the entertainment center creating quite the heap of broken odds and ends.

"What's he talking about?" Mia asked.

Braden had almost forgotten she was there. "I used a spell to give me visions into his past, a walk through his history."

"Got an eyeful too didn't ya?" the demon said as the couch buckled under the weight of a bookshelf.

"A spell?" Mia questioned.

"Yeah a spell, charm, enchantment you know like in the movies. They are real and do work, believe me."

"Saw things that made you question your own father didn't you? Saw things he has hidden. Now wouldn't you want some answers to those questions?"

Braden just looked at this demon in the body of normal average looking man.

"Ahh you don't have to answer, I know that are dying to know what your father was doing in…"

Before the sentence could be finished Dean and Sam came barreling through the front door, hitting it so hard it flew open and then quickly bounced back slamming behind them.

As the demon was distracted Braden quickly took off the charm he had been wearing and pulled Mia down to his level using her scarf. Before she could protest or even register what had happened Braden slammed the charms over her head.

"Keep those on, they will prevent you from becoming possessed," he whispered.

"What about you?" she asked.

The boy pulled out a spare set from his pocket, "Dad said always follow your gut, and my gut told me to bring a spare pair."

"What about your dad and uncle?"

"I'm sure you've seen his tattoo."

Mia practically blushed knowing the ink work that Braden was speaking of, but totally embarrassed at the fact that he so easily made the leap that she would've seen it.

"How many of these do you have?" Mia asked.

"Always be prepared," Braden commented.

"Somehow this scenario never occurred to me."

"Well now you know."

"Ahh, the infamous Winchester boys," the demon hissed. "You've both aged well and have even procreated I see," it finished looking over at Braden.

"You touch him and it will be the last thing you ever do," Dean snapped.

"Aww, I got Daddy all upset, but I'm afraid that you are pretty powerless over me."

Dean went flying into the wall and then Sam into the other. Mia thought she was going to wet her pants. The ceiling fan began to hum overhead and the protective ring of salt was dispersed leaving both teacher and student vulnerable.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"You don't remember me? I'm crushed we've spent so much quality time together and you don't recall me. Now Sam we were so close that I know you inside and out," the demon teased.

Both Dean and Sam spat out "Meg" as if just saying the name tasted vile.

"Right, I just wanted to check in to see if you two were still in shape and I am so disappointed; being parents and living the mundane life has taken all the fun right of the both of you," Meg sighed.

"I thought you were gone for good," Sam huffed.

"I keep get bounced back to hell but always manage to claw my way back topside."

Braden was trying to be invisible and Mia was as pale as the white carpet. Without warning Mia was flung back into the kitchen hitting the refrigerator causing her to wheeze in pain, shock and fear.

"Hey you son of a bitch leave her alone," Dean screamed.

"Okay then I'll pick on your boy."

Braden was dragged along the carpet and tossed against the wall opposite of Dean.

"Now you can see his anguish," Meg teased.

"This is between us and you, let them go," Sam demanded.

"Yeah right and then I'll go out and buy a puppy and a kitten to live with as one big happy family. No I'm sorry but you are all going to suffer now."

Sam began spouting off the words to an exorcism but though Meg twitched a bit she seemed to mostly unfazed.

"You'll have to try better than that, I've gotten stronger and that isn't going to be too effective."

Braden who had remained quiet throughout the ordeal thus far seemed to be looking at something in the corner.

"See how you fare with this," Braden boasted as he began to speak in Latin.

All the adults in the room; mouths agape stared at the youngster who suddenly had become quite fluent in the dead language

The words that neither brother recognized definitely were having an effect on the demon as she twitched and gurgled. "Wait, you want to know about your daddy? Don't you want to know about how he died and where he went when he did? Then there's your uncles death don't you want to hear that story? How about your grandfather then? I know you are a curious boy who ends up in places where he shouldn't be so I'll make it easy for you; ask me any question and I'll answer it."

Braden had paused and stared at the demon his eyes then darted back in forth to his father and uncle. Mia who was already on overload wishing she would just wake up from this very vivid dream that she seemed to be having.

"Ahhh got your attention now don't I? You see your daddy has quite a past and you now know much of it, but I know you wonder why he had black eyes. Where did he go and why did he go there? I can make all the questions stop and tell you everything."

"Shut up you bitch, don't you listen to her Braden she lies, they all lie," Dean screamed.

Braden was pulled into different directions looking at Sam, Dean, Meg and then Mia and finally to the empty corner he had stared at earlier.

"She's gaining strength Braden keep doing what you were," Sam yelled.

"But if you do you will never hear the answers you so badly crave," Meg teased.

The more silence that passed the more Dean worried. He knew what Braden had risked a lot to see into the past and was concerned that the boy would stop at nothing to have his questions put to rest; questions he knew he could have answered by nobody else other than the few that had already denied the existence of the ordeal.

"Braden you have a huge choice in front of you. You can be selfish and cast aside the safety and wellbeing of your father and uncle as well as yourself or you can do the right thing by them and finish what you started. I trust that you can make the right choice," Mia said from her spot in the kitchen.

"Shut up you meddling biddy," Meg screeched.

But it was enough to jump start Braden who seemed to pick up where he left off. Meg continued to make her promises but it became clear she was losing her battle to remain on earth. She was close to the edge but as Braden seemed to finish she was still occupying the poor victim whom she inhabited. Sam and Dean exchanged glances as the door flew back open with Joey standing there holding a small fire extinguisher. She aimed it and squeezed drenching the demon who began to smoke and screamed finally releasing her hold leaving in a cloud of the ever familiar black smoke.

"What took you so long?" Dean demanded.

"What you think they sell these things already stocked with holy water? It took me a bit of time besides you were in good hands here," she said nodding at Braden.

Dean and Sam slid off the wall and Mia was trying to get her feet back under her.

"Where did you learn that?" Dean asked as he made his way over to his girlfriend helping steady her as she made her way to the living room to join the rest of the group.

"I didn't learn it, Grandpa told me," Braden said as he looked at Mia and cringed.

"I thought your grandpa lived in New York?" Mia asked.

"Not that grandpa, my other one," he explained.

Mia looked confused, "your dad then?" she asked the boys. "You never mentioned him; I didn't hear anybody else here."

Braden was trying not to be sarcastic but it was finding it a chore, "Dad never mentioned him because he died back in '06 and you didn't hear him because only I can."

Mia looked like she was going to faint, "so how do you hear him?"

"I just listen," Braden said as Mia's resolve finally collapsed and so did she.

A few minutes later as Mia was revived and in a sitting position she took a long look around her living room and nearly fell unconscious again, "how do I explain this?"

"No problem Sam and I will handle it all, but you can't stay here," Dean said of the trashed apartment.

"Oh really because I was thinking that the dead guy, the new motif along with the ghost and vampire made for such a lovely setting," she snapped.

Braden cleared his throat and leaned over to his teacher, "Grandpa's gone now."

Mia just made a goofy look and collapsed backwards.

That night it was decided that Mia would stay with Dean and Braden while her apartment was put back together. After Braden was asleep she had made her way from the guest room to be with Dean.

"Okay maybe today explains this tattoo," Mia said as her fingers traced the ink on Dean's upper arm that said PROTECT AND SURVIVE.

"Yeah, I had that done shortly after Braden was born. It's what I do, protect and hopefully survive. I've been agonizing how to tell you of my past."

"Well the good news is you don't have to spend any more time on that. But now that I have been exposed to; now don't let me forget anybody…the ghost of your dead father, a vampire who was your wife's best friend and a demon who was in the body of man, a man mind you that was killed and whose dead body was hauled out of my living room in a body bag by the police. Oh and I can't forget the demon that started all this, a demon that you seemed to have a past with and wasn't even a man."

"We call her Meg that was her name when we first met her. We exorcised her and sent her back to hell but she got out and possessed Sam. I killed her brother and eventually her father. But we had good reason to."

"Because the fact that they are demons alone isn't good enough?"

"Her father killed my father and caused a lot of problems plus he is the one who pulled us into this lifestyle."

"Please start at the beginning," Mia asked getting comfortable.

Dean was nearly out of breath and totally purged by the time he finished his life story that he needed a drink. "So that is all of it and why I only deal with the supernatural on an emergency basis which Braden has given me plenty of."

"Wow so I hit it pretty big with the paranormal trifecta of demon, vampire and ghost in my first setting. I even impress myself. I can see why you left it behind as it is no way to raise a child."

"My dad couldn't let my mom's death go, he couldn't see past the evil. I don't blame him; we've saved a lot of lives."

"No wonder Braden was curious his dad is an amazing man," Mia said pulling the sheet up over the two of them.

Mia dozed off with visions of ghosts and vampires running through her head. She doubted very highly that Dean had shared everything with her as he never mentioned what had seemed to consume Braden in her apartment. She had fully intended to sleep in the guest room but found herself too afraid to be alone.

Dean lay quiet in bed hoping that he wouldn't disturb Mia. He had done something very uncharacteristic by telling her much more than she needed to know. He had left plenty out but had he gone too far? There really must be something about his woman that had allowed Dean to be so free with information.

"Did you sleep okay?" Braden asked as he bounced down the stairs.

"I did okay for the day I had," Mia answered. "How about you?"

"I slept okay I guess. Joey checked on me. I feel safe when she's around."

Mia shook her head and wondered how she had gotten herself into a situation where a 10 year old boy felt safe when a vampire stopped in to check on him.

"Your dad said he would try to be home around 5:00 and take us out to dinner," Mia announced as she pulled the eggs out of the refrigerator.

"No offense but I doubt he'll make it, he never does. He works too hard; you need get him to stop working so much. Maybe if you stay living here he'll be home more."

"He does work hard but he does it for you. So you can have this nice house to live in and food to eat."

"You sound just like him," Braden said shaking his head. "Did he tell you about hunting last night?"

"So that's what they call it?"

"Yep he and my uncle Sam and Grandpa were hunters. What did he tell you?" Braden asked casually.

"I believe what he told me was meant to stay between the two of us."

"Whatever!" Braden answered slamming the fridge door. "My grandpa had a journal full of information and I've read all kinds of stuff in it, stuff I bet my dad didn't tell you about," he boasted.

"Really, I'm sure it's an interesting read."

"Yep but I'm not allowed to touch it but I have my own journal I started to forget some of things I saw so I began to write things down but I can't remember where I hid it."

"Why did you hide it?"

"Because if my dad found it he would probably take it away."

"I'm sure it is very interesting and I'm glad you thought to write things down," Mia said thinking she wouldn't mind seeing either journal.

Later that day at the garage Sam stopped by to check on his brother and to see how the remainder of the evening went.

"So she didn't run off into the night screaming?" Sam asked Dean that afternoon.

"Not so far," Dean answered.

"Wow, give her a medal. I don't know Dean maybe she is the one for you. It sounds like it might just be fate."

"It's a bit too early for fate and all that, but I have to give her credit she hasn't needed to be fitted for a straight jacket."


	18. Teachers PetChoosing Sides

**Teachers Pet**

BLAM! Mia jerked in response to the soccer ball slamming against the glass at the indoor arena. The constant chatter and ball slamming was fraying Mia's already shattered nerves. She found herself constantly pulled back to that afternoon in her living room where she had met Meg and the truth about her boyfriend. She looked up and saw Braden running with his teammates down towards the other end of the playing field. Dean had to check on something at work so Mia agreed to get Braden to his game. But she now found herself wondering if he was really at work or dealing with something in the paranormal world and didn't want to tell her.

"Hi Mia," a soft voice called to her.

"Hello Katie how are you?" she responded.

Sam had come to sit down next to her on the bleachers. "How are you?"

"Alive, questioning everything that's ever happened to me, bewildered, shocked and getting a headache," Mia admitted as the ball careened off the glass into the wall again.

"It ain't easy to accept the wild things that are out there. We spend our whole lives convinced they don't exist, that they can't exist and then one day that safety net is ripped away."

"How old were you when the net was pulled away?"

"Six months," Sam said with a slight smile. "Well older really my dad and brother ensured that I stayed in the dark for some of my childhood."

"Whooo hooo," Katie screamed as she pounded on the glass.

"Such enthusiasm," Mia commented.

"You should see her at the hockey games," Sam said.

"Oh please tell me Braden doesn't play hockey," she said with fear in her eyes.

"No, not anymore he would like to but Dean told him it was too much travel,"

"Thank God, not that this isn't great, it's just an adjustment, he's a busy kid."

"Yes he certainly is, but it's better to keep him busy. Too much down time equals trouble for him. Look I can take over here, why don't you go back to the house and relax, clear your mind. Dean is worried about you, he feels terrible about what you went through and all that he dumped on you." Sam explained as Katie banged on the glass and cheered in response to a goal by Braden's team. "This is no place to try and collect your thoughts."

"Is he worried?" Mia asked.

Sam just looked at her.

"Is he afraid I'll leave him because of this?"

"Probably, but he would never admit anything like that to me."

"Tell him not to worry; I'm tougher than I appear. But not tough enough to deal with this right now," she laughed as she climbed down the bleachers. "I'm taking you up on your offer and going to take a bubble bath. Thanks Sam."

It was as she walked into the cold morning air that she came upon the realization that she had not once considered leaving due to the oddities of this lifestyle. It then dawned on her why; she was in love.

Mia looked at the bubbles floating out of the tub and around the lovely master bathroom. She felt like an intruder knowing this was Dean and Allison's dream house, a house to share with their family. Only it didn't work out that way. And she was here instead loving Dean, getting closer to Braden and now living in the dream house. That alone caused her emotional upheaval but the past few days had put her at the limit of sanity but leaving was the absolute farthest thing from her mind. Her heart had a mind of its own and it had a new owner and his name was Dean, ghost, goblins, demons and all.

Winter break had finished and both Mia and Braden were back in school. Braden had acted a bit coolly towards Mia and she was unsure why. He wasn't being a problem by any means just a bit detached, maybe he was compensating for their new relationship at home by pulling away at school. She had noticed his frustration showing through when she agreed with or stood up for Dean. She figured the honeymoon was over and now reality was setting in.

She hadn't heard anything more about either journal in the past weeks but as the students brought up their daily journals for her to read as they had silent reading. She was halfway through the pile when she came across one with Braden's name on the front but not the usual black notebook he used for his classroom journal. She took a peek at the boy who had been glancing her way but quickly dropped his head back down. As she opened the notebook she realized that this was Braden's private tour through Dean's past.

Totally consumed in Braden's journal she hadn't realized it was time for the class to go to art. "Okay everybody line up quietly," she instructed.

Braden stayed at the back of line as the row proceeded into the hallway slithering down towards Mrs. Whooten's classroom. He would catch Mia looking at him and then both would turn away. He was curious as to where she was in his memoirs and she was full of questions. Every bit of her wanted to keep him back in her classroom and pepper him with comments and inquiries but she knew she couldn't do that.

So far it had seemed that her relationship with Dean had remained unknown but knew that wouldn't be the case for much longer and once the kids found out she was sure things would change and become more difficult for the boy and she didn't want to accelerate that process by singling him out. So as much as it pained her she allowed Braden to walk into art with the rest of his classmates. But she didn't hesitate to return to her classroom and finish the sequence of events that explained Dean's past.

Braden had barely closed the car door when Mia started, "are those things true?"

"I only got into the past what was there was already there, he couldn't have made them up or altered them in any way," Braden said.

"Nice use of your vocabulary words. I can't believe he is even close to normal."

"I didn't know that he was," Braden said his face scrunched up.

"Well he is, very normal, nobody would ever know that he…hunted those things from the time he was a kid."

"Protect and survive," Braden said as he sighed.

"I need to stop at the store and get a couple of things," Mia said turning into the store parking lot.

Braden heaved himself out of the car and convinced Mia to leave him in the electronics area so he could play the video game while he waited. He was happily lost in a cartoon world eating mushrooms and hammering bad guys when Max a kid that was in Braden's class last year and who Braden really disliked showed up.

"Hey there small fry, trying to get into the next level? I'm on level 12 already maybe you'll get out of the intro part and really start playing," Max teased.

"I'm sure you have all kinds of time on your hands to play since you still don't know how to read," Braden shot back.

"Oooh you are so smart," Max continued to tease. "Here comes Mrs. Lane she is hot don't ya think?"

Braden did his best not to react to the statement.

"Ready kiddo," she asked not seeing Max at first. "Oh hi Max how are you? Oh shoot I forgot something, stay here Braden I'll be back in a second." Mia said as she turned her cart around and headed back down the aisle.

Braden braced himself for what was to come.

"Dude she is your babysitter, no freaken' way."

Braden just continued to hammer blobs and climb ladders.

"No she's not, she's dating your dad isn't she? Whoa dude she is like your step-mom. Do you get to see the test before you take 'em or get a break on your homework?" Max babbled.

"She is not my step-mom they are just friends."

"Sure man that's why she is dragging you around the store by herself, cause I don't see your dad around anywhere. Oh man this is great I can't wait to tell everybody tomorrow," Max announced as he walked away his shoulders bobbing up and down with his laughter.

"Okay I'm finally ready," Mia said pulling up next to Braden.

"Great, just great," Braden said with his shoulders slumped.

_**Another chapter for your reading enjoyment:**_

**Choosing Sides**

Mia tried to find out what had Braden so bummed out but he wouldn't say a word all night. She told Dean about the incident but he told her to enjoy the moments of quiet and he would talk to him in the morning.

"I have to go to the range tonight so I won't be home until at least 7:00," Dean said as he poured coffee into a travel mug.

"What's at the range?" Mia asked.

"He shoot's his gun, what do you think?" Braden snapped.

"Hey watch your attitude," Dean returned his son's emotion. "I have to keep in practice so twice a month Sam and I meet at the range to shoot."

"Okay I'll plan a late dinner then."

Braden was moody all morning at it was just before lunch when Mia discovered why.

"Ooohh, Mrs. Lane and Mr. Winchester sitting in a tree," Max began.

"Shut up Max, nobody but you cares," Braden snapped back.

"I do," Tyson piped up. "I can't believe your dad is dating your teacher, that's just gross."

"Well then put it out of your teeny tiny mind," Braden said.

"A new mommy for Braden," Max continued to tease.

"Yeah well your parents are brother and sister and that's why you are such a freak," Braden yelled causing a lot of snickers from all the bystanders.

Max ran at Braden who being as agile as his father sidestepped causing Max to lunge into the wall. The boys began to shove each other and Mia ran over quickly to step in between them.

"Stop it right now boys or you will be given a referral to Mr. Osborn's office," Mia said as she made space between the combatants.

"Here that Winchester she's ready to send you up the river," Max teased.

Mia glared at Max who seemed to shrink at her rebuke and wound his way to his classrooms line for the cafeteria. Before she could even glance at Braden he had managed to disappear.

"So let's talk about what happened today," Mia asked on the way home.

"I don't want to talk about it," Braden answered staring out his window.

"Well I think we should," Mia continued.

"I don't care what you think," Braden whispered.

Mia wasn't sure how to respond to that, she was a bit surprised and taken aback by his words. She had to admit that she had no parenting skills whatsoever and really didn't know how to proceed. She would just have to wait for Dean to come home.

As soon as the door was unlocked Braden tossed his backpack inside and turned to run back out the door.

"Braden it is after 4:00 and you need to be inside by 5:00," Mia yelled at the rapidly departing boy.

Braden just wanted to be as far away from her as possible. He ran down the street as fast as he could and rounded the corner he continued on until he found himself at the occult shop. He couldn't believe he had run that far. He hadn't been allowed to visit the shop since he had helped himself to the spell that took him into the past. Dean made him call and apologize to Mrs. Wyndam and explain why he wouldn't be by anymore. But now he realized he didn't want to be anywhere else than in the store. He hesitantly made his way to the front door and nearly jumped as the bell signaled his arrival.

"Braden, my boy," Mrs. Wyndam shrieked as she saw him. "I have missed you so much."

"I'm really sorry for what I did," Braden apologized as he was released from her embrace.

"You seem a little down, what's wrong?"

"Just growing up stuff."

"What kind of growing up stuff?"

So Braden released all the angst he had held onto all day; Max and his teasing along with the other kids who had joined in, the kids that had merely stared along with the kids who hadn't heard yet and continued to beg him to tell them what was going on. Plus his feelings about the relationship that could only be described as confused.

"Don't get me wrong, she is really nice and my dad really likes her," Braden said.

"But…"

"But I don't know, sometimes it makes me miss my mom even more, like I feel I'm betraying her. Then I feel guilty about that because Mia has been so nice to me. I'm just a mess," Braden cried. "Why did my mom have to die?"

"Oh honey I am so sorry. You are dealing with so much, have you talked with your dad about all this?"

"No, he's not into that self-help, touchy feely, yoga crap."

"Really how do you know that? Never mind don't answer that. I am absolutely positive that your dad would want you to come to him and talk things over."

Braden looked up the clock and was disgusted to see that it was already after 5:00. He always felt so comfortable in the store that he often lost track of time getting himself into trouble every time. "I better go, thanks for listening to me."

"Braden your dad would be happy to listen to you. So what made him decide to allow you back?"

"Gotta go," Braden yelled already on the sidewalk leaving Mrs. Wyndam shaking her head.

Before he even rounded the corner to his street Braden heard Mia call out his name.

"You're in big trouble dude," David said. "She's been calling for you and even knocked on my door looking for you. Your dad is going to be an unhappy man when he gets home."

"What time is it?" Braden asked breathlessly.

"5:45."

"I'm doomed."

"I'd say so; I got that new video game if you want to play. Hey you're going to be in trouble anyway so you might as well have some fun. I mean when your dad gets home she's going to rat on you and then he's going to take her side and you'll be toast, believe me I have all kinds of experience in the step-parent game."

Braden felt a tug to go home; even though he was late he knew Dean would probably be easier on him if he showed up now as opposed to later. But David was looking at him expectantly and he had no idea what he would say to Mia if he went home now. Let his dad find him, then he find out who was on what side.

The boys were busy playing the video game in David's room when they heard the Impala roar down the street causing fear to creep onto Braden's face.

"Relax dude your going to have this battle on a regular basis. Your dad will take her side and you will be in trouble if you even look at her funny. Then all the extra time you had with him will disappear and they will leave you behind when they go out. Your life is over," David shared.

"I've been really good lately, will that help?" Braden asked.

"Nah, it's all about right now and right now you are in trouble because of her."

"David you seem a little bitter," Braden stated.

"Not bitter just…experienced."

David's parents had divorced a few years back and his mom and dad had both remarried. From what Braden could tell David made out pretty well in both homes but maybe he didn't know the whole story or maybe his friend was playing the victim; either way Braden knew it wasn't going to be a smooth night and he was wondering how far Dean would go…and how far he himself would go.

"Wow is it cold out there," Dean said as he stepped in the front door. "I shot pretty well tonight, so I left the car out so we could have ice cream or something after dinner."

Mia walked over to him and Dean could sense something was very wrong before she even opened her mouth. "What's wrong, what happened, is Braden alright?"

"He went outside at 4:15 and never came back, his phone is in his bag and I called for him outside and even went to the neighbor's houses but I couldn't find him."

"Why didn't you call me?" Dean asked.

"I did you never answered."

Dean pulled his phone out and saw he had 3 new voice mails and 6 missed calls. "I'm sorry; I never checked it after the range. Did anything happen today?"

Mia went on to explain what had happened at school and how Braden had been upset with her and seemed to blame her for his difficulties that day.

"I'll find him," Dean said as he headed back to the front door. He yanked the door towards him and pushed the storm door out took one step and saw Braden standing there. Father and son just stood not saying a word their eyes connecting with intensity. Braden trying to gauge Dean's anger and Dean trying to see what was spinning behind his son's eyes.

Dean spoke first, "Inside now," was all he could squeeze out.

Braden stepped inside and while looking down unzipped his coat and dropped it to the floor. David's words were flying around his head and he wondered exactly how this would play out.

"So what do you think you were doing?" Dean demanded to know.

"Clearing my head, it was a rough day."

Dean smiled, but it wasn't a friendly smile. "So you thought taking off for parts unknown and being nearly two hours late was a great way to deal with it?"

"I guess," Braden mumbled.

"You thought that was fair to Mia? Mia who brings you home so you can be at your own house and neighborhood after school and not stuck in day care or at the garage. She does this for you and you thank her by pulling this stunt."

"I knew you'd take her side that you wouldn't even give me a chance," Braden yelled.

"You haven't said much in your defense so let's hear it. Where did you go? Why didn't you call her or me?"

Braden stayed quiet knowing he had nothing to offer that wouldn't get him in more trouble.

"Where did you go?"

"I was at David's."

"She checked there," Dean countered.

"I was just running around before then."

"A little cold for that isn't it?"

"I was fine."

"Okay this is what's going to happen; you are going to walk over there and pick up your back pack and then you are going to apologize to Mia and then you will take yourself upstairs and do your homework," Dean explained.

Braden didn't make a move and merely whispered, "and if I don't?"

Dean leaned down so his mouth was even with his son's ear and whispered back, "you don't want to find out."

But apparently Braden did because instead of following his father's instructions he made a move to run up the stairs. Braden was quick but Dean was quicker grabbing his son's arm and holding him tightly delivered three quick blows to the lad's backside. Braden twisted and managed to gain his freedom running up the stairs at a record pace. Dean turned to follow but Mia yelled at him to stop.

Braden threw himself on his bed as the tears leaked out of his eyes wetting the pillow.

"Dean just leave him for a minute, let him calm down and let yourself calm down," Mia said.

Dean just stood there and fumed, "I can't believe he did that and I can't believe I let him run away."

"I'm not really a proponent of spanking," Mia said quietly.

"Well if you stick with us and you will be," Dean said as he continued to pace.

"He had a rough day and all this is new to him," she said.

"But I don't take flat out defiance any better than my dad did," Dean stated running his hand over his face much like John used to.

Mia remembering the history in Braden's journal could see Dean's past flash before her eyes only there was nobody to stop John when he was upset. "You do fine Dean just take a minute. I agree he was out of line, but he's confused and is seeing our relationship in a new light. I was hoping it would go better than this when the kids at school found out, but kids are kids and they aren't always kind."

Braden had settled down a bit and figured Dean would've been up to finish his punishment before now.

"Wondering where he is?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, I blew it big time, why couldn't I just apologize why did I try to run?"

"Why are you asking me, if you don't know I doubt I do."

"I was just so mad because of what everyone was saying and then he picked her side just like David said he would," Braden sniffed.

"Well dude you were MIA ha get it, M.I.A. missing in action and her name is Mia spelled the same way," Joey laughed as Braden just stared at her.

"Whatever the thing is Dad will always take her side and I'll be the odd man out. It was just the two of us, me and him no third wheel and now I'm the third wheel."

"You are not there is plenty of room for three, you weren't the third wheel when your mom was around. Besides the reason your dad didn't come charging up the stairs to finish you off is because Mia wouldn't let him."

"She wouldn't?" Braden asked.

"Nope she said she wasn't a proponent of spanking and that your dad should give you some time to calm down and for him to calm down."

"Really? What's proponent mean?"

Joey smiled, "It means she doesn't agree with spanking."

"Really? Cool." Braden answered starting to perk up.

"So maybe your dad was on her side, but with good reason I may add, but then she was on your side and really after what you did to her your lucky she didn't demand your head on a platter. I mean you must have really worried her."

"Yeah, I guess that wasn't fair was it?"

"Nope not at all."

"Maybe I should go say I'm sorry."

"I think that is a fabulous idea and one that will make everybody happy.

"Thanks Joey," Braden said as he gave her a hug.

Mia and Dean were in deep conversation when they saw a pair of legs slowly come down the stairs.

"What do you need dude?" Dean asked.

"Um, I just wanted to say something," Braden choked out.

"Well come on down then," Dean said.

Braden shuffled over his eyes focused on the floor, "um I wanted to say I'm sorry about tonight."

Dean cupped his sons chin in his hand and held it up. "Now was that so hard? But next time take a look at who you are apologizing to."

"Dean it was just fine and I'm very proud of you for coming downstairs to tell me that," Mia said.

Braden smiled because she really was on his side.


	19. Maximum Problems & It's Nobody

**Maximum Problems**

The next day at school Braden discovered that most kids didn't really care about who his dad was dating as that seemed to be yesterday's news. Today the hot news was that Mr. Tedesco had broken his leg on his ski trip. A few kids had mentioned they thought it was cool about his dad and teacher but most had no opinion at all except for Max who couldn't seem to let it go.

Braden was in the bathroom washing his hands and splashing some cold water on his face; something he had seen his father do numerous times. He stood up and as he looked in the mirror he was met with the face of Max who was standing behind him.

"What's up loser?" Max taunted.

"You really need to stop talking to yourself Maxwell," Braden shot back.

"So how was Mrs. Lane last night, did you see her in her nightie?"

"Just shut up, save your brain cells for school work, you wouldn't want to tax yourself."

"Ooohh you're awfully tough for being such a midget."

Braden was on the small side for his age but had inherited his father's agility, attitude and ability to strike quickly. In an instant he had his hand on Max's throat and had him pinned against the stall door. "I will only tell you this one more time moron, do not say another word about me, Mrs. Lane or my father. If you don't think I can do this again you are dead wrong, do not push me; got it?" Braden said.

Max just stood there not sure what to do or say. How could he have let this little pipsqueak get the better of him? He suddenly realized Braden had released him as Mr. Anthony came around the corner and into the lavatory.

"Is there a problem gentlemen?"

"No sir, just on my way back to class," Braden said as he turned and walked confidently down the hallway back to his classroom.

Mia noticed something a bit different about Braden when he got back to the classroom he seemed to be glowing and had a smile that wouldn't quit. He remained in a good mood the rest of the day.

***That evening***

"Dad you said you would play this game with me when I finished my homework and I've been done forever," Braden nagged.

"I know bud just hang on another minute," Dean answered as he peered at some paperwork from the garage.

Braden was not happy about being put off again sighed deeply and very loudly. He then began to jump on the couch where Dean was sitting.

"Hey you know better than to jump on the couch young man; now knock it off."

"You knock it off and do what you said you would," Braden retorted.

Mia was at table grading papers keeping a half an ear and eye on the scene unfolding in the living room. She had no idea where her place was in these situations. She knew with all her heart that Dean was a very good father who loved his son deeply but sometimes he got so wrapped up in work he couldn't see Braden's desire for his attention.

"Hey Braden I corrected your paper and you got a C, were you not paying attention when we went over this unit?"

"I guess not, but it's not fair you can't talk to me about school stuff at home," Braden insisted.

"Well now we won't have to talk about it tomorrow. Do you want to come see the ones you missed?" Mia asked hoping to distract Braden who was winding himself back up already bouncing on the couch again.

"Braden sit on your butt right now or go over and let Mia show you your paper," Dean directed.

The boy just let out another big sigh.

"And do not sigh anymore."

So in response to his father's request Braden sighed as loudly as he could. Mia's eyes got big as Dean jumped up took one long stride to his son and picked him up and threw him on the couch. She was very concerned and couldn't believe that Dean would get so upset as to react this way. It wasn't until she had walked into the living room that she realized that the noise she had originally thought was Braden crying was the boy laughing as Dean was tickling him. A smile spread across her face as she stood and watched the sight in front of her.

"Okay let's play your game," Dean said leaning back on the couch.

"Do you want to play too, Mia?" Braden asked brightly.

Now it was time for Mia to sigh as this was really beginning to feel like home and like a family.

"So is Mia moving in or what?" Braden asked. "I mean her apartment must be done by now."

The two adults flashed looks back and forth neither knowing what to say.

"Well we haven't really talked about it," Dean admitted.

"You really should decide the woman needs to know where she lives," Braden said as he set out the pieces to the board game.

**It's Nobody**

Lisa was trying to decide which comic books would be best. She knew one for sure but was divided between the others. She was going to be baby-sitting Braden Winchester that night and she always brought him something. He was such a sweet kid and she had to admit that she had a major crush on his dad. She caught herself in the surveillance mirror and sighed, her hair wouldn't do anything she wanted it to, her new glasses made a slight difference but not enough in her opinion, her weight was up again and her self-esteem was way down. She could never wear any of the trendy clothes the other girls wore; girls like Alexis, Brittany and Wendi who she hoped wouldn't see her as they passed the bookstore. She remembered the last time they had crossed paths at the mall; she was in her favorite place, the book store when the trio of terror had decided to stop and spread their hate. They hurled subtle insult after subtle insult but just as they were ready to move on Lisa heard her absolute most favorite voice in the world.

"Lisa is that you?" Dean had asked. "You're not getting that for Braden are you?" nodding at a book in her hand.

"I was thinking about it," she admitted.

"You spoil him too much, here let me pay for it and you bring it with you tonight," Dean said handing her some cash. Dean looked at the scene before him and had a good idea of what had been going on and it really irritated him.

"Thanks Dean but you don't have to," Lisa said with her shy smile.

"No it would be my pleasure; who are your friends?" he asked with that Winchester charm.

"I just know them from school."

"Oh, do you have some time because I was about to grab some lunch and I just hate eating alone and I would love it if you would join me," Dean offered.

Lisa smiled and nodded as she headed to the cash register Dean gave a half hearted smile at the girls who looked like 3 deer in headlights. He remembered girls like this in high school and how miserable they managed to make everybody. He waited for Lisa wearing his best smile as the girls continued to be statues.

Lisa's hands were shaking as she handed over the bill Dean had given her. This had gone from being one of the worst moments to one of the best thanks to Mr. Winchester who always insisted that she call him Dean. She looked over and saw him waiting and couldn't believe he was waiting for her. She finished and with book in hand met her lunch date and with a glance backward headed down the hallway.

But this time Dean was nowhere around and she was left to fend for herself.

"Well Lisa, in the bookstore again," Alexis teased. "I guess it is rather obvious that you don't visit any of the clothing stores."

"What is the occasion today, just a fun evening on the town?" Brittany joined in.

"Are you going to that guy's house to baby-sit? Oh what was his name Dan something," Alexis said.

"Dean Winchester, like the rifle," Lisa said.

"Oh, he owns that garage on 3rd Street that my brother sometimes takes his car to," Brittany added.

Wendi just stood there and did what she did best which was giggle and look pretty.

"Well have a great time with your comic books," Alexis said with a smile that greatly concerned Lisa.

"Yay, Lisa's here," Braden yelled as he opened the front door. "I want to show you my new guitar and you can listen to the song I just learned," the boy said excitedly.

"Hi Lisa," Dean called out from the kitchen. "I'll write down our numbers for you while you go see what Braden's got going on."

"Okay, Dean," Lisa replied as she was being dragged upstairs.

They hit the top landing with Braden babbling away when they bumped into Mia who was putting her earrings in. "Where's your dad?"

"Kitchen," Braden said.

Lisa did a double-take at the woman who gave her a quick smile on her way to the staircase. "Who is that?"

"Mia, she's my teacher and dad's girlfriend."

"Oh," Lisa said with mild disappointment though she wasn't sure why. She had had a crush on the man ever since she could remember but didn't think her feelings ran deep enough to cause her to be the least bit jealous. Of course this man would date and date beautiful women at that, but that didn't stop her from feeling a twinge of regret.

"See isn't it awesome?" Braden asked holding up the guitar he had received for Christmas.

"It sure is," Lisa agreed pulling herself to the present. "So your dad is dating your teacher, does she live here?"

"Her apartment is being remodeled but she might be staying, I don't know they can't seem to decide."

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah, it's weird though. I guess I'm just not used to having a woman around."

"Braden will you bring Lisa back downstairs so we can go over everything?" Dean yelled.

The two bounded down the stairs to where Dean was waiting. "Okay here is my cell and Mia's cell, oh rude I'm sorry, Lisa this is Mia and Mia, Lisa. Lisa has been babysitting Braden for years and she is the only one he doesn't have crying by the end of the night," Dean said having a flashback of last summer's event at the cabin. "Sam and Carrie are having their own night out since Katie is at a sleep-over but I put their numbers down just in case. Braden can stay up until 11:00 because I am an awesome dad but no later and the usual rules apply. Don't hesitate to call and I left money on the counter for pizza. I think that's it; oh do you have to be home by a certain time?"

"No I can be here for however long you need me to be," Lisa said.

"Okay great, we are going out to eat and then I'm not sure what we may do," Dean finished.

Lisa stood clutching the comic books close, "Oh I got you this, I hope it's okay," she said handing Dean a card.

He looked up pleasantly and took the card from her. He opened the bright red envelope to reveal a picture of a 1969 Camaro on the front, inside it read Happy Birthday to a Classic; some things only get better with age. Then Lisa had hand written her birthday wishes.

"I love it; you picked a great car too. I'm going to put on the bulletin board for right now," he said tacking it next to Braden's indoor soccer schedule, "then on Monday I will take it to work and put on the board in the garage where I can see it."

Dean leaned over and gave Lisa a hug causing her to practically tremble with glee.

"Happy birthday Dean," she said quietly.

"Thank you," he replied. "Okay Braden only the best behavior out of you and I better not hear of any problems."

"Yes sir," Braden replied wondering what was up with Lisa.

"I think somebody has a big crush on you," Mia said as the car traveled down the street.

"I think your right, it's sweet, and she is a very nice girl."

"Well I will give you your present later," Mia said in a very engaging voice allowing her hand to wander a bit.

"Whoa, can't wait for that," Dean replied.

Braden and Lisa had played board games, video games, read comic books, eaten pizza and were now ready to watch some TV. The popcorn bag was expanding in the microwave while Lisa looked at her card hanging in the kitchen.

"Do you think he liked it?" she asked Braden who was pouring soda into the glasses.

"Yeah, anything with cars is good," he assured.

"What's indoor soccer," she asked noticing the schedule for the first time.

"It's soccer indoors," Braden said slowly. "We play at the old ice rink on Saturdays; you should come watch me sometime."

"Maybe I will, let me write down the dates of your games," she said grabbing a pen and paper.

"Cool," Braden said as he grabbed the popcorn.

"No horror movies your dad said no scary stuff."

"He'll never know," Braden countered.

There was a knock at the door just as Braden found some 'teens lost in the house they were forbidden to go into and they all die' movie.

Lisa headed to the front door and peeked through the window and couldn't believe her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me," she said between clenched teeth.

"Who is it?" Braden inquired from the couch.

"Nobody," Lisa yelled back.


	20. Over the Top

**Over the Top**

"Hey there girlfriend," Brittany said as Lisa opened the door a crack. "How is it going?"

"What are you doing here, I'm babysitting and nobody is allowed to come over," Lisa said trying to keep the girls out on the porch.

"Awww isn't he adorable?" Alexis said as Braden had come over to see what was going on.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh we're friends of Lisa's from school, this is Alexis, and Brittany and my name is Wendi, that's Wendi with an i."

"Like Windy," Braden asked.

"No with an i," Wendi said.

"That is with an i," Braden countered.

"I mean an i at the end," she gurgled back.

"Whatever," Braden said and headed back to the couch.

"You guys need to leave now," Lisa encouraged.

"Oh but it's freezing outside let us in to warm up for a few minutes," Alexis said.

"Yeah I want to see where this hot guy lives," Wendi said.

Braden just couldn't understand all the gawking that was going on over his father.

"Nice place," Alexis said as she looked around, "great open floor plan, updated kitchen what's over there?" she asked.

"What are you a real estate agent?" Braden asked.

"No but my mom is."

"If I show you around will you leave?" Braden asked exasperated.

"Sure we will," she promised.

"FINE, then follow me if you think you can manage," Braden said beginning the tour. "This is the kitchen and eating area, over there is the laundry room and my dad's office, this way is the family room, you close the doors it's a separate room, you open them they sort of flow together and we are in the living room. Now go away."

"This is cool it's a wall of windows you close the doors and curtains it is so private but even if you open the curtains it is like a big room and then French Doors to the patio. I bet you get great light in both rooms. What's over here?" Brittany commented.

"That's the door to the basement," Braden said his eyes rolling.

"Full or partial?" Alexis asked.

"Partial and that door is to the front yard so goodbye," Braden tried again.

"What's this door for?" Wendi asked.

"It goes to the garage, so that's the tour goodbye!"

"How many bedrooms and is there a bathroom down here?" Brittany asked.

"There's a bathroom through the laundry room and there are three bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs, now the tour is over and so are you."

"Why does your backyard and the neighbors have one big fence around it?" Alexis asked.

"Because my uncle and his family live next door and we treat the backyard as communal," Braden said remembering how his aunt had described to a friend of hers.

"My God guys he is smarter than the three of you put together," Lisa said speaking for the first time in a while, "and you heard him, you need to leave and now."

"You guys are so pushy, just give us a minute," Brittany said.

"Wow look at all these games," Wendi commented as she perused the closet shelf in the family room. "Ooohhh Sorry, I always loved that game and Battleship, we should play some games," she giggled.

"Do they have a Ouija board, that is the best," Alexis chimed in.

"HELLO," Braden practically screamed, "this is not your house and this is definitely not a place for your slumber party."

Alexis just looked at Braden expectantly. "No we don't have a Ouija board and you shouldn't play with them either," Braden shot back.

"Why are you scared?" Brittany asked sarcastically.

"You don't know what you are doing," Braden answered.

"Like a spirit could really come through the board, you are such a child," Alexis huffed.

"Then why do you play if you just moving a little planchette around?" he asked.

The three girls just stood mulling that over while Lisa let out a big guffaw.

"We can make our own, my sister did it once," Alexis said grabbing some paper and markers from the closet.

"Look I'll be calling Mr. Winchester if you don't leave right now," Lisa threatened.

"Go ahead, you don't want to bother him, you don't want him to know you can't handle this. If you fail and drag him home from his night on the town then he may not hire you again and you wouldn't want that. Where would you get your hottie fix from?" Brittany teased.

"What?" Braden asked wondering how the evening had ended up here.

Lisa had gotten up and was standing next to Braden while the threesome began to make their Ouija board at the coffee table.

"This is not going to be good," Braden said running his hand through his hair as the Winchester men were prone to do.

"I have to call your dad," Lisa said.

"No, look he doesn't go out very often and this is for his birthday, don't bother him. We'll figure something out, we can do this," Braden promised.

Lisa looked doubtful but really didn't want to bother Dean either so she pocketed her phone for the moment.

"There now grab that glass," Alexis directed Wendi, "we are ready to talk to some ghosts."

Braden looked over to see that the girls had placed index cards on the coffee table, each had a letter of the alphabet on it as well as cards with 'yes' and 'no' written on them. He ran over and tried to wipe them off the table but discovered they were taped to the glass table.

"Go sit down midget," Brittany teased.

Alexis grabbed him and pushed him into the couch holding him in place momentarily.

"Leave me alone and quit playing that game," he yelled.

"I don't like this," Lisa said.

"I like grapes," Wendi contributed.

Braden looked disgusted and just stared at Wendi in disbelief, "you're an idiot."

"No, a cheerleader," she responded brightly.

"What a moron," Lisa said quietly.

"Cheerleader," Wendi said back unaware of the insult.

"I have to call your dad," Lisa said but Braden just shook his head no.

Braden looked over as John had shown up and was trying to keep the girls out of trouble.

The girls were giggling and accusing each other of moving the glass.

"You did it, no you moved it," Alexis and Brittany accused each other.

John was spelling 'get out' but it didn't seem to affect the girls in the least.

"They're too dumb to even be scared," Braden mumbled.

Lisa felt helpless and like a complete loser, this was out of control and she had failed. The last thing she wanted to do was call Dean and admit this but she saw no alternative. Braden was next to the group reaching for Brittany's hair.

"Ow you little punk, knock it off," she yelled.

"So what spirit did you let in my house, you bitch!" Braden yelled.

"Language little boy," Alexis gasped.

The phone in Lisa's hand began to shake. Braden looked over at her and shook his head no before returning his attention to the girls. His attempts to disrupt their activity didn't seem to matter and he finally stomped off to the kitchen and pulled his own phone out. His fingers momentarily paused over the keypad but as he listened to the great debate in the other room he knew he had no other choice.

"How old were you when you died?" Alexis asked.

Braden could see John roll his eyes and give his grandson a desperate look. Braden just walked back toward Lisa and folded his arms and watched the bizarre scene in front of him.

"Okay so he died in 1862 of small pox in a house where this one was built," Wendi squealed.

"Thanks guys now send him back," Braden stated.

He was met with only silence. "I thought so; you guys are good about opening doors but not cleaning up your own mess."

Braden wandered over towards the family room and was relieved to see the movement he was searching for. He held his hand up signaling for Joey to wait. He then went back to the table.

"So what if your spirit shows up here and won't leave?" Braden asked.

"What a silly question, he won't come here; he's just talking to us," Wendi said.

"Then who is in my backyard?" Braden responded with disgust in his voice.

"Nobody is in your backyard." Alexis stated.

"Well if you so sure then I'll go and check." They all sat for a few awkward seconds as Braden excused himself and headed to the backyard.

"What do you want me to do?" Joey asked.

"Just scare them and get them out of my house," Braden explained.

"I don't know about this, your dad will be really upset if he found out."

"He won't find out, you get these girls out of the house and they won't be here when Dad gets home and I doubt Lisa is going to admit any of this happened. Please Joey I need your help," Braden pleaded.

"Okay, but nothing over the top," she said.

Joey raced into the house at her super sonic speed that Braden had come to accept as normal. But it caused every girl in the house to shriek at her sudden arrival.

"How did you do that?" Brittany asked in astonishment.

"I don't who you are but you need to leave right now," Lisa said hoping it work with this new chick.

"What you don't want me around now?" Joey asked in a sickly sweet voice, "you ask me to come play and then you are scared, I just don't get it."

"No we were speaking with a man from 1862 or something," Alexis said the fear seeping through.

"I see and what proof do you have of that? I mean I could tell you anything and you would be none the wiser. You see little girls shouldn't play with toys they don't understand," Joey said really drawing out the anxiety in the room.

John was beginning to fade and he was sure if his body had been buried it would be rolling over about now. His grandson teaming up with a vampire, he'd never believe it if he hadn't seen it for himself. Lisa was beginning to hyperventilate even though Braden kept shooting her looks of reassurance.

"You can be anybody, I mean Braden probably called you and you live down the street," Brittany said snidely.

"She's a little old to be living with her parents and a lot young to afford a house in this neighborhood," Braden said.

"Nah, my brother is twenty-three and still lives at home," Wendi chimed in.

"Yeah well if your brother is anything like you its no wonder," Lisa said.

The 3 girls shot looks of death at the girl they had tormented all night. Joey saw this and rushed the trio. "So what did you want from me girls?"

"You're a fake," Alexis accused.

"Take a look I haven't take a breath since I came in the room, aren't you humans forced to breath?"

All attention turned to Joey and her lack of breath. "You could be breathing really shallow," Brittany said.

Joey grabbed her hand and put it to her face and held it there for what seemed an eternity.

She dropped her hand as Joey gave her an 'I told you so' look. She then grabbed her hand and placed on her neck where her pulse should be.

"No way," screamed Brittany, "she has no heartbeat."

"How can I fake that?" Joey taunted. "But there is one more thing," she said to the terrified group, "I'm not a ghost ladies."

"Then what are you?" Wendi asked.

"I'm a vampire." Joey said as she allowed her fangs to descend as the girls had finally seen enough and over two hours after they were first asked to leave they headed for the exit.

Dean pulled up and was just exiting the Impala when he was met with three screaming girls running right at him. Before he could even imagine what had happened they jumped into their car and took off down the street. He bolted for the front door fearing what he might find.

"So much for nothing over the top," Braden said.

"Sorry got carried away, they were such condescending little wenches," Joey said with a smile, her teeth back where they belonged.

"Isn't she a great actress?" Braden asked Lisa.

"How, I mean how?" Lisa stuttered and stammered.

"She is in the drama club at the college, can scare anybody anytime," Braden said.

"But how?" Lisa asked again looking quite pale.

"Okay what the hell is going on in here?" Dean demanded once he saw everyone in one piece.


	21. Double Trouble&The Morning After

**Double Trouble**

Lisa was shaking and her eyes were beginning to glaze over. Dean took one look at Joey and let his head fall forward. "You two my office right now," Dean barked at Braden and Joey sounding like a principal with his students.

Mia steered Lisa over to the couch and had her sit down. "I'm sorry Dean," Lisa told him.

"Lisa I am not at all upset with you, you did exactly what I wanted you to. I am glad you called me, now you just sit and relax while I figure out why those girls ran screaming from my house."

Lisa opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it and closed it again.

The door shut behind him and Dean began, "somebody better have a very good reason as to why I was met with a trio of terrified teenage girls running from my house."

His audience began to talk at once and their words tripped over each other, "obnoxious-wouldn't leave…called…what could I do…didn't want Lisa to feel bad…jerks…grandpa…tried…then you came home," Braden finished.

"What?" Dean asked thoroughly confused.

So Braden started at the beginning, "I was the one who asked Joey to help, I just wanted to help. Lisa didn't want to bother you; she felt like she failed, I didn't know she had already talked with you so I called Joey."

"And what exactly did you do Joey?" Dean asked sternly making Joey feel as if she was sixteen and heading for a detention.

She explained her actions in detail and cringed at the look that overtook Dean's face. "You what! My God you might as well put a neon sign on yourself."

"Don't worry Dad, the Barbie Brigade is too stupid to make any sense of what happened; nobody will believe them," Braden said making his case.

"That's why Lisa is out there this far from a coma?" Dean asked holding his thumb and finger close together. "Did you even think about her?"

"I told her it was all pretend," Braden tried.

"Well I'm not sure is she is believing that right now," Dean said as he stood up. "I want you to make yourself scarce for a few weeks, away from Braden away from this city," he said pointing at Joey. "And you," he began as he looked at Braden, "you are to go upstairs and get ready for bed. I am going to take Lisa home and try to do some damage control and when I get back we are going to discuss this further."

Dean tried to relax so he didn't scare Lisa to death when he approached her. He kneeled down next to the terrified baby-sitter and used the gentlest voice he could. "If you're ready I can take you home."

The teen nodded and handed Mia the glass of water she had been sipping.

"Look they left their coats," Braden laughed full of glee.

Dean shot him a fierce look causing Braden to clam up quickly. "I can take them to Wendi's, she lives two blocks from me," Lisa said unfocused.

Mia placed them in a garbage bag while Dean glared at his son and pointed to the stairs. Joey took the hint as Dean directed her towards the door. They mouthed goodbye to each other as they went their separate ways.

"I am so sorry Mr. Winchester," Lisa said trying to hold in her tears.

"First of all don't you call me Mr. Winchester, it is Dean and don't forget it. And I will tell you only one more time, there is nothing for you to be sorry about, you did the right thing. I am not upset with you in the least, now my son on the other hand has a reason to quake in fear."

"But I was in charge."

"Yes you were and when things got out of control you did what I asked, you called me. You didn't invite those girls over did you?"

"No."

"Then you were in a tough spot and it was three against one and a half. I know all about bullies and that's exactly what those girls are and whenever you are outnumbered things are difficult so you have nothing to be ashamed of. Please don't beat yourself up over this."

"Don't be too hard on Braden; he was trying to help me. He didn't want you to miss out on your fun night."

"I'm sure his heart was in the right place, but sometimes that boy just doesn't think."

Mia was busy cleaning up the living room while Braden was slowly getting ready for bed. He finished in the bathroom and was changing into his pajamas when he heard a throat clear.

"Joey, man you scared me. Hey how about a bit of privacy?" he asked as he was clad in his undies.

"Sorry," she responded turning around while she absent mindedly held his guitar.

"Okay you can look now."

"You're dad was pretty mad and I think I should do as he asked. What I did tonight wasn't very smart."

"No, its okay, they really won't be believed. My dad is mad but he'll get past it, I mean if I get spanked it was still worth watching you scare the pants off those girls," Braden said smiling.

"I'm glad you think so because he may very well do that."

Braden only shrugged, "please don't leave."

"It's time to for me to stretch my legs for a bit. I won't be gone too long, but I really ought to respect your dad's wishes," she said as she picked up Braden's acoustic guitar.

"Why?"

"Because he does demand respect and he ought to get it. The sooner you realize that Braden the sooner you won't be in positions like this. He has been through a lot and he knows how to deal with it, so you need to start listening and obeying him."

Braden let out a big sigh. "How come you're so cold?" he asked.

"No circulation."

"No heartbeat," Braden said as it dawned on him.

"Right, they couldn't feel it cause its not there. I don't have to breathe, but I can force air in and out if I want to, but I can't make my heart beat."

"That's why a stake through the heart won't affect you," Braden said figuring it out.

"Exactly, now if I were you I would hop into bed and act like you're sleeping. Your dad probably won't wake you up and by morning he won't be as angry."

"Okay, that's a good plan," Braden conceded. "Joey," he said nearly startling the vampire, "don't be gone too long."

"I'll be back before you know it," she said smiling as she seemed to disappear into thin air.

Braden remained still as he heard his door open and a slit of light come through. He knew his dad was standing there but feigned sleep as figured he had a better shot at lessoning his punishment if he waited to face his father in the morning.

"Is she going to be okay?" Mia asked as Dean began to unbutton his shirt.

"I think so, I told her of Joey's great dramatic expertise and that it was all fake. I think maybe she believed me. I also told her if she was up to it she could watch Braden in a couple of weeks."

"Back on the horse?"

"Always worked for me," Dean smiled as he pulled off his shoe.

"I can only imagine. What about Braden?"

"I'll deal with him in the morning; he is pretending to be asleep at the moment."

**The Morning After**

Braden was watching cartoons when his father came down the stairs. "Hi Dad," he greeted quietly.

"You should be well rested since you fell asleep so fast last night."

"Yeah I feel great," Braden said emphasizing it by stretching his arms over his head.

"Good cause we got a few things to discuss," Dean said pouring himself a glass of orange juice. He came over by his son and sat down next to him on the couch. Braden looked so small to him this morning, so vulnerable and it scared Dean immensely. He feared that his son inherited the trait that scared John so much; feeling invincible, immortal and not respecting what the greater world can do. Dean had suffered from it as a youngster and well into adulthood and it very nearly killed him many times.

"So what should we do about your little lapse in judgment?"

Braden just shrugged his shoulders as he looked across the room.

"No ideas? Hmmm, okay how about you're grounded for two weeks with the first week spent at the garage after school."

"Two weeks!" Braden exclaimed.

"Yep, what you did was wrong on so many levels. You could've exposed us and Joey; she had to leave for her safety for our safety. One thing that was drilled into me was you don't bring attention to yourself and that is exactly what you did. You might as well put Joey on a billboard. Whether or not these girls are believed is beside the point, you introduced the idea to the world and now you can't take it back."

"I guess I didn't think about that," Braden whispered.

"I suppose not, what if this gets back to other hunters; you know they only need a hint of an allegation to come investigate."

"No I really don't cause you won't share that stuff with me, cause you clam up about everything and that's why I had to go into your past."

"No matter what you had no right to go into my past and I was hoping that you understood that, but now I wonder if I wasn't clear."

Braden swallowed as he realized he was overstepping his boundaries. "Sorry."

"Look I'm going to make this as easy to understand as possible, you don't bring attention to our family's differences; ever. Your life wasn't in danger, you only wanted to do that for kicks and that can never be allowed. Plus Lisa is still freaked out, did you think about what this would do to her or are you just that selfish?"

"Selfish I guess, it's too much to think about," Braden complained.

"And that's why you still need a baby-sitter, one who did the right thing by calling me. You are too young to make these decisions and you proved that to me last night."

"Then two weeks sounds good to me," Braden agreed.

"Well that takes care of some of your actions, but what do we do about poor Lisa? I think you owe her something."

"I know, I'll call and apologize, I feel really bad."

"I think you owe her more than that," Dean said, "what would you do if you were me?"

"What would grandpa do if he were you?" Braden asked.

"I think you know the answer to that."

"Then that's what you should do," Braden encouraged.

"Okay then come on over here," Dean instructed to his son who had managed to meander to the other side of the room.

Braden drew in a big breath and tried to regain that courage he had last night. He tried to remember the hysterical picture of the three girls running out of the house.

Mia who was sitting on the top step listening to the action downstairs drew in a quiet breath.

Braden slowly shuffled over and allowed Dean to grasp his arm and hold him in position; he closed his eyes and waited for the first blow. After a few seconds he opened them as Dean pulled him around so they were facing each other. "You know I think if I did this it would be letting you off easy."

"What do you mean let me off easy, it hurts and is anything but easy," Braden complained.

"But if I do this then you allow yourself off the hook. I think you need to think about her suffering for now."

"Huh?" Braden asked.

"If I spank you it will allow you to feel vindicated," Braden still looked confused as Dean held his finger up, "okay if you are punished then you feel you have paid your debt and will forget about what Lisa is going through. You need to spend some time thinking about what you put her through, and then I'll get back with you." Dean said as he stood up leaving a very flustered ten year old in his wake.

Dean headed up the stairs and tried to contain his look of surprise as he saw Mia at the top of the stairs. "You were amazing, what a great parental trick, awesome job," she whispered.

"Only because my dad used it on me; I would practically beg him to spank me rather than force me to analyze my feelings."

"That was worse?"

"Oh yeah."

Braden kept to himself the remainder of the morning and Mia found him working diligently with some crayons and construction paper at lunchtime.

"What you working on?" she asked.

"I'll show you when it's done," Braden promised as his face showed great concentration.

With that said Mia finished making some sandwiches delivering one to Dean who was underneath the Impala.

"Is there a day that goes by you aren't knee deep in an engine?" she asked.

"I don't think so," he sighed, "what's Braden up to?"

"Working on some project that seems to be top secret."

"I'll finish this and eat then see what he has to say for himself."

Braden slid his project into the drawer and went out to the kitchen to eat his grilled cheese sandwich. He hoped he had put in enough thought to what his dad had explained earlier and could avoid further punishment. But honestly the more his brain thought about Lisa the more he had just wished Dean had gone through with spanking him; because now he felt guilty and very responsible for her leaving so upset. His dad was mighty sneaky and mean to inflict this method of discipline on him.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" Dean asked as he sat next to his son at the table.

Braden set his now empty milk glass down and tried to look contrite. "I put Lisa in a bad spot, all of us in a bad spot and I owe her a big apology."

Dean seemed to consider his son's words and if they were what he wanted to hear or not.

"Wait, I'll show you Dad," Braden said jumping up and running to the desk in the family room. He came back with a red piece of construction paper in his hand that was folded in two. "I made her a card," he said proudly.

Dean's face registered a bit of surprise at the ingenuity his son had shown. The front of the card had a yellow balloon on it with a string attached to the words, 'I'm sorry' and inside there were pictures of different animals that had been cut out of a magazine. Dean had some concerns as to where they came from since no magazine he had contained such pictures. He could visualize Mia's magazines cut to shreds; one disaster at a time he told himself.

"She likes animals," Braden said as Dean looked over the card.

Amongst the zoo Braden had written; 'sometimes I get a little wild and belong in a zoo, but I would hope that you would always come visit me.' Dean was beyond impressed with his son's words.

"Think she'll like it?" Braden asked eagerly.

"I think she'll love it, let's take a drive and see if she is home," Dean said.

Dean told Mia the plan and kissed her goodbye as Braden shriveled up his face at the scene before him. "We should be back shortly," he said as he pulled his keys out of his pocket.

Dean revved the Impala's engine and seemed to be satisfied with response.

"What was wrong?" Braden asked of the car.

"Just needed a bit of adjusting."

"Why do you like cars so much?"

"Because they don't talk back," Dean said giving a playful tap to the back of his sons head.

"Ha ha," the boy responded, "I hope she's home."

"We shall see do you have the card?"

"Yes sir, right here. How long do you think Joey will be gone?"

"Not too long I imagine but she does need to take some time and spread her wings bit. She can only behave so long and I think she was at her limit."

"I hope she comes back soon," Braden lamented.

Dean wasn't sure what he hoped where it concerned the vampire. She seemed to have slid into the role of big sister with supernatural abilities, how does one deal with that?

"There's Lisa," Braden pointed out the window when they were several blocks from her house.

Dean pulled over and Braden rolled the window down using two hands to make the handle go around. "Lisa, hey Lisa get in we'll give you a ride," Braden yelled.

"Go open the door for her and then get in back," Dean encouraged.

Braden did as suggested and Lisa appeared to be flattered. "Thank you Braden," she said smiling.

"I made you something," he said handing her the card as she situated herself in the backseat.

"Really?" she asked taking the card from him. She carefully looked at the front and opened it her eyes darting to each picture. "It's amazing Braden I love it. And yes I would visit you at the zoo; you would be the most entertaining thing there. I accept your apology."

"Good, I would hate for you to be mad at me," Braden said using his uncles best puppy dog eyes.

Dean just shook his head at this son's antics and pulled away from the curb. "How about watching him and Katie the weekend before Valentines Day?"

"No problem, I'd be happy to, but promise me no surprises," she said looking at the 10 year old.

"I promise," he said.

Dean pulled up to Lisa's house and Braden opened the door for her to exit. She got out and holding the card close to her made it up to the door before she turned around to wave goodbye.

"Did you learn a lesson from all this?" Dean asked.

"I did, I didn't want to but I did."

Dean once again shook his head remembering the days when he felt the same way.


	22. Love is in the Air & Tough Road Ahead

**Love is in the Air**

Braden was in the middle of an apology to Mia for cutting up her magazines one afternoon when there was a knock at the door. "You need to ask me before you do something like that, I use those magazines for school," she explained as she walked to the door.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything bad," Braden said quietly hoping that she wouldn't rat on him to Dean. Braden had really been missing Joey and his mood had been a bit shaky as of late and Dean about had his fill of attitude and crankiness.

Mia pulled the door open revealing Mrs. Jessup, Braden's piano teacher.

"Hello, I'm looking for Braden or Mr. Winchester," the woman said.

"Hi Mrs. Jessup," Braden said coming into her line of vision. He introduced the two women and invited the teacher into the warmth of the house.

"It's good to see you young man, you have no idea how much I have missed you. Have you practiced at all?" she asked as she eyeballed the beautiful piano that graced the room.

"No I haven't," Braden admitted.

"That's too bad. I stopped by because I have an offer for you. Do you remember Julia Lowell?" she asked knowing the boy would remember quite clearly who she was as the two were inseparable for the years they competed and had lessons together.

"Sure I remember her, we always had fun together."

"What happened?" Mia asked suspecting there was a story here.

"Her father felt that she would learn more from a teacher with more classical experience," Mrs. Jessup said with a weak smile.

"He wanted her to go to Julliard School of Music when she was older, he was kinda pushy" Braden said, "I missed her after she left."

"Well her parents have separated and her mom placed her back with me for the time being and the Waverly Competition is coming up and I know you always loved playing there. So Julia wants to enter with a piece that requires a partner and she asked about you."

"But I haven't played in a while," Braden admitted.

"So you said, but you have such ability that I know if you start practicing with us you will be more than ready next month for the contest. The winners get a $100 dollar savings bond."

Mia's eyes bulged, she had no idea music was so lucrative for 5th graders. "You should think about it kiddo," she encouraged.

Braden's lips twisted as he was deep in thought. He didn't tell anyone but he had missed playing the piano and he knew his dad really missed him playing. He always liked Julia, she was a lot of fun to be with and was a really good musician. "I'll have to talk to my dad, but I'll think about it."

"Okay, that's fair. But please let me know by the tenth so she can find another partner if needed."

"I think you should do it," Dean said that night at dinner.

"I figured you would say that," Braden said his head in his hand as he pushed his dinner around on the plate.

"Why don't you meet with Julia and see how it goes, and then make your decision?"

"Okay," Braden said.

"I'll call Mrs. Jessup tomorrow and see what I can set up."

The minute Braden saw her he knew his answer would be yes. It had been 2 years since they had last been together and she had grown up nicely. Her blue eyes matched her stylish top and her auburn hair hung below her shoulders. Her concentration was so great she had no idea that Dean and Braden had come into the room. The pair found some chairs and sat down listening to the beautiful music that she provided. Mrs. Jessup smiled and her mood soaring as she saw Braden enjoying the impromptu concert. She knew all along that he wouldn't be able to stay away.

Julia left her head hanging for a moment upon completing her piece but as soon as she looked up a squeal immediately emanated from her mouth. "Braden, you came," she said hopping up and running over to the boy.

"Hey Julia, it's great to see you," Braden replied all concern about whether or not she would remember him now gone.

"Are you here because you are going to be my partner? Mrs. Jessup said you had stopped playing but I told her to ask you anyway," she prattled on.

"I think I can catch up if I try," Braden said humbly.

"Please try it would be great to play together again, some of my favorite times were playing with you."

Braden could feel his face flush at the gushing comments. She had him the moment he had walked in the door.

"Why don't you two sit down at the piano's and just do some exercises, let Braden limber up his fingers while Mr. Winchester and I discuss the practice schedule," Mrs. Jessup said knowing the look on Braden's face equaled commitment to the project.

Dean figured it out as well as his son fell in line with Julia and sat down at the second piano. It seemed as though his son had completely forgotten about him even being there.

Later at the house Dean was explaining the new after school agenda to Mia, "so on Tuesday's and Thursday's he will need to be at Mrs. Jessup's place, it's called The Music Box, between 3:30 and 4:00 and he will be done around 5:00. I should be able to get him there on Saturday's but if not rehearsal is at 9:30 unless his soccer game conflicts and then we'll figure out the time on the Thursday before."

"I should be able to get him and there and pick him up. When is the concert?" Mia asked.

"Competition," Braden corrected harshly, "and its March 15th."

Dean gave a warning glare to his son who sighed and rephrased his answer, "the competition is on the 15th," he said softly. "I can take the bus from school if you need me to."

"We'll probably do a combination of me dropping you off and the bus," Mia answered.

"So you think Braden is in love?" Mia asked later that night as the two climbed into bed.

"I'm thinking it is a possibility, his eyes lit up just like mine used to. Whatever the reason I'm glad he is doing this, maybe he'll keep going and get back to the piano on a full time basis."

"Alright no funny business tonight Braden and I mean it," Dean explained to his son that Saturday night. "Any problems Lisa will take care of it or she will call me understand?"

"Yes sir I promise," Braden said.

"They both need to be in bed by 10:00," Carrie reminded Lisa who nodded.

"Alright we're off then," Sam said with a smile.

The two couples were sharing a meal in a very nice restaurant in an early celebration of Valentines Day. Braden and Katie were at Sam and Carrie's house for several reasons one being Braden had a bedroom there and the other big reason was Lisa felt much better being in the other house just in case her evil so called friends showed up.

"Are you going to give a Valentine's card to your girlfriend?" Katie asked causing Lisa to raise her eyebrows.

"I don't have a girlfriend, I'm too young for that and I don't know what you're talking about," Braden responded.

"I'd love to hear it," Lisa said.

"He is going to be in a piano competition with Julia," Katie said her smile almost too big for her face.

"You're playing the piano again?" Lisa asked excitedly.

"For now at least, Julia needed a partner and I wanted to help her."

"I see, even if you're not a couple she might like a friendship card for Valentines Day," Lisa suggested.

"I don't know," Braden said clearly embarrassed by the subject matter.

"I can help you make one, I got lots of stuff to make cards," Katie said already running upstairs.

At the restaurant the ladies headed to the restroom leaving the guys alone with the appetizers.

"You seem antsy tonight," Sam commented popping some calamari into his mouth.

"Well Mia's apartment has been done for a few weeks and Braden said something about it."

"So what does that mean?"

"So what do I do? Should I ask her to move in permanently, wait for her to make a move or ask if she is ready to go home?"

"Don't ask if she wants to go home. She knows her apartment is done, if she wanted to get away she would've moved back already. I think you should ask her if she wants to stay, that is if you want her to."

"Yes I want her to stay and I think Braden is for it as well. They seem to get along well enough, but it's a big step and I have to think about it with Braden in mind."

"You just said they get along well, I think you are using him as an excuse."

"Really?"

"Really, now what are you scared of?"

"I'm not scared of anything," Dean replied sounding like a grade-schooler on the playground.

"We'll see about that," Sam said smiling.

"What do you mean by that?" Dean asked as Carrie and Mia reappeared at the table.

"Mean by what?" Carrie asked.

"Nothing important dear, but I did just see a client over there that I want to introduce you to," Sam said getting up.

Carrie had an odd look on her face but nonetheless got up and took Sam's extended hand and allowed him to lead her back the way she had just come.

Back at the Winchester homestead Lisa and Katie were busy little crafters making the glitter and glue fly.

"The pink and the purple glitter will go great together," Katie was saying.

"I think cursive is the way for me to go for her name," Lisa said as the glue flowed.

"I'll do the flower purple with an orange puff ball in the middle of it," Katie said digging through the bag.

Braden just sat there in disbelief as the girls were a whirlwind of activity. "How did I lose control of this situation?" he asked himself.

"Well, here we are," Dean said with a nervous smile knowing full well what his brother was doing and wondering how he had lost control of the situation.

"Yep here we are," Mia said with an unsure smile.

"Um since we have a moment to ourselves this would be a great time to ask you something," Dean began.

"Sure anything," Mia encouraged.

"We both know your apartment has been done for a while now, even Braden is aware of that so I guess…" Dean sort of drifted off unsure of how he wanted to proceed.

"Yeah, I feel silly paying for a place to live when I'm not living in it."

"I agree so maybe you shouldn't pay for it anymore and just stay with us," Dean said quickly.

The speed in which the words flowed from Deans lips made Mia unsure of exactly what he had said; her mind took a moment to catch up which caused Dean some serious second thoughts.

"I mean if you don't want to I understand, but I just thought it made better sense and you being around makes things easier for Braden," Dean continued sounding very awkward.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Mia plainly asked.

At the house…

"Are you making a card from me to Julia?" Braden asked as he was unsure of what was exactly happening at the table.

"Yeah it's just a friendship card, you know be my valentine," Katie assured.

"She'll love it," Lisa added.

"But I didn't make it or even have the idea."

"She won't know that, you can say you had help but don't say you didn't come up with the idea," Katie said slapping a sticker on the inside.

"Oh I know," Lisa said excitedly, "I'll draw musical notes on the inside."

Katie just squealed with glee and Braden put his head in his hands.

At the restaurant…

Dean had his head in his hands. "I am no good at this stuff, forgive me. Yes I want you to stay in the house with Braden and me. I know we haven't gone out for very long but I haven't felt this good in a long time; I feel right with you, happy, content…right. Not many things are right in my life and so it isn't hard for me to see it when it happens."

"Wow, I guess when my heart broke just a little when my apartment was finished was a sign that I didn't want to leave. Have you spoken to Braden about this?"

"He was the one who brought it up a couple of weeks ago."

"True but he has to know it's for real."

"Mia, I love my son very much but this is my choice. The only thing that would make me hesitate would be if you were no good for him and we both know that isn't true. He may have an issue here and there, but he loves you as much as I do and can adjust as needed. If you can handle the changes then so can he."

"We'll talk to him tomorrow, but yes, yes I will stay," Mia said throwing her arms around Dean.

From across the room Sam and Carrie smiled. "I guess it's safe to go back now," Carrie said.

From across the table Braden just shook his head as the spare glitter floated off the paper to the table.

"This is perfect, give it to her at your next lesson," Lisa said.

"She will love you for it," Katie said.

"That's I'm afraid of," Braden replied.

**Tough Days Ahead**

The following morning Dean called Braden downstairs for an important conversation. The boy came down curious as to why his presence was requested.

"Have a seat son, we want to talk to you," Dean said patting the spot on the couch next to him.

"I was good last night Dad, I really was," Braden began.

Both Dean and Mia couldn't help but smile at Braden's reaction. "We know kiddo, you were fine this is about something else," Dean continued.

"Okay," Braden replied still looking nervous.

"Last night I asked Mia to move in with us," Dean said.

"Dad, she's already living with us," Braden said quietly leaning towards his father.

"What your dad is saying is that I will give up my apartment and let somebody else move into it and bring some of my stuff here," Mia explained.

"Okay, I don't really see how that changes anything, but whatever," Braden said.

"That went well," Dean said with a neutral expression.

"I got other things on my mind," Braden said.

"What would that be?" Mia asked.

"Katie and Lisa made this gigantic Valentine for me to give Julia and if I don't give it to her Katie is going to squeal."

"What?" Dean asked totally lost.

"Okay, they made the card and I said I wasn't going to give it to Julia, but Katie said she was going to ask her if I did give it to her. So I'll look like an idiot if I don't give it to her but if I do give it to her she'll think I'm an idiot who is in love with her. I mean I like her and everything but I just not ready for anything more."

"You're a little young for all that," Mia said.

"Tell me about it," Braden agreed as he stomped off totally exasperated.

"Love is such a complicated thing," Dean said.

Braden was already restless and moody and Mia was trying to give him his space in class. This whole being his teacher and in the home was gaining complexity. She didn't want to show favoritism but also didn't want to swing the other way and be too hard on him so for the moment she was just leaving him alone.

Braden could only think about the huge glitter infested card that was leaving a sparkly trail in his backpack. He knew without a doubt that Katie would indeed follow-up and check with Julia to see if she had received the card. Braden was backed into a corner. He was just trying to decide how honest he should be with Julia. As he was deep in thought he heard Mia trying to get everybody's attention.

"Mouth's shut and eyes front, Braden look up here please," Mia announced, "okay guys remember a few months back when we were study buddies with the first graders?" There were some mumbles and nods. "Well we are going to participate in that program again except this time we are going to be the younger buddies." A cluster of groans went up as the students made their feelings known.

"Okay guys, you haven't even given it a chance. Now listen to me, we will be teaming up with a group of 11th graders from the high school to work on some projects. Some of you will be doing something for history and some for science. I have assigned the projects and for which class already and they cannot be changed so don't even ask. Mr. Kimball has made the assignments for matching you with his students and they can't be changed so don't ask for that either. So everybody grab you notebooks and pens and line up."

Braden's head had been down all morning but it snapped up in horror as he heard his name and looked over to see who his partner would be. He quickly looked around for Mia but saw that she was on the other side of the room helping direct traffic over there.

"Come on Mr. Winchester walk over to your spot at the table next to Brittany," Mr. Kimball said.

Braden's heart was bouncing around in his chest and he just wanted to run to Mia but he forced himself to take a seat across from his nemesis.

"Seen any vampires lately?" Braden sneered trying to take the offensive.

Brittany only responded with an ugly look.

Finally Mia had wandered closer to where Braden was and he took the opportunity to run over to her side. "Mia you have to do something about this, I can't be her partner."

"Slow down Braden, first of all I'm Mrs. Lane in school, you know that and there's nothing I can do about it, Mr. Kimball was in charge of pairing everybody up."

"You have to do something, that's Brittany, one of the girls who ran screaming from the house that night."

"Fabulous," Mia said dryly. "Go sit down and let me speak with Mr. Kimball."

Braden made his way back to his seat as he watched Mia move across the room and begin discussing the problem with the other teacher.

"What's a matter squirt, you don't want to work with me?" Brittany asked.

"Of course I don't want to work with you, you're an idiot and I want to do well on the project," Braden spat back.

"Okay I understand there's a personality conflict going on here," Mr. Kimball said as he made his way over. "But everybody is already matched up and I'm not going to change anything. You two are going to have to figure out how to get along. I'm only asking for a couple of weeks here not eternity so work it out," and with that he walked off.

Braden's shoulders slumped and he looked up with a very sour expression on his face.

"What is wrong with you?" Brittany asked in a snotty voice as she looked at Braden's disgruntled face.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth because I'm stuck with YOU!" Braden stated in anger. His life now officially sucked.

Their project ended up being for science and included making the very traditional solar system. Neither participant was at all thrilled to be there or working with one another.

Braden had the list of items that were needed in his hands as Brittany declared she would get the paint and glue and a few other items if Braden could get the foam balls and wires needed. Braden glared at her and grunted a noncommittal noise. Brittany tsked and got up and headed towards the line of high schoolers.

If that afternoon hadn't been bad enough he still had Julia and the whole card fiasco still ahead of him. He should just go home sick, he sure felt bad enough for it. Mia dropped him off and gave him a sympathetic smile as he departed but nothing was going to make him feel any better. He flung the front door open and hung up his coat and backpack and just stared at his bag as it hung there as if he had x-ray vision and could see the sparkly paper shining away in there. He finally sighed and pulled the card from his bag and shuffled off to the main area to begin his scales and other warm-ups. He laid the card down on the bench next to him and was deep in his exercises when Julia came up behind him and scared the heck out of him.

"Is that for me?" she asked sweetly.

"Okay please listen; my cousin helped our babysitter make this for you because they thought I should give you a card; now its not that I don't want to give you a card but its just that I'm only 10 and don't want to make any kind of commitment. I mean I like you and all but I'm just a kid," Braden finished hoping Julia wasn't going to run away and cry.

"Oh, I think it's nice to get a card no matter what," she said as she picked it up.

Braden could see her take in all the pictures and words as she turned the large paper and peeked inside. She closed the card and bent down giving Braden a kiss on his cheek and went to sit down on the other piano bench and began her exercises. Braden sat there and had no idea what to think.

The two had a great session and Mrs. Jessup was very happy with their progress. She floated across the room to greet her younger students and left the other two at the large piano's to wait for their rides.

"Hey I learned a song that I just love," Julia said brightly, "it's so pretty and one of my favorites. I'll play it for you."

Braden hoped it would take some of the awkwardness away so he smiled and nodded but what he heard did nothing to improve his mood. The melody began to waft across the space a hauntingly beautiful tune that would hit anybody in the heart but to Braden it was devastating. He wanted it to stop but he couldn't move, he couldn't speak he just froze. Julia in the musical moment continued to pour her heart over the keys had no idea of her partner's distress. Dean came in the front door shaking off the cold and as soon as the notes hit his consciousness his face reflected what Braden had already agonized over. At first he stopped cold then he saw the slumped frame of his son and quickly made his way over spinning the boy around and holding his quietly sobbing body close to him.

Julia finished and looked over feeling as if she had really nailed the piece only to find to very distraught father and son across from her. She jumped up and saw Dean holding a Braden whose silent tears were making trails down his face while Dean himself was doing his best to contain his tears finally lost the battle as the liquid pain found its way out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, what did I do?" Julia asked obviously horrified at the effect her efforts had on the Winchesters.

Dean took a moment to try and collect himself and finally found his voice which was shaky at best. "That song was one of Braden's mother's favorite songs to play; she would often play it when it was bedtime. She had promised to teach it to him when he was older…only..."

"Only she died first," Braden said coming for air and wiping his tears away.

"Oh my God I am so sorry, I had no idea," Julia confessed.

"Of course you didn't," Dean said gently.

"It just hit me really hard, I guess…" but Braden had begun to cry again.

"We're going to go now, tell Mrs. Jessup I took him home and we'll see you at the next lesson," Dean said.

"I'm really sorry Braden," Julia called out after him again.

"Do you want me to drive around for a while?" Dean asked.

"No, I'll be okay," Braden sniffed. "I think part of it is because with Mia having been around so much that I kinda forgot about mom and then bam she was right there again. But now I feel bad about it, I mean how could I have forgotten about her? She would be so sad about that."

"Oh buddy she would want you to move on, she doesn't want you to sit around and think about her all the time. She would want you to be happy and live your life. Nothing we can do will bring her back and don't worry you won't forget about her but you will continue to live your life and unfortunately for both of us it is without her. There is a special place in there," Dean said pointing towards Braden's chest, "that will forever hold her memory."

Braden nodded and wiped his face with the back of his sleeve. After several minutes of recovery he began to fill Dean in on his science project that included Brittany.

"Oh that's just great," he said. "Please just try and get through it as best you can, in fact you can feel her out as to what she really believed happened that night. You can be a detective."

Braden just shook his head and told him he was crazy.

Braden's mood continued to deteriorate as the days went by. He was having a lot of difficulty dealing with Brittany and the hole that Joey had left was beginning to swallow him up.


	23. Alignment of the Planets&Reaching Out

**Alignment of the Planets**

"Listen punk you have to come prepared and that means having your notes ready," Brittany admonished.

"You're the one in high school this should be super easy for you," Braden mumbled back.

"We're partners and that is part of our grade you doing your part and me doing mine."

"Well quit leaning on me to get you an A," Braden responded.

"Just paint Mars," she muttered.

Braden picked up the paint and began to mix a bit of black in the red so the planet didn't look like a bright rubber ball.

"What are you doing?" Brittany screeched.

"Making the red darker like the real planet is," Braden shot back.

"Just make it red for God's sake."

"It's not a Christmas ornament, let me do it right, because that's how I like to do things unlike you."

And most session began and ended just like that. Mia watched from afar and hoped they could get through this before blows were thrown. She looked back down at her papers only to look up and see Jupiter being thrown across the table met with Saturn's rings flying through the air. She looked over and thankfully Mr. Kimball was involved at another table and missed the whole exchange.

"Okay guys now I am going to sit here and watch the two of as if you were toddlers. We have 2 more sessions after this and your grades will be quite poor if the project is not complete so get moving," Mia directed.

Braden glowered at the intrusion but Mia chose to ignore it for the moment and turned her attention back to her work. The remainder of the period was treacherous at best but at least nothing else became airborne.

"Okay Braden this has to stop and stop now, your attitude has been terrible at home and school and is simply uncalled for," Mia began trying her best motherly tone. She had remained behind the scenes when it came to discipline and allowed Dean to handle it all but if she was going become a permanent fixture then she would have to start doing her part.

"So what, look I'm doing the stupid project and it's almost over, I'm playing the piano like everybody wants me to so just leave me alone," the 10 year old yelled as he ran for the stairs.

Mia looked to the ceiling and sighed.

Dean actually made it home by 6:00 and came up behind Mia and wrapped his arms around her. "Mmmm you smell so good," he said.

"You smell like an engine," she responded smiling and twisting away popping a chunk of carrot in his mouth.

"Alas you are right. How long till dinner?"

"Probably at least twenty minutes."

"Good I'll take a shower and come back to revisit this moment."

"I'll be waiting."

"How was Braden today?" he asked as he reached the stairs.

"Better not to ask."

Dean headed up the stairs and found his son tossing his phone on the bed. "Problem?"

"Yeah Joey won't answer her phone. When is she coming back?"

"When she's ready, she needs some time for herself son."

"What if something is wrong?"

"She's a vampire Braden who is going to bother her? Now what happened today?"

"Nothing why do you ask?"

"Cause maybe I heard there may have been a problem or two."

"You know I hate having Mia as my teacher and at home, it's not fair."

"Why because you can't get away with being a brat?"

Braden just gave an unpleasant look and shook his head as he turned his back on flopped on his bed.

"Why don't you practice piano while I shower?"

"Cause I don't want to, maybe I'll even drop out of the competition," Braden said.

"Oh really, you don't think that would be unfair to Julia at all?"

Braden only shrugged.

"She worked hard and is counting on you so you will not do that to her," Dean stated.

"Yeah cause nobody cares about what I want."

"What is your deal dude?"

Dean was met with silence so he made his way deeper into Braden's room and sat on the bed.

"You know that's not true son, you have a lot of people that love you and care for you very much. I know you miss Joey, but you have no right to behave like this."

"What if she doesn't come back, what if she disappears like mom? Why do the people that I care about leave me? What if you do?" Braden said looking sadder than Dean thought possible.

"She'll be back, don't worry. I'm here for you and have no plans to leave any time soon."

"Neither did Mom but she left."

"Sometimes tragedies happen and we have to get through them but it doesn't mean they will happen again."

"But they could."

"Yes but you can't live your life like they will. You have a right to be happy, what is life like if you are sad and worried all the time?"

"No fun."

"Exactly so get your butt down there and practice so you can make Julia happy." Dean paused at Braden's unmoving body. "Your choice is to go practice or you will be very unhappy."

"Fine, start the clock."

"No less than fifteen minutes," Dean called out after his son.

It was the last day of study buddies and Mia was even happier than Braden. She glanced over at the table in question and saw Braden stabbing the foam balls onto the wires for the final grading.

"Look kid I know you don't like me, but I would like to know why," Brittany asked.

"Don't like you? I wouldn't spit on you if you were on fire. You are a bully and you really hurt my friend and what's worse you've already forgotten about it," Braden retorted.

"Really?" she questioned. "Hmm okay, it's a good thing were nearly done then."

Braden just shot a look of death across the table and stabbed Jupiter's moons onto the large planet.

That night…

Mia rolled over smiling, "well that is not going to help me get to sleep babe."

She pulled the blankets up over herself as Dean rolled over to ensure his alarm was set.

"Well my deepest apologies," he said with a smile.

The two snuggled together as they got comfortable Mia suddenly felt Dean's body tense up. Before she could even register what was happening the door opened and a small shadow entered. She could feel Dean's body once again relax.

"What's a matter buddy?" he asked Braden.

"Something's wrong with Joey I just know it. She should be back by now, it's been too long. Dad you need look for her," Braden pleaded.

"I'm sure she is fine, she probably lost her phone and will be back soon," Dean said.

"No she would've bought another one," Braden countered.

"But she wouldn't have your number so relax."

"Dad please I can feel it, something isn't right."

"Okay it is 11:30 at night and I have to get up at 5:00 so I really need to sleep now, but in the morning I will make some phone calls alright?"

"Okay, but I'll call and check with you," Braden promised.

"You have to give people time to wake up, but I will call around. Now go to bed and stay there."

"Yes sir," Braden said retreating back to his room.

"That could've been quite awkward if he had walked in a few minutes earlier," Mia said.

"Remind me to talk to him; it's never been an issue."

"Really?"

"Well not on a regular basis, I'll talk to him."

**Reaching Out**

Dean did as promised and called Sam at 6:00 the next morning.

"Morning bro," Sam said as he placed the phone to his weary ear.

"Hey man I got a favor to ask. Braden is getting concerned about Joey and to be honest so am I. I'm going to make some calls to see if anybody has heard anything about a solo vampire running around and I was hoping you would do the same."

"I never thought I would hear this from you, but I'm proud that I have. I didn't think she would be gone this long either so I have no problem in checking around," Sam promised.

At 10:30 Braden asked permission to go to the bathroom and snuck to his locker and grabbed his phone. He made is way to the nearest bathroom and dialed Dean's number. Often there was no cell service in the school so students didn't do what Braden was at that moment, but every so often a stray signal would find its way in and a phone call could me made. Today was Braden's lucky day as his phone showed several bars and allowed him to dial his father's number. It rang and rang and Braden feared Dean was away from his phone when he finally heard 'hello.'

"Dad have you heard anything?" Braden asked desperately.

"How are you calling me?"

"Please just tell me?" Braden pleaded.

"I made some calls to some people who know a lot of other people who know even more people and Uncle Sam did the same so we just have to let the word get out and see what we get in return. Now you put your phone away and get your butt back to class right now and I will forget this conversation ever happened."

Braden shoved the phone into his pocket and headed back down the hallway. He had taken several steps when he remembered that he had left his hall pass on the sink. He turned to go back and bumped right into Mrs. Stolski. Since the tire incident the two had stayed away from each other. With Braden out of the after school program it hadn't been a problem but here they were face to face like some Wild West show down.

"Mr. Winchester why are we in the hallway?" Mrs. Stolski asked.

"Well I don't know why you're in the hallway but I was in the bathroom," Braden replied.

"Watch that smart alec attitude, young man. I want to see your pass right now or you will be off to the office."

"I left it on the sink in the bathroom; I was on my way back to get it when you showed up."

"Likely story, let's go to Mr. Osborne's office."

"No way, I'll get the pass," Braden said as he ran to the bathroom despite the teachers protests.

He emerged with the small yellow paper in his hand indicating that he be allowed in the hallway. Mrs. Stolski read the pass and looked disgruntled but handed it back.

"Move it along young man and get back to class," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Braden mocked.

He took off down the hall back towards his room hoping he could get his phone back into his locker but the constant clack of shoes behind him indicated that Mrs. Stolski was ensuring that he was returning to class. The possibility of getting his phone put away was gone and he would have to keep it in his pocket the rest of the day. It was small but would be uncomfortable in his pocket. Braden cursed his nemesis under his breath.

That afternoon Braden took the bus to his piano lesson since Mia had a meeting after school. His heart wasn't in it and Julia wasn't feeling well so Mrs. Jessup ended the session early. Julia went home saying she was going to go to bed and Mrs. Jessup went off to help her assistant with the younger kids. Braden had no choice but to wait the remaining 45 minutes until somebody was going to pick him up. He stepped outside and took a breath of the cold air around him.

It was chilly but the sun was out and the wind light and allowed for some comfort as Braden stood there contemplating about where Joey could be. He looked down the street and across and saw the cemetery, the very same cemetery his mother was buried in. The thought caused his shoulders to heave up and down in sorrow. His legs began to carry him in that very direction as if he had no control over them.

He found Allison's stone in no time. He let his fingers trace the engraving: Allison Winchester A Great Loss to those who knew her – loving wife and mother. Braden plopped down in front of the large marble monument and put his head in his hands.

"It's such a mess Mom, I made her go away and now she won't come back. Does she hate me, will she come back? I guess you know Dad has a girlfriend and he really seems to like her, but sometimes he still looks sad. I know he misses you a lot just like me. Joey told me stuff about you when you were kids and that was really cool, I just want her to come back. Even Dad who hates vampires likes her enough to let her be near me and I blew it. It's all my fault that she's gone and I just wish she was here. Do you think she's in trouble? Dad says she can take care of herself but what if a bunch of hunters go after her? I mean you saved her once and now you can't do that so…" Braden drifted off as his tears began. He felt so helpless, he missed his mom so much and now his confidante was missing and possibly in trouble and he felt responsible.

He turned his back and leaned against his mother's grave and looked across the many headstones that dotted the graveyard. He breathed deeply then remembered he had better check the time. He pulled his phone out and saw it was nearly time for him to be picked up. He didn't want to get in trouble; he wanted nothing to distract Dean from trying to find his friend. He hopped up kissed his hand and placed it on the cold marble and said goodbye to Allison. "I love you forever and always," he said before he turned to leave. They were the same words Allison had told him every night as she tucked him in. He then dashed across the acreage and to the street. He was forced to wait for the light to change and he saw the Impala coming down the street. There was no way his location would go unnoticed. Dean pulled to the curb in front of the Music Box and as he slammed his door he did a double take as his son crossed the street and came jogging up to him.

"Taking lessons across the street are we?" Dean asked.

"My lesson was short and I needed to talk to Mom," Braden said as he went around and climbed into the car leaving Dean standing on the street.

"I don't have a problem with you going to see Mom but I'd prefer you tell me so I can take you. We'll go any time you want," Dean promised.

"I needed to be there by myself," Braden said.

"I would give you privacy."

"No really by myself not with you waiting somewhere, the time I needed how long I needed."

"Not yet kid, maybe in a few years but you still need to be within my reach."

"I can't do anything by myself," Braden complained.

"Don't be in such a hurry to grow up. Besides you know you can talk to Mom from anywhere and she'll hear you."

"It's better at the cemetery," Braden replied with his head down.

Dean just blew out air and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Did you hear anything back from your phone calls?"

"You have to give it time son, let them ask around for a few days."

"A few days, that's forever, what if she's I trouble?"

"She can take care of herself, don't worry." Dean reminded but deep down he was worried, very worried.

Braden stomped up the stair his head still down. "What happened?" Mia asked.

"Missing Joey, missing his mom," Dean replied.

"One leads to the other I suppose," Mia said as she looked up the now empty staircase.

Dean looked puzzled so Mia continued, "Joey is a link to Allison, and through her he can have a part of his mom. Braden was so young when she died that he wants more memories and now the person that could supply them is gone too. He fears losing more than just Joey."

"I tell him things about Allison," Dean defended himself.

"I know you do, you tell him your memories, but these are different, new ones, other ones for him to know; a totally different perspective for him to see and understand."

"I guess I never thought of that," Dean admitted.

"You were emotionally blindsided, I'm sure just getting through each day was a task in itself, you gave all you could and that's why its so nice that someone else can step up and help out in that area."

"Poor kid," Dean said as he collapsed on the couch.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Mia asked.

"No, but it may take a day or two. I just hope she is out having a good time."

"You sound worried."

"I am she knows how much Braden would miss her and I guess she told him she wouldn't be gone long. With no phone calls it is concerning. She fought so hard to get into his life; I find it hard to believe she would just walk away from him."

"Maybe she thought you wanted her to break all contact for a longer time."

"She still would've called Braden, let him know she was fine. Something isn't right. I never thought I would be concerned about a vampire and here I am losing sleep worrying about a bloodsucker," Dean sighed.

"The world is a mysterious place," Mia agreed.


	24. Road Trip & Back in the Saddle

**Road Trip**

A couple of days had passed and still no word from anyone in their circle. Braden's mood was rock bottom and Dean was at a loss as to what to do.

Braden answered his phone in mid song, "hello…I'll be home soon….I said I'd be home soon!"

"Who was that?" Chris asked.

"Mia," Braden answered.

"It is nearly 6:30, you should probably go home so you don't get in trouble," Chris suggested.

"I can't not yet."

"Why, problems in the hood?"

"Yeah, sort of, things I can't get out of my head and home only reminds me of them," Braden said as his phone rang to the tone of Dean calling. "Crap she must've called my dad."

"Well you didn't leave her much choice," Chris said.

The boys were hanging out at a local playground even though darkness was creeping in quickly. Braden's conversation ended with a 'yes sir' and Chris figured Braden was in trouble. "So what's up?"

"He' on his way to pick me up, do you want a ride?"

"How mad is he?"

"Not mad at you at all, so take the ride it's getting really cold."

A few minutes later the Impala roared up and the two boys made their way from the frigid air to the warmth of the car.

"Hi Chris how are you?" Dean asked.

"Fine."

"Now you live on Riverview Court?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, number thirty-five."

Dean drove the several blocks and dropped off an appreciative Chris and then slowly made his way back to their subdivision. "Start talking."

"I can't be home, it reminds me too much of Joey not being there and I can't handle it anymore and you won't do anything," Braden accused.

"Whoa slow down kid, first of all I am doing something."

"A phone call, wow nothing has changed, you haven't heard anything. You need to go out and look for her," Braden snapped.

"Now understand this young man, I am the adult and will decide what needs to be done and you will not speak to me in that tone nor will you speak to Mia as you have been the last few days."

Braden responded by looking out the window in silence.

When they arrived back at home Dean demanded that Braden apologize to Mia for his disrespect from the last few days. Braden threw his coat down on the floor and turned towards Mia.

"Sorry," he yelled in her general direction. "I can't take this anymore, I can't take another loss Dad you have to help; you have to get Joey back. I am mad all the time, I'm scared all the time and I don't care about anything else. It's like Mom dying all over again and I need you to stop it!"

That being said Braden turned and ran up the stairs leaving a crushed Dean at the bottom.

"I have to do something," Dean said running his hand through his hair.

"What can you do, this is a big country and she could be anywhere," Mia said putting her hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I couldn't do anything but watch Allison die and I will not stand by and watch my son wither away because he has lost another important person in his life. I have to do something. Time doesn't heal all wounds and his scars remain unhealed and have just been ripped open."

Late that night Dean called Sam. "Is there any way you can close your practice for a few days?"

"I guess, what's up did you get a call?"

"Not yet, but I can't stand to see Braden decompensate, her absence is killing him. He feels like he is losing his mother all over again. I can't stay here and watch this, I have to do something."

"Okay but I need tomorrow to prepare for my absence," Sam said. "We don't even know where to start Dean; do you even have a plan?"

"Yeah I need the day too and no I don't have a plan other than do anything I can to make my little boy happy again."

Dean was dreaming that Braden was a young toddler running up ahead as Dean chased him. He was running as fast as he could yet he wasn't closing the gap; somehow his tiny son was outrunning him. Dean's eyes flew open as something disturbed his sleep. He quickly realized his phone was ringing and as he reached for it he saw that the clock read 2:35.

"Hello," his voice raspy from sleep said.

"Winchester?"

"Yeah."

"Hey this is Holden, sorry to wake you but I thought you might want to know there has been a sighting of your vampire."

"Really, where?" Dean asked his heart suddenly pounding.

"Not far from you, a few hours down the road as a matter of fact. But it looks like somebody beat you to the punch, last I heard she had been cornered by some other hunters."

Dean got the rest of any useful information and quickly dialed Sam. "Dude we need to leave now," Dean declared.

**Back in the Saddle**

Mia and Carrie were unsettled with the sudden absence of the men in their lives. Braden was the only one that had a spark, happy that something was being done.

"Okay according to Holden's sources she was last seen near here," Dean said as they pulled into a small town about 200 miles from the Winchester's home.

"How sure is he?" Sam asked squinting into the sun.

"Pretty certain," Dean answered.

"Who do you think is on her tail?"

"I have no idea, no idea at all," Dean said as he headed to the local thrift shop. Sam quickly followed.

"Hey there," Dean began flashing a toothy grin, "I was wondering if you had seen a young woman around 21 years old, with long, straight brown hair, thin build, brown eyes, pale skin, she may have been looking for a Winter coat."

"That sounds vaguely familiar I think Tara helped her." The clerk called over to another girl working.

"Hey guys," Tara said. After listening to a repeat of Dean had said earlier she nodded that she had seen someone matching the description.

"Yeah, I asked her if she had come from down South because she had this skimpy coat on that couldn't possibly keep her warm. She wanted some new clothes, but I remember specifically a coat with a hood and she also bought a hat too."

Dean thanked them and the two Winchesters departed the store.

"What made you go in there?" Sam asked incredulously.

"If she knew hunters had caught her scent she would try to blend in be less conspicuous, change her appearance, hide herself in the light."

"So she got clothes that would help her," Sam said understanding.

"I doubt she had much money and she would run into far less people here than at some box store. So we know she was here and what she bought and that she was worried about being found," Dean reviewed out loud.

"What if she was found and is…."

"No, she's still alive, she's hiding," Dean snapped.

"She was probably coming back and discovered she was being trailed and stopped. Maybe she's hiding afraid of being found. She lost her phone in the process and that's why she couldn't call," Sam said.

"Let's drive around and see if anybody familiar is hanging out in town somewhere," Dean suggested looking very distracted.

Several hours later Sam was suggesting that they find a motel and settle in for the night when Dean slammed on the brakes. "Do you see her?" Sam asked quickly.

"No but I sure as hell recognize that car," Dean said pointing to an ancient Monte Carlo. "That is Rick Jones' car, without a doubt and I know he has a thing for vampires."

Sam looked at the car with a Montana plate that read VAMPKLR and nodded remembering the hunter quite well. He had single handedly wiped out a nest of fifteen in Idaho a few years earlier. He often traveled with his cousin Tim and they were a formidable force that would often stop at nothing to get the job done.

"If they're in town they are looking for Joey, we need to find her before they do. We can't let them see us I know Rick will recognize us and the car," Dean said.

"We need to find a spot to hide and keep a close eye on them. They will probably lead us right to her." Sam agreed.

"I hope so, I hope so."

Dean was wishing they had taken Sam's SUV as opposed to the conspicuous Impala. They had decided to wait for Rick and Tim to leave the motel and then tail them and see if they would take them to where they had spotted Joey last.

Dean's eyes snapped awake as Back in Black trilled from his phone, he answered it to hear his son on the other end.

"Did you find her yet Dad?" he asked.

"No son not yet, what time is it?"

"2:30."

"In the morning? Why aren't you in bed?"

"I was but I couldn't sleep, do you have any leads?"

"Braden I will call you as soon as I have something to tell you. Now if you want me to get the job done then you have to let me do it. I want you to go to bed and behave yourself so I'm not distracted by thinking about you. Uncle Sam and I have this under control and are doing everything we can."

"Yes sir," Braden responded quietly.

"Yeah we have it under control," Dean said to himself as he looked over at his sleeping brother and the empty spot where the Monte Carlo had been. "Wake up man, they slipped out on us."

"Hmmm, what?" Sam mumbled slurping up the saliva that had pooled in his mouth.

Dean just threw his head in the direction of the motel room.

"They left and we slept through it, we must getting old. Since they're gone why don't we check the room out, maybe they left something useful behind," Sam said.

"Speak for yourself about getting old," Dean said as they crossed the street.

The lock was a simple pick and they were inside in no time. "They're bigger slobs than you are," Sam commented.

"Hey I improved a lot since Braden started walking," Dean defended himself. Braden had been a very curious toddler as most are and Dean had several things chewed up and otherwise destroyed before he got sensible and neater.

The brother's picked through the items that were strewn around the room. Sam came across a map with three cities circled on it, one was in New York and Dean recognized it as Allison and Joey's hometown, another was the city in which the Winchester's lived and the third was where they were standing now.

"They've been tracking her for a while," Sam said showing his brother the map.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Who knows, maybe she was the one that got away. You know these two they never leave anything undone, nobody left behind. Maybe they think she'll lead them to a nest, they could have a million reasons the only one we need to know is that they are after her and she is most likely here. Now they either have her or are closing in on her. We need to find her now," Sam finished.

The two continued to sift through the contents of the room and thought it best they vacate before the occupants returned. They climbed back into the car and found their own motel room for the night.

Early the next morning they parked around the corner and saw that the Monte was back in its assigned slot. "Okay we have to try not to fall asleep this time," Dean said stretching his arms out in front of him.

"No problem," Sam said sipping his coffee.

And there they sat for hours and then more hours. Finally the two other hunters left the motel room where the Winchesters tailed them to a diner where they ate a huge meal. The boys took a few minutes to run through a fast food joint to grab some sustenance themselves. They then followed the two back to the motel once again.

"I forgot how boring this is," Dean commented.

"No kidding," Sam said looking up from a brief he had brought along.

Dean took Sam's cue and called to check on the garage.

"They were gone all night last night I wonder what they were up to." Sam asked.

"Well I guess we better not fall asleep again," Dean stated the obvious.

Finally late that night the cousins departed once again but his time they were followed.

"Don't get too close," Sam admonished.

"I have done this before," Dean argued back.

They wound their way through town and then out in the dark rural roads were Dean was struggling to see without his lights on, but managed to keep the other cars taillights in his sights, he just hoped they were the right taillights. At last the lights turned off and seemed to stop. The Winchesters pulled off and went the rest of the way on foot. Rick and Tim entered a barn on a very dark property. A few lights went on but not a whole lot of light was emitted. Sam and Dean quietly made their way to the barn and peered into a window and saw what they had hoped to. Joey was bound gagged and had an IV entering her veins.

"Do vampires have veins?" Dean asked.

"Never really thought about it," Sam answered.

They continued to watch as Tim played around with IV adjusting the volume of fluid that the boys assumed to be dead man's blood. They seemed to be taunting Joey and would occasionally remove her gag to allow her to answer a question. She looked weak but angry and Dean's heart went out to her.

"We have to go get her," Dean said.

"Not tonight, we're not prepared. Joey is too weak; we have to get her well before we do anything. Rick and Tim are very experienced we have to be careful," Sam said.

"Yes tonight we can't wait. Let's go get what we need and figure out our game plan. I don't know how much more she can take," Dean said already heading back to the car.

Sam not as confident about the rush job reluctantly followed.


	25. Price of Doing Business,Truce of Trust

**Price of Doing Business**

Two hours later with each man having the item needed they returned to the barn to find only Joey inside. They did not see either hunter or their car, though it seemed to be too good to be true Sam and Dean quietly entered the barn. Joey was still bound and gagged looking worse than she did earlier. Sam quickly made his way to her as Dean surveyed the area not comfortable with the quiet.

"You okay?" Sam asked as he removed the gag.

"Not really damn dead man's blood," she spat out.

"I've got the fix for you," Sam promised.

"What are you doing?" she asked but before Sam could answer the cousins walked in.

"We are trapping you and the infamous Winchesters," Rick said stepping inside the barn with Tim. "I can't believe you two fell for this, I expected more from you. You want her so badly that you left common sense behind."

Dean smiled and tried to act cool, "we saw her first."

"Yeah I bet you did, the question is why does she still walk the earth? I have been tracking this one for a while," Rick nodded towards Joey. "My research showed that she is from the very same town that your wife was from, coincidence I don't think so. Tell me the story Dean."

"So she is from the same town, it means nothing," Dean replied.

"Plus it just so happens that she has been spending some time where you live," Tim finished.

"So she passed through," Sam chimed in.

"She goes to the old hometown and then maybe comes to see you, but she discovers we are on her trail and continues on; why? I think to protect your relationship. I can't believe you two would turn a blind eye to a blood sucker. John would roll over in his grave," Rick said shaking his head.

"Leave our father out of this," Dean snapped.

"Look we have our reasons, besides if you bothered to pay attention you would notice that there haven't been any deaths in her wake," Sam added.

"Once a vampire always a vampire, you cannot change them, not completely. You are playing with fire. I remember the nest this one came from years back and they were one of the worst and I bet your bottom dollar that she knows where they are," Tim said.

"I haven't been with them in decades," Joey answered weakly.

"Sure ya haven't," Rick teased.

"Look possession is 9/10ths of the law and we have her so let us go and you have our solemn promise that this will all be taken care of," Dean stated.

"We can't do that," Rick replied. "We can't trust that you will do what's needed."

"She saved my kid alright, without her he would have been killed by a human monster and for that she deserves better than this," Dean yelled out.

"Odd relationship, I thought there was some bizarre story like that," Tim said walking around the open space, "and that is why I thought it best to make a trade."

"Well to trade with someone you have to have something to offer," Dean said smiling arrogantly as he looked back at Sam who was holding Joey up.

Rick only smiled as he folded his arms and widened his stance. "Well I think we may have something you are very interested in. Something you will trade just about anything or anyone for."

As Rick paused Dean's phone rang, he glanced down to see it was Mia calling. He looked up at Ricks gloating face and answered the phone with his heart in his throat.

"Hello…"

The wind shifted and a cold wind blew through the cracks of the barn causing Joey's eyes to turn wild. Sam felt her body tense and looked to Dean and back to Joey; he knew they were in the midst of an impending disaster.

"You son of a bitch," Dean screamed at a calm Rick and Tim. "He's just a kid and has nothing to do with this."

"Oh but apparently he has everything to do with this," Rick said. "You allowing her to live because she helped you out or was a family friend, how many lives has she taken? She may have saved one but at what cost? There is no way you can justify keeping her alive with all the death and horror she has caused."

"Where is he?" Dean yelled.

"He's safe, don't worry. Whenever you are ready we can make the trade," Tim said.

"When did you do this?" Dean asked his voice taking on a solemn tone.

"We haven't had him long, an acquaintance was in the area and he delivers," Rick said smiling.

"Listen to me you asshole I want my son back and I want him now," Dean yelled.

"Sure no problem all you have to do is hand over the vampire," Tim responded with a smile.

Dean looked back over to Joey who still appeared to be very weak. "I can smell his fear," she whispered to Sam, "he is west of here not far."

Dean was about to become unglued, Tim and Rick both noticing this leveled their guns and aimed right at Dean. "Tim can take you to him while Sam stays here to hand over the vamp. We can exchange phone numbers and then hostages and everybody will be happy." Rick explained.

"Oh not everybody will be happy. You won't get away with is I swear to God I will kill you for this. My family is off limits and I can't believe you dared to touch him you will pay." Dean steamed.

"Go Dean, go get him," Joey said, she then whispered, "west I know he's west of here," she then winked and slumped.

Sam held Joey up as Dean followed Tim out the door after they patted him down and took his gun. They began to cross a field towards the woods, the wind was cold and Dean's face was already tingling.

"Okay now it's just the three of us," Rick said smiling. "I don't understand why you have protected her?"

"She saved my nephew just like my brother said," Sam replied.

"Yeah, Bradley is still alive because of her, what does he do play in the graveyard at night?"

"His name is Braden and no he wasn't in the graveyard, he was attacked by a man who knew no boundaries," Sam shot back.

"Whatever you would think a hunters son would have more sense than to be out and vulnerable like that, unless he doesn't know what you guys do."

"We don't hunt much anymore because we have families," Sam reminded.

Tim and Dean trekked due west neither spoke a word.

"Tell me where he is." Dean finally demanded.

"When I get the all clear we will make the trade and you can have Brady back," Tim responded.

"It's Braden," Dean said through clenched teeth, "and do not mistake my patience for weakness, I will kill you and your cousin as soon as my boy is safe," Dean threatened.

Tim only smiled but underneath his layers he was sweating. He knew these Winchesters and what they were capable of, he hadn't wanted to take on this whole ordeal and was ready to kill his cousin for convincing him to tag along.

Dean could just make out some kind of shack ahead in the darkness. They were nearly there when they heard a scream come from the area the barn was in. Tim was distracted and Dean took full advantage throwing a right cross followed by a left hook. Tim was knocked for a loop but Dean wasn't stopping he continued to pummel the man until Sam came running up at full speed.

**Truce of Trust**

"Stop Dean, you need to stop," Sam said breathlessly holding Dean's bloody hand in his own. "You'll kill him."

"So be it, he took my boy," Dean cried. "Braden," he cried suddenly realizing his son was still unaccounted for.

"The hunting shack, he must be in there," Sam said as they ran towards the small structure. "Joey was sure he was nearby."

"Braden, Braden!" Dean yelled out.

The wind was blowing harder now creating quite a racket from the nearby trees but as they strained they could just hear the small voice from a small boy calling out to his family.

"Hold the light still Sam," Dean demanded as he tried to pick the lock.

"Look let me get the key off of Tim he must have had in his pocket," Sam said.

He jogged back east but couldn't find Tim. "I know we left you right here," Sam said out loud as he swept the flashlight around. He bent down and found bloody leaves but no body. Knowing the man couldn't have gotten far in his condition Sam shone the flashlight up ahead but again found no sign of the man. He returned to find Dean pushing the door open and finding Braden tied to a bed in the corner.

"Daddy," Braden cried, "you found me, you came."

"Of course I did baby of course I did," Dean said the tears unstoppable. He took his coat off and placed it on the pajama clad boy and grabbed the blanket that had been left to keep Braden warm. He picked his son up and held him close as they made their way back to the barn.

"I'm telling you he disappeared I have no idea where he went," Sam explained.

"Who screamed earlier?" Dean wanted to know.

"Rick."

"What happened?" Dean asked shifting Braden in his arms.

"You really don't want a play by play believe me."

"So the anecdote worked?"

"Like a charm, she had to be nearly 100% by the time you left. Her speed and reflexes were amazing."

They made their way back to the barn to find Joey wiping her hands on an old towel.

"Joey!" Braden screamed from Dean's arms.

"Braden, thank God," Joey replied.

"Let me down Dad," Braden asked.

"No way dude, you have no shoes, it's freezing and I don't know what is on this floor."

Braden responded by trying to wriggle out of Dean's arms. "Dude you are not getting down, so knock it off. Can't you just let me hold you for a minute, let me be happy that I have you back?"

Sam just shook his head in disbelief at his nephew's total denial of the dangerous situation he had just been in.

"So where are Tim and Rick?" Dean asked.

"Gone believe me that's all you want to know," Joey said.

"Did you have to, you know?" Sam asked.

"They attacked your family Sam, that can't be allowed to happen. Nobody attacks my family and walks away," Joey finished tossing the towel into the corner.

Sam and Dean looked at each other as Dean held Braden even closer and gave a very slight smile. He buried his face in his son's hair and adjusted the blanket around him.

"Well if everything is finished here maybe we should all go home," Dean offered.

"Sounds good to me," Joey said.

Later on the drive home, Sam was driving with Joey riding shotgun with Dean and Braden in the backseat. "Is he asleep?" Joey asked of Braden.

Dean looked down as he brushed Braden's hair back, "yeah, he's asleep."

"I'm impressed you knew about the antidote for my illness."

"Plasma, we learned it a while back," Sam said speaking of the syringes that held pure plasma that they had stolen from a local blood bank.

"Not too many know how to cure a vampire only how to kill them," Joey said.

"What did you do with the cousins?" Dean asked.

"They are in a place where they won't be bothering you again. I'm sorry if I took it into my own hands without your permission but by doing that you are vindicated of any moral responsibility. I truly felt that these two would never allow you to get the best of them and that Braden would always be in danger. You said yourself Dean you wanted to kill them; I guess I just saved you the trouble and possible jail sentence."

"What about the one that got away?" Sam asked.

"I'll find him," Joey said staring out into the night. "They were outlaws not caring who they hurt to get a job done. I heard that they killed a civilian last year on accident because they didn't bother to take two seconds to ensure who they really had cornered was a vampire. They were out of control and the fact that they so easily arranged the kidnapping of a ten year old boy attests to that."

"Why were you back in New York?" Dean asked.

"My mother died and there were a few things in her attic that I wanted before they disappeared."

"Sorry," the boys offered.

Joey only shrugged, "we've been dead to each other for years."

"How do you think Braden is going to deal with this?" Sam asked.

"He didn't seem too upset by it," Dean commented.

"Maybe not now, but when it sinks in he may have a tough time dealing with it," Sam said.

"I need to call Mia, she is probably a nervous wreck," Dean said as he dialed his phone. "He's fine, yep right here with me…we're on the way home…she's fine and with us too…about an hour or so…love you too."

He looked up to see all eyes on him, "what you never heard me say that before?"

"Not for a few years," Sam responded while Joey smiled.

Dean continued to run his fingers through Braden's hair as the boys head was snuggled into his father's lap. Dean stared vacantly out the window in the blackness of the night.

"Dean I'm sorry all this happened it was my fault and I wouldn't blame you a bit for being upset and banishing me from your lives," Joey said.

"No I can't do that, this kid is impossible to live with when you're not around. How long had these guys been on your trail?"

"I headed up to Canada to romp, play and hunt in the woods and then heard of my mother's passing so I headed to New York. After I got the items I was looking for I checked on Ben and Grace, they're fine by the way and then decided to come back."

"But?" Dean tossed out there.

"But as I neared the Winchester homestead I realized I was being tailed so I passed right on through but they caught up to me where you found me. A paintball gun and dead mans blood, it splashed into my eyes and mouth, can you believe it? So once they had me down they kept me down."

"Why didn't they kill you right away?" Sam asked.

"For some reason they were sure I knew the location of my old coven, it bought me enough time until my heroes showed up."

"Do you know where they are?" Dean asked.

"Hardly, plus I doubt they would be too happy to see me anyway since I turned all soft on them. I heard a year or two ago that they had been spotted in Mexico, less of an uproar when mysterious deaths happen. It takes them longer to connect the dots and put patterns together because it is so rural. Sam you look tired I can drive if you want me to?" Joey asked.

Sam looked in the rearview mirror at his brother's eyes that had just doubled in size.

"Nah I got it," Sam assured.

Joey turned and looked at Braden all cozy with his dad and was quite satisfied with her actions of the evening, nobody hurts her godson and gets away with it; that was the promise she made to Allison years earlier and by God she was going to keep it no matter what.

They neared the house just as the sun was beginning to toss some light towards the sky. Joey turned to Dean twisting her body so she was face to face with him, "tell him I will be by tonight," she said nodding towards a still sleeping Braden. "Dean after tonight do you think it's possible…" she began.

"What's possible?" Dean asked.

"That we can have…, that we can have a truce, a truce of trust?"

"I think we have to," Dean replied as Sam braked to a stop and both Mia and Carrie came running towards the car.

**Home Again**

"Oh my God," Mia said running towards her boy's her hand flying to her mouth at the sight of Braden being carried by Dean. "Is he okay?" she gasped.

"Yeah just tired from the whole thing," Dean said.

"Come inside, it's freezing out here," Carrie told them.

"Are we home Dad?" Braden asked looking around.

"Yeah buddy we are."

"Where's Joey?"

"She's back but it is nearly sunrise so she told me to tell you that she would be back later," Dean said setting his son down on the couch.

"I'm hungry," he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Okay what do you want kiddo, I'll make you anything," Mia offered.

"Ummm, French Toast," the boy said sitting back on the couch.

Dean sat down next to him too afraid to leave his side. Sam and Carrie just sat and stared at their nephew so grateful he was safe.

"Where's Katie?" Braden asked.

"In your bed," Carrie said, "she's keeping it warm for you."

"Hunter," Braden squealed as the big black cat jumped up on the couch.

"I think he missed you," Dean said as he watched the cat make his way over to Braden.

"What's today?" Braden asked as he began to shove French toast in his mouth.

Dean looked puzzled but answered, "it's Saturday morning."

"Oh it seems like it should be Monday or something."

"No, thankfully you were only gone overnight," Mia said sprinkling more powdered sugar onto Braden's

breakfast.

Dean catered to his son all weekend not allowing him out of his sight and sitting bedside until the boy fell asleep. Joey came by Saturday night as promised and presented him with her cherished items.

"I made a stop to grab a couple of things that I thought you might like to have," she began. "Do you know what this is?" she asked holding up the item on a string.

"Yeah it's a dream catcher," Braden said looking at the small item woven with beautiful thread and two feathers dangling from it.

"This is a very special one because it was made for me by somebody special in my life. You know what these are used for right?"

"Sure you hang them in your window and they are supposed to stop the bad dreams from coming while letting the good dreams through. Who made it?"

"Your mother, she gave it to me for my birthday."

"Cool, it's really pretty," Braden commented as he handled the feathers.

"I want you to have it," Joey said handing it to him.

"But she gave it to you."

"I know but I think it would look great in your room and she really wouldn't mind me passing it along."

"You don't have bad dreams anymore?"

"I just don't have anyplace to hang it."

"Do you sleep?" Braden asked innocently.

"Yeah, but not as much as humans. I also have this for you," she said pulling out a key chain with a picture inside.

"This was taken at our last homecoming. We were goofing around and a friend snapped the picture; it was our favorite."

"She looks so happy," Braden said staring at the plastic holder. "You look, well you look a lot like you do now. But in the picture you look young."

"But you said I look young now," Joey said knowing that she hadn't physically aged a minute from the moment she had turned.

"Yeah, you look the same physically but you carry a burden now that you didn't before."

"That is so true little man so true. That is something your mother would say, you know it? She is in there someplace and that is why I want you to have these things."

"Maybe we should keep him home for a couple of days," Mia suggested Sunday night.

Joey was sitting with Braden telling stories of his mother's youth in his room while Dean was looking at some paperwork.

"He'll be fine, he needs to get back into his normal routine, babying him won't do anybody any good."

"Dean he was kidnapped and tied up and left in a shack, this isn't something he can just put behind him in a weekend," Mia said with concern.

"Sure he can, he's a Winchester," Dean stated.

"That's a copout; he is a suburban kid who has had a taste of the abnormal, but always with the support of someone. He was alone and vulnerable this time and that isn't something he can just forget."

"He'll be okay, I know my own kid and he'll be fine," Dean stated as he got up and walked away.

As he worked on Monday Dean's mind wandered to how his son's day was going. He was happy that Mia was there to keep an eye on him. He was concerned but Braden seemed to being doing just fine, he had his father's mental aptitude for crazy things and would get through this despite everyone's concerns that he wouldn't.

On Wednesday Dean approached Mia, "how has he been?"

"He'll be fine and then just space out, like he is back in that shack. I think he needs to speak with someone."

"Oh really and who would that be? I'll just drop him off at a counselor and he can tell them the whole story, I can just hear it now. Well you see some guy took me in the middle of the night while my dad was off tracking a friend of the family who just happens to be a vampire, but it's really no big deal because that's what he does being a hunter of the supernatural, so okay the guy grabs me, drugs me, ties me up and I wake up a shack somewhere. I find out that I'm supposed to be traded for the vampire but somehow my dad and uncle help Joey, that's the vampire and they come find me while Joey most likely kills and dismembers my kidnappers. But don't worry cause she's a good vampire and won't hurt you unless you put me in some kind of danger. Oh yeah and I feel responsible for her being out there because of prank I pulled that you might have heard about. Then he'll smile and feel much better."

"I see your point, but maybe if he just spoke with Carrie or Sam it would help. Dean this isn't going to go away just because you want it to."

"Look you said for the most part he's fine in school and Mrs. Jessup didn't mention any problems with his lesson on Monday or any problems with guitar lessons so he is working through it just fine, the kid is fighter."

"I know Dean, but…"

"No you don't know, when he was born there was a problem," Dean began, "Allison went into labor and everything went fine but after they hooked up the monitors they discovered his heart rate had plummeted. It was a mad rush and they had to hurry and get him out, it was an emergency C-section and probably the scariest moment of my life. They lifted him out and the cord was wrapped around his neck, he didn't breathe for an eternity."

"I didn't know," Mia said softly.

"He'll be fine, he always is," Dean said turning to go upstairs.

Braden was reliving the conversation he had had with Julia on Monday. She had told him he seemed different, more intense, on edge. He thought he had a handle on his emotions but perhaps not, maybe things were showing through more than he thought. He wished he could be tough like his dad and not let anything bother him. But that's what was bothering him; he had been so close to losing his dad.


	26. Fear of Loss and Ripples

**Fear of Loss**

Thursday had been a long day and Dean was finally home and was able to kick his boots off. "How are you?" he asked Mia.

"Fine, just fine," she said as she picked up the newspaper.

"Braden?" Dean asked.

"Quiet, but okay I guess."

Braden heard his dad come in and was on his way to say hi when he overheard Mia talking. "Oh one of my favorite movies is playing at the college Friday night," she said as she tossed Dean's boots in the closet by the front door.

"We should go then," Dean offered.

"Oh that would be great."

Braden's pace quickened as he couldn't believe what he had just heard. He hit the bottom of the steps with a huge thud and quickly made his way to Mia shoving her as hard as he could causing her to nearly lose her balance. Her face registered shock and Dean's registered anger. "You can't, you just can't," Braden yelled as he ran out the front door.

"Braden John!" Dean yelled jumping up after his son.

"Dean wait; your boots," Mia said retrieving the boots from the closet. "It's 30° outside put them on."

Dean struggled with his boots while dialing his brother for help. "Help me look for him, he can't have gone far. He had on jeans and a hooded sweatshirt," he yelled into the phone, "Sam and Carrie are going to help me look, Katie is coming over here, call me if he comes back," and with that he was out the door.

Katie was gliding in the front door within three minutes. Boy they move fast, Mia thought.

"Wow, he must be in big trouble. What did he do Mia?" Katie asked.

"We'll talk about it later, how about a glass of milk?"

Braden's lungs felt like they were going to burst. He had been running forever or so it seemed. He wished he knew where Joey stayed at night as he could really use her advice and help in stopping his father from killing him. He was in deep this time and had no good defense for his actions. He didn't even really know why he did it, he had a reason but he was sure his father wouldn't see it that way. Regardless it was no excuse for his actions. "I am so dead," he whispered into the cold night air.

Nearly 20 minutes had passed and still no Braden. Dean was getting angrier by the minute, angry at Braden for his actions and disappearing act and angry at himself for missing what caused this. He had tried so hard to raise his son in a normal atmosphere that he couldn't believe that he didn't see how traumatic the whole kidnapping incident would be. Hell he would've been terrified had he been ripped away from his home or wherever he had been staying at the time. Scared his father wouldn't find him, terrified he would be alone in the world. How could he have treated this so casually, but still Braden knew better, what was going on?

Finally Dean's phone rang; it was Carrie she had found him at the park three blocks away sitting on the swing. She was driving him home; Sam came over and waited in the front yard with Dean.

"Don't be too hard on him," Sam said as he sidled up next to Dean.

"I don't know what to do. Too hard, not hard enough, what the hell is going on with him?"

"He was dragged into a nightmare Dean and it terrified him."

"I didn't want this for him, for me. I just wanted what Mom always wanted for us."

"I know man, I know," Sam said quietly.

Carrie pulled up with a very sad and scared looking boy. Dean walked forcefully and with a purpose to his son who eyes betrayed him as terrified. "I'm sorry Dad."

Dean scooped him up and held him close, "it's not me you need to apologize to."

Braden's emotions were wrapped up tight and he wasn't sure how much control he had at the moment. The four stepped into the warm house and were met by Mia who immediately thanked God and Katie who jumped up and ran over taunting Braden by saying, "you are in huge trouble."

Braden took one look at his cousin and the feelings he hadn't been sure of exploded and burst out in the form of him slugging Katie in the arm much harder than he intended.

"Owww," Katie cried.

The force in which Dean's hand hit Braden's backside caused even Sam to flinch.

"Apologize now," Dean said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry Katie," Braden got out before his eyes blurred with tears.

"Let's go Katie," Carrie ordered.

"He hit me," Katie pointed out in case her mom had missed it.

"I know he did and maybe next time you'll keep your mouth shut when you have nothing good to offer, now let's go." Carrie said grabbing her daughters arm.

"I can stay," Sam offered.

"No I'm okay," Dean said, "really I am," his voice thick with emotion.

Sam trailed his wife and daughter quietly closing the door behind him. Mia made her way to the couch wondering how this was all going to end.

Dean spun Braden around and looked him right in the eye, "now you have some serious explaining to do and I want the truth."

Braden avoided his father's gaze choosing to look at the floor instead. Dean guided him to the couch and sat opposite him making the coffee table an impromptu chair. "Start talking!"

"She was taking you away from me," Braden said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"We were supposed to do Rock Block and then eat pizza and watch movies Friday night, you promised," Braden said valiantly trying to hold his tears back.

"Oh buddy you're right and then I said I would go to a movie with Mia," Dean admitted feeling about an inch tall.

"Braden I had no idea you had plans, I would never interfere with that. Please know that I don't want to take anything from you I only want to add to your life not take away from it."

"Okay son I can understand why you were upset but don't you think you went overboard with your actions?"

"Yes sir," Braden sniffed, "I'm sorry Mia, I don't know why I pushed you I didn't mean it. I was just really mad and it happened before I could stop it," the boy said sliding closer to her.

"I'm very glad you didn't mean it and I do forgive you. But maybe you should talk about your feelings so they won't be so bottled up inside. Maybe your Uncle Sam or Aunt Carrie would be good people to talk to when your all upset. You know that your dad or I will always listen too but sometimes it's easier talking to someone in a different house."

Dean glanced at Mia but had to admit she had a point obviously Braden needed something he hadn't been getting.

"How about Joey, you seem to be able to talk to her about anything," Dean suggested.

"Not this, she'll feel guilty and think it is her fault, but it was my fault she left and she almost died. And she might leave again, I can't risk that," Braden explained.

"You have some big issues on your plate young man," Mia said with a sigh. "I'm going to get you some hot chocolate; everything makes more sense with chocolate."

As Mia moved around the kitchen Dean moved over to sit next to Braden on the couch.

"I was just afraid you only wanted to spend time with Mia, I was afraid I was going to lose you," Braden said sadly.

"You won't lose me," Dean promised.

"But I did, I did lose you and what if you hadn't found me?"

"But I did find you and you are safe now."

"But what if you didn't what if it happens again?"

"I won't let it son, and now Joey is back to help and she has those hyper senses that will tell her if you're in trouble. Do you know she could smell you when you were in that shack?"

"I took bath that night," Braden said causing the corners of Dean's mouth to twitch ever so slightly.

"That is how special she is; see so you don't have to worry."

"But you would rather spend more time with Mia than me," Braden said softly.

"I want to spend time with both of you, each of you is special. You don't always want to spend time with me. Remember last weekend I offered to take you sledding but you ended up going ice skating with David. Sometimes we have to choose and that means somebody gets left out. I didn't think you loved me any less because you spent time with David as opposed to me."

"I get it," Braden said quietly.

"You heard what Mia said she doesn't want to take me away from you and besides I don't really think anybody can do that no matter what; right?"

"Right," Braden agreed with a smile.

Mia came over mug in hand and set it on the coffee table. "Let it sit for a minute it's really hot."

Mia sat down next to Braden so that he was now in between her and Dean and much to her delight he put his head down on her shoulder and pulled her arm over him. "I'm sorry, I really, really am. I was stupid and mean, please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you in fact I think you are my greatest ally," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"How," Braden asked.

"Because together we can both nag him to work less and spend more time at home with us," she stated with a smile.

"Yeah!" Braden shouted happy to be a part of that team.

"Uh oh I feel ganged up on," Dean said smiling, "but I do want to make one thing clear before you dive into that hot chocolate. If you ever treat Mia that way again I will blister your butt so badly you won't sit for a week."

"And I won't stop him," Mia added resisting the urge to wink.

Braden was quiet for a moment, "then I promise you it won't happen."

After hot chocolate a hot bath and three comic books, Braden was down for the night. Dean was exhausted and he and Mia conversed as they got ready for bed.

"Boy he really hit Katie hard," Mia's voice floated out from the master bathroom.

"That's cause they are more like brother and sister than cousins, Braden would do anything for her and unfortunately that means doing anything to her as well."

Mia came out brushing her hair as she sat on the bed. "Do you really think that this will all work out?"

Dean acted surprised by the question. He stopped what he was doing and took a seat next to Mia. "Of course I do, I don't like wasting my time and you can ask anybody that. You, me, Braden are going to be fine. I feel like I have a second chance and I am not going to lose that. Are you having second thoughts?"

"No I just wanted to make sure you weren't."

"I'm not and you know how you can be sure?"

Mia looked puzzled as Dean slid off the bed and balanced on one knee. "Mia Lane will you marry me and be my wife?"

Mia's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes immediately began to water. She was speechless as her mind flew at a manic speed, so fast her mouth couldn't catch up to it. Dean was looking at the reaction and suddenly feeling vulnerable in his undershirt and boxers was wondering if this hadn't been the right time. Maybe this time his spontaneity wasn't working in his favor. He hated leaving himself exposed like this. He remembered when he asked Allison to marry him she jumped up and down and grabbed him around the neck so hard he feared he would need realignment.

Finally just before the moment crossed over into awkwardness Mia spoke, "I would like that more than anything in the world."

It had taken her a moment to find those simple words as all she could think of was, "I get to keep him, I get to keep him."

**Ripples**

"So I heard you are playing the piano again," Joey asked.

"Yeah, just cause Julia asked me too, it's kind of a one time thing," Braden answered as he tossed the tennis ball back at the garage door.

The two were going to go for a walk but upon asking they discovered Mia to be a bit uneasy about giving permission for the two to leave the property without Dean's knowledge and since he was at the range it would be impossible to get a hold of him. So Joey was standing next to the driveway while Braden standing under the light was pitching a tennis ball at chalked out spot on the garage door.

"I don't think you've ever mentioned a Julia to me before."

"I don't tell you everything," Braden said pitching another strike.

"I see do you go to school together?"

"No she goes to the Sinclair Day School."

"Fancy," was Joey's response.

"It was her dad's idea and now that she is settled her mom doesn't want to disrupt anything. The Rupert kids down the street go there too, I don't see them much since their mom won't let them play with me."

"Why is that?"

"I guess cause I don't go to that school, just public school trash," Braden sighed.

"Don't say that," Joey replied.

"Don't worry I don't have a complex but that is how she thinks, the kids are fine they sneak down here once in a while. Victoria is my age and Brennan is two years older and the dad is gone on business all the time. But Julia is really nice we used to play duets a lot when we were younger," Braden continued. "I wanted to do this for her and I think we have a chance at winning the competition."

"Are you sleeping okay since being back at home?"

"I was only gone one night and yeah I'm fine. I'm just glad you are okay and I want to tell you how sorry I am," Braden said holding onto the ball and turning to look at the vampire.

"How sorry you are, how about how sorry I am. If it hadn't been for me those idiots would've never had to kidnap you in the first place. I am the adult and should have know better, this is on me."

"Well if I hadn't come up with my stupid plan and begged you to be a part of it you wouldn't have had to leave the area and had those guys find you," he shot back.

"Okay we're both guilty and mutually sorry."

"Did you kill those guys?" Braden asked with a very serious face.

"Let's just say you don't have to worry about them anymore."

"That's not an answer, I can handle the truth."

"Well I don't know if I can handle your dad if I tell you the truth."

"Why is he so protective of me? Is it because my mom died?"

"It's because you are his son, and maybe Allison dying has something to do with it. But it's his job to keep you safe so that's what he does."

"Why is it your job too?"

"Cause your mom made it my job."

"So did you kill them?" Braden asked again.

Joey sighed looked around as if help was hiding in the shadows. "They're dead," she said simply.

"But they did kill bad vampires and now they aren't around to do it anymore. How many people might die because of them? How many people am I responsible for?" he asked his voice rising.

"You aren't responsible for anything. Those two were not the kind of hunters you want out on the street, they were reckless and careless and didn't care who they hurt. Kids are hands off no matter what and they didn't abide by that, your dad and uncle never operated that way and no hunter should. If anything hunters should stick together even if they disagree about some things."

"What about your old nest? Where are they and how many people do they hurt? What if I stopped the two people who could've done something about them?"

"You didn't those two would have never survived a run in with my old crowd. Besides I am nearly positive they have moved on. There aren't as many as there used to be thanks to a friend of your grandpa's. He wiped out quite a few of my kind."

"They're not your kind, not anymore or I guess you're not their kind. How did one little joke end up being such a disaster?" Braden asked with deep concern.

"Do you know when you throw a small pebble in the water and the ripples start out small but continue to grow bigger and bigger?"

"Yeah my grandpa Ben told me that story," Braden replied.

"Yeah I think he is the one that told me too, but it is a good illustration of how things can grow out of control and beyond our reach. We could both stand to learn from it."

At his next piano lesson Braden was again on edge. His conversation with Joey was replaying over and over. He felt so horrible for the danger that everyone had been in and could possibly be in the future. With those hunters dead more people could be at risk even if Joey said they should have retired years ago. They were real people and now they were dead because of what he started in motion. This world his family was involved was just too big and complicated the ramifications it brought about were even larger and more intricate than anyone could imagine. All he had wanted to do was scare a few girls.

Joey had assured him that the two cousins were the last in their family line and wouldn't be mourned by anyone; the actual kidnapper did have a family including a daughter and for that reason and that reason alone he had been allowed to live. Joey made it quite clear that he understood that was the only reason why.

"You okay, you seem distracted?" Julia asked as she took her seat.

"Fine, just a long day," Braden said his fingers already in place on the keys.

The two did their warm-ups and then Julia told Braden to play the lead part.

"Why, you're going to playing the lead part," Braden replied.

"Because this piece requires passion from the heart to be played right and I see it in you more than me so just humor me okay?"

"Fine."

Braden squared his shoulders, took a deep breath and began. What poured out was straight from the 10 year olds soul. It was moving, heck it was breathtaking. Mrs. Jessup came around the corner and was surprised to see Braden in the lead spot. She let the duet finish and began to spout heaps of praise for Braden. He sat with the slightest of smiles feeling very uncomfortable.

"That was amazing, you must be pulling that straight from the heart," Julia said.

"At least its good for something," Braden sighed.

They were heading outside to wait for their respective rides when Braden stopped to pick up a piece of paper that had fallen off the bulletin board. As he tacked it back on he heard Julia cry out as she was bumped into. "Ow, watch it man," she said rubbing her shoulder.

Braden looked up and couldn't believe who it was. "Winchester, I heard you were a piano playing pansy," Max insulted.

With no hesitation Braden pushed Max back through the door that luckily for him was held open by Julia, he then steered the shocked bully into the front of the building so his back was pinned against the wall.

"First of all apologize to Julia," Braden ordered.

Max just looked a Julia and gave a bit of a laugh saying nothing until Braden widened his stance and pushed Max's head into the brick wall.

"Fine, okay, sorry Juliet, how's that Romeo? Good enough?"

"No, now apologize to me," Braden said.

Max's eyes scrunched up in disbelief and he again hesitated until Braden's forearm was pushed up against his throat. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Why are you here anyway?" Julia asked as she stood watching the scene unfold in front of her.

"I walk my little sister home," he answered.

"So you live in the trailer park over there," Braden nodded to the east as that was the only thing in walking distance from the studio.

"So what if I do?" Max challenged.

"So why don't you go get your sister and take her home then," Julia suggested.

"I will as soon as your rabid boyfriend lets me go."

Braden backed up and walked several feet away looking angrily at the sidewalk. Max disappeared and Julia caught up to Braden.

"What was that about? Is he a friend of yours?"

"Not hardly, we go to school together."

"You handled him well tough guy," she said with a smile.

"I never hesitate and before he knows it I have the upper hand, you would think that eventually he would catch on."

"Here comes your mom," Braden said as the white mini van made its way to the curb.

"Hi Braden," greeted, "how have you been?"

"Just fine Mrs. Lowell thank you," he replied.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, my ride is coming, but thank you."

"How is your dad doing?"

"Just fine."

"Well that's good to hear, you guys only have a few practice sessions left and I can't wait to hear the finished product, take care Braden."

Max and his sister walked out the door while Braden was still waiting outside. Max only glared at him but Holly who he had helped with her scales came over to him and gave him a hug. "Thanks for you help Braden," she lisped. Her 7 year old face was aglow with gratitude and Braden thought his day just couldn't get any better than finding out that his rival had a little sister who appeared to have a crush on him.

But it wasn't her fault who her brother was so he smiled at her and told her to keep on practicing. Max gave a hateful look as he grabbed his sister's hand and hauled her towards the corner. Braden just wanted to go home and sulk in his room for the rest of the evening, alone.


	27. Ten Year Old Drama & Too Perfect

**Ten Year Old Drama**

Dean had been trying to figure out the best way to approach the subject about bedroom privacy with Braden but nothing he had come up with seemed to work. So he would just have to wing it as he so often did in his world. He pulled up to see Braden who looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Great" he thought just what he needed a sulky kid, but he couldn't put the conversation off any longer.

"Tough day?" Dean asked.

"I just want to close my eyes and make the world go away and no I don't want to talk about it," he said.

"Okay do you think you could just listen then? I have something that I have been needing to talk to you about but with the whole road trip and bringing Joey back and all that drama I never got around to it."

Braden just gave a sideways glance at his father wondering what he could be preparing to talk about.

Dean cleared his throat and decided to dive in. "You remember the night you came to me about making phone calls concerning Joey?"

"Yeah," Braden said still at a loss as to where this was going.

"I want you to know that if you need anything at night it is no problem that you come to me, but – um, now that the sleeping arrangements are a little different and um, - since Mia and I, ahhh, share a room, maybe it would be for the best if you knocked before you came in."

Braden just looked over at Dean with a blank look.

Dean saw his son's confusion, "I wouldn't want you to walk in on anything," he clarified.

"Oh….ohhhhh," Braden said gaining understanding, "eeewwwww," he finished finally comprehending. "I got it Dad, I'll knock from now on, I promise."

"So you understand?"

"Yes sir," Braden said nodding vigorously.

Dean hesitated but thought he might as well continue, "do you have any questions about anything?"

"You mean sex questions?" Braden asked.

Dean nearly drove off the road. "Yeah, I guess."

"No, I'm good," Braden said.

"Really?"

"Yep," Braden replied. One night at a friend's house the boys came across an interesting selection of reading material that looked straight out of the '60's. Braden being the prolific reader that he was learned all kinds of information that evening.

"There was something else I want to talk to you about," Dean began.

Braden nearly cringed he could only imagine what this was going to be.

"I was planning on doing this but I did it earlier than I expected and want you to be the first to know."

"What?"

"I asked Mia to marry me," Dean said glancing at his son for as long as he could without veering off into a ditch.

Braden wasn't sure what to think of what his father just revealed. He just sat in silence staring at the glove box in front of him.

"Braden, buddy, you okay?"

"Um, yeah, when did you ask her?"

"Not long ago."

"Okay, did she say yes?"

Dean smiled at the question, "she told me yes."

"When is the wedding?"

"We haven't set a date, probably this summer sometime."

"Okay," Braden said quietly as his head continued to spin.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you guys are so happy with each other, I want you to be happy."

There was no malice behind his son's words but Dean wasn't believing that Braden's reaction was one of total joy.

Braden was quiet all night and was just picking at his dinner, "can I be done Dad?" Braden asked.

"You hardly ate, are you okay?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, just a long day, dinner was good, thanks Mia. So can I be done?" he asked again.

"Sure kiddo, don't forget your plate," Dean said.

Braden put his plate in the sink and ran off to his room.

"What is up with him?" Mia asked.

"I told him I proposed," Dean admitted.

"He's not taking it well I see," Mia said with disappointment.

"I don't know if that's it or not. He wasn't in the best of moods before then, but he won't talk about it. I'll give him some time and check on him later."

As Mia cleaned up the kitchen after dinner she had to keep fighting tears. She so desperately wanted Braden's blessing concerning the marriage. She figured he wouldn't be ecstatic but didn't think he would be so depressed about it. Was this a personal rejection or just one caused by a change in the family? She hadn't realized this conversation in her head had caused her to stop moving until Dean asked if she was alright.

"Yeah just thinking."

"About what?"

"Braden and his reaction."

"Don't dwell on it, he treated you okay and I think if that was the problem it would've come out at dinner. Why don't you let me finish here and you go talk to him," Dean suggested.

"I think I will," she said leaving the dishrag behind with Dean.

Braden heard a light knock on the door, too soft to be his dad's. "Come in Mia," he called out.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Light touch on the door, Dad is more of a 'bang bang' guy."

"Well aren't you the smart one."

"Yeah except when it counts."

"What do you mean by that?"

So Braden spilled his guts about what how he felt responsible for Joey's disappearance and the deaths of Rick and Tim and all that could come of it. Then included his run in with Max that afternoon.

"Wow you are carrying around quite a weight on your back. You and Max just don't get along at all do you?"

"He is such a bully and I hate bullies."

"They are difficult to deal with I know, and you are doing well. Hopefully he will back off since you continue to stand up for yourself. I'm sure you are still struggling with the whole incident concerning Joey, that was very traumatic for you."

"But why, I mean my dad went through stuff ten times as bad but came out just fine," Braden began.

"Yeah but I was never kidnapped, ripped away from my family in the middle of the night. At least I don't think I was," Dean interrupted as he joined them.

"See you went through so much you don't even remember," Braden countered.

"Braden I have had a lot of time to deal with things that happened to me as a kid. None of it was easy and sometimes it still haunts me. You do have to be strong and go forward but that doesn't mean you can just turn off your feelings. You have every right to be terrified, I know I was."

"You were?" Braden asked in astonishment.

"Yeah and I'm still a bit nervous when you are out in the world. Braden you are my son, my pride and joy and if anything ever happened to you I don't know what I would do."

"And now you have me worrying about you too," Mia added.

"Don't worry guys, I'm done with hotdog stuff and will follow the rules. I can't take anymore drama," the boy said with a theatrical sigh.

**Too Perfect**

That night enjoying some quiet time after Braden went to bed the happy couple sat around the fireplace as the flames began to die down.

"I think he is alright with our relationship," Mia said.

"I told you."

"Dean I'm going to marry you but know nothing about your life other than the crazy hunting stuff that your son filled me in on. Tell me what Allison was like, did you plan on having more kids, how did you end up here, how did you buy the garage?"

"Whoa, slow down, I'll never remember all that. I hate talking about myself you know that."

"Yep, but the other night you asked about me. I want your information before I tell you more about me."

"Okay, I did tell you how I met Allison already."

"Yeah that was a new one, met her while trying to kill her best friend who happened to be a vampire, but tell me more."

"We just bonded, became inseparable. Sam was heading back to school but I was still hunting. Allison agreed to marry me partly because she wanted me to settle down," Dean began.

"Do you know that for sure?"

"I guess not, there was no mistaking we loved each other very much. We had a small ceremony and moved into an apartment not too far from her parent's house. She was finishing up her degree in teaching and giving music lessons from our place. I got a job at a local garage and still hunted. Then before we knew it Braden came into the picture bringing changes only a baby can. I worked more hours at the garage and hunted less but just couldn't seem to completely give it up. I guess as a husband and parent I felt even more protective of the innocents of the world."

"Makes sense."

"Then one day my boss, Lester tells me about his brother who has a garage similar to his here in the Midwest; only he works on classic cars. Henry needed some help and hadn't found the right person yet. You see several months before Lester had gotten in a 1968 Chevelle and together we fixed it up, plus he had become enamored with the Impala, as everybody always does."

"So you came out here?"

"Yeah, Allison was ready for a change, break away from her parents, start fresh and all that. So we came out here rented a two bedroom house, Allison began the piano lessons while she finished up her teaching certificate and I began at Henry's garage. The work was great as I got to work with refurbishing classics more and more leaving a lot of the mundane work behind. Henry and I got along fine and I gobbled up any overtime he offered me. Meanwhile Allison was hired at the school. Things were going well, then one day Henry asked me if I wanted to buy him out. I said I would love to but didn't have the money as we were trying to save to buy a house and daycare wasn't cheap. We had talked of having another baby but couldn't afford for Allison not to work and couldn't afford two kids in daycare. So Henry only smiled and told me to keep saving."

"He sounded like a great guy."

"He was, Allison insisted that he come to dinner at least once a week. He felt like he was intruding but she loved having him there and he just adored Braden. He was kind of like a surrogate grandparent. He would feed me overtime whenever he could, especially around the holidays. Then one night he called me in late said he had gotten into the middle of something and needed help. I went in and helped him out, I remember he offered me double time since I didn't get home in time to read Braden his bedtime story," Dean said smiling at the memory. "He told me how great it was having me there that I was like the son he never had. I told him he reminded me of my dad, in fact sometimes I could envision my dad and me working in a garage like that together if my mom hadn't died."

"That would've been great, but it was so neat that you two could fill a void for each other like you did," Mia commented.

"Yeah it was," Dean said still smiling. "He told me that last night good things come to those who wait and then he went home and died."

"Oh my God," Mia said her hand covering her mouth.

"I had no idea, but he had been battling heart disease for years and it finally caught up to him. He left me the garage in his will; said he wanted it to go to somebody he could trust to run it as he had all those years. Somebody who had a good work ethic, skill and the love of a good classic car; he wanted his good reputation to live on. I had no idea he had been planning it all along. In a letter he urged me to rename it, make it my own and treat it as such because by doing so I would carry on what he wanted. So I did, the client base was there, I was known and it took off. That is part of the reason it is so important to me that I do well and keep up the good reputation, because it's his reputation too. I want him to always be proud. I do work too much and too hard but now you know why. So then we bought this place and for a moment we had it all. I was suddenly a successful business owner, Allison had a job she loved, Braden was as beautiful a child as you ever did see and we had our dream home."

"Sounds perfect," Mia smiled.

"It was," Dean said his looking distracted, "when things are going too well prepare yourself for the worst. We began to try for baby number two and when Ally didn't get pregnant right away she grew concerned. With Braden all we did was think about having a baby and boom she was pregnant, this was taking longer. She went to the doctor and was assured everything was fine, but she knew deep down something was wrong. She finally went back to the doctor and apparently something she described concerned the doctor enough to run some tests. And with one phone call our utopia was gone our perfect life shot to hell. She had uterine cancer and it was advanced and Braden and I had to watch her die."

Mia couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she reached out to take Dean's hand. His eyes too couldn't hold back the moisture. "I am so sorry Dean," she said.

"Yeah me too, I had just gotten over losing Henry when I had to deal with this overwhelming situation. Braden was so young and it brought back all my pain of losing my mother. Sam and Carrie were amazing they were there for me and Braden anytime I needed them. They took Braden when I needed them to; they brought him to the hospital they were there for the three of us and then the two of us. Without them I don't think I'd be sane today."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have put you through this," Mia said.

Dean wiped the tears from his face, "no you need to know details, it's fine. I feel so blessed that you came into mine and Braden's life; you will allow us to finish healing. Now I get to hear about you."

"Not much to tell, I always wanted to teach and I was married for five years and then divorced."

"May I ask why you got divorced?"

"We should've never gotten married, neither of us was ready. I do have something that I've wanted to tell you, should have told you long before now, but I just couldn't."

"What?" Dean asked slightly concerned.

"One reason for the split was because of kids. We both wanted kids and we tried but I didn't conceive. I went to the doctor who said I had a tipped uterus and some scarring that may make fertilization difficult but not impossible. She suggested that Kyle get tested but he wouldn't said it was obviously my problem and we spent the next 18 months arguing about it until we decided enough was enough. So I hope with all my heart that you weren't desperate for more kids because I don't know if I can give them to you or not."

Dean smiled, "you have given me everything I need. If more kids are in the future so be it, if not so be it."

"I have a brother, but we're not close he lives out west and my parents as I think I told you live a few hours from here. They aren't bad people but can drive a person insane in under ten minutes and my sister can do it in five."

Dean and Mia chatted long into the night. They discovered more than they ever thought possible. He hated to fly, she hated roller coasters, he despised rats, spiders creeped her out and so on and so forth. She finally fell asleep after resting her head on his shoulder telling him that he made her feel so safe. He pulled her close glad that she still loved him despite all of his flaws.


	28. A Crying Heart & Suburbia

**A Crying Heart**

"Whoa you look like crap," Braden commented the next morning as Dean filled up his travel mug with pure caffeine.

"Yeah see what happens when you don't get a good nights sleep," Dean yawned. "Hey I got a surprise for you dude."

"What would that be?" Braden asked cautiously wondering what else his father could spring on him.

"Last night Mia and thought it would be fun to take off next weekend to celebrate our engagement; so we decided to go to the hotel with the water park about an hour from here. I already called Sam and they're coming too."

"Really that is so cool," Braden exclaimed as he spilled his Lucky Charms all over the table.

Dean watched the little marshmallows bounce all over the table and thought the sugar would help him along with the coffee so as Braden began to round up the magical stars he popped several rainbows and lucky horseshoes into his cup and was so very grateful that it was Friday and he could sleep in the next morning.

"Don't forget my competition in Waverly tomorrow morning, I have to be there by 9:00," Braden yelled out as Dean was nearly out the door.

"So much for sleeping in," Dean said sounding defeated.

Carrie finally came and sat down next to Sam and Dean in the small auditorium.

"Where's Mia?" Sam asked.

"She is back with Braden wishing him luck," Carrie said as she sat. "Katie has tumbling this morning so she made a good luck heart for me to give to Braden."

"That's nice of her," Dean said. "He didn't throw it out did he?" he asked dryly.

"No he folded it and put it in his pocket, at least until I left anyway," Carrie answered. "She is really excited about our road trip next weekend. She's been bugging us all winter to go there but we never made it so now you are her favorite uncle in the whole wide world."

"Glad to be of service," Dean said as Mia came over and found her seat next to her new fiancé.

"He's a bit nervous, but Julia is going to pass out if she doesn't calm down," Mia said.

"I wonder why, she is a champ at this stuff," Dean said.

"How long will this be?" Sam quietly asked.

"Hopefully no longer than an hour; they start with the beginners and then move up from there. Braden is in the advanced class so he will be in the last group and according to what he said last night they are the second to last in that category," Dean explained.

And then it finally began and the trio smiled their way through Mary Had a Little Lamb until they finally got to the more complex selections. Behind the scenes Julia was pacing while Braden was slightly amused at her antics.

"What is your problem, this is not that big of a deal. You have had much more pressure on you than this," Braden said.

"Because you need to take the lead, it's been bugging me all week and I've decided that you are playing the lead part."

"What if I don't want to, I agreed to back you up and that's what I've decided."

"No you play it with so much more passion that you owe the audience a chance to hear it, they may never get another opportunity to hear it played that way by a 10 year old, heck they may never hear it played like that by anyone. So for one moment on one day you need to give your gift to those poor people out there who have suffered through London Bridge and Mary Had a Little Lamb. Let them see where it can end up let them see the true beauty of this instrument you never know who you may impress or whose mind you may influence."

"But you're already the lead in the program," Braden responded.

"It doesn't matter as long as they announce you correctly that's all that matters," Julia said looking quite flushed.

"I don't know," Braden wavered.

"I do and if you don't take the lead you, no we will be cheating those dedicated parents out there so if you don't agree were not doing this at all."

Mia and Carrie kept the smiles pasted to their faces as each act came and went while Sam was quietly texting a client and Dean, well Dean was asleep. Finally the advanced group came up and the quality made for a much more enjoyable time. Sam broke off his conversation and Dean woke up; finally the announcement they had been waiting for came.

The emcee pranced back on stage applauding the last participant while she made her way to the microphone. "Well thank you Miss Flanders for that lovely selection. Now ladies and gentlemen we have a slight change from your program instead of Julia Lowell playing the lead, it will be Braden Winchester instead, they will be playing a duet for us today. These two are also our youngest at this level at ages ten and eleven."

She fluttered off the stage while the Winchesters and Mia looked back and forth at each other and a man towards the front was being pushed back down by the woman sitting next to him; presumably Julia's parents.

And so it began the most rousing and inspirational playing of the song the Promise that anybody had ever heard Dean included. It had been one of Allison's very favorite pieces and was best played as a duet but Dean never imagined that this would be the selection. He hadn't even opened his program as he had already known the line-up. Allison played it with every fiber of her being but he had never experienced more emotion than he was at that moment. Braden's small fingers graced the keyboard with such elegance and sophistication that he could have been dropped into Carnegie Hall and nobody would've questioned it.

Braden wasn't completely sure of this decision but Mrs. Jessup didn't stand in the way saying they knew what was best. He just wasn't sure why Julia was so adamant about this. She lived for the music and assured him he would do it the most justice and that was what was truly important. Her eyes were so hopeful that he was afraid that she would be crushed if he refused her request and he had no intention of hurting her in that way. Now his fingers were poised over the keyboard as a million things ran through his brain. But he finally settled as he dedicated this to his mother. "For you mom the passion came from you," and with that he began. His mind was so locked he heard and saw nothing other than the notes he was producing. He wasn't even sure what the finished product was until he was done and looked out to see the audience on their feet.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever heard," Mrs. Jessup said as they came off the stage. She hugged each child and they sat back and waited for the final act to finish.

Dean and the rest of the family were still in awe of what they had just experienced and felt if those two didn't win the fix was in.

As projected Braden and Julia won the grand prize of $100 and were met with much applause when it was presented. Even Julia's father couldn't help but smile and clap at the accomplishments that he had witnessed from Braden.

"That was amazing son," Dean said on the way out.

"Thanks, I think Mom had a hand in it," Braden said as he walked towards the door.

"Well I think you did an amazing job and I hope to see you back at lessons next week," Mrs. Jessup said.

"I don't think so, I did this for Julia. Maybe in the summer or something," Braden said half-heartedly.

Mrs. Jessup couldn't contain her disappointment as it was all over her face. "Whenever you are ready please let me know. Braden keeping your talent all to yourself is selfish and such a waste, I'm sorry but after what you just did I had hoped it meant you were coming back. You need to share your talent."

"It is my talent and right now I'm going to keep it, but not forever. It just has to be when I'm ready to play like that all the time and right now I just can't," Braden said.

"Fair enough, but don't let it slip away from you."

The group continued out the door when Braden practically crashed into Max. Braden's shoulders slumped as he couldn't believe he was there.

"My mom made me come watch my sister."

"She did well for her first time," Braden told him.

"Yeah I guess, but I just wanted to tell you that you did a really good job. I don't think my sister could play that even if she practiced for the next twenty years. So I just wanted you to know," Max said as he turned to walk away.

"Thanks man."

"Who was that?" Dean asked.

"Max, the kid I don't like from school."

"Well then that was pretty cool of him to compliment you."

"I guess so," Braden admitted.

Dean began the drive home but found himself turning off at a local restaurant.

"Why are we stopping here?" Braden asked.

"Because we need to talk," Dean said, "and I thought we could do over a congratulatory banana split."

"Sure," Braden said warily.

Ice cream ordered and dripping over the sides of the containers Mia, Dean and Braden sat in awkward silence. "I think I forgot something in the car," Mia said grabbing her milkshake.

"No you need to stay, we are going to become a family and you are a part of that so stay, please. Braden what you did back there was absolutely amazing and to just ignore it is a crime. You walking away from that incredible ability just kills me," Dean began. "You are breaking my heart kid; to watch you throw this away is devastating."

"Dad it's my ability, my talent and I get to say when I want to use it. What you saw came from deep within me and it was hard, really hard. It – it shook me from my foundation and it practically killed me. To play like that hurts, it hurts because the gift that I have came from someone who isn't here anymore and nothing I can do will bring her back. It's like my heart gets ripped out and I can't stand it. I'm sorry if that breaks your heart but that is just the way it has to be," Braden said his tone heated.

"Your mom would want you to play, I'm sure of it."

"Maybe, but we'll never know now will we. I don't mean to upset you but you just can't understand. I just can't do it, not right now," Braden finished quickly shoving ice cream into his mouth.

Dean looked exasperated but knew if he continued to push his son would only shut down. Mia looked sympathetic at both Dean and Braden her heart going out to each of them for completely different reasons.

As they finished up Mia excused herself to use the restroom before the group headed back to the car. Dean took the opportunity to visit the conversation one last time. "I just don't understand son how you can let such a gift go unused."

"Because Dad when I play my heart cries - that's what you hear - my heart crying. I thought it would stop after a while, but it won't it just won't and I can't take it anymore."

"Okay guys I'm ready," Mia said looking up to see two very emotional faces. "Did I miss something?"

"Let's go," Dean said placing his hand on top of his sons head.

**Another Day in Suburbia**

Braden had been a high-strung, hyper mutant all week in anticipation of the weekend trip and was definitely getting on Mia's last nerve. Katie was over so Carrie could run some errands without her little helper and Sam like Dean was still at work. Now the headache that had been only around the edges was winding its way to her forehead leaving little footprints of pain in its wake. Katie shrieked and told Braden yet again to get off of her.

"Braden, that's it sit in the rocking chair and do not move," she yelled.

Braden stopped what he was doing and looked at Mia with uncertainty etched all over his face. She had always been very gentle with him, too gentle in his opinion and much of the reason why he didn't respond to her. So this outburst took him by surprise. He stood up not quite sure what he wanted to do. The pause had Mia's head swimming, had she responded correctly, did she go too far? She was getting so sick of the old wait 'til your dad gets home line and knew things had to change but had no idea how.

"For how long?" Braden whined as he headed to the rocker.

Well now maybe she had found what she had been looking for. She remembered from her early child courses that a time out should last one minute for each year of the child's age. "Ten minutes," she declared boldly.

"I hate this chair, it's uncomfortable," Braden complained.

Mia recalled Dean telling her the same thing but it would never leave the household as it was the chair that Allison had rocked her newborn son in and then later read stories to a sleepy toddler.

Katie looked at her cousin and showed her approval of the situation by sticking her tongue out at her trapped cousin. Braden sneered back and told her to take a hike.

"Braden I will add time if you can't be quiet," Mia said as she continued to rattle around the kitchen. She was reveling in the fact that the boy was actually listening to her and she could only hope that he kept it up.

Several minutes later there was a knock on the door causing Braden to rise, "not yet partner, I am very capable of answering the door," Mia said as Katie made a beeline to the front door.

"Hello there ladies, I was looking for Mr. Winchester," the gentleman said.

"He's not here, he's still at work," Katie volunteered.

"Oh, well I'll let you know why I'm here and leave some information then. My name is Mark Price and I coach a traveling boy's baseball team. I moved here last summer and had the opportunity to watch Braden play ball. I had try-outs last Fall for a team but a couple of kids have dropped out and I was wondering if Braden would like a spot on the team."

"I saw you at some of my games," Braden said as he edged his way to the door.

"Hi there Braden how are you?"

"Okay, Josh is on your team now isn't he?" Braden asked of his friend.

"Yes he is I was hoping you would be at tryouts last year. There was an ad in the paper about it."

"I guess my dad didn't pass on that information."

As if on cue Dean walked in the front door causing Katie to scream, "Uncle Dean" and run into his arms. Introductions were made and Mark recapped his conversation.

"I don't know Mr. Price, Braden was on a competitive soccer team and that took all I had to keep up with him."

"But Mia is here now and she can help," Braden pushed.

"You can't volunteer her if she doesn't want to do it and you haven't even asked."

"One of the purposes of this level of play is to instill responsibility, dependability and accountability in the boys. They earn playing time and learn how to support their teammates. There are only 2 league games per week and they take place at the new fields down the road. We try and have 5 or 6 tournaments and this year only one is over an hour away," Mark explained.

Mia cleared her throat as Dean shifted Katie, "I can help get him to games and practices if he wants to do this."

"See Dad she'll help, I didn't volunteer her this time."

"I would imagine the money is more like it was in soccer. Plus I already signed him up for recreational league."

"No problem, I spoke with them earlier this week and they don't pick teams until the last weekend of March. If you pull him out of the pool before then they will refund your money. The fee is higher, but can be paid in two installments and if it is an issue we can work something out. Mr. Winchester Braden is a gifted player and I think this would be a great opportunity for him. I am so confident in his abilities that I have no problem putting him on the roster tonight."

"Please Dad, please," Braden begged.

"Well I do like the whole responsibility thing, but the will be going to his grandparents in late July would that be a problem?"

"No we're pretty much finished by then, he wouldn't miss much if anything."

Dean and Mia shared a look and Dean nodded saying "I have a deal for you Braden; you can play on the ball team if you participate in the summer program at the Music Box. I don't think that's too much to ask."

"No recitals, one lesson a week and no more than two practice sessions a week," Braden offered.

"Deal," Dean said as the two shook hands.

Dean had Braden's new coach follow him to his office so they could trade information and money; Katie trailed along sticking close to her favorite uncle. Braden stood there and smiled.

"Hey bub you owe me two more minutes," Mia said pointing to the rocking chair.

Dean saw this as he showed Mark into this office and gave Mia a semi-surprised look with his eyes getting bigger and a slight smile on his lips. Braden trudged back to the wooden contraption of his punishment and sat back down his arms folded and lips stuck out.

The sign said Rolling Rapids Motel and was the place to be for summertime fun in the winter. The hotel boasted several waterslides and a wave pool along with many hot tubs saunas and a regular pool. The kids were so excited that all the adults were ready to kill them by the time they arrived.

They had taken their own vehicles and left at different times from different places but somehow in that magical Winchester way they pulled into the parking lot one behind the other. "Let's check in and then decide what to do," Sam suggested.

Each family found their rooms which were down the hall from one another. After a few moments Braden said he was going to see what Katie was doing and took of down the hall at 100 miles per hour. Dean's command of don't run fell on deaf ears as the boy was down the hall in mere seconds.

"You can't blame him for being excited," Mia said with a smile.

"I suppose so," Dean agreed.

Several minutes later there was a knock on the door and when opened it revealed Sam and family including Braden. "Does this one belong to you?" he asked smiling.

"Sam and I thought we would go out and grab a quick bite while you took the two heathens down to the pool and slide area. Then we'll swap and you two can have a nice quiet, candle lit dinner," Carrie said.

Dean looked over to Mia, "did you tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Carrie asked quickly?

"Okay, one of the reasons we are having this weekend is to celebrate," Dean said.

"Celebrate what?" Carrie asked excitedly.

"To celebrate our engagement, I asked Mia to marry me and she said yes."

Carrie shrieked causing Braden to clamp his hands over his ears and Katie to look confused. Sam shook his brother's hand while Carrie pulled Mia into an embrace.

"They are going to get married," Braden explained to his cousin.

"Oh she is going to be his wife and your new mom," Katie said.

"His wife not my mom," Braden said.

Dean was unsure if Mia had heard that but he certainly did, he was hoping that Braden would be past this; all of sudden he was clinging to his mother's memory and allowing no room for Mia. They would have to have a long father son talk about this.

"It will be fine Dean, he'll come around when he's ready," Mia said to a distracted Dean as they sat in the lounge chairs watching the kids on the water slides. "He's been through a lot lately; first the school where Allison taught and then our relationship which included me moving in after the whole demon in my apartment and of course Joey and all that came with her. He'll be fine; I think we had a break through the other night."

"I hope so; I am already dreading those teen years to come. Okay that's it," he said standing up as Braden came running by again. "Hey, get your butt over here right now."

"What?" Braden asked.

"The lifeguard has asked you twice to stop running and you barely slow down, so sit down right there and don't move."

"This sucks," the boy said in full pout.

"It's supposed to," Dean replied.


	29. Wild Weekend

**Wild Weekend**

The next morning the family was finishing up breakfast when Carrie's cell phone rang.

"It's my mom," she said puzzled, "she knows we're here, I better take it."

Braden and Katie were full of excitement planning their day so Mia ushered them to a map on the wall to figure out their plan of attack by the time she got back to the table the mood was subdued.

"What happened?" she asked.

"My father had a heart attack; I need to be with my mother. She said he was stable and it looked good but I need to go," Carrie explained.

"Give me a minute to pack up and we'll go," Sam said.

"No, no honey you have to stay; Katie has been looking forward to spending this weekend with you and I won't take that away from her."

"You can't go alone, you're upset, I don't want you driving."

"Katie can stay with us," Dean offered.

"Thanks Dean but she wants her daddy to be part of this."

"I'll go with you," Mia suggested. "I don't mind, you won't be alone and the kids can be with their dad's for the weekend."

"Oh would you, that would be so great, thank you Mia," Carrie said.

Sam waved as the women pulled away in the SUV promising an update as soon as there was one. "Now what do we do?" he turned to his brother and asked.

"You stay with the kids," who were prancing around in their swimsuits waiting to go to the slide area, "and I will go check things out," Dean suggested.

"I knew trying to squeeze a hunt in during this weekend wasn't going to work out," Sam said.

"Look I owe this woman, she used to watch Braden for us when we lived in that rental house and she did it for free. I have to help her out, besides this is just a poltergeist problem that I just have to ask a few last minute questions on so we can salt and burn. I promise it won't take long. Braden come here a second, I have to go out for a couple of hours so you listen to uncle Sam and be good or you'll be watching Katie have all the fun; understood."

"Yes sir," Braden said and then saluted causing Katie to giggle.

Sam was typing away on his laptop when Katie came by. "Daddy watch me, you haven't been watching me," she whined.

"Okay babe I'll watch you," Sam said putting his computer to the side. "Which one are you going on?"

"The twisty one over there," she said pointing.

"Okay I'm watching," he said smiling. Carrie was right he worked too hard and Katie was growing up without him.

Dean finally returned, "like I said no sweat."

"Except?" Sam asked.

"Except what?" Dean asked nonchalantly.

Sam's face and body language indicated he wasn't at all fooled.

"We can't salt and burn until tonight, the cemetery is one of these small rinky dink family ones which is at the end of some guys driveway. He goes to bed anywhere between 9:00 and 11:00."

"Great so what do we do with the kids. "Just wait in the car guys and ignore the flames that you will be seeing," Sam mocked.

"We buy dinner and snacks, they have plenty to watch on TV, plus they'll be exhausted after today," Dean rushed to finish as Braden came chugging up.

"Watch me on the red slide Dad," he said.

Dean smiled and waved as he watched his son climb the ladder to the red slide.

"Did Carrie call you yet?"

"Yeah her dad is stable and it looks like he'll be fine, but her mom is a wreck. I don't know how you thought we would get away with them around anyway.'

"Life has a way of working out. We have to get this done the poltergeist is escalating and somebody is going to get hurt. Shannon's daughter just had a baby and she is too afraid to let her come over in fear of the baby getting hurt," Dean said knowing this would tug at Sam's heartstrings.

"Okay, but these kids better be worn out."

They fed the kids their favorite fast food, stopped for their favorite snacks and sat them down in Dean's hotel room. "Okay guys listen close, we have to go out and I know that you two can be good tonight. You have all kinds of food and tons of television shows to watch and we'll be back before you know it," Dean said.

"The big rule is that you do not under any circumstances leave this room," Sam said.

"What if there's a fire?" Braden asked.

"Dude don't be a smart ass, you understand what we are telling you right?"

"Yeah we got it," Katie said opening her bag of licorice.

"What do you have to do?" Braden asked.

"Um grown-up stuff, "Dean answered. "I expect you to follow the rules while we're gone," he said looking at his son sternly.

The elder Winchesters took off in search of a good bonfire while the younger Winchesters began to flip through the TV channels.

It didn't take long before Braden was complaining of boredom. "This sucks, let's go check out the hotel."

"We better not you heard what our dad's said and we don't know when they'll be back," Katie argued.

"Whatever then, you stay here I'm going out," Braden said as he put the key card in his back pocket.

Katie not too happy at the prospect of being left alone called out for Braden to wait. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Putting my key in my purse," she said.

"What do you need a purse for?"

"To carry my key in," she replied.

Braden shook his head and mumbled, "girls."

The two rode the elevator up and down and then headed to the lobby and followed a stream of people to the banquet hall. They entered the double doors to find a sea of people.

"What's going on," Katie asked.

Braden only shrugged as he looked around.

"Hey there little dudes what's going on?" a long haired gentleman asked.

"Just seeing where the party is," Braden said.

"It's here little man, Froggy's wedding reception."

"You have a friend named Froggy?" Katie asked.

"Yeah cool huh? There's food and booze, oh well I guess you won't need that, but the band will back in a few and good times will be had by all," he said as he drifted off into the crowd.

"We should go," Katie said but before she even finished Braden had headed towards the makeshift stage and was peering at the guitar.

"Cool huh?" a band member asked.

"Yeah, I got one like it at home, it's great," Braden agreed.

"You play?"

"Yeah and drums too."

"Well bang away little fella, get the rest of the slackers up here."

"I better not I don't know whose they are."

"Mine man and I say go for it."

And Braden did, he got everybody's attention in a hurry. When he finished his little solo he had quite a captivated audience.

"Let the little guy play," chorused up from the crowd.

And he did, the band played several songs where Braden could wing it and look like he had practiced with the group all along. Katie busied herself making the rounds at the tables of food and playing with a baby that a woman was holding.

"What's his name," she asked.

"Sammy," the smiling mother told her.

"Sammy? Really that's my daddy's name. Hi Sammy," she cooed to the baby.

Braden finally finished his set and hopped down finding his cousin. "I'm thirsty where's the drinks?" he asked.

"There's some punch in the bowls over there," she pointed, "and they have these drinks in these teeny tiny bottles, I put some in my purse," she finished as she looked around.

The two made their way over to the punch and helped themselves saying it tasted a little funny but they drank it anyway. It was only the beginning to a very festive night for the Winchester cousins.

"This guy is never going to bed," Sam said as he hung up his phone. "The kids aren't answering their phones and the one to the room is busy. We need to drive back and check on them."

"Yeah, okay maybe by the time we get back this guy will be snoring," Dean agreed.

Dean waited in the car out front instead of looking for the ever elusive parking spot near the front while Sam made his way to the elevators. As he stood there he could hear that there was quite the celebration going on in the banquet room. The double door swung open and for a moment, the bat of an eye he thought he saw his daughter doing the bunny hop and his nephew on stage a tie around his forehead, his sleeves missing from his shirt wailing away on a guitar. He stood there trying to absorb the image he was sure he hadn't seen. He took a step towards the doors when the elevator dinged signaling its arrival. Sam stopped smiled and turned back getting on the lift to go up.

The doors opened on the sixth floor and Sam made his way to his brother's room when his phone began bleat out some tune that Dean must have put on there. "Hey," he said into the mouthpiece.

"Shannon called, she just drove by and the lights are out, come on lets go get this done," Dean urged.

"I'm almost there," Sam said back.

"Come on man, I want to check on them too, when we get this job done."

Sam sighed as he hung up on his brother and made his way back to the elevator.

The job went quickly; the ground had thawed but was moist and easy to dig through. The coffin was cheap and easy to break and best of all they weren't disturbed by anyone or anything. They were relieved the job was done and happy to be back at the hotel, happy that is until they saw what waited for them when they opened the door to the room.

"Well the good news is they're both here," Dean said.

"And the bad news is they look like they had a starring role in Animal House," Sam said as he looked at the kids.

They were passed out next to each other on one of the beds, their feet dangling off the bed; Braden was on his back while Katie was on her stomach. They looked like the living dead.

Katie's hair had been braided with flowers adorning it; the side of her face that they could see had more make up on it that a cheap hooker and she had beads wrapped around her arms looking like several bracelets.

Braden's hair had at least a can of mousse in it so that the Mohawk held, his sleeves had been torn off, and there was some kind of a tribal band drawn around his bicep. The tie was now secured around his upper thigh and his clothes were wet from the knees down.

"Wow, I don't even know what to say," Sam said his eyes glazed over. "Um your son's hair smells like hairspray and pot and he has a cigarette stuck behind his ear."

"Your daughter had little bottles of vodka in her polly pocket purse," Dean said as he snapped it shut again.

"Why is he wet?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure I don't want to know. Do you think they're passed out?"

"I'm sure I don't want to know," Sam said. "They have us you know?"

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"They tell Carrie and Mia we left them alone, I know it will be my ass on the line," Sam said.

"Hhmmmm," was all Dean could say.

"Dude even if Mia isn't sure what to do, Carrie will have your ass I can assure you that and to top it off she will instruct Mia for any future needs."

"Hmmmm," Dean said again flopping on the empty bed.

The next morning Braden's eyes blinked open to see his father standing there smiling down on him, "how do you feel partner?"

"Fine, why do you ask?" Braden tried but it was quite obvious he was struggling.

"So mind telling me what you were doing last night?"

"Nothing, just hanging out," he said not realizing the state he was in.

"Right so explain to me this?" Dean asked as he dragged Braden to the large mirror in the bathroom.

"Umm, that's not permanent is it?" he asked of the ink tattoo on his arm.

"You better hope not, so talk," Dean ordered.

"We got bored so we went for a walk and there was a wedding reception going on and we popped in and the rest as we say is history."

"Oh no, not history, it's live and in front of me and I'm dying to hear it."

"I'll tell you if you tell me where you went," Braden dared.

"Unbelievable, you are unbelievable young man," Dean said finger pointed at his son.

"Hey you took off and left us alone, what do you think Mia and Aunt Carrie are going to think of that?"

Dean wasn't happy that Sam was right yet again.

"I think that this episode will stay between us, but I also think you need give me only the slightest reason and I will have your ass," Dean threatened to his cocky son.

The smirk left Braden's face in a hurry.

"Why were you wet?"

"A guy dropped his cell phone in the pool, I went after it."

"The cigarette behind your ear?"

"Somebody put it there so I would look like a real rocker, the tattoo also."

"Did you drink?"

"Some punch, it was all they had except for the liquor and tiny bottles of stuff that Katie kept picking up."

There was a knock at the door signaling Sam and Katie's arrival.

Katie looked tired but otherwise healthy. "Get much out of her?" Dean asked.

"Big wedding reception he was in the band," Sam said indicating Braden, "she danced; punch that tasted funny was drunk until they found some bottled water. The tattoo was done by a guy named Spud and Braden apparently has a coupon for $50 off a real one if he so desires. Oh and she will tell her mom all about it if she needs to," Sam finished.

"Yeah that's what I got, why do we have such smart kids?"

Sam just shook his head. "Just lucky I guess."

As they headed to the car Dean reminded them of the deal. "You guys keep quiet, we keep quiet and we let you live. But like I told Braden you screw up and the next punishment will be harsher than you can imagine."

"I agree," Sam said.

"Then I'll tell Mommy," Katie sang out.

"Now listen to me young lady I will not be extorted by my nine year old daughter. You know Dean I think we should be honest, tell the women what happened and that our kids disobeyed our orders and yeah we should've stayed but we were only gone a couple of hours and look what they did."

"You're probably right," Dean agreed.

"Because you're right Mom will be mad, but she will be mad at you too and that will be two people mad at you," Sam said and now Katie's smirk was gone.

Dean began to pull out he looked back and said, "and either one of you throw up in my car all bets are off."


	30. Oh Crap & Too Hot to Handle

**Oh Crap**

The rest of the spring progressed with little excitement; Sam managed to cut back his hours a bit to spend more time with his family, Dean tried to as well but found it difficult. Mia and Carrie began planning the wedding and Braden had for the most part stayed out of trouble. Joey was around as often as the sun let her but even on cloudy days she was uncomfortable so her movements were somewhat restricted. After all the excitement of the whole kidnapping incident she tread very lightly.

The wedding date had been set for July and the plan was to drop Braden off at his grandparent's house in New York and then take off for the honeymoon. After much discussion they decided on Key West. Dean had been there a few times and loved the vibe and atmosphere. So leisurely drives down and then back up the coast with a stop over at the keys was planned.

As school was winding down Mia found herself quite relieved that she would no longer have to deal with Braden in class. She loved him dearly but having him all day was a lot to ask. He had recently decided to become the class clown probably upon the realization that he would lose any sort of advantage that comes with knowing the teacher. But the day that brought him trouble he was on the other side of the school.

Braden had delivered several items back to the art room after the class had finished with a project they had been working on. He was on his way back to the classroom when he met a friend who was in 6th grade in the hallway outside the main office. They had played soccer, baseball and hockey together off and on for years and were always teasing each other over their performances.

"Hey Winchester nice strike out the other night, the breeze from your bat about knocked me over," Sean Carter said smiling.

Braden pretended to snicker, "oh yeah big guy well at least I swing at the ball instead being so scared that I'm frozen at the plate."

This could have gone on for several minutes if the two had not been in school. The boys were friends and would do anything for each other but truly seemed to enjoy the banter they tossed back and forth.

"Next time remember it is the white ball with the red seams that you want to hit not the thin air," Sean said as he turned to head down to the 6th grade wing.

Then Braden caught up in the moment chose to say something he would regret. Braden trying to grow up a bit too quickly laughed and responded by saying, "yeah okay Carter and fuck you."

Well Mr. Osborn who had heard the boys conversing was heading towards the office door to move them along when he heard the comment. He yanked the door open, his face showing the emotion of unhappiness and yelled, "you two in my office right now!"

Braden's heart dropped to his stomach and any cockiness that Sean had was gone.

"Where do you belong Mr. Carter?"

"Um, my classroom," he replied quietly.

"Then I suggest you go there now and I don't want to see you hanging out in the hallways anymore and as a reminder you will have detention tomorrow afternoon," Mr. Osborne said as he filled out the slip.

"Okay," Sean replied taking the white slip and disappearing.

"Laura please call Mrs. Lane and let her know I have Braden in my office for a behavioral infraction and see if she can get somebody to watch her class for a minute while she comes down."

"Okay," the secretary responded giving Braden a sad look.

"What made you say that?"

"Nothing, it just slipped, sorry," Braden said hanging his head.

"What made you think saying that would be okay?"

"Nothing."

"What do you think your dad is going to say when I tell him of this?"

"Please don't, he won't be very happy."

"And that is why I am going to be calling him. Braden you had been doing so well and now you pull this stunt. You know there is zero tolerance for swearing in this school and you were so blatant about it. Just yelled it down the hallway; I am very disappointed in you."

"Yes sir," Braden replied.

They sat in silence as Mr. Osborne wrote out the infraction on a behavior report. The report would probably be given to Mia to give to Dean. Braden was beginning to get antsy knowing his dad was going to be thoroughly unhappy with the contents of the report. He began to kick at the chair until the principal looked up and glared at him harshly.

Finally Mia came in looking a bit flushed. "What happened?"

Mr. Osborne filled her in on the details and her face showed the disappointment that Braden had feared. "I see, well you can be sure that I am not happy about this nor is his father going to be happy."

"Braden will spend the rest of the day with me and tomorrow as well. I think we can come to understanding about appropriate language in that time. I will give you the report as I am sure that Mr. Winchester will be apprised of the situation."

"Yes he will I can assure you."

"Thank you for coming down I'll let you get back to your class. Why don't you take Braden back with you and ensure that he gets what he needs for the remainder of the day. Then I expect you to come right back young man," the principal said making eye contact with the ten year old.

"I will," he answered.

As they walked down the hall Mia felt sympathy for her soon to be stepson. He looked up at her worry consuming his eyes, "please don't tell Dad," he begged.

She smiled gently thinking how wonderful it was that he said only Dad as opposed to my dad, losing some of the possessiveness that he had of the man they both loved.

"Honey I have a feeling that Mr. Osborne is already on the phone with him as we speak. Besides he needs to know about this," she said placing her hand on his head.

"I'm a dead man; he's going to kill me."

"He's not going to kill you, there will probably be yelling and perhaps other things, but I can promise you that you will not die."

"Yeah it's the other things that I'm worried about."

Mia had a message on her phone that she and Braden were to pick up his baseball stuff at the house and then Braden was to be delivered to the garage. When she informed the youngster of this he looked ill.

"I'm gonna die," he claimed ever so dramatically.

**Too Hot to Handle**

Dean was waiting for them when they arrived smiling at Mia as they walked to the open bay doors. He leaned over and kissed her while Braden shuffled from foot to foot uncomfortably. "Why don't you put your bag in the trunk," he instructed his son handing him the keys.

"Is that the wisest choice, he may just decide to drive off," Mia said. "Here is the behavior report; it is all in there, he is pretty nervous."

"As he should be," Dean said taking the report.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea; my dad would have flipped over this. I'll figure it out. I don't know where the fuck he get's it from."

"Ha you made a funny," Mia giggled. So you're dropping him off and picking him up from practice?"

"Yeah I got it you go get whatever you need to do done so we can have a relaxing evening."

"It is only mid-May but I feel like we been doing this baseball thing for months," Mia complained.

"You wanted to do it, I tried to warn you," Dean said leaning in for another kiss as Braden arrived.

"Go sit in my office and find some paper and a pen," Dean instructed.

Braden shuffled off and as he found his supplies, Eddie one of the employees ducked into the office. "In trouble dude?"

"Yeah, has he been a good mood today?" he asked hopefully.

"Not too bad, at least so far," Eddie was on the verge of asking Braden what the infraction was but Dean's arrival prevented him from doing so. Eddie quickly departed leaving father and son alone.

"I want you to write I will not use inappropriate language 100 times," Dean instructed.

"I don't even know how to spell that," Braden complained so Dean came over and wrote the first one.

"There now you only have 99 to go. I'll be back in a minute so get busy."

Braden began to copy the words and wondered what else his father may have in store for him. Dean made his way to the small kitchen area they used as a break room and began to go through the cabinet. "What ya lookin' for?" Eddie asked.

"This," Dean indicated holding up the Cayenne pepper.

"What did the rug rat do?"

"Here read," Dean said shoving the report across the counter.

Eddie read and smiled, "my old man used to use this," he said holding up the dish soap, "and this," he said holding up his hand.

"Yeah my dad could have done a tubful of dishes for what ended up in my mouth," Dean said remembering actions from the past as John had a similar way of dealing with unsuitable language and back talk. "But I think I'll go with this," he said holding out the pepper.

"Where is he now?"

"Writing a sentence 100 times."

"Poor guy," the mechanic sympathized, "remind me not to piss you off," he said heading back to his current project.

Dean waited a while before going back to his office giving his son time to finish his paper. "Got it done yet?" he asked upon his return.

"Almost, only a couple more," Braden said as he scribbled away.

Dean walked around and looked over his son's shoulder, "dude next time neatness counts and if it looks like that you will do it again."

Braden whispered, "fine," as he finished.

Dean looked it over and once he was convinced that the chore had been for the most part accomplished he set it down and sat on his desk and looked at his son. "Okay kid, what happened today is to never happen again. You know the rules and what words you can't say, now out of all the words in our language you chose that one and there are repercussions for that choice. I know how sometimes things slip and you are unlucky enough to be caught when they do, I have been in your shoes and it wasn't any fun, but I need to address this so it doesn't happen again."

"But you did, I wrote the sentences," Braden said wide eyed.

"That you did, but as a better reminder I am going right to the source of the matter."

"What?" Braden asked.

"Open up, you're going to get a dose of this," he said showing the pepper.

"But it will be hot."

"That's the point, now let's go. You made your bed little boy now you have to man up and lay in it. I have some water you can have," Dean said showing the glass of ice water he had set on the file cabinet.

Braden looked like he was going to fall over but he squared his shoulders and tentatively opened his mouth.

Dean sprinkled just a tiny bit of the offensive spice on his son's tongue. Braden held his tongue outside of his mouth refusing to allow it behind his teeth. Dean slowly turned to get the water making sure his son suffered for a few seconds before he washed the punishment away. Braden drank and drank and finally appeared satisfied.

"Yuck, that's horrible, is that what Grandpa did to you?" he asked.

"He used soap, since we were in motels a lot we had those little soaps which were just the right size, plus he used this," Dean held his hand palm side up, "and this," he said pointing to the belt Braden was wearing.

"Oh, I'm good then."

When Dean arrived back at practice Braden was running a lap. The coach, Mark Price had a system, when a player wasn't listening or paying attention or some other infraction he had them do something called paying the Price where they had to run a lap or do sit-ups, pick up all the baseballs etc. Braden was always paying the Price.

"What was it today?" Dean asked as he met the coach coming off the field.

"Being impatient while waiting for his turn to field, he just doesn't practice well. He likes the excitement of the game but not practicing for it. Plus they're all a little crazy, it happens as school winds down, they turn into rabid animals."

"I hear that," Dean agreed.


	31. Sweet Summer,Never Dull Moment, Edge

**Sweet Sweet Summer**

School ended much to everyone's relief and the summer activities began in earnest. Dean was as busy as ever with everyone having their classic cars out and discovering all kinds of issues with them. Mia was teaching summer school as she always did plus doing a little tutoring, they did have a wedding and honeymoon to pay for after all. And Braden was playing baseball and doing his summer piano exercises, not that he was happy about it, but a deal was a deal. Joey would swing by around 9:30 to talk to Braden about his day and how he was doing. She would go to his ball games as soon as the sun went down, which usually gave her a few innings. She cheered for Braden and she cheered for the Warriors.

"What are you making?" Dean asked Mia as she began chopping up potatoes.

"The faculty picnic is tomorrow remember?" she reminded Dean speaking of the annual cook out at the superintendents house.

Every year teachers and other support staff were invited to spend the afternoon at his country home where there was plenty of food a pool and pond to swim in, woods to walk through and usually pick-up games of softball, volleyball and badminton. Now nobody was required to go, but it was generally in your best interest to make an appearance and Mia was thrilled that this year she would not have to go alone.

"Oh, I guess I have to go then," Dean said.

"Yes you do, I told you about last week, the week before and the week before that. Braden has games at 8:00 and then 10:00 so as soon as he is done we are heading that way."

"Sure hon, whatever you want," Dean said popping the top on a beer as he rolled his eyes out of her view.

Already at the picnic Lacy was bored out of her mind she hated these stupid barbeques but was always expected to come. There were usually plenty of little kids and a few older ones but hardly any in her age group. She often got stuck helping to supervise the little ones. But this year the unexpected surprise that climbed out of the car had her heart slamming in her chest; the boy that she had had a crush on since kindergarten was here and maybe the day would turn out okay after all.

"Dad I want to change out of my uniform, it's too hot," Braden complained.

"I can show you where," Lacy offered.

"Well hi Lacy how are you?" Mia asked.

"Fine Mrs. Lane," she responded.

"That would be great if you could show Braden some place to change."

"Okay," the little girl said waving for Braden to follow her.

"She was in my class this year with Braden," Mia explained to a curious Dean.

"I see, so how long do we have to stay here?" he asked.

"Oh brother, just smile and nod the day will be over before long," Mia said as she took the potato salad from him.

Braden stripped off his dirty uniform and stuffed it into the bag that had contained his clean shorts and shirt while Lacy waited for him. He was glad somebody he knew was here maybe the day wouldn't be so bad after all.

"You must've had a game," Lacy asked when he came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, we won one and lost one," Braden said.

The two walked back towards the tables that held a ton of food. Lacy was trying to think of something to say she always seemed to suffer from a huge brain cramp whenever she was around him. He had always been nice to her but they really hadn't spent much time together; Lacy was very quiet and seemed to just fade into the background and was somewhat of a loner. Braden always seemed to be in the middle of everything.

"So who dragged you here?" Braden asked breaking the silence.

"My dad is a math teacher at the high school, we come every year. So I guess your dad and Mrs. Lane are getting married?"

"Yeah next month," Braden sighed.

"You don't sound too happy about it."

"Huh, oh I'm okay with it. I'm just kind of tired from getting up early and playing ball."

"Well let's get something to eat and you can relax," Lacy offered.

It had been explained while everyone was eating that both the pool and pond were open for swimming but nobody under fifteen was allowed to swim alone and that anybody could go into the woods but had to stop at the rope that was run through the trees separating the property from an area that was owned by another party. Under no circumstances was anybody allowed to cross the rope. Dean gave Braden a long look until the boy nodded that he understood.

After eating each child received permission to take a walk and headed towards the woods. Braden had been reminded of the boundaries.

"How has your summer been?" Braden asked.

"Okay, I guess," Lacy wished she could think of more to say but her brain had shut down.

Braden wiped the sweat off his forehead and smiled at her. Lacy just wanted to melt as his dark brown eyes twinkled and the sun bounced off his black hair. She could see where he got his good looks after seeing his dad and she saw the picture of his mom everyday at school. What a great gene pool she thought as they walked. They finally came up to the rope and saw several older teens on the other side.

"Isn't that the forbidden side?" Braden asked.

"Yeah, like they ever listen to the rules," Lacy said.

"Are they from our group?"

"Those two are, he is and she is but I don't know about that guy or the one in the lip lock with Tina," she said indicating the couple engaged in a serious make out session.

"Ewww, I just don't get it," Braden said.

"Me either, but kids come out here all the time to do just that."

"Why?"

"Because of that," she said pointing to a half built building.

"What is it?"

"It was supposed to be a small motel out here in the woods, but the deal fell through I guess. My dad said something about financing and the city has wanted to knock it down but something about red tape. My brother comes out here with his girlfriend even though my dad tells him not to."

"Have you ever been in the motel?"

"No, why do ask?" Lacy said cautiously.

"No reason, but we have walked as far as we can so maybe we should go check it out instead of heading back," Braden suggested.

"Now I'm beginning to see how you find trouble all the time."

"Are you game or what?"

"Sure, let's go."

The two made their way around the group unseen and headed to the forbidden structure. They tried a door but found it locked; Braden laughed at the fact there was actually locks on the doors. The window was without glass and Braden climbed in and opened the door for Lacy.

"Not a bad size, it looks like they were almost finished with this one. It would be a cool hideout," Braden commented.

"I guess it would as long as you didn't get caught. Hey look what I found in my pocket," Lacy said pulling out some chalk. "I was drawing on the driveway at home right before we left."

"Cool, let's draw stuff on the walls and floors," Braden said grabbing a piece.

"Okay," Lacy giggled not having a care in the world now that she was in cahoots with her long time crush.

The two wrote pictures and words all around the room. Braden wrote Warriors # 1 and Winchester like the rifle along with stars and squiggles and assorted doodles, while Lacy drew flowers and a rainbow. They were lost in their own worlds when they heard a commotion outside, they heard an adult shout for the teens to move along and get out. They two youngsters froze hoping they could stay quiet until the adults who had showed up departed. It seemed as if they would go unnoticed until they something that made them both yell out.

"Did you see that?" Braden asked breathless.

"What was it?" Lacy asked trembling. "It couldn't have been what I thought…could it?"

**Never A Dull Moment**

"It looked like a headless guy," Braden said.

The two heard scattering outside and then Dean peering through the open window. "What are you doing in here? Was Mr. Coffey not clear when he said do not go past the roped area?" Dean asked.

"We saw something Dad, we did," Braden said breathlessly.

Lacy and Braden walked out of the unfinished motel room and saw a couple of other adults commenting on stupid teenagers and then looked over to Dean. "This one's mine and I'll take care of him." The two men waved and headed back into the trees. "Let's go guys," Dean ordered.

The three began to walk and crossed back under the rope. "Dad you have to listen to me, it was a ghost or something and had no head."

"No what I want to hear is; I'm sorry Dad I disobeyed you," Dean answered.

"Dad just shut-up a minute and listen to me," Braden snapped.

Dean just stopped in mid-stride and Braden realized his grievous error.

"Excuse us Lacy," he said calmly as he grabbed Braden's arm and pulled him around a large tree. "That was completely unacceptable," Dean said as he landed two smartly placed blows on Braden's backside. "Now enough of this."

"Mr. Winchester," a small voice said from out of view, "I saw it too."

Dean pulled Braden back around to where Lacy was and looked at her his face softened a bit. "Look it was probably some of the older kids playing a trick on you guys," Dean reasoned.

"But Dad we saw it and it wasn't kids," Braden said.

"No more buts, or so help me God I will take you back behind that tree and beat yours some more, now let's go."

The small group got back to the picnic area where Dean sat Braden down and told him not to move. "You stay right there and do not get up, do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Braden said putting his head down. "Sorry Lacy."

"Why at least your dad cares enough to notice your missing. I wish mine would have some kind of reaction to me. I'll go get us some snacks and a drink."

"Are you okay?" Lacy asked when she returned with two cupcakes and some lemonade.

"Yeah, just embarrassed," Braden said reaching for his sweet treat.

"I didn't see anything," Lacy said.

Braden looked at her his face sad, "you didn't need to."

"Look at least he noticed you were gone and cared enough to come looking for you. My dad hasn't even stopped talking long enough to notice that I was gone and back. Your dad is probably right anyway, one of the kids dressed up to scare us."

"I don't think so, there is more to this story," Braden said.

"You better leave it alone," Lacy warned.

"I know, let's trade cell phone numbers," Braden suggested as he pulled out his phone.

Lacy knew this wasn't heading in a good direction but she certainly couldn't deny her favorite boy.

Mia came over to check on Braden. "How you doing kiddo?"

"I'm hot and tired. Where's my dad?"

"Mr. Coffey has a Mustang he is showing to your dad."

"We'll be here forever," Braden whined.

"No I don't think it will be that long, look here he comes now," Mia said pointing to the men as they drifted towards the Impala.

Braden jumped up and headed over that way. Mia looked over to Lacy and smiled.

"So you're going to be his step-mom huh?"

"Yes I am," Mia answered with a smile.

"He is going to be a handful," Lacy said with a sigh.

"Oh he already is," Mia agreed.

"Dad, Dad," Braden said quietly.

"Excuse me a minute," Dean asked moving towards his son. "Are you looking for a full fledged thrashing?"

"No sir, I have to pee and I didn't want you to look over and see me gone," Braden said.

Dean looked over and saw Mia. "You could have asked Mia instead of interrupting me."

"Oh, okay, but can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes, then go back and sit down, we'll be leaving pretty soon."

Braden took off towards the house.

"He's a cute kid," the superintendent said.

"Yeah it is the only reason he is still alive," Dean sighed.

Braden looked around but couldn't find anything weird like an article on a headless man wandering around in the woods. He went to the bathroom and made his way back to the picnic table and sat down in his assigned spot.

Finally late that afternoon the small family arrived home, tired and sweaty. Mia took Braden's uniform into the laundry room and began to pre-treat nearly every square inch of it. Braden began to head for the stairs before Dean called out to him putting an end to his plans.

"Come here for a second," Dean requested.

Braden shoulders slumped slowly made his way over not particularly interested in what his father had to say. He sat down on the couch and gazed at the blackened TV screen as if it had an offering for him.

"I'm going to make this as clear as I can," Dean began, "you are not to go near that area again, in fact I want you nowhere near those woods. You have no business in that neighborhood at all. If I find out you have gone back there you will be grounded, have extra chores and I will continue where I left off behind that tree and I won't be using my hand. Am I clear?"

Braden just nodded looking somewhat disinterested.

"Then tell me what will happen if you go back there?"

"I will be grounded and have extra chores to do."

"And?"

"And you'll use that," Braden said pointing to the belt around Dean's waist.

"I'll use it on what?"

"Me," Braden said softly.

"Okay so you understand what is at stake then? You can go upstairs now."

Braden charged up the stairs leaving Dean to wonder what the boy was thinking.

**Living on the Edge**

The ten year old sat on his bed his mind only thinking about where he had been and what he had seen in the woods by the motel. He wanted to heed his dad's warning but didn't think that was possible. He hadn't done badly, he had avoided the sting of his father's belt for quite a long time; other than a few swats here and there, several time outs, numerous lectures, being yelled at a number of times, being grounded for several scattered days, the hotel incident with Katie oh and the whole swearing episode from school he had done quite well. But there was also pushing Mia and the whole scaring the girls by using Joey, but that was long time ago and doesn't really count anymore. Braden contemplated his findings but decided he had still been a pretty good kid most of the time.

Okay so he had a few more down days than he originally thought but still he had been good a lot he successfully convinced himself. He pulled out his phone and found Lacy's newly added number and hit dial. He tapped his foot while it rang and rang finally a nervous sounding voice answered hello.

"Lacy it's Braden, I was wondering if you would help do something Monday?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Go with me back to the woods and look around. I would do it tomorrow but my dad is keeping an extra eye on me."

"I can see why, I don't know Braden your dad was pretty clear about not going back there. I don't think you should push him, he was awfully mad when he found us there earlier today."

"But you know we saw something, you saw it too," Braden nagged.

"Yeah and that's another reason we should stay away, I don't want to be around if that thing comes back."

"Fine I'll go by myself then," Braden said sounding deflated.

"Wait I didn't say I wouldn't go, just that it's a bad idea. I wouldn't want to be you if you get caught."

"Well you're not me so don't worry. I spend the mornings with my dad at the garage while Mia teaches summer school. She usually picks me up around 11:45 and we are home by 12:00. I'll eat real fast and meet you at the playground on Logan Street at 12:30."

"Okay, call if you come to senses."

"I won't," Braden assured.

On Monday afternoon the two pedaled their way out to the wooded area on the outskirts of town. It was very warm and the sun was just blasting its heat onto their exposed heads. "I should have worn a hat," Lacy complained.

"We'll be in the shade soon," Braden said as he let his bike fall to the ground.

The two made their way into the trees Lacy followed as Braden took the lead. She had no idea where they were and didn't know how he could be so confident in his actions. But they soon arrived to the very spot that led to the problems only two short days ago.

"What are we looking for?" Lacy asked.

"I don't know, anything weird or out of place I guess."

The two searched around the hotel, a few of the rooms, back towards the woods, but came up empty. Braden pulled his phone out and couldn't believe it had been over two hours since he had left.

"I have to call home," he said hitting his speed dial. "I'm sorry Mia, I'm at Chris's house, I lost track of time. Mmmhhmm, okay, I'll come home right now. I have to go, but do you want to come with me tomorrow again?" he asked turning to Lacy.

Lacy wasn't sure what to think, the idea of traipsing around in a forbidden place in the searing heat wasn't what she considered a good time, but doing it with the likes of Braden Winchester made it somewhat appealing. "Okay but I doubt we'll find anything tomorrow either."

"So what were you up to today, kid?" Dean asked his son.

Braden was glad he was facing away from his dad when the question was asked. He slowed his breathing and focused on sounding honest. "I went on a bike ride and then stopped by Chris's house for a while."

Mia kept quiet even though Braden had been a half hour late in calling to check in. She had been so wrapped up in the student she was tutoring that time had gotten away from her as well. So they both stayed quiet about that, and since Braden had come right home and was apologetic she didn't see the harm.

"Sounds like fun," Dean said as he went about his business relieved his son had stayed out of trouble for the day.

The next day Braden and Lacy met as planned and returned to the forbidden forest. Lacy kept seeing Dean popping from nowhere and busting them both. Braden seemed to have nerves of steel and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. They again made their circuit around the area and again turned up empty. Lacy was just about to tell Braden she had to leave when he grabbed her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Shhh, look over there," Braden pointed to a man pulling up in a pick up truck that said Evan's Demolition on the side of it. A man hopped out and made his way to the old motel.

"Now what do we do?" Lacy asked in a panic.

"We wait and hope he goes into the motel then we run to our bikes and take off," Braden said noticing the time was flying and he didn't think he would get away with calling late two days in a row.

Finally the worker did indeed make his way to the abandoned structure giving the kids their opportunity to make their escape. As they safely made it down the street Lacy looked over to Braden and told him it was over. "Sorry but that was my last trip out there, we have come up with nothing and the place is giving me the creeps. We are going to get caught and I don't want that to happen and I wouldn't think that you would want that either."

"Yeah there isn't anything there, who knows what we saw. Sorry about all this. Hey you should come to my games tonight," Braden said as a peace offering, "we play at 6:00 and then at 8:00."

"At the new fields?" she asked.

"Yep, please come I'll buy a hotdog between games."

Lacy smiled and said she would be there if at all possible.

Lacy did come for the game and happily took the hotdog and soda that Braden bought her. But she couldn't stay for the second game, but Braden felt they had parted on better terms. The Warriors played well winning both games and a happy but tired boy climbed into the Impala to head home.

"Great game kid," Dean told him.

"You were late," Braden accused.

"Not much I only missed two innings. I'm trying to get a handle on some things at work due to the upcoming vacation I'll be taking."

"The correct vernacular is honeymoon," Braden said.

"Where did you learn that word?"

"Coach explained it."

"And you paid attention?"

"Just to the definition, I don't remember what the example was."

They got home with Dean ordering his son into the shower; Mia had left the second game early to get her lesson plan prepared for the following day. "He hit a triple at his last at bat," Dean said.

"Figures, I always miss the good stuff, but he made an awesome catch before you came," Mia countered.

"Figures," Dean mocked "I miss all the good stuff" he said as he wrapped his arms around his betrothed.

Braden climbed out of the shower and put on some shorts and ran his dirty uniform downstairs to the laundry room catching Mia and his dad in a passionate kiss.

"Yuck, I just don't see how that will ever be fun," he said stomping by the embarrassed adults.

Dean chuckled as he wiped his lips while Mia scurried back to her work at the table. Braden shook his head again as he headed back to the stairs, "that's just gross," he commented as he disappeared back up the stairs.

Braden climbed into bed relieved that his days of searching for clues in a forbidden area were over; he would sleep so much better. He pulled the sheet up just as Dean popped his head in, "good for you getting in bed."

"You go to work so early I have to," the boy complained.

"Yeah well somebody has to supply you with that baseball glove and new bat and…"

"I get it already," Braden said.

"Goodnight buddy," Dean said leaning down and kissing his son on the head. "Sleep tight."

"Goodnight Dad," Braden said turning on his side.

Dean couldn't have been downstairs more than three seconds when Joey breezed into Braden's room.

"I saw your second game," she said, "great hits."

"Thanks," Braden said stifling a yawn.

"I won't keep you up I just need to talk to you for a minute. I know you've been in the woods over by the old motel."

Braden nearly fell out of bed. He opened his mouth to say something but really didn't know what to say.

"Don't bother to lie, because I know it will be a lie. I can smell you, your scent lingers for a while and I can pick it up. It was strong both yesterday and today and I am sure your dad does not want you hanging out there."

If you only knew Braden thought, "why do you care so much?"

"For the same reason he does, your safety. It just isn't a place for kids to hang out. Now if I go through and catch your scent tomorrow again I will let Dean know and then it will be up to him what happens," and with that she was gone.

Braden was all ready to give up on his quest but now he found renewed interest in his endeavor, what was Joey hiding and why didn't she want him to find it?


	32. Confessions & Protect and Survive

**Confessions of a Ten Year Old**

Braden had been scouring the area for over an hour but still had come up with nothing. He was tired and angry, he picked up a large rock and tossed it at a mound of loose dirt causing some of it to break up, Braden went over to kick at it when he tripped on something and fell into the mound. He spit out some dirt as he righted himself and then turned and sat down. "Dammit" he said out loud trying to brush some of the dirt off. "Now I'm dirty and have nothing to show for it and will be in big trouble for nothing," he yelled out.

He finally stood up searching for what had tripped him. He continued to brush himself off as he looked around. At last he found something sticking out of the dirt. A couple of weeks ago the area had received two days of torrential rain causing shifts in loose dirt and causing a few sink holes in areas and it had caused some upheaval in the earth here beside the woods. The spot where Braden was had become much more accessible since those rains that it had been when the earth was hard packed and very solid. Braden squatted down and got a closer look to see what the off white object was sticking from the ground. He pulled and tugged and when it was finally freed his eyes grew big and felt dizzy. He gathered himself with several deep breaths and explored it further, rubbing the dirt off feeling it more closely and trying so very hard to be brave. As he began to confirm what he was actually seeing and feeling he threw the offensive item down and gagged and what little he ate at lunch came up. Taking several minutes this time he picked up the bone and felt what looked like gnaw marks on it. Scenes came rushing into his brain as they once had when he was privy to viewing his father's past. He remembered the night he had gone out into the cold night at the garage not waiting for Dean and feeling a large hand on his foot and the fear he was going to die; then the reprieve of someone or something rescuing him and the follow-up of a head being found belonging to a very bad man. Braden had his theory that it had been Joey who saved him that night but no adult ever confirmed that. Now as he looked upon this chewed up bone he thought it was confirmation enough. He dug a bit further and found more bones, he checked the time and covered it all back up knowing he or another Winchester at the very least would be back.

Dean got home earlier than expected that night. "Ooooohhh you're early," Mia cooed.

"A part I was waiting for was delayed so I figured I might as well do some paperwork and I can do that here," he explained leaning over for a kiss. "Is Braden home?"

"Yeah in the family room; he was out for a while today and came home filthy, but took a shower on his own and threw his clothes in the washer to soak."

Dean raised his eyebrows at all this, "any explanation?"

"He said he had been at Chris's and they had a dirt clod war. He didn't eat much at lunch and when he got home he pretty much has stayed in the family room watching TV."

"Hmmm, interesting," Dean commented, "I'll be in my office if you need anything."

Mia busied herself making dinner and wondering what secret was going on between the two men in her life.

"You're supposed to eat it not play with it," Dean instructed his son who had been pushing his dinner all over his plate creating mountains and streams with it.

"Guess I'm not hungry."

"You hardly at lunch and now no dinner, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm fine, it's good I just don't feel like eating."

"Okay kid fess up," Dean demanded.

Braden looked up with the biggest puppy dog eyes ever, even bigger than the ones Sam possessed. "Sir, I'm sorry," was all he could eek out.

Dean knew it had to be bad when the sentence began with sir. Mia began to get up, but Dean grabbed her and sat her back down, "stay," was all he said.

"What happened?" Dean asked as gently as his nerves allowed.

"I disobeyed you."

"I need some expansion on that," Dean encouraged.

"I went back to the woods, Monday, Tuesday and today and I found something," Braden said trying so hard to keep his voice even.

"What did you find?"

"Bones, I found bones and they look like somebody scraped their teeth across 'em."

"What you found was probably old deer bones that animals had chewed up and dragged around," Dean explained relaxing.

"No sir they're not, I know they're not."

"We'll check it out, well, Sam and I will check it out but what you should be worrying about is your upcoming punishment for going back out there."

"Dad please believe me they're human bones and I know whose they are."

"Really, tell me then."

"The guy that tried to attack me that night outside the garage; Joey got him and that's where she put him."

"I see, but vampires don't eat their prey they only want the blood," Dean assured his pale looking son.

With that news Braden conceded a bit and stared down at his full plate. "I'll go wait on the couch," he said pushing his chair away from the table.

Dean finished his meal alongside Mia wondering what went on in his sons head. "The same things that went on inside your head when you were ten," Mia told him.

"I guess so," Dean conceded. His dinner eaten he stood up and headed to the living room where Braden was indeed on the couch his eyes closed and looking serene.

Dean sat on the coffee table and touched his son's knee causing the boy to open his eyes. He cleared his throat and gave a tight smile. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry about that be sorry about what put you in this position. Do you remember what I told you would happen if you went back?"

"I'm grounded," Braden sighed.

"One week and that includes no baseball."

"What?" Braden shrieked. "You can't do that."

"Oh yes I can, when did you think this became a democracy? Newsflash its not."

"But when I wanted to quit the duet with Julia you said I couldn't because it would be letting her down and if I can't play I'll be letting a lot more than one person down," Braden explained.

"Well I guess you do occasionally listen to me. Okay then I'll let you decide, one week with no baseball or ten days with baseball."

"The ten days I guess," Braden said quietly.

"Okay what else was on the table?"

"Extra chores."

"Yeah, boy the windows in the house need a good cleaning, especially the ones between the living room and family room. I think most of the prints are yours, fingerprints, nose prints, hand prints, tongue prints…"

"Okay I get it, anything else?"

"Oh yeah, the cars both need to be washed and I think you can vacuum the house a few times in those ten days and dust everything and if fact why don't you go help Mia clean up from dinner while I take this call," he finished as his phone began to vibrate.

Braden pulled himself up and headed to the kitchen. "I'm sorry, I'm sure dinner was good."

"It's okay sweetie, I saved your plate in case you get hungry later. What's the damage?"

"Grounded for ten days and extra chores so far," Braden answered as he wiped the counter off.

"Well you knew the consequences up front."

"I know," the boy sighed.

The two made quick work of the kitchen and Braden headed back to the couch where Dean still held residence on the coffee table phone to his ear. "Okay just make sure I have it by lunchtime."

"You're back."

"Yes sir," Braden sighed going around to the back of the couch.

"I guess you remember the last part of the punishment then?"

"Yes sir," Braden paused, "the belt."

"Okay then let's get it over with," Dean said standing up and releasing his belt from its loops. He took up his position behind his son he could hear Mia banging around in the kitchen knowing she was not happy about this. Dean looked at Braden who had braced himself with help from the couch. His son and its target looked so very small he wondered how John had honed is aim so well in his day, "practice," Dean whispered out loud with a smile.

"What?" Braden asked still staring straight ahead.

"Nothing, are you ready?"

"Yes sir," Braden said squeezing his eyes closed. He had told himself under no circumstances was he going to cry.

Dean took a breath stepped back and let it fly. Mia cringed with each connection of the belt as she scrubbed at the already clean sink. After four such sounds hit her ears the silence was overwhelming.

"Go on up to your room," Dean instructed.

As badly as he wanted to break into a run Braden made himself calmly walk to the stairs and took each slowly until he made it to his room. He stood there breathing deeply; he was not going to cry he continued to tell himself. His behind was not feeling great but he was able to push that aside, what was truly bothering him was all of it together. Joey had warned him to stay away because she knew what was there and that he might find it. That she had killed again because of him, that he was responsible for this as well. The horror of the possible scene caused him to hic-cup in an attempt to keep the tears at bay. This man was chewed up and destroyed and he had found what was left of him. It all ended up being too much as he remembered his father telling him that real men did cry when they needed to and never be ashamed of it.

Dean saw Sam in the backyard pushing Katie on the swing and walked out to see what advice his brother might have to offer. Dean arrived hearing his niece babble away at 100 miles per hour. "Then we had to pick which one we wanted to be but everybody wanted the same so we had to pick from a hat and I got the one I wanted anyway. Hi Uncle Dean, so anyway I got to be in the zoo animal group and I picked giraffe but then Casey said he wanted to be the giraffe but I said it first so he was mad and is now the elephant," she continued as Sam was trying very hard to keep up. "Then we had to draw pictures of ourselves and Mrs. Morrison said I did a really good job, I'll go get it and show you," she said jumping off the swing and running towards her house.

"Wow, that was exhausting," Dean said.

"Tell me about it, she does that every night, it's truly amazing," Sam answered.

Dean quickly launched into his issue with Braden. "And he is sure it was the guy who attacked him, he didn't find a skull and all the police found was a head, but he also didn't dig through the whole mess."

"It could be animal bones like you originally thought," Sam offered.

"I'm going to talk with Joey tonight and go from there, but stay by your phone if you don't mind."

"No problem Sam said as his daughter came running out of the house phone to her ear and picture in hand. "I know Jenifer, that's what I told her," she paused for a moment and said, "look Daddy," and then the phone was back to her ear, "I know it wasn't fair but that is what you get right? He said that she said it was too hard…" and the conversation continued as she walked back towards the house leaving her masterpiece with Sam.

Later in the evening Braden had just finished in the bathroom and got back to his bedroom when his dad met him at the door. "I'm ready for bed," he said.

"Okay, let's get you in there then," Dean told him but as they entered Joey was draped across the twin bed.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked brightly.

Braden knew she was there to rat him out. "Dean you and I have to talk," she said.

"Oh boy do we, Braden go in my room and watch TV," Dean directed.

Braden hesitated looking at both Joey and Dean. "Now son," Dean said sternly enough to send the boy scurrying.

Braden made himself comfortable in the middle of the bed and flipped the TV on and hoped that all went well in his room.

**Protect and Survive**

"I didn't want to have to tell you this, but…" Joey began.

"But Braden has been in the woods, I know. He copped to it tonight and has been punished for it. But unfortunately while he was roaming around out there he came upon a set of bones with what he believes are teeth marks on them. Tell me the truth, is that your handiwork?"

Joey took a breath stood up and faced Dean. "It is, I buried everything deep but the rains must have caused them to surface."

"The teeth marks? Vampires don't eat people."

"We do when were pissed. I was in a rage Dean an absolute rage, he was just lucky he was dead already. I left the head out so they could identify him and Braden would know his suspected attacker was caught. But I got a bit out of hand and buried the rest. I didn't eat all of him just sort of chewed him up and spit him out. I warned him to stay away, I was going to relocate the bones but there were a group of teenagers that decided to camp out there last night and they hadn't left by sunrise. After our little mishap this winter I thought it best not to scare them out of there. But I couldn't get the remains out in time."

"Well Braden found them and is freaked out…again. We need to get them salted and burned."

"Why salt and burn?"

"Because he and his buddy claim they saw a headless entity out there and I would imagine it is your little friend. Because of Braden's connection to him he could see him and because she was with Braden Lacy saw it too. So we need to salt and burn tonight. I need you to show me where you buried your victim."

"What about the head? It needs to be disposed of in the proper way and I last I knew it was in police custody," she reminded.

"Sam is checking on that," Dean said.

"Well we will have to wait a few hours because I have found it to be the popular hang out these days and doesn't clear out until 2:30 or so."

"Great I didn't want to sleep anyway," Dean said trying not to yawn.

Sam called after 10:00 having found out the head was buried in plot 221 in an area on the west side of the cemetery. "It's in a small plot, I guess after 60 days when nobody claimed the head they buried it in a small box. Do you want to do the head or body first?"

"Both, we'll get the head take it to the body and do it all at once," Dean said.

"Braden's not coming is he?"

"Hell no, Joey will show us where while Braden stays here. We'll leave soon, twenty minutes or so."

"Okay, I'll get my grave digging clothes on," Sam said hanging up.

They found the plot easily enough as Sam had looked up the location prior to leaving home. They pulled the box out and dared each other to open it.

"I'm not opening it, your kid started this you open it," Sam said.

"Fine I'll do it, I'm not a wus," Dean answered.

"I'm not either," Sam began.

"Oh give me the damn box I'll open it," Joey said reaching out. She used her strong fingers to pry the lid off and the stench that escaped nearly knocked them all down.

"That is horrible," Dean said.

"Is that him?" Sam asked.

"Well who else would it be?" Dean questioned.

"Just checking," Sam countered.

"Guys your acting like kids, yes it is him now let's put the pieces back together and get rid of him."

Joey sat in the back seat with the box in her lap as if they were heading to a birthday party and she was in charge of the gift. Dean shook his head not believing how weird his life still was.

They finally arrived at the woods to discover several sets of teenagers enjoying a small fire and making out. Dean pulled his bullhorn out of the trunk and acted like a cop smiling as the kids scattered. He then retrieved the salt and accelerant and they trooped off to the bone site.

"Over here," Joey said shining the flashlight.

"They could see where the earth had been disturbed and Sam set the box containing the head down and began to dig with the shovel he had pulled from the trunk. In no time they had begun to unearth the remains. They were pulling bones out as they were freed from the earth but the footing was difficult as a sink hole had opened up next to it and in the dark both Sam and Dean had fallen into it.

"Dammit that's the second time," Dean snipped as he crawled back out.

"Um we need to hurry," Sam suggested strongly.

Dean was about to ask why when he looked to see a headless ghost coming their way, only now he held his head in his hands ala the Legend of Sleepy Hollow.

"Well Joey you want to take care of that," Dean said. "You started this you have to help us survive to finish it."

Joey wasn't sure what to do so she ran towards the spirit with his head in her hands while the boys valiantly tried to release the bones from the dirt. The entity seemed to understand that she had something that he desperately wanted. "If I give you this or put with your bones you'll be whole again and become the no good bastard you were when you were alive, so it is all mine," she teased.

"We're almost there," Sam yelled out, "keep it up."

Joey kept him away from the boys by taunting the spirit, "do you remember what I told you before I ripped your head off?"

"No but I want to hear," Dean yelled out as he pulled a femur out with all his might.

"I told you as you tried to apologize that I wanted you to beg and scream and cry to God, and you did you son of a bitch and then I twisted your evil head off but now your back but I still won't let you hurt that little boy."

As Joey continued the boys were getting their pyre ready. "If he gets that head he'll be whole and the first person he will search for is Braden, we have to get this right," Dean said.

Sam covered the nearly complete skeleton with salt and looked over for Joey's location.

"Toss it here," he yelled as Dean dumped accelerant on top of the salt. Joey reared back and threw a spiral the head spinning around and around, the gruesome face watching the world turn as it made its way its final resting spot. As Dean's face showed extreme distaste when the body part landed in his hands, the entity became whole and quickly disappeared.

"Hurry," screamed Joey.

Salt and accelerant were dumped simultaneously and it was almost over until Dean asked for a match.

"You have the matches," Sam said.

"No you do," Dean responded "remember I tossed them to you."

"No you didn't," Sam shot back.

"Oh for Gods sake guys, do you know where he disappeared to?" Joey said clearly frustrated.

At home Braden had been sleeping peacefully until a cold shiver woke him up. He wondered if the air conditioner had gone crazy but when he looked up he saw the hulking figure of a man whose face was bent on revenge. His eyes were hollow and his head was on crooked and Braden hoped like hell he was dreaming.

"Check your pockets," the men each screamed at each other.

Joey had run back to the car and began searching finally coming up with a lighter in the glove box. She was back by the remains in no time but could only get a small spark to light. "Come on," she said through gritted teeth.

Braden screamed and that brought Mia in and the two became a duet in the horror. Mia ran to Braden's bedside and grabbed him pulling him through the door and down the stairs.

"Salt," Braden yelled.

"What?" Mia asked.

"We need salt, that will make him go away," Braden explained.

"I was thinking the car might outrun him."

"Dad said if this ever happened to use salt."

Braden ran for the shaker on the table and when he turned the entity was there and reaching for him as he did several months ago. Its hand came in contact with the boys' throat and Braden felt as if ice had been wrapped around him. All of a sudden the breaths that had come out in chilled puffs ceased. He knew he was going to die, something must have happened in the woods and now he was going to die. He had managed to screw up everything royally once again and his dad would never forgive him. Just as the fringed darkness began to take center stage the figure before him disappeared leaving behind Mia holding a round container with the picture of a little girl and her umbrella and salt all over the floor.

"Come on," she screamed once again grabbing the boy, "we're out of salt."

The two made their way next door where Mia pounded on Carries door with one hand and had a death grip on Braden's wrist with the other. Braden took up the cause banging on the door with his free hand. Finally Carrie looking thoroughly confused opened the door.

"We need salt," Mia screeched.

"Huh?" was all Carrie could come up with as Braden and Mia streaked by running to the kitchen.

Mia handed the shaker to Braden and turned to Carrie, "where's you container of salt?"

"Over the fridge, what is going on?" she asked sleepily.

Braden's eyes grew to huge proportions as he saw the entity appear behind his aunt. Mia grabbed the container of salt and then saw the source of Braden's distress. She pulled the boy behind her and did her best to look determined. "Get away from him," she screamed.

Carrie felt like someone had dumped ice over her and just stood in shock watching a ghostly, ghastly being walk through her and towards her soon to be sister-in-law and nephew.

In the woods Sam and Dean frantically continued to search for the matches while Joey was about to explode from frustration with the lighter. "Who keeps a lighter that doesn't even work?" she said angrily.

"I found 'em," Sam said holding up the matches. He struck one and dropped it and then another dropping it and another and another. The target was fully involved in seconds.

In the kitchen Mia continued to back up keep Braden behind her. "He wants me, Mia, just let me go," Braden whispered.

"He'll have to go through me first," she responded.

"But this is my fault."

"This is nobody's fault," she said raising the salt.

The entity was now at the edge of dining room and as Mia readied herself to toss the salt and Braden cringed the form went up into flames leaving a smoking, scorched spot in the carpet.

The two women and one little boy all breathed a sigh of relief. Mia was shaking as she pulled Braden around and hugged him tightly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you didn't leave me, you protected me," Braden said incredulously.

"Of course I did sweetie, I won't let anything happen to you. I love you buddy," she ventured to say.

Braden just looked at her wide eyed and grateful. "You do, really?" he questioned before his attention turned to the smell and smoke coming from the carpet. "Aunt Carrie you are going to need new carpet," he said looking at the black splotch on the floor.

Mia marveled at the attention span that the 10 year old possessed as she watched him inspect the damaged floor.

Back at the woods Sam was dialing Braden's number while Dean tried Mia's phone.

"Voicemail how about you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, their phones must be off, come on let's get back," Dean said breathlessly.

"What just happened?" Carrie asked as she stood over the burned carpet.

"You really don't want to know," Mia sighed but filled her in anyway.

"Wow, so where are the guys?" she asked.

"Is everybody okay?" Sam asked walking in.

"Yeah we're fine," Mia answered.

Sam called Dean to let him know his family was next door.

"Thank God you're safe," Dean said as he scooped up Braden and ran over giving Mia a hug.

"I'm getting squished," Braden complained from the middle.

Dean set the boy down but he was still in the middle as they all embraced. "She protected me Dad, she wouldn't let him get me," Braden explained.

Dean smiled trying to hide the tears in his eyes. "I bet she did, buddy."

"She was so brave, you would've been proud."

"I just did what, I could," Mia said humbly.

"You did what any mother would have done," Dean said.

"I guess I did," she answered.

Katie finally woke up and came down to see what the commotion was about.

"Well, bro thanks again for the help I think we are going to turn in for the night," Dean said picking Braden up again. "It won't be much longer before I can't pick you up at all."

Joey was waiting for them when they got next door. "Hey kiddo how are ya?" she asked.

"I'm okay, Mia protected me and I used the salt like Dad taught me," Braden said proudly.

"Awesome dude, I'm glad to hear it."

"Since the bad guy is forever gone I think we should all turn in for the night," Dean announced.

"I'll get him ready for you to say goodnight," Joey offered as she steered Braden up the stairs.

"That was the bad guy you killed for me wasn't it?" Braden asked as he snuggled back in bed.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't follow through on it very well."

Braden sat up and leaned close to Joey whispering, "did you eat him?"

Joey smiled and shook her head no. "I didn't eat him not really, but I was angry and my teeth wandered a bit. I certainly didn't mean for you or anybody to come across what was left of him and I'm very sorry that you did."

"It's okay I shouldn't have been there."

"You seem to be a lot places you shouldn't be and it always seems to lead to trouble."

"I know I should learn from it and I think I will but then something else falls in my lap and I can't stop myself," the youngster said innocently.

"You are so your father," Joey said exasperated.


	33. Heart to Heart & Slumber Party Drama

**Heart to Heart**

That Saturday morning Dean drove the two hours with Braden riding shotgun to the baseball tournament. Braden had seemed to take everything in stride, Dean encouraged him to open up and talk but he shrugged it off and went on his merry way. He studied the boy as they made their way down the highway. "Why don't you put in a CD?" Dean suggested.

Braden opened up his CD wallet carefully selected and slid the disk in. Metallica came booming through the speakers. He then continued to look out the window.

"You okay buddy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"About the other day, you know I don't like having to do that, but you really left me no choice."

"I know, I'm not mad."

"Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah it doesn't hurt or anything, I'm fine, really, I'm tough."

"I know you are but how come you felt the need to go back there?"

"Cause I'm your son, other than that there really isn't a reason. I just can't seem to leave anything unanswered, just like you. I saw once…I saw…" Braden drifted.

"What in a vision of me? What did you see?"

"You were my age and in a motel, Uncle Sam was really little and was asleep and you came back to something attacking him. You picked up the shotgun but then Grandpa came and chased the thing away. He asked you what happened and you said you went out and he was mad for a long time."

Dean was lost in the memory of the shtriga and his father's disappointment in him for leaving Sam.

"But he forgave you Dad, he was just scared. It didn't stop you from going out and exploring again because it was what you had to do despite getting into trouble. Just after that you took Uncle Sam with you more often."

"That was the worst kid, that look is stuck in my head forever it was worse than any punishment he ever gave me."

"He knew that and he was sorry about it, he told me so. He just was so scared that he would lose one of you."

"When did you hear all this?"

"When I was seeing your past and Grandpa would come talk to me about some of it. He wasn't proud of lots of stuff he did but he had to keep you safe and if that meant you were afraid of him then that's what it meant. Dad were you afraid of Grandpa?"

Dean sat for a moment not sure how to answer because he wasn't sure what the answer was.

"Were you Dad?"

"I don't know, I suppose at times I feared his retribution, even as an adult."

"What's retribution?"

"Basically punishment, I was afraid of what he would mete out, um give out."

"Even when you were big?"

"Old habits die hard I suppose," he said remembering their vampire hunt together and disobeying John's orders and making the fact quite known that they had saved him. After his words were spoken he had tightened up both mentally and physically for what never came. "Grandpa gave orders and we were expected to follow them every time and when we didn't we were disciplined for it."

"Like me," Braden said quietly.

"Like you," Dean agreed.

"Is it cause of all the dangerous stuff we know about that other people don't?" Braden asked. "Cause it's so dangerous?"

"Yeah, because dad knows best whether it was my dad or your dad."

"But you're my dad," Braden said.

"Yeah and that's why you shouldn't disobey me."

The car filled with silence as Braden seemed to reflect.

"Braden are you afraid of me?" Dean asked concerned.

"No, not afraid, um I guess I get kinda nervous when I'm in trouble and you're mad at me, cause your going to punish me and because your disappointed. You were just being a kid when you were in Wisconsin and the shtriga came but Grandpa made you feel really bad. But you would tell me its okay if I did something like that because I was a kid, so give yourself a break even if Grandpa couldn't."

"It was an order, he always had a reason for giving me an order and I totally disregarded it and it could have ended much worse."

"I'm sorry Daddy, I'll try and listen to you better," Braden promised putting his small hand on Dean's shoulder.

They finally arrived and Braden found his team and began to warm up leaving Dean to recall several horrific events from his past. He had been afraid of John, not that the man would ever abuse or seriously hurt him but he would never allow anything other than his demands be met. There was one way and it was John's like it or not. He realized that it had never changed not even when Dean was in his twenty's not even the day John died. Dean had answered to one person his entire life no matter what, no matter when.

"Hey man, deep in thought or what?" Sam asked slamming his lawn chair down next to Deans.

"What are you doing here?"

"Katie has wanted a father daughter weekend and Carrie is helping Mia with the final wedding plans this weekend so I thought it would be fun to come watch Braden. What's up you look like crap?"

"Just reminiscing, Braden and I had quite a talk in the car. "God I hate the way we grew up."

"What? You loved hunting and all that, why the change of heart?"

"Maybe looking back it wasn't as glamorous as I remember; maybe now that I'm a father I realize how horrible it must have been for Dad to live the life he did. Maybe now I see the total fear and terror a parent feels. Sam this life almost stole my son from me, the kidnapping was almost more than I could bear and then the vengeful spirit? I can't do this. I did my damndest to keep all this away from him and look where we ended up, right where I didn't want to be."

"Are you kidding Dean, this life may have had its up and downs and total horror, but this life saved Braden. If Joey hadn't been there, we would have buried that boy and you can't forget this way of life created your little boy. If not for Joey again you wouldn't have even met Allison. You have to take the bad with the good because you just can't have it all. Life is born through laughter and joy, but life is also born through sorrow and pain, you can't have one without the other. Look at this Dean, Braden is out there playing baseball, he has the same home every night, the same school every year, you have succeeded in every way," Sam said.

"I suppose, but he still faces things he shouldn't, he is still dragged into our past."

"You can't do anything about the past, but you have done a great job with a future."

"Sam were you afraid of Dad?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Were you?"

"I guess to a degree I had a healthy fear. I knew I would never slide on anything, but as I grew I also knew I was safe even if I disagreed with him. I mean he wouldn't walk away but I was never in any danger. He was just so stubborn and I could feel when he lost his grip on me and he could feel it too. Everything changed and I left and the rest is history. Dean I loved the man, but it was never easy for either one of us or you for that matter. But I do wish with all my heart that he was here now and could enjoy what we do."

"I guess you're right," Dean admitted. "We were talking in the car and all of sudden I was twenty-seven again and Dad was telling me I had disobeyed an order and all I could feel was that I had disappointed him again. It never seemed to matter how old I was I always felt the same way, waiting for his consequence. I just don't want Braden to hate me."

"Did you hate Dad?" Sam asked.

"No, I guess I didn't, but sometimes I felt I could never live up to his expectations and it wore on me after a while. It would seem so unfair but then his point would be proven after I screwed up again and I would be back to square one feeling that every expectation had to be met and then resenting him for it."

"Even kids raised in normal situations feel that way Dean. We all seem to disappoint each other, it's how we grow and mature. It's a part of life for everybody."

"Daddy can I have some money for a drink?" Katie asked already having a friend at her side.

"Hi Uncle Dean how are you? Well I'm fine Katie thanks for asking," Dean teased.

"Hi Uncle Dean how are you?" she smiled.

"Fine, who is your friend?"

"This is Tina, her brother plays for one of the teams, we're going to get a drink and then are going to play on the swings," she said.

"Okay but stay where I can see you," Sam advised handing over some bills. "And don't lose the change."

The game was tight and the Warriors ended up losing by two runs. "Bummer dude, but you played well."

"Yeah, that team is good," Braden said. "I'm glad you came too Uncle Sam is Katie here?"

"Over there with a new friend."

"Are you staying in the same motel as us?" Braden asked.

"Yep, but I don't expect a repeat of what happened last time right?" Sam asked.

"No sir, don't worry," Braden said as Dean smiled. "I have to be back at 3:15 for the 4:00 game. If we win that we play again tonight if we lose we're done for the day."

"Alright well let's go check in the motel and get out of the heat for a few hours," Dean suggested.

At the end of the weekend Braden was dusty and tired but then team did well placing in the top five of the twenty team tourney. Sam and Dean had time to talk and Katie made twelve new friends. The wedding plans had been pretty much completed by the time they returned and for the most part it had been a good weekend for all. The kids had even behaved themselves at the motel.

**Slumber Party Drama**

"I can't believe I'm getting married in less than a month," Dean told Eddie at the garage.

"Yep, you sure are. How is Braden dealing with all of this?"

"Okay I guess, he hasn't said much and I'm not sure if that's good or bad."

"I know Braden well enough to say that you will have your ups and downs and then have them all over again."

"You're not kidding," Dean sighed. "Any big weekend plans?"

"Nah just trying to get the kitchen painted, how about you?"

"Braden has his last tournament and his grounding is over this weekend. Katie is having her birthday sleepover and that's about it."

"I thought Katie's birthday was a few weeks back?"

"It was but one girl wasn't in town and then it was no good for somebody else and then the carpet had to replaced, don't ask long story so it is going to be this weekend."

"Have a good one then."

"Yeah you too," Dean responded cleaning up in preparation to go home.

Carrie was frantically knocking on the back door. "Dean do you have any hotdogs? Sam was supposed to bring some home but one of his clients got pulled over and hauled to jail and he's going to be tied up for a while."

Dean rummaged through the fridge and came up with one pack of hotdogs. "Here ya go. Hey why don't you let me grill those up for you," Dean suggested as he saw girls everywhere in the backyard.

"That would be great, thank you," Carrie said as she ran next door.

The girls were screaming and running all over then Dean discovered why, "Braden Winchester you get over here right now," he yelled.

Braden was chasing his cousin and her friends with his squirt gun. "Sit right there and don't move. You just got ungrounded and you are going to be right back on restriction if you don't knock it off," Dean said sternly but as he turned his back on his son he couldn't help but smile the entire way to the grill.

Braden sat and pouted but stayed where he was until Dean allowed him to go into the house to eat his own dinner. Sam finally returned the sun had set and the flashlights were bobbing in the yard while Dean was watching TV with Braden. "Where's Mia?" the boy asked.

"She is spending the evening with an old friend that was in town she should be home any time."

"Okay," Braden said turning his attention back to the TV.

After several minutes Dean was distracted by his cell phone and Braden noticed the flashlights had ceased in the yard. It was getting late but knew the girls wouldn't be asleep yet. Dean went into his office to look up some paperwork and Braden slipped out the back door.

He crept next door and peered in the windows. The party was in the back room that was officially called the family room. The girls all had their sleeping blankets out and were eating popcorn while giggling like crazy. If he could hear he would've known that he was the topic.

"Your cousin is a pain but he is so cute," Annie said.

"Ewww," Katie responded.

"No, she's right Katie he is pretty hot," Erica concurred. "I get dibs on him in high school."

"Okay let's play truth or dare then," Cherry said. "Erica truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said.

"Okay go kiss Braden," Cherry dared.

"Ewww," Katie said again. "We're too young for that."

"No, Erica is eleven and Braden has a birthday next month," Cherry reasoned.

"That is still too young," Katie argued.

"Not anymore it isn't, so I dare ya," Cherry told Erica.

"I don't even know where he is," Erica fired back.

"Katie will call him, you guys can have privacy but he will need to back your story up."

"Braden won't do it, he doesn't even like girls yet," Katie said.

"Just call him," Cherry pushed.

Katie grabbed her phone but hesitated just as something hit the back window causing all the girls to scream.

"What is going on in here?" Sam asked picking his way through the sleeping bag laden floor.

"Something hit the widow," Katie said pointing.

"Is somebody in the backyard Mr. Winchester?" Annie asked.

Sam ducked out into the yard in time to see his nephew dive for cover. "Nobody to worry about, I'll be back in a minute."

"You know your dad is pretty cute too," Cherry said.

"God Cherry is nothing sacred, he's my father," Katie said.

"Your mother is one lucky woman," Annie agreed.

Katie just shook her head.

Sam was heading towards Braden's hiding place when he saw another figure come into the picture. He felt a jolt of fear but soon realized it was Mia so he slowed down.

"Why are you hiding?" she asked Braden.

"I'm not, I'm just playing out here," Braden said.

"And your dad knows about this?"

"Yeah he does," Braden lied.

"I think your lying."

"I'm not lying."

"So this has nothing to do with Katie's party?"

"Nope not at all."

"Get up and go inside," Mia ordered.

Sam smiled and whispered, "busted" as he speed dialed Dean. "He's guilty," was all Sam needed to say.

Dean hung up and saw a deflated Braden being herded into the family room. "He was outside doing something. I heard the girls scream and he was conveniently in the backyard at the time, but can't seem to admit to anything."

"Let's hear it, what did you do?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, I was just in the yard," Braden said.

"Don't lie to me," Dean said harshly.

"I'm not lying," Braden whined.

"You are and it is not acceptable, do you want to be grounded again? Come up with the truth or no baseball tomorrow and you can explain to you team why."

Braden looked at Mia but it was obvious there was no help there. "Fine, I scared them. I just tossed pebbles at the window and they all freaked out and screamed. That was it I swear."

Dean stood up and Braden's eyes grew concerned as the man grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled him up. "We're going to apologize right now."

Dean marched Braden next door his hand on the back of his sons neck until they got to the back door and caused another wave of panic when the knocked.

"See I told you they overreact," Braden pointed out.

"Look it's your true love," Cherry told Erica.

"Yeah you two can make out while his dad is there," Annie snickered.

Sam came through and let his brother and nephew in for the official apology which took Braden several seconds to come up with. Finally satisfied Dean let go of Braden and followed Sam to the kitchen so Carrie could show him something leaving Braden behind with all the girls.

"Dad I'm going home," he yelled out.

"No you're not, stay right there I'll be back in a minute," Dean responded.

Cherry took no time in launching her plan. "Braden we need you for a dare with Erica."

"I'm not playing that game, you stay away from me," Braden said. "Which one is Erica?"

Cherry pointed to the shy girl with the pretty blond hair and soulful eyes. "She was dared to kiss you, and the rules say she has to."

"But I didn't promise anything," Braden argued.

"You don't want to leave her on the hook, be a good soldier and do your duty," Cherry chided.

"But I'm too young for this," Braden said.

"Your nearly eleven, it will be fine," Cherry continued.

Braden wasn't sure about any of this he hadn't really looked at girls much yet, but did recall how his heart fluttered when he saw Julia again. Erica was cute but he sure hadn't been looking for this to happen. "My dad will be back and I'll have to go."

"Then you better hurry," Annie said opening the back door.

The two made their way to the darkened backyard, Braden still wondering how he ended up in this predicament. "Um, so how did this happen?"

"It's a long story. You had Mrs. Lane last year didn't you? I was in Miss Welke's class," she said speaking of another fifth grade class. "I'm in your grade; Katie and I are in the same dance class."

"Oh, yeah I've seen you around. So I guess we better get this done so you can be off the hook," Braden suggested.

"Okay, um I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

"It's okay," Braden said moving closer to her.

They were nearly the same height, Erica a bit taller. Braden looked up into her eyes and smiled tightly. "Here it goes," he said leaning in.

Their lips met and each puckered just a bit and then both backed away quickly.

"That wasn't so bad," Braden said.

"Yeah, not bad at all," Erica agreed.

"Maybe we could do it again," Braden suggested.

"Okay," Erica whispered.

"Where you at boy?" Bellowed from inside the house.

Both kids remained rooted as Dean opened the sliding door. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing," they both answered.

Dean knew that wasn't the truth but decided to just take his son home for the night and not delve any further into whatever it was they were hiding. The two walked back home side by side neither speaking. Braden wasn't quite sure what emotion he was feeling but when he was told to go to his room he obeyed without question.

"What is up with him?" Mia asked.

"I have no idea," Dean said.

"How did the apology go?"

"Fine, it went fine."

"You were with him the whole time?"

"Yeah, well except for when Carrie showed me something in the kitchen."

"You left him in a room full of girls?" Mia laughed.

"I guess," Dean admitted.

"God only knows what happened then where was he when you found him?"

"In the backyard with one of the girls."

"Oh Dean I bet you he had his first kiss."

"What? He's ten for God sake. How do you know anyway?"

"It's a slumber party Dean, girls always play truth or dare and somehow Braden ended up in the middle. Lot's of girls have their first kiss during truth or dare or spin the bottle."

"Who do they kiss if it is an all girls slumber party?" Dean inquired.

"Because the boys show up to scare the girls and to sneak in so they can have their first kiss, duh," Mia said smiling.

"Oh," Dean said realizing he was so out of tune with a normal upbringing. "Really?"

"Yeah really, I bet you he was kissed tonight. You should talk to him Dean his brain is probably on overload."

"He's too young for this."

"They had to break up a couple of fourth graders in the gym last year. They just keep getting younger and younger; they just mimic what they see around them. And he is your son, so go talk to him," Mia advised.

As Dean slowly ascended the stairs his thoughts fluttered around like a roomful of butterflies or bats; if only he had a net to capture the truly useful ideas. What would he say, how would he say it? This is where Allison would be in charge instead of him. She would tell him what to say and how to say it. Mia wasn't yet in a position to steer him, this was even newer to her. She was a great teacher who dealt with kids all day but not about this stuff and not so personally. Dean would have to get her up to speed soon before he suffered a nervous break down.

Dean knocked quietly and waited for a response when he didn't receive one he opened the door slightly. "Braden can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Do I have a choice," Braden said smiling.

"No as a matter of fact you don't smart ass," Dean said back.

"What did I do now?"

"Nothing that I know of anyway. Um I was just wondering what was going on with you and your friend outside earlier."

"Nothing, we were talking that's it," Braden lied.

"Really cause I thought maybe you got pulled into something, a game maybe?" Dean prodded.

Braden looked at his father thoughtfully debating internally if he should tell him what happened. "Why do you ask?"

"Because it seemed as if I interrupted something."

"Nope nothing," Braden again lied.

"Okay then, I guess I'll go back downstairs," Dean said unsure of what to do next. He was nearly out the door when Braden cleared his throat.

"Dad."

"Yeah."

"How old are you supposed to be when you start liking girls?"

Dean did his best not to fall over. "I guess that is up to each individual person."

"How old were you," the ten year old questioned.

"I don't remember, maybe a bit older than you," Dean said thinking he could no longer remember a time when he hadn't ogled the opposite sex. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Braden replied quickly. "When did you have your first kiss?"

Dean nearly swallowed his tongue. "I can't recall that either," Dean lied immediately recalling the time when he was eleven when he and Susie Bretton gave into their desires and shared a moment backstage at the spring play. "Why are you asking?"

"No reason," Braden said again.

"That's what happened isn't it; you had your first kiss didn't you?"

Braden remained silent, admitting to nothing. "How does a girl get pregnant, I mean I know kinda how, but it's not by kissing right?"

Dean was seeing stars swim in front of his eyes. His first thought was thank God pregnancy had nothing to do with kissing and then the second was how was he going to explain this to Braden. He resisted the urge to yell out for Mia. "Do you remember that book we looked at last year when you asked that question?"

Braden had asked the dreaded where to babies come from a while back and Dean had found a great book with cartoon pictures that was subtle but straightforward it had answered his son's questions for the time being. Though to Dean it seemed that his son was already somewhat familiar with the material and he wondered if he had done some research on his own.

"Oh yeah I remember, the man and his …yeah not by kissing."

"Why are you asking?"

"No reason," Braden said for the third time.

"A girl can't get pregnant just by kissing not even if tongues are involved," Dean said realizing too late he had said too much.

"Tongues, yuck, why would anybody do that?" Braden shrieked.

"You'll understand in a few years," Dean said wanting to run far, far away.

"No I don't think I ever will," Braden said with a disgusted look on his face. Noticing his fathers discomfort he asked for a recap of what he had learned earlier.

Dean went pale and retrieved the book he had used before. When all was said and done, Braden was satisfied and Dean wanted to crawl in a hole.

"How did that go?" Mia asked when Dean finally returned.

"Don't ask; I did everything but put a condom on a banana for him. One question after the other after the other, he wouldn't stop."

"Be grateful he asked you, a lot of kids don't and that's when the problems start."

"Yeah I think he got a charge out of my discomfort and that's what drove his fit of curiosity. I am officially exhausted," he declared.

Upstairs a contented ten year old lay his head on his pillow feeling like a new man; though the thought of anything beyond what he experienced tonight still seemed really gross.


	34. And So it Begins&For Whom the Bell Tolls

**And So It Begins**

Earlier in the week Dean had gotten a phone call from Allison's parents, Ben and Grace. He had sent them an invitation to the wedding but didn't expect them to make the drive to the ceremony so when Ben had called saying they would both be there Dean was thrilled. The other positive part was they would take Braden back with them saving Dean and Mia the trip of having to take him all the way to New York. Dean had decided to keep the surprise a secret and now that he could see the car pull up outside his smile was from ear to ear. Braden had been downstairs watching TV and when the doorbell rang he knew Mia who was aware of the Clearwaters arrival would allow him to answer the door.

"Can you get that?" she asked.

"Sure," Braden answered hopping up from the couch.

He opened the door and almost couldn't take in the scene before him. Upstairs Dean could hear his son scream out in joy. Mia walked over in time to see Braden get scooped up by both members of the couple on the front porch.

After a few moments of excited chatter the group made their way into the house where Dean greeted them. "Ben, Grace I am so happy you could come, it really means a lot to me. This is Mia, my fiancé," Dean introduced.

The mood was pleasant and as they all prepared for bed that evening Braden didn't want to leave his grandparents. The three were in the guest room Grace pulling out some necessities from the suitcase. "What do you think Mom is doing?" the boy asked.

"Smiling down on all of us," Grace assured.

"How do you know she's not mad at Dad for getting married again or at me?" Braden questioned.

"Because she would want your daddy to be happy, that was what was important to her; that you and your dad were always happy, she wouldn't be mad at either one of you" Grace explained.

"As much as it hurts, your mom is gone and she can't come back. But that doesn't mean you have to stop living, loving and enjoying life or making new relationships. It is a very hard thing to understand, but moving on doesn't mean you loved your mom any less. We miss our daughter every day, but at the same time are very happy that Dean has found someone to share his life with. Maybe some of his pain will lessen and he will look forward and not behind. Do you understand?" Ben asked.

"Yes sir, I think so," Braden said quietly.

The day before the wedding Mia's parents and sister arrived so they could participate in the family dinner. As they pulled up outside Mia grabbed both Ben and Grace for a moment, "I apologize a million times for all that they are going to say that will offend you."

"We aren't easily offended," Ben assured.

"Oh but they will have the ability, don't take it personally they just live very small lives," Mia explained.

The elderly couple followed by a younger woman all filed from the car and made their way up the stairs. Dean opened the door and invited them in.

"Whooo, you got yourself a cute one this time," Myra hooted, "and just look at that ass, mmm, good job honey," she said reaching over to kiss Mia while keep her eyes on Dean.

"Hi Mom," Mia said giving an apologetic look towards Dean and mouthing 'I told you so' to everybody.

Braden looked somewhat amused by it all until Lauren, Mia's sister came over and grabbed his cheeks and commented that he was about as cute as a bug's ear.

"I want to give him a 'heart hug' and 'butterfly kisses,' she stated.

Braden backed up and said no thank you having no idea what she was talking about. They were all beginning to believe Mia's warning.

"Who are the Indians?" George asked.

Mia shook her head and walked over to Ben and Grace. "These lovely people are Dean's late wife's parents and were nice enough to come all the way from New York to support us. They are called Native American's Dad, not Indians."

"Well whatever, and what's your name kid?"

Braden looked puzzled but mumbled out his name.

"Braden, what kind of new fangled name is that?" the old man asked.

"The letters to my dad's name are inside it and grandpa Ben's too," Braden explained.

"Oh, what about your other Grandpa?" he continued.

"My middle name is John after him," Braden said.

"Good strong name, John," George commented.

Mia couldn't usher everybody out to the restaurant fast enough. Ben, Grace, Dean and Braden rode together while Mia drove her family and Sam and crew would meet them there. Carrie's father, Don had completely recovered from his minor heartache and her parents would be joining the celebration.

"Dad you should be ashamed of yourself, Braden is a great kid with a great name and you left him totally bewildered and worse you were so rude to the Clearwater's. They are good people and you just trudge right in and make an ass of yourself," Mia spouted.

"What are you talking about, I did no such thing," George argued.

"Dear, I think I left both the oven and iron on," Myra announced.

"Mom you haven't ironed in months, and the oven was off," Lauren assured.

"Mmm, I don't think so, now it's going to bother me all weekend," she said shaking her head.

Mia looked to her sister with a desperate look. "Go easy with Braden this won't be a piece of cake for him, just give him some room, please."

"No problem sis," Lauren said smiling. "That Dean is a hottie; I bet he's good in the sack."

Mia wanted to open up the door and throw herself out onto the road.

"Mia, please tell me you haven't slept with him, that isn't proper and no daughter of mine would do that," Myra said with George agreeing the whole time.

Both sisters now looked like they were ready to heave themselves out of the car.

"Don't worry Mom everything is just as it should be," Mia said winking at Lauren.

Introductions were made once again with Dean having called Sam already warning him of what to expect. They were all seated and the buzz was constant at the large table. Katie and Braden hung onto each other for dear life, while her grandmother constantly tended to her grandpa who was getting fed up with the attention. George was asking how Indians ended up in New York and Dean was so glad that these gatherings weren't going to happen very often.

Mia was holding Dean's hand so tightly he was in pain, "this will be over soon and it will be just us again, don't worry," he said with a slight smile.

"They don't leave home for much, so don't worry about the holidays," she assured.

"That's good because we would have to move otherwise," Dean promised.

With dinner eaten Braden was teetering on the edge, his ears just kept ringing. "I'm sure the house has burned down by now George, I just know I left the oven on," Myra was saying. "Do you think they have shared a bed?" George asked. "I wonder if they have reasonable housing around here?" Lauren asked.

Braden finally grabbed Katie and they slipped away from the table. Katie became fascinated with the large aquariums in the middle of the room while Braden just sat down and stared at the madness happening over at table five. Heads shook, sighs were heard, Mia looked desperate and Sam was trying to keep Dean somewhat calm. Lauren had gotten up and made her way over to where Braden was sitting.

"Too much to handle isn't it?"

"Kinda," Braden answered.

"So tell me about your mom, what was she like?" Lauren asked.

Braden just sat no emotion on his face. Lauren wasn't sure what to say. She heard a flutter of noise behind her and when she turned back around to look at Braden his face was awash with emotion.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you what my mom was like," he said quietly.

"I'm sure it would be alright if you did."

"No, I can't tell you because I don't know…I don't even remember, I can't even remember what my mother was like," Braden said his voice escalating. He then jumped up and ran into the men's bathroom.

Braden could hardly see due to the tears in his eyes. He was angry at himself for the emotion he allowed to take hold, he was angry that he couldn't seem to get past this agony. He pushed to door to the bathroom open and immediately saw Joey standing there waiting for him. He ran into her arms and she held him tightly.

Lauren had gone back to the table and let Dean know what happened. Mia herded up her family and declared it time to go to the motel where they could unwind and she could explain the details of the next day. Sam questioned Dean and then thought it best he take his group home as well. Dean made his way to the bathroom while Ben and Grace waited at the table.

"Whoa you're lucky it was me anybody else might have questioned you being in the men's room," Dean told Joey.

"The busboy came in already," Braden sniffed, "she hissed at him."

"Great, just great," Dean said hand running through his hair. "Are you okay kiddo?"

"It was too much, just too much. I have been trying for months to remember Mom, but it has all slipped away. I thought if I tried hard enough it would come, but it won't. Dad I can't remember her voice, her touch, I only remember her face because of the pictures. And don't say we can watch the movies because it only makes us sad and I'm tired of being sad. I have forgotten my mother and that isn't fair."

Dean took his son's hand and sat down on the couch in the corner. He pulled Braden up onto his lap and forced his head up so they were looking eye to eye. "Of course you have forgotten those things, son you were so young when she died that you wouldn't have much to hang onto anyway. You ask anyone and those years are pretty fuzzy, plus you have had tons of experiences since then and they have take up a lot of room in your head. I know you're sad, it has to be difficult not to have those memories, but that is why there are pictures and video."

"But it was in my heart and now its not."

"It will always be in your heart, like you said when you play the piano your heart cries; that's because she is in your heart, deeply in your heart, right?"

"I guess."

"Any time you play an instrument your mother is bursting out of you for that is her legacy in you."

"And that's why you want me to play the piano?"

"A big reason, but it is up to you. You were right it is your talent to do with what you desire, but it has to be your choice."

"Is everything okay?" Ben asked peering through the door.

"Yeah, I think we're ready to go home now," Dean said. "Joey are you coming?" but as Dean turned she was gone.

"She is uncomfortable around us," Ben said. "She came by this spring but it is evident that she couldn't wait to leave."

"Because you know what she is," Dean offered.

"Because she will forever feel as a teenager in our presence and you recall how horrible that is," Ben said smiling.

**For Whom The Bell Tolls (wedding bells that is)**

Mia collapsed when she returned to the house. "I can't believe how well I turned out," she said sighing. "How is Braden?"

"He's okay, I had no idea of everything he was struggling with, so much for the Father of the Year award," Dean said.

"These feelings are hitting him so hard, poor guy; being with Ben and Grace is the best thing for him. They are very nurturing and will get him through this."

"Yeah, you're right, but I wish I had done better."

"Dean he probably didn't even know what he was thinking so how could you? You are a great father and I can't wait until I can call you my husband," she said as she ran her hand down his leg.

Dean rose to react but was pushed away. "Sorry Charlie, but I have to finish packing for tomorrow we wed and flee this joint."

Dean went to check on Braden one last time and found Grace lying next to him in bed, her arm around her sleeping grandson, Allison's dream catcher in his hand and Joey standing by the window. "He has an army of those who love him," Grace whispered to Dean.

The next morning was insane, the bathroom doors were constantly opening and closing, shouts of have you seen followed by any object that was needed. The clock seemed to be fast forwarding and they had no idea if they had a chance at making it to the wedding on time. Finally the end was near as Grace smacked Braden's hand for the tenth time, "leave your tie alone, now I'm not going to tell you again."

"But it's uncomfortable," Braden complained.

"I'm sure it is, but you look so handsome," she said.

Sam waved his nephew over and squatted down, "I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Braden asked.

"Today is very special for your dad and it would be the best present in the world if you could be on your best behavior."

"Okay, I'll do my best Uncle Sam," Braden promised reaching for his tie but recalling his words he let his hand drop.

"Good boy," Sam said.

"When can I have the ring?" Braden wanted to know.

"When we get ready for Mia to come down the aisle I will give it to you," Sam said.

"Okay, but I won't lose it."

"I know you won't but let me hang on to for now, you have the important part of giving it to your dad anyway."

"Yeah I do," Braden glowed.

He was so proud being his dad's best man that he was nearly bursting. At first they were just going to be dressed in suits but Mia couldn't put off the desire to see Dean in a tuxedo so it ended up a bit more formal than originally thought. Braden and Sam were quite dapper in their tuxes and Katie was a princess in her outfit as she was chosen to be the flower girl. Carrie herded up her group which included Mia and had taken off for the church while Dean was afraid he was going to pass out.

"It will be fine," Ben assured Dean. "Grace and I already loaded your car with your bags so you can leave from the reception. We are taking Braden so don't worry."

Sam was driving Dean in the Impala and Lauren was responsible for getting her crazy parents to the ceremony.

"Hi," Braden said quietly as he peeked around the corner.

"Oh Braden you look so handsome," Mia squealed. "How's your dad doing?"

"He's nervous, but excited. Um you look real pretty," the ten year old said shyly.

"Thank you sweetie that means a lot."

As he made his way back to the outer area he ran into Lisa his babysitter and unknowing participant in the vampire versus evil clique. "Lisa you came," he exclaimed in excitement.

"Sure I did and aren't you the handsome one," she beamed.

"Thanks, you look really nice too, come meet my grandparents," he said dragging her in the general direction of Ben and Grace.

Standing at the alter waiting for Mia's appearance Braden gripped the ring tightly in his hand inside his pocket. He wasn't going to let it go until it was time to hand it to his dad. He wanted to be a good best man and do the job well and make his dad proud. As he stood there next to his father he could see that the man was beaming in happiness and it made Braden feel good about everything that had happened to them since Mia had come into their lives. This was the right thing for them all, not that it would be perfect but it was truly the right thing.

When the time was right, Braden in full grin handed Dean the gold band as Ben winked at him from the second row. Dean slid the ring on Mia's finger and it fit perfectly. Then it was reversed as Mia took the ring from Sam and slid it on Dean's finger, another perfect fit. Then it was all but over only Braden didn't think the kiss would ever end. And there it was a new union of Mr. and Mrs. Winchester complete with son.

The reception went well with the band Braden played with being the star attraction. The couple and their guests danced the night away to the classic rock that Dean loved. It was only interrupted by one moment; a gift from Braden.

He had been playing around during his practice session on the piano playing Fur Elyse by Beethoven when Mia commented how it was one of her favorite pieces. So with that in mind Braden secretly practiced so he could play it on the wedding night. So when the band went on break he got everybody's attention and began his effort.

Dean was overflowing with pride, Mia was in tears and Ben and Grace felt as if Allison was right there with them. Flashbulbs popped and it was the highlight of the reception, even better than Myra getting drunk and knocking over the dessert table.

Even Joey showed up to offer her congratulations, "I won't stay I just wanted to tell you how happy I am for you."

"Thanks," Dean replied, "and please stay it would mean a lot to us."

And so she did and even danced with Dean, Braden and Ben. Braden was grabbing a drink when Lauren sat down next to him. "I want to apologize for last night, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know, it's okay."

Lauren got to leave when Braden stopped her, "wait, what's a heart hug?"

Lauren smiled and leaned in close to Braden, "it's when you match your heart up to the other persons, see," she demonstrated.

"How about a dance?" Braden asked her.

"Absolutely," Lauren agreed.

Katie was dancing on Sam's shoes while Lauren twirled Braden on by. George was crying and Myra was passed out by the punch bowl. "And she wonders why my brother is in rehab for the fourth time," Lauren commented as they pranced by.

Dean was standing in front of the giant angel ice sculpture watching it drip into the container as Braden came by. "Tell me again what it is? The boy asked.

"A wedding gift from Mia's parents," Dean said.

"Why?"

"I have no idea," Dean said shaking his head and walking back to the crowd.

Katie stopped by as Braden gazed at the studious looking angel. She reached up and grabbed the tip of the wing that stuck out breaking it off. "Ooops," she said.

Braden laughed as Katie tried to find some place to put it, "help me," she implored.

Braden took it from her and made his way casually to the punch bowl and dropped it in. Joey seemed to be the only witness and did nothing but giggle at the act. As they tried to mingle once again it was time for the throwing of the bouquet and garter so everybody began to jockey for position.

"I don't get it?" Braden said to Joey.

"Mia will throw the bouquet and whatever woman catches it is said to be the next one to get married."

"Oh, sure whatever," he said as the bundle of flowers flew by landing in Joey's hands.

Braden could help but snort in laughter as he envisioned a vampire wedding in the future. Joey wanting no part in the tradition tossed the flowers behind her where they banked off the angel ice sculpture and landed in Laurens air space. She blushed as she shot a look at her sister and new brother-in-law. "He is already taken," Joey whispered into her ear.

"How did you get over here so fast?" she asked in surprise.

"High school track," Joey said smiling.

The garter went flying landing at Lisa's feet. She blushed and picked it up amongst cheers.

Myra was complaining that her shoes were killing her and how they would have no house to return to since had burned down due to her leaving the iron on. Braden smiled and made his way to Lisa holding his hand out to her and asking her for a dance.

Mia and Dean continued to sway with the music Dean not having danced since his last wedding was keeping up just fine. "Well I must say other than the little dessert table incident and the ugly ice sculpture my family has behaved rather well."

"Yeah I can't complain," Dean said.

"Lauren has done really well," Mia commented.

"What makes you say that," Dean said his eyebrows arched.

"The last reception brings about memories of her stripping, she made it all the way down to her slip before her boyfriend could tackle her. Come to think of it I don't think we saw them much after that," Mia said shaking her head. "My parents usually don't get through much of anything without a screaming act."

Just as Mia finished her sentence a shoe flew through the air hitting the angel causing its head to crack and one side to fall to the floor; little pieces of ice skittering across the floor. Mia had spoken too soon as Braden and Katie along with a few other kids ran over and decided the best use of the ice chips was to throw them at each other but before any adult could step in the matching shoe made its way through the air finally landing on top of the remaining wedding cake.

"I spoke to soon," Mia said hanging her head.

"My feet hurt and house is up in flames," Myra cried in her drunken stupor.

Lisa pulled the pump from the frosting and asked if anybody had seen the other shoe. Braden busy flinging ice cubes around picked it up and tossed in the general direction of the crowd where it hit Sam who by being the tallest acted like a lightening rod; it then skidded off his head and land right back at Myra's feet. "Aaahhh, I can't even get rid of it," she screamed.

Mia charged off towards her mother hoping to calm her and avert any other impending tragedy. Dean headed to the battlefield to stop the ice mêlée before somebody got a chip in the eye.

Finally the evening came to a close and with Dean and Mia changed and ready to hit the road those that stayed bid them a fond farewell. As they stopped next to the car Dean pulled Braden close. "Okay buddy I want you to be good for your grandparents. We'll miss you a lot and you can call anytime. We will pick you up in three weeks, so have a good time and don't be a problem."

"I won't Dad," Braden said softly.

"I know you won't," Dean said pulling his son into an embrace.

When he was finished Mia came over, "thank you so much for your song, it was beautifully done and I will treasure it forever. I'll miss you a bunch and like your dad said you can call anytime."

"Okay, um here wait until you are on the road before you read it," Braden said stuffing a note into Mia's hands.

"Alright I will, thank you buddy," Mia said kissing the top of the boys head.

And with that the happy couple was off on their honeymoon.

After several miles Mia had Dean turn on the dome light and read the note that Braden had given her.

Dear Mia,

I wanted to write this so you would know how I felt. I know sometimes it seems I'm not the best kid in the world but I don't mean it. I'm glad you married my dad and will be my mother. You make him happy and you make me happy.

Love Braden

P.S. Uncle Sam checked the spelling

Mia immediately began to tear up causing concern to Dean. He split his attention between the road and his new wife. "What did he write?" Dean asked worried Braden might have been rude or harsh in his note.

"It's wonderful, Dean, just beautiful," she said. She then read the short note and could see Dean visibly relax.

"I knew he'd come around," Dean said confidently causing Mia to smack him on the shoulder.


	35. Summer of Love & Only For a Moment

**Summer of Love**

Ben liked to think of himself as a craftsman, but his actual employment was by the local town he lived in as a police officer. He had been offered the top position of chief numerous times and had turned it down numerous times. He didn't want the responsibility or the demands that it required. To help him unwind the man had a workshop in his garage where he would make canoes by hand in their entirety. This is what fascinated Braden so Ben was sure to get the items necessary for the boy to craft his very own pint sized canoe.

The Clearwater's lived in a pocket of native folk but not on a reservation. Politics had run amuck in previous years and the family just wanted to stay out of the governments hold on the area. It was far too complicated and they just wanted to move on so they bought a nice home on a large lot near the woods where they could have the peace and quite that they so desired. The home was just the right size for a couple with a visiting grandson with lots of room outside for said youngster to roam.

"You remember the boundaries?" Ben asked Braden that first day.

"Yes sir," Braden nodded.

"And you remember what happens if you go beyond them?"

"Yes sir," Braden said his nose scrunched up in distaste. "But Grandpa I'm older now, I'm ten and should be able to go across to the big woods."

"I see, so you are telling me that you are ready to spread your wings?"

Braden nodded eagerly.

"Well you stick around here for a few days and then together we will take a look into the trees and we'll see if they think you are ready for a solitary journey," Ben said to his confused looking grandson. "First let's work on that canoe."

The two worked hard and at the end of the week had a small replica of a canoe. It was big enough that Braden could send Hunter the cat on float trip. "Grandpa it is so cool," the boy said. "I'm going to show Grandma."

As Braden ran off to the house Ben looked across the road to the trees and felt the breeze as it blew threw the mighty foliage. When Allison had been small they lived elsewhere but still were not far from the forest. The forest that held adventure for the few that were able to truly know what it held.

Allison had been a fabulous child to raise; she was sweet and gentle but had a mischievous streak that kept her parents on their toes. She seemed very open to the world around her and Ben feared Braden showed that ability as well. There had been only one time when he needed to raise his hand to his daughter and it was an episode still not forgotten. Now as the trees whispered their plans Ben had a sinking feeling that he would find himself in that very spot once again.

The next day with Ben having taken the day off as Grace had far too much work to give her attention to her grandson the two set off into the beckoning woods. "These trees are so big and…and…majestic," Braden said pleased with his choice of words.

"That they are young man that they are. They are something to behold and to respect. Look up towards the sky," Ben instructed.

Braden did as he was told and was in awe of the tall trees full of leaves with glimpses of the blue sky above. He was in admiration, totally impressed with his surroundings. The duo continued to make their way through the trees, Ben showing Braden all the little things along the way; a snake behind a rock, the moss on the trees, a hole where an animal had taken up residence among other things. Finally they came to a clearing and Ben held his breath.

"What is this place Grandpa?" Braden asked.

"Just a clearing."

"It feels different, bigger than what you see. I like it here Grandpa," Braden said looking around.

"Well listen to me young man; this isn't a place for you. It is owned land and we aren't allowed to be on it," Ben explained.

"I didn't see any signs," Braden retorted.

"It is well known and now you know so abide by it," Ben said sternly.

Braden accepted his grandfather's words but as they left he looked behind him longingly while a shiver went down Ben's spine.

The next couple of days brought work days for the Clearwater's and Braden spent his days at the Longfeather's house where Tyson was only two months older than Braden.

Back at his grandparents house a few days later Braden had been sailing his canoe in the pond but had lost his grip and now watched it bob around in the middle. He sighed out of disgust and boredom, his grandpa was at work and Grandma was at home but busy with paperwork and phone calls. He looked up and saw her step out onto the deck and wave at him ear to the phone once again. He yearned to make his way to the nearby woods to investigate what had him so unsettled earlier. He knew he wouldn't be allowed but since that had never stopped him before he formulated a plan.

Braden made his way to the deck and a distracted Grace. "I know you need it by the end of the week, but I am reminding you that I am only human," she said into the mouthpiece.

"Grandma, Grandma, I'm going to go for a walk," Braden said.

Grace put up her finger indicating that Braden wait, but the boy just said he would be back shortly and ran around to the front of the house leaving Grace in her debate. Finally free he walked down the road a bit in case he was being watched and finally crossed the road into the trees. He knew he was farther down than he had been with Ben but figured he would just work his way back. He breathed deeply taking in the fresh cool air the forest provided. He was slowly falling into the soul of his surroundings and could only seem to follow the direction it provided.

It seemed as if the world began to slow as if he was pulled by time and breath into another creation. He stepped from the trees and was met by a red sky that beckoned him to come closer. He was sure that the sky had been a brilliant blue when he descended into the woods, but there was no denying the crimson atmosphere that surrounded him. There was a lone tree in the midst of the clearing and it reached out in desire for Braden to step closer. The boy swallowed hard and knew he should get back to his grandparents house; that if he returned without incident he would most likely be allowed another romp into freedom, but he found that this place would not release its grip and until Braden partook of its offering he would be its prisoner.

Grace had kept herself busier than she intended hoping that she could finish her projects in time to have the next week off to spend with her visiting young one. She had heard commotion outside off and on for hours and headed that way to see what Braden was up to. But as she rounded the corner her heart slid from her chest as she saw the source of the noise being the neighborhood raccoon and not her beloved grandson.

She began to call out his name and made several circles around the house and into the garage and workshop. She stepped into the woods next to their home and saw the small canoe floating in the pond. She was near tears for the missing boy and was running back to the house and her phone when Ben pulled into the driveway. She couldn't believe it was already after 5:00.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Braden, I thought he was back but I guess I never checked and I can't find him anywhere," she said emotionally.

"Where did he go?" Ben asked quickly.

"On a walk, he was bored, on a walk down the road is what he told me, but that was hours ago. I heard noise and assumed he was back but I never checked, I never checked Ben," she said nearly sobbing.

"Okay, let me put the word out and then I'll drive around and look for him. What was he wearing?"

"Um, royal blue mesh shorts and a red Cardinal's t-shirt," she said picturing the smiling boy.

Ben was on the radio relaying the necessities and then called his neighbors to see if they had an idea where he might be. After driving and coming up empty on all counts he returned to the house where they had to face what seemed the most likely scenario.

"Do you really think he is there?" Grace asked wide eyed.

"It is the most logical, Allison found her way there it isn't unexpected that Braden would have the path within him as well."

"We have to go," Grace urged.

"You know it wouldn't do any good."

Braden sat at the base of the tree staring at the ruby sky, when he looked down he noticed a vibrant blue flower nearby. All the surrounding colors took on a surreal tone and just seemed to jump at him as if they were asking to be noticed. Braden felt as if he had tumbled down the same hole that Alice had in the book Alice in Wonderland. He knew he should leave but it was as if he was tethered and was unable to free himself. He closed his eyes thinking as if he waited to open them he would be in a place of normalcy, a place of familiarity. While he was shutting out the world he heard a voice that made his eyes snap open instantly; his heart pounded because he was so sure the voice he heard was his fathers.

"Dad, Dad?" the boy questioned but was met with silence. "I must be losing my mind," he told himself, "Dad is 1000 miles away."

But he not only thought he heard Dean he thought he felt him as well, though something was different, distant. He shook his head and decided enough was enough and got up but as he turned to leave someone caught his eye and he knew nothing would keep him from going to her.

The boy breathed deeply and looked once and then twice not sure what his next move would be or how this was even possible; but there she was right in front of him reaching his way with gentle hands. Braden swallowed and finally released the word he hadn't uttered in five years; "Mom?"

**For Only A Moment**

"My sweet boy," Allison answered, "my sweet, sweet boy," she cooed.

"How, how can I be here with you? Am I dead?" he asked.

"No son, you are not dead we are in this place, this special place. An area where all things seem possible and we can once again share in each others destinies a place where worlds collide. You were called to this place the wind and the trees demanded it."

"Did you find this place when you were little?" Braden asked.

"I did, only those who have been chosen can cross the veil and come into this wonder."

"I, I don't know what to say, I have wanted this for so long Mom," Braden said.

"You have grown into a beautiful young man my son and I am so proud."

"We miss you every day, Dad used to cry all the time, he didn't think I saw but I did. He was sad all the time."

"But he is not as sad now and that is a good thing. I miss you all terribly but I am fine and will see you again one day. Braden, death may seem like the end, but it is not. The body will return to earth as it should but the spirit lives on forever. We are not left alone; the dead and living are in a circle. We are all together in this circle, as you are with me now."

"Dad said you will always be in my heart," Braden offered.

"He is right; I am forever in your heart."

"But I was forgetting you," Braden said concerned.

"Of course you have had so many experiences that have taken the place of me and that is okay, that is good as it means you are living life as you should be."

"But why did you have to go?"

"Because it was decided that I must, because it was my day to die."

Mother and son sat and talked for what seemed like hours and no time at all. Braden noticed as he reached for her she would shrink back. "Mom can I touch you?" he finally asked.

"I'm afraid that we should not attempt that, in fact it is time that you go back to your place in the world."

"You came here when you a kid didn't you?"

"I did, but only once as this path is beyond your control you must not tempt fate and the Holy Ones by crossing here again. This gift was given and received and it is not to happen again."

"But I want to see you again."

"I am sorry son, but you need to go back to your grandparents and tell them of this visit and accept what their decision is. But we will forever have this moment," Allison touched Braden's cheek and the boy collapsed.

Braden woke up unsure of his surroundings. He jumped up and was met with an unsettling scene of hazy light from the moon and breezes holding odd scents. He looked up only to be met with towering trees and darkness. He had no idea what time it was and got no clue from looking around. He also had no idea which way to go but decided to put one foot in front of the other and pick a direction. He thought for sure he was back in the woods but as he stopped to get his bearings he thought he saw his Dad again. Braden stepped quickly towards the figure and heard the whisper of "go." "But Dad, how are you here?" But the wind picked up and it was as if it hadn't happened at all. The forest that had seemed so inviting, calm and serene earlier had taken on an eerie, almost sinister tone in the darkness and Braden hoped he was heading the right direction.

Finally Braden found himself by the road and saw that he was near his grandparent's house. He also noticed that the sky was quite dark and he was very late.

Braden saw two police cars in the driveway when he finally made it back to the house. He knew one was his grandfathers and the other must belong to a coworker. He also knew he was in big, big trouble. His phone has said it was just after 10:00, he had been gone for over seven hours. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious but it certainly didn't seem like he had been gone for that long.

He knew his grandparents would be very upset with him but knew he had no other choice but go into the house and face the music. He peeked through the screen door and saw Ben and another officer that he had met a few days earlier talking. Grace was going through a photo album pulling out pictures. "We've only taken a few this visit and none have a good shot of his face. I have these, but they are two years old," she said handing off the pictures.

"Here I just took this one yesterday," Ben said the printer coming to life spitting out a current picture of Braden swinging on the hammock.

Braden opened the door and Grace screamed as her hands flew to her mouth. She jumped up and ran to him grabbing and holding him tightly. "Oh thank God," she said keeping him close.

After she was able to let him go, Ben squatted next to the boy and took a good look at him. "Are you okay?"

Braden wanted to say yes but his mouth couldn't form the words.

"Did anybody take you?" Officer Herripin asked.

Braden shook his head no. He cleared his throat and forced it to cooperate, "I just lost track of time and then got turned around in the woods."

Officer Herripin nodded but told Ben if anything changed to let him know. Ben walked him outside while Grace stood and shook. "Your father, I have to call him back and let him know you came home."

"Dad knows I was gone?" Braden asked in total fear.

"Of course, we waited but finally we had to let him know," Grace said as she found his number.

"I am so dead," Braden sighed.

"That you are," Ben agreed, "have a seat," he said pointing at the chairs surrounding the kitchen table.

Braden had had his run-ins with both of his grandparents but as grandparents often do they turned their head when it came to the error in their grandson's ways. Though Braden had no doubt that Ben was more than capable of dealing with any type of infraction that may come his way.

Grace was bringing Dean up to speed while Ben poured a large glass of water and set it down in front of Braden. The boy suddenly realized how parched he was. He thanked Ben for the water and quickly drank half of it. As he set the glass back down Grace handed him the phone.

"Hello," Braden croaked into the phone.

"Thank God you are alright; I was so worried about you. We were getting ready to head your way," Dean said with concern.

Braden just sat unsure what to say.

"Where were you?" Dean said his voice leaning towards stern.

"I was in the woods and got turned around I guess," Braden answered.

"Did you have permission to go to the woods?"

Braden paused knowing he didn't have the right answer, "no sir."

Dean sighed, "what were you thinking?"

"I guess I wasn't."

"No you weren't, let me talk to Grandpa for a minute."

Braden handed the phone off and finished his glass of water. Grace refilled his glass and sat down across from him. Braden could tell that she had been crying and he felt terrible. He didn't know what to do, should he tell them what had happened or keep quiet. Would they even believe him, they were open minded people but this was so weird it didn't even register on radar.

Ben closed the phone and set it on the table. "He is very relieved, but not very happy," Ben said. "Tell us everything you did and everything you saw."

Braden gathered his courage but couldn't look up from the table. "The sky was red and the flower was so blue and then I heard my dad and then my mom was right there in front me." Expecting a barrage of denials he immediately launched into the certainty that it had all happened. "It was real and I'm not lying I spoke to my mother. She said it was her and it looked like her and talked like her. She even called me Soaring Eagle like she used to when I was young."

Ben and Grace exchanged glances as their shoulders slumped they knew it would be a long night.

"Braden you stumbled into a very unique place, a place where things don't seem to makes sense, a place where the unbelievable becomes believable. The cycle of life is a circle and you were in that circle, we don't know how or why but some people have the gift of being able to cross the plane."

"Mom told me about the circle, and she told me that she had been there before," Braden said.

"She had, when she was around your age she found that she was able to cross over, she like you found it mysterious and worthy of another trip, but…" Ben said drifting.

"But what?" Braden asked.

"But we forbid her from ever going back and that is what we are telling you."

"Why, I could see her, talk to her, she was with me and I want to see her again," Braden stated.

"Because it is dangerous, it is a place where you don't belong. Braden we live in a different a place, we remain separate for the most part but that place you visited is unbalanced as the two mix much too closely. Listen no man is to know of where the Spirit World is, it is beyond the pine trees on the edge of the world and sometimes if you stand on the edge you could fall off of it."

"But I won't, I'll be careful, you can't take this away from me," Braden said his voice rising.

Grace had remained quiet but finally spoke, "we say that there is no death only a change of worlds, you are not ready to change worlds yet and mustn't tempt it."

Braden wanted to argue but suddenly he felt exhausted. Both Ben and Grace could see the fatigue rolling across the youngsters face and decided the day had gone on long enough. They put the boy to bed and once again gathered in the kitchen to talk.

Braden's sleep was heavy and restless all at the same time. He would hear voices as if they were in the same room but then the blackness would surround him again.

"How could Dean be there?" Grace had asked.

"Residual energy drawn to both Allison and Braden; is my only guess," Ben ventured.

"Thank God he didn't see Sam."

"I don't think Sam was in the world long enough to make an impact," Ben said.

Braden wanted to get up and ask why his dad had been there but the dark was closing in fast. "We have to keep him close, he can't be allowed to return, maybe Dean and Mia should come up now they could stay here for the rest of the time we have to be careful," the words intermingled in his brain and Braden couldn't seem to decipher them.


	36. The Morning After & Living on the Edge

**The Morning After**

The world seemed especially bright the next morning when Braden got up. He made his way from the bathroom having splashed some water on his face. Ben was moving around the kitchen and acknowledged Braden with a nod. "Hey partner, your dad has called several times so why don't you give him a ring."

"Where's Grandma?" Braden asked picking up his phone that had been sitting next to a picture of Ben and Grace taken many years ago.

"She had to go to several meetings today, so you are stuck with me."

The connection went through and Dean answered on the first ring. "Hi Dad," Braden greeted.

"Hey kiddo, how are you?"

"Okay I guess."

"I asked Grandpa if I needed to come up there and he told me to stay down in Florida but if I do I expect you to listen and behave."

"I will," Braden said softly.

"Mia and I will be leaving and heading North tomorrow and will be stopping along the way so make sure to call the cell phone and not the hotel if you need anything. I don't want any bad reports," Dean warned.

"There won't be," Braden promised.

They spoke for a few more minutes and when Braden hung up he saw that Ben had placed some eggs and bacon at the table. "Eat up," he encouraged.

"I'm not very hungry."

"The place where you were drains you and you need to replenish yourself."

Braden looked unsure.

"It takes so much from you, that's why you were so thirsty and tired and that's why it is so dangerous."

"Who did mom see when she was there?"

"Those that had gone on before."

"She never went back?"

Ben sighed and sat down across from his grandson, "she tried, but I made it quite clear that she was never to return."

"Oh," Braden said with his hands in his lap and eyes looking at his untouched plate.

"I will employ the same tactics with you if I must but I would much prefer not to."

Braden couldn't believe he wasn't going to be disciplined for his actions yesterday and was quite relieved.

"You will not be left alone; you will be with Grandma, myself or someone else if necessary. That means no walks or trips outside by yourself period."

"But I feel that I need to see her again, be with her, talk to her," Braden pleaded.

"Put it out of your head right now, you do not want to force my hand in this young man," Ben said employing his best stern look.

Braden went on to pick at his meal and when Ben realized he wasn't going to eat anymore he began to talk. "Man's life is brief, so it is a waste to fear death as it will come sooner or later to everybody. It is the command of the Great Spirit for all to pass on, but it is also the command that you are not to tempt to bypass your destiny. You, Grandson are tempting fate by crossing into the forbidden place."

"But it's my mom; I just want to be with her again. I hate that she is dead and gone."

"Braden don't think of her as dead, anything that has a birth, must have a death. But the spirit is not born with a person, but it is given at the time of birth. So the actual spirit has no birth it will never die."

Braden still didn't appear to be satisfied so Ben continued, "The pathway of this life leads to the pathway of the next life. Some have gone beyond the ridge to the Spirit World, but that is where they belong, it is not where you belong, not yet anyway. You have reached a fork in that path and must choose the right way. Do you understand?"

"There is no death; only a change of worlds; and you don't want me to change worlds yet," Braden said.

"Grandson, you have but one lifetime and in that lifetime you live, you love and you die. You have not had enough of a lifetime to accomplish all that you need to so make sure that you live and love enough while you have the chance. Do not shortchange yourself."

Ben let Braden go and think about what had been said. He knew it was hard for the youngster to grasp the importance of what he had been told, but hoped that he could abide by it. If he didn't the consequences could be dire.

Grace was able to find a few days to be at home while Ben was working and the two enjoyed each others company by swimming and exploring and even cooking the fish that Braden had caught. But today the boy was being dropped off at Tyson Longfeather's house so that elder Clearwaters could finish up their projects and spend the last few days with their grandson.

The plan was for Braden to spend the night with Tyson and much of the second day as well. The first day went great with the boys running around creating adventures as they went. The two were inseparable and having a great time. The second day as the boys were hanging out in Tyson's tree house Braden proposed a plan.

"Hey, I have something I want to check out, so could you cover for me?"

Tyson just looked at Braden somewhat puzzled, "if your mom asks just say I'm back here playing, I'll be back in plenty of time before my grandparents pick me up," Braden explained.

"You're going to look for the veil to go to the forever place," Tyson said in a concerned tone.

"The forever place?" Braden asked as he prepared to blow some bubbles.

"Yeah, you were there earlier, you can't go back, I won't help you. If you go I won't cover for you," Tyson declared.

Braden looked disappointed but relented, "okay I won't involve you, act like I never asked."

"It's too dangerous, your grandparents have not lied, what you did is not safe. You must stay away."

The concern on Tyson's face made Braden realize that perhaps his second voyage to the 'forever place' should never be attempted. He took several moments and then made his decision.

Grace had called several times as did Ben to check on Braden and all had appeared to be going well, but it would be a lie to say that she wasn't a bit nervous as she pulled up that something had gone awry.

"Hey Grace how are you?" Sadie Longfeather asked. "The boy's have been playing out back all day; Tyson even came and picked up their lunch to eat in the treehouse. They are a busy duo."

Grace had fallen for that ploy before and realizing that the last time Braden hadn't been seen for any length of time was because he was off on his own adventure, but she held her tongue and hoped for the best. Sadie called out for the boy's and Tyson came tromping down the path alone.

"Where's Braden?" his mother asked.

"He forgot his phone and went back to get it. We thought it would be safer in the tree house instead of his pocket," Tyson explained.

Grace was about to be unglued when the dark head of her grandson appeared smiling as he jogged towards them, "hi Grandma," he exclaimed his phone in hand.

Braden had decided in the end that he valued his friendship with Tyson too much to place the boy in an uncomfortable spot and as much as he desired a return trip to the mystery spot he relented and played his day away as a ten year old is supposed to.

With three day's left in his visit Ben, Grace and Braden were having great fun with each other. Grace was forced to attend a meeting while Ben was playing catch with Braden in the yard when the familiar roar came down the road.

"Daddy," Braden screeched running towards the road.

The happy couple climbed out of the car and Dean shook Ben's hand while Mia tussled Braden's hair. "Sorry we're early, but old habits die hard and once I started driving I couldn't stop," Dean said smiling.

"No problem, but you are staying right, you're not taking Braden early?" Ben inquired.

"No we'll stay, I don't want reality any sooner than I have to," Dean answered.

"Grace will be thrilled that you're here, she misses you so much," Ben said as the group hauled the bags into the house.

Needing to stretch their legs after their long car ride, Dean and Mia happily agreed to a walk in the forest with Braden.

"It's so cool Dad, the woods are awesome and there are these places where miracles occur where you can see things that you can't anywhere else," Braden said as Dean and Mia followed him into the woods.

They walked through the trees hearing the peaceful breeze blow overhead and feel the cool air envelop them. "Maybe we should move here," Mia suggested.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" Dean agreed.

Braden knew he was close his body began to tingle and the hair on his arms was standing on end, he would reunite his mother and father. He would be the leader and show his dad a supernatural feat even he hadn't seen before. Braden was bouncing in excitement. "Over here Dad, over here," Braden waved as the sky took on that familiar scarlet color, but as the boy turned the crimson cloak seemed to surround him and he could see his father no more.

**Living on the Edge**

"Where did he go?" Mia asked.

"I don't know, he was right here," Dean said with fear seeping through. "He was right here in front of me, not ten feet away."

"Dad, where did you go?" Braden called out.

"You do not know what dangers you have taken on," a voice said.

"Dad?" Braden asked.

The disembodied voice began again, "you need to leave, what you seek is no longer here."

"You sound like my Dad, well your voice does anyway and your lying my mom is here, she is," Braden yelled.

"You're right I am your dad and I order you to leave," a figure in the shadows said.

"But my dad isn't dead," Braden said confused.

"I was at one time and a piece of me remains here, but only a piece. But it is not the place for you and you need to leave, now!"

"When did you die, how?"

"It was an accident, one of those times the doctors shock you back to life but you were clinically dead for a few minutes."

"No, you're not right, you're not acting like my dad, what happened to you who are you? Where were you before here?"

"Go to your dad and never come back here."

"But if you're telling the truth then you are my dad and you are here with my mom and I need to be here too!" Braden yelled.

"No!" Allison shrieked. "Your father made a selfless act to help somebody and he died for that act, but because he was so selfless he was returned to the world. But he gave some of himself that stays here with me and lessens my wait for you my son. He dried my tears and helped my memories. But he is with you Braden; he needs you in the world as do I. Life is lived through love, pain, laughter, joy and tears and death has the very same. I didn't leave you forever I just left first. Now you must go, embrace the gift that has joined your life."

"What gift?" Braden asked.

"Mia, she is such a blessing, she will help you in your journey to adulthood, she will help you in all things; if I could give you a gift it would be her."

"But I want you," Braden said.

"But my hourglass has emptied, my candle has burned down and I am in the land of forever where the days and nights are endless. The wind carries my memory and the rain washes my tears and I survive here to wait for you. It came to pass that I am here, and here I will stay until you come back forever to sit and watch the endless sky with me."

"Take this back to your father, tell him I am okay," Allison said giving Braden a small stone with the word love written on it. "Hold it tightly."

"What if you can't find me?"

"No matter where you go I will find you, in a place with no frontiers, I will find you even if it takes a thousand years I will find you. Now you must go, go son, go now. I will love you forever and always."

Braden turned his eyes rapidly shedding tears; he caught his shirt on a scraggly branch and tore it open. Holding the rock tightly he took his shirt off and dropped it to his feet, leaving it behind he took a few steps before he turned again, "I will find you as well, and I will remember you now forever and always. I will stop guarding my heart but I will remember you still," Braden yelled before his nose began to bleed and he collapsed.

Dean and Mia had been frantic and Ben had gotten a terrified phone call from Dean who had run until he got a signal. Ben caught up to them and his deepest fear had come true as he felt a slight shift in the universe.

"He is gone," the older man said.

"What do you mean he is gone?" Dean yelled, "where is he?"

"He is in the forever place, another dimension; Allison breeched its door when she was a child I should have known Braden would be able to as well. Life and death are in a circle and in certain places that circle is thin and those living can be with those who have died."

"And that's where he went?" Mia asked in shock.

"He went to see his mother," Dean confirmed, "how do we get him out?"

"We can't it has to be up to him, but even then he isn't in total control."

"Then what is?" Dean yelled.

"The Great Spirit, God, fate I don't know," Ben yelled back.

"What do I do?" Dean screamed.

"Nothing, nothing but wait," Ben said sounding defeated.

As the men sat in stunned silence Mia's hand flew to her mouth causing Ben and Dean to turn, there lying shirtless and unconscious was Braden. His hair appeared to be soaking wet and his face was bloody. All three went running to the fallen boy. Dean picked him up and cradled him in his lap while Ben pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and place it on Braden's face, while Mia paced in a circle.

They rushed Braden back to the house; he was semi-conscious mumbling things like finding somebody for 1000 years or tears, Dean couldn't tell and something about still remembering somebody. They placed the boy on the couch while Ben had somebody on the way.

"Who is it?" Dean asked

"My father, he has seen this, I know you're skeptical but I don't know what else to do," Ben said.

Dean swallowed hard and looked at the motionless body of his son, "whatever you think Ben whatever you think."

Joseph was Ben's elderly father and a healer he and Grace arrived at the same time both rushing to the boy. "How long ago Ben?" Joseph asked.

"An hour maybe, this is his second trip."

"Oh my, okay I need cooperation from everyone in this room and if you can't give it you must leave, though the more that are here the better for the boy," Joseph said looking to everyone.

"We are all willing to do whatever you need," Mia said.

"Grace you sing this first part for me," the man said showing Grace her part as he pulled out a rattle. "Ben he will know your voice you read this."

Ben cleared his voice and began to read over Grace's gentle singing. "It's not true that we come here only to live, we come only in passing, we do not own all that is given to us on the this journey we eat sleep and dream, and whenever you are ready oh maker of life I will come home to you," Ben finished looking to Joseph.

"But you must not go Braden, you are to remain here, it is not time for you to come home," Joseph said.

The healer then shared his notes and the three began something that even though the Clearwater's weren't very familiar with they joined in as if driven by an unseen force singing something in their native tongue that seemed to soothe the entire room. Dean looked to his son and saw a mask of peace descend on his face. The healer then lit something and waved the smoke over Braden. Mia felt better than she had minutes before but was still very concerned for her stepson. Another man came into the room and quickly placed a drum in the corner and began his own beat and chant while Joseph used his rattle and then began to use ash from what he had burned and began to place symbols on Braden's forehead and bare chest.

Mia held tightly to Dean as the two looked at the scene before them and the magic it seemed to possess. They were both near tears and their breathing was ragged while Braden seemed so oddly serene and Dean was more afraid than he had ever been.

Dean and Mia had been so entranced they hadn't even noticed more people had come into the room each playing a part in this intricate ceremony. The mood was a bit more upbeat as the chanting became more uplifting. Grace leaned over and whispered, "this is called life giver" and then joined in. Dean felt hope for the first time since Braden's disappearance.

A flute began and the tone became subtle once again as Mia looked to Grace for explanation. "This is about unity, unifying what he saw with where he is now and his life as it is; putting all the pieces together."

The drums and flute finished and Joseph came to Grace and whispered to her and she nodded. The flute began again and the scared grandmother began to hum, she then took Dean and Mia by the hand and brought them next to Braden placing their hands on him she began, "We are now reminded to be aware of our place upon this earth and to fulfill our obligations to ourselves our families nations and the natural world of the creator the words say we are to awaken stand up be counted for you are being recognized in the spirit world. Braden you have been recognized and are held dearly, but you must now come back to us and this world and be counted."

Braden slowly opened his eyes and smiled at everyone.

"That was way too much like last Thanksgiving," Dean commented after Braden had fallen asleep. "Why does he do this?"

"I'm not sure if he can help it, he just seems to fall into these slivers of the unknown, perhaps it is his fate." Ben said.

"That is not what I want to hear, I can't take this again; I didn't think he would survive when he delved into my past, now he is what; traipsing through the netherworld."

"Maybe we shouldn't move here," Mia said with a weak smile.

"Speaking of that, he saw you Dean; in the forever place, the circle whatever you choose to call it." Ben said.

"What?" Mia asked.

"Oh, my apologies I shouldn't have said anything…I guess I assumed."

"It's complicated," Dean said looking at a perturbed Mia, "it was a long time ago."

"You were dead?" she asked in astonishment.

"Only for four months, it's com…"

"I know complicated, start explaining!"

So he did, but Mia was unsure if she was better off knowing the truth in fact she rather believed that she wasn't.

"Why did he see me, I'm not dead now."

"Because of your trauma, a part of you did not return, it remained behind. You lost a part of yourself to the experience," Joseph said. He had remained to ensure Braden would be okay through the night.

"That's what I love about you guys, you don't bat your eyelash at anything; take it at face value and go with it," Dean told Joseph.

"White people are the ones who complicate the world, can't look at anything without over analyzing it. Dean this isn't a human world full of spirits, it is a spiritual world full of humans but I suspect you know that already and your son seems to have a direct line to the unseen," Braden's great-grandfather explained.

"He said he could see my dad who has been dead for a long time, they even speak, but I haven't heard him mention him in a while."

"Maybe because he chooses to keep it quiet knowing you look at him differently or maybe the connection has been quiet. Sometimes those in two different worlds move at different speeds and there can be times they don't match up. Only Braden and his grandfather know what is best for them and their relationship as you know what is best for yours."

"Do I know, because I think I am failing at that. He keeps finding these life and death situations and I am helpless on the sidelines. I think maybe now I feel like my dad did at times when things got away from him and Sam and I were in danger. I can't keep my own son safe, I have a house a steady job and still I can't keep him from what we spent our lives hunting. Why does it seem that whenever we are together you are pulling Braden from some kind of coma?"

"His investigation into your past brought that wrath on himself, but his one sought him," Ben answered.

"But why?"

"That I can't say, maybe Allison's longing for him or his longing for her or perhaps the worlds needing to mix for a moment," Ben said with a sigh.

"Or maybe simply just because," Grace said setting her coffee cup down. "We will never have the answers that the universe begs to ask."

"What do I say if he asks about me being on the other side?" Dean asked using his fingers to make quotation marks when he said 'other side.'

"Don't tell him the truth," Grace said.

"When a child loses one parent it is common for them to worry about the other parent dying and if he finds out you actually did it will be very disconcerting to him," Mia said.

"Just tell him that because he knew he wasn't supposed to be there his conscious took on your form warning him to stay away," Ben said.

"That he had been missing you and thinking about you and it just transferred to what he was doing," Mia added.

"Well you two are awesome liars," Dean said unsure if that was a good thing or not. "Is he going to recover, is he going to remember?"

"He should recover just fine and for remembering I would imagine so at least for a while," Grace said. "He is a strong boy, he should be fine."

"Why does it have to be this way, why does he have to do these things?" Dean asked exasperated.

"Because he is half Allison and half you," Grace said smiling.

**The words from the ceremony were taken from the CD Songs of Life by Joanne Shennandoah


	37. Love is Forever & MP3 Mayhem

**Love is Forever**

Braden slept the rest of the night and into the next morning finally rising after 10:00. After visiting the bathroom he made his way out to the kitchen where everybody was trying to make conversation to quiet their nerves. Mia was the first to see the boy.

"Brade, are you okay?" she asked jumping up.

"Yeah, just thirsty," he said yawning.

Dean grabbed his son into a deep embrace and held the boy. "You had me scared to death, you can't keep doing this stuff," he admonished.

"I'm sorry Dad, but I have something for you," he said holding out the small rock with the word love written on it.

Dean looked like he had seen a ghost. "Where did you get this?" he asked.

"Mom told me to give it to you; I held it really tight and then slipped it into my pocket before I fell asleep."

Dean looked to the kitchen and saw three faces looking to him for explanation. "Allison gave it to me for my birthday one year. We had had a fight, the next day was my birthday she had said something would always remain a constant in our lives, I figured after the fight it would be something rude," Dean admitted. "But that afternoon she came to the garage and said this would always be our constant no matter what and to never forget it." Dean then placed the smooth rock emblazoned with the word love on the table so everyone could see it.

"She gave that to me and she said Mia was our gift," Braden said looking at this new step-mother. "I think she was right," he agreed walking over to Mia and giving her a hug.

"Eat your breakfast and then we will have a long talk," Dean said looking at his son.

Dean and Braden began their walk in silence feeling each other out and letting emotions settle for a moment. Dean would look down at Braden who once again seemed so fragile and contemplated how they got to this point and why these oddities kept popping up in their lives.

Braden would sneak a peek up at his father and try and gauge how angry the man was. He knew that once again he had crossed the line and there was nothing worse than a scared parent. He could hear his mother's words ringing in his ears, she still felt so close, like she was just beyond the bend. What he thought he had lost forever had been given back to him and he would never ever allow it to escape from him again.

"It was a place where lovers love and dreamers dream, a place where you are never alone a place of happiness and contentment. In this world we stand alone and dream alone, but not there, you miss people who aren't with you but you know they will come and it won't be long; time is different," Braden explained.

"How is it different?" Dean asked.

"I felt like I was only there for a couple of hours but when I came back it was 7 hours later, time is slower there. The wait for someone won't be as long on this side," Braden said looking up at Dean.

"I see," Dean began, "how do you feel?"

"I'm okay, fine actually," Braden said as he took Dean's sunglasses and put them on.

"And what makes you fine?"

"I can see her, I can close my eyes and see her, I can hear her, I have the memories that I thought were gone. Or maybe I have new memories either way I have something and Mom likes Mia so I don't have to wonder or feel bad because I like her. I can…I can move on now and not look over my shoulder."

Dean stood there not knowing what to do or say, he pulled the rock from his pocket and looked at it.

"She still loves you and will forever but wants you to move on and be happy. She is happy that you are happy, it was in her eyes I promise," Braden assured.

"That's good to hear," Dean said eyes blinking back tears. "I'm just glad you are alright, you have to stop pushing the limits, one day you aren't going to come away healthy."

"It just happened I didn't mean for it to."

"Sure you did, that's why you took us that way, you wanted back into that world."

"I guess," Braden admitted.

"You don't guess you know, you know what you wanted and the fact that you didn't care what the consequence were; you plunged right ahead without regard," Dean said sternly.

Braden just looked at the ground.

"Son you can't leap before you look, it will catch up with you."

"Is that what you did?"

"When?"

"When you died, you were there Dad I saw you, you were dead."

"You couldn't have, I'm not dead, one life to live and all that. How could I be dead if I'm here with you?"

Braden not having an answer just shrugged. "Then why were you there, how did I see you?"

Dean following the advice he had been given explained about Braden's conscious tugging at him. Braden seemed to chew on that for several moments and then put his arms around his father and said, "I'm so glad you aren't dead."

"Me too kiddo me too, now we need to talk about keeping you a bit closer to home, he said looking down at Braden."

The end of the visit went well with Dean making Ben and Grace promise that they would come out and stay for at least a week. Dean wasn't sure how the drive back would go he feared being in the car that long with everything hanging over their heads.

Braden was quiet listening to his MP3 player and looking out the window at the passing scenery. Mia also seemed preoccupied and Dean thought the drive would go on forever. Finally Braden broke the silence by removing his headphones and clearing his throat, "Dad please forgive me for what I did the pull was too strong like I couldn't stay away it just felt weird and I had to look, I had to know and then I did know and couldn't stay away. I had a hole in me and it was killing me, to not know to not remember my own mother and I know you know what that feels like. Please understand that I couldn't pass up this opportunity. Plus she gave me something."

"I know sweetie, we saw the rock that said love on it," Mia said.

"No not that, something else something else that I can't hold that I can't show you but I'll try and tell you," he began. "She said she was happy that Mia came to us and would be part of our lives. She said she wanted me to happy and enjoy the life that I have and gave me the permission that I needed to move on. I can love Mia without feeling guilty; she gave me permission to move on, that you aren't an enemy or invader but that you can be my mom. That is what she gave me and the rock is just something to show us."

"So what do you think of that?" Dean asked.

"I think that I don't have to worry about feeling bad that I like Mia, that I can let her be my mom," Braden said as he slapped his headphones back in his ears.

Dean and Mia couldn't help but smile and feel like this was a huge breakthrough.

**MP3 Mayhem**

Back at home it was discovered that Braden would have Mr. Law for sixth grade. According to Mia he was strict but a very good teacher. She had known him since she had arrived and thought he would be a good match for Braden though she doubted Braden would think so.

"Tell me about this guy," Dean said as they watched Braden dribble the soccer ball down the field at practice.

"He is kind of strict, but fair, he expects a lot, but if you give your best he will do whatever it takes to help any kid out. He will stay in contact with parents if there are any problems as well as when there is something good to report. He is still young and enthusiastic and I think teaching is his true calling."

"So Braden isn't going to like him?" Dean said smiling.

"Probably not, but you will."

In the waning days of summer Braden was sitting outside strumming on his guitar when Brennan Rupert from down the street stopped by. "Wow you're good," he commented.

"Hey Brennan, what's up?"

"Not much just enjoying my last day of summer freedom."

"You go back tomorrow, I have another week."

"Yeah, part of the wonder of Sinclair Day School is we pack more days into your child's curriculum. Hey I see Julia Lowell a lot; she said you guys won that piano competition last winter."

"Yeah, we did it was nice to play with her again. How has she been?"

"Fine, what are you playing?" he asked nodding towards the guitar.

"Nothing exciting, just trying to figure out some chords, I want to start playing Metallica and AC /DC."

"Cool, I'm not even allowed to listen to them."

"No way dude, what's on your MP3 player then?"

"Classical stuff and whatever my mother approves of, it really sucks."

"No way, hey how much time before you have to be home?"

"She probably won't question me as long as I'm home before 5:00."

Braden looked at his phone, "it's 4:25, we have time."

"Time for what?"

"To get you to place where you won't be made fun of, a place where your mother doesn't rule. I'm going to fill your player with some awesome stuff."

The boys scurried in the house and ran past a surprised Mia into the family room and the computer. Braden hooked up the small device to the computer and began to work his magic. "We'll keep some of your playlist on here in case your mom checks, but the rest will rock your world."

Brennan sat his leg bouncing in anticipation. He had always liked Braden but his ever domineering mother felt that Brennan was wasting his time spending time with 'that Winchester boy' as she called him. Brennan figured she felt threatened by the seemingly normal family who took life as it came and seemed content to keep it that way. He knew if he was found sitting in the family room of the Winchester house he would indeed be in trouble, but he didn't care he seemed absorb the courage and attitude from the younger boy and was feeling more alive than he had in a long time and how sad was that?

"There, you have AC/DC, Metallica, Guns and Roses, Led Zeppelin, Ozzy Osborne and so much more, you'll love it," Braden said giving Brennan back his property.

"Thanks man, you're the best."

"When you take it off, leave your Go list on so if your mom checks she will see that and all will be fine."

"You are sneaky."

"You know it."

"I'll walk you out; I have to put my bike up before my dad gets home. If I leave it out, he puts it up and then I can't ride it the next day," Braden said shaking his head.

Braden opened the storm door and quickly turned and shoved Brennan back inside, "your mother is out there, she's looking this way."

"Crap it isn't even 5:00 yet, she is getting worse," Brennan said ever so dramatically.

"I'll sneak you out the back and you can go around the other way."

"There's a fence back there and somebody else's yard," Brennan exclaimed.

"Where is your sense of adventure man?"

"I guess I don't have one."

"Well that needs to change," Braden said smiling.

The boys went out the back door and right to the 6 foot privacy fence. "I can't get over this," Brennan said.

"It's easy," Braden said pulling a bucket from the corner of the yard. He flipped it over and climbed up showing Brennan where to put his feet. They both heaved themselves over the fence into Mrs. Walker's yard. They took a moment so Brennan could enjoy his first feat of adventure.

"See you did fine," Braden said smiling.

"Yeah now what?"

Braden looked around and then turned back to his friend, "well there's good news and bad news, which do you want first?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay the good news is his mouth therefore his bite is small but the bad news is he can still take out an ankle," Braden said as he pushed Brennan to start running.

Mrs. Walkers Dachshund Rocky was out and quickly making his way towards the boys. "The gate hurry," Braden yelled.

Edna Walker looked out to see Braden Winchester running around in circles keeping her dog at bay. She shook her head and chuckled; she got a kick out of her neighbor and wondered what brought him into her yard this time.

"Rocky," she yelled at the hyper dog, "Braden what are you doing?"

"My ball came over the fence again so I came to get it, I didn't know Rocky was out," Braden lied as he saw Brennan slip out of the yard.

"Where is it?"

"I tossed it back over," Braden responded trying to keep the mongrel from taking a chunk out of his calf.

"Rocky, get over here now," Mrs. Walker commanded.

The dog looking very disappointed reluctantly stopped his hunt and chugged off to his owner.

"Braden you know better, next time you come knock on my door and I'll get your ball, now go out the gate."

"Yes ma'am," Braden said and waved.

He met up with Brennan who was waiting out front. "Dude that was awesome," he said breathlessly, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, let's see where your mom is."

They peeked around the corner to see Mrs. Rupert at the far end of the block. "Come on," Braden said as the two boys did a mission impossible tip toe and dive and peek and run and dive around the houses until they arrived at Brennan's.

"Dude that was more fun than I have ever had," the older boy said as he jumped onto his porch. "I'll listen to your stuff and call you later, is your number the same as last year?"

"Yep, gotta go here comes your momma," Braden said as he flung his body over the side railing eliciting a laugh from Brennan.

"Where did you go?" Mia asked when Braden came back.

"Just jogged around the block, I'm going up to practice my drums."

Mia shook her head and wasn't quite sure what had just happened. She stayed busy downstairs for a while and then decided to check on her step-son. She climbed the stairs and with each step the pounding got louder, she could just begin to hear the words to the music Braden was accompanying as she got to the door. She reached for the knob but hesitated, instead of the usual classic songs she was accustomed to hearing this was more of rap type song and the more she listened the more she was appalled at the language that was escaping from the stereo. She decided she had heard enough and opened the door.

"What are you listening to?"

Braden froze knowing immediately he was busted, "nothing, just some song," he stammered.

"A highly inappropriate song, I must have heard four swear words in thirty seconds, where did you get the CD?" she asked tapping her foot.

Braden picked the remote up off the floor and silenced the rampage of obscenities. "I got it from somebody at school; we all trade and borrow CD's."

"From whom did you get it?"

"I don't remember, I got it before school let out along with some others, I have no idea who I got it from," Braden said hoping he would be believed.

"You should have turned it off as soon as you heard those words, let me have the CD," she said holding her hand out.

Braden got up and ejected the disk and gave it to Mia. "Please Mom don't tell Dad."

The world became blurry; did he just call her Mom? She looked at the boy and his pleading eyes, "is this the only copy?"

"Yes ma'am," he said convincingly.

"It's not in your computer?"

Braden shook his head no.

"Okay then this can stay between the two of us, but no more do you hear me?"

"Yeah, thanks," Braden said obviously relieved it would remain their secret.

Mia went back downstairs, her thoughts swirling, he called her Mom. Was it because it slipped, did he mean it, did he only say hoping he would escape being in trouble? She had no idea what the right answer was but she couldn't help but smile at the fact that he did say it, he actually called her mom.

She was still floating a bit when Dean came home. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Fine, just fine."

"Braden home?"

"Upstairs, he had a buddy over earlier, Brennan I think."

"Brennan, are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what Braden called him; they played on the computer and then went outside. Does he not know a Brennan?"

"They live down the block but his mother, Karen keeps a pretty close eye on him and his sister. And they are definitely not allowed to come to our house."

"And why is that?"

"She has never said, but I'm sure we aren't good enough for them and are bad influences. She is rather uptight and keeps those kids on a leash that extends to school and home. Her husband is on the road a lot, but I think he likes it that way. Anyway she must not have been at home or he snuck out."

"They seemed to get along fine."

"The kids do, it's mom who is the freak. So what's for dinner?"


	38. Payback is a Bich

**Payback is a Bitch **PG 13 for language**

School started and Mia was back to work and Braden had landed in hell. He knew his teacher was known for his sternness and that was most likely why he had found himself in that classroom. He also saw Max sitting glumly at one of the desks, great this could be a very long year.

"Okay class my name is Mr. Law, you can address me as Mr. Law or sir, I respond to either but nothing else; I am not hey you, or yo or teacher. We can have a great year if that is what you want or we can have a horrible year if that is what you want. I give respect and I expect to get it back. We have a lot to cover this year and I'm sure you are all more than capable of getting through it. My rules are simple, I expect your homework to be done and on time, if you are struggling with it please let me know I can help you. I expect you all to treat me and your classmates with courtesy and my favorite word; respect. I am a teacher and that is what I want to do, teach. Your job is to learn and I will do everything in my power to ensure that you do. Not everything will be easy and I expect you to come to me for assistance when you need it. If you don't need help then you don't need to be here, so please ask me questions. You all see your names up here on my board with magnets next to them. When you break a rule a magnet will be placed on the right side of your name, when you have one, you will be warned, two you will sit at the desk next to my desk or go to the office depending on the infraction and what your history is, if you have 3 in one day I will be calling your parents. I hate calling parents so let's not go there. If you have questions please ask me now or after class, I expect there to be quiet when the bell rings and you don't need to talk unless we are in a deep discussion or I have asked you a question. So are we good?" he asked the class who was trying to keep up with his monologue.

Braden felt his happiness fizzle out of his body. The first day was made up of everybody switching seats and getting their books and just trying to get back into the swing of things. As class ended and the bell rang Mr. Law bid everyone a farewell but asked Braden to stay. "Great I haven't even done anything and I'm in trouble already," he whispered to Josh.

Kevin Law could see the look of trepidation on Braden's face, "you're not in trouble I just want to talk to you for a minute."

"Yes sir," Braden replied.

"Good job with the sir."

"Sometimes I have to call my dad sir, when I screw up and stuff," Braden said avoiding eye contact.

"Well that is a good habit to have; maybe the class can follow your lead then. Now I know that Mia Lane has married your father this summer and is now officially your step-mother. I also know that she teaches right down the hall and I also am very aware of your history especially your stunt with Mrs. Stolski. I want you to know that I will not hold that against you, the past is the past and we will leave it there. But I'm sure you are smart enough to know that communication with your family is much easier for me and therefore it might be in your best interest to not give me cause to walk you down to her classroom after school. Now I'm sure we are going to have a great year and I look forward to working with you," he finished.

"Okay," Braden said quietly and left the room.

Braden kept to himself as he tried to figure out how his 6th grade year was going to go. The three Winchesters were still tip-toeing around as the memory of Braden's little journey was still fresh. Dean just didn't know what to do about the places Braden kept finding himself in or how to stop it. He had tried to get his son to open up about the experience a little more but Braden said he already told him everything and was at peace with it so Dean backed off.

"What ya lookin' for? Victoria asked her brother.

"My MP3 player," Brennan said as he looked behind the couch pillows.

"Mom had it last night and took it with her to the meeting at school," Victoria rattled off.

"What, why did she do that? Did she listen to it?" Brennan asked concerned.

"I don't know."

Brennan charged out the door and saw Braden down the street and waved madly at him until he came down. He quickly explained the situation fearing that they were busted. "She'll want to know where the songs came from and she'll keep asking until I tell her," Brennan said in a panic.

"Don't worry about it, do what you need to. Maybe she didn't listen to it," Braden tried.

"Yeah right, she is such a busy body can't let me have anything. Sometimes I hate her so much. The music you gave me was awesome and I loved it and now she has taken it away. It is always about her and what she wants, she is such a witch."

"You're sure your sister saw her with it?"

"Yeah, she wouldn't lie about it."

"I can make you CD's or just bring mine to rip them into your computer."

"She checks everything," Brennan said sadly.

The boys deep in their conversation hadn't noticed Karen Rupert pull into the driveway. She got out looking unhappy and glared at both boys. Brennan slumped while Braden went on high alert.

"Just the two boys I want to speak with," she said walking quickly towards them her heels clomping on the sidewalk. "I want to know where this music came from, such trash with terrible words throughout them. Brennan you know you aren't allowed to listen to this and I want to know where you got it from."

Brennan just sat speechless not knowing what to say. Braden on the other hand spoke right up figuring she would make it his fault anyway. "I gave him the music, he needs to broaden his horizons, get up to speed with the rest of the world. You don't want him to be the only one who has never heard good music."

"That is not for you to decide, you had no right to do this."

"And you have no right to be such an uptight, controlling bitch," Braden spat out.

Karen's mouth was fixed in the open position while Brennan was grinning from ear to ear his admiration growing by the second for his neighbor. The boy had just said what had been on the tip of Brennan's tongue for years but he was never brave enough to let it loose, but Braden didn't hesitate for an instant.

"I think you need to go home Braden Winchester, and don't think this is over, I will be telling your father about all of this," she said with intensity.

Braden winked at Brennan and took off down the street. He went straight to his room as the realization of had just happened hit him. He was in big, big, no huge trouble, but he couldn't help but applaud himself for speaking his mind. Apparently being good in school for the last few weeks had caused a buildup of rebelliousness that had burst out. He was trying to remember if he saw the Impala outside, he looked at his clock seeing it was 5:15 he knew Dean's arrival home could be at any time. He stuck his head out the door and heard Mia laugh and his hope that she was on the phone was quickly dashed as he heard his dad chuckle with her. He pulled his head back in as his phone began to bang out Highway to Hell, something he was sure Mrs. Rupert wouldn't approve of.

Braden flipped the phone open to hear Brennan's voice, "dude she is on her way to your house, she saw your dad pull in and took off."

"Man I'm sorry I called her that, I didn't mean…"

"Are you kidding me, that was awesome, Braden you are my hero. I'm sorry about all this and I hope you aren't in too much trouble."

"Oh I will be, but that is my responsibility. Are you in a lot of trouble?"

"Grounded for three weeks and had to delete all the files, plus I have to write a paper on a classical composer."

Braden heard the doorbell ring, "she's here I better go."

"Good luck man," Brennan said as he signed off.

Braden stuck his head out of his door again and heard Mrs. Rupert explain the incident. He could feel Dean's tension crawl up the stairs.

"I'm sorry he said what?" Dean asked again.

"First he without permission filled my son's player up with all kinds of horrific music with terrible words."

"What songs?" Dean asked.

"There were named things like Highway to Hell and Hell's Bells, Crazy Train and then songs that were nothing but curse words, one after the other."

Mia's eyebrows rose as she heard that having a feeling that Braden had lied about not putting the songs into his computer.

"Well some of those are classics and if you listen to them you might not judge so harshly, some of those are my favorites," Dean said. "But I can understand if you don't choose to listen to them, but maybe your son would like to hear them, I don't think his world will end if he explores something new and different; maybe its time for him to make his own decisions."

"That is not for you to say Mr. Winchester and I think you need to get control in your own home. What your son said to me is inexcusable."

"You're right it is and I can't defend what he said," Dean said stepping over to the stairs he looked up and yelled, "Braden come down here now!"

Braden took a breath and went to meet his doom. As he hit the bottom of the stairs he saw Dean standing next to Mia with Mrs. Rupert a few feet away with her hands on her hips looking very angry.

"Come here son," Dean instructed.

Braden did as he was told and took a spot next to his father. "Mrs. Rupert told us about a conflict you two had a little while ago. She explained that you had put some music on Brennan's player without her permission, is that true?"

Braden swallowed and tried to look contrite, "I didn't know I needed her permission since it was his player. I just put our stuff on it; you know AC/DC, Black Sabbath, Metallica."

"What about those rap songs with those lyrics that are nothing but swear words," Mrs. Rupert demanded.

"What about those Braden?" Mia asked.

Braden shrugged and looked at the floor.

"Then what he said to me was totally out of line and I think this boy is lacking discipline and needs a good old fashioned spanking," Mrs. Rupert continued.

Dean sighed and had a flashback from his childhood. "I'm afraid I would have to agree with that," Dean said.

Braden's eyes grew large and he looked to Mia for help but it was evident none would be forth coming.

"You know the spot son," Dean said throwing his head in the direction of the couch.

Braden's eyes flashed to the victim of his outburst. "She can stay to ensure that it is done if she desires," Dean told his son.

Braden was horrified; he couldn't believe that his dad was going to do this in front of her. He sure hadn't seen this coming as he looked at Mrs. Rupert she had a very smug look on her face so Braden steeled himself and glared back to the woman with as much courage as he could muster and then turned and made his way to the couch. He placed his hands on the customary spot and waited as Dean prepared himself, not used to having an audience he wanted to take his time. His mind spiraled backwards to when he was in Braden's position and recalled the horror he had felt and then remembered he had never committed that crime again until he was beyond spanking age. He could see that Braden was tense and tight and that Mia for once didn't seem to be appalled while Karen Rupert seemed to be waiting with baited breath. Dean quickly delivered three biting blows to his son's backside and decided that was enough.

He grabbed Braden by the arm and they walked back towards Mrs. Rupert where Dean stopped and dropped his hand and told his son to apologize for his actions. Braden remained quiet causing Dean's hand to find the back of the boy's neck and where he gave a squeeze of encouragement.

"Sorry," Braden whispered nearly inaudibly.

"I think you can do better," Dean said.

"I'm sorry for what I said," Braden tried again.

Braden made a move to leave the room but Dean stopped him, "I'm not done with you, sit down."

"I'd rather not," Braden said.

"Do it anyway," Dean demanded with an unforgiving tone.

Braden gingerly sat.

"He has more ahead of him but I'm sure that will suffice your yearning for a pound of flesh."

"I'm sure you will handle this as it need be," she said holding her head up, "and I'm sure I don't need to tell you that it would be best if the boys stay away from each other."

"I think we can agree to that," Mia said walking Karen to the door. The two women spoke for another minute as Dean sat down next to Braden.

"Dude you were so over the line that I don't even know where to begin, what were you thinking?"

"Guess I wasn't," Braden mumbled.

Mia wandered over her arms crossed, "you are in big trouble with me young man, you flat out lied to me."

"What is going on?" Dean asked.

"I had heard some of those rap songs and took the CD from him and he promised me that he hadn't put them on the computer, but obviously he had."

"You didn't tell me about his," Dean questioned.

"That's because I thought I had handled it but apparently I was only lied to," Mia said glaring at the boy.

Braden shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "Okay kid so you lied, you not only swore you swore at somebody, and that somebody was an adult. I can let the MP3 player thing slide as I can't fault you for wanting Brennan to enjoy the finer things in life but the other things are unacceptable. You are grounded for 3 weeks with extra chores and for the first week you are grounded to your room. Plus, that word will cost you extra," Dean said as he disappeared up the stairs.

"Sorry Mia," Braden said.

"So you called me Mom just so I would let you off?"

"No it was real, I mean I guess it came out but it was okay I just can't say all the time at least not yet."

"Braden whatever you are comfortable with, don't think you have to do anything for me. If you want to call me Mom then do, if not then don't. Look you had been doing so well, Mr. Law even came to my room today to tell me how great you had been doing."

"Guess I used it all up," Braden said causing Mia to smile even though she tried not to.

Dean reappeared and before Braden could react he found a bar of soap inserted into his mouth. "Don't touch it," Dean advised.

"Did you two get your issue solved?"

"I'm not sure now that I've been lied to I may have a hard time believing you for a while."

Braden just nodded. "You have always been an honest kid Braden and I'll tell you what you will be tasting the suds quite often if you continue to say those words and lie, plus I'll throw back talk in as well. Is that what you want?"

Braden vigorously shook his head no. "Okay then remember what your tongue is going through now and hold that for a while so you won't revisit it anytime soon."

This time Braden shook his head vigorously up and down. "Okay then," Dean said pulling the soap out of his son's mouth, "go rinse and then go to your room."

Braden did so and quickly disappeared. "Now what?" Mia asked.

"I ask God to help get us through his teen years. There was somebody I knew a while back who always gave me great advice and I wish he was here now."

"Really what was his name?"

"Castiel."

"What kind of name is that?" she asked.

"An angelic one," Dean said distracted in his memories. "Um you are in trouble too for not telling me about the CD thing, we'll have to get those off his computer."

"Sorry sir," Mia said smiling and holding her head down.

"I don't think that will cut it, you will definitely need a spanking for that," Dean teased as Mia jumped up and he began to chase her around the room both laughing and releasing some of the tension.

That night as they got ready for bed Mia asked the question Dean hoped she wouldn't. "So what made you decide to discipline Braden in front of Karen?"

"An experience I had when I was younger."

"Let me guess you played the part of Braden?"

"Yeah," Dean said with a far off look.

"Tell me about it."

"I was around Braden's age we hadn't lived in town long but I didn't get along with my teacher from the beginning…." Dean began his mind tumbling backwards in time.

"Dean Winchester your homework is far too sloppy for me to correct and you will receive an F for your lack of effort," his teacher Mrs. Goble admonished.

It had been like this from day one, Dean couldn't do anything right in her eyes and he found himself at the boiling point. "It's fine you just don't like me," Dean spouted.

"Oh it has nothing to with whether I like you or not it is about the quality of your work and this is a pathetic effort."

"You're pathetic, a pathetic bitch," Dean yelled.

The class froze as did Dean as soon as he realized what had just come out of his mouth. His plan had been to deal with his teacher as best as he could knowing they wouldn't be there more than a few months. He had complained numerous times to John but was only told to make the best of it and that life wasn't easy etc. but now he had crossed the line and there was no going back. He found himself spending the day in the office with the principal making repeated attempts to contact John. The day ended with John Winchester still ignorant to what his son had done that day and Dean headed home somewhat relieved.

That night the his reprieve ended with a knock on the door that when opened by Sam revealed Mrs. Goble standing with behavior report in hand demanding to speak with Mr. Winchester. John had returned home only moments before and Dean damned his luck. The adults spoke for a few minutes while Dean hovered sweating it out and Sam continually asked what was going on.

"Dean come in here," John barked.

Dean complied and stood before his father. "Mrs. Goble here tells me of a dispute you two had today and what you said to her. Did you call her what is in the report?" John asked handing over the paper.

Dean took his time reading the document slowly but finally unable to stall any longer looked up at the waiting eyes of his father. "Yes sir, it happened just like this," he admitted.

"I see, well I appreciate your honesty son but unfortunately I can't overlook what you have done. First of all you owe Mrs. Goble a huge apology."

Dean looked up with his eyes trying to blink back the moisture that was beginning to collect. "I'm sorry for saying what I did."

"And," John encouraged.

"It will never happen again," Dean finished.

"I should hope that it doesn't, it would seem to me that you young man are in need of some good old fashioned discipline, because back in my day a student would never say anything like that in fear of being beaten with a belt," the teacher said as her eyes flicked between Dean and John, "but nowadays that doesn't happen very often and you see much more of what happened today."

John shifted his weight, the great debate going on in his head. Nobody was going to accuse him of being a pushover or that his children were uncontrollable brats so as much as it pained him his decision was made. "Dean what you did was not only rude it was very disrespectful and totally unacceptable behavior and I will not allow you to take any kind of pride in your actions.

Dean had a pretty good idea of what was coming but he felt as though he was in a dream as things didn't seem to be real and time was slowing down. He knew his dad's pride had been hurt as he took great pleasure that his boys were very familiar with the respect of their elders and now that this total lack of it had been thrown in his face he couldn't help but be angry and now Dean would meet that anger head on.

Dean looked over at his teacher who wasn't quite sure what to do as John began to pull his belt through the loops.

"You know the drill son," John said quietly as he grabbed Dean's arm, "Mrs. Goble I will allow you to decide as to where you want to be while this takes place. You have the right to ensure that this is done or you may go on your way."

The teacher seemed unsure as to what to do but didn't move an inch and John took it at face value and proceeded.

"Wow, that must have been tough," Mia said snapping Dean out of his trip to the past.

"Yeah, let's say Braden got off easier than I did."

"Really?" Mia questioned.

"Yeah," Dean said absentmindedly rubbing his behind. "Thankfully it was Friday and I didn't have to face her until Monday, we moved about two months later."

"What did she do when she first saw you back at school?"

"It was weird, she pretty much avoided eye contact and wasn't as much as, well as much of a bitch."

"But you felt it was the right thing to do with Braden?"

"Yeah he is too much me and my father's actions held me in check for years. It was the right thing," Dean said with confidence.


	39. Bad Moon Arising

**Bad Moon Arising**

"What's a matter Braden?" Lacy asked as she sat down across from him in the cafeteria she noticed he had grown up a lot over the summer and was really becoming more handsome every day.

"Nothing," Braden mumbled.

"Did you get in trouble or something?"

"Yeah, that and something."

"Whatever happened with that thing last summer did you ever go back to the woods?"

Braden desperately wanted to say, "yeah it was the headless ghost of a guy that tried to kill me but my Godmother who happens to be a vampire grabbed him and killed him by ripping his head off. She buried his body out there where I found and when my dad and uncle were trying to salt and burn his remains he came after me at my house and Mia and I had to run next door and he went up in flames on their dining room carpet." But knowing he couldn't reveal the truth the 11 year old looked up and said, "nah, I stayed at home."

"That was probably the smart thing to do; did you have a good birthday?"

"We didn't do much we just got back from my grandparents house in New York."

"Did ya have a good time?"

"Yeah I guess, boy you ask a lot of questions."

"I know I even irritate the teachers, Mr. Law doesn't mind though."

"I'm surprised you are in his class," Braden commented.

"Why cause some of the kids are problem students?"

"I guess."

"Well if they were all problems it would be anarchy some of us stellar students have to be in the mix to keep you guys in line. But you have been great this year so far no problems at all, good job man," she said smiling.

"Thanks," Braden said managing a weak smile.

"Any plans for Halloween?" she asked about the upcoming holiday.

"Not yet though I heard Jason's having a party in Thayer at his grandparent's farm; that could be fun."

"I won't be invited," she said.

"Sure you will," Braden assured.

"Nah I won't, I'm not in the crowd that gets to do that stuff."

"You will be, cause if I'm invited you can come with me," Braden said.

Lacy thought she would fall off her chair, "really?"

"Sure you did me a big favor this summer and I would love to repay you for your support."

Braden had been doing well in school abiding by Mr. Law's rules and his latest grounding was getting towards the end and soccer was nearing its end as well. He had already been encouraged to sign up for hockey by one of the coaches and Braden had hoped his behavior along with the addition to Mia in the household would make it possible for him to play this year. He took the application from the table in the office and tucked it away in his backpack for dinnertime discussion.

"You are a free man this weekend," Dean said stabbing at his steak.

"Yes sir and I can't wait. Umm, I brought home something to show you," he said pulling out the hockey paperwork. "Can I play this year?"

"What is that?" Mia asked.

"I don't know Braden it is so time consuming and expensive," Dean replied.

"Hello…what is it?" Mia asked.

"But I didn't play the last two years and you can check now and everything, maybe if I play it will help me control my impulsive nature, please Dad,' he said indicating the players being allowed to bump other players on the ice.

Dean sighed while Mia's eyes continued to grow larger.

"Mia can help she did with baseball," Braden continued to argue.

"I'll have to think about it Brade, it is a big commitment."

"Hey, you two!" Mia yelled, "what are we talking about?"

"Hockey, he wants to play hockey again."

"I really, really do please; if I don't get to play my life will just suck."

"Well I doubt that very much but let me look at what we have," Mia said taking the sheet.

"Wow, $200 upfront, varying practice times, what's the buy and trade?" she asked.

"It's when the players take all their old equipment and meet at the rink and trade or sell the items they can't use anymore, it saves a lot of money on items," Dean explained.

"A good idea, so there are games every weekend and tournaments around the area and an all star tournament in St. Louis."

"Yeah but that's just if you make the all star team and since I haven't played in a couple of years I probably don't have a chance at that."

"Thank God," Dean said quietly.

"Hey it would be fun," Braden said.

"Yeah, a bunch of eleven and twelve year olds running amuck in St. Louis over Christmas break, great times," Dean said.

"We can look into it, can you still skate?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, I skate all winter whether I play hockey or not," Braden said.

"If you thought baseball and soccer are time consuming you haven't seen anything yet; practice times are all over the place, from 5:00 A.M. to 10:00 P.M., you have to travel all around the area, the pads stink, he outgrows the skates before the end of the season and let's see what else, oh the equipment bag weighs more than he does so I have to carry it. It just can be exhausting."

The next day Braden hunted down Lacy before class started.

"So I got invited to the party and you need to look for a costume," Braden told Lacy as he walked up to her desk.

"Really, you still want me to come?"

"Yeah, why do you seem so surprised?" Braden had never given Lacy a thought either way until she helped him out last summer. Then he noticed that she had her hair cut differently and seemed to have matured some, catching his eye just a bit.

"What are you going to be?" she asked.

"I don't know yet, maybe a vampire," he said smiling.

"When is it?"

"Next Saturday night in Thayer, I have the directions at home. Mia can probably drive us."

"I'll costume shop tonight," she promised.

"Sounds good."

"Yes it does sound good Mr. Winchester but the bell has rung and you are not in your seat so why don't you move your magnet over for me," Mr. Law said smiling at Braden.

"Yes sir," Braden said moving towards the board.

In the two months that Braden had been in Mr. Law's class he had behaved well, some of it was due to the fact that the boy seemed to be constantly grounded for one infraction or another and didn't want to exacerbate that, but much of it was because Vincent Law seemed to nip everything in the bud before it could explode and Braden truly seemed to respond to that. He had met with Dean liked him very much and with his blessing he kept Braden on a very short leash in class.

"Okay guys, we will be working with partners on a project. The topic will be urban legends, and you have to come with an argument why the urban legend can be true and one as to why it can be false. So I will match you up and then you will choose three legends to give to me and I will assign you one of the three."

"How come we can't choose our own partners?" Lacy asked.

"Because I said so," the teacher replied. "Lacy you and Mark can be together," he said marking his sheet.

As he went through the class it was becoming apparent that he was matching kids who didn't care for one another and Braden knew where this was heading. "Okay Braden you and Max are partners. Both the boys wore a look of disdain and mumbled. They had stayed away from each other not speaking more than a few words to one another since the beginning of the year.

"You will have some class time for this but I strongly suggest you use some of your time in the evening to work on this and you need to do much of it together, so get together and figure it out people."

"You can come to my house, we have a bunch of books that we could find stuff in plus the internet," Braden said.

"Whatever," Max replied.

"Look you need to help too I'm not doing it all myself."

"Fine, I'll ride the bus home with you tomorrow," Max said.

"Fine," Braden snapped.

The next day the two boys flung together by a well meaning teacher made their way down to Mia's room. "Why are we going there?" Max asked.

"Because it is faster to get a ride with Mia than to take the bus," Braden said crisply.

"Oh," Max grunted.

"Hey guys," Mia greeted them brightly but she was met only with two glum stares. "Okay I have a few things to finish up so why don't you head to the library and see what you can find and I'll meet you there."

"We have lots of books at home about this stuff so we'll leave the other books here for the rest of the class," Braden stated as he dropped his backpack and sat down in his old desk. "Ahh the good old days," he said out loud.

Max walked over to the window and gazed at the students running amuck putting as much distance between them and the school. He wasn't really looking forward to this. He didn't have anything against Braden but he did better if he decided not to like anybody, friends only moved away and hurt you. When Max was in third grade not one but two of his best friends moved away and the youngster decided he would never go through that again preferring to remain solitary except for a kid or two that occasionally latched onto him so this attempt my Mr. Law just wouldn't work, he was a loner and that was that.

Braden was dozing off while Max continued to stare out the window until it was finally time to leave. They trooped out to the car and with Braden and Max in the backseat Mia kept a close eye on her passengers who just stared out their respective windows. This ought to be a fun afternoon she thought.

"Okay," Braden said looking up from his computer, "I think we should submit the Hookman, Bloody Mary and the alligator in the sewer as our three choices."

"What are those?" Max asked as he continued to tap lightly on Braden's drum set.

"Urban legends," Braden said as he went on to explain each one.

"The Hookman sounds cool, but an alligator munching on sewer workers is great too," Max cooed.

"Yeah, but all too crazy to be real," Braden said wishing he could get a hold of John's journal to see if the Winchesters had ever in fact come across any of the three.

"Well we can do whatever three you want," Max said.

"We have to write a summary about each one to give to Mr. Law, I'll write two but you have to do one."

"Fine, I'll do the Hookman let me have the info," Max said reaching for printouts.

After dinner of spaghetti and meatballs Mia drove Max home while Braden got to work on his part of the project. "Dad do you believe in Bloody Mary?"

Dean nearly choked on his beer, "what makes you say that?"

"Just this assignment I have to do about urban legends. If this stuff is real, I mean wow, how cool is that. That is what I would want to hunt, there's just all kinds of wild stuff out there," Braden said excitedly holding out his urban legend finds it was as if a whole new door had opened for him a door that held a myriad of excitement.

"Let me see what you have," Dean asked looking at Braden's information.

"Well they all sound farfetched to me, but you know what I always tell you."

"Better to be safe than sorry," Braden said recalling the mantra Dean had taught him.

"Right so don't do anything stupid or there will be no hockey for you," Dean threatened.

Last week they signed Braden up to play and they already went to the trade where he got quite a bit of gear now they just had to get him some new skates and a stick. Braden was very excited about the prospect of playing and was doing his darndest to behave so he could participate and Dean was thrilled he had something to hold over his son's head.

Dean's phone rang the familiar jingle that indicated Sam was calling him he answered knowing it was probably not good news.

"I had a client call me from over in Waverly, he owns a farm and says that he is having some trouble over there with his goat population," Sam began.

"What does this have to do with us?" Dean asked.

"Last year he sued a feed company for a bad batch of food that he believes led to the illness and death of some of his animals and he is afraid they are retaliating."

"Okay and what does this have to do with us?" Dean repeated.

"From what he described the attacks have all the markings of El Chucacabra," Sam explained.

"Oh you have to be kidding."

"I wish I was but everything he described leads me right to that disgusting creature and I think we need to check it out."

"Keep in touch with him and when the next unexplained death comes up let me know," Dean said.

"Okay, but I don't think it will take long."

Dean turned back to Braden who was writing his summary about Bloody Mary and asked him his Halloween plans.

"I got invited to Jason's party in Waverly, its outside and they will have the barn all decorated and it will be so cool," Braden said.

Dean closed his eyes pretending for a moment he didn't hear the word Waverly. "It's in Waverly huh?"

"Yep, his grandparents have a farm there, just chickens and a few cows but it's got a lot of room for a party," Braden said animatedly.

"Well why don't you just stay here and trick or treat?" Dean asked.

"Cause the party will be way cooler," Braden responded cautiously wondering what his father was getting at.

"I don't know if you need to go to the next town for a party."

"There will be plenty of adults Dad don't worry," Braden said closing up his folder.

"Let me think about it and get back to you."

"What's to think about, I want to go so just let me go," Braden snapped.

"You'll do as you're told," Dean retorted as an angry Braden ran upstairs.

Dean called Sam back to see when he could run over to the farm and check this out.

Upstairs Braden was shaking his head in anger, he had already promised Lacy they were going and he wasn't about to take that away from her.

"Why so glum?" Joey asked as she swept into the room.

"No reason, it's just that Dad has to think about letting me go to a Halloween party and there is no reason for him not to let me go."

"I see, so what are you going to be?"

"A vampire!" Braden announced with enthusiasm.

"Don't be a vampire," Joey said.

"What is going on, why does everybody want to ruin my Halloween?" Braden asked in exasperation.

"I don't want to ruin it, but you shouldn't go as something you know is real and does real damage."

"But you don't," Braden argued.

"I did and sometimes still do only now it is to people who deserve it. It would bother me if you dressed up as a vampire so I am asking you that out of respect you choose something else."

"Lot's of kids dress up like vampires," Braden continued.

"And they don't know what you know, so please Braden for me don't go as a vampire."

"Well I may not be going anywhere. But if Herr Father gives me his blessing and I can go I'm going to need a costume so give me some ideas."

"Um, a hippie," Braden shakes his head no, "a hunter", another no, "I know a rockstar," nope, "okay, I've got it; a Iroquois warrior I can get everything you need and we could take a picture and frame it for Ben and Grace as a Christmas present."

"They would like that wouldn't they?"

"They were sorry you missed the Pow Wow, you could have played the drum and dressed up."

"Okay bring me what you have and I'll do it."


	40. Nobody Ever Said Life Was Fair

**Nobody Ever Said Life Was Fair**

Dean stood trying to shake the chill that was beginning to descend as Sam walked around the dead goat lying on its side. "Yep it is a clear cut case of El Chupacabra," Sam sighed looking at the puncture wounds and trying to keep his shoes out of the blood soaked ground.

"Well that's just great," Dean said running his hand through his hair. "Those damn things are so hard to catch."

"Mr. Clemson said he had heard some commotion and saw something black running from the pasture but other than that it has just been the body count. He moved much of the herd into the barn but was forced to leave some out in this pen. He left the dog outside last night and it woke him up around 2:30 barking his head off and this is what he found," Sam said indicating the bloodbath in front of him.

"The thought of sitting out here and waiting to trap one of those beasts is not the least bit appealing. How often has he been hit?"

"About 3 times a week for the last two weeks, he has lost 5 goats. One night last week he couldn't sleep and when he came downstairs he heard noise out here and that's when he saw what he described. I'm sure the interruption saved a goat."

"So what do we do sit out here for several nights hoping to get a shot at this thing?" Dean asked.

"I have no better plan."

"Damn," Dean said quietly.

"I know it isn't the most fun, but it isn't that bad," Sam said.

"How big is this town?"

"Not very it's all rural just a bunch of farms, in fact I think it consists of this main road and one or two side roads; probably no more than a mile from beginning to end. Why do you ask?"

"Hmm? Oh no real reason I guess just wondering," Dean said thinking of Braden and how upset the boy will be when he's told he can't go to the party. "Let's come back tomorrow night and see what we can do, I think it would be better if we could get this thing before Halloween."

"I doubt too many kids go trick or treating out here, but I guess I can do it tomorrow but I have early court Thursday and Friday morning so we'll have to wait until Friday night to try again."

"Maybe with a little luck we can blow this thing off the map and go about our lives."

When Braden had told Lacy that they were going to the party her face lit up and the excitement flowed through. There was no way he was going to take that away from her so when she said her mother could drive he knew there was no stopping them. He didn't get why his dad had such a problem in the first place, what was the big deal if they were in a town 8 miles away, there were going to be adults there. This party was going to be the event of the season and he wasn't going to miss it without a better explanation than because I said so. He had been so good in school and at home since the swearing episode with the neighbor. A few minor groundings had been all that he had faced so there was no reason in his mind to not go and do just what he wanted. What would be the point of behaving if you didn't get rewarded for it?

"Hey," Max shook Braden's shoulder, "I've got my summary."

Braden looked at the brief hastily scrawled writing and was instantly unhappy. "This looks like crap, we can't hand it in looking like this."

"That's the best you're going to get," Max said walking off.

Braden skimmed the paragraph and quickly took out his notebook and wrote another summary as quickly as he could. He knew Mr. Law would talk to them about sharing the work but Braden wasn't going to lose points because his partner couldn't take more than two minutes to write his part. He wanted to confront Max but knew he needed to be good this week with Saturday being Halloween so he sucked it up and when it was time turned in their work.

Dean shifted his weight and asked Sam what time it was. "Ten minutes later than the last time you asked," Sam said stretching and stifling a yawn.

"So that would make it 4:15, this is crazy we need to go this thing isn't coming and I have a full work day ahead."

"So do I," Sam countered.

They had gotten some sleep each taking turns keeping watch for the elusive creature that Dean desperately wanted to find and kill before the weekend. He knew it would be a battle when he told Braden he couldn't go to the party especially since he couldn't tell him why. His son was growing up too fast and the teen attitude was already seeping into the boy and Dean hated it, how did John ever deal with it all?

"So are we leaving or what?" Sam asked.

"Let's give it another hour that will still give us time to shower and grab a pot of coffee before we have to trudge off to our respective jobs."

Dean had held out hope that they would see and kill the creature but luck was not with them that night and they were forced to give up and leave with job not getting done. Dean was unhappy and aggravated, he hoped this would be a done deal and he would have happy news for his boy.

"Are you still going to be a vampire?" the note that landed on Braden's desk asked.

He turned to Lacy and shook his head no and saw her mouth 'what?' So he scribbled Iroquois warrior on the paper and was getting ready to send it back when a large hand closed around it.

"I believe it is understood by all that passing notes in class is forbidden and since you haven't been absent yet this year I'm sure you were here for that Mr. Winchester."

Braden only nodded.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you," Mr. Law said.

"Yes sir," Braden mumbled.

"Well let's see what we have here," the teacher said opening the note, "so you aren't going to be a vampire but an Iroquois warrior for Halloween is that correct?"

"Yes sir," Braden mumbled again.

"Well this news really could've waited until after school don't you agree?"

"Yes sir," Braden replied again.

"Head on up to the hot seat," Mr. Law said indicating the desk next to his.

Braden grabbed his books keeping his head down and moved to his new desk as he watched his teacher move two magnets next to his name. He probably wouldn't have ended up where he was except that he had been caught talking twice earlier that day. He needed to be very careful the rest of the week.

As Dean drove around the farm one more time looking for the stupid goat sucker Braden was trying on his costume. "It's amazing Joey where did you get this stuff," Braden exclaimed as he looked at the soft tan leather pants and top. Not caring that she was standing there he traded his jeans for the new garb and the shirt as well.

"Here try these on, you'll love 'em," Joey said handing Braden a pair of moccasins.

"They are like slippers and they fit great," Braden said excitedly.

"You look great, but tomorrow I'll have some finishing touches for you," Joey promised.

Dean disgustedly gave up his search as the passing time had taken him into the wee hours of the morning. Sam had been driving around on the other side of the farm hoping that they would cover more area this way, but alas there was nothing to see nothing to kill and nothing more that Dean could do. He would have to tell Braden he couldn't go to the party.

After several hours of sleep Dean woke up to a silent house and as he stumbled into the kitchen he read the note telling him that Mia had taken Braden to hockey practice. He reveled in the quiet of the house and began to doze off again.

The door slamming indicated that he was no longer alone. "Yeah he's here and awake," Braden said into his phone, "okay bye," he said shutting his phone.

"What's up?" Dean croaked.

"Mia is going to the store but she wanted to make sure you were here before she took off, even though I am eleven and can be by myself," Braden declared.

"Umm can you sit for a second," Dean asked not wanting to say what he had to.

Braden walked slowly over to his father fearing what he would hear. "What's wrong?"

"I have thought about the party all week and decided that I'm not comfortable with you going."

"What, why?"

"Because that's what I decided and that's all you need to know," Dean said as stoically as he could. He hated delivering this news to his son as he could easily recall John doing the same years ago. "Because I said so Dean and that is an order," his father's stern voice rang through his brain.

"But Dad that's not fair, that's not a reason," Braden wailed bringing Dean back to the moment at hand.

"Well I'm sorry but that is just the way it is."

"That sucks out loud and you suck and I hate you," Braden yelled running off.

"Hey watch your mouth young man or you will be staring at the four walls of your room tonight," Dean yelled as Sam walked in.

"Problems?" Sam asked.

"He was supposed to go to a party in Waverly which I just told him he couldn't go to and he is a little pissy about it."

"I see, let me guess you told him it was because you said so," Sam said.

"Pretty much."

"Just like Dad used to and we hated it just like Braden does."

"What else can I say Sam I don't want him to know the truth. I'm already worried about the rest of the kids that will be out at that party, but if he knows he'll insist on going to keep an eye out for everybody or what if blabs about it? He will be called crazy and never live it down or just knowing of it will make him want to be there even more. But you're right it does bring back memories, out of all the times Dad said his word was final and he had his reasons was it because of something he knew but didn't share with us for these very same issues. Was it to keep us safe from some supernatural freaky thing that was lurking around a corner?"

"Probably, the more we live and the older our kids get we get a bigger glimpse into his life and are able to understand more of what he was thinking. It seemed so unfair but now we can appreciate what he was up against. So are we going out tonight?"

"Oh yeah we have to keep an eye out for that thing and keep an eye on the party."

Upstairs Braden was so angry he was seeing red. He took a while to calm down but once he did he realized he had no reason to be so upset. He speed dialed Lacy and put his plan into motion.

"Hey Lacy you said your mom can take us to the party, can she pick us up too?"

"Yeah she said it wasn't a problem, sorry about you getting into trouble yesterday I didn't mean to."

"It's okay I just didn't want him calling my dad, but he didn't so don't worry I know you didn't mean for me to get caught. What time is your mom coming?"

"Um I think she said 5:45, the party is from 6:00 with pick up afterwards being from 9:30 to 10:00."

"Okay I'll be dressed and ready to go," Braden said smiling.

"Okay what are your plans again?" Mia asked as she filled up treat bags.

"I called Lacy and her mom is picking me up and we're going back to her neighborhood to trick or treat, then we'll go back to her house to hang out for a while and then she'll bring me home. Is that okay Daaaad?" Braden asked drawing the last word out.

"Sounds okay," Dean said filling up a thermos with coffee.

Later Braden had his outfit on and was waiting for the final touches that Joey had promised. "Okay hold still," she ordered as she dipped her fingers in some bright paint.

"Make-up?" Braden asked.

"No, war paint," she said placing a yellow line beneath each followed by a red one. "Now for the final touch," she said grabbing a feather after cleaning her hands. She took the large feather and had Braden turn around and carefully pinned it in his hair so it hung down. "Dude you look amazing."

"Too bad I still don't have my Mohawk," Braden said wistfully of the hairstyle he had worn on occasion.

"Let me get that picture then you can go downstairs and show your parents," Joey said turning the camera on.

Braden gave several faces, happy, thoughtful and severe they would choose the best one later.

"Okay go and have fun," Joey said.

Braden bounded down the stairs where Mia was flipping on the porch light and Dean had been waiting to see his son before he left.

"Wow, you look great," Mia said, "let me get the camera."

"You do look great son, very impressive," Dean admitted.

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry about your change of plans but I'm sure you'll have fun. I have to go out but I'll be back later and want to hear all about your evening."

"Okay," Braden said as he turned to smile for Mia who was flashing away.

Sam walked over with Katie who was an impressive Snow White and Mia began snapping shots of her.

"She reminds me of that case we once had years ago," Dean said.

"Yeah don't remind me," Sam said quickly. "We have to drop her off at her friend's house on the way out of town."

There was a knock at the door and Braden ran to find a group of treaters at the door holding their sacks waiting for treats. "Mia, they're here," Braden sang out. "My ride is here, bye," he yelled.

Braden ran to the car where Lacy was waiting decked out as a ballerina complete with a tutu and ballet slippers. "You look great," he commented as he ducked into the car.

"You too, what a great costume," she said.

"Oh my you do look very authentic," Mrs. Cooper agreed.

"Here's the map," Braden said handing it up to the front seat, "it's right off the main road."

"Looks easy enough," she said putting the car into gear.


	41. The Beginning of the End

**The Beginning of the End**

"I figure we'll check out the farm and then the area by the party and we are going to get that damn thing tonight I can't keep this schedule of no sleeping up," Dean said after they dropped Katie off.

"I want this over as well, my client can't keep losing his stock," Sam agreed.

Mrs. Cooper said she would be back around 9:30 to pick the kids up Lacy nodded and shut the door behind her. The two looked at the scene before them in awe; every nook and cranny was decorated to the hilt. Scarecrows were peeking from hay bales, skeletons hung from the trees bats and black cats were strewn around and ghosts were floating from everywhere.

"Hey guys," Jason greeted "you two look great, we have tons of stuff to do. We have games over there," he pointed to the west, "and food by the fire, hotdogs and stuff you can cook yourself, um later we're going to have some contests like water balloon toss and races and a costume contest and I would say both of you could be contenders. You have to start at the haunted barn, my grandpa will take you through," the boy finished showing the couple the way to the barn. "This is Braden and Lacy and they are all yours," Jason said with a smile.

"Welcome young ones I will be your host on this frightening journey. First off you will come out alive, our rules are simple no running in and out of the house a million times and stay on this side of the rope," he said indicating the roped off area, "that is where the animals are and they won't be too happy if you go traipsing over there, besides its very dark and you'll probably get hurt, other than that we only ask that you have a good time."

The tour was exciting with Lacy grabbing onto Braden's arm more than once during the excursion, but they did indeed survive the ghosts that flew into their faces the monsters that popped up and the bowls full brains and eyeballs that they put their hands into. They exited and Braden was sure he had heard the Impala roar by just as he walked outside. He was a bit distracted for a few minutes but once they started roasting their hotdogs he forgot all about it.

Lacy was having the time of her life, they roasted hotdogs and Braden toasted a bunch of marshmallows for her and they won the egg race which gave them a ton of candy for a prize. She was 4th in the costume contest and Braden came in 1st in a unanimous decision, all the kids had welcomed her as Braden assured her they would and she wished she could bottle up the night and keep it forever.

A few kids had already left as it was after 9:00 but most were still around. Braden was munching on a candy bar staring off to the land beyond the rope. "I'm proud you didn't feel the need to go past the rope this time," Lacy said.

"Yeah I'm pretty content right here," he sighed a bit saddened that the evening was coming to an end.

As the two along with several others jabbered and listened to the music blaring from the nearby speakers two chickens ran past them.

"What are the chickens doing out?" somebody asked.

"I don't know they were in their coop," Jason said as he called out for his grandparents.

As they waited a cow gave out a deep moan and more chickens ran their way. "What is going on?" Jason's grandmother asked out loud just as a bloody chicken carcass came flying their way.

"I'm not sure but I think it has something to do with that ugly dog," Braden said pointing into the darkness.

Dean and Sam had been driving all around and thought they had sighted the creature a couple of times but couldn't corner it. Finally they found its trail as it headed east towards a pasture of cows. The boys could hear music in the distance and Dean figured it was the party he had forbidden Braden to attend. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing his son wasn't among the guests that appeared to be in the path of this zoological nightmare.

"There it is," Sam whispered as they saw the creature behead a chicken and slurp up its liquid contents.

Dean pulled out his gun as Sam readied the flashlight, they both knew there were quite a few people only 50 yards away and wanted to get this done and get out of the area before they were spotted.

Dean steadied the gun complete with silencer as they feared they would be in a populated area when they found the beast and fired. But just as Dean pulled the trigger the another chicken flew by causing the Chupacabra to rear up and take off right towards the lighted area strewn with party goers.

"I think I got him in the leg," Dean said as they ran up to the spot where it had been.

"Yep, there's a blood trail alright," Sam said squatting down.

The two ran off in the direction of their prey hoping nobody would be in its path.

"There was somebody out there with a flashlight," Jason's grandpa said.

"Yeah I saw it too," Mark said.

"Probably somebody playing a joke," Braden said dreading the fact that he was most likely wrong. He had a very uneasy feeling as he watched the flashlight beam make its way closer.

Jason's grandmother had gotten many of the kids into the house with a few more being picked up during the distraction. Braden looked over at Lacy and saw that she had just put her phone back into the small pocket sewn into her outfit. "My mom said she would be here close to 10:00 my brother had some kind of problem and she had to go pick him up."

Braden looked up his eyes huge unsure of what had him more scared the black beady eyed creature running his way or the fact that it was being chased by his father and uncle.

"What is it?" Lacy yelled as the Chupacabra came into view.

"A really, really ugly dog," Braden said grabbing her hand and heading towards the house.

The beast with dark skin, black beady eyes and what looked like spikes on its back blew right on by the kids and off across the road. Braden and Lacy had gotten as far as the back porch when Braden heard the voice he dreaded, "Braden can I speak with you a moment," Dean asked in a very tight unyielding tone.

Sam left Dean's side and made his way to Lacy who was a bit shaken at what she had just seen. While Braden forced one foot in front of the other hoping his father's wrath wouldn't take center stage.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell you are doing here?" Dean asked in hushed tone that a biting edge to it.

In the background he could hear words such as 'new breeds' and 'hairless' as Sam tried to calm Lacy.

"Sorry," was Braden could muster.

"Oh you will be I can promise you that," Dean hissed.

Lacy called her mom canceling the ride as Dean jogged back to get the Impala that was parked a half mile down the road figuring the activity would help calm his nerves and keep him from strangling his son. Sam stood with kids as they all watched cars come and honk and animated kids jabbering about the weird thing they saw kept them occupied. So far other than the Chupacabra Lacy had no inclination of the trouble that was brewing for Braden. He would have to give his father credit for keeping his disobedient act quiet. Finally they all boarded the classic car for the return home with only the motor making any noise.

"How was the party?" Sam asked as Dean glared at him.

"Fine, it was really cool," Lacy began filling them in with all kinds of details as Braden sat quietly feeling Dean's anger roll off of him.

"Dean look out," Sam yelled at the same time that Dean slammed on the brakes.

The car hit something that made an incredible thud and the two men hopped from the front seat to examine what the damage was.

"Well mission accomplished," Sam said as he looked at the crumpled remains of their hunt.

"And not in even a dent to my baby," Dean said proudly. "You stay here with the kids while I drag this thing off and burn it."

Sam moved the car to the side of the road and distracted the kids while Dean hastily did as he said.

"What was it?" Lacy asked.

"It was some kind of dog, I think it was sick or something," Sam said as Braden wrinkled his nose knowing a lie when he heard it.

"I had a great time Braden," Lacy gushed as he walked her to the door. "In fact that was probably the best time I ever had. Thank you, thank you for taking me."

Braden smiled and told her it was his pleasure and that he would see her Monday. After she closed the door behind her he turned to face his doom.

The ride home was silent but as soon as they got home Dean ordered the boy upstairs to change and prepare for bed. "What happened?" Mia asked.

"He went to that party I told him not to."

"You're kidding?"

"No I'm not and right now I am fit to be tied, I don't think I've ever been so mad and disappointed in him. He blatantly disobeyed on a grand scale," Dean fumed.

"Okay well let's talk about it for a few minutes so you can calm down," Mia encouraged.

They both decided on what punishment would be best and the list was rather long. So after his hands stopped shaking and he had taken several deep breaths Dean headed upstairs. Braden sat on his bed knowing he was in a lot of trouble and his resolve was melting away, he was going to die. He knew with certainty that he would most like be grounded forever and he imagined physical pain along with that and the possibility of losing his hockey season loomed large.

Dean didn't bother knocking he just walked into his son's room and got angry all over again.

"I'm sorry Dad," Braden offered immediately.

"Not good enough son, you have no idea how angry I am right now. I told you that you were not to go to that party and you completely disregarded me. You have to understand that it is your job to do what you are told whether you agree with it or not; that I know what is best not you."

"But Lacy would've been so disappointed if we hadn't gone," Braden tried.

"While I admire your thoughtfulness did you think about how much danger you put her in? You gave her a great night, but who knows what kind of nightmares might plague her or what if that thing had done damage, did you ever think of that?"

"You didn't tell me why I couldn't go only that you didn't want me to," Braden argued.

"Sometimes it isn't for you to know only to obey. Our lives are complicated and sometimes you are just going to have to trust me. Am I being clear?"

"I guess so, but I wouldn't have told anyone," Braden continued.

"So you would have told Lacy what, there was a creature out there or would you have lied?"

Braden only shrugged, "I just can't wait until I'm bigger and can hunt too."

This was not what Dean wanted to hear at all as his mother's desire to have her children live normal lives had gone out the window followed by her grandson's. "Well that is something we will deal with in the future. As of right now you will do as you're told simply because it is what you are told, whether it is by me or Mia, understand?"

Braden seemed to chew on what Dean had said, "I am big enough and it's stupid," he said quietly.

Dean let the air escape from his lungs as he pulled Braden up off the bed moving the mattress with is foot and resting it on the box spring below he pulled his belt free and leaned his son against his leg and began to remind the boy who was boss.

Braden could kick himself for what he had said, Dean's eyes had softened a bit and he felt things swinging to his favor until he opened his big mouth again. Why couldn't he have just agreed but no he had nobody to blame for this but himself and as the pain spread through his body he knew he had greatly pissed his old man off. There was no doubt Dean was sending a message that he was the boss and insubordination would not be tolerated. By the end he was exhausted and their relationship had been taken to a new intensity.

Dean released his son who he could tell was valiantly trying to hold tears back but was unsuccessful. "That is what will await you if you insist on keeping up this type of behavior. You have successfully put yourself on the next level and believe or not I can ratchet it up if you so desire. Now pay attention," Dean said as he went over to Braden's dry erase board. He erased the doodles on there and began to write with the marker, "eyes up here son, you will be grounded for a month with the first two weeks helping at the garage after school, you will write a paper on the creature we were hunting and I want it very detailed, and since I can't trust you instead of being left alone next Saturday while Mia and I go on date night you will have a babysitter and there will be no rock block all month. I was very close to saying no hockey but I was reminded that we have already invested over $400 in fees and equipment but let me tell you this Braden John Winchester if you pull another stunt like this you will be pulled from the team and some of your savings will land in my bank account to help pay for it. You will also be schooled in the area of respect, meaning that I expect to be called sir and Mia ma'am and you will not question anything you are told. I expect you to behave in school because so help you God if Mr. Law calls me with any problems. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir crystal clear," Braden said sniffling.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen and I'm sorry that you hate me right now, but you need to understand the enormity of your decisions in our lifestyle. Now go to bed and I'll see you tomorrow."

Dean left as Braden rolled over on his side. He closed his eyes as the tears dripped out and when he reopened them he saw the sympathetic face of his Grandpa John who knew exactly what his son and grandson were feeling.

Stay tuned;) TBC


	42. Back to the Future

_I want to thank all of you for reading my story and especially to those who have left comments. I hope you continue to enjoy the remainder of the_ _saga._

**Protect and Survive Volume II**

**Back To The Future**

Braden pulled the bloody machete back as he watched the head roll away from him and the body teeter and finally tip over. He smiled at the accomplishment and looked up in time to see Joey wink at him, "nice job kiddo," she said.

"Okay I am almost your age you can't keep calling me kiddo," Braden said…again.

"You will always be my little guy, I am your Godmother after all," she teased.

"Did you get 'em both?" Dean asked coming into view.

"Yeah the other one is over there," Braden indicating another fallen vampire.

"Then I declare the nest has been obliterated," Dean said stretching his shoulder.

"It helps so much to have someone on the inside track," Morgan said appearing from the shadows and leaning over to kiss Braden. "Your help on this one was invaluable Joey."

"I remember these guys from way back and there is nothing nice about them, all I can say is good riddance," Joey said.

"Well look at that it isn't even 9:00, I have time for a beer before bed," Dean joked. "Good job son with these two and Morgan a pleasure as always my dear."

"Thank you Dean likewise I'm sure," she responded.

"Okay well I'm out of here, oh and Mom wants to know if you're coming for Sunday dinner?"

"Of course we'll be there I'm not passing up her cooking, and enjoy that beer Dad, only six more months and we can celebrate together," Braden said as he wiped off his weapon.

"I'm counting down the days," shaking his head at the thought that his baby boy was nearing his twenty-first birthday even though his fresh faced son could still easily pass for seventeen.

Braden and Morgan climbed into the 1969 Camaro that had been a graduation gift and was cherished by the boy.

"I love Friday nights," Morgan said getting comfortable.

"Yep pizza night," Braden declared.

"That and Braden family history night," she said smiling.

"When are you going to give up on that?"

"When I know everything there is to know about you. Look you know all my secrets and I only know the basics about you, it's not fair."

"Ahh but my life was boring."

"Right, no hunter's family life is boring."

The two settled on the couch with pizza and sodas and as Braden reached for the remote Morgan his girlfriend of a year grabbed it away from him. "Sorry but I believe we are up to sixth grade and you had just gotten busted for going to a Halloween party that was in the path of an El Chupacabra."

"Why do you remember this stuff?" Braden asked.

"Cause I love you," she smiled.

"You want to know why my fathers shoulder bothers him?" Morgan nodded. "Well it isn't because he has dislocated it a bunch of times it is from this motion," Braden pantomimed spanking someone. "I wasn't an easy kid and put my dad through the ringer."

"Sounds interesting to me," Morgan said getting comfortable.

Braden sighed, "so the punishment after the El Chupacabra made waves for me, for the first time I wore that penalty with the discomfort that was intended. I cleaned up my act had a great hockey season and kept my nose clean until spring."

"Then?"

"Then I found my grandfathers journal and decided that a poltergeist was haunting my friend's house."

"So what happened?" Morgan asked.

"I got in over my head my dad had to save my ass and ended up with a concussion and I suffered from a broken arm," Braden explained obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"A broken arm?" Morgan asked in alarm.

"From a desk that slammed into me," Braden clarified as it appeared Morgan was thinking Dean had broken his arm. "The house was trashed and we came out a bit beaten up, but the poltergeist was exercised and I was in a lot of trouble. Having the broken arm actually helped ease my pain as Dad pulled me from the baseball team as punishment."

"Wow, you have had some great adventures. Tell me some more; about the rest of junior high."

"What's to know? I was grounded for half and couldn't sit for the other half end of story, now let me finish my dinner in peace."

Morgan sat back and stayed quiet. She had heard some stories from a few of Braden's friends as well as from Katie and she had an idea of what a colorful life he had led. She couldn't help but watch him as he stared at the TV and ate his dinner; his dark eyes held a multitude of emotion while his body at times loose and free also held a lifetime of difficulty. He was kind and gentle but was at ease with beheading a vampire or setting a wendigo on fire. He was an enigma but she had no doubt in her mind that he was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, to be her husband and the father of her children. She had seen first hand his genuine ability with kids as he has endured his younger brother Jack's admiration for the boy's lifetime of 8 years. Jackson Dean had come into the world when Braden was nearly 12 and served to temper Braden's behavior to a degree. Not wanting to be dragged down by such a young sibling Braden tried to distance himself but very often was still found at the youngster's side anyway.

"Are you playing with the band this weekend?" she asked.

"Yeah, Saturday night at the Rec center and JD is spending the night with us, Mom and Dad are having date night so I said we would keep him," Braden said using Jack's nickname.

Morgan nodded with a smile as they often took care of the boy to give Dean and Mia a break and she just loved to see Braden with him. She was a waitress at a local restaurant while Braden already an EMT was in school to be a paramedic figuring he was going to need some serious first aid training if he was going to be a hunter so he might as well get paid for it. He occasionally helped Dean at the garage during the busy season which was pretty much year round. With all that they were able to afford their modest rental house and the perception of freedom and independence. Plus Braden played in a band that specialized in playing the hard classics that he loved so much. But what Braden wanted to make his life's work was the very same source of contention between him and his father and that was hunting. Dean did not want his son to embrace that lifestyle but that was exactly what the boy did with passion. He began with that poltergeist and never looked back much to Dean's chagrin. After his research into urban legends in sixth grade his interest turned into an obsession. Dean does his best to rein in his adult son and insists on going on each and every hunt and to this day believes he has, and hopefully he will never discover the werewolf, the vengeful spirit or the many other cases that Braden took on by himself, well with his trusty sidekick, Morgan herself. She was a research crazy fool who wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty and the two were a perfect fit. She helped keep him on an even keel and he saved her life.

Morgan had a difficult time growing up her father hunted and her mother despised it, they spent much of their marriage fighting over the issue. It left Morgan confused and emotionally alone, her father hunting and her mother stewing about it. Then her mother died and she rode shotgun with her father never sure what to expect and that's when her excellent researching skills began.

Her father Kent sometimes hunted solo and sometimes hooked up with others but regardless of which he chose Morgan always made sure he had every bit of useful information possible, it could be the difference between his life and death. After several years of nomadic homeschooled life she was getting terribly tired of it, but trudged on because there was no other choice. Kent could sense his daughters despair and that is when he did his best to settle down for her senior year in a town where he knew of some other hunters with children Morgan's age.

That day in the past the seventeen year old sat and sighed surveying the empty table around her; she hadn't been in a real school for years and now she was regretting nagging her dad to settle down. She had no idea it would be this difficult to live in normalcy. She figured that she would quickly eat and then read up on her history homework, maybe then she wouldn't look so desperate. Her mouth was full of some kind of food stuff when a dark haired handsome boy with nearly black eyes plopped down across from her. She gagged and nearly choked at this sudden sight but tried to act as normal as possible given the circumstances.

"You okay," he asked with concern touched with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry," she mumbled.

"Braden Winchester welcome to hell," he said.

"It's not so bad."

"Nah it's not but what I can't say anything positive about the school, it just goes against the grain. You must be Morgan Taylor, good to meet you."

"You are a Winchester, of the hunting Winchesters?" she asked.

"Yeah me and my cousin Katie, but she already had lunch so I'm the welcome wagon. So welcome."

"Thanks Braden," she smiled shyly.

Later he discovered that her desperation was so much more than she had originally let on. Losing her mother the itinerant lifestyle and her father in constant danger had nearly pushed her over the edge. So much so that when she found the signs of a demonic presence she decided to take it on alone knowing that she would more than likely not survive.

"Dad I'm telling you something isn't right, now for once I am coming to you first and asking for help," Braden explained.

"Braden I think you are overreacting," Dean countered.

"Then I'll do it myself," Braden said spinning to leave.

"You will absolutely not," Dean ordered.

"Is that an order?" Braden questioned contempt in his voice.

"Yes it is, I am still your father and you are only sixteen years old so what I say goes whether you like it or not," Dean responded his eyes as firm as his voice.

"Or what Dad?"

"Do you really want to find out son?"

The tension was so strong you could bounce a bowling ball off of it.

"Find out what Daddy?" little Jack asked.

The two elder Winchesters breathed in the relief that the four year old had unknowingly brought with him.

"Nothing buddy, nothing at all," Dean assured as he picked the small boy up. Looking back at his first born he said, "I'm serious Braden do not leave this house tonight."

Braden shook his head in anger and stomped off to his bedroom with his little brothers words chasing him, "please do what Daddy says, please brother."

Braden felt badly that Jack or JD as Braden often called him was witness to the many disagreements that went on in the household. Braden had become very strong willed and decided that the only so called occupation that would suit him would be hunting and Dean along with Mia had both vehemently declared was not an option. This disagreement often left a trail of disgruntlement throughout the house that Jack picked up on. It made the little one feel like he was often in the middle between his parents and the brother he adored and Braden hated that, but not enough to change his desires.

That night he snuck out and made his way to where he knew Morgan would be but when it became quite apparent that this was larger than anything he was capable of handling he did the manly thing of calling his Uncle Sam who exercised the demon and as Braden caught Morgan in her physical collapse of terror and exhaustion she knew at that moment that he was the one for her, forever and always.

The aftermath wasn't pleasant at the house with Dean's anger at the boiling point causing Braden to lose his car for a month along with many other things. But there was no denying his actions saved that girl and it only served to reinforce the fact that he wanted to save people, hunt things, the family business.


	43. Lesson's Learned

**Lesson's Learned**

Morgan was trying to keep a close eye on Jack at the Rec center as the boy wanted to be close to his big brother. Often Braden would have him come up on stage making the little guy feel important and the center of attention. The set was wrapping up and Jack's eyes were beginning to droop despite the excitement around him. Braden played drums for several selections and guitar with some vocals for others and they usually ended with one of Metallica's quieter selections. Braden reached down and pulled Jack up on stage where the boy clung to his brother and smiled as big as he could as the show concluded.

"And a beer for the band," the manager of the facility said bearing beverages. Braden was the one legal exception when it came to the drink but often accepted the offer as long as Morgan was there to drive. He sipped on the beer as they broke down the stage while Jack impatiently waited.

"Are you done yet?" he whined.

"Almost you know this takes time," Braden smiled down at him.

"Okay," the boy sighed.

Finally at home Braden tucked Jack in and made his way to his own bedroom quickly falling into a deep sleep. Morgan a tad bit disappointed in his quick road to slumber sat and watched him breathe. He seemed so strong yet so vulnerable and she never quite knew what went on in his head. She lay her head down on his chest and then found her way to slumber.

"Jack," Braden said aloud as he sat up taking Morgan with him.

"Shhh, he's fine," Morgan soothed. "He's in the other bedroom sleeping. Did you have a dream?"

"I think so," he replied.

"You think so?" she parroted.

"I did have a dream but I'm beginning to think it is more of a memory. It isn't a big deal just something nagging at me," Braden said stretching.

"Tell me about it because if I'm not mistaken you have had this dream before."

"It's nothing really, but if you insist. I was around sixteen and had snuck out of the house to deal with a revenant ninety or so miles away. I wasn't alone I knew other hunters would be there I already had a circle that clued me in on things and helped me gain experience."

"Did your dad know? I mean it would seem like they would be stepping on toes if they went against his wishes and pulled you in."

"I think some knew he didn't approve but in the end it comes down to manpower, the more hunters that are available and have experience the better off everybody is, civilians included. When Jack was born Dad practically stopped hunting, was afraid he was already on borrowed time and his loss was tremendous in the hunting world. So when I raised my hand, they knew of my family's history and welcomed me with open arms. Anyway I got caught and he knew what I had been up to and the scene didn't end well. To say he was upset doesn't quite cover it, he was angry and afraid and somewhat displeased that I had disobeyed him and took matters into my own hands. We argued he disciplined and I thought I had gotten a glimpse of Jack during the whole thing."

"Back up, how did you see Jack and what was going on?"

"Mia wasn't home that night off with her sister or something and it was very late when I got home. We tried to stay quiet but emotions got the better of us and we woke Jack up. He came down the stairs and peeked through the banister. Dad told him to back upstairs and he did or so we thought. I was in my customary place behind the couch,"

"What?" Morgan interrupted.

"The couch was where I often took my punishment like a man; in fact I think there are permanent footprints behind the damn thing."

"Okay."

"So there I am being the dutiful son and in position and in the middle I look up and see the small face of my brother looking at me in horror. I closed my eyes and when I reopened them he was gone. I thought maybe I imagined it, but now I'm not so sure. He would have been four years old and I'm sure scared to see what he did. But I let it go, it was the last time my dad ever…you know, so maybe he saw Jack too."

"Did that happen often?"

"Not really, not as often as it could have. I wanted to do what I wanted to do and unfortunately much of it wasn't in my best interest. Dad saved it for the big things and that certainly qualified, it affected me more than a lot of things; like the physical pain was a reminder that I carried around of who the boss was and it wasn't me. I had to answer to somebody, somebody who knew so much more than I did."

"But that was the last time?"

"It was, I guess it was time for me to learn by other means or just mature into making better decisions."

"What if your dad found out about the solo hunts you've been on? The werewolf debacle?"

"Hey we killed it," Braden defended.

"Yeah, but only after the second shot, the first one only pissed him off."

They both took a moment to remember a case a month earlier in which they had gotten word of a possible werewolf in the next town and Braden openly dismissed in front of Dean but that weekend the young couple sped off to investigate further. What they found was indeed a werewolf and Braden who had been schooled at the range since he was twelve had taken a shot at it, but hadn't taken the wind into consideration from the long range and only winged the creature setting it off into a rage; a rage that caused to run at high speed right towards them.

Knowing Braden worked best under pressure as most hunter's do she began to yell at him to hurry and demanding to know how he missed in the first place. Her demands were finally met with a bullseye to heart bringing the creature down in a heap.

"So what would happen if he found out?" Morgan asked again.

Braden laughed, "I would probably find myself behind the couch again even now."

"I see well I think I'll punish you right now," she said beginning to nibble his neck.

Braden pulled the covers over the top of them as his hands began to wander eliciting a shriek from Morgan. "Shhh you don't want to wake Jack," he whispered.

The two were in the middle of full blown passion when suddenly Morgan gasped and tried to push Braden away.

"What's a matter?" he asked surprised.

"Jack, he was just here and saw…saw what we were doing?"

Braden looked and noticed the covers had indeed fallen to the floor and they had been quite exposed to the roving eyes. "Damn," Braden said aloud.

"You need to talk to him, I'm sure he is totally freaked out."

"I might as well, I'm no good here," he said of the ruined moment, "you owe me a raincheck."

"Sure thing darling," Morgan smiled. She knew one day they would want children and Braden was always ready with the means.

Braden got up and threw on a pair of shorts and t-shirt and headed off to find his brother. "Jack," he whispered into the bedroom, "I know you're awake, we need to talk."

"I'm not awake," the boy responded from the dark.

Braden smiled, "well if you're not awake then how are you talking to me?"

"I'm sorry I heard voices and then noises so I came to see. Were you making a baby?" the boy asked innocently.

"Oh man Dad is going to kill me," Braden said quietly. "No we weren't making a baby," he assured.

"But isn't that how you make babies?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I asked Mom and she explained it to me."

"Aren't you advanced," Braden commented.

"Well is it how you make babies?" Jack questioned again.

"Yes it is, but there are special things you can do so you don't make a baby," Braden explained covering his yawn.

"Then why do you do it?"

"You need to talk to Mom about it; this isn't really something we should be discussing."

"Okay I'll ask her why you were doing it then."

"Okay back up, listen to me young man this is to stay in this house do you understand?"

Jack nodded yes.

"Grown-ups who really care about each other do that in privacy which is what you need to give us."

"But why?"

"Because it isn't something you need to see."

"No why do you do it?"

"Because it feels good," Braden said running his hand through his hair like his father and grandfather had before him. "It's like an itch in the middle of your back that you can't reach and then somebody comes along and scratches it; that's kind of how it feels."

"Ohh, if you say so. How come it's so noisy?"

Braden didn't recall making much noise as they both knew the boy was in the house. Jack reading his brothers confusion tried to clarify.

"The bed moves or something, why does it move?"

Braden wanted to crawl into a hole.

"How did it go?" Morgan asked when Braden returned.

"Don't ask."

That Sunday they took Jack back and stayed for dinner. Mia made it a point to have a good meal that day so Braden would come to the house regularly and stay close to his family. Plus the leftovers she sent home didn't hurt either.

"Ohh, you're getting to skinny," Mia commented as they walked into the house.

"I'm fine Mom don't worry, besides I'm sure I'll gain a few pounds while I'm here," Braden assured.

"Did you have fun buddy?" Mia asked her youngest son.

"Yeah Mommy I did, we had lots of fun," Jack said looking back at Braden and winking.

Braden rolled his eyes and figured their secret would be out by the end of dinner.

"Hey look who's here," Dean said coming in from the garage.

"Hi Dad," Braden said as he pulled his phone out and accessed a voice mail.

Patiently waiting until he was done Dean stood a few feet away smiling at Morgan and going over his request in his head. Finally finished Braden put the phone back in his pocket and prepared for what he knew was to come.

"So is there any way you could take Jack for us this weekend?" Dean asked.

"I have to work Saturday Dad," Braden informed him, "what are your plans?"

"We are going to steam clean the carpets and paint your old room so Jack can move into it since it looks like you are pretty independent now," Dean explained. "It would be a lot easier if we didn't have an eight year old running around."

Braden saw right through his father's story. "Dad I'm sure you got the same information I did and you want us to take him so that I don't go on that hunt."

"Zombies can be a handful they are mean and stop at nothing."

"So why don't you come with me then?" Braden asked.

"You know that I choose hunts carefully," Dean responded.

"Yeah you narrow them down to the ones I participate in and I'll be there so take it or leave it but that's the choice."

"Watch your tone and attitude son," Dean warned.

"You were done hunting when I was a toddler and yet that didn't stop you. I'm sorry but if Morgan wants to stay behind and watch Jack that's fine but I have to work until 4:00 and then I am off to take care of a few zombies that hopefully keep their rage to a minimum before I get there."

Dean just shook his head in disappointment and went to help Mia in the kitchen.

"You look tired Braden, are you sleeping enough?" Mia asked during dinner.

"Just fine Mom, just as well as anybody else who has adult responsibilities," Braden said emphasizing the word adult.

Braden glanced over at his little brother who smiled but kept his mouth shut as Dean's mind tumbled into the past.

Braden was a junior in high school and newly licensed which proved to give him freedom that Dean was forced to take away on a regular basis. Braden had arrived home for dinner that night where Dean met him at in the living room. "I got a call from Mr. Ward, he said that he had caught you sleeping in class today and has a report that the same thing happened last week in math class."

Mr. Ward, the high school principal was the bane of Braden's existence. He was always on the prowl and seemed to have his sights set on Braden. "You know I hate math and so I didn't sleep well last night, no big deal."

"It is a big deal when you don't get enough sleep because you are out roaming around doing who knows what."

"I wasn't out doing anything," Braden tried.

"Stop lying to me, you may think of me as just your old man, but let me fill you in on a few things. First you made enough noise to wake up the living dead; then you allow yourself to be caught in school sleeping to call even more attention to yourself. You didn't even stuff your bed to make it look like someone was in there. If you don't want to die your first few hunts then you better get a grip because that is exactly what is going to happen."

"I just went to investigate a ghost sighting, that's it."

"Lucky for you that was it," Dean said head shaking. "You are done for the month, give me your keys."

"Am I coming to your house Braden?" Jack asked innocently bringing Dean back to the present.

"I don't know kiddo, it depends on what our schedule is," Braden answered.

"You're not mad at me are you, you know about what happened?" the boy asked.

Braden shook his head Mia looked worried, Morgan looked horrified and Dean closed his eyes. Finally Dean stood up and waved his eldest son into his office for explanation.

"So tell me what happened."

"He walked in on me and Morgan, the door was shut and we were quiet, but he woke up and got a good eyeful," Braden explained.

"Don't you have a lock on the door?"

"Yeah, but I don't keep it locked in case he needs to get in and it wouldn't have done much for the mood if I had hopped up to lock the door, I didn't even think of it to be honest."

"Well did you talk to him?"

"Yes sir I did and I am sorry it happened but everybody sees that when they are a kid."

"Really, you didn't."

"Try again Dad."

"With Mom or Mia, when?"

"You and some bimbo that you brought home. It was a long time ago Dad no big deal."

"No I need to know please tell me."

"I must have been around Jack's age and you had been out and had left me with a sitter. I heard you come home and then some laughter. I tried to go back to sleep but something woke me up again and went downstairs to see if I could find you and I was about half way down the stairs when I saw you guys on the couch…very busy. I admit I stopped and looked for a minute trying to understand what was going on and then I either figured it out or I didn't and went back up stairs but at some point I did figure it out and that's it end of story."

"I'm sorry son you should've told me," Dean said not making eye contact.

"Don't be sorry Dad, and it wasn't really something that I wanted to talk to you about. It is just one of those rights of passage. I did just fine and I imagine that Jack will as well; in fact he seemed to be pretty knowledgeable on the topic. You may have to convince him though that he isn't going to be an uncle."

Dean just looked confused. "If you talk to him you'll understand," Braden said with a smile.

The two concluded their conversation and made their way back to the table with Braden pausing at the sight of the couch. "What?" Dean questioned.

"Nothing, just lots of memories of that spot."

Morgan now understanding decided she had been quiet long enough. "Tell me some stories of what caused Braden to be there."

Dean looked a bit surprised that Braden had shared that information but then again knew how demanding the grand inquisitor by the name of Morgan could be.

"Oh they are too numerous to count," Mia jumped in. "At first I despised the whole corporal punishment idea but the more I got to know Braden the more I saw the need for it."

"What's corporal punishment?" Jack asked sounding out corporal.

"Something that a good boy like you will never experience," Braden said quickly.

"No tell me, I want to know," the boy squealed.

"I'll explain it to you next weekend," Braden promised.

Jack seemed to chew on that but decided it wasn't good enough. "Tell me now!"

"Listen young man you are getting carried away and if you don't stop you will find out first hand what it means," Dean threatened.

Mia glared at her husband who only shrugged her off, "well he needs to do what he is told."

"It must be big or you would tell me," an unrelenting Jack continued.

"It is when you get spanked," Braden finally said.

"Oh," Jack said suddenly realizing he had gotten his answer. "Like that time when I saw you over there," he said pointing to the couch.

"When, when did you see me?" Braden asked.

"Long time ago, I was just a little kid back then but I 'member it. Daddy was behind you and had something in his hand and you had your eyes shut tight."

And just like that Braden knew his dream had been anything but, his poor baby brother was witnessing far more than he should on a regular basis and he felt quite responsible.

"Okay does anybody want some pie, I would love some pie," Dean called out.


	44. It's My Life

**It's My Life**

The apple pie with ice cream kept Jack quiet for the time being and everybody was allowed to relax and finish their dinner. As Morgan and Braden left Dean cornered them one more time.

"Are you taking him for us or not," Dean asked referring to Jack.

"I already told you my plans," Braden reiterated.

"I'll be talking to you again about this."

"I'm sure you will," Braden sighed as he got into the car.

"Maybe you should listen to your dad, he knows far more than we do about all this stuff, you should probably hear what he has to say," Morgan encouraged as they made their way home.

"Well if he is so concerned he can come with me, look if I don't go then the guys will have one less to fight the bad guys so it really isn't an option."

"You know I don't understand you, I can tell you respect your dad but when he tries to talk to you, you just shut down and don't want to hear anything he has to say."

"It's because he never says anything I want to hear."

"He has helped us in the hunts he thinks we are ready for and his training is invaluable and I think his walk before you run advice is important."

"What are you getting at?" Braden asked as he pulled into their small rental house.

"I'm on his side we need to do this right, one screw up can mean death and I know I'm not ready to die and I surely am not ready for you to die. So maybe you should stay home this weekend," she finished.

Braden shook his head and slowly trudged to the front door key in hand.

That Friday after work Braden went to pick Jack up for the weekend. He was wearing his uniform of navy pants and white shirt making him look like quite the handsome man that he was becoming. He often turned heads while he was working and had many woman volunteer for him to do first aid on them.

"There he is in his paramedic attire," Mia said smiling.

"That's the next level Mom," he said popping a carrot stick in his mouth. "I'm working on that as we speak which is why I'm so busy and can't stop by as often as I would like. But it is flying by and I will be a paramedic in no time."

"Amen," Dean said appearing from nowhere.

"Don't start Dad, please."

"Look I've talked with some of your buddies and I've researched the monsters in question…"

"As has Morgan Dad so relax," Braden interrupted.

"I will not relax until I know that you are taking this seriously and I know that we are a long way from that."

"Look is Jack ready? I'm tired and I just want to eat veg out in front of the TV and sleep until I get up at the crack of dawn to do it all again."

"He'll be down in a minute," Mia said.

"I'll be in the car," Braden said getting up.

As Braden hit full stride he looked back to see his disappointed father in the doorway. "Just give him time," Mia said.

"He may not have any if he takes this hunt on. These zombies are evil sons of bitches and will make short work of all of them," Dean said walking away.

After a fun filled day of taking vitals and wound care Braden was looking forward to changing out of his uniform seeing his girl and having a meal with his little brother before taking off, but his plans went right to hell as soon as he pulled into his driveway.

"Dad please stop this craziness," Braden said as he got of the car where Dean was waiting for him.

"No, I am done being reasonable and I am forbidding you from going," Dean said standing in his sons way.

"If I don't show up then everybody else will be in that much more danger."

"Then you need to talk some sense into them. Listen I will help you guys and Sam will too but we need far more research and planning. Do you guys know the chants and magic that will work on these guys? Do you know who set the spell in motion that animated them? Do you know that even if you behead them they can become whole again and will be even more pissed off than before? Do you know that they can follow you out of their home area? Did you know that death by zombie is very painful, slow and ugly?"

"Gee what are you trying to say Dad?"

"I'm saying that you aren't ready not for this and I will not allow you to put yourself or anybody else in danger," Dean said looking at the house.

"Is that it," Braden began following Dean's gaze, "you're afraid I'll put Jack in danger? I'd never put your son in harms way."

"You have and you continue to put my son in harms way," Dean stated.

Braden looked back at the house again quite puzzled.

"You are my son too," Dean said quietly, "and this disregard for your own safety has to stop."

"Then you'll have to stop me," Braden said moving forward.

"Don't think I won't, I've done it before and I'll do it again."

"I'm not a kid anymore," Braden shouted.

"You're my kid, just as I was my father's son and he protected me when it was needed and I will protect you."

"Who asked you, look I'm confident in my abilities;" Braden said angrily trying to shove past Dean.

"No you are arrogant and that arrogance will get you killed. You will not win this battle boy."

"I'm not a boy," Braden challenged.

"You are certainly acting like a spoiled little bratty boy."

"And you are a real pain in my ass, one who is going to move."

But Braden didn't get his wish as Dean wrapped him up and prevented him from going anywhere. Disgusted with himself that he was unable to get away or proceed Braden just went limp. Dean released him and stepped back.

"What do you want from me Dad?"

"A promise that you will be smarter than this, hunters don't have a long life span and it is because of stupidity like this. You have so much going for you and you're going to let it all slip away so you can look like some cowboy riding into town with his six shooters taking out the bad guy. I can tell you with certainty that you won't live long with that style."

"Please you have your own life, your perfect little world again with Mia and Jack you don't need me anymore," Braden began but was stopped quickly as his father's hand came crashing across his face.

"How dare you say that, how can you even think that? Son I love you more than life itself and I always thought you knew that," Dean said with emotion.

"I do, I'm sorry, I'm just on edge," Braden said looking into the distance having snapped out of his defiant mood. "I guess sometimes I have a one track mind."

"I'll say," Dean said.

"Ahem, you have an audience," Morgan said coming into view.

The two Winchesters looked to the window to see a distressed Jack sitting there.

"Oh that's just great," Dean said.

"I'm sorry Dad, I want to do things right but I also want to do them now."

"Sometimes that doesn't go hand in hand, now let's go talk to your brother, the brother mind you that would be inconsolable should anything ever happen to you.

After calming Jack down, Braden went off to convince his friends to slow down and wait, he came back to the living room phone in hand and gave it to Dean. "Here you try."

Jack came over and traced the spot on Braden's face where Dean's hand had come in contact with it. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine."

"Why did Daddy do that?"

"Because you're big brother was being an ass and needed to be put in his place," Braden explained.

"Oh, okay," Jack said as if it was all very clear to him now.

"My question is why do you have to be like that all the time?" Morgan asked. "It's like a cycle with you, you're fine and then you pull this crap and it takes your Dad in your face to get you to wake up."

"I don't know, it has always been like that, always, I guess that's why he's my dad because he can handle it."

"Well you're getting to old for it," Morgan declared. "It's like you go someplace else and your dad is the only one who can get you back."

"Yeah he is, he is the only one with a long enough reach. He knows me so well."

"He loves you so much," Morgan said.

"I know, I know he does," Braden agreed as he watched Dean argue over the phone.

"So did you get the carpets and room done?" Braden asked when Dean hung up.

"The carpets are clean but we didn't get to the room. Some things are more important," Dean said smiling at this eldest son.

"Did you talk them out of it?" Morgan asked.

"I asked them for a week, next weekend it is back on. Our challenge is to be ready - all of us." Dean said. "So where do I sleep tonight?"

"Are you kidding me?" Braden asked.

"Hey if you think I'm going to trust you, you are out of your mind. You made your bed boy and now you have to sleep in it."

"Whose bed?" Jack asked coming out from the bedroom.

"Hey did I say you could come out?" Dean asked as he had sent the boy to the bedroom he used while visiting in order to keep him out of earshot.

"No," was the sad reply.

The Winchesters had done their very best to keep the mysteries of their lives, well mysteries, but one day soon Jack would start piecing things together and none looked forward to that day.

"Listen to me young man you need to listen and follow the rules or else there will be consequences," Dean explained. "Do you know what those are?"

"Yeah like when Braden made me sit in the corner for playing his drums without asking, he said that was a consequence," Jack said with pride.

"Really, well you are exactly right that is a consequence and good for you Braden."

"Thank you sir," Braden responded.

Dean had the couch that night and Jack decided that the floor next to him would be a good spot. "This is so cool, it's just like a slumber party," Jack cooed. "But I bet Mommy is sad that she is missing it."

Across town Mia sat on the couch with her feet on the coffee table bowl of popcorn in her lap her favorite movie on and a big smile.

"And in case you get any ideas buddy, don't I have it all taken care of," Dean said with a smile and some car part in his hand.

As Braden and Morgan snuggled in bed she couldn't help but ask some more questions. "So when did you start calling your dad sir?"

"I always did off and on, but after the whole chupacabra incident where I was forced to call him sir and Mia ma'am to learn respect it just sort of stuck. If any man deserves it he does," Braden said letting his hands roam.

"Hey your father is in the living room and don't think for a second that this is going to happen," Morgan admonished.

In the living room several minutes later Jack sat up and stared at Dean. "See it makes noise even though Braden says it doesn't."

Dean sat up but had to strain to understand what his little one was talking about finally hearing the quiet disturbance that was being spoken of he stated, "well if you were asleep like you're supposed to be you wouldn't have to hear it."

"Sometimes I hear it at our house too," Jack commented not really putting it all together.

Dean just closed his eyes in disdain and told him to go to sleep.

As Braden settled down to finally sleep he recalled that he felt pride in calling his father sir as he knew he was emulating what had gone on a generation before between Dean and John and that fact made him feel very connected to a man he had never actually met. The whole visions and view of his father and uncles past stayed with Braden as he never wanted to share that very private information; he had to keep something to himself and because of that he was able to share many of his other sordid stories.


	45. Sweet Memories

**Sweet Memories**

The next morning brought a stiff Dean stretching and moaning while Jack bounced on the couch.

"That was fun Daddy, we should do it all the time," he proclaimed.

Dean rubbed his shoulder and lower back grimacing and shaking his head no. "I don't think so kiddo."

"How about some pancakes?" Morgan asked coming into the kitchen.

"Yay, I want chocolate chips in mine," Jack sang out.

"Please tell me your incorrigible boyfriend is still here," Dean said.

"He's in the shower."

Dean looked relieved while Jack ran off to use the facilities and find a spot at the table.

In between bites the eight year old had become quite the chatty one. "I had a dream last night that Mommy explained corporal punishment to me," he said animatedly making the word corporal sound more like corporeal.

"Really, maybe you're just remembering something," Braden said reaching for the syrup.

"No I'm pretty sure it was a dream, did Mom ever use that on you?" he asked looking at Braden.

Braden looked up from his plate to see that there were three sets of eyes on him. He continued to chew and looked rather uneasy, damn kid. "What!" he asked.

"Well did she?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah did she?" Dean chimed in.

"I don't want to talk about it," Braden said.

"Ahh she did," Morgan laughed.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't not say that," Morgan teased.

"Oh do tell son, I would love to hear it," Dean said smiling.

"Is nothing sacred, good grief I will have no secrets left. Well at least my eulogy will be interesting. Fine if it will get you all to quit staring at me I'll tell you my tale. Dad you were off at that car show in New Mexico, that Route 66 extravaganza that you wouldn't let me come to."

"Where was I?" Jack asked excitedly.

"Inside Mom, you were just a bump in her tummy back then," Braden explained. "Anyway it was a few days into our solo flight and all was going just fine until one night I couldn't sleep so I grabbed a book and headed to the fort in the backyard."

"My fort?" Jack asked.

"Yes, your fort, but before it was yours it was mine, now quit interrupting. So I was sitting out there with my book and flashlight thinking I was very cool when Mia must have woken up and realized I wasn't in the house. I heard her calling out to me but figured it would be a great joke if I continued to hide from her. She walked right by me but didn't know where I was; I thought it was a riot. She was heading next door to Sam and Carries when I moved and the flashlight which was still on flashed out into the yard and grabbed her attention."

"Then what?" Jack asked excitedly.

"Then she grabbed me. She was not too happy either; in fact I could say she was rather upset."

Dean smiled knowing that it hadn't been long since the kidnapping occurred as well as the headless ghost and that Mia was probably scared which turned quickly to anger once the subject of her search was found.

"So?" Morgan pushed.

"So she hauled me into the house telling me what a stupid stunt that was and how could I leave the house and how I must have heard her calling," Braden continued as him mind rewound and took him back to that moment when he was eleven.

"Braden John you had to have heard me calling you yet you sat there quiet, why?" Mia demanded.

He shrugged, "I don't know, I thought it would be fun."

"Are we having fun?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. How could you do that I was scared to death didn't you hear that in my voice?"

"I guess."

"Yet you stayed hidden, you are in big trouble young man," she said dragging him up the stairs.

"Are you going to tell Dad?"

Mia stopped obviously contemplating, "no I'm not and I'll tell you why, because I'm going to take care of this. Sit down," she ordered pointing him into her bedroom.

He slowly made his way to the king sized bed and planted his butt down and wondered what his step-mother had in mind. She seemed pretty upset and now that he thought about it he could understand why. She disappeared into the large closet coming out with a belt Braden had never seen.

"I thought you weren't a proponent of corporal punishment?" Braden asked remembering a conversation with Joey from the past.

"Well things change and you have to learn not to pull these stunts, now come here and stand against my dresser."

"Do you know what you're doing?" Braden asked with concern.

"Oh I think I can muddle through."

"And?" Morgan asked.

"She did, she muddled right through and did a great job very thorough. I think it was the hormones that fueled her."

"I never heard anything about this," Dean said.

"She said as long as I was good the rest of the week until you got home it would stay between us. I was good and you never knew, you didn't need to she took care of it."

"When did you start calling her Mom?" Morgan asked never allowing an opportunity to ask a question pass.

"I began to call her that more and more after the Halloween incident I guess ma'am sounds a lot like Mom. Anyway by the next Spring I don't think I called her Mia again."

"Why did you call her by her first name?" Jack asked.

"You remember, we've had this conversation son," Dean said gently.

"Oh cause your first Mom went to heaven."

"Right," Braden said quietly.

"Oh I almost forgot, I dug up those pictures I promised," Dean said getting up and digging through his coat breaking the tension.

"What pictures Dad?" Braden questioned suspiciously.

"Morgan asked if we had any pictures of you from when you were around Jack's age and I found some. Carrie took these for me on afternoon. I think you were around 7 or so."

Morgan took the pictures and smiled at them. "You were adorable, almost pretty."

"Great thanks that's just what every guy wants his girlfriend to tell him," Braden said with a fake smile.

"This is my favorite," Morgan said holding up one where Braden was laying on his back and looked very thoughtful. "You have the most expressive eyes."

"Okay you and the pretty kid need to study up for next weekend because we are going to have our hands full," Dean said as he packed Jack up to leave.

Between their busy lives the two did manage to learn what they were going to be up against and Braden found himself very grateful to his father and his protective nature as the more he found the scarier the hunt became.


	46. Loyalty

**Loyalty**

Braden and his band The Reapers had a great set but it was time to break down and pack up. Braden volunteered to brave the cold and pull the van around to the back door. He backed up and began to open up the doors for loading when one of his buddies found him.

"Great set dude, that was awesome."

"Thanks man," Braden replied.

"I've got something for you, you can have half now and half later," he giggled handing Braden a joint. "Here let's fire it up," he said lighter flaming.

"Thank you so very much my man," Braden said inhaling deeply. Now Braden was no angel and he did have some bad habits which included what he was doing at the moment along with throwing a few beers back upon occasion even though he was shy of the legal age. He was careful around Jack and never drove when he was under the influence of anything. He was happy to partake knowing Morgan would be driving home as she always did after a performance since this was the time that he allowed himself to let loose.

"I hope you're not driving," Dean growled as he came up behind his son.

"No sir," Braden said as he quickly extinguished his little friend. "I didn't know you even came."

"I heard the end, thought you did a great job and thought I would tell you before I left. Do you do this often?" Dean said nodding at the substance between Braden's fingers.

Braden shifted from one foot to the other and avoided eye contact, "no sir just once in a while."

"I see well can't say I'm happy about it but you are an adult, just remember that if there are any consequences. Like I said good job and I'll see you later," Dean said departing.

Braden felt like he was ten years old again and had gotten busted for some wrong doing. He tucked what was left of the small cigarette and shook his head and continued to prepare the van for its upcoming load. He had a sense that he was being watched but saw only darkness until a voice filtered through the night, "well I see some things never change."

Braden snapped his head around to see his high school sweetheart coming his way. "Imagine that Braden getting busted by his dad, and I thought I would never see that again," she said smiling.

"Hey Becca," Braden said quietly.

Rebecca Martin and Braden had gone out together off and on throughout high school. Rebecca was from a very conservative Christian family that had eight kids and home schooled them all. That was until Rebecca the rebel fought long enough and hard enough to be the first and last to attend public school. She met Braden the first day and neither one looked back. Braden was well aware that he was part of her rebellion I mean what's better than a half Native American, pagan symbol wearing boy that took her virginity before her fifteenth birthday. He knew her parents wouldn't welcome him and once they did find out they were less than thrilled but they pasted smiles on their faces and threatened to pull their daughter out of school; so they would take it easy for a while before rekindling their relationship.

"I haven't seen you in a long time," Braden said as he turned away from the van towards Becca.

He was met with a long passionate kiss that he made no attempt to pull away from. Around the corner Morgan stopped short at the sight and bit her bottom lip as she began to fume at the sight in front of her. She had no idea why but she stayed hidden instead of interrupting the conversation.

"Wow, I didn't expect that," Braden said wiping his lips with his hand. "What brings you back?"

"My parents sent me off to some bible college that I didn't exactly embrace. So I left there found a job roomed with some friends and have been trying to make a life for myself away from here. I only came back because my baby sister was in an accident," she explained.

"Yeah I went out on that call, and your parents still hate me in case you were wondering."

"What do you mean you were on the call?"

"I'm an EMT so I ride along on the ambulance a lot. I was on her call, car versus pedestrian. I helped assess her."

"What else have you been up to, any girlfriends?"

"Yeah, her name is Morgan."

"Really, is it good?"

"She's more than I deserve, much more," Braden said.

At the corner Morgan went from wanting to kill Braden to wanting to hug him.

"Well I'm happy for you then. Hey I listened to your band you guys are great. How is your family?"

"They are all fine; Jack is 8 now and is so smart. Morgan and I take care of him sometimes."

"So you live together?"

"Yeah we do, we rent a house."

"So it's serious?"

"I believe it is."

"Well then one thing I wanted to do while I was here is out," she said smiling.

"I would say so; sorry we always had great times. But I am now a one woman man."

"Never thought I see the day, I knew you wasted no time during our break-ups," she said with a tight smile.

"Look I never claimed to be perfect, you had a purpose for me and that was fine, so I took the opportunities when they came along."

"I cared about you Braden and I know you did for me as well."

"You're right I did and I still do just not the same way."

Morgan finally stepped out from the shadows pretending she hadn't heard any of the conversation, "hey what is taking so long; oh hi I didn't know you had company."

"Um sorry, yeah this is Becca a friend from high school," Braden said shifting uncomfortably as he had a few minutes earlier with Dean.

"I'm Morgan," she said holding her hand out.

"Yeah sorry this is Morgan my girlfriend," Braden said.

"Nice to meet you, you are very pretty," Becca said, "and a lucky woman."

"Thank you on both counts, um Braden we need to get going," she encouraged.

"Right, give me a call before you leave town maybe the three of us can have lunch or something," Braden said.

"Sure," she said pulling her phone out as Braden recited his number. "It was nice to meet you Morgan and Braden I look forward to lunch," she said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Nice to meet you," Morgan called out after Becca.

"What are you high? How could you invite her to lunch?"

"How did you know, and what do you mean."

Morgan looked closely at Braden and sighed, "dammit Braden couldn't you wait until you got home and I mean she is your ex-girlfriend don't you think I might have a problem with having lunch?"

"How do know our relationship?"

"It was obvious Braden; you looked like you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar. Let's get packed up and get out of here."

Morgan didn't get much happier when they got home and he got the cold shoulder as he slipped between the sheets. "Look babe I'm sorry I had no idea she was here," Braden argued.

"Whatever dear," she said rolling away from him. She wanted to say that he must have knew the possibility existed since he was quite aware of her sister being injured, but since she wasn't ready to admit she had been eavesdropping she stayed quiet.

Braden sighed and rolled the other way.

Two days later Braden was restocking the ambulance when his cell phone rang, he answered even though the caller ID came up as only a number. "Hey lover," Becca said when he answered.

"Hello back," he answered trying to keep his voice even.

"I'll be heading back tomorrow; I can't take much more of my parents."

"I see, then why are you staying with them then?"

"I'm not I'm at my brother's but that isn't much easier."

"The one that tried to beat me up that time he caught us in my car?"

"The very same, but if I recall you put him in his place rather quickly. In fact I don't think he ever got over it. But how about I take you to lunch or dinner whichever you want."

"About that, Morgan is uncomfortable with that taking place."

"What, she can come I have no ulterior motives. Well I did but I promise I won't try anything."

"I know but she still doesn't like the idea, I'm sorry."

"Okay first I don't get my roll in the hay and now I don't get lunch. Braden you have made me sad. What if we just have a cup of coffee she won't have to know?"

"Too many people know me in this town it won't work and I don't like going behind Morgan's back."

"I just wanted to catch up, how's Katie, at least give me an update about her."

"Okay, she's attending the local college and doing well."

"I'm surprised I figured she would have gone to school out of town."

"She wanted to, but my uncle decided that for the first two years it would be best for her to be in town, but he did allow her to get an apartment with some friends as conciliation. If all goes well maybe her junior year she can transfer."

"Your dad and mom?"

"The same, they have the same jobs and Jack keeps them busy. Like I said I'm an EMT and am in the middle of my paramedic training. With class and clinicals I stay pretty busy."

"And Morgan?"

"She works at a restaurant and is trying to decide what to do with the rest of her life."

"Hang onto you I imagine. I missed you, a lot."

"We had great times together I don't deny that but it is in the past and I have to respect what Morgan wants."

"Winchester get a move on," Braden's boss yelled.

"I gotta go, I'm glad you called though," Braden said as he hung up.

"Me too, baby, me too," a disappointed Becca said to dead air.

"So how was lunch with your old flame?" Morgan asked.

"I didn't have lunch, she called I said it wouldn't be a good idea so we talked for a few minutes and that was it," Braden explained.

"Really?" Morgan asked surprise in her voice.

"Yeah really, I respected your wishes," Braden said unlacing his boots.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, "I overreacted I trust you Braden and I shouldn't have had a problem."

"Now you tell me," Braden said looking at the ceiling.

"We have to prepare for this zombie action anyway we only have another day to get ready. And I promise to rock your world tonight," Morgan pledged with a provocative smile the passionate kiss shared between Braden and Becca still on her mind.

"Okay," Braden agreed kicking his boots off suddenly forgetting all about his disappointment.

"Wow, where did all that energy come from?" Braden asked breathlessly.

"I saved it for you, I was jealous and afraid," she admitted.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you with Becca, she kissed you and you didn't pull away."

Braden's face paled and his eyes looked down at the sheets. "I'm sorry I should've pulled away but…"

"But you're a man, and believe me I was this close to coming out and making a scene but I decided to wait and when you said I was more than you deserved I forgave you. But seeing you two lip locked cracked my foundation."

"It shouldn't have happened I was wrong and I'm sorry."

"Well you're forgiven in case you hadn't noticed," Morgan said grabbing at Braden again.

"I'm getting the idea, I ought to screw up more often," Braden said pulling the sheet over them.


	47. Dean vs Braden

**Dean vs. Braden**

"Do we have everything?" Dean asked as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Yeah all the weapons and books and a plan," Morgan said.

"How about your medical supplies?" Sam asked.

"Got everything we may need," Braden said.

"Okay then, off we go," Dean said putting the Impala in gear.

"According to the map it should be up on the left," Braden directed an hour and a half later.

The group pulled into an overgrown cemetery with several large mausoleums, "well it is sufficiently creepy," Dean said.

"There's everybody," Morgan said pointing to a group of guys hovered around a car.

The Winchesters and Morgan joined the group and sorted through the weapons and made their plan.

"Okay I know there are four and they are responsible for all kinds of rumors of these beasts coming out on Friday and Saturday nights for the last month. It won't be much longer before somebody gets curious and then killed. So we need to dispatch these things tonight," Liam one of Braden's hunting buddies explained.

"From what I can tell there are some families from the old country who have relatives buried here and are protecting the cemetery and those in it from harm," Morgan said.

"What kind of harm?" Sam asked.

"I guess this a favorite spot for vandals as you can see it isn't really kept up and the police don't patrol out here much so it has become a hangout for people up to no good. They trash the stones and have even dug things up," Lucas explained.

"So there are few people around here that are said to know the ways of the old countries and have animated some corpses to keep the troublemakers out," Morgan said.

"Except they won't stop at just scaring them and then the body count will start," Dean said.

"Yahtzee," Braden said making both Dean and Sam smile.

"We need to dismember them as much as we can and then burn their remains using this magic dust along with this charm and they will go back to where they belong and be at peace," Morgan said.

The entourage made up of the Winchesters and Morgan, Liam, Lucas and Clark made their way to a large mausoleum. They began to quietly enter the structure when the action began; Lucas yelled out as he was tossed aside like yesterday's trash and Liam was knocked down by Clark backing up. Dean yelled for everybody to calm down as he pulled out his machete and pushed his way to the head of the crowd. Sam was right behind wielding his own weapon of destruction and as the junior hunters looked on the two men made quick work of the lumbering beast that had once been a man.

"Impressive Mr. Winchester," Liam said.

"Call me Dean, Mr. Winchester was my father," Dean instructed.

"Yes sir," Liam quickly responded.

"Braden, drag that one outside and start hacking him up, the more pieces he is in the longer it will take for him to become reanimated," Dean ordered.

Braden just stood and stared at his father, "why do I have to drag it out, I have my own machete and want a piece of this action too."

"Listen to me you and Morgan drag it outside and do what I told you," Dean stated again.

"You know nobody else's father comes on hunts with them, I should've come last week like I planned maybe then I wouldn't be bossed around," Braden said.

Before Dean could fire off a response Liam was picked up and slammed onto the concrete floor. He screamed out in pain clutching at his left leg. Sam rushed over and took on the enormous monster keeping it away from the fallen hunter. Clark managed to snap out of his trance and went to help as Lucas stood there unsure what to do until Dean gave him a shove clearing his mind and moving him towards his objective.

"Listen to me son I want you and Morgan to get Liam out of here," Dean yelled amidst the chaos.

"Dad I need to stay and help," Braden argued.

"No you are the one with the medical training and you need to get your friend out of here and help him; do it now," Dean yelled.

Braden held his ground while Morgan tended to Liam.

"This is no time for an argument you do as I say, we can talk about this later," Dean continued.

Braden still hadn't moved when Dean finalized the deal by declaring his instructions as an order. Braden looked over at his friend and realized he was in need of his assistance. He went over and got a look at the injury and heaved the man over his shoulders and carried him out followed by Morgan who was doing her best to drag the headless fallen zombie behind her. Braden quickly made his way to the car where he set Liam down as gently as possible and ran back to assist Morgan. "Here you start hacking while I help Liam," Braden said handing off his machete.

"How bad is it?" Liam asked when Braden returned.

Braden was trained to paste a calm and reassuring look on his face at all times when dealing with the sick and injured looked down at the double compound fracture and assured his friend and said he would be just fine.

"Really?" Liam questioned.

"Would I lie to you?" Braden asked.

"Yes."

"Well I'm not now, look you have a bad break but I'll stabilize it and with surgery you'll be as good as new," Braden assured.

"Surgery, can't you fix it?"

"I could if I was a surgeon but I'm not so I'm going to get your leg braced so you don't damage it more and then I'm going to give you some fluids. You need to think of a great story to tell the hospital while I'm doing this."

Braden got his jump bag out of the trunk and began his work; getting the leg in a splint and having Liam lay down. "I'm putting this on you, it will help keep you warm," Braden said putting a large foil like wrap over the hunter.

"I feel like a baked potato," Liam joked.

"You look like one too, it works trust me," Braden said trying to hang an IV bag from the Impala's door handle.

"Have you ever done this?" Liam asked as he saw the needle attached to the tubing for the bag of lactated ringers.

"Yeah, I got it don't worry," Braden said slipping the needle effortlessly into Liam's vein.

"Braden I'm feeling woozy."

"I know man, but I can't give you anything for the pain, but these fluids will make you feel much better and I'm right here," Braden assured as he looked up to see that Morgan had hacked up the zombie into bite sized pieces.

The noises coming from the mausoleum were loud and somewhat disconcerting but it wasn't long before Sam came out dragging another corpse behind him.

With Liam as good as Braden was going to get him he left his friend for a moment and relieved Morgan of her hacking duty. "You go sit with Liam while I take a turn," Braden said beginning to dismember the latest kill with the axe he had grabbed from the trunk.

Morgan took her turn and began to talk with Liam reassure that he would be just fine.

"What does it look like?" he asked.

"Braden has you all bandaged up so I can't see too much, but you are much better off since he helped you out. If he thought it was going to be a huge problem he would have on the way to the hospital as we speak so I wouldn't worry," Morgan said as she looked up to see the latest zombie as a pile of pieces that had been added to her heap. But the bad news was Braden was nowhere to be found. "Dammit," she whispered knowing there was going to be a showdown between Dean and Braden at some point over all this.

Braden had finished with the job and headed back into the structure to assist in the remaining action. He saw Sam and Lucas dealing with one of the massive creatures while his dad and Clark struggled with the other. Braden took in a deep breath and brought his axe up and buried in the back of the zombies head causing it to stumble and fall. Braden then calmly took the axe out of its skull and in one swift blow separated the head from the body.

Dean stood there proud but at the same time his blood was boiling. "Why aren't you outside with Liam and Morgan?"

"Because I have Liam stable and Morgan is sitting with him since we have the zombies chopped, crushed and pureed and are waiting for you guys," Braden explained.

"We've got it under control," Dean stated.

"Yeah I can see that," Braden said as Lucas went flying into a wall.

"Take that one outside now," Dean ordered.

"No, I've had my turn with that, Clark drag him out to the pile and hack away," Braden said as he headed over to Sam and Lucas.

Dean just stood angrier than he had been in a long time. He caught up to his son and grabbed his shoulder pulling him back, "I want you outside now!"

"Not going to happen Dad," Braden said shrugging him off and running towards his objective axe ready to go.

Finally all four zombies were dead, chopped, magic dust sprinkled on them and set ablaze. Morgan and Sam made sure the correct enchantments were said while Clark and Lucas drove off with Liam in the backseat promising to call with an update.

It became quite apparent that the drive home was going to be full of anxiety as Dean and Braden were both fuming.

Braden and Morgan climbed out of the car their weariness showing through. Dean went around to the trunk and unlocked it so Braden could claim his gear but as he turned to go to the house Dean grabbed his arm. "Son we need to talk a minute."

"Dad I'm tired and don't want to deal with any issues other than putting sheets on my bed," Braden said as Morgan took his jump bag which was bursting at the seams and heavier than she expected.

"No I want this to happen now," Dean stated.

Morgan taking the hint from Dean's glance took the gear and said she would head to the house.

"What Dad?" Braden asked stepping back looking past his father.

"You know what, you were stubborn, wouldn't take direction, didn't put your friends first and I can't have that," Dean stated.

"You can't have that? You can't have that? Of course it is all about what you want isn't it? Can't you just let me do the job without interfering?"

"Listen to me that job is incredibly dangerous filled with the unexpected and the guidance of an experienced hunter is invaluable and something you should be grateful for and use. We have been over this and you need to step back and learn from what Sam and I can give you."

"All I know is that you couldn't resist ordering me around and then getting me away from the action."

"Liam was hurt and you were the most qualified to help him and it only made sense for you to go outside and assist him."

"And it sure played into your plan didn't it, to send me out of the fight. How can I learn Dad if you won't let me experience anything? I'm an adult now and you can't order me around like I'm 10 years old."

"You are very young in the hunting world and there is so much you have to learn and when to step out and use your talents elsewhere is part of that and apparently you still need me to tell you that."

"This is why I like to hunt alone," Braden mumbled quietly.

"What!" Dean said saying the word so tightly he nearly snapped the 't' off.

"You heard me, alone," Braden said back.

Morgan looked out from the front door and realized that it wasn't going well outside and she wasn't sure where the best place was for her to be. Sam had rolled his window down and was in the same position as Morgan unsure as to what his role should be. He so easily recalled similar conversations with his father on many an occasion.

"You've been hunting alone?" Dean asked crisply.

"Yes and I have survived in case you hadn't noticed."

The look that overcame Dean's face had Morgan heading towards the two and Sam climbing out from the car. Braden suddenly looked like he had said too much and wanted to take his words back as Dean quick as ever on his feet grabbed the boy holding him close. "Sonofabitch boy what the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled.

Braden gulped realizing how strong and powerful his father still was, "Nothing is wrong I hunted without you successfully so I don't need you to second guess my every step Dad. You can't have everything the way you want it all the time, I am beyond your ultimate control, I mean what are you gonna do Dad ground me; put me over your knees? I think we are well past that," Braden said though his look wasn't as confident as it had been.

"I can't ground you but don't be so sure about the other suggestion you had," Dean said his eyes hard.

"Okay guys I think it's late and we all need to retire for the evening, we can pick this up tomorrow over dinner I'll buy," Sam suggested prying Dean's hands off Braden's coat. "Come on man let it go."

Dean's face revealed the extreme anger he was attempting to hold in and Braden was glad his uncle had stepped in. Morgan took Braden's hand and began to pull him towards the house feeling the tension racing through his body down to his fingertips.

"Oh he makes me so mad," Braden yelled when he got into the house.

"He just worries about you babe," Morgan said.

"I know but I'm not a little kid."

"But you will always be his child and you can't forget that," she said taking his hand back into hers and rubbing his arm.

"It just makes me so mad, I mean I'm out there trying to do the job and he won't let me. I need a drink," Braden said heading to the fridge.

Braden was not yet twenty-one but Morgan had turned twenty-two a month earlier she was not a big drinker but accommodated Braden's desire for alcohol. He didn't imbibe all that often but she feared what this mood would bring on as he poured a heavy dose of vodka into a glass accompanied by some orange juice.

"Just have one and then meet me in the bedroom," she said seductively.

"Sorry, but I'm not in any mood for that tonight," Braden said gulping down his drink.

"Well don't stay up too late, you know I don't sleep well when you're not next to me."


	48. Some Things Never Change

**Some Things Never Change**

The next morning Braden felt the weight of Morgan as she draped herself over him. "What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"After 10:00, I have to get up and get ready for work," she said running her fingers through his hair. "What time do you get off?"

"I work a twenty-four hour shift," Braden yawned, "I'll be home tomorrow at 3:00."

"I wish they would figure out what they want to do with these schedules," Morgan said trying to find a clean pair of underwear.

The ambulance company that Braden worked for had been trying to shift things around so that the schedules were easier on the employees and their families. This caused Braden to sometimes work 8 hours, 12 hours and twenty-four hours, Morgan hated the longer shifts as she missed him when he wasn't at home with her. It also wreaked havoc on their band and hunting schedules.

"Do you have a hangover?" Morgan asked pulling out her clothes.

"No, I only had a glass or two but you were crashed when I came in," Braden said as his cell phone began to rock out a great tune.

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"You know it's my dad and I'm not ready to listen to him yet."

"He won't give up you know that."

"I know but I need some time to prepare myself," Braden said sitting up.

Morgan had left for work while Braden cleaned the kitchen and threw a load of laundry in the machine and jumped in the shower. He had just dressed and pulled out his guitar to try and unwind when he saw the Impala pull up outside the living room window. He picked up his phone and noticed he had 2 voice mails and 4 missed calls.

Braden sighed and resigned himself for the certain tongue lashing that was to come. He made his way to the door hesitating for a moment steeling himself.

"Hey Dad," he said opening the door.

"I've been trying to call you," Dean informed his son as he stepped inside.

"Yeah I just saw that. I've been trying to get some things done I have to work a twenty-four hour shift and Morgan picked up some extra hours at the restaurant."

"I know that's why I wanted to talk to you, we need to settle this," Dean stated.

"There's nothing to settle Dad," Braden said.

"Oh yes there is son, yes there is. I want to know how many hunts you went on alone and what they were?" Dean asked forcefully.

Out of habit or memories creeping into his head Braden found his eyes looking down from his father's face to his hands to see if they were on their way to free his belt. He shook his head reminding himself that he was an independent adult and in his own house. "They were successful, so successful that you didn't even know they happened."

"Was Joey with you?"

"On one hunt, I wanted her extra senses."

"And what was that?"

"None of your business Dad, just leave it alone okay?"

"No," Dean boomed "not okay, never okay. I was raised from the time I was 4 years old in this life and it wasn't until I was twenty-six years old that I was allowed to hunt on my own. This job is too dangerous, even if things go exactly right you could still die, now tell me what you hunted."

"A werewolf, wendigo and a demon," Braden answered.

"Good God boy what do you think you are doing?"

"Hunting things, saving people you know the family business. Dad these people needed help; a man had already been killed by what they thought was a bear but we know better. I shot the werewolf in the heart from a distance no problem," Braden said leaving the part out about missing the first shot and the werewolf bearing down on him and Morgan.

"The wendigo?" Dean asked.

"Some fellow hunters, Liam included had gotten word about some a couple of hikers going missing so we checked it out. I'm the one with the amazing source of knowledge," Braden said cutting himself off as he realized he had said too much.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked arms folded.

"Just my background, your background and all."

"Oh really so why do I feel as though that is a fat load of crap. You have Grandpa's journal don't you?"

Braden shifted his weight his eyes once again making their way down to his father's waistline. "No sir I don't have it."

But Dean just continued to glare at his son his foot tapping a brisk rhythm as he waited for the correct answer.

"I just borrowed it," Braden admitted leaving out the part about Katie stealing it for him and the hours it took him to scan it in his computer.

"Continue," Dean ordered.

"So I had the right information to ascertain that it was a wendigo and how to stay safe and how to kill it."

"And how did you?"

"Well Joey helped with her super senses and the six of us Joey included made a circle and when we heard the thing out in the trees we shot flaming arrows and bullseye, we put it down," Braden said unable to contain his grin.

"So do your hunting buddies know you hang with a vampire?"

"Liam does."

"And the demon?"

"Yes sir it inhabited a bed and breakfast. The place was reported to be haunted and people will often stay there and perform séances, well something got pulled through. This place was their livelihood and it was going to run them out of business so we performed and exorcism and it worked."

"You and who?" Dean asked.

"Me and Morgan," Braden answered.

"Just the two of you took on a demon of unknown strength," Dean said taking a step towards his son backing him up to the breakfast bar.

Braden turned to walk away but Dean placed an arm on each side boxing his boy in. Braden tried to grasp onto the knowledge that he was a grown man and his father didn't have the ultimate power over him anymore but as he looked into Dean's angry eyes he tumbled back into time feeling as if he was teenager waiting for his father's wrath to take center stage. He had disobeyed again and would have to disciplined, he willed his eyes not to find that belt but lost that battle as well. Damn what was it about the Winchester fathers that held this dominance over their children? Dean's harsh gaze burned deep into Braden before he grabbed his son's shirt and slammed him down onto a barstool.

"You listen to me because I am only going to say this once; I don't give a crap how old you are, you are my son and my responsibility as is Morgan and I will not have you roaming around thinking you can handle the evil that is out there. How many times have I told you we do this together, I have been there Braden I have seen it go bad and by God it will not happen to you. What would your mother think? Can you tell me that? Would she be happy with your recklessness?"

"No sir," Braden whispered.

"Sorry didn't get that."

Braden cleared his throat, "No sir she wouldn't be happy."

"Exactly, now we are going to start again. Just put yourself in my place and put Jack in yours and tell me how you feel?"

"Scared and angry," Braden admitted.

"Precisely, now you are in my shoes."

The two men stood quietly as Braden looked everywhere but at this father. It hadn't gone unnoticed to Dean that Braden's eyes had wandered and where they had wandered to repeatedly. He wouldn't do that, he couldn't, Braden was well beyond that now. Dean recalled always feeling that John had never fully retired the idea until Dean was older than Braden and although it had never happened he had felt it was still within the realm of possibility. Dean fingered his belt and then went and sat down in the living room.

"I hope we are all clear on this," Dean said restarting the conversation.

"Sure Dad, whatever you say," Braden sniped.

"Yes, it is whatever I say. You may be a big tough 20 year old but I can still kick your ass and I will, so help me God I will. Do not let me find out that you have hunted on your own."

Dean could see the look on Braden's face knowing in his smugness that he wouldn't allow himself to give anymore information in the future.

"You may think you can hide or refuse to tell me, but I can always go to Morgan, she'll come clean and we both know it."

Now Dean loved Morgan like the daughter he never had and Morgan adored Dean but she didn't have Braden's courage or resoluteness to standing up to the man. When Dean would question her in his stern voice and piercing eyes she told him whatever he needed to know and more her knees quaking while she did.

"Leave her out of it," Braden stated boldly.

"Then be honest with me son, it's all I ask." Dean stood up and walked around the room running his fingers through his hair. "Jack wanted to visit you at work and maybe see the ambulance; is that possible?" Dean said switching the topic.

"I'd have to ask my supervisor," Braden responded.

"Give me call later and let me know," Dean said as he got up he walked over to his eldest son pulled his head to him and kissed him on the top of his dark hair.

As Dean closed the door behind him Braden began to tremble, had that been moisture in his eyes when he came over? What was going on? Dean always supported his son but often kept his emotions and overt signs of affection to a minimum, so what was with the kiss? Braden grabbed his phone and dialed Mia asking her if she knew what was up.

"You scared the hell out him that's what. Braden he is so afraid of losing you, of losing you and it would be his fault," Mia said over the phone.

"How would it be his fault?"

"Because he didn't do his job, he didn't protect you well enough. Damn Braden you are his soul, be more considerate of the man please before you kill him."

"Brother!" Jack yelled as he ran from the car.

Philip, Braden's supervisor had said it would be just fine for young Jack to come take a tour of the Ambulance Company. Jack was so excited he hadn't been able to sit still the entire ride. Braden was an EMT I an intermediate level and would soon become an EMT P which was a full fledged paramedic. He continued to train and study for his certifications and climb up the ladder to where he could do the most good.

"Are you a doctor?" Jack asked eyes full of wonder.

"No but I can still help people when they need it," Braden said showing Jack the front seat of the ambulance.

Mia who decided to come along was speaking with Philip as Dean watched his two sons.

"He does a great job, learns very quickly and shows a lot of confidence," Philip was saying.

"What kind of stuff can he do?" Mia asked, "he doesn't talk much about his life."

"He can give IV therapy, assess patients, heart rate, blood pressure etc. he can work with broken bones and stabilize certain injuries, he is currently learning endotracheal intubation and will practice stitches. He won't really need to learn how to do stitches but he has shown interest in learning and we don't ever deny that."

"Wow, that's great. Do you think he will be a good Paramedic?"

"I do and I think he'll be great at it," Philip said as he watched Braden lift Jack up into the back of the emergency vehicle.

The three continued to talk Dean watching Braden hook up a blood pressure cuff to Jack. "See JD this let's me know how well your blood is moving through your body," Braden explained.

"Let me try," Jack said when Braden was done.

"Okay, let's put on my arm down here," Braden said attaching the cuff to his forearm as it was a child sized one and wouldn't fit on his bicep. "Pump it up with this and listen with the stethoscope right here," Braden directed.

Jack listened for two seconds and deemed Braden very healthy. Dean's smile was genuine as he watched two of the three loves of his life. But before the next item could be looked at they were informed of a call.

"Bicycle versus car," the dispatcher yelled out.

"That's us," Philip said springing into motion.

Braden handed Jack off to Dean and quickly packed the gear up and yelled over the opening bay door that he would call later.

The Winchesters watched the ambulance roar out of the lot and down the street each feeling their own emotion about the precious cargo it carried.

On the way home they passed the accident and were diverted down another block but not in time for Dean to see his son place an oxygen mask over the victim and shout out something to his partner. His son really was a man.

"I want to grow up and do what Braden does," Jack announced when they got home.

"I thought you wanted to fix cars like Daddy does," Dean questioned.

"Nah, not anymore I want to save people, yeah saving people like Braden," Jack said having no idea just how the words echoed in Dean's brain.

When Braden had repeated the words Dean had said so many years before, hunting things, saving people you know the family business; he just quivered and even though Jack hadn't completed the sentence nor had any idea of what he spoke it rattled Dean all the same.


	49. Old Friends

**Old Friends**

Lacy knocked on the door having found out Braden's address from her brother. She was nervous but knew she had to see her old friend. The door opened revealing a pretty young woman who looked close to her age and vaguely familiar. "Hi I was just wondering if Braden was home."

Morgan looked as if she was mentally circling the wagons seeing yet another woman from Braden's past. "He's at work but gets off at 4:30 or so depending."

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry to interrupt. My name is Lacy and we were friends in high school," she said.

"Wait, Lacy I know that name. Let me think a minute," Morgan said deep in thought. "I know, come inside I want to show you something," Morgan said opening the door wider.

Lacy entered though was a bit unsure what this woman was going to show her. Morgan had disappeared but now was back with a picture frame in her hand. "We have this hanging on the wall in the spare bedroom," she said showing the picture of an 11 year old Iroquois warrior and ballet dancer. "He said you went to a party together in 6th grade and they took a picture of everybody as they arrived as party favors. I find him looking at it once in a while; on the back it has your name."

"Wow that was one of my favorite nights ever, even now," Lacy admitted.

"Braden's too. Look I'm sorry come on in and sit down. It's almost 4:00 and Braden should be home soon we can talk until then."

Lacy sat down and thanked Morgan for the soda. Morgan explained who she was and that she had attended their high school briefly before leaving for the road once again.

"That's why you seemed familiar," Lacy said, "it must have been hard to have to move again so soon after starting school."

"It was," Morgan agreed. She had soon discovered that public high school was more than she had cared to deal with and not long after it began she decided to rejoin her father when he left the area. She hated saying goodbye to Braden but did keep in regular touch with him. "So please tell me all about Braden."

"We have known each other since we were in third or fourth grade and had a few adventures together," she began.

Morgan couldn't stop laughing, "so he was sure there was a headless ghost out there?"

"Yeah he made me go back for two days and look with him. I had such a crush on him I would have gone anywhere with him. Of course we didn't find anything and I was afraid we would get caught, I mean his dad was pretty pissed when he strayed the first time."

"What did he do?"

"He often had a severity to his voice that made me want to pee my pants but Braden always had to push it a step further and so Dean took him behind a tree and well, it didn't sound like fun."

"That happened a lot didn't it?"

Lacy nodded, "Braden was always in the middle of something, there was a time when we were in fifth grade and there was a teacher Mrs. Stolski…"

"No way he let the air out of her tires, holy crap," Morgan said exploding in laughter after Lacy had finished the story.

"Yeah I think his dad really let him have for that one."

"Were you ever…romantically involved with Braden?"

Lacy looked uncomfortable at the question.

"It was in the past, it's just that he won't tell me much about his past and it kills me not to know."

"We became close friends somewhere in sixth grade, not long after that Halloween party. The summer before high school we, we made a decision to… well let's say a lot of girls can say they lost their virginity to Braden but I'm the only one who can say he lost his to me. I mean we both lost it at the same time. We decided that we would do it in the safety of friendship, you know, no pressure. We would gain the experience without worry. We promised it would be between us and as far as I know he never said a word, in fact he never boasted about any of his conquests. He was good about that."

"Did you ever date?"

"No we stayed friends, friends with benefits mind you; whenever we weren't in a relationship we would get together and revel in that safety net. It was always special you know how he is, for a lot of guys especially high school guys it's like a drive through but with Braden it was a sit down meal. He cared about you and your needs. I think that's why girls wanted to be with him, he wasn't arrogant it he wanted to share in mutual enjoyment and made you feel important. "

"I know what you mean," Morgan agreed. "I know this is stupid but did you ever see the aftermath of him getting in trouble?"

"What do you mean?" Lacy asked.

"You know, I am aware he was subject to physical discipline until he was sixteen and…"

"Oh actually yes I did see that, he had been busted for something, drinking I believe and was grounded but with Mia and Dean both out I came over to see how he was. Jack was in bed not feeling well and we you know. I got a glimpse, it scared me, made me inhale suddenly and that scared him. He told me it was okay, he never seemed to blame his dad he always accepted it."

"He so often deserved it."

"Very true, he just never seemed to learn from it. He always owned up to his misdeeds even the principal admired him for that. But there were times he did shy away from wrong doings."

Like when?"

"There was going to be a drag race one day and of course everybody wanted Braden to be in on it. Dean had several cars in working order at the garage and happened to out of town but Braden refused to take a car or participate in the race. It was a good thing as the cops showed up, arrests were made and there was an accident and a car was totaled. Dean was so sure Braden was involved the look on his face when he found out his boy was totally innocent was priceless."

"Good for Braden."

"Yeah, I remember when I told him I couldn't believe he was staying away he just told me his dad would have his ass and he couldn't handle it right now."

"So did anything fun happen at that Halloween party?"

Braden made his way into the door wondering whose car was parked out front when he heard laughter coming from the kitchen. "It was some kind of hairless dog and Dean ended up running over it. I don't know what was going on but I have a feeling that Braden was in trouble for something. I never did find out," Lacy was saying.

Braden just stopped and stared at the scene in front him unsure if he wanted to find out what they had been talking about or just turn around and run away.

"Hey babe," Morgan said spotting him.

"Hi, how was your day?" he said looking at Lacy.

"Fine and yours?"

"Long and brutal, a choking child and man with massive head trauma all before 9:00 am and I see we have company, hi Lacy."

"Hey Braden its good to see you."

"Where have you been hiding?"

"College, then I stayed on to work last summer. But now that it's Spring break I didn't want to stay behind and I didn't want go party so I decide to come home and I wanted to see you."

"I see you have met Morgan."

"We have been having a great time talking. You're a paramedic?" she asked noticing his uniform.

"An EMT but working my way up."

"I figured you would find an exciting job, I bet your good at it."

"I do okay, so what did you two talk about?" Braden asked.

The girls exploding into giggles didn't soothe Braden at all.

As much as he hated to leave the two women together sharing his exploits he felt the need to wash his day away so he started the shower in the middle of another round of laughter.

"What can you tell me about Rebecca Martin?"

"Why do you ask about her?"

"She was here a few months back and I understand that they had quite a past."

"They were quite an item back in the day."

"Was it real?"

"They did have a chemistry there was no doubt about it, they were passionate about each other, but something beyond a high school romance wasn't likely."

"Why do you say that?"

"When Becca's parents would ground her for long periods of time or when they pulled her from school Braden was upset but moved on without too much delay."

"And that's where you came in?"

"Me and many others; he always went back to Becca at the first opportunity but the core was a bit weak. You don't have anything to worry about; even if she did come back Braden is in love with you."

"How can you tell?" Morgan asked.

"It's written all over his face, he melts at the sight of you, it's obvious," Lacy declared.

"So now you know all my secrets?" Braden asked later that night.

"Not all of them that's why I invited her to pizza night and your next gig," Morgan said pulling the brush through her hair.

"So Becca had you all up in arms but Lacy doesn't bother you at all?"

"Right, maybe it's me or maybe it's them but I like Lacy and can't wait to hear more. Please tell me what the hairless dog was your dad ran over on Halloween when you were eleven?"

"El Chupacabra, it crashed the party, the party I wasn't supposed to be at."

"Oh do tell, Lacy didn't mention that."

"That's because she didn't know, still doesn't," Braden said as he went on to explain the entire adventure.

"So tell me about somebody else from high school," Morgan said as the Reapers set up for the evening's concert.

"There was Ellie Williams; she always sat in front of Braden in all the classes they shared. She wanted him badly."

"Why?"

"Because she always got what she wanted, her family had money and she was used to getting whatever her heart desired."

"But Braden wasn't interested?"

"Not at all, I mean she was pretty enough but he didn't care for her snooty attitude. The more she chased him the more he pushed her away," Lacy chuckled in a memory.

"What?" Morgan asked dying to know.

"We had biology class together and Ellie had just embarrassed a classmate somehow and Braden took a frog out of the jar of formaldehyde and put it in her purse. She didn't even notice it for several minutes; I thought Braden was going to explode from holding his laughter back. Dean made him work at the garage after school for a week to pay for a new purse. But he said it was still worth it."

"I bet that put an end to her pursuit," Morgan said.

"Nah she took a break but it started back up again after all he wouldn't have teased her if he didn't like her right? She was delusional; Becca was close to beating her up a couple of times. Those two had some serious arguments; the insults they could hurl back and forth were truly amazing."

"What did Braden think about it all?"

"He did what he always does; took it in stride."

Later that night Morgan asked, "Did you ever hate your dad for disciplining you?"

Braden laughed, "no, I got what I deserved maybe I didn't think so at the time but actually I often did think I deserved it. Morgan I wasn't an easy kid, in fact I was horrible. I don't know why, if it was just me, my genes or the supernatural surroundings that always seemed to rear its ugly head in my life, it all made me a difficult case. Why?"

"It just seemed harsh."

"You know I think when my mom knew there was no help for her she was concerned that my dad wouldn't step up to the plate in the discipline department. I don't have a lot of memories of her but it seemed to me that she was the one dishing out the swats and sending me to the corner. I pushed him Morgan; I pushed him to do what he did. Believe me he did prevent a lot of tragedy in my life because he did step up to the plate. He helped far more than he harmed you have to believe that."

"I do Braden I do."

"I just hope Jack isn't too difficult I don't think he has much left in the tank thanks to me."


	50. Shadow on the Son

**Shadow on the Son**

Dean hit the brake so hard he nearly stood up. He could see Braden's car sitting there alone outside the building. He suppressed the urge to cry out for his son instead allowing his lungs take in the air his rapidly moving legs needed. Of all the stupid things that boy has done this had to be at the top of the list. If he had managed to survive Dean would certainly kill him.

The father slowed down to enable quiet entrance to the building. The darkness enveloped him and he switched on his flashlight utterly terrified as to what he mind find. As the beam bounced around the floor making its way to the wall fear shot through Dean as he saw what he had desperately hoped he wouldn't; blood. The blood was all over the wall and the floor beneath his feet. He swallowed down the bile that had involuntarily risen and tried to keep his heart in rhythm even though it was a battle already lost. He made his way around the corner and saw a pile of what was most likely human remains. He didn't want to see, but couldn't not look as he had to know if his worst nightmare was now reality. He took a breath and forced himself to squat down next to what was left of the poor soul who had been unable to take on the monster that he had hunted. Dean, his hand over his mouth turned his head ever so slightly and saw the shock of dark hair the same length that was familiar to him and couldn't stop the scream from bursting forth. He scrambled away and then found himself rocking back and forth and sobbing unable to calm himself. He cursed the fact that he was responsible to his wife and youngest son as he was so close to taking out the gun he carried and using it on himself. He had failed and now his son, he precious, precious son was dead.

Images flew through his brain of his son, good times bad times, but he was real, alive and now, now he was gone, gone forever. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even feel the hand on his shoulder or the words that he couldn't decipher. He was in another place, a place that if he stayed he may not have to recognize the horror in front of him. But finally something leaked through the tactile touch reached the core of his brain and he was forced to confront it. He looked at somebody hovering over him, the image was blurred the words seemed foreign but as the waves of pain and anguish stopped washing over him he finally took in the offering before him.

"Dad, Dad what's wrong," Braden asked of his trembling father who didn't even seem to recognize him.

"Braden?" he questioned.

The confused man looked around and was beginning to understand his father was in shock and then as he recalled the body of a fellow hunter lying nearby he began to piece it together. The two looked similar from the eyebrows up, same short dark hair and that was pretty much all that was recognizable. His father had thought that he was dead. Dean rose up his eyes huge and unfocused he placed his hands on Braden's face holding the head still and staring at as if it would change if he didn't hold tight.

"Braden?" he repeated.

"Yes sir, it's me, Braden, your son," the young man said.

"Braden," he said again but this time it was more of a statement than question.

"Dad let's go outside and get some fresh air and talk," Braden said pulling his father's hands off his face and leading him around the corner.

Dean seemed to automatically follow as if in a trance. They reached the door and as the air hit Dean seemed to awaken. His body seemed to have an energy flow through it and he turned towards his son quickly and before he knew it Braden was pinned against the wall.

"How could you?" he demanded shoving his son hard against the wall. "I told you and you didn't care and I thought," he slammed his son again, "you made me think you were dead!" Dean's shock had now turned to anger and instead of fighting it Braden allowed his father to release it. "I saw you, what I thought was you and I nearly took my gun out to use against myself, how could you?" Dean yelled now slapping Braden. "How could you do that, you didn't listen, you never listen," Dean landed one final blow and realized what he had been doing. "Oh son, I'm sorry, so sorry are you okay?" he asked his eyes wide.

"I'm fine Dad, it's okay I deserved it, all of it," Braden conceded.

"No, I shouldn't do that, I shouldn't have done that," he said patting Braden's face. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Dad I did listen to you and that's why I'm still alive," Braden began.

"Let's go some place else where you can tell me," Dean said the color beginning to filter back into his face.

"There's a diner a mile south of here, why don't you follow me. I called a mutual friend and he is going to take care of what was left of Lyle."

With coffee in front of him Dean felt more prepared to hear what his son had to say. "Let's hear it."

"I tried to tell Lyle not to go but he insisted. When I knew he hadn't listened I tried to get here in time to stop him but I was too late. When I didn't see his car I thought maybe I had been successful but as I jogged around front I realized he had just simply parked there. I wasn't sure what to do, I wanted to go inside and get him but knew if in fact that creature was in there I would be in danger as well and I figured he wouldn't come out easily. But I decided I had to try but as I got to the doorway I heard…the loudest, most terrifying scream ever in my life. It's one that will haunt me for a long time. Every ounce of my being wanted to run in there and help him, but I knew it was too late and I remembered what you had told me about what he was hunting and that it would be suicidal for me to go in alone now that I knew he wasn't alone. I listened to you and had to hear my friend die, but because I did listen to you I am alive. I'm sorry you thought it was me, I'm sorry that you went through that."

"I'm just so glad you listened I only wish your friend had. I'm sorry for his loss and for what you heard and saw, but I would be lying if I didn't say I am so glad it wasn't you. I'm so sorry for…what happened," Dean said indicating his treatment of Braden outside the building.

"It really is okay Dad you had no reason to believe that I obeyed you, my history just doesn't indicate that. I did listen though I did listen this time."

"Why, what made you listen for what seems the first time in your life?"

"I don't know, maturity, the screams, the fear of your retribution."

"Why now fear of my retribution hasn't stopped you in the past."

"Oh Dad it has, it has a number of times, just not every time. You have no idea how many things I've turned away from because of your energy and discipline, please don't ever think you failed just like Grandpa didn't fail with you. Tell me what is it, what kind of monster does that?"

"A rugaru," he answered.

"A what?"

"A rugaru, it sounds made up I know, but it devours people. It has this hunger that it needs to satisfy. Sam and I dealt with one before you were born."

"And it does so by eating people?"

"Pretty much."

"How do you kill it?"

"Fire it has to be burned alive."

"And you did?"

"Actually Sam did, I was incapacitated."

"No way," Braden said in disbelief.

"I was off my game that day, what? It happens. Sam got it done but it was bad we lost a friend too, let's say there was even less of him as there was of your friend."

"I'm sorry, I sometimes forget the horrors you've seen, what you have been through. How did Sam do it?" 

"A homemade fire starter, your uncle got him full on," Dean said steeped in memory.

"Is this one related to that one?"

"I thought about that, it is a genetic mutation and Sam and I discussed the possibility of his wife being pregnant but from what I understand it takes 30 years for them to mature it wasn't 30 years ago."

"Maybe it is advanced or maybe there is no connection. Neither one sounds better than the other."

"Regardless we have to stop it," Dean said.

"How do we find it and kill it."

"You know how son, just like we do anything, research, track and take our time."

"I know I just hate that part, I don't have the patience for it, that's why I'm dating Morgan."

Dean laughed, "that's why Sam was always of use, you are just too much like me wanting to jump right in. God I was probably in my late 20's before I really began to do things the right way. But I will tell you this young man you will not be taking this on by yourself, you will not hunt this thing or even think about hunting this thing alone. You saw what it is capable of, what it did to your friend. And you saw what your loss would do to me, think of that along with everybody else that loves you."

"I'll wait, I promise," Braden said looking Dean in the eye.


	51. Saturday Night is not Alright

**Saturday Night's Not All Right**

The more Braden read about rugarus the less brave he felt. They were strong, quick, agile and saw you as a Big Mac. Dean had nothing to worry about as Braden had absolutely no desire to hunt one on his own.

"They found what they believe to be human remains in an abandoned house over near the tracks," Sam said one night as they all had coffee at the restaurant where Morgan worked.

"I'm sure it's our guy," Dean said, "we need to get this done."

"If it has to feed often there will be too many victims in the near future. As much as this thing gives me the creeps I agree," Braden said smiling across the room at Morgan.

"Okay tomorrow night then?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow night," both Dean and Braden said.

The next night the guys pulled up to an abandoned house.

"So they start out normal and then become these beasts?" Braden asked.

"Unfortunately. I've tracked it here and what is inside is pretty gross," Sam said.

"Great like I don't get enough gross in my life," Braden said.

"Okay remember what I said son, if this gets out of control you head for the door," Dean explained.

"Sure I got it," Braden said even though he knew it would take a lot to get him to flee.

"I'm serious son."

"Me too," Braden assured.

The two elder Winchesters quietly made their way to the house while Braden took a deep breath and followed. He had a very uneasy feeling about this like they were the prey instead of the damn monster. With their fire apparatuses ready they began to search the place Dean motioning for Braden to stay with him. They crept along cringing at the slightest noise when a large commotion came from behind them. Braden felt the brush of something fly by him and before he knew it he was thrown backwards hitting his head on the doorframe. He was woozy and had difficulty in making out the shapes in front of him until he heard a scream and realized it was his dad. The monster had Dean pinned against the wall its hand on Dean's throat it was clear that he couldn't breathe. Braden forced himself up and staggered over to the scene grabbing a nearby hammer that he used to break up the struggle in front of him. The rugaru fled and Dean fell to the ground unconscious as Sam appeared.

"What happened?" he yelled.

Braden was next to his prone father assessing the situation. "Take my phone," he yelled tossing it at Sam, "scroll down to Mercy and dial," he said speaking of the ambulance company he worked for.

Sam juggled the phone and eventually got it to do what he wanted.

"Put it on speaker," Braden yelled as he began to perform CPR on Dean.

Sam just stood not believing what he was seeing.

"Mercy dispatch," the voice said.

"JJ it's Braden I need an ambulance at 2022 Lilac Lane, it's on the southwest side of the mall," Braden yelled.

"What's going on?" JJ asked.

"I have a man down, no breath sounds and no heart rate due to strangulation," Braden yelled back.

"Ambulance in route ETA of 5 to 7 minutes," JJ responded. "Are you alone?"

"My uncle is here, and JJ it's my dad," Braden said his voice cracking.

Sam just stood as his nephew worked at pumping blood for Dean and breathing precious oxygen into his lungs.

"Dammit," Braden said.

"What?" Sam asked suddenly broken from his trance.

"I just broke his rib."

"Then you're doing it right," JJ said still on speaker.

"I know but it's my dad. Sam go and get my bag," Braden ordered.

"You know what you have to do, you can't wait for the rig," JJ's voice crackled via the phone.

"Yeah I know, I just hope I can," Braden said nearly breathless from his exertion.

Braden knew from his training that the force that had been applied to Dean's throat was causing it to swell and it was closing as they spoke. Soon no air would be able to pass and the artificial respiration that Dean was receiving would do no good. Braden's first tracheotomy would be on his very own father.

Sam tossed the bag next to Braden who glared back at his uncle, "find the sterile blade in there along with the iodine wash and gloves."

Sam's unblinking eyes grew but he did as he was told. He held up each item ensuring he had the correct article to the still laboring Braden. "There should be tubing in there enclosed in sterile plastic get it out but don't open it."

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"I have to open his airway he isn't passing air anymore," Braden said after his last attempt of blowing air into his father's lungs. "You put the iodine on his throat while I glove up," Braden instructed.

Sam's shaky hands poured the dark red liquid on its mark. "Now open the blade by pulling the wrapper back."

Braden took a deep breath and pulled the blade from it sleeve and willed his hands to be steady. He saw the training in his head after closing his eyes for a moment confidently cut a slice into his father's throat. "Grab the sterile gauze," Braden barked.

Sam quickly found the white square gauze that his nephew spoke of and handed it off. "Now peel back the wrapper like you did for the scalpel blade on that tubing."

Sam nearly dropped it but managed to get it to Braden's hands. Braden inserted the tube into the newly made hole and then forced air into it and allowed a small smile as Dean's chest rose in response. Then he returned to his chest compressions his rhythm only broken by giving a breath. Finally they heard the sirens and Sam went out to escort Braden's coworkers. It had been the longest 6 minutes of their lives.

"Start talking Winchester," Chris the senior Paramedic barked upon entering the house.

"No heart beat or breath sounds due to strangulation, I did CPR and mouth to mouth having to perform a tracheotomy to pass air," Braden said as he stopped to listen to Dean's airway. "He's breathing," Braden declared pulling out his stethoscope and listened to his father's chest. "I have a heartbeat."

Chris pushed Braden back and took over instructing the EMT Paul to check the vitals as he looked over Braden's handiwork. "Nice job kid," he praised.

"We need to get him to the hospital," Braden urged.

"We will, you know the routine," Chris said.

"I'm riding in the rigwith him," Braden said with an expression that indicated he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Sam pulled Braden aside, "you need to call Mia she'll want to meet us at the hospital."

"I don't know if I can," Braden said his emotions finally catching up to his face.

"You have to," Sam encouraged.

Sam climbed into his vehicle after Braden climbed into the back of the ambulance alongside his father. He was still shaky and was unsure if he could make it to the hospital in his state. Watching his nephew save Dean's life was more than his mind could handle. He and Dean had been through so much but there was just something about watching this boy stepping in and being the difference between life and death. Sam took several deep breaths and pulled out his cell phone and dialed home.

Braden his nerves shot and hands shaking as he finally could see his dad in his weakened state and it didn't sit well with him. "Dad I'm sorry, so sorry," he apologized.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Chris asked as he hung the IV and turned it wide open.

"Not really."

"That's a lot of swelling, who did this?"

"I don't know, we thought we heard screaming in the house and when we went in this big guy took me out and when I looked up he had my dad pinned to the wall."

Chris tilted his head and saw the sticky mass of hair coated in blood on the side of Braden's head. "Good God kid what did he hit you with?"

"I don't know," Braden admitted disappointed in himself with the fact that he didn't know and that it had happened in the first place.

"Did you lose consciousness?"

"I think for a minute, but I'm fine," he assured."

"Maybe after a few stitches," Chris said after pulling the hair back with his gloved hands.

Braden pulled his head away and pulled his phone out but was only able to stare at it.

"It won't dial automatically," Chris said.

"I know, but what do I say, how do I do this?"

"You just saved your father's life, this is the easy part."

"Yeah he's alive but for how long and will he be brain damaged, did I do him any favors?" Braden asked his voice betraying the raw emotion he felt.

"You did what you had to and thank God you could. If your father is anything like you and I believe he is then he is not going down without a fight."

Braden finally dialed the number and held his breath as Mia answered sounding sleepy and disoriented.

"Mom," Braden's voice wavered, "you need to meet us at the hospital."

"What happened are you alright?" she asked her voice on the edge of a shriek.

"I'm fine it's Dad, he found a bit of trouble."

"Is he alive? Is he alive Braden?" she demanded.

"He's alive but it is serious, you need to pack up Jack and go to the hospital. Call Carrie to drive you, I will meet you there," Braden said forcefully as he felt Mia decompensate.

"Okay," she answered, "I'll get Carrie."

Braden snapped his phone closed and check Dean's vitals and keyed Chris's mike wanting to know what the ETA to the hospital was.

"Four minutes," Paul said from the front.

"Morgan, I have to call Morgan," Braden said with a blank stare covering his face.

"Do you want me too?" Chris asked as he squeezed the bag that pushed air into Deans lungs via the tube.

"No, I have to do it," Braden said once again opening his phone and going through verbal hell.

They finally rolled up to the hospital with Braden blasting through the doors yelling out for the staff even though this wasn't his call. The nurses and doctor looked at him a bit unsure but seeing the resemblance between the patient and frantic off duty EMT had them kicked into extra high gear. Braden babbled off all he had seen and done to the patient. He ran along the gurney and had to be forced out by Paul when they took Dean off to the trauma room.

"Let me go, I've been with him, I know what happened," Braden cried out.

"Dude they know it all now and they can come get you if they need to. You know it is best for you and him if you aren't in the way. Besides your family will be showing up," Paul explained.

"You're right, I have to pull it together here," Braden said pacing in a circle.

Sam was the first to run through the door stopping at the desk but seeing Braden before he could be helped.

"How is he?" he asked breathlessly.

"Alive," was all Braden could say.

"Carrie is driving Mia and Jack and Katie is on her way as well," Sam said joining Braden in his pacing.

"Good, Morgan is coming too," Braden said looking repeatedly at the door that his father had disappeared behind.

Several minutes later a very disheveled Mia came through the doors followed by Carrie who was holding Jack's hand.

"Brother!" Jack yelled out fighting to free himself from his aunt's grasp.

"Where is he?" Mia demanded.

"The doctors are taking care of him, I know them and they are great I promise," Braden said.

"What happened?" Mia asked her voice escalating. "What happened Braden, tell me now!" she yelled her fists hitting Braden in the chest.

Braden looked over at Jack and then back to his step-mother. "Jack honey can you go get Mommy and Braden some coffee to drink, Aunt Carrie will help you," Mia said wiping tears from her face.

"No, I want to stay here," Jack said his foot stomping the floor.

Braden went down on one knee to Jack's level, "listen to me buddy I really, really need somebody to get a drink for me and you know exactly what I like. You can come right back okay?"

Jack nodded as Braden stuffed a couple of bills into his hand. "I'll be right back," Jack promised as he went off with Carrie.

"Tell me what the hell happened out there!" Mia once again demanded.

"We were hunting a rugaru and he got the jump on us, threw me into the wall and pinned Dad to the wall. He was choking him," Braden said suddenly feeling woozy.

"How, tell me how?"

"It happened so fast, I'm not really sure."

"Is he going to live?"

"I hope so, I really hope to God that he will," Braden said as his eyelids began to flutter and his body swayed. He then tipped backwards and collapsed into unconsciousness.

Sam saw his nephew start to wobble and crash to the floor. Mia screamed and down the hall Morgan's first sight was Mia and Sam huddled over Braden who was lying awkwardly on the floor.

"We need some help," Sam cried out.

Paul who had just come from the bathroom met up with Chris who was coming from where the trauma room. They both made their way to their fallen coworker. "Dammit I knew it was a concussion," Chris said.

Sam looked up confused. "He took a pretty good blow to the head right here," Chris said pointing to the area in question.

"I didn't even know, my God that whole time he worked on Dean and I didn't even know," Sam said.

"Worked on Dean, what are you talking about?" Mia asked just as Jack came back with his arms full of sodas.

"Braden," he yelled dropping the cans to the floor kicking one of them as he ran to his fallen sibling.

Chris pulled out his penlight and was relieved to see the pupils react as they should. "We need to get a look at his head," he declared as a nurse and orderly showed up with another gurney.

So with Mia silently sobbing, Sam and Carrie staring into nothing, Jack in a full blown tantrum and Morgan heading into shock, the Winchester family spent their Saturday night together.


	52. Dark Side of the Moon

**Dark Side of the Moon**

Braden blinked his eyes over and over the world feeling too bright. He began to sit up but quickly felt a hand hold him down. "Whoa there buddy," Chris said, "too much too soon, must relax."

"What, why are you here, what time is it?" Braden asked disoriented.

"I'm here because even though I got off shift and I just couldn't go home knowing you were here. It is 9:30 in the morning and Morgan is on a coffee run but should be back in a minute."

"My Dad?" Braden asked squinting in discomfort.

"They are keeping him sedated for now so his throat can heal. He is stable but the damage really won't be known until they let him wake up. You suffered a concussion and needed 8 stitches to close that laceration on your noggin; you went down like a ton of bricks."

"Is that why my knees hurt?" Braden asked.

"Yep, sure is. How's the head feel?"

"In a lot pain. Where's my dad?"

"Third floor, room 310 and he is sleeping peacefully. You are to stay here until you are released and can't drive for three to five days per Doctor Millington."

Braden was about to protest when Morgan came through the door. "You're awake, how do you feel?"

"Uncomfortable, how's my dad?" Braden asked again.

"You just asked me that don't you remember?" Chris asked concerned for Braden's memory.

"Yeah but I know she'll be more truthful."

"He's sleeping, but his vitals are good," Morgan said sitting on the edge bed.

"What is your full name?" Chris asked.

Braden looked at him like he was an idiot but answered anyway, "Braden John Winchester, I'm twenty years old and I work for Mercy Ambulance Company, that's Morgan my girlfriend, my mom is Mia my brother is Jack and my dad is Dean who I would really like to see right now," Braden finished, sitting up.

Braden felt great until he was completely upright and then the dizziness hit him full force and he had to sit back down.

"I told you to take it easy," Chris reminded.

"You did?" Braden asked concerned.

"No but I was thinking it," Chris said steadying his friend.

The trio finally made their way to Dean's room to find Mia, Sam and Carrie sitting quietly.

"Braden how are you?" Mia asked getting up.

"I'll be okay I'm just worried about Dad, where's Jack?"

"Katie took him home a couple of hours ago; he was wiped out from being on overload. She did take him up to see you before they left," Sam said.

The doctor came by and explained to everybody what Chris had already said. He also looked at Braden's head and said he needed to take it very easy the next few days and then ease back in to his routine slowly. He needed a wound check in a week. Morgan said she would bring the car around while Sam volunteered to wheel Braden down in the hospital required wheelchair. Braden didn't want to leave Dean's bedside but his pounding head and waves of nausea made him realize that some rest would be a good thing.

"So you're going to go home and rest and not do anything stupid right?" Sam asked as they made their way down the hall.

"Sam I can't even stand up without wanting to vomit, so, no you don't have to worry about me doing anything stupid at least not yet," Braden assured.

"Let me make it clear that just because your dad isn't here to stop you doesn't mean I won't. We both want this bastard dead and we will both make it so. I will find it; track and you get yourself better so we can finish what we started. You do nothing on your own, understand?" Sam asked.

"Got it boss, but I want this thing dead and soon, he doesn't get to live after what he did. I want to be the one to stop his heart," Braden said crisply as he shielded his eyes from the sun as they made their way to the pick-up area and Morgan.

Braden slept on and off for hours when he woke up once he felt an arm on him and looked over to see Jack lying next to him. "He needed to be with you," Katie whispered.

Jack was zonked out his eyes twitching indicating a dream of great proportions going on behind closed eyes.

"My dad?" Braden asked quietly.

"No change, he's still under sedation. You did an amazing job keeping him alive, I heard the doctors talking about it, and they were duly impressed."

"Where's Morgan?" Braden asked ignoring Katie's praise.

"She was going to get some supplies for Mia and check on your dad, she should be back soon. How do you feel?"

"Not too bad other than the pounding in my skull," Braden answered carefully extricating himself from Jack.

"Well I'm supposed to make sure you don't overdo it," Katie said trying to lend a hand in getting her cousin out of bed.

Braden got up and waited for the wave of nausea and dizziness but was relieved that it never came. He winced as he felt around for his wound noticing they had clipped some hair from the area.

"You can hardly see it," Katie said as she saw what Braden was doing.

"I just hope I can grow hair over it again," Braden said sighing.

"They did some kind of knot or procedure that will minimize the scarring and allow for hair growth," Katie said.

"Really?"

"That's what I heard them say," Katie said steering Braden to the couch. "So how did you work on your dad for that long without falling over?"

"I have no idea, adrenaline I guess."

Katie met her friend outside to get the notes from class she missed and Braden took the opportunity to call Joey. "I'm not sure I can't get much of an answer on how he is, I'm glad Sam called you though," Braden answered Joey. "I'm at home right now healing, but I already feel much better. Joey I want this thing dead, I want to do it myself. Can you track it, find and let me know where it is?"

"Yeah I can find it, I'll start at the house where you were and go from there. Doesn't Sam want in on this, I mean I'm sure he isn't comfortable with you going it alone," Joey said.

"He is going to stay at the hospital 24/7 I think. I want to get this done sooner than later and I need your help, Sam said you would be a better asset for me right now since he isn't thinking straight."

"I can understand that, but you have to promise me you are 100% before we do this."

"I promise," Braden said finishing up as Katie and Morgan stepped into the living room."

Braden spent the next several days resting and at the hospital watching over Dean and trying to keep Mia calm. The doctors had finally decided to begin to wean Dean off the sedatives and allow him to regain consciousness. Braden and Mia refused to leave and Sam had broken away in order to be there when Dean woke up. Dean hadn't been alone since he had entered the hospital, Mia rarely left his side and often Braden sat bedside as well and Sam was often tapping away on his laptop trying to keep up with his workload but often found it difficult to concentrate as his attention constantly drifted to his fallen brother. Dean had a solid foundation and they were all anxiously waiting for him to wake up and show them he was okay.

Finally the man began to stir and Braden ran off to find the doctor. His eyes blinked as he attempted to reconcile what was around him. He tried to focus on who was calling his name and was happy to see Mia leaning over him, but why was she leaning over him, where was he? The last thing he remembered was seeing Braden fall in the darkness of that house they had been in, then he vaguely recalled Braden yelling at him to hang in there. Wait where was Braden, Dean wanted to cry out for his son, but his voice wouldn't co-operate, what the hell was going on? He was beginning to panic when he saw two more figures appear above him and thankfully one of them was Braden. He again tried to force words out but was unable to do so.

"Mr. Winchester, don't try and talk I want you to just relax and listen to me. Do you remember what happened?" The doctor asked.

Dean shook his head no.

"Okay apparently you were attacked and your assailant choked you quite severely causing you to lose consciousness as well as stopping your heart and breathing. Your son's medical training saved your life. Your throat was so swelled up that he was forced to bypass that to ensure that you got adequate oxygen. In fact we used the opening he made to continue your air flow for the last several days."

Dean's eyes had grown huge as they searched for his son.

"We have kept you sedated for five days in order for your throat to have a chance to heal, but I want you to understand that you need to refrain from talking and you will be on a liquid only diet for a while. We don't know how much damage has been done to your vocal chords so it really is in your best interest to stay quiet. We will be taking you for some tests later today to see what we can, but please follow these instructions. The nurse will be bringing in a dry erase board so you can write out any requests or questions," the doctor concluded.

Braden took Mia's spot as she went to speak with the doctor; Sam who had quietly joined the group now hovered over Braden's shoulder. "Hey Dad, it's great to see your eyes open."

Dean waved his hands around wanting to write something down as his voice still wouldn't work. Sam pulled out a pad from his briefcase and a pen from his pocket. Dean wrote quickly 'is it dead'.

"No sir we couldn't get it, but we are searching and are really close," Braden said.

'Not alone' Dean wrote.

"No sir, with Uncle Sam, I promise," Braden said.

'R U ok?'

"Yes sir we both are," Braden answered.

'UR head?'

"It's fine, really I'm fine," Braden said again.

'U saved me? My ribs hurt, what happened?'

"You stopped breathing and your heart stopped I gave you CPR and I uh, I uh broke your ribs, sorry, but it happens. I had to cut open your throat because it was swollen and I couldn't get air through anymore. Sam helped me and together we got you out of there alive."

'thank you' Dean finished before he fell asleep.

"Sam how close are you to finding this thing?" Braden asked.

"I think I have it narrowed down to a neighborhood, the warehouse district, lots of great places to hide. I'll call you tomorrow and we can start planning," Sam said.

"Okay, 'til then," Braden said saying goodbye.

Braden settled himself in the driver's seat relieved that his father had been awake and cognizant but he couldn't wait for Sam his rage was now and this monster was going down. Joey knew where it was and its reign was over. He hated going against his father and uncles wishes but his father had been dead and holding that life in his hands had brought out some primal urge for vengeance.

Later that night Joey asked, "are you sure Sam is okay with this? I am not going to come between you guys so you better be telling me the truth; remember we always pledged truth first right?" Joey asked.

"Yep, Sam is exhausted, I got plenty of rest because of my in injury but Sam has been working and sitting with my dad around the clock so he has to bow out and we can't wait any longer God only knows how high this body count will go if we don't act."

"Okay I know he has been staying on the 3rd floor of this warehouse, he stays inside until about 3:30 then he is off on the hunt. He has killed several animals to keep suspicion off of him but I'm sure he can't last much longer on that before he won't be able to hold back any longer and goes after a person," Joey said.

"Then we can't wait a moment longer," Braden said getting his gear in order.

"You stay here and I'll do my part," Joey said heading into the building.

Braden swallowed the lump in his throat and hoped this would all come out as planned. He waited for what seemed an eternity until the subject at hand came flying out the window and landed with a thud at Braden's feet. Braden turned to protect himself from the falling glass as the subject moaned, and was dazed but by no means dead, at least not yet.

"Thought you could kill a Winchester and just walk away huh? I'm here to let you know differently you sonofabitch. You can't go around killing people especially my father," Braden slamming the tire iron onto the creatures head much like he had done to Braden the week before. "You can't harm people in order to survive it's just not right," Braden yelled hitting the Rugaru over and over until the thing moved no more.

"Braden set him on fire, do it now," Joey implored.

Braden's rage still unspent kicked at the creature but finally dumped the jug of kerosene on top of the bloody mass and set him ablaze. But he only had reprieve from his anger and heartache for a moment when Sam pulled up.

"Goddammit Braden I told you to wait," Sam yelled slamming the car door behind him.

"What! You told me he was okay with this," Joey stated.

"You did what? Why would you ever think I would let him hunt alone, not yet not for a long while, we agreed on tomorrow night," Sam said angrily.

"And that's why he pushed to get this done tonight," Joey said glaring at Braden who looked uneasy.

Sam ran his hand through his thick mop, "that's just great man, just great."

Joey took a harder line having been taken advantage of and stepped over handing out a pretty severe slap across Braden's face. "You lied to me, over and over you lied."

"Joey I'm sorry, I needed your help," Braden yelled at the rapidly departing vampire.

"He looks pretty dead to me," Sam said toeing at the ash.

"Don't tell Dad, just let him know the deed is done," Braden said grabbing his items and putting them in his trunk.

"I won't tell him, he doesn't need the stress right now, but when he is recovered you will be telling him," Sam said as he turned and walked away still running his hand through his hair and mumbling his fury.

Braden's plan was to go home to Morgan and a comfortable bed as he went back to work in the morning but he instead he found himself pulling up to the hospital. He made his way up to his father's room, he just wanted to peek in on him and make sure everything was well, but Mia was still bedside and didn't let him get far.

"Braden what are you doing here?"

"Just checking on you guys before I went home and to bed," Braden said as Dean stirred.

"What happened to your face?" she asked as Braden had come into the light.

"What, nothing, I must have cut myself shaving," Braden lied.

"Right because you shave your forehead," Mia said arms suddenly crossed.

"Puberty is a bitch," Braden said.

Dean who was now fully awake was banging on his dry erase board. 'what happened?'

"Nothing, I'm fine, nothing happened."

'liar'

"You're monster's dead," Braden said as took the bedside mirror and looked at the cuts on his face that must have happened while the glass had fallen.

'alone'

"No sir, Joey helped and Sam was there," Braden said not lying but not completely honest.

'Did it go okay?'

"It went just fine, cut and dried," Braden said. "I need to go home and get some sleep but I'll stop by tomorrow, I love you Dad."

Braden went home and wondered when Dean would find out the truth. Braden went back to work and stopped by the hospital where Dean was recovering nicely. His voice was now a raspy whisper and there seemed to be no long term effects of the strangulation. His ribs were still sore but he was managing and could go home. Sam showed up to help get Dean to the car and home, though Dean was relieved to see his house he was disappointed that Braden wasn't there to help or greet him.

"Is he hiding something?" Dean asked Sam as he eased onto the couch.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Something's not right, he is avoiding me and I want to know why," Dean croaked out.


	53. The Good 'Ole Days

**The Good 'Ole Days**

Days later Braden was not happy about the call he was heading to. They had been dispatched to the high school for a head injury. "Where are we supposed to go?" Braden asked.

"They said to the front office, someone will meet us at the front and take us," Chris said. "You only graduated a couple of years ago didn't you? This could be interesting."

Braden was afraid of just that very thing.

"He's in here," Mrs. Yancey directed when they arrived. "Braden is that you?"

"Yes ma'am it's me," Braden said falling in line behind her.

"Well look at you," she said smiling proudly.

They walked in to see Mr. Ward the principal sitting in his chair holding a rag to his head.

"What happened sir?" Chris asked.

"Kid got angry and threw a beaker at me, hit me right here," he said indicating the oozing wound on his forehead. "I'm fine really."

"Well we will take a look and see what we need to do," Chris said taking the towel.

Braden smiled and placed his fingers on Mr. Ward's wrist to check his heart rate. Mentally counting he heard Mr. Ward call his name. "Mr. Winchester is that you?"

"Yes sir, it is," Braden said pulling out the blood pressure cuff.

"Imagine that, this must be the first time you haven't been down here for a disciplinary reason," Mr. Ward said smiling.

"Oh really, I would love to hear all about it," Chris said smiling.

"No you wouldn't," Braden said writing down his findings.

"Sure I would, Braden take a look at the wound and let me know your thoughts," the senior paramedic said.

"Braden was a frequent flier that's for sure. He had quite the bag of tricks," Mr. Ward began.

It was agreed that four stitches were needed and with the principal's permission Braden got the job. "I'm warning you this isn't typical care we usually send you to the hospital for stitches," Braden said.

"Except you are doing a fine job and I have no intention in spending my day in the ER," the man said as Braden prepared the area for the work to be done.

By the time Braden was placing the first stitch he had to ask Mr. Ward to stop moving as his laughter was causing the man to jiggle up and down.

"Wait a minute he did what with the frog?" Chris asked.

"Right in the poor girl's purse, she had to get a new one since she could never get the formaldehyde smell out of it. The water balloons in the toilets had everyone up in arms and his teachers just never knew what to expect from him; kick me signs, pictures of scantily clad women on the maps."

"That was not me," Braden defended.

"Sure," the men said laughing.

"He had his own dedicated desk in my in-school suspension room, you just never knew what he was up to. I remember telling him to head to class and for whatever reason he saluted me except one finger in particular somewhere in the middle of his hand was what stuck out in my mind. Let me tell you his father was not happy about that one."

"I bet not."

"Or the time I caught him and his friends racing on scooters down the hallway or when they threw mashed potatoes on the cafeteria walls and declared their art project. Oh I could go on for days," Mr. Ward chuckled.

"But you won't because I'm done," Braden said tying off his last stitch.

"You pack up and I'm going to visit your memorial desk," Chris said as Mr. Ward got up to lead the way.

Braden was less than happy about his exploits being shared and was even less happy with Chris's suggestion that they stop by Dean's garage on the way back to the center. "Haven't you tortured me enough already today. I mean we have to go back in a week to remove the stitches so you can learn more what else could you want?" Braden asked.

"I just want to see what your dad is working on, relax man," Chris said still wiping tears from his eyes as he continued to laugh well after their departure from the school.

Chris turned into the lot at Classic Winchester and hopped out surveying the property for the extraordinary cars that Dean restored and worked on. "Whoa a '77 Mustang," Chris said his eyes excited.

"Yeah great," Braden answered unenthusiastically.

"Problem?"

"No, no problem."

Eddie came out to see what was going on and was happy to see the men. "Hey guys how are you doing? Hey Chris come on in and check out what Dean is working on, Braden you too."

Braden smiled and nodded but hung back staying by the ambulance. "You've been avoiding me," Dean said startling his son.

"No, just been busy," Braden lied. "How are the ribs?"

"Sore but I can manage; I was going crazy at home. Mom wants to know when you'll be by for dinner again."

"I wasn't feeling well last Sunday and I'm not sure what the schedule is for this weekend yet," Braden explained.

"I see," Dean said his arms folded and his eyes hard. "I would really like to talk to you."

"I'm sure Sam filled you in on everything."

"He did, have you heard from Joey?"

"Not yet she was pretty pissed."

"As am I."

"Then what's to talk about, the rugaru is dead and you're not, the good guys won another battle."

"I think you know there is more to it than that, you went off all half cocked again and it may not have gone so well."

"But it did, it's fine. Joey is as good as two or three hunters."

"But Sam wanted to be there, you couldn't have waited another twenty-four hours for one more person to watch your back?"

"No, my rage was intent on killing that thing that very night. Plus how would I ever forgive myself if he had killed someone during those twenty-four hours. Joey knew he had to be close to murder. All I could think of was you in the hospital and I couldn't contain my anger, it was eating me up inside."

"Yeah and he could've eaten you up literally, you saw what it could do more than once and you still don't get it."

"I got it just fine Dad."

"No you are nowhere near getting it son, I'm sure if you hadn't been injured you would have been out there even sooner."

"Perhaps," Braden admitted as his radio crackled that they were needed at a domestic abuse case down the street. "That's us Dad, I have to go."

"This conversation isn't over," Dean promised watching his boy climb up into the driver's seat as Chris came jogging out.

Dean was frustrated with Braden and could see he was going to have to force the issue. The boy just couldn't seem to understand what he was up against. He knew it was eating Braden up as Morgan had called very concerned earlier in the week Dean thought remembering the conversation.

"Dean you have to talk to him, I don't know what's going on. I don't know if its guilt, fear, anger, hatred or what, but he has become withdrawn and has drank everything with alcohol in the house and is upset I won't buy more. He won't talk to me, I don't think he is sleeping well and he certainly isn't sleeping with me and that is very out of character," she explained her voice full of anguish.

Dean shut her off having no desire to hear about their sex life, but it all did concern him and what Braden displayed today only confirmed his concern.

Braden had stepped out behind the building where he worked and was halfway through a cigarette when Joey dropped in scaring the hell out of him.

"Since when do you smoke?" she asked.

"I don't," Braden answered finishing with a long drag.

"I see, another lie, shocking."

"Look I'm sorry I lied to you, I wasn't myself the whole ordeal was pretty traumatic and I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't set out to lie to you it just happened."

"It just happened, hmm seemed pretty well thought out to me. It would seem that you have somewhat spiraled out of control the last few weeks, drinking, smoking avoiding your family, Morgan included. What is up with all that?" Joey asked.

"Just working through my demons, I'll be fine. But I do want to ask for your forgiveness, I am sorry. Joey you are one of the most important people, um friends in my life and have been since I first met you. I don't want our relationship to be hurt by my stupidity."

"Nice apology and I do accept it, but the damage is done Braden. I'm not sure if I can have the same faith in you as I did before."

"I understand and hopefully one day I can earn it back."

"Well a step in that direction would be to talk to your dad. You two need to hash it out, get it all out in the open. He is very worried about you and needs to know you are working through this."

"I disappointed him again, made him angry with me, just like when I was a kid," Braden said looking at the ground.

"Yeah and what happened when you were a kid?" Joey asked.

Braden shrugged his shoulders and looked into the distance, "we talked, he disciplined…"

"And you solved your problems. Look I don't think he is going to ground you, take away your car or allowance and I think you are pretty safe from that belt with your name on it so man up take his words to heart and put it behind you," Joey advised.

"You're right and I will as soon as I can," Braden said as Chris's head popped out the back door.

"Let's go Brade, we have a stabbing victim to attend to," Braden's partner shouted.

"Gotta go, thanks Joey."

"Talk to him Braden," Joey yelled out.

"I will I promise," Braden responded.


	54. Courage Found

**Courage Found**

After taking several days to prepare himself for the verbal assault he was sure to receive Braden found Dean in the backyard playing catch with Jack on Saturday afternoon at the house. "Braden," the boy yelled.

"Hey buddy how are ya?"

"I'm good, I got an A on my spelling test and it was hard," the boy said excitedly.

"Wow, that is great my man. How about I talk to Dad about letting you come over tonight," Braden said.

"Yeah," Jack answered his fist tight and pumping up and down.

"Okay well gives a few minutes to discuss it?"

"Yep," Jack said running over to the fort that remained in the backyard from when Braden was young.

"Let's go in the garage," Dean suggested.

"Yes sir," Braden agreed.

"So to what do I owe this visit?"

"Joey and her making me face reason."

"Really, I always knew I liked that vampire," Dean said his arms folded across his chest gaze directed to his eldest son.

"Dad I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I took advantage of you being out of commission to do what I always do."

"Which is?"

"Going off on my own with no regard for safety."

"Damn right you could've been killed son," Dean began.

"And you were, you were dead Dad, stone cold dead," Braden responded heatedly. "Your dead body was in my hands, do you know what that is like, to try and breathe life back into someone, someone who is so important to you? You were lifeless, no heartbeat no breath sounds and there I was barely able to keep it together. What if I failed, what if you were dead, how would I be able to deal with that, live my life, go on?"

"And how would I have felt if you had gotten killed while I'm in the hospital, there only because you had saved me but now if a fit of revenge you got yourself killed. Tell me what I would have done?"

"Touché, I guess. I didn't come talk to you because I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"You, of losing you. It brought back memories of when I was a kid and was kidnapped, being separated and helpless."

"But you weren't helpless son, you knew exactly what to do and you saved my life. I mean Sam can do the whole mouth to mouth and CPR deal, I think he can anyway, maybe you should freshen us up with some lessons," Dean said thinking about it, "but there was no way he was going to cut my neck open and do what you did; kid I owe you my life."

"It's just that reality came slamming home, the edge that we live on."

"So you respond by walking on that edge? Your response doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe because if I die then I won't mourn anybody else's death, I saw it up close Dad and I didn't care for it. You were slipping through my fingers and it really scared me, I couldn't deal with it."

"So you'll potentially leave me to deal with it? You don't want to bury your father but you'll leave me to bury my son. To explain your death to your mother, your brother and girlfriend, you're copping out kid and if you don't have the strength to deal with what you must then you don't belong in this business. You're being selfish and I won't let that happen, in fact I've fought it over and over again," Dean sighed unsure if he was making any sense. "Look it is a package deal, you think you are ready to die for the cause, I've felt that way too many times, but when it comes down to it you find that you aren't as sure as you seem to think. Watching someone else die, someone you love is hell and never leaves you, but it can happen and may well happen, but as you can attest to in your line of work you don't have to be hunters for it to happen. I just want you to use your head and quit being so damn defiant," Dean stated.

Braden just stood his face showing no emotion.

"Hey am I being clear?" Dean asked. When he again got no response he grabbed Braden by the shirt and pulled him close, sensing something he let go of his son's shirt and pulled him close, his arms around Braden and held him tightly as the boy who was now a man began to let the sobs that he had bottled up for weeks began to escape.

Mia had heard Braden's voice earlier and wondered where he and Dean had disappeared to. She was getting something from the closet near the garage door and thought she heard something. She opened the door and saw Dean comforting a very upset Braden. She looked at Dean with concern but was given a reassuring look and then heard Jack calling out to her. She knew Braden who she loved every bit as much as Jack was in Dean's capable hands so she turned to see what her youngest needed.

"Mom, where's Dad and Braden? He said I could go to his house tonight," the eight year old said with excitement.

"Well that certainly sounds like fun, but Dad and Braden are talking about something very important right now and you need to leave them alone for a little while longer," Mia told her son.

Jack obviously not very happy about that blew out a mouthful of air but returned to his play in the backyard.

"So do you want to walk away from hunting?" Dean asked after Braden had settled a bit.

"Yes, no, I don't know," Braden answered. "I mean anybody can die doing anything but this just took the wind out of my sails. I don't think I can walk away from this, I mean you tried and then you tried to keep me from it, but no matter what it always came calling even when I was a little kid. Uncle Sam tried to escape, I just don't think it is a choice, you are born into it and there isn't much of a choice."

"Maybe to an extent, we don't turn a blind eye when there's a need but not searching for cases helps keep you out of the fight."

"So maybe just when one is presented we should go after it?"

"Right, kind of like we have, but Braden you have to be in 100% or it doesn't work," Dean advised.

"I know this just shook me up."

"I'm sure it did," Dean said noticing that Braden seemed to be holding something back. "Son what is it? There's more to this than you are telling me."

Braden sucked in a deep breath and wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand. He smiled and looked at the wall and then to Dean his smile tightening. "It's just been a rough few weeks and life can just get so out of control."

"What is it Braden?" Dean asked now on edge.

"Morgan's pregnant," Braden said looking down at his shoes.

"What? Are you sure?"

"I dropped my watch into the trashcan in the bathroom and went I went digging for it I found a pregnancy test and it was positive."

"And you're sure it's hers, I mean a friend of hers could've come over and taken the test. Have you spoken to Morgan?"

"No sir, I haven't spoken to her much at all," he admitted.

"Well I think you better start. I'll tell you what you go home talk to your girlfriend, the woman who has put up with your crap for the last few weeks and is very worried about you and later I'll bring Jack over along with pizza, does that sound good?"

"Yeah it does, thanks Dad," Braden said with a huge grin.

"What's the smile for?"

"Nothing Grandpa," Braden replied.

Dean shook his head, hey we don't know that yet," Dean said.

"I'll see you later Dad, tell Jack bye for me okay?" Braden said his face still showing the residue of his tears.

Braden gingerly made his way into the house hoping Morgan didn't hate him. He had been difficult to get along with lately he didn't deny that, but now he hoped she would accept his apology. He couldn't find her at first but quickly discovered her in the backyard watering some plants. Spring had finally sprung and plants were popping up everywhere and it had become rather warm in the heat of the day. The Winchester's were planning a barbeque for Carrie's birthday and part of Braden's timing in coming clean to his father was so they could all attend without things being awkward. Carrie had always been good to Braden and there was no way he would miss honoring her birthday.

"Hey babe," Morgan said seeing Braden.

"Hi, can we talk?" Braden asked quietly.

"Of course we can, in fact I'd be thrilled if we talked."

So Braden recounted his story that he had with Dean and the emotional roller coaster he had been on and then asked if there had been anything she wanted to discuss.

"Why do you ask?"

"I saw what was in the trash can, was it yours?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"If it was, I'd be okay with it."

"Would you, I mean really would you?

"Yeah I really would," Braden said.

"Thank God, because I was really worried."

"Then…"

"Yeah congratulations Daddy," Morgan giggled.

"Really?"

"Yep, I'm pregnant, I went to the doctor yesterday and she confirmed it. I'm about 6 weeks along. The due date is in December."

"Wow and I haven't even given a thought as to what I getting you for Christmas," Braden joked.

"I'm just so glad you are happy."

"Hey this baby is every bit as much mine as it is yours, except for the carrying it around for nine months," Braden said putting his face next to Morgan's stomach. "I think its going to be a girl."

"And what makes you say that?"

"I have no idea," Braden said kissing his love.

Later that evening Dean with his hands full of pizza and Jack his hands full of soda stepped into the quiet living room and wondered where everybody was. Dean was hoping Braden hadn't come home too upset and Morgan had to beat him or something worse, but as Jack so eloquently yelled out for his big brother both Braden and Morgan came down the hallway hand in hand.

"We have pizza and soda," Jack announced.

"Yay!" Morgan said back helping the little guy with the two liter bottles.

"So?" Dean asked his son quietly before burst, "what's the news?"

Braden only gave his father a tight smile and a slight nod.

"I don't know whether to hug you or slug you for making me a grandpa," Dean said quietly.

"Don't say anything we're going to tell everybody at the barbeque tomorrow."

"My lips are sealed," Dean promised.

And they were, the rest of the family was surprised and thrilled with the news and the next 7 ½ months flew by. Braden crammed his college courses in so he could become a full paramedic by the time the baby arrived and Morgan had prepared the house for the new arrival. He was guessing a daughter and Morgan a son…


	55. The Newest Winchesters

**The Newest Winchester(s)**

Braden called out hello as he knocked on the open front door of Lacy's house, "anybody here?"

"Hey man, just came in to get some beverages, your heathens are in the backyard," Lacy told him holding two juice boxes in her hands.

"Sorry I'm late I had a call twenty minutes before my shift ended," Braden said trying to shake the weariness from his face. "Tell me they were good."

"For the most part, though I see an awful lot of you in Allie," Lacy answered with a smile.

Allison Nichole was Braden and Morgan's first child and had just turned eight. She was named after Allison, Braden's mother and Nichole after Morgan's mother. Allie was soon followed by her brother six year old Sean Braden who was named by combining Dean and Sam's names together and Braden was quite proud of himself for coming up with that. Morgan insisted on Braden for the middle name after the man she was deeply in love with. They had married when Allison was six months old and hadn't regretted the path their lives had taken.

"Yeah, I think she definitely takes after me," Braden said of his adventurous daughter.

The two made their way to the backyard to find it completely devoid of any children. Braden's shoulders slumped as he sighed.

"I hope my dad's happy," he said in disgust.

"Why because now you have a child who is just like you were?" Lacy asked.

"Yes, he wished it upon me from the time I was twelve."

"They were back here when I went in for the drinks I swear."

"I'm sure they were any ideas?"

"We went for a walk in the cemetery and Allison was way too fascinated, said it was really cool."

"It's getting dark and she would have had a hard time dragging Sean with her, but more than likely that's where they are," Braden said speaking of the cemetery that was behind Lacy's house.

"Remember the time when you were eleven and a bunch of us met over here and snuck over to the groundskeeper's old house? We all wanted to see the ghost of Mrs. Lipton."

"Yeah I remember Max daring me to go onto the porch, I made him come with me and his knees were shaking. I had already seen a full body apparition and had no need to do it again but there was just no backing down when it came to Max. He was responsible for getting me in more trouble."

"Yeah well if I recall that night you both got nailed," Lacy said smiling.

"Yeah my dad just didn't have the heart to smack you," Braden said shaking his head.

"It was chaos that's for sure."

"All I remember now is seeing some movement and then hearing the Impala pull up and Max swearing as my dad's hand made contact with his behind and then Dad beating my ass all the way to the car," Braden said lost in memory.

"Yeah he grabbed my hand and I saw the angry look on his face put he just slid me in the car and took me home. I was grounded for two weeks. How did he find out where we were?"

"A little birdie named Katie chirped and busted me out," Braden said as they made their way over the iron fence.

"Ahh, well you and Max found plenty of trouble that's for sure. You were so good for him," Lacy commented.

"Yeah it was that urban legend project that brought us together. He finally let his guard down and me into his world. His mom was nice but had trouble keeping everything together."

"Your dad helped him so much, he kept him in a line."

"Yeah the first time my dad laid into him I think he was grateful, his mom gave up long ago and he seemed relieved that someone wasn't going to take his crap," Braden recalled fondly of their times together. "I haven't heard from his since Sean's 3rd birthday party. I just hope he's okay wherever he is."

"Anyway where are those kids," Lacy said snapping back to the present.

"I'll go this way and you go that way, we need to get them before the sun goes down."

Braden made his way around the headstones large and small and began to call out for his wayward children. The sinking sun caused long shadows and he was sure his son was getting very nervous about now.

"Daddy is going to be mad that we aren't at Aunt Lacy's," Sean told his sister. "It was almost time for him to come get us."

"And it is almost time for you to be quiet, now I just want to get a look at the house," Allie said reaching out for her little brother's hand.

"No I'm going back and I'm telling Daddy on you," Sean said breaking free and heading towards the nearest path out of the graveyard.

"Chicken," Allie whispered long after Sean was gone.

She made her way to the porch of the house and was jiggling the door handle when the door popped open. She inhaled deeply and peeked her head inside taking a good look around at the dust and cobwebs that had formed throughout the old parlor. She was preparing herself to take the first step inside when someone grabbed her and held their hand over her mouth.

Allie's eyes were huge and she was terrified until she heard the whisper in her ear. "Shhh, it's Daddy, I've got you."

Braden had seen his son run off and meet up with Lacy and then just as darkness settled in spied his daughter making her way to the porch. He watched her open the door and he witnessed the specter disappear from the upstairs window and most likely make it's way to greet the visitor at the front door.

"I'm going to take my hand off your mouth so stay quiet," Braden said but as he removed his hand from Allie's mouth she saw a transparent being only feet away and could not contain her scream.

Braden took off as fast as he could carrying his daughter who was now brave enough in the arms of her father to look at what had scared her. It looked like a woman from an earlier time who seemed nothing but confused. Finally they made their way through the gate and safely to the sidewalk.

Now little Allie adored her father and had him wrapped right around her little finger so it came as somewhat of a surprise when his hand came crashing into her jean clad behind and by the time the second blow found its mark the tears had begun to flow.

Braden squatted down and spun her around to look at him, "what do you think you were doing young lady? You went out when it was nearly dark to a cemetery and were trespassing in a house that wasn't your own. And you dragged your little brother with you," Braden finished.

Allie felt the tears wind their way down her face and found herself unable to look her father in the eyes. She finally was able to whisper sorry before Braden stood up.

"I am very upset with you right now and we will talk about this some more later," Braden said as he clutched his daughters hand and began to make his way down the street. Allison's legs tried to keep up with Braden's six foot frame as they walked back to Lacy's house.

"Daddy," Sean yelled running towards his father.

"Thank God you found her," Lacy said noticing Allison's distraught state. "Everything okay?"

"We'll be fine, thanks and I'll get back with you about when we'll need you again," Braden said turning to leave.

"Bye guys," Lacy said waving, she loved being a part of her dear friends life and helping out with the kids.

Allie sat in the backseat her arms crossed and her head down; Sean looked over at her concerned but kept quiet. Allie took after Braden and Sean was much more controlled and introspective like his mother. Braden knew his daughter was not happy but knew that if she was going to be anything like he was then he needed to set some ground rules and fast.

"I want you in your room, I will come in and speak with you soon," Braden told his eldest after arriving home.

"What happened?" Morgan asked giving her son a kiss.

"I'll explain in a minute. I'm exhausted; a head on collision and then a mentally unstable patient off his meds who decided that taking swings at me was his new hobby." Braden said as he petted their big yellow slobbery mixed Labrador named Buck. He had belonged to a neighbor and when he passed away the man's adult son declared he was going to dump the dog in the country so Braden decked him and brought the dog home.

"Your shifts are too long," Morgan said.

"Nature of the business, long hours and stressful days," Braden said opening a beer.

"Daddy play me a song," Sean asked.

"Okay buddy," Braden agreed picking up his acoustical guitar. Both his children loved to hear him play

and he often rewarded good behavior with a song as well as calming frayed nerves after a hectic day. He wasn't far into his melody when he saw Allie's head peek around the corner, Braden kept his concentration as he glared at his daughter causing her to retreat back to her room. Song over and Sean in the tub Braden explained what happened to his wife.

"So there was a ghost?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah this story goes back a long way," Braden began and then launched into his experience.

"Tell me the origins?"

"The Lipton's lived there Theodore, Myrtle and little Abner. Ted took care of the grounds and Myrtle took care of Abner. Then one day Abner got sick and died leaving the bereaved couple to deal with the loss. The boy is buried in the cemetery and then many years later Ted dies and Myrtle is forced to leave the grounds since she can't care for them on her own. It is said that later she was killed in a fire but comes back to the cemetery where her family was buried and where she knew love and happiness. I really don't think she wants vengeance I think she just wants to be around."

"Since she died in a fire her remains aren't buried but there could be pieces out there somewhere?"

"Yeah, scattered among remnants of the building she was in. It really is a sad story and I kinda feel bad for Mrs. Lipton but I can't risk Allison nor could my dad risk me or my friends," Braden said getting up. "I better talk to her."

Braden gently knocked on the door as he entered. Allison looked up but quickly turned her back on her father.

"You're angry, I get that but we need to talk about what happened tonight," Braden said sitting down on the bed.

Allison continued to ignore her father.

"Okay keep pouting, but if I get up and leave you will be stuck in your room until you start talking," Braden warned.

"That's not fair," Allie said finally releasing her silence.

"Life's not fair, get used to it. Now do you know why I was so upset?"

"Cause I went off by myself," the youngster said her arms folded head down.

"You were to stay in the backyard and be nowhere else. What you did was called trespassing and it's illegal," Braden explained.

"Like the police get you?" Allie asked wide eyed.

"Yes ma'am like the police get you. That house isn't public property and not for people to go inside."

"Then why don't they knock it down?"

"Because the historical society says it's a piece of the town's history and they want it to stay."

"What did I see?"

Braden sighed and was afraid of this question. "Something that you shouldn't have something I hoped you never would. Sometimes when a person dies a part of them stays behind and that is what you saw."

"A ghost? They're real?"

"Most people don't want to believe it so they don't and they think people that do are crazy. So you saw something most never will and it is for the best if you don't talk about it at least not outside this house and not to your brother," Braden advised.

"He is such a scaredy cat," Allie said of her brother.

"No he is just cautious which is not a bad thing."

"Did you ever go to that house?"

Braden debated his answer looking at this daughter who was eagerly awaiting the answer. "Yeah I was much older than you were and guess what?"

"What?"

"I got caught too."

"What happened did the police take you away?"

"Nope, Grandpa caught me and he was not very happy about it."

"What happened did you get spanked to?" Allie asked leaning close to her dad.

"Yes I did and much more harshly than you got and I never went back there."

"You did tonight," she reminded him.

"That's cause I had to get you," Braden said tilting his head.

"Did you get spanked a lot?"

"Every day," Braden replied.

"No you didn't," Allie said not believing her father.

"You're right but sometimes it felt like it, and I hated it so you better not be heading down that path because you will not be a happy little girl."

"Am I still in trouble?" she asked giving her best sad eyes.

"You stay in here until Sean is done in the tub then you get a bath and I'll play you a song before you go to bed," Braden promised.

"Okay," Allie agreed.

Sean had no less than three nightmares that night and both Morgan and Braden were exhausted the next morning. Braden stumbled out of bed tripping over Sean who had dragged his sleeping bag into the master bedroom setting up shop on the floor at the foot of the bed. Braden made it the shower and got dressed and eventually got to the kitchen and started the coffee pot. He was getting breakfast ready for the kids and sorting out their outfits from the clean pile of clothes in the basket when there was an urgent knock on the door. "What now?" he said quietly.

Braden opened the door and saw his brother Jack standing there his face wearing quite the unhappy look. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Jack said.

"JD it is 6:15 in the morning what are you doing here and what is so important?" Braden asked.

"This," Jack answered tossing John's journal on the table.

"Well shit," Braden said sighing.


	56. Q & A

**Q and A**

"When I asked Dad about it he snapped, had a fit and wouldn't answer any questions about it. Dude I'm seventeen now and deserve to know what this is all about. I mean I know we are into some weird stuff, but this book, this book is just buckets of crazy."

"It was Grandpa's journal and it is full of all kinds of information that is as you said, crazy."

"When did you find it?"

"I was nine and it fell on my head," Braden began as Jack gave him an odd look. "We were playing hide and seek, Dad and I and I went into his closet and crash it slid down and beaned me. Look when I was that age I experienced a shapeshifter and the journal just became a part of that. It was taken away and I was forbidden to read it."

"So is that the last time you saw it?"

"Of course not, but it is overwhelming and not something you take lightly. How much do you know about the family business and be honest."

"Grandpa and then Dad and Uncle Sam hunted supernatural stuff, all kinds, ghosts, demons werewolves etc. oh and Joey is a good vampire you know what I know Braden and I know you hunt too and I know that I don't," Jack said angrily.

"I didn't until I was an adult," Braden lied.

"How deep are we into this world? I was made to believe we only dabbled."

"Now we only dabble but there was time it was more intense."

"That's what I want to know about."

"Why, it's over and behind us."

"No its not you still hunt so does Dad from time to time and I think I deserve the truth."

Braden wanted to crawl back in bed, but before he could say anything his phone rang.

"If that's Dad tell him I'm not here," Jack stated.

"Hello, yeah he's here, no, it's fine, yeah he drove, okay, call me later so we can meet for lunch, okay bye," Braden finished his one way conversation.

"Jack what are you doing here?" Morgan asked as she yawned.

"Just missing my big brother."

"Yeah right, Braden I picked up another shift Saturday night, the big dinner crowd so I should make some good tips."

"That's great honey but I have the Whooten's wedding that night. The band has to be set up by 6:00 remember?"

"Did you tell me that?" she asked.

"I thought so; look let me see if I can find some childcare first before you say anything. Maybe you can stop by the reception afterwards and watch me work," Braden said winking.

"Mommy," Sean cried out from the bedroom.

"Duty calls," Morgan said disappearing just as Allie made her way to the kitchen.

"Uncle Jack," she exclaimed.

"Hey pumpkin what's up? Braden we need to talk about this," he said holding up the journal.

Braden grabbed it from his brother, "we will but I'm keeping this for now."

Later that afternoon the Impala roared into the lot at the park where Braden was sitting in the ambulance with his partner. "I'll be back in a minute," Braden sighed.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Dean asked as Braden climbed into the car.

"So how did he find the journal?"

"Like you found it, he searched."

"He wants to know details; actually I'm amazed he hasn't asked before," Braden said.

"Unlike you it never really grabbed him, he thought it was an awesome secret to have and kinda cool but it just never engrossed him like it did you. I think he told a friend once…"

"And?"

"And they aren't friends anymore so that sort of pushed into keeping him mum and pretending none of it was real."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"I have no idea," Dean said dry washing his face.

"I've got an offer for you; Morgan picked up a shift Saturday night and I have a gig with the band and I just found out I'm on call Sunday beginning at midnight and Morgan has her day with the girls from work so why don't we swap. I'll take your kid and you take mine this weekend," Braden offered.

"What?" Dean questioned.

"Okay I have to take a partial shift Saturday and then Morgan has to go in, but I'll be home from around 2:00 until 5:00 but then I have to play at a wedding reception and Morgan will be working so I need childcare. Then Sunday morning Morgan and several friends are driving to the outlet mall and leaving around 8:00 or so and I found out beginning Sunday morning at 12:01 I am on call for the Saturday night chaos so it would be great if the kids weren't with me in case I get called which I will, so Morgan can leave on time even if I'm not home," Braden explained.

"How do you keep all that straight? You look exhausted now, how are you going to handle all that?"

"Ha, this comes from the man that worked constantly. We do what we have to; just take them until I get off being on call Sunday around noon. Jack can stay with me and I promise to talk to him about the journal and everything. I do know a lot about our family history, don't forget my forbidden trip."

"Just don't get too detailed, what time do I have to pick up the kids?"

"Morgan will drop them off when she goes to work."

"Deal, but be careful with what you tell him, he's in a weird place."

"Dad he's a teenager it's nothing but weird."

Braden tired from his shift but not having much time before he had to leave to set up for the wedding reception had Jack sit down across the table from him. "So what do you want to know?"

"Everything, all of it, what do we do what have we done and why."

"That's loaded, look I don't know everything and it's complicated more complicated than you can ever imagine. I remember when you started asking questions when you were thirteen, you were all inquisitive and then nothing, just dropped it Dad figured you found out all that you needed."

"No I found girls and they were much more interesting than ghosts. When did our family start hunting?"

"Grandpa started hunting when Grandma was killed by a demon back when Dad was four and Uncle Sam was only six months old. But truth be told and Dad isn't aware that I know this but Grandma's family were hunters before they even met John. We are deeply rooted in this way of life. Dad and Sam were raised on the road saving people, hunting things, it became the family business. I think they both wanted out at times but it something not easily escaped. They hunted full force until they settled down in relationships and then children. After I was two Dad took over the garage and tried to hunt sparingly same for Uncle Sam. But as I said it never leaves and neither can you. I was unaware of it all until I was around nine and had an incident with a shapeshifter that took on the form of Sam. I too found Grandpa John's journal and things just opened up wide for me. I was smack dab in the middle of mystery."

Braden went on to tell Jack many of his adventures and how he came to know their father's and uncles past from the charm that allowed him to see the past and how he and Katie were able to see John.

"So you could see and hear him?"

"Yeah we both could for a long time, but the older we got the less we saw him until it was only sporadic."

"When was the last time?"

"When Sean was born, I saw him for a moment I think he came for Sean and not me. We put blinders on and close ourselves up the older we get."

"And you hunt and have hunted?"

"Yes, I hunted too young and wasn't prepared for what was out there and now I only hunt when time permits and between my marriage, kids, job, band and other commitments isn't very often."

"Why am I just finding all this out now?"

"Cause you never asked believe me Dad was thrilled when you drifted towards other interests; this life will get you killed. You have no idea how much energy he expended trying to keep me close and out of trouble. I was young and stupid and had no idea what I was getting myself into. I didn't have the experience he did. This was their life, living on the road watching their father chase evil until they were old enough to do it themselves. They wanted to protect their children from that and I took it away, but thankfully you didn't."

"Do you think Dad wants me to hunt?"

"Hell no he wants us all out of it. He hated when I hunted and he hates it now."

"How often do you go?"

"Once a month maybe, now that I'm married and a father Morgan pressures me to stay home. I can understand that, I kiss my kids goodbye and then go wrestle a vampire thinking what the hell am I doing. There is no easy answer to this, if you don't hunt knowing what is out there taking lives you feel guilty but if you do go and risk your own life you feel guilty about what might happen to your family. A wise man once told me that true guilt comes from within and guilt is often on my plate so you tell me what the answer is."

"I want to hunt, I want to be a hero," Jack said with enthusiasm.

"Dude you don't just decide to go hunt, you have to prepare, train, research, it takes years."

"We were discussing heroes in social studies and our teacher said something about a true hero's only power is courage."

"You need courage, but much more than that. Jack you can't shoot a gun, use a bow, fight you have no idea what is out there or what they can do to you."

"So teach me," Jack said.

"That is not for me to do; besides I don't have time. Dad is still and will forever be the expert so if you seriously want to check this way of life out then go to him first. But I need to tell you it isn't easy, if you want a difficult and sleepless existence full of angst, desperation, hatred, fear and horror then step up. Oh and the added joy of nobody believing you even when you're trying to save them and then thinking you're crazy when you do. I look at my kids and think I may die to save somebody who has no idea they were in danger in their first place. Sometimes I get sick of putting others in front of my own family."

"Is that why you and Dad argued all the time, because you wanted to hunt?"

"Yeah, he knew just what I'm trying to tell you right now only I wouldn't listen; Jack please listen." Braden shook his head, "the things we do to the people we love, it's amazing."

Jack sat staring off at the wall as Braden checked the clock. "I've gotta go, time is money. Don't stay out too late, I expect you home when I get here."


	57. Full Circle

**Full Circle**

The reception went great and Braden dragged his weary body home by midnight and prayed that his pager wouldn't go off. Morgan was fast asleep as were the kids and Jack was quietly watching TV on the couch. Braden hit the sheets and found sleep immediately.

He was busy dreaming that he was being chased by some creature while trying to get to Jack and he could also hear his kids crying in the background, but as he rounded the bend all he could here was this incessant and annoying beep. Finally the haze began to lift and Braden realized it was his pager going off, he glanced at the clock and saw it was 5:02. He let out several swear words and heaved his exhausted body out of bed and into his clothes. He leaned over kissing Morgan on the cheek and wishing her well as she mumbled something about being careful and that she loved him.

Braden jumped into his car fumbling for the switch to the blue lights mounted on his windshield as he took off towards the college where the call was. He would meet the other EMT'S there who were on shift and would bring the ambulance. Generally he was only paged when they feared the situation might have several possible victims.

Trying to shake the sleep from his brain Braden walked into the address which turned out to be a frat house and was met with bodies everywhere, party goers had passed out wherever they were and he wasn't exactly sure who the patient was. He surveyed the scene his eyes adjusting to the darkened rooms finally locating a light switch he found the light illuminated quite the disaster. He was busy wondering how the hell he was supposed to tell who the victim was as nearly everybody was passed out and draped across furniture and all over the floor. Just as his brain was beginning to catch up he heard a shriek, "over here, he's over here."

Braden made his way to a hysterical girl who was standing over an unconscious man. "He won't wake up," she yelled.

"Most of the people in this room won't wake up," Braden said mildly upset.

"No, I've been trying to get him up and he won't move," she wailed.

"What's his name?" Braden asked setting his medic bag down.

"Todd, his names Todd."

Braden began to call out to Todd and when he received no response he rubbed his knuckles across the man's breastbone and again got no reaction. "Dammit, how much did he drink?"

"A lot, he just kept downing drinks until he finally passed out."

Braden got on the radio and called in that it looked like alcohol poisoning and the patient needed to be rushed to the hospital. "There's not much I can do, they need to pump his stomach."

"Can't you make him throw up or something?"

"What's your name?" Braden asked.

"Tess," she responded visibly upset, "Todd is my boyfriend and you have to help him."

"Tess, I can't make him throw up while he is unconscious; he'll aspirate," he explained.

"What is that?"

"He'll choke on it or take it into his lungs. The ambulance is on the way," Braden said but knew this kid was in a lot of trouble.

"You have to help him," Tess shrieked again grabbing onto Braden.

Braden was getting very frustrated with the situation wanting to scream to this girl that if her boyfriend hadn't been so stupid he wouldn't be in this situation; that he was responsible for his dire state. As he went over this in his mind he realized that this may have been exactly how his own father had felt every time Braden went off on a hunt ill prepared thinking he knew it all.

Braden continued to monitor the patient's vitals and wasn't happy with the slow heart rate and depressed breath sounds and was quite relieved when his partner showed up with the ambulance. They loaded him on the gurney and were on the way out when Braden heard a voice call out to him.

"I need help," she cried out.

Braden turned to discover a woman who appeared to be nine months pregnant panting and sweaty reach out to him. "Tim take him in I'll stay here in case she has to deliver."

"You can't stay protocol says you have to accompany the patient in the rig; Philip will have a fit and you will be in big crap tomorrow," Tim warned.

"So what do you want me to do, leave her here to have her kid on the floor so I can sit next to guy in a coma for three miles?" Braden said totally exasperated.

"Do what you think is best then," Tim said as they finished loading up.

"Maybe we can take her with us. What's your name?" Braden asked the distressed woman.

"Lynn, my name is Lynn and I'm in a lot of pain right now."

"Okay I want you to sit up front with me and we're going to get you to the hospital as fast as we can," Braden said helping her into the front cab.

"The EMT, that's me is supposed to drive while the Paramedic, that's you is supposed to stay in the back with patient," Tim pointed out.

"Hang on," Braden said as Tess wailed on the sidewalk, he jogged over to her. "Find a ride and go to the hospital."

As the ambulance pulled away he saw Tess dissolve into tears and sit down in the middle of the sidewalk to cry it out.

"So you're nine months pregnant and decided to hang out with a bunch of frat boys?" Braden asked. Despite Tim's argument about protocol, he still had him in the back with the patient.

"Yeah one last hurrah before the kid you know?"

"No I don't know, did you drink tonight?"

"Just a little you know the kid is nearly cooked what's the big deal?"

"Is the father at the party?"

"Yeah he dropped out of school but all his buddies are there so party on," she said as she began to yell out.

Braden just shook his head in disgust, how stupid were these people? It then hit him; as stupid as he once was.

"Don't judge me ambulance boy it's not like you know what it's like."

"What responsibility? Guess what chick you are my responsibility."

"No lifelong responsibility, like kids."

Braden just chuckled wanting to scream.

After everybody was checked in and paperwork done the two headed back to the ambulance and made another run to the frat house waking up the drunk and stupid contingency to ensure there were no other issues and found Tess to still be sitting in the middle of the sidewalk. Braden clearly frustrated as he slammed his car door preparing to go home drove around the block and then pulled up and offered the woman a ride to the hospital.

"Why are you so mad at me?" she sobbed.

"I'm mad at the situation, I'm mad that you can't see it, I'm mad because we just can't see what is so obvious sometimes," Braden ranted.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing, just go to the front desk and they'll tell you where he is," Braden said as he pulled up to Memorial Hospital.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"That's for the doctors to tell you," Braden said even though his experience told him that more than likely this kid wouldn't survive.

Braden had planned to go home and sleep but it was nearly 11:00 and he would be off rotation in an hour so he drove off to his lifelong responsibility of children with a new prospective on life. He now felt as if in the few hours he spent cleaning up humanity's errors he learned more than he had in a lifetime of growing up. Braden knew how desperate Dean must have felt every time he went off on a deadly path feeling that he was all knowing and all seeing. How arrogant and self-destructive he must have been how helpless Dean was. The lifelong responsibility that Dean still endured and that Braden was now a part of; it all came crashing down and he just wanted to hug his kids and look at his dad in a new light.

Braden pulled up and walked into the house seeing Mia in the kitchen, "Braden hey sweetie how are you?"

"I'm okay."

"You don't look okay, you look exhausted and upset," she commented.

"Short night and tough case this morning," Braden replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that, what was the case?"

"Nothing worth sharing," Braden said looking around for the kids.

"They're in the backyard with Dean and you can get it off your chest, share your burden."

"Yeah but I'm not," Braden said heading towards the back door.

He stood there watching his father toss the ball to Sean and then chase after him until he caught him and picked him up over his shoulder causing much laughter by the boy. Then it was Allie's turn as Dean began to run after her but was unable to catch the quick moving girl he feigned collapsing and Sean jumped on him and Allie finally came back around to where Dean could grab her and pull her into the heap. Sean couldn't help but smile at the fun that was in front of him. It wasn't long before his daughter looked up and noticed him.

"Daddy," Allie shrieked running towards her father.

"Hey honey having fun with Grandpa?"

"Yeah, but I'm glad you're here," she said looking up at Braden.

"You look a bit tired son," Dean said as he held Sean. It never failed that Sean was always next to his grandpa, where Dean was Sean wasn't far behind.

"Short night, tough calls this morning you know the usual."

"Well why don't you go home and get a nap; the kids are fine here for a few more hours," Dean encouraged putting his hand on Allie's head.

"No I'm okay I just want to go home," Braden said.

"You can't you have one more hour of on-call and can't be alone with the kids. Why don't you crash here for at least another hour and then go home?"

"Cause I want my shower and my couch," Braden complained.

"Son why does everything have to be such a battle," Dean said as they walked into the living room.

Suddenly as Braden approached the couch it all crashed down on him; his world swirled as the cases from this morning were slamming into memories of standing behind that couch as a child. As his kids carried on and his father spoke to him he couldn't comprehend anything around him. Had he come full circle had he learned anything from life was he still as stupid and shameless as he had been ten or fifteen years earlier? Braden reached out and caught himself on the couch as Dean set Sean down and steadied his eldest son.

"Are you okay, that's it you aren't driving anywhere," Dean was saying.

Braden could hear his kids calling out to him and Mia chattering on about something in the background. By the time he was completely coherent he heard Mia explaining that Morgan had called a month ago concerned because Braden had collapsed at work the diagnosis being exhaustion.

"Is this true?" Dean was asking.

"Is what true?" Braden asked shaking the cobwebs from his brain.

"Did you collapse at work due to exhaustion? It's all too much, your job, the band, kids, wife your hobby, you can't do it all," Dean said.

"What's a hobby?" Sean asked.

"Morgan should've kept her mouth shut," Braden snapped.

"What's a hobby?" Allie chimed in.

"I just got a little over tired besides you don't have a leg to stand on; I believe you worked some long hours and had your own hobby," Braden shot back.

"But I didn't have as many responsibilities as you do and my Dad wasn't around to help keep me in line."

"Oh, I see so you feel you still need to keep me in line do you? Never mind that I'm a father now and don't need your help," Braden said his voice rising.

"It's okay Daddy," Allie said pulling on her father's shirt.

Dean nodded to Mia who grabbed each of her grandchildren by the hand and steered them to the backyard. "I want to stay with Daddy," they both sang out. But Mia undaunted continued them on their path.

"You think this couch will always hold power over me?" Braden asked looking at the piece of furniture which was no longer the specific one that held him up during his times of discipline.

"No of course not, but I am still your father no matter how old we both get."

"Well you and this couch still hold power over me," Braden said collapsing on the couch his hands covering his face. "Dad I'm so sorry for everything, the hell I put you through, I just never saw it, not until today."

"What happened today?" Dean asked sitting down next to his son.

"No sleep, two tough cases, two people going nowhere but into disaster. Yes I did collapse a month ago, life is so hard, I want to be a good husband, father, paramedic, band member, hunter but I just can't do it all but I don't know who I can disappoint. I mean I cherish being a husband and father, I need my job and how can I turn away from the people who so desperately need my help in the supernatural world and the band; well I need that stress release so tell me what do I do?"

"You are pulled many directions and there are no easy answers. Everything you do is valid and I have no fantastic advice to give you. Maybe cutting back will help," Dean said gently.

"How, I can't be a part-time husband or father, the band only does 2 or 3 gigs a month my job is full time as it needs to be and hunting is what it is. Where can I cut back?"

"I know how you feel and right now you are too tired to think about anything so why don't you just lay down for the next hour or so and when you wake up maybe things won't feel so overwhelming," Dean said tossing a pillow onto the couch.

"Okay," Braden sighed as he kicked his boots off and curled up.

Mia came in a few minutes later and saw Braden napping, "didn't take long for him to crash. Has he finally made peace with the couch?"

"Yeah, he has come full circle, it took nearly thirty years but he has finally matured, at least I think so. He just has too much going on and it finally caught up to him. Where are the kids?"

"Carrie enticed them with popsicles. He just looks so worn out and I know Morgan was very worried about him."

"He has a stressful job that demands so much from him and then everything else going on in his life; it's amazing he hasn't cracked."

Popsicles eaten the two young Winchester's came in through the back door as Dean rushed to them his finger to his lips telling them they had to be quiet. "You have to go back outside or you can watch TV in the family room, but your daddy is sleeping right now."

"We'll watch TV with him, we can be quiet Grandpa I promise," Allie begged.

"No guys, you heard me," Dean said trying to be stern.

The kids complained but headed to the family room and cartoons as Dean and Mia busied themselves with routine chores.

As Dean came in from the garage he looked over to see his grandchildren squeezed onto the couch next to their father quietly watching TV. Braden still sleeping seemed so serene and his hand was on Allie's leg as she sat. Despite all the turmoil and tough times he had raised a wonderful boy and it was no more evident than at that moment.


	58. Love and Pain

**Love and Pain**

After Braden's nap they had some lunch and then packed up to go home. Braden led the way trailed by Allison and his parents.

"I'm glad you stayed and be sure you call us if you need anything," Mia was saying as they headed towards Braden's car that afternoon.

"Thanks, I feel much better," Braden said carrying Sean in one arm and their overnight bag in the other.

"Daddy what's sexy mean?" Allie asked tilting her head at the car.

"Crap I meant to hit the car wash before I came over," Braden said setting Sean down. Braden's car had Sexy, I still love you, miss you and hearts drawn all over it.

"What happened here?" Dean asked scratching at the paint used on the car with his thumb nail.

"It happened last night at the wedding reception," Braden said. "I came out to this."

"What's sexy mean?" Allie demanded again.

"Who did it?" Mia asked.

"I don't know, but the bride's grandmother kept pinching my butt so maybe she snuck out and decorated."

"What's sexy mean?" Allie asked her voice becoming shrill.

"Anything you want to tell us?" Dean asked.

"No, there is nothing going on and I really have no idea. I think somebody just picked the coolest car in the lot and did this having no idea who they were pranking," Braden said.

"What does sexy mean?" Allie screamed.

"Hey young lady you better tone it down right now," Braden warned. "Sexy means, well it means cool, somebody thinks I'm cool."

"Oh, okay," the eight year old said finally satisfied.

"You sure somebody from your past isn't back?" Mia asked as Braden opened up the car to get the kids in.

"Becca has called me a couple of times; she's having a rough patch. Her mom has been sick and her split from her family has become a difficult issue."

"Is she back?" Dean asked.

"No sir, she isn't in town and we've only spoken a couple of times and briefly at that. She knows I'm married and have a family I just think she needed to connect with somebody from the past."

"Be careful son, if she's having a tough time who knows what might happen," Dean said with concern.

"I will, thanks for taking my kids and I'll send yours back sometime today," Braden said with a wave.

After a trip through the car wash most of the writing was gone and by the time the three of them attacked the windows with some cleaner the evidence was long gone by the time Morgan returned from her shopping trip. Jack had returned home the kids had scattered and Braden was smiling away as his wife settled down on the floor in the middle of the living room amongst her shopping bags.

"I got some great bargains for all of us," Morgan said gleaming as she pulled out her finds.

Braden sat trying to look excited as his wife smiled at him holding up an outfit she found for Allie.

"Daddy you lied sexy doesn't mean cool it means, something, deeesire," she sounded out as she made her way into the room.

Braden jumped up as Morgan's face had an odd look to it. "What's this word Mommy?" Allie asked pointing to the computer printout that she had gotten from the online dictionary she must have used in her hand.

"Arousing, arousing desire," Morgan answered.

"What's that?" the girl asked.

"Something you'll find out when you are much, much older," Braden said.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Morgan asked her face not at all amused.

"It was on Daddy's car, somebody thinks he's sexy. So does it mean they desire him? What does desire mean?" she asked still confused.

"It means that it is time for you to go to bed," Braden said pointing down the hallway.

"But I'm not tired," Allie complained.

"Now," Braden ordered dropping his voice an octave.

Allie clearly unhappy stomped off down the hallway whining about life being unfair.

"Start talking," Morgan commanded.

Braden filled her in on his theory which clearly Morgan did not buy. "So is this somebody from high school or what?"

"I have no idea babe, it was just there. I didn't recognize anybody from the wedding and I can't tell you any more than that."

"Has anybody from your past been in touch with you recently?"

"No," Braden lied. "All is well my love you have no worries you are my one and only true desire," Braden said.

"I better be," Morgan said trying to look severe but not quite pulling it off.

That night as Braden lay in bed he was wondering if keeping Morgan in the dark about Becca's calls was the right thing or not. She had always been a bit jealous of his high school love and he didn't want her to be worried about nothing. Braden had been faithful to Morgan other than the kiss he shared with Becca that one night so long ago that really meant nothing, just hormones in overdrive. He loved his wife with all his heart and would never jeopardize their relationship. He hoped that Becca had nothing to do with this but he had to wonder; were the phone calls and the writings just coincidence? He certainly hoped so, and by the time he drifted off he had convinced himself that an old one night stand from high school had gotten drunk recognized his car and thought it would be a great joke to deface it.

After a day off Braden felt renewed and ready to face the world again. His day off the week before had been eaten up by the safety fair at the elementary school. His kids were so excited when he promised that he would come with the ambulance to talk with their classmates that they could hardly contain themselves. It went well and he was happy to do it, but missed the down time that he gave up. So with a better attitude Braden set off with a smile and hoped he could handle what was to come that day, time would just have to tell.

The day began fairly quiet, there was a scare at the local nursing home which turned out to be minor and Braden and his now regular partner, Chris were flipping through the channels on TV when they got another call.

"Attempted suicide at the Blue Moon motel," JJ said over the intercom.

"That's us," Chris said jumping up.

"I hate suicides they just seem to have too many layers to them," Braden said climbing into the cab.

"Nah you just think too much," Chris said throwing the vehicle in gear.

The two arrived and ran to the manager who was standing outside the motel. "Our housekeeper found her, she had slit her wrists, Marge put direct pressure on them and called you guys. She was moaning a few minutes ago."

Chris charged through the door followed by Braden who took one step towards the victim and stopped dead; dropping his bag to the floor.

"She did it right, cut vertically and has lost a lot of blood," Chris said, "Braden call it in and let's get a line in her and then load her up."

Braden didn't move. "Come on man get some bandages while I get a line into her," Chris yelled at his inanimate partner. "What is your problem?" Chris asked not used to Braden being immobile usually it was the opposite as he would have everything in motion before being asked.

Braden finally shook his head and moved to the patient's side and began to pull out a roll of gauze. "Becca, what did you do?"

"You know her?" Chris asked.

"We were friends in high school. You said she was conscious a few minutes ago?" Braden asked looking at the maid.

"Yeah, she moaned and then said something, a name maybe."

"What did it sound like?" Braden asked.

"Brady or something like that," Marge said.

"Just a high school friend?" Chris questioned.

Braden insisted on riding in the back with Becca as Chris drove. He monitored her vitals concerned about her blood loss and about what caused her to take such extreme action. He gave her encouragement and tried to keep his voice even but feared that he wasn't going to do well the longer this went on. They finally made it to the hospital and Braden had the door open and the gurney ready to be offloaded. They went in and reported her vitals and the situation to the waiting staff.

"So who is this girl?" Chris asked.

"We dated in high school, I've only seen her once since then and it was almost tenyears ago. She called me recently but I had no idea she was contemplating this. She has always had a strained relationship with her family. I know her mom has been sick but like I said they weren't that close."

"Maybe they are now, things change."

"Yeah, hang on I'm going to leave my info with the nurse so they'll update me."

Braden spent the next several hours going through the motion of the day but his heart and mind were back with Becca. His shift ended at 7:00 he decided to stop by the hospital on his way home having never received a phone call.

"Oh Braden I'm so sorry, I had a note to call you and just never got the chance," Maryann a nurse said as she saw him come in.

"I know how busy you are; tell me what's going on with her."

"She is stable, lost a lot of blood but she will be fine. We called her family; her dad stopped by but didn't stay long. I think her brother is in with her now."

"Thanks," Braden said not sure if he should go in or not.

As he was contemplating his options, he heard someone clear their voice behind him. "Braden Winchester, long time no see," a man a little older than Braden said.

"Peter, how have you been?" Braden asked.

"Getting by and you?"

"The same; look I heard about your mom and I'm sorry," Braden began.

"You know I was never sure how to feel about you. My sister was so unsure of herself in your world and boy did you take advantage of that, the things you did the two of you together made my stomach turn. But you always made her happy and for that I am grateful. She has never been the same since you broke up."

"That was years ago, you can't tell me she hasn't move on."

"She has but a piece of her was left behind. You were her one and only, her true love, though why I'm not sure. When she heard you got married she called me in tears, she knew there was no getting back together. I don't know Braden she was happy, but I don't think you were the right person for her, but she can't stop thinking that you were."

Braden wanting to take a break from the heaviness of the conversation shifted to their youngest sister who had been in an accident many years before in which she fell under Braden's care.

"Rachel is fine, fully recovered and still talks about how you soothed and calmed her down that day. Thanks for that," Peter said looking down at the floor.

"Maybe I should just go," Braden said feeling the tension.

"No if she finds out you were here and left because of me, I'd never hear the end of it. She's awake, go say hello."

Braden slowly made his way into the room pausing to watch Becca as she lay in bed resting. He saw her bandaged wrists lay by her side and the IV dripping into her arm.

"Are you coming in or what?" she asked quietly.

"I'm here, what were you thinking?" Braden asked.

"I'm thinking why didn't you let me die, I wanted to die Braden."

"No Becca, not like this, not now and not like this. What happened to you, what has been so bad that you can't cope?"

"You, losing you I just didn't realize until I came back. I stayed away from here and I blamed my family thinking it was my dysfunctional relationship with them but really it was you. When I'm here I can only think of you and the fact that I can't have you. You saved me when I was a teenager, you never knew that but you did. You see I never fit in with the rest of my family and the older I got the more I realized it, but then I met you and you accepted me for exactly who I was and it was all that I wanted all that I needed. I don't blame you for moving on; living your life, but I won't lie it hurts not to have you. Could we have ever lived happily ever after? I have no idea, but you left a hole Braden and it finally swallowed me."

"The fact that you tried this near my job isn't a coincidence is it?"

"Not at all, I didn't know if you would come but I hoped you would."

"So where do we go from here?" Braden asked.

"I have no idea; I care about you too much to disrupt your life so I'll fade away. I'll stay with my brother until my mother passes and then I'll move along. I left a job in Kansas City that I can probably get back."

"Did it make you happy?"

"Not much does but then that is probably my fault. I didn't think I could ever be happy without you and I haven't allowed myself to try."

"You have to try, I'm not your world, I never was. You are a strong independent woman, because you were a strong independent girl. You fought to go to school and have a life different than anybody else in your family; to break the mold and go your own way; now you just have to do it again. I'm sorry it didn't work out for us but I won't lie either I love my wife and am very happy." After a pause Braden asked, "did you write all over my car last Saturday night?"

"What? No it wasn't me. I've been at my parent's house or my brothers and that's been it. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, forget I said anything," Braden said as he picked up Becca's hand and kissed it. "Please promise you'll never do this again."

"I will, my brother has been supportive as have a couple of my sisters. My dad on the other hand," Becca was saying.

"Doesn't understand," Mr. Martin interrupted.

"Well I better go," Braden said as Lucas Martin walked closer.

"Braden wait a moment. I knew Becca was in a lot of pain but I never knew just how much. I also know that you were two were very close in high school and though I never approved of your relationship I'm glad that she felt special. I wasn't the best father and perhaps didn't give her what she needed then or now, but here you are supporting her again and for that I'm appreciative."

"Thank you sir, I'll leave you alone for now, but Becca I'll check on you tomorrow."

Braden finally got home his mind spinning and unsure of what to tell Morgan.

"Where have you been," Morgan asked as Braden walked through the door. "You missed Sean's T-ball game and he noticed you weren't there."

Braden apologized but that only brought on more problems.

"Have you been drinking? You blew off his game so you could drink?" Morgan accused.

"It was more than that," Braden began having stopped off at a local bar that Paramedics, Police Officers and Firemen patronized.

"I'm sorry; did you have a really bad call?" Morgan asked sympathetically. She so often forgot the horrors that he could encounter during his day and knew there were times that he just needed to disengage from everything around him to try and cope.

"It was and I should've come to Sean's game but my mind wouldn't stop so I tried to help it with a couple drinks."

"I'm sorry babe, sorry that I jumped all over you."

"No you're right Sean was the priority; where is he?"

"In the backyard, he didn't want to take his uniform off until you got home. He got a big hit but don't tell him I told you, he wants to tell you himself. Allie is in the tub and I better go check on her. Please tell me what happened today," Morgan asked.

"I'll tell you later after the kids are in bed. I'm going to check on Sean," Braden said heading to the back door.

Braden stuck his head into the backyard but didn't see his son. He looked behind the big tree where Sean often sat with his matchbox cars and in the sandbox where the boy practically lived and the tree house that he and Dean built last year, but no six year old boy. He looked at Buck and asked if he had seen Sean but the dog merely cocked his head and went back to playing with his rope toy. He ran into the garage and then back into the house but no Sean. The front yielded no child either and Morgan left Allie in the tub and began to search the house as Braden shot out the door to find his son.


	59. AWOL

**AWOL (Absence Without Leave)**

The cell phone came out and the number dialed and within moments his savior had arrived. "Joey thank you, Sean took off and I need your super sense of smell to help me find him," Sean begged.

"Boy does this bring back memories, I remember sniffing you out on several occasions and you were never happy when I found you," Joey said smiling.

"Yeah and he won't be happy either but I need him found."

"What about that big sloppy dog you own, can't he sniff him out?"

"Probably not, Buck is great but not the smartest, now please get going," Braden begged.

Joey off like a shot to Sean's room to get a recent sniff and then off to locate the young Winchester. After what seemed like forever she glided up next to Braden her demeanor relaxed much to his relief.

"He is one block that way, the green house I believe," she said smiling. "I'll wait to make sure, but I'm sure," she gloated.

"Thanks Joey," Braden said jogging towards the green house. If memory served him correctly a boy from Sean's class lived here.

Braden's knuckles came in contact with the door issuing the urgency his mind felt. He could hear the chaos that young children exude somewhere inside and then finally an adult came into view.

"Hi, I'm Braden Winchester and I was wondering if my son Sean was here. He's probably wearing his baseball uniform," Braden said to the smiling woman.

"Yes, hi Braden I'm Lynn and he is here with my son Alan. They played against each other tonight which is so hard for classmates. I remember you from the safety fair, you're the paramedic right?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah that would be me. I'm afraid I missed the game tonight and Sean was a little mad and decided to explore the neighborhood."

"Your wife and I have discussed play dates but can't manage to get our schedules lined up. Sean just popped in a minute ago. I was about to walk him back home but here you are. Let me call him for you."

Braden was still pretty tense and just wanted to see his son. Lynn called out and two giggling boys made an appearance and then suddenly at the sight of Braden one boy lost his smile.

"Daddy," Sean said knowing he was busted.

"Hey kiddo, tell you friend goodbye and thank Ms….."

"Berkley," she filled in.

"Thank Ms. Berkley for letting you come over, but I think you know better than to leave the house by yourself," Braden said.

Sean's face clouded over but he managed to say his farewells before he got too upset.

Braden grabbed his son's hand and they began to walk the two blocks home. He looked down at his son whose looks favored Morgan more than him but there was a lot of Braden in there and Sean proved that tonight. Sean looked straight ahead his hat was tilted sideways and his white uniform pants weren't so white anymore and his shoelaces were untied and flapped as he walked.

"Am I in trouble?" the boy asked.

"You bet you are young man, you know better than to leave the yard without permission," Braden said sternly.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm upset that you didn't follow the rules and I'm mad that your mother and I were scared because you were gone. In fact your mom is still scared because she still doesn't know that I found you."

"Well I was mad at you because you said you would come to my game and you didn't, not even the end," Sean whined.

"You're right and I'm sorry but that is no excuse," Braden said as they arrived home.

"Oh thank God," Morgan said as they walked in the front door.

"He was down the street at Alan's house," Braden informed. "Now I want you in the tub and then in your room," Braden ordered.

Sean head down walked off down the hallway. Allison excited to see her dad gladly took the spot that Sean had recently occupied.

"How did you find him?" Morgan asked.

"Joey was a big help," Braden explained making an exaggerated sniffing noise.

"I like Aunt Joey," Allison said. "How did she help?"

"She was driving by and saw him next to Alan's house," Braden lied. "How about I read you a story while your brother is taking a bath and then tuck you in?"

"Already?" Allie complained, "you just got home."

"I know, I was late I had a long day. But tomorrow I only have to work until 5:00 so I'll pick you up from daycare and we'll cook dinner for Mommy," he promised.

"Okay," Allie agreed climbing into bed after picking out her favorite book.

Braden took the hardcover volume and rolled his eyes at her choice. It was called Princess Heroine and it was about a girl who was a Princess that ran around and saved everybody in her kingdom and Braden had read it a thousand times.

With Allie tucked in he checked on Sean encouraging his young wrinkled son that it was time to get out of the tub. He knew that he was stalling and had to privately smile as he had been guilty of the same tactics when he was young.

Morgan was folding clothes and smiled at Braden as he walked into the room. "So what was the case that has you all out of whack?"

"We got a suicide call."

"You hate those," Morgan commented.

"Yeah – it was Becca, she slit her wrists. She was damn near successful, it was close."

"Becca from high school? Is she going to be okay?" Morgan asked alarmed.

"I think so, at least for now. I'm sure it was no accident that she chose a motel nearby the station."

"Oh God Braden I'm so sorry, was she blaming you for her attempt?"

"I don't think so, I was part of her complex set of issues but not the centerpiece. I'll tell you more later, I have to discipline our wandering waif."

"What's your plan?" she asked.

"I don't know what do you think?" Braden asked.

"We can't have him taking off like that I was scared to death I think you need to drive the point home," she said.

"Really?" Braden questioned.

"I'm afraid so," Morgan said with her no nonsense face.

"It's just that he doesn't take it well," Braden countered.

"And that is precisely why you need to do it," Morgan sighed.

Braden dragged his feet as he walked to his son's room. He found Sean sitting on his bed wearing his pajamas with the glow-in-the-dark planets and stars on them that Jack bought him when he went on a field trip to a planetarium.

"Sorry Daddy," Sean began trying to elicit some sympathy.

"You should be young man, your mother and I were terrified and I think you knew that would happen. I know you were mad at me and that is fine, but you need to talk to me about it not take off. We had no idea where you were and you can't do that. You know how angry I was when you and Allie took off into the cemetery without permission."

Sean nodded and then continued to stare at the blue carpeting on his floor.

"You can't ever do that, never do you go off by yourself like that," Braden warned. "Never again Sean do you understand?"

"Yeah, um yes sir," the little guy said.

Braden's eyebrows furrowed wondering where that came from. "Since when do you call me sir?"

"You call Grandpa that and Jack does too sometimes and Great-Grandpa John told me that it show respect," Sean explained.

"Whoa, back up, you see Grandpa John?" Braden asked his eyes wide.

"Yeah he comes and stays with me on some nights when I get scared. He says he was Grandpa's Dad and he used stay with you when you were little."

Braden jumped up and pulled his wallet out fumbling with the pictures, "does he look like this?" he asked pulling out an old picture of John that Dean had tucked away years and years ago.

"Yep that's him," Sean said nonchalantly.

"Holy crap," Braden blew out a mouthful of air. "Does Allie see him too?"

"Yeah, she does, she told me not to say anything to you or mom. Are you mad Daddy?"

"What? No I'm not mad, it's just that I used to see him when I was little and then I hardly saw him at all as I got older I thought maybe he went away."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Sean asked.

"When you were born," Braden said recalling the memory of his newborn son and a smiling John.

"You don't see him much cause he's with me and Allie now," Sean explained.

"I see," Braden said trying to figure out how he was going to explain this to his wife. Well she should've have figured she'd have some surprises like this having married a Winchester.

After a brief discussion about Grandpa John the conversation got back to Sean's indiscretion. "So what should we do about it?"

"I don't know, maybe no TV tomorrow and, and, and that's it," Sean said hopefully.

"I agree with no TV, but I think maybe some extra room time is in order as well as something else."

"No Daddy, I won't do it again I promise," the little guy begged tearing up.

Braden's heart was breaking but he felt that he had to follow through even as much as he didn't want to he knew this would leave a lasting impact on his son. "Listen to me son, this is going to hurt me more than you," Braden began not believing he was actually saying that. "And the next time you think about doing something you shouldn't you'll remember this and make a better decision."

"I will Daddy, I will now," Sean promised.

"Braden sighed and reached out pulling his little boy close giving him a hug. "I'm sure you will but I have to make sure," he finished pulling the small boy over his knees and sending the message home five times. Afterwards Sean was crying and Braden was trying not to. He held the sobbing boy close and rocked him until he fell asleep.


	60. Summer Fun

**Summer Fun**

Summer was officially here and school was out. The Winchester's had successfully found childcare that only charged when the kids were actually there allowing Morgan to cut back on her hours and spend more time with them. But today was Braden's day off and he smiled as he heard Allison moving around on the porch lining up her stuffed animals and letting them know she had cleared the area and it was now ghost free. He hadn't realized how engrossed he was until he heard his guitar string twang behind him causing him to quickly turn around.

"Sean Braden you know better than to play with my guitar. Corner now," Braden said pointing.

"Sorry," Sean hiccupped as he made his way to the corner feeling all he had done recently was disappoint his dad.

Braden sighed frustrated with himself; he knew his son was trying to reach out to him. It was very obvious that Allie was much more like Braden and the two seemed to gravitate towards each other in their interests and Sean was feeling a bit left out. Since being disciplined the other day Sean had followed his father around like a puppy.

"After your time is over I'll show you how to play a few chords okay kiddo?" Braden told the boy gently.

Sean smiling nodded enthusiastically from the corner.

This was going to be a good day, Braden told himself quietly, little did he know the peace was about to be shattered.

Braden had turned his amplifier down so he could still be aware of his surroundings and not bother the neighbors while he practiced a new song. He looked over and couldn't keep the corners of his mouth from twitching at the sight of his son standing in the corner trying to bide his time as best he could. As Braden got to the heart of the song he saw Sean's heading bobbing in time with the music making his old man's eyes twinkle. Then the morning went to hell.

Both Braden and Sean were totally into the song from their respective spots in the living room and Allie had been fine on the porch until her scream shattered the quiet.

"Daddy," she yelled followed by another yell.

"Braden, Braden are you home?" Mrs. Mueller screeched in a panic.

Braden set his guitar on the couch and bolted to the front door concerned for his daughter where he was met by his neighbor holding her four year old grandson in her arms followed by Allie.

"Oh thank God you're here, its Eddie he's choking," Mrs. Mueller managed to eek out.

"Let me have him," Braden demanded taking the limp child into his arms.

He cleared the table in one sweep sending Sean's plastic cup bouncing off the floor and a plate still sticky with that morning's syrup into the wall. He then placed the boy on top of the now empty table. "What is he choking on?"

"I think a pretzel, he was eating those pretzel rods and then he coughed and started grabbing his throat. I tried to hit him on the back but it didn't work and then I picked him up and came here," she explained.

Braden had already checked the boy's mouth and throat but couldn't find anything. He turned to see Allie and Sean standing there holding hands. "Allie get my phone from the coffee table and speed dial work and put it on speaker. Go now!" Braden yelled after neither child moved.

She finally responded dragging Sean with her and it was a moment later that he heard the familiar words, "Mercy dispatch this is Cal."

"Cal its Braden I need a rig sent to my place for an unconscious four year old boy, no breath sounds most likely a choking victim," Braden barked out. "Address is 410 Hurstbourne Lane."

Allie's hand was shaking as she held the phone out and Sean's small fingers closed around her wrist trying to keep it still. Braden was giving it his best to dislodge the item that was cutting off the boys air supply after several attempts a piece of pretzel came up and Braden cleared it away and was able to grasp another piece as well. He checked for a heartbeat and was relieved to find one, but when he checked for breath sounds he was met with nothing.

"Cal item is clear but no breath sounds, commencing mouth to mouth," Braden said as he covered the boys mouth with his own and watched for the chest to rise relieved to see it take in the offered breath.

Mrs. Mueller was beyond hysterical but was staying out of the way. She had been pacing the room begging Braden to save her little boy. Sean and Allie were terrified and Braden could just hear the wail of the siren from down the street. "Kids go out to the curb and wave for the ambulance and then tell them where we are," Braden directed. Allie was rooted but noticed as he continued to breathe for little Eddie that Sean began to tug at his sister and got her feet moving towards the front door.

"Is he dead?" the older woman shrieked.

"No he's not," Braden responded in between breaths. He stopped and checked for a breath and prayed for the boy with blue lips that he would wake up before his grandmother had a heart attack and he had two victims on his hands. Finally the boy made a noise and inhaled. Braden turned him on his side as he coughed and gagged spitting up a bit. He then began to cry which was the best music Braden had heard all day.

Allie and Sean came charging into the room with Paul and Rick running behind them at full speed.

"I got the object, chewed up pretzel and he just took his first breath after four minutes of artificial respiration," Braden said worn out.

They gave the boy a quick once over patted Braden on the back and loaded both Eddie and grandma up on the ambulance and took off to the hospital leaving a perplexed paramedic behind with two dazed kids.

"You okay guys?" Braden asked.

"I'm awright," Sean said quietly.

"Allie?" Braden asked.

"I'm not sure," she said walking quickly towards her dad looking for reassurance.

Braden held his arms out and pulled her close and then made room for Sean as he made his way over. "You guys did a great job," Braden said after they calmed down.

"Am I still in the corner?" Sean asked his big eyes blinking.

Braden couldn't help but allow a laugh to escape. "No son, I think corner time is over."

After Braden caught his breath and the kids seemed to recover a bit the atmosphere in the house still seemed rather heavy so he thought it best for them to take a breather.

"How about we go visit Mom at the diner and get some lunch?"

"Yeah," they both replied.

"Find some shoes then, come on lets go," he encouraged.

Each kid took off in their separate directions Allie quickly coming over holding her sandals. "Are these okay Daddy?"

"Do they fit?" Braden asked. Allie nodded. "Did Mom say they were okay?" Another nod. "Okay then they look fine to me."

Allie slipped her sandals on and they both waited; Sean finally coming out of his room. "I can only find one shoe," he said sadly.

"How can you only have one, do you run around with only one shoe on?"

"No," Sean said.

"Then when you take them off keep them together from now on," Braden saidas he began the search for the small shoe.

It took 10 minutes but the footwear was finally found in the bottom of the boys hamper and they took off to the diner. The lunch rush was winding down and Morgan was just topping off a customers coffee when she saw her family come in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked brightly.

"Daddy saved Eddies life cause he was gonna die on a pretzel," Sean loudly explained.

Braden shook his head and recounted the story as the kids nodded enthusiastically. "We helped too," Allie mentioned.

"They sure did, my little hero's," Braden said.

Finally the kids ran off to give their orders to the cook who had come out to say hi.

"Wow you saved a life," Morgan said.

"At the risk of losing my humility I do that nearly every day," Braden shifting uneasily that he had said it.

"And I all too often forget that and what an amazing man that I married," Morgan said kissing him. They were quickly interrupted by giggles and their children ooohhhhing at the sight.

"That's enough guys," Braden warned none too seriously. "We just needed a break from the house. I figure after we eat I'll let them run off some steam at the playground."

"Good idea, let me get you some lunch," Morgan said heading off to the kitchen. "Braden why did you let her wear her pink sandals; they are filthy and they have a hole in the sole?"

Braden just looked at his daughter and raised his eyebrows at her. Allie just gave him a big smile and went back to sucking up her milkshake through the fat red straw.

Later that night after the kids were in bed Morgan was brushing her hair as Braden flipped through the channels on the TV. "We should do something this weekend, even if it's just spending the night in a motel with a pool," Morgan suggested.

"I can't I have to take care of a witch," Braden replied as he watched the baseball scores.

"And what does she have that I don't?" Morgan asked turning towards her husband.

"The desire to kill me."


	61. Witchy Woman

Witchy Woman

The witch in question had been a problem years earlier when he was still a teenager and with help from an old family friend Braden was able to banish her for a period of time, but that time was over and she was back her sights set on the now grown man. Braden had pulled up to the edge of the deep dark woods that he would rather not have to trek into, but knew he had no choice. They reminded him of the summer at his grandparents house where he had found a thin spot between the living world and the world beyond. He had had two insightful conversations with his deceased mother and had been greeted by a very dark forest after the first one.

He sat in the car trying to get his mind clear and wrapped around what he needed to do. Dean and Sam had come across this witch before he was born and it had been very powerful. They were able to send it packing but as soon as her strength was renewed she came back with a vengeance and you guessed it went for the first born son. Braden was almost seventeen at the time and thankfully had some experience with the supernatural world, enough that he knew where to go for help.

Mrs. Wyndam had left the occult shop when Braden was twelve but felt an overwhelming desire to return one day. The shop had continued its business by a dear friend and had found a niche in the town but for the Winchester's it wasn't quite the same without Mrs. Wyndam there on a daily basis. The two parties seemed to have an unexplainable connection and so it was no surprise that as Maddelyn opened the door one day that a young man with dark hair and a winning smile strode into her shop.

"Braden, my boy," she shrieked. "You're huge and as handsome as ever."

"Mrs. Wyndam I'm so happy your back," Braden replied.

After their private conversation Braden left with a plan and a means to keep his pursuer out of his way until he would have to worry about his first born. With a special concoction he not only kept the witch away from him but from everybody for the next thirteen years. But now those thirteen years had passed and she was back with eyes only for him.

Braden grabbed the few things he thought he might need and prayed this would work. He really had no choice this was his responsibility and nobody else could do it. If he succeeded she would be gone forever if he didn't she would be content with her victory and his death to leave this world alone; either way safety for the masses. He climbed out of his car and took a deep breath and took two steps towards the trees when he heard what sounded like a car coming. He quickly took refuge behind a tree and waited to see who it was. When the vehicle stopped and its driver appeared Braden was mad enough to breathe fire.

The driver climbed out and looked around as he stretched. He was completely unaware of what was bearing down on him. "Son of a bitch," came the words tightly formed and then his big brother threw him against the car.

"Jackson Dean what the hell are you doing here?" Braden snapped using his brother's full name.

Jack was a bit put off by this behavior and tried to free himself but Braden's grip only got tighter. "I wanted to check it out."

"Check what out?"

"A hunt," Jack said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Did you follow me?"

"No dude, GPS; I tracked you."

"Go home; go home before I kill you. Jack you are not ready for this, you are a kid with no training and no knowledge of what you are getting into," Braden fumed.

"You shouldn't be alone," Jack tried.

"Listen to me, this hunt is all about me and nobody can help they can only get in the way. Dad knows this, Sam knows this and look they're not here. I have been over everything and this will end tonight no matter what. If I am successful then I live and she is banished from this earth forever, if I fail then I die but she is still banished forever and unable to hurt anyone else. Witches take contracts very seriously." Braden explained.

"You can't die man, you have a family," Jack said as if it hadn't occurred to Braden.

"This is dangerous stuff, didn't you think that?" Braden said.

Jack was ready to say something but Braden held his hand up. "I thought I heard something," he whispered to his now nervous little brother.

He looked around trying to find the source of the sound and when he did his blood pressure rose to dangerous levels.

"What is it?" Jack demanded to know.

"Yeah you're ready to hunt, you are so ready that you let my eight year old daughter outsmart you," Braden said opening Jacks back door and motioning Allie out. "What the he..heck," he amended, "are you doing here?"

"I wanted to go on a hunt too," the eight year old said forlornly.

"Why were you at my house?" Braden asked his brother.

"I returned something for Dad."

"Well this is just great. Okay here is the plan you two get back in the car and go home, in fact I'm going to call Dad so he can be waiting for both of you and he has my permission to kick some butt when you get there," Braden said pulling out his cell phone. After a moment he snapped it shut in disgust, "no service, get in the car now and go and don't look back and don't stop for anybody or anything," Braden advised.

"But I don't want you to die Daddy," Allie cried running to her father.

Braden glared at his brother, "Daddy will be just fine sweetie, I know what I'm doing so don't worry about me. I just want you to go with Uncle Jack right now."

The little girl nodded but didn't want to let go of her father. Jack got in the car but found it wouldn't start. Braden snapped his head back looking at the dark sky knowing his car wouldn't start either and that he was going to have to do this with his brother and daughter in tow.

"Alright you two pick a car and get in lock the doors and don't come out," Braden was saying as he suddenly felt a presence.

"It looks like I hit the Winchester jackpot," a woman said.

"They're off limits," Braden said stepping in front of them, "this is between you and me."

"It is but this could be so much more fun. Let's move along I have a wonderful little set up in which to kill you," she cackled.

"They get to stay here," Braden stated.

"No, they come or I can just kill them now," she suggested.

"No," Braden yelled, his shoulders slumped as he amended his words, "come on guys, Allie hold Uncle Jack's hand and stay behind me."

"I go away for a few years and bam you are grown up with kids of your own. You though haven't changed much from that pretty little boy I went after years ago."

Braden gave a mock smile, "I'm married now so keep your hands off."

The witch that Braden had dubbed Wanda chuckled as they came to the clearing that she had set up complete with cauldron. "Have a seat so I can tie you up," she smiled.

Jack made a move to swing Allison behind him but was quickly thrown to the ground causing Allie to run to Braden. "When I say sit down I mean sit down," Wanda said tying Jack's hands tightly. "Tell ya what kiddo if you co-operate I'll let you sit with your daddy."

"You don't need to tie her up, she's just a kid," Braden pleaded.

"I don't trust any Winchester enough not to tie them up, not even the pint sized ones. But I'll make you a deal, I'll keep her hands in front of her, is that okay Daddy?" Wanda asked batting her eyelashes at Braden.

Braden tried not to look disgusted while Allie nodded and allowed her hands to be tied in front of her. The little girl looked at her bound hands in disbelief as a tear found its way down her face and to her lap.

"And for you I think handcuffs will work better," she told Braden.

"We barely know each other," Braden joked as his father would have years ago.

"True but I hear you're sexy," she replied flirtatiously.

"That was you, you wrote on my car?" Braden demanded.

"I've been patient haven't I? Aren't you impressed?"

"Hardly," Braden retorted.

"Well I have been in hell for thirteen years all because of you," she accused.

"No because of your actions that I was forced to defend myself from."

"Blame your father it all started with him back in '08. Him and your Uncle Sam were such thorns in my side them and that demon. Did they ever tell you 'bout her? They probably have since you hang out with a vampire, is nothing sacred?"

Braden knew of Ruby and Jack knew what Joey was and Allie who knew nothing and was about to go into shock. Braden could feel his daughter tremble next to him and his anger began to rise; he was angry at Jack for being so stupid as to pop in on a hunt, he was angry at Allison for being too much like him and most of all he pissed at Wanda for putting them all in danger. He vowed nothing would happen to his family but watching him die wouldn't be too great for them either.

"Look you know this is between the two of us and it should stay that way, these two have nothing to do with any of this," Braden stated.

"Sure they do, you love them and don't want them to get hurt, waa waa and boo hoo. See when you were a kid you didn't have many attachments, your brother maybe but he was still more your fathers problem, but now that you are a daddy, well it gets you in a different frame of mind. I didn't appreciate your actions years ago and I'm back to make you pay for them."

"You tried to kill me," Braden said exasperated.

"Yeah well we all have our own issues now don't we," she chuckled. "This should be fun don't you think?" she said whispering in his ear stopping to nuzzle his neck.

"Not really on the same page as you," Braden replied snidely.

"Do you know what this is?" Wanda asked holding up a hex bag.

"Sure, it's a hex bag, your little bag of tricks."

"Yep my little power bag of tricks and all I need is a piece of you to pop in here and it will all be over; no more Braden John Winchester poof all gone," she laughed. "Now I just have to decide what part to use, blood, skin, tooth, oh I know a nail, the whole thing maybe just a hunk of skin, ha ha yeah that's it, a hunk from a hunk," Wanda said turning her back to Braden laughing. "Then do I bury it or set it on fire, I still have so much to think about," she cackled.

Braden looked over at his daughters dirty tear streaked face and wanted to hold her so badly. He leaned his head over to her and gently bumped her. She looked over at him totally distraught her barrette slipping causing her hair to fall into her face, she took her bound hands and wiped her face and pushed her hair back giving Braden an idea.

"Hey sweetie can you pull your barrette out for Daddy?" Braden asked gently.

She meekly nodded and pulled the accessory from her dark locks and placed it Braden's palm as he turned his cuffed hands towards her quickly taking what he hoped would be his makeshift key to what bound him.

"I almost hate to do this," Wanda said renewing her monologue. "Maybe I should keep you around kinda like a slave or something. I'm sure you have some useful purpose," Wanda said her eyes expectant.

"That's me Mr. Useful," Braden joked his mind trying wrap around another idea.

Wanda walked over to where Jack was sitting and smiled and then made her way back to Allie and squatted down tracing her finger down the girls cheek. Braden felt the heat that only anger and hate can cause travel up his spine until it reached his mouth.

"You let them go and I'll give you whatever you want," Braden promised.

"Anything?" Wanda questioned with provocative eyes.

"Anything," Braden promised.

"How can I pass that up," she said striding towards Jack. "Let me tell you though anything out of the ordinary and you all die," she said staring right at the terrified teen.

"He's no match for you and wouldn't do anything to put my daughter in danger," Braden said his face more serious than it had ever been. "He'll take her to the car and as soon as you allow it to start he will drive her and himself far away."

Jack was nodding up and down as fast as humanly possible. Braden was hoping that by allowing her to feel in control would at least get them to safety there was no sense in them all dying.

"Keep the moon on your right and you'll get back to the cars. Go as soon as you can and call Dad on the way and I swear to God Jack if you do anything else stupid tonight I will kill you long before she ever gets the chance," Braden said as Wanda freed both Jack and Allie.

Allison was allowed one last moment with Braden in which he encouraged her, expressed his love and told her everything would be just fine, but it broke his heart as he could hear her sobs follow her into the woods.

"Now let's get down to business," Wanda said licking her lips. "I'm so glad you grew up handsome. You were something the last time I visited but even I have morals and considered you a child then, but I must say you have even improved beyond your boyish good looks."

"Me too," thought Braden who suddenly found Wanda pushing him backwards. As he lay there his hands behind his back he became quite grateful for inheriting his fathers good looks and sex appeal. He found it wearing at times but now hung onto to it as tightly as he could.

Wanda straddled Braden's waist and leaned over, Braden thankful that the body and face were appealing making this somewhat less difficult. Her hands reached down and began to caress him and he realized he would have to prepare himself quickly. He could feel Wanda's warm breath on his face and he swallowed hard and begged forgiveness for what he was about to do. He looked into her eyes and invited her closer she parted her lips and as they touched a shiver went down Braden's spine. He quickly regrouped and allowed her to mouth him hungrily finally allowing their tongues to intermingle. He again felt her hands as they began to fumble with the button on his jeans; he closed his eyes and put his plan into action.

He pulled his hands out from under him keeping her unaware that anything was amiss by continuing to kiss her passionately he was ever so grateful for all the practice he had had over the years. She remained ignorant to Braden's freedom even as his fingers became intertwined in her hair, he then took the opportunity he had by biting down on her tongue and pulling some of hair out; she leapt up and backwards in one move with a quickness and motion that only something nonhuman could possess. Braden's heart was pounding so loudly he feared he wouldn't be able to hear anything else. The witch stood there fuming while the hunter tasting blood that was not his own felt a confidence in his abilities far more than he had a right to. The world seemed crisper, quieter and louder all the same time and knew that for that instant he was her equal. His eyes flashed over to the hex bag sitting on the ground next to the fire and he grabbed it and opened it all before she could react. The hair that was caught up in his fingers was quickly shoved into the bag but before his next move she was on him. Her hand grabbing at his chest; his heart felt as if it was being crushed, his lungs felt as if they were on fire. His breath was slowly being pulled from him and he felt nothing but pain. In his agony he thought of his wife, his daughter, his son, of Dean and Mia, Sam, Carrie and Katie and somehow found the strength to heave the hex bag into the boiling hot cauldron. The scream that escaped was horrific to hear and he was unsure of how to feel as he saw the witch melt in front of him reminding him of the scene from the Wizard of Oz that had given Sean nightmares for a week. He soon collapsed hoping to regain enough strength to get him out of the woods and back to his family.

His chest a bloody mess but finding renewed strength Braden began to make his way following the same advice he had given his brother keeping the moon to his right. He knew he was close as he could hear Allie's sobs and Jacks voice on the phone.

"I screwed up Dad," Jack began, "I think Braden's dead."

Allie's sobs grew louder. "I'm bringing Allie home - yes sir - I don't know," he cried.

Braden finally could see his family ahead. Allie was sitting on the ground hugging her knees to her chest and rocking back forth her sobs hurting Braden more than his injuries. Jack was walking around cradling the phone tears streaming down his face. Finally his little girl saw him and screamed out for him, "Daddy, Daddy," as she ran to him.

"Give me the phone," Braden ordered.

Jack stood in shock whiter than Braden thought humanly possible and handed the phone over before he turned and began retching. "Dad it's me, I'm okay. We'll be coming by shortly, I'll need a few stitches and some mouthwash."

Braden gave Jack several minutes to recover while he looked for a shirt to put over his current blood soaked one. Allie still terrified hadn't said or done much other than latch onto Braden's leg refusing to let go.

"I was going to have you take Allie but you look even worse than I do," Braden told Jack. "Drive straight home and we'll be right behind you."

"I'm sorry Braden I didn't know," Jack sniffled.

"That's right you didn't know and because you went ahead anyway you nearly got yourself killed and worse my eight year old daughter was in danger. You can't take this lightly; hunting is real and is dangerous; it is anything but the game you were searching for."

On the way home Braden thought about the words he had told Jack wondering how his father hadn't killed him for all the times he so recklessly tackled hunts. Dean had always known what was best and it was only recently that Braden truly saw that.

Jack drove and realized he wanted no part of this hunting thing and was grateful that he was allowed that choice. Allie realized what an amazingly brave man her daddy was and how scary the world could really be. And Braden realized what lengths he would go to in order to save the ones he loved as well as the fact that he was successful in killing a witch with only the use of a barrette and his looks.

Years in the future…

Allie couldn't help but feel the warmth creep up her body as the love of her life got down on one knee in front of her.

"Allison Nichole Winchester will you marry me?" Nick Landon, Allie's boyfriend of a year asked as he blushed.

Allie was more excited than words could state. Nick was a wonderful man and had even passed her father's scrutiny but there was one thing standing in their way and Allie cleared her throat and hoped that she could do it justice.

"Nick before I answer you there is something you need to know, well many things you need to know and if after I tell you, and if the question still stands after our conversation then my answer is yes."

"What could you possibly tell me that would change my mind," Nick wanted to know his face taking on a puzzled expression.

"Well you see you know how my dad saves lives," Allie began.

"Your dad is an amazing man," Nick interrupted.

"You only know the half of it. You see it all started way back with my Great Grandma Mary and Great Grandpa John..."

The End

Epilogue

Here is where the Winchesters are today…

**Sam**-semi-retired still giving legal advice to all who ask.

**Carrie**-retired from the bank but works part-time for a florist.

**Katie**-after finally getting through school and attaining her PHD she is a practicing psychologist always looking out for the supernatural in traumatic cases. She married her receptionist, Brent and they have one son, Brady.

**Dean**-he is also semi-retired popping into the garage regularly to ensure that Jack continues to run the place as he should.

**Mia**-finally retired but found she couldn't stay away and still substitutes regularly.

**Jack**- is chief mechanic at the garage but remains under the ever watchful eye of his father. He and his long term girlfriend, Cassidy have a daughter Cori.

**Braden**-continues to save lives every day in his capacity as a paramedic. He has declined repeated offers of taking a supervisory desk job as it would take him out of the action he loves so much.

**Morgan**-continues to wait tables laughing it up with her regulars and serving her extended family.

**Allie**-always the adventurous one, became a pilot flying commuter jets for those who need to get somewhere fast; handy for hunters who need to find themselves cross country in a hurry, with weapons. She did marry Nick who tries not to ask too many questions.

**Sean**-inspired by his father's efforts that day when he was six, Sean became a nurse and found that he has his dad's knack for saving lives.

Oh and as for hunting…yeah they do that too. How can they not, the Winchesters are a best team of hunters ever assembled.

Two patriarchs with more experience than anyone else on the planet, a psychologist, great medical staff and a pilot, how can they not hunt? And so they do and the world is a much better place for it.

_Now…I do have a few extra chapters that I wrote after the story was done. I had posted this story on another site and asked if anybody wanted me to write about certain things I hadn't addressed in the original story…I got several requests. So come back next week for the bonus chapters. They are all over the map; some with Dean well before Braden's existence, some with Braden as a teen as well as older…it's quite the variety…The first one is how Dean was told he was going to be a father. I hope to "see" you next week for the bonus. Thank you for reading and heaps of gratitude for all the reviews _


	62. BonusHoney You're going to be

**Enjoy…the first of a few in no particular order**

**Honey You're Going To Be…**

A wave of nausea hit Allison as if she were on a giant roller coaster at a theme park, but this wasn't due to any thrill ride. What she had expected was in fact true as the little window on the indicator was showing a big fat yes. She let out a deep breath and felt giddy all of a sudden. Then she tried to focus, she and Dean hadn't really talked much about having children. They both knew they wanted kids, maybe, one day, but beyond that nothing was cemented. She was going to school, Dean was working and hunting something she despised and this really wasn't the right time to add to the family, but when was the right time? When would things be perfect to bring in a baby? Allison threw the pregnancy test in the trashcan and couldn't help but smile. She would cook a romantic meal, steaks, potatoes and baby peas with pie for dessert and they would eat by candlelight and then, then she would tell him he was going to be a daddy. She practically squealed with delight imagining the baby looking just like its daddy.

Allison regrouped and put her books away trying to maintain some kind of impression of calm. She kept clock watching and expected Dean home at any time. She was so in love with the man that her whole body tingled with expectation when it came time for Dean's return home. Then she finally heard the key in the lock and her man was home.

"Hey babe," he said hustling by.

"What's the rush, it's Friday night I thought we could have a relaxing evening?"

"Sorry," Dean said grabbing his duffle bag, "shapeshifter sighting in Pennsylvania. If I leave now I can be there before midnight. Sorry babe but I'll make it up to you," he finished slamming the door behind him.

"But I had something to tell you," Allison said to the now empty room, "but I guess it can wait. So much for plans," she said sitting down on the couch disappointed.

The next morning she stumbled into the living room to see Joey sitting there with a wide grin on her face.

"What's the smile for?" Allison asked.

"I sense something different, you are emitting an aura of happiness and since your husband isn't around I know it isn't from last night."

"Aren't you the funny one," Allison snapped back.

"So what gives?" Joey inquired. "Where is hubby?"

"On a hunt, he is always on a hunt."

"Well you knew he was a hunter and that's what hunters do; in fact I'm amazed he holds down a job. But if you remember correctly he wouldn't be your husband if he wasn't a hunter and you have me to thank for that."

"Yeah cause stopping him from killing you is the arrow that pierced our hearts."

"Right so what is going on with you, you seemed out of sorts," Joey said.

"I have some big news that I need to tell Dean but he was only home for 3 minutes last night before he left and I never got the chance to talk to him."

"Wow he can pack fast."

"He keeps his duffle bag ready in case he gets a call in the middle of the night. So he was in and out and here I am alone all weekend."

"Hey what am I chopped liver? Tell me your news," Joey encouraged.

"No, Dean needs to be the one to hear it first."

Joey cocked her head and then gasped, "you're pregnant, you are you are."

"How do you know?" Allison asked.

"I can hear another heartbeat, it's a lot faster than yours. Oh my God, you are going to be a mom, can I be the Godmother or Aunt or something? I'm never going to have any and I would love to be a part of a family, please please," she begged.

"Of course but first you have to make sure you are, um prepared to be around a baby."

"Oh don't worry I've been on that vegetarian diet long enough that I am 100% safe. How are you going to tell Dean?"

"I don't know yet. I was going to make a special dinner but that went out the window as he went out the door."

"I know, look its cloudy outside allowing me to roam so let's hit the mall," Joey suggested.

Dean got home late Sunday night and Allison was already asleep but Monday she planned to put her idea into action. Dean got home as Allison was finishing dinner and went to sit down in front of the TV after giving her a peck on the cheek.

"You're gone all weekend and that's all I get?" Allison asked disappointed.

"Give me a minute to rest and then we can catch up," he promised.

"Well I have something to tell you first."

"Mmmhhhmmm," Dean mumbled as the phone rang.

By the time Allison finished the call dinner was nearly ready and so was she. If she didn't tell Dean soon she was going to burst. "I don't know how to say it, I mean I had it all planned out, Joey and I went to the mall and everything but I'm just going to tell you; I'm pregnant, your going to be a daddy. I know we haven't talked about it much and all but I guess we were more action than talk and well…we're going to parents. So are you happy, please tell me you're happy."

Upon hearing nothing but silence Allison turned around to discover Dean was asleep in the chair.

"Well crap strike two," she sighed disgusted. "I guess he'll figure it out when he changes his first diaper." She ate her dinner alone while Dean slept on, his exhaustion of the hunt dominating everything else. Then she gave him a look of contempt and stomped off to bed alone.

The next morning she woke up to an empty apartment and a note of apology and the promise of an attentive husband that evening. Allison sure hoped so because she was barely functioning as she hauled her secret around like a heavy burden. She made it home and decided to go back to plan A that Joey had devised for her. She tried to allow her frustration at Dean's lack of interest to wash away; after all he had no idea of the news she was trying to share. But as he walked in the apartment she let it fly literally as the wrapped package she had been toying with flew from her hands and hit Dean in the chest.

"What's this?" he asked surprised.

"It's something I picked up at the mall this weekend while you were gone."

"I'm sorry about that, but we got the shapeshifter," Dean said hoping that would help his situation.

"That's great babe, open the package."

On Saturday with Joey urging her on they went to a store filled to the brim with tiny little outfits. They agreed to each pick something out and meet back and choose whichever one seemed right. Allison took forever and had planned on picking something in a neutral color but she kept drifting towards the boys area. She picked up several things but nothing seemed quite right until something caught her eye; it was a one piece undershirt with a car on the front and it was perfect. She grabbed one off the rack and went to find Joey.

"Look how cute this stuff is," Joey blabbered. "I can't wait until he's born and you won't have to buy a thing, I'll go crazy in here."

"He, you said he, do you think it's going to be a boy?"

"Yeah for some reason I do, it just seems right."

"Really, cause that's what I think; look at this shirt how cute is it?"

"Very cute and it's perfect," Joey commented fawning over the tiny outfit.

And the perfect tiny outfit sailed across the room at the future father. Dean carefully unwrapped the shirt and held it up. "Very cool, but a bit small don't you think?"

"Not for the person I bought it for," Allison said frustrated.

"Who had a baby?" Dean asked oblivious to the message his wife was trying to get across.

Allison threw her head back and tried not to scream. Listen to me dear, somebody you know quite intimately is pregnant and will be having a baby in about 7 months," Allison hinted.

"Really, I don't know too many people. I can't imagine who it could be," Dean said looking unsure.

"Did you take a hit to the head on that last hunt?" Allison questioned.

"No why do you ask?" Dean said as his mind began to catch up with what Allison had been trying so desperately to get across to him. "Oh my God," he exclaimed.

"Finally, good grief man I didn't think you would ever get it," Allison said finally relieved. "I've been trying to tell you since Friday."

"Oh my God," Dean repeated staring at the tiny little shirt. "I'm going to be a daddy and you a mommy. When?"

"Seven months, if I calculated correctly I am already two months along," Allison explained as Dean walked over and placed his hand on her stomach and smiled. "I'm going to be a daddy," he said grinning.

"Yes you are and you are going to be a great one, I just know it," Allison said her smile just as wide

And so it was that 7 months later the tiny bundle who both Allison and Joey correctly predicted to be a boy was born with a flourish of black hair and loud cries. Little Braden John Winchester the spitting image of his father in looks and spirit had entered the world and in due time would leave his mark.


	63. Uncle Sam to the Rescue

**Uncle Sam to the Rescue**

Sam sat straight up unsure of what woke him. His eyes were darting around the room when they saw Dean standing there his finger to his lips. "Braden's gone again, I need your help," he whispered.

Sam nodded and quietly dressed and followed his big brother down the stairs. "I woke up and his bed was messed up but empty and his car is gone, have you heard of any hunts?" Dean asked.

Sam lost the battle of fatigue and yawned wide enough for a flock of birds to nest in his mouth. "No man, nothing on my radar. Maybe he's at a party," Sam suggested.

"I have to be the only father who wishes his kid is at a party getting drunk and having sex. There has to be something out there," Dean said running his hand through his hair and pacing around the dining room.

"Think, has he said anything to you, anything slip out lately?" Sam asked.

"Wait there was something, that one girl, Morgan the hunter's kid; he mentioned that she was worried about something."

"Well that's it, he is either helping her or trying to talk her out of it," Sam said. "Where does she live?"

"I have no idea," Dean said defeated. He took his phone out of his pocket again and looked at the display hoping it would spring to life with news from his son. Disappointed at its incessant silence he placed the device back in his pocket.

Suddenly Sam's phone came to life causing him to jump. He picked it up and studied the incoming number. "It's Braden," he remarked as he answered it.

Dean began to reach for the phone but Sam pulled back as he said hello.

"Uncle Sam I need your help, Morgan and I are in the cemetery and these demons are more powerful than I thought. I tried to talk her out of it, but she was insistent and we need your help," Braden said hurriedly.

"Why not call your dad, I'm sure he is worried," Sam tried.

"Because I need help not a lecture," Braden answered disgusted that Sam chose this moment to discuss their domestic issues.

"Okay I get it, where are you?"

Braden relayed his location and Sam hung up and headed for his keys and coat.

"So where is he?" Dean asked astonished by Sam's silence.

"Let me go help him, then when we get back you can talk to him," Sam answered.

"I'm sorry, what! He is my son and I need to be there."

"I know you want to be there, but you being his dad is precisely why he doesn't want you there. Dean let me do this, if I bring you along he won't call me in the future if he needs help and I really don't think you want that."

Dean was quiet but finally nodded and Sam took off knowing his brother's heart had just been broken.

Sam cursed this consistent feud between father and son as it felt all too familiar. He recalled how he and John had continually butted heads and nobody was ever at ease. He saw Dean's frustration and Braden's aggravation and just hoped it would all work out in the end. Braden was too bold for his own good and Dean was too, well too much like John in his demands. There was never any half way and Braden resented being told no and put off. It seemed that Sam was constantly in the middle now having an idea how Dean must have felt all those years ago. He sighed and raced to the cemetery hoping he would get there in time to save his petulant nephew.

Pulling up Sam could see that Braden was holding his own but wouldn't be able to hang on for long. The body of a woman once possessed was lying on the ground while Braden was doing his best to read the exorcism in the wind and darkness while keeping the other demon at bay. There was a girl presumable Morgan leaning against him looking rather peaked. He remembered hearing that a couple of demons might be in town and were hell bent on destroying anyone who got in their way. He had gotten this information from his nephew the golden child who was very afraid that Morgan was going to attempt to stop them angry that her father had dumped her off here and gone on his merry way. She had been depressed and Braden had been very concerned and apparently Dean must not have taken him seriously. So it looked like Braden had snuck out and done what he felt he needed to do in order to protect a friend.

Sam ran up and pulled Braden and Morgan out of the fight and finished off the enemy without too much difficulty. When he was done Braden was soothing Morgan who seemed thrilled that her knight in shining armor had showed up and saved her except she wasn't thinking of Sam at all. If he wasn't mistaken this girl was falling head over heels for his nephew who wasn't resisting her attempts in the slightest.

"I don't know what I was thinking I'm just grateful that you both were here to save me. I guess I was hoping my dad would come and help me, but I won't complain," Morgan said.

The ride was quiet until Morgan was safely tucked away in her apartment. "So what the hell were you thinking?" Sam asked.

"That she was attempting something way out of her league and needed help before she was killed. I mentioned it to Dad but he blew me off. I knew I could count on you to come help without the prerequisite lecture," Braden said yawning.

"Look kid I don't appreciate the position you put me in. I mean I love you to death, just as if you were my own and I'll never not help you, but you have to quit playing me against your dad. You get angry with him and pull this crap and I find myself smack dab in the middle every time."

"He doesn't listen to me," Braden complained.

"He doesn't want you to die in some cemetery taking on something that is none of your business."

"I told him about this but he didn't believe me Sam, I tried to play by the rules but he dismissed it."

"I know it's hard but if you didn't have this reputation of running off at the drop of every hat then maybe he could give more credence to your requests. We've hunted all of our lives and now its family time and every time he turns around you are throwing it in his face. He has responsibilities to you, Mia and Jack that is his priority. We have killed more evil than anyone I know and it just needs to be over."

"That's why it's my turn," Braden said.

"Oh really, well I'm with your father there, you are just not ready for that, not yet anyway. And yet we find ourselves in this situation all the time. You have to stop using me as a crutch Braden, in a few years with some more training and hooking up with a partner or two you will be fine, but not yet."

Braden just shook his head and stared out the window.

"I know you think that I'm full of crap but one day you'll see it all make sense," Sam said hoping Braden would live that long.


	64. The Day the Music Died

**Warning…tissue alert**

**The Day the Music Died**

Dean's eyelids began to flutter but he tried in vain to keep them closed, because if he opened them then he would have to face the reality of the day. He would have to get up and wake his 5 year old son and prepare them both for the funeral of their wife and mother. He just wanted to stay in that bed putting off reality for as long as he could. Of course he hadn't been sleeping much, but when he fell asleep on the couch he wouldn't hear Braden call out to him in the night as he hadn't been sleeping either. So he returned to his bedroom and the fact that he would have the large bed all to himself never again reaching over to feel Allison's soft skin or to smell the shampoo in her hair that reminded him of a flower garden. Never again would she giggle as he snuggled with her or made advances in the wee hours of the night. Never again would she tell him how much she loved him and how happy she was. Never again would he be the man he was before today.

The devastation of the day was etched in the faces of both the Winchesters as Carrie came over to help with Braden. Both she and Sam had been Godsends during this time. Allison had been sick for months the last being very difficult to bear for them all and without Sam and Carrie Dean had no idea how he would have coped. But now her battle was over and theirs had just begun.

Dean straightened his tie and took one last look in the mirror; he looked beyond his years, exhausted and defeated. He practiced his smile but it looked fake but he had to try for Braden's sake. How much did his son even understand? He had tried to be as open as possible but he wasn't exactly sure how a 5 year olds brain worked. What did Braden understand and how was Dean going to explain this tragedy?

Braden was fidgety at the funeral as he sat between Dean and Sam. He clutched his fathers arm unwilling to let go during the entire service. Dean battled tears not wanting to cry in front of his son, but found that they escaped despite his best efforts. Braden in turn buried his head in his father's chest while Sam kept his hand on his nephews shoulder. At the cemetery Braden held his fathers hand so tightly that Dean was amazed at his son's strength. Seeing the ornate box that held his beloved wife and mother of his son was the most difficult thing he ever had to endure. It brought back the memory of watching John's body go up into flames so many years before. He also recalled holding Sam while their house was on fire taking their mother with it. Why did he have to suffer such loss and why did his son now have to grow up without a mother just as he had.

The remainder of the day was foggy at best. There were so many people wishing him well and offering their condolences that Dean didn't think it would ever end. Each had sympathy for him and his plight but he also knew they would all return home to the normalcy of their lives and he would be left in his cloud of sadness. Throughout the ordeal Braden would not let go of his father, he held onto his leg his suit coat anything he could. Several times Dean picked his son up and held him tightly in one arm while the other received well wishers. Carrie tried to get the boy to come with her but he refused afraid of leaving his fathers side. She finally gave in and hovered in case he changed his mind.

The day over the exhausted family of two didn't want to let go of the day knowing it would be the last moments that included Allison. Ben, Allison's father finally coaxed Braden from his fathers lap and got him ready for bed as Grace tried to council her son-in-law.

"We can stay for as long or as little time that you want," Grace offered.

Dean smiled as best he could. "Thanks for your support I can't even imagine what you are going through losing a child."

"I won't lie it's hell but something we must accept. I try and remind myself to be grateful for the time we had together. I smile knowing she was happy, that she found her soul mate and there is now a piece of her left behind. It will be a long time before we are all truly happy again, but we will get there and she will be rooting for us all the way."

"How am I going to do it? How can I raise Braden on my own? I mean I had a hard time seeing myself as a parent but now I'm a single parent."

"You'll do fine, you are an amazing man and you have the support of your brother and Carrie and you know we will do anything we can for you despite the distance. I know it seems impossible but you can make it you and Braden have the strength."

Upstairs Ben was rubbing Braden's head in an effort to get him to go to sleep. He began to hum and chant a slow song that his mother had sung to him when he was a child. It was said to give the recipient sweet dreams and strength for the days ahead.

"Why did she have to die Grandpa, was I bad?" Braden asked.

"No not at all. Sometimes our time is up before we believe it should be and that was the case with your mother. It was just her time to go to the other side a place where she will be happy, but a place where she will always miss you. We all live on different schedules and when we are called home we must go," Ben explained.

"Like how Tommy has to be home earlier than everybody else for dinner?"

"Yeah, kind of like that. Tommy wants to stay with his friends and play but even though it saddens him to go he is happy to be home and satisfied with a full belly," Ben said smiling.

"But Tommy can come back tomorrow and I won't see Mommy tomorrow," Braden lamented.

"Well one day you will be able to see her tomorrow, but for now you and your daddy are a team that will be here to remember her and carry her memory into the world. Only you can represent your mom, you are a part of her so live your life wisely and in honor of her. You must say what she no longer can. Do you think you can do that?"

Braden nodded and sat up to hug his grandfather. "I will make her proud every day," he said with meaning.

"I'm sure you will Braden I'm sure you will," Ben replied.


	65. It's Not A Sistah

**It's Not A Sistah**

"Sistah," Allie said for the 50th time that day as Braden picked up his two year old daughter.

"You think so huh?" Braden asked as they approached Morgan and her ever growing belly.

"Yesth," she lisped.

"Whatever it is I want it out," Morgan groaned as she attempted to get up.

Braden held his hand out and pulled her up to her feet. "I wish you would stay home from work. I know your feet must be killing you."

"I'll need the time after sistah is born and despite your overtime we could use all the income we can get even with Mia watching Allie free of charge in the evenings."

"Well I still don't like it," Braden said. "You have what around 2 weeks left?"

"Yeah and I'm counting each and every day," Morgan said yawning.

A week later Morgan was in the middle of her shift at the diner, the lunch crowd was gone and they were preparing for the dinner throng when she felt a stabbing pain in her lower stomach. It was brief but made her stop what she was doing and breathe through it. It took her by surprise and felt nothing like her labor pains with Allie. She briefly thought about calling Braden but then her best customer came in and she was quickly distracted.

Braden was busy wiping down the ambulance when his thoughts of being a father again overwhelmed him. He was thrilled that they were going to be parents for a second time but the fear of monetary shortfalls along with sleep shortfalls began to plague him. He insisted that Morgan take at least 6 weeks off after the birth if not more. Mia, Carrie and Katie all stepped up in their offers of babysitting whenever their schedules allowed was going to help immensely but it was still going to be tight throwing Braden into the never ending saga of overtime. He had to take all that he could get but at the same time he would be missing so much at home and wouldn't be there to support his wife and it killed him.

Sherry hadn't seen Morgan for several minutes and was beginning to get worried. She pulled out her cell phone and called Braden. Maybe he could talk some sense into her about going home or to the hospital. But her call went right to voice mail. "He must be on a call," she sighed.

Sherry finally checked the break room where she found Morgan panting and forcing air from her lungs. "I just tried to call Braden but he didn't answer," Sherry said.

"Here, speed dial B-work," Morgan said handing off the phone. "They can tell you where he is."

Doing as she was told Sherry found out that Braden was indeed on a call and they would have him check in as soon as he could. She then offered to call them back and have them send an ambulance but Morgan declined. "It took forever for Allie to come I have plenty of time," she assured her friend.

Sherry wasn't so sure but tried to make Morgan as comfortable as possible. Braden's call ended up being minor and nobody needed transport to the hospital. He checked his phone and saw that he had a new voice mail and when he discovered Sherry's message he immediately began driving towards the diner.

"Where are you going?" his partner Paul asked.

"Unit 51 we a have message for you to call your wife as soon as possible," the radio crackled.

"Is it time?" Paul shrieked.

"I have no idea, but she isn't much of a drama queen so we're going to check it out," Braden said trying to resist turning the lights and siren on.

The large vehicle skidded into the lot with Braden practically jumping out before it completely stopped. He threw the front door open and demanded to know where Morgan was. Braden quickly made his way to the back and saw his wife lying on the couch obviously uncomfortable.

"Hey babe how are you?" Braden asked gently.

"I think something's wrong," she panted.

"Why?" Braden asked quickly as he got her blood pressure and pulse.

"The pain is different, I know when you were born the cord was wrapped around your neck and I think that's what's happening," Morgan ranted.

Braden relaxed a bit knowing that Morgan was just upset and her fear was getting the best of her. "Let me take a look," he urged.

"No I don't want you to look," she gasped.

"Honey I've seen it before."

"Not like this."

"I saw Allie born, now I need to see what's going on," Braden said already moving into action.

"Okay but I am not happy about this."

"Has your water broken?" Braden asked already knowing the answer as he was met with a crowning head.

"I think so," Morgan replied.

"Was it clear?" Braden asked as he gently massaged Morgan to get her to relax and allow her to accommodate baby's head.

"Yeah I think so. Braden I'm so worried. Where's Allie?"

"Mia had a meeting so my dad picked her up, don't worry she's fine. Now listen you are very close I can see the baby's head," Braden said as he pulled out a bag of lactated ringers.  
>"What? Is it a boy or girl?" Morgan asked<p>

"Honey I can't even tell if it's human yet," Braden teased preparing her arm for the IV.

"That is not funny," Morgan snapped. "What are you doing?" she asked as he pulled some tape out.

"Sorry babe," Braden apologized and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I have to get a line in you so you can some get some fluids."

"Don't do that, that's how we got here in the first place," she said speaking of the kiss, "and why do I need fluids?"

"I think it was a bit more than that," Braden chided. "And you had fluids with Allison it's just standard now hold still."

"Why are your hands purple?" Morgan asked in a panic as Braden worked.

"They're gloves, I put my gloves on, it's protocol we have to keep you and the baby safe and germ free. Sherry can you find me something clean to wrap the baby in when it comes out?" Braden asked trying to find something for the poor woman to do.

"Why are the purple?" Morgan asked a near panic.

"Because they are, now listen to me I've done this before and you'll be just fine," Braden calmly reassured his wife as he finished with IV.

"You have? When? This isn't supposed to be how it is, we are supposed to be in a hospital with doctors and nurses and little bubbles to put the baby in and none of that is here. You are supposed to be standing by my head stroking my hair and whispering encouragement in my ear. You are not supposed to be down there delivering the baby," Morgan said her voice rising.

"Maybe not but there isn't much of a choice, on your next contraction I want you to push," Braden instructed.

"No we need to call 911," she declared.

"Babe I am 911 and I'm already here so see everything will be fine, now get ready to push."

Morgan took a deep breath and as the pain enveloped her she began to push that new life out into the world. After several minutes of pushing, resting, encouraging and pure determination a new Winchester slipped into the world. Braden pulled his son into his arms and began to stimulate the baby getting that first eventful cry.

"What is it?" Morgan asked breathlessly as Braden wrapped the baby in the apron that Sherry had brought.

The cord cut and face wiped Braden handed the baby to his partner to show his wife so he could ensure all was going well with Morgan.

"Well Allie is going to be pissed," he hinted.

"It's a boy?" she asked.

"It's no sistah," Braden said mimicking his daughter's favorite word of late.

"Thank God, one of each because I am not doing this again," she sighed.

"Okay my dear wife and mother of two we need to get you both to the hospital and checked out," Braden said taking his son back for a moment before he handed him off to Sherry to help Morgan onto the gurney.

"Is he okay?" she asked shifting her weight.

"He is just fine, but we need to get you looked at," Braden said knowing that bleeding could always become a problem and had no desire to deal with that in the back room of the diner.

They walked through the dining room causing a hush by all the patrons who had assembled worried and waiting. A cheer went up when they saw the little one snuggled in Sherry's arms. They made it to the parking lot where Dean was standing with Allison in his arms.

"I saw your rig and put two and two together is everything okay?" Dean asked.

"Congratulations Grandpa, it's a boy," Braden said smiling.

"Sistah," Allie said stubbornly not understanding.

As they stood for a minute Braden realized he needed to jump start his partner. "Paul I'm not driving so do you want to climb on up there so we can get going," Braden urged after they slid Morgan up into the ambulance.

Braden took his baby son and climbed in after his wife both of them glowing as they gazed down at their latest creation.


	66. How I Met Your Mother

**How I Met Your Mother**

Dean was breathing heavily as he slammed the door and on escape route out. The vampire he had been chasing for the last two days was cornered and it was about time. He was on this job alone as Sam was back at school whittling away on his degree a bit at a time. Dean had felt as if he had been running in circles and now finally there was an end to this madness.

"Look I've told you I'm a good soldier now, vegetarian, human blood free," the vampire argued. "My friend can verify it for me."

"Sure right before she chews me up and spits me out, sorry but I'll pass on the confirmation," Dean said as he moved in for the kill.

"Wait," a voice screamed out as a flash of bright sunlight poured into the space.

"Tell him Allison tell him I don't hurt anybody," the vampire begged.

"She's telling the truth, she has been staying away from temptation and not spilling any human blood. Believe me if I thought she was a threat I certainly wouldn't allow her in my hometown or near my family," Allison stated.

"Okay and I should believe you why?" Dean asked.

"Because it's the truth," she answered.

"Oh of course how silly of me; sorry sister but the vamp has to go," Dean said moving towards the creature.

But as Dean was ready to strike something hit him in the back of the head. "What the hell?" he asked swaying on his feet for a moment.

"I said lay off," Allison demanded.

Dean took exception to the attack and in one swift move grabbed the board from her hands and shoved her down to the floor. He then renewed his assault but soon found a petite hand that had his manly parts in a vice grip. "Hey," he yelled out.

"Leave her alone," Allison stated.

"Let go, let go," Dean begged.

"Not until I feel as if my friend is out of danger. Toss the machete over there," she directed.

Dean hating himself for underestimating the situation and in the desire to maybe one day have the ability to father children slung the large implement across the room.

Allison released her grip and Dean blew out a mouth full of air. "I think you broke 'em," he said with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah well I tried to ask nicely, but you had to do it the hard way."

As Dean was recovering Allison went and checked on Joey. Dean looked at this worthy opponent with admiration. He guessed she stood at 5' 5" and had a petite frame, and her long dark hair flowed like he had never seen. Her dark eyes were full of life and her attitude was kick ass, just the kind of girl Dean could fall in the love with.

"You okay?" she finally asked as Dean continued to recuperate.

"Still in a lot of pain," he grimaced.

"Do you have kids?" Joey asked.

"No," Dean grunted.

"Pity, you may never have the chance," she said.

"Maybe you should get some ice or a bag of frozen peas," Allison suggested beginning to feel remorseful.

"Sure," Dean squeaked as he stood up. "I think I'm going to die," he said dramatically.

"Oh please, come on you can come to my house I'm sure my dad can mix you something up to ease your pain," Allison said as she helped up the handsome hunter.

Dean declined a ride not willing to leave the Impala behind as he gingerly settled himself behind the wheel. Each bump caused a wave of pain and he certainly hoped that this mystery girl's father could be of some assistance.

They pulled up to a small but tidy home on a large lot complete with a pond and mature trees. Dean carefully slid out of the car and then questioned himself as to why he was trusting this woman who not only put the squeeze of death on him but intervened on behalf of a vampire. The vampire who was now making her way to the front door with a blanket draped over her head. He could be walking right into some kind of lion's den, but there was just something about this woman that made him want to spend any moment he could with her.

They entered the front door and Dean hung back as a woman came out from the kitchen carrying a mug of coffee. "Allie dear what brings you home?"

"HeyMom," Allison said leaning over and offering her mother a kiss. "Joey ran into a bit of trouble and is going to spend the rest of the day in the basement."

"Oh, okay just warn your father. How are you Joey?"

"Fine Mrs. Clearwater," the blanket answered.

Joey moved away from the windows and pulled the covering off and found the basement door and disappeared down below.

"And who is this young man?"

"A hunter who tried to kill Joey," Allison explained.

"Well you knew this would happen," the woman stated. "And do you have a name sweetie?"  
>"Um yeah, Dean, Dean Winchester."<p>

"And you hunt alone?"

"Usually my brother is with me but he had other things to attend to and I didn't foresee this being so complicated," he said shooting a look at Allison.

"That's my girl. I'm Grace and my husband Ben is out back. Come on in while I get you something to eat," she said smiling.

Meanwhile Allison had visited the kitchen and came back with a bag of frozen blueberries and tossed them to Dean.

"Do I want to know?" Grace asked.

"Probably not," Allison said.

"Why don't you come help me in the kitchen and let Dean relax a little in private."

Dean gently placed the frigid bag of fruit in his special place and put his head back and closed his eyes.

In the kitchen Allison explained exactly what had happened.

"Well he is a cutie, but that is not the way I would recommend to meet a guy," Grace was saying.

"He is pretty good looking isn't he," Allison agreed. "Well I had to protect Joey."

"Yeah well she can take care of herself you don't need to be putting yourself in danger. I don't like what she brings with her. I mean don't get me wrong she was a lovely girl, but the whole vampire thing throws a wrench in the works."

"But she isn't hurting people anymore and I'm not going to abandon her when she needs a friend the most. And I will do what I have to in order to protect her."

"You are so strong willed one day I hope you have a child just as stubborn as you," Grace said slicing the sandwich in two. "Come to think of it you and Dean would have beautiful children, that's if you didn't damage his reproductive organs."

"He'll be fine he's just trying to make me feel bad."

When the women took the food into the front room they discovered Ben had wandered in and introduced himself and the two men were discussing tribal laws.

"Well it looks like lunch is here. I think I'm going to mix you up a bit of an herbal remedy to ease what ails ya," Ben said getting up.

Dean remained feeling a bit awkward as Grace continually smiled at him and Allison fidgeted in her chair. Finally feeling for the boy Ben called him into the kitchen. 

"This ought to help you a bit," he said offering a hot cup of something that smelled horrible. "Don't worry it tastes better than it smells, but you might want to hold your nose anyway." 

Dean did as he was told and gulped the warm drink feeling the heat twist its way downward. "Not too bad, but what did I just drink?"

"We believe that we get much of our strength from the earth, we give back and protect her she will in turn provide for our needs. The herbs in this drink will give you a pain free night," Ben said smiling.

"Well I'm game," Dean chuckled.

"How long have you hunted?" Ben asked.

Dean was surprised by the question and remained mute for a long minute. Ben allowed the silence to sit as it wasn't their way to fill a void with constant chatter.

"Since, well since forever, my dad started me out pretty young."

"Then your tragedy must have been great for that to happen."

"Yes it was."

"For that I am sorry. Our entrance has been recent, we keep open minds but I must say that this took even us by surprise. Joey gone for so long and then back, we didn't understand. It took Allie forever to make us aware."

"And you're okay with it?" Dean asked.

"Not really, but as you have already experienced Allison is shall we say headstrong. We were going to understand and accept or risk losing her. Joey abides by our rules and we try to keep everybody close and out of the way of guys like you."

"Yeah vampires don't sit well with guys like us, gals either," Dean agreed.

"Nothing is black and white and once you believe it is you will forever lock the cage of humanity. The world was never meant to make sense yet man never ceases to try and make a nice and neat little compartmentalized contraption out of it; that only serves to drive one mad."

"You do have a point," Dean nodded.

With much persuasion Dean was convinced to stay and allow the Clearwater's to make up for Dean's inconvenience. That night as he snuggled into the couch he dreamed of nothing but the dark haired beauty with the death grip.

Dean woke up with a start as the morning sun came blazing in the window. He got up and looked around finding nobody he crept into the kitchen to find a note on the table.

_Dean there is a fresh towel in the bathroom and pancakes in the fridge, help yourself._

Dean guessed that fine script was from Grace. He set the note down and made his way to the bathroom where he found his duffle bag that had been in the passenger seat of the Impala there waiting for him. He showered, shaved and put on a fresh set of clothes before he found his way to the pancakes and coffee in the kitchen.

He was finding himself very comfortable with this family despite the somewhat awkward beginnings of the relationship. He had no idea what his next move should be, he certainly did not want to overstay his welcome and there was nothing keeping him here, but yet he had no overwhelming desire to leave. As he was thinking about the spot he was in Ben came inside with a set of very sharp hunting knives.

"Hey there Dean did you sleep okay?" Ben asked cheerfully.

Dean eyed the knives and his heart began to pump a bit harder. "Yes sir just fine."

"Feel any better?"

Dean thought a moment and realized his discomfort was all but gone. "I do, I feel much better. What was in that potion?"

"Ah ancient Indian secret," Ben teased sounding like the very ancient Calgon commercials that Dean barely remembered.

"Well whatever it was I love it. Thank you so much for your hospitality, you've been very gracious."

"Yeah well we're used to it; Allison requires some cleaning up after sometimes."

"Does she still live here with you guys?" Dean dared to ask.

"Yeah for now, she's been in and out. Went off to college, decided she wasn't ready, backpacked across the U.S. and Canada with some buddies, went back to school then the whole Joey coming back as a vampire reared its head and took most of her attention that girl is nothing but fiercely loyal. She is interning at a local school, she wants to become a music teacher. She is an amazing musician and wants to spread her love."

"That sounds great," Dean smiled. "I know a bit about cars, my dad was a mechanic before he began to hunt but hunting is my non-paying career and that's what I've been doing forever."

"There's a guy not far from here that's a great mechanic, I take my cars to him," Ben said smiling.

"Do you mind if I take a walk?" Dean asked changing the subject.

"Not at all, there are some beautiful woods across the street that will always cure what ails you, but don't go too deep it's easy to get lost," Ben advised.

After a week Dean decided he had to be on his way, he couldn't justify hanging around any longer despite feeling quite at home with the Clearwater's.

"You're leaving?" Allison asked.

"Yep can't stay here forever," Dean said trying not to become entrapped by those big dark eyes.

"Well I was thinking we could maybe go to the movies or something tonight, let me make-up for what happened, make sure everything still works," Allison winked.

Dean nearly choked on his tongue. "I suppose I could stay one more night," he blabbered.

Dean stayed much longer than one night and the rest as they say is history.


	67. Another Day Another Life Saved

**Well folks this this is the very last installment of Protect and Survive. I thank you all for your support and reviews.**

**Please keep an eye out for any of my other stories.**

**Another Day Another Life Saved**

Braden sighed as loaded the new inventory into the back of the ambulance.

"All done?" his partner asked.

"Yeah were good for the rest of day," Braden said just as a call came in.

Braden and Tim jumped up and took off to the nursing home where a resident was having trouble breathing. After a simple breathing treatment the duo finished up and was heading back to the garage when another call came through.

"Domestic violence with possible injuries at 402 Oak Lane," came the dispatcher's voice.

Braden picked up the mike and said they were only 2 blocks away and would respond. They pulled up a minute later and grabbed all the gear and waited. Procedure dictated that they wait until the police were on the scene and all was secured. But as the seconds ticked by Braden was having a difficult time waiting it out.

"Dude the scene isn't secure, we can't go in yet," Tim said as a scream came from the small dwelling.

"I know," Braden conceded rocking on his heels looking in vain for cops.

"Philip will have your ass if you go in there," Tim said speaking of their boss knowing Braden well enough to know that the man was seriously considering going forward without help.

Braden grabbed his mike and requested the ETA for the police. "ETA of 2 minutes, hold your ground unit 3," the dispatcher said.

Braden looked up at the house and edged closer causing Tim to call out to him again. Braden looked like a 3 year old with a full bladder and nowhere to pee as he danced around the front yard. Finally Braden heard a woman begging for her life inside and he could take no more. He bolted to the front door and as he threw his shoulder into it he could hear Tim swearing and getting on the radio. The door popped open as the frame splintered. There was a man holding a knife to the throat of a woman who was already bleeding from a cut around her eye. The distraction of Braden's entrance made it extremely easy for the trained hunter to get the knife and knock the gentleman out with a right cross.

The woman looked up at her angel and turned and threw up. As soon as she finished Braden helped her up and rushed her out the door to the ambulance. As they neared the curb a police car came screeching up not believing what they were seeing.

"A man with a knife on the kitchen floor unconscious, I have the victim," Braden barked.

The officer's, guns drawn, ran off to the house while Braden sat the woman in the back of rig. "Let me take a look at you," he said brushing her hair back.

"You, you saved me," she stuttered.

"Shhh, let's just concentrate on your injuries right now. Tell me where he hurt you," Braden asked as he began his assessment.

Only with Braden's insistence did Maggie agree to go to the hospital and get checked out. Her ex-husband Rick was hauled off to jail for domestic violence and violating a restraining order. In the end the story was unfortunately typical.

"Can you tell us what happened ma'am?" Officer Jones asked pad in hand.

"Give her a damn minute Josh," Braden said as he cleaned out a cut on her head.

"No I'm okay, I can talk. Our divorce became final today and I should've known he would show up, but I thought I could handle it."

"How long have you had the restraining order?" the officer asked.

"A while he has always been violent but I finally had had enough and went through with what I should have years ago. I know he would have killed me if this guy hadn't come in when he did," she said indicating Braden. "I'm sure he was supposed to wait for back-up but I really think I'd be dead if he had," she said as tears began to fall.

"Just doing my job ma'am," Braden said humbly.

Both officers shook their heads knowing that Braden went above and beyond the call of duty and were very grateful that somehow he had managed not to be killed himself.

When it was over Maggie had head trauma from having her head slammed into the wall, a cut and bruise over her right eye and a very nasty gash on her neck, one that would've turned into the fatal wound had Braden not burst through the door.

"So how did you do it Winchester?" Josh asked.

"Got lucky, the distraction caught him off guard and my adrenaline took care of the rest. Look can we just let this all go, it was no big deal," Braden said as he shut the back door to the ambulance where Tim was sitting with Maggie.

"No can do superman besides it's already been all over the radio and I think you are going to have some explaining to do," the officer joked.

Braden drove to the hospital where the doctors decided to keep Maggie overnight for observation. Braden kept catching Tim looking at him on the drive back to the garage. "What?"

"Unbelievable man simply unbelievable."

"What did you want me to do?"

"What are you a superhero in your spare time?" Tim asked.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I am."

"I believe it."

Back at Mercy Ambulance Company Philip had steam coming out of his ears. He had quickly heard of the heroics of a paramedic from his company over the radio shortly after it happened and he didn't even have to guess as to who was responsible. When unit 3 rolled in Philip wasted no time in requesting Braden's presence.

"Mr. Winchester my office now!" he yelled out into the open bay.

"I have a feeling he was in that radio loop," Tim said his eyes big.

"Apparently," Braden agreed.

"Good luck man."

Braden made his way to his boss's office and sat down.

"Did I tell you to sit down?" he barked.

"No sir," Braden said standing back up as Philip began pulling down the blinds to give the two some privacy.

"What in the hell were you thinking going in there without the scene being secure? What if that fool had a gun instead of a knife and killed you as soon as your toe hit the floor?"

Braden remained quiet finding a spot on the wall to stare at. He had had his bumps in the road while working for Philip but there were minor infractions, but now he suddenly felt 10 years younger and having to explain himself to the principal or worse his father.

"Do you have an answer?" Philip demanded.

"No sir, I guess I was lucky."

"Do you have a gun and the training to break up this type of conflict?"

Braden's mind raced, yes he did have a gun, though admittedly not on him at the time, and pretty good training but he knew the answer he had to give. "No sir," he repeated.

"Then why in the hell did you not wait like policy demands?"

"I couldn't stand by while he was killing her."

"You didn't know what was going on in there you had no idea of the situation and if you ever pull a stunt like that again your last worry will be the violent offender. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir, crystal clear."

"I'm telling you right now, this will not happen again. If you weren't such a damn good paramedic you would be packing your stuff up right now. There is no way that I am ever going to be calling your wife and tell her that you have been injured or worse, on a call because you decided to hotdog it. And don't get me started on your father. You're outta here for the day; the overtime you worked last week should cover what you will lose today. I want you to come back tomorrow with the understanding that you are to follow the rules that everybody here is expected to follow and if you can't then go off and become a cop or batman. Now get out of my sight," Philip finished.

Braden sighed and headed to his locker to get his dirty shirts from the week. "What happened?" Tim asked intercepting him.

"I'm suspended the rest of the day and I have a feeling he will be riding my ass for a while but other than that I'm good."

"Going home then?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Well you might want to remember that Josh took the call and that he knows Morgan and where she works and that he has a bigger mouth than a nosy grandma," Tim said.

"Oh crap," Braden said seeing that it was lunch time and knew exactly where Officer Jones would be dining. He raced off and pulled in right next to the squad car he had left earlier. He knew Morgan had been filled in about his adventure and he knew she wouldn't be at all happy about it. He had barely gotten through the door when Morgan appeared in front of him from nowhere and began to slap him and hit him on the shoulders.

"What were you thinking? Huh, you could've been killed; it is not your job to disarm people. You save them you don't take weapons away," she screamed at him.

The patrons of the restaurant were like extended family to the Winchesters and knew how Braden was and how much the couple was in love and how much he meant to his family so they all felt the pain from both sides as Morgan commenced to beating Braden. After what seemed like an eternity Morgan wore down and Braden held her hands up and off his head. He pulled her close and held her tightly as the tension eased in the room.

"How could you do something so dangerous, we have children to think of you know," she said through her tears.

"I know honey, but compared to other things it wasn't a big deal," he said quietly.

"Yeah but you research those things and come prepared you weren't prepared," she countered.

"I'm sorry babe, don't worry Philip already ripped my ass and I'm losing an afternoon's pay. I have officially learned my lesson."

"Oh I don't think so, I am still pissed and you will pay dearly," she said.

"What else do you want from me? What are you going to do?"

"It's not what I am going to do it's what I have already done."

"And what would that be?"

"Told your father all about it," she said snidely.

Later as the night was winding down and Braden still hadn't heard from Dean so maybe his concern was all for nothing after all. "I don't want to go to bed," Allie whined.

"Too bad kid is past time, your brother is already long gone," Braden said scooping his daughter up and tossing her on her bed.

"Why is Mommy mad at you?" she asked.

"That is between me and Mommy," Braden said.

"You're not getting divorced are you?"

"Of course not, sometimes adults have disagreements just like kids, but we get past them so don't worry."

"What did you do?"

"None of your business now lights out and stay in bed or I won't be the only one in trouble around here," Braden said as he kissed Allison on her forehead and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Okay Daddy," she giggled.

Braden couldn't help but smile as he shut the door behind him and made his way to the living room. But his smile soon vanished as he saw his dad standing there looking quite perturbed.

"I heard you had quite the day," Dean said arms crossed.

"Yeah I guess so, but even with everything I'm glad I did what I did. Let me put it this way I will sleep like a baby tonight but if she had been killed while stood around in the front yard I wouldn't be sleeping for some time."

"You are a Winchester that's for sure, but you are a Winchester with responsibilities and you can't forget that," Dean reminded.

"I haven't Dad."

"You are trained yes, but you weren't prepared and you of all people should know what could happen when you aren't ready," Dean said.

"I got it Dad I got it," Braden said.

"Here's that sander thing that you wanted," Morgan said bringing in a large wooden handle that held sandpaper. Braden had promised to sand and repaint Allie's dresser but still hadn't gotten it done yet.

"Got a project you plan to work on?" Braden asked.

"Yes I do," Dean answered as he took the heavy tool and slammed into Braden's rear end.

"Son of a bitch," Braden said through clenched teeth at the stinging blow. "Dad I'm 28 for Christ sake."

"Yes you are," Dean said calmly, "but don't ever forget you will always be my son and I never let anything slide. Have a good night guys," he said kissing Morgan on the cheek and smiling at Braden as he set the sander down.

"Did you set that up?" Braden asked Morgan.

"I had no idea that's what he wanted it for, I swear," she said trying not to giggle.

Allison slid back into her room not believing what she had just seen. She smiled but then realized she better watch herself in the future cause if her dad was still subject to being spanked then she had a long road ahead of her.

Later Morgan walked into the bedroom where Braden was lying on his stomach flipping through a magazine. She sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss her husband. "I'm sorry babe," she said with the hint of giggle on her lips.

"Oh yeah laugh it up dear, I'm 28 years old and my dad just beat my ass, unbelievable."

"It's cause he loves you," Morgan countered as she pulled the sheet back and peeked beneath Braden's boxers. "Damn baby, that packed quite a wallop."

"Thanks I was aware of that at the time," Braden volleyed. "How about you kiss it and make it all better."

"Hmmm, how about I kiss you somewhere else and make it better."

"Deal," Braden said pulling Morgan towards him both dissolving into laughter.


End file.
